


That Which Mends

by SkyLark29



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 198,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLark29/pseuds/SkyLark29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's life is forever changed after one wild night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Prologue  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

The party was every bit the 'epic throw down' the fraternity members had boasted it would be. It was only an hour into the start of the mid-semester celebration and already their massive house was packed to the gills in every room from its attic to the basement.

And Heero Yuy was shocked to find himself still partaking in the festivities.

It was the very last setting that the nineteen-year-old had ever imagined himself in. A straight-A student, as he had been in all of his classes since his first days of being graded, the psychology major was an exemplary model of being as squeaky clean and fly-by-the-rules as a person could be. 

Never one to stay up late let along partake in any drinking, both of which he was doing tonight, even his classmates were in awe as he squeezed his way through the crowd and actually engaged in a few conversations with some of the more familiar faces around.

After spending all of his days leading up to that moment never breaking a single self-imposed 'rule,' Yuy had decided that it was high time he finally broke out of his shell for one night of cutting loose. After all, he had already finished his mid-terms and though his papers were not due until the following week, they were already in the hands of his professors to be graded.

What harm could possibly come out of attending one party?

Handed a new beer every time his cup was emptied, the pulse-driving music that flooded the frat house was beginning to pound in Heero's head. A clear indication that he needed to slow down since he had never given himself a chance to build a tolerance to alcohol.

Every would-be alarm that had been innate in him was dulled down by the sip. Practically shouted discussions over the commotion came easier at each encounter. Responsibilities forgotten nuisances as the time wore on into the early evening...

...and a swinging braid amongst the mob captivated the scholar's full attention.

Hazy as his senses had grown, Heero was unable to deny the allure of the lithe creature who owned the thick rope of hair. 

Dancing and laughing with everyone he encountered be they male or female, the unknown patron was a captivating presence in skintight blue jeans, black work boots and a dark silver top that hugged his upper body to leave little to the imagination of his perfect physique beneath.

Never before had his face been seen around campus to Yuy's memory. But frankly, he couldn't have cared less who the stranger was. Following his numbed instincts, the Japanese student weaved his way onto the makeshift dance floor as though a moth drawn to a flame. Only for him, the fire was the incredibly beautiful being who was having the same effect on everyone else around him.

Finally reaching the newcomer, the swirling world stopped for a breath for the scholar when haunting violet eyes fell on him. "H-hi," he managed in a rare stumble over his own words.

The stranger smirked in such a fashion that it screamed danger. "Hey," he replied in a smooth, almost sultry way that elevated Heero's pulse. "Looking to have some fun tonight?" came a hint of a tease from the sly grin.

Unable to help his own lips from curling up, Yuy accepted the challenge. "Actually, yea," he heard himself answer, "I am."

Never before would he ever have believed how dramatically life as he knew it would be forever changed by those four words.

 

TBC


	2. Chatper 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 1  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

 

Never before had Heero ever struggled waking up.

But the morning following the aptly named 'rager' at which he'd enjoyed himself a little more than he probably should have, the climb into consciousness was a difficult one. At the first sign of light that peeked into his eyes when they cracked open, he immediately regretted even trying to face the day.

Groaning at the piercing pain that pulsated in his head, the Japanese student squeezed his eyelids closed tight again. He reached up to dry wash his face with his hands, and took a deep breath. Trying to get his senses back enough to force himself to adjust to the brilliance, he hesitantly lowered his hands. Cautiously wincing, he pressed on in his efforts to find out where he was.

Much to his relief, he was finally able to make out the familiar details of his surroundings.

Despite how groggy and dizzy he still felt, Yuy felt his back sink deeper into his mattress with a deep sigh. He'd made it back to his private dorm room. How he'd managed such a feat in his condition didn't matter in the grand scheme of-

That was when his ears picked up a muffled snoring beside him.

His cobalt eyes widening on the ceiling, Heero's lungs hitched at the sharp gasp that filled them. Very slowly, he turned his head to his right to find a long, lean young man lying next to him on his side facing the scholar wearing a sheet of long chestnut hair as he continued to sleep soundly. 

Bolting upright, the psychology major let out an inarticulate sound that was a cross between a startled cry and a mournful howl. Only then did he look down at himself to notice his own state of undress in the form of only a bit of his comforter draping him. From his closed door, there was a trail of clothes strewn about his room leading to the bed that was a tussled mess of tangled sheets and the thick blanket that had been all but knocked away.

Though he had never engaged in sex before, the unmistakable scent of sweat mixed with alcohol and a bittersweet tinge that lingered on the air could only be what most described as the smell that followed intercourse. 

Judging by the aftermath clues before him, along with the newly discovered bite and scratch marks on the both of them, there was no doubt their encounter had been... a zealous one to say the least.

Stomach lurching at the overwhelming wave of nausea that hit him, Yuy slapped both hands over his mouth to fight the sensation.

A quiet sigh brought the Japanese young man's attention back to the stranger that had begun to stir.

That was when a pair of familiar, haunting violet eyes blinked open, instantly bringing back a series hazy memories to Heero that were his last before he greeted oblivion. Those eyes growing wide in a flash of panic that he quickly squashed down when he peered up at his bedmate, he settled back down and gave one of those sultry smiles that even in Heero's sobriety still made his skin tingle.

Well... that was a very surprising reaction, the student thought to himself. Never before did he have any particular interest in others- male or female. There was no time. No opportunity to see if there was that 'spark.' Hell, he didn't even have time for friends for that matter.

So now realizing that there were any tangible... attraction? Feelings? Lust? Whatever it was, it was definitely there for the chestnut-haired stranger.

"Mornin'," his companion smirked, his voice partially broken from its first use after a deep slumber. Stretching himself out, he yawned widely and turned to lie on his back. "Man, when you say you're up for some fun, you mean it," he snickered.

The world began to spin on Heero again at that. Each passing second, more flashes of their vigorous coupling hours before flooded back. And whatever it was on his face, his company's eyes grew in understanding. "First one night stand, huh?" he asked with an almost nervous frown.

Yuy shook his head and snorted bitterly, "First everything." Rubbing his face, he mumbled behind his hands, "First time drinking. First time socializing instead of studying-" He paused, dropping his arms at his sides and looked back to his... lover- if that was the proper term. "Duo, right?" he questioned.

His smile returning, the strikingly handsome stranger nodded firmly, "Got it in one. Not bad, considering how you were by the time we finally got around to formal introductions." Wincing, he lowered his gaze down at their naked bodies and was quick to add, "Not that you were exactly beyond reason or against what came after."

No, Yuy was aware of just how willing and aware he had been of what transpired between them prior to their collapsing and losing consciousness. His throat going dry, he forced down a rough swallow and stared down at his folded legs. Never before would be have believed that he could ever be so willing... or at ease at being taken by another young man.

If he really dwelt on it, he'd have to admit he actually enjoyed it.

"Heero, right?" the beautiful creature beside him inquired quietly.

Locking back onto the violet eyes watching him, the college student felt the corners of his lips curling up. With a nod, he replied, "Yea." Against his defenses, his gaze fell to take in the full form of his bedmate companion in all his perfect, completely nude glory. 

Duo's smirk spread further across his face at the glance, only for it to fade away with a hiss of pain as he closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his palms. "Shit," he grumbled. "I might have overdone it on the drinks-" He stopped himself short with a gasp.

Throwing his hands aside, his enlarged eyes scanned the room as he shot himself upright in a frantic search of something. "Oh my God," he breathed when he spotted the two red plastic cups sitting on the edge of his host's dresser. 

Without any regard for his lack of attire, he sprang from the bed and practically leapt across the room. Taking hold of the cups, he peered inside and released a long sigh of relief. "Holy shit," he snickered. "I thought Fei was going to kill me for botching this up." Holding onto the container that was still filled with beer, he discarded the empty one into the small garbage can by the door in an easy toss.

Caught off guard, Heero frowned, "Botched what up?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Duo grinned, though there was an anxiety in his voice and the curve of his mouth when he looked back at the student. Holding up the plastic cup, he winked, "I was afraid that I lost my drink for a second there." He turned the cup in his hand, his violet eyes growing in panic. "Hold on," he told himself in little more than a whisper. "Where's the scratch I left in this thing?"

Yuy tilted his head. He hazily remembered the stranger disappearing for their last round of drinks near the end of the party. The cup he returned with never left his hand and no more than a sip or two were taken even in their half-stumble back to the dorm. 

Then it hit... a flash of a buried memory...

 

Half-falling into the room together, the recently acquainted pair kept their lips locked and their tongues sparring as they all but fell to the ground. Just managing to stay upright, they laughed and pulled each other upright. "Hang ona sec," Duo slurred out, taking a moment to set their drinks aside on the low dresser and closing the door. 

Panting heavily, Heero ran a hand through his unruly hair. Dizzy as he was, the model scholar knew what his companion wanted when his violet eyes fell back on him drank and raked over him longingly. And he knew that he wanted the same thing.

A touch of nerves began to kick in as Yuy leaned back against the dresser. Only interested in seeing what more the beautiful stranger had to offer, the psychologist-in-the-making quieted his reserve by grabbing the closest plastic cup and downing its contents in one toss back.

Setting the emptied container back down, he wiped his bottom lip with the back of his hand and smirked suggestively to his wanton guest. Returning the mischievous grin, Duo was upon him.

 

Frozen and wide-eyed at that recollection, the long-haired young man slowly craned his head to the garbage can. "Fuck me," be breathed. Rushing to set the alcohol aside, he dropped to his knees and crawled the short distance to the receptacle to fish out the cup he'd thrown away. As he raised it, he revealed a distinctive scratch that had worn through the red plastic to reveal the white below.

Sagging forward, he propped his fists against the carpeted floor to suspend his upper body. "Son of a bitch," he murmured. He dropped the cup without noticing, only worried about holding his face in both hands. "Fei and Lady Une are gonna have me strung up for this one," he half-sighed-half-moaned.

Heero abruptly felt very concerned in that moment... even though he had no idea why his one and only transgression was behaving in such a way. His mouth was just in the process of opening to press for answers when Duo stiffened once more. Peering back over his shoulder, his enlarged violet eyes fixated on the student as his jaw dropped in horrified, sickened expression on his paling face.

With a gulp, the stranger slowly climbed to his feet and stretched his arms out to his host as one would approach a wild animal that could strike at any second. "Heero, I don't know how to tell you this, man," he began in a measured cantor that was meant to soothe, "but you're going to have to trust me. I'm a Preventer... an agent from the FBI. You've consumed evidence that I was sent here to get a hold of and I need you to come with me back to headquarters... now."

A profound silence fell in the room as Yuy's growing eyes stared in disbelief at his companion until they closed as his head fell back in a fitful laugh. "Right," he chuckled deeply when he was able to contain himself. Shaking his head at the so called 'agent,' he smirked, "You work for the FBI. If that's some sort of pick-up line, you already got me into bed, in case you forgot."

Combing through his tossed about clothes, Duo snorted, "First off, it's a branch of the FBI. The actual FBI agents in my division are assholes, so I'd prefer to not have any association with them." 

He fished through the back pockets of his jeans until he found his wallet. Sighing, he held it open to reveal a gold badge and his federal ID. "Secondly," he frowned, "it's not something I use to get anyone in the sack. And unfortunately, this isn't a joke. You really do need to come in with me."

The air rushing out of his lungs, Heero started in frightened shock at the official identifications. "H-holy shit," he heard himself breathe.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dressing and climbing into Duo's car were a blur for Yuy. All that he knew was that there was something very wrong... inside of him. "Am I going to be okay?" he asked quietly when the black vehicle he was being taken in merged onto the major highway not far from campus.

Broken from his own thoughts, the agent blinked and turned to meet his passenger's gaze. "Yea," he smiled reassuringly. "You're gonna be fine. I work with the best team of people out there. We'll take care of 'ya."

Still not willing to come out and ask outright what was happening, Heero swallowed roughly and nodded in acceptance of that much. At that, he peered back through the windshield as his driver clipped them along, fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit.

Reaching for the phone connection in his dashboard, Duo sat back in his chair with his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel at the first ring that filled the car. Following a series of five chimes, a feminine voice greeted, "Hello, you've reached the voicemail of An-"

"Damn it," the agent hissed under his breath as he switched the connection off. Punching in a couple other numbers, he tapped his fingers in a tense rhythm as his next attempt buzzed through. 

In the middle of the second ring, the call was picked up and a definite male timbre greeted, "Maxwell. I was just about to call you. Tell me you got it."

Yuy glancing from the corner of his eye at his company and made a mental note of his last name.

"Hey, Chang," the braided young man grinned. "Yea, I got it. I'm on my way into the office now. ETA is about fifteen minutes at this rate."

After a pause, the recipient of the call urged, "What's wrong?"

Slack-jawed, Maxwell scoffed, "Why does something have to be 'wrong' every time *I* get sent on a mission? No faith in me, I tell ya!" 

His fellow agent snorted through the air, "You forget I know you better than most and I can tell you're nervous. What are you not telling me?"

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Duo considered his response for a breath and said in a rush, "I'lltellyawhenIgetthere." Before there was time for a response, he smiled, "Hey, 'Fei... uh... is Anna there? I just tried to call her and she wasn't answering."

There was a definite rise of irritation in the other voice when it huffed, "It's *Wufei* or Chang to you when we're on duty, Maxwell. And of course she's here. She's been on pins and needles waiting to hear from you and refused to head home until you at least checked in even though she's been here all night. She just stepped out for another round of coffee so she could stay awake waiting for you to decide to check in." 

Heero caught the glimmer of warmth that washed over his driver's face in hearing that. 

"Love that girl," the agent murmured low enough that his associate would barely be able to make it out. Shaking his braided head, he replied, "Good. Tell her we'll need her to... defuse the situation in your office as soon as she can meet us there. She'll know what she has to do."

Shooting his head to the side to take in the stranger who was becoming less and less as much to him, Heero's anxiety shot up tenfold. 'Defuse,' he thought to himself, 'he used that choice of wording for a reason.

And apparently Wufei was every bit as on edge. "Duo, you better get your ass here fast and explain what the hell's going on...." In a slightly softer tone, he concluded quickly, "I'll pass the message to Anna." That said, there was a clear disconnection click over the end of the com.

Duo released a long breath of air from his chest and glanced back at his passenger. "There," he grinned, "I'll have you in great hands in no time."

Grateful for the reassurance as he was, Heero could only nod shallowly and turned his gaze forward again. Normally one who wanted answers, he remained unable to find his voice when he noticed an eight-story building rising above the horizon otherwise surrounded by trees on the right side of the road ahead.

Focused on that beacon in assuming that it was the facility he was being taken to, the scholar silently wished that the car would carry him there faster.

* * * *

It was Saturday, so at no surprise, there were only a handful of cars in the long lot stretched before the official building when Maxwell pulled in right on his estimated cue. Removing a badge from his wallet, he gestured for Yuy to follow him inside.

"Wufei warned me you were coming," the lovely receptionist at the front lobby desk told the braided agent. Her green eyes falling on the guest following behind him, she added, "And she said to not ask any questions." Offering a kind smile, she advised, "Just go right on through."

Already walking quickly past her, Duo replied, "Thanks, Catherine. We'll catch up later." The glass double doors blocking off the rest of the building were opened with a swipe of his card at the side panel in the flanking wall and Heero made sure to hurry past before they swung closed.

Down the hall, the pair took to the elevator in silence. Inside the lift, the handsome agent pressed the button for the seventh floor and waited to be sealed off with his charge before he made eye contact with him again. 

A profound frown on his face, Maxwell opened and closed his mouth in a few attempts to speak until he finally spoke softly, "Heero, I-... I can't say I'm sorry enough for getting you in this mess. You're going to get hit with a shitload of scary stuff in a few minutes, but I promise I'll make sure you're taken care of by the time we're done here."

There was no chance for Yuy to do much beyond processing that heartfelt sentiment when the elevator opened to their destination. Numb over the whirlwind that had become his life in a matter of hours, he stepped out onto a spacious floor that had been completely gutted spare for a few closed off rooms and a string of five cubicles that were clustered together without dividing walls between them.

Shockingly, that was the only 'professional' section of the space that was otherwise filled by what could only be described by Heero as a playground. There was an indoor basketball 'court' that took up half the furthest wall, a series of connected tubs and obstacles spread throughout the area for a skating 'park', a dartboard and a badminton net... just to name the first things that the student noticed.

The space could not have been more the opposite of what Heero had expected to find in an office meant for any branch of federal agents. Jaw falling slack and eyes growing in surprise, he was about to comment when movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention the figure to making its way towards him.

Dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, a handsome young man with distinctive Chinese features bee lined for the arrivals with a long glance at his unexpected visitor. Dark eyes narrowing on his teammate, he sighed, "Oh, I have a strong feeling I'm going to be kicking your ass into next month for whatever this is, Maxwell."

Holding a hand out to his lover, Duo glared back at his co-worker and introduced, "Chang, this is Heero." Shifting his arm towards the other agent, he informed, "Heero, this is Wufei Chang, team leader of the Preventers."

Knocked out of his frustration at that, the Chinese agent grinned sheepishly to their guest. "Sorry," he smirked, though his tone was genuine in his apology. "I forgot my manners there." 

Bowing his head, he said, "Nice to meet you." Not sure how to reply short of a nod, that was all Yuy opted to do in acknowledgment. 

Once that was out of the way, he shot daggers back at the other Preventer, demanding, "My office. Now." That edge in his appearance and vibrato faded as soon as he looked back to the student, "Heero, please make yourself at home while I meet with him. We have couches in the rec area."

Resigning himself for whatever was about to come his way, Duo swallowed roughly and ducked his head as he fell into step with his supervisor as they headed to one of the few closed off rooms. The slam of the door resonated through the floor while Heero eyed the spread of cozy, colorful couches in the middle of the open space. 

A fresh wave of nausea hit the psychologist-in-the-works and he fought to swallow down the warning bile that hit the back of his mouth. How the hell he, of all people, had wound up in this strange scenario was beyond him. He always went through by the book, never stepping beyond what was expected of him. Then he decided to deviate one night from his squeaky clean lifestyle and this... whatever it might be... was what he had to thank for it.

"HE SWALLOWED THE CHIP?!" Chang's voice shouted from his sealed office. 

'Chip,' Yuy's mind repeated as he looked to the office. So somehow he had a chip of some sort inside of him. What that chip was meant for remained a mystery, but he wasn't sure how much more he wanted to know beyond that.

Pushing his door open, Wufei gritted through his teeth, "You couldn't keep it in your pants for one goddamned night." His face reddening, he glared at the sulking braided young man walking out of the room. "Anna's on her way back since I passed on your message. When she gets here, you can be the one to explain what's going on to her." The ruling caused a rippling of panic and sadness to settle over Duo... much more so than how he worried about his team leader's handling of him.

Whoever this Anna was, Heero saw all the signs that she was clearly someone Maxwell thought highly of. Between the fact that she was the first one he had tried to reach out to and now this despondency over having to possibly disappoint her, the two had to be close.

Any psychologist worth their salt would have been able to pick up on that.

Righting his shoulders, Chang was good enough to lose his ire as soon as he centered on the rec area. "Come on in, Heero," he urged with a small smile. "I'll try to fill you in on what's going on while we wait for our specialist to straighten this out."

Carefully climbing to his feet when the world went on a slight tilt, the scholar could feel the color draining from his face. Since he'd never had a chance to eat or even drink since waking, he assumed he was still feeling the effects of his power drinking escapade. All that he could do now was surge through it and try to keep from making this situation any worse than it already was.

In passing Maxwell, he actually felt bad for the sunken agent who couldn't so much as meet his gaze. There was such a deep sorrow on his face and in his posture that even the normally stoic student couldn't help but be affected by it. 

There was little time to dwell on the matter before Heero entered Wufei's office. Inside the walled off area, it was a night and day difference to rest of the floor. Primarily furnished in black and silver were a tidy work area, filled bookshelves and neatly tucked away filing cabinets boasted more of the professionalism one would normally find in a refutable agency... regardless of his still not knowing what the Preventers actually were.

Gesturing to the two black chairs before his desk, Chang offered politely, "Please sit down." When he took to his own seat, he blinked in concern at having a good look over his visitor, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've been better," Heero managed in a deadpan, gripping the armrests to steady his vision. Composing himself at last, he frowned, "Now what is this supposed chip that I have inside of me?"

The Chinese agent chewed on the inside of his cheek, silently berating himself for allowing that much to get out prior to his being able to break the news gently. 

Sighing, he folded his hands on the edge of his desk and shared, "That would be a new, nearly undetectable form of communication between terrorists that my team and I have come to bring to light. It had been leaked to us that there was to be an exchange at the party that you had attended and Duo was sent in to intercept it... unfortunately..." shrugging, he held a hand out to the scholar to hint to the rest.

That... was a little more information than Yuy was prepared for. Wide-eyed, he stammered, "O-oh..."

"YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR ONE NIGHT?!" a voice shrieked from the rec room, penetrating the closed office door easily. Instantly recognizing the tone as that of the agent Maxwell had first tried to call from her voicemail, Heero knew it to belong to Anna... and she must have just been briefed on the problem at hand.

On his feet in a flash, Chang held a finger up to his visitor and reassured, "We're going to have this whole thing taken care of in no time at all." Partially closing his office door behind him, the handsome young man quietly engaged in a conversation with the clearly upset woman who had returned from her coffee break.

Seconds later, he returned with a captivating young woman who's shock of curly red hair fell to her lower back. Dressed in jean shorts, tan sneakers and a purple T-shirt, she gave their guest a pleasant smile as Wufei introduced, "Heero, this is Anna Downs." There was an undeniable tenderness in his timbre at the name of his teammate. Bowing his head to her, he added, "She's one of best specialists in her field." 

A blink-and-miss-it glance from the new arrival's blue eye fell on her team leader. Automatically focusing back on her charge, she beamed naturally, "Nice to meet you, Heero."

Noting the hand-held machine that looked very similar of a small cell phone in the redhead's possession, Yuy gulped nervously. "Nice to meet you, too," he pulled off steadily. "Mind if I ask what that is?" he inquired as the device was waved in front of his chest.

At the series of three beeps that rang from her tool, the lovely agent straightened herself as she held it up and grinned, "This, my friend, just took care of that little package you're carrying."

Stricken by the thought that she had handled the problem so easily, Heero stared up in surprise at her. It was the first deep breath he had been able to take since waking that morning. 

Chuckling, Chang folded his arms across his chest. "Told you she's the best," he praised quietly with a smirk for the 'specialist.' He was rewarded with a smile meant only for him.

Relieved as he was, there was still something gnawing at Yuy. Clearing his throat, he met the redhead's gaze. "So... what... field is it that you specialize in?" he asked reluctantly.

Speaking as calmly as though she were describing the weather, Downs replied, "Volatile weapons... primarily explosives like that chip inside of you."

And that was officially the straw that broke Heero's reserve. Overcome by his unbearable emotions and the buzz that he had yet to shake, he all but collapsed to his knees and began to lose the contents of his stomach.

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 2  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

Just when it did not seem as though his day could be any more of a nightmare than it already was, Heero found himself kneeling on the floor of a federal office half curled over and vomiting into a trash can that seemed to have materialized in front of him just in time. As the last convulsions set in, something cool was pressed against his neck and another hand soothingly rubbed against his spine.

Mortified, the scholar groaned as he leaned back until he was sitting up. Kneeling beside him, Anna continued to hold the ice pack against his base of his neck. "Don't worry," she smiled to the embarrassed face that turned towards her, "I've had a some experience with a hangover or two. Plus, you've had a hell of a morning on top of it, so it's only natural it caught up."

Wufei rushed back into the room with a chilled bottle of water he had left to get from the nearest vending machine. Opening the lid, he handed it to his redheaded counterpart. "Just take a few sips of this until you think you can take the rest," Anna urged as she held the bottle out to their charge.

As he took hold of the offering, Yuy murmured, "Thanks." Following her instructions, he took small gulps of the cold water, shocked by how thirsty he was and how much better it was already making him feel after his being sick.

Duo appeared in the doorway, his worried violet eyes settling immediately on the scholar. "You okay, 'Ro?" he asked in sincere concern. 

The braided agent's referral to others by a shortened version of their name as a sort of nickname was telling of a lot of thing about him. But then, Heero was a young man of keen observation... a trait that was already serving him well for the field that he looking to go into.

"He'd be a hell of a lot better if you'd have just stuck to your mission," Chang groused under his breath. "That chip could have detonated before you got him here!" 

Suddenly, Heero was not feeling as well as he'd thought.

Maxwell held a hand out to the redhead, retorting, "I knew Annie would have it disarmed long before the timer on that thing ran out. There was still the better part of the day before it came to that!."

At that, Anna tilted her head side-to-side. "More or less," she shrugged, "give or take an hour or two." Her nonchalant demeanor over the matter was as becoming as it was startling for Yuy. Sensing his growing discomfort over the discussion, she glared at both her teammates. "Now, if you both insist on fighting over this, take it outside and away from my friend here."

Downs' order hit Wufei and Duo as though she had physically struck them out of their ire and both were stricken wide-eyed at their reminder of the student sitting beside her. Both bowed their heads in an apology to their guest before they stepped from the room.

Shoulders sagging as soon as Chang closed the door after them, the redhead dry washed her face. "What am I going to do with him?" she murmured in a heavy, drawn voice. Dropping her hands, she blinked widely at her company as though she had not meant to say those words aloud. 

That was the first time Yuy noticed the dark circles that were forming under her red-blotched eyes. Wufei had mentioned in the call how she'd been working at the office all night into the morning waiting to hear back from Maxwell. Only it was not just physical fatigue that was picked up on, but a long-standing weariness brought on by worry over him... something that existed between the closest of people.

And he couldn't explain it right then, but the revelation almost made the future psychiatrist jealous. 'Almost,' he told himself with a scoff. 'There's no logical reason to feel that way about someone I just met.'

"I hope you'll forgive Duo," Anna smiled sadly, "this is the first time that he's ever potentially hurt someone other than himself. Normally, he's the one I'm cleaning up after."

Oh, they were very close then. That annoying tinge of some unexplainable emotion crept back in for Heero as that sentiment seeped in. He squashed it quickly and considered the request instead.

Up until that moment, he only had ire for the braided agent who had so carelessly endangered him. But then, even the scholar had to admit that he wasn't exactly innocent in his own actions that had lead up to this odd scenario. In the end, he found himself letting go and not holding a grudge over the mishap that transpired between them.

What was more, Maxwell had been true to his word in taking care of him. In the end, all Yuy wanted right then was to return to his dorm, close off the world for the remainder of the weekend and pretend that the whole fiasco had never happened.

Digging into the pocket of her jean shorts, Anna produced a plastic bag and a magnetized rod. 

"Always be prepared for anything," she said in a sing-song with a wink for her charge. Hovering the end of the long lure over the top of the trash can, she quickly shoved the wet and nearly invisible chip that stuck to it into the bag. "I'll just get this nasty little thing cleaned up and analyzed. At least it came out this way as opposed to us all having to wait for nature to take its course."

Horrified by the thought, the student bit back a low moan and forced down a long swig from the water bottle while the trash can was removed from the room. "How are you holding up there?" Downs asked as she returned and helped him onto his feet, staying close to his side to serve as a prop until he could steady himself upright.

"I'm getting there," Heero let out in a huff that he regretted with the headache it caused. At his wince, a handful of Tylenol and a protein bar appeared.

To his surprised gaze, Anna giggled, "Always be prepared. Like I said... I've been there and I'm used to cleaning up after Duo if I'm not the mess. Be sure to keep drinking with those pills and nibble until you feel up for more. Pedialyte is a surefire way to get rid of the worst of that edge. I'll have whoever takes you back to campus stop and pick some up for you." Biting her lip, she asked, "Are you alright with Maxwell driving you?"

Prior to their conversation, Yuy would have refused. However, having had forgiven the agent for the mistake in his mission, he couldn't help but be compelled into nodding, "Yea. That's fine." Handing over the cold pack that he had been holding to the back of his neck, he grinned a sincere, "Thank you for looking after me, Anna."

Beaming, the redhead nodded back. "Don't mention it. I just wish we'd got to meet under different circumstances," she commented. On her way for the door, she stopped herself short and peered over her shoulder to say, "You know, you must have made one hell of an impact on him. He's not one to stick around after a night like the one you just had." 

Waving her free hand that wasn't holding the wrapped magnet and chip, she smirked, "Take care, Heero." 

The student stared after her as she opened the door and slipped from the room. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he felt a little better about his evening with a complete stranger possibly having meant something to the braided young man. 

Once again, whatever that lightheartedness that came over Yuy might have meant, he buried it and left the office.

Anna must have briefed Duo on being cleared to serve as Heero's driver because he was standing close by. Clearing his throat, the agent rubbed the back of his neck and approached cautiously. "Hey," he greeted as casually as he could manage in that awkward situation.

"Hey," the scholar smirked with a hint of a snicker meant to let him off the hook. Wide, violet eyes snapped up to lock onto cobalt and that captivating smile spread across the heart-shaped face before him.

Breathing in relief, Maxwell nodded firmly, "Alright. Let's get you the hell out of here." Spinning on his heels, he led the way back to the elevators.

While the pair was preparing to exit the floor, Chang shook his head to himself in watching their departure from the cluster of desks in the center of the spacious area. "What I going to do with him?" he sighed to himself when his fellow agent disappeared at the closing of the lift doors.

Downs emerged from the restroom with the newly cleaned chip that had been at the center of their newest investigation. "Just love him, Wufei," she suggested with a small, wistful smile. "Love Duo and let him be, just like I do. Anything else will only frustrate you."

The Chinese agent snorted, "I guess you would know better than anyone." 

Humming an affirmative, the redhead winked at him and sat at her desk facing his own. 

"Got you now, you bastard," she muttered as she carefully installed the chip that was sitting no bigger than the tip of her finger that it was perched on into the scanner tagged to her computer. Typing in her access code as she closed the glass dome lid of the reader it glowed red to indicate that the device was deep in the process of transferring everything that was saved on the card.

Content that their case was back on track, Downs turned her chair towards her computer and began to type. Yawning widely, she reached over for her tall latte cup for a long swig without missing a keystroke from her other hand.

Frowning deeply, Wufei rose to his feet and rounded the sides of their linked desks to sit on the edge of hers. "Anna, go home," he urged. "You're running on fumes. Trowa and Quatre are going to be here within the hour. They're more than capable of supervising the scan."

The corner of his lip curling up, he added in a threatening tone, "And you know how Winner will fuss if he sees you fighting to stay awake like you are now. If he isn't busy insisting you take better care of yourself, he'll just find some crazy way to blame your lack of sleep on himself."

Instantly, the clicking of Anna's keys came to a stop when her fingers paused over them. Practically melting in her chair, she grumbled, "Damn it." Biting her bottom lip, she eyed the cushy couches in the rec area.

"Oh, no. Not this time," Chang insisted, his eyes narrowing as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're going to sleep in an actual bed and I don't want you to get out of it until at least tomorrow morning." 

The bomb expert's mouth began to open in protest and the Chinese agent raised a finger, vowing, "If the scan finishes before we're all back on Monday, I'll make sure you're the first person outside of whoever's here for it to know. But that won't be until after you've had long enough to rest. I'm not budging on this."

Defeated, Downs lowered her head and rubbed her face with her free right hand that wasn't gripping her dose of caffeine like a lifeline. "Alright," she relented with a sigh. "You win." Climbing from her chair, she smirked, "Just don't get used to that." Funny as it was for her to say it when the full light of day glowed beyond the windows of their floor, she mumbled, "'Night." 

Wufei leaned into the peck he received on the temple on her way past him, snickering, "Good night." A thought hitting him, he requested, "Call me when you get home so I know you didn't fall asleep behind the wheel." Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he offered, "That or you could always crash at my place since it's a lot closer than yours."

Giggling, Anna peered over her shoulder back at him as she continued to head for the elevator. "I'll call when I get into mine," she declared decisively. "The only time I 'crash' anywhere is when I'm living there or too drunk to walk, let alone drive." Still clutching her latte, she waved her other hand and disappeared behind the elevator columns.

His head shaking, Chang murmured under his breath, "What am I going to do with you?" He laughed quietly, shrugging "Go on loving you, too, I guess. It's not like I have any other choice there."

Quickly following the bright bell chime announcing the arrival of the first lift, the second elevator rang seconds before the rest of his team emerged onto the floor. Noting the blonde of the pair searching the area, Wufei smirked, "Don't worry, Winner. Anna's on her way home and we have the chip."

"I told you Duo would come through," the taller agent with hair coming down over half of his face smirked. "He always does, and yet you insist on doubting him."

Shaking his head, the team leader griped, "I wouldn't exactly sing his praises, Barton. He got careless..." Not wanting to get into the whole story, he sighed and shrugged, "but we got what we were after in the end, so I suppose that's all that really matters."

Quatre took to his desk that was side-by-side with Trowa's as he smiled, "That's good, Wufei. I think you're finally coming around to looking at the cup half full." Gesturing to the card reader that was still glowing red and humming softly, he stated, "Now it's just a sit and wait game until we know what our 'friends' are up to."

Whistling through his teeth at a closer inspection of the screen on the scanner, Trowa straightened himself. "And we're going to have a long wait at that," he informed. "Right now, the unlocking is only at two percent and sitting there. It's probably going to take the better part of the weekend for it to wrap up."

"In that case, we'll work shifts," Chang suggested. "I'll babysit until I can't keep my eyes open anymore and have to head home for the night. You guys can hang out or do whatever you like-" 

He paused mid when his fellow agents each raised an eyebrow and glared at them. "That's anything I wouldn't mind actually walking into, hearing, etcetera," he clarified. "I have no problem with your relationship, but a little showing of restraint at work would be appreciated."

Barton snickered, "Kill joy." Removing his long skate board from below his desk, he stated, If we knew you were going to use the bathroom when we were occupying it, we would have been more careful-" It was his turn to stop in the middle of his sentence when his supervisor's eyes narrowed all the more. "Okay," he grinned. "Got it. Not in the office."

Chuckling, Winner gave his lover a half-hearted chastising look. "I'll take over when you have to step out, Wufei," he advised their friend, back to the serious matter at hand. "In the meantime, I'll follow up on my informants to see if they've heard anything new."

At that, Trowa met his partner's gaze and said, "I'll get a some time on the ramps in and crash on the couches before I relieve you for the late shift."

Satisfied to have a plan in mind, Wufei nodded firmly, "Alright. Let's get to it, then. With any luck, we might actually have good news for Lady Une when she's back in on Monday."

* * * *

Handing over the bagged jug that he'd purchased in the drug store on the way back to the campus, Duo smiled, "The cure for what ails you. You're going to feel like a million bucks when you start drinking that."

Yuy mumbled a quiet 'Thanks' as he lowered the jug to his feet slowly and carefully as to not undo the progress in his recovery. How people purposely drank themselves to such a point was beyond him. At the rate he was going, the last thing he wanted to do was even think about setting foot into another party again.

Smoothly navigating the car back onto the open highway, Maxwell glanced over at his passenger from the corner of his violet eye. "So... your first time for a lot of things last night, huh?" he mused, referencing part of their conversation from earlier that morning.

Despite his tendency to keep to himself, Heero found himself endeared enough to the captivating agent that he actually managed to smile as he snorted, "Yea. And my last for a long time, if I have any say. I suppose this is what I get for breaking the rules."

Blinking widely at that, Duo hummed in silent wonder to himself. Oh, he had come to his own conclusions of the young scholar. But somehow, having it confirmed that there might have been some regret over everything that had happened between him almost stung a little.

Weird. That would make it a first for him to ever care what one of his many conquests thought of him or their time together.

"I never heard of the Preventers before," Yuy frowned in sincere curiosity. "I know enough now that you track terrorists, but what specifically do you do if you're not officially the FBI or homeland security?"

For a brief moment, his driver just stared ahead to the road in an evident pause to consider how he should answer. "Well, I can tell you we take on the cases that not even those guys would take on," Duo responded as he met the gaze on him. "That's why we take offense to anyone comparing us to them. We work the hardest and deal with the worst shit imaginable without any of the credit... not than any of us signed up for any recognition."

Surprised to find himself further intrigued, Heero asked, "Anything you can tell me about what you're looking into now with that chip now that I was involved?"

Maxwell snickered to him, "I'd have to kill you if I did tell you." 

His tight smile and controlled laugh didn't hide the reality in his sentiment. There was a danger, born out of something frightening that Yuy hadn't seen in his violet eyes, when he spoke. Suppressing a shiver, the student refrained from pressing the topic further.

In the silence that smothered them for the next mile, Duo cleared his throat and took his focus off the road once more to look on his charge. "I really am sorry for getting you in this mess, 'Ro," he stated.

Chuckling against his defenses, Yuy corrected, "Heero. And it's alright." He peered through the windshield, shrugging, "As soon as you drop me off, we'll both go back to our lives and not have to think another thing of any of this."

Back to his quiet world centered around getting his Masters degree ahead of schedule so that he could get an early start on his promising career. It was a predictable, safe world that he never should have stepped out of in the first place.

Duo nodded to himself, resigning himself that it was for the best that they both move on in their separate lives. What fun they had was nice while it lasted, same as many other such encounters he'd experienced. This was just another in a lengthy line of parting ways... though this farewell was easily the longest by far since he hadn't snuck out before his bedmate woke up.

The remainder of the ride was made without another word between the two. Stepping out when the car came to a stop before his dormitory, Heero tucked the bagged jug under his arm and closed the passenger behind himself. "Well... thanks again," he told the braided agent as he rounded the vehicle to the driver's side as its window rolled down.

"Yea," Maxwell smirked up at him. "Same here. Take care, 'Ro." 

Closing the window again, he reversed his black car from the parking bay and rode off through the trees flanking the main road leading through the campus, veering around its first corner to vanish from sight.

And just like that, the beautiful stranger had slipped out Heero's life as mysteriously as he had slipped into it.

It was for the best.

Sighing to himself, the college student cradled his offering against his side and headed inside to piece together some sense of normalcy for the remainder of the weekend.

* * * *

It was well into the night when Wufei was on his way to bed in his lakeside home when someone rang the doorbell. Frowning, he descended the steps he had begun to climb and opened his residence to his late visitor.

Standing on the dimly lit front porch with a filled duffle bag hanging at her side with her things that served as one of her over-night rules, Anna fought to keep her eyes open as she bit her lip at his appearance. 

"Hey," she sighed, "I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but you know how I am when my mind gets running and well... I'm coming around to the fact that I sleep better when I'm here." Her confidence slipping, she added nervously, "That is, if you're okay with me staying, of course-"

In the midst of her talking, Chang had stepped up to her, removed the strap of her bag to take it for her and welcomed her with a firm embrace. "It's more than fine, Anna," he reassured quietly by her ear. Blinking her red-rimmed, blue eyes in shock before she closed them, Downs melted against him and retuned the hug. 

"Thank you," the redhead breathed in relief as they pulled apart. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about that chip. There's a pretty good chance we've been making this whole exchange something bigger than it really is... but then, the coders sure went to great lengths to make that message hidden..."

With a small , charmed smile on his face, Wufei took her hand and led her inside as she rambled on through her exhausted daze. Locking the front door and closing the light off as they moved for the staircase, he gently led her up to the master bedroom.

Growling, Anna shook her head, "And it still pisses me off that Duo let his guard down while he was on a mission. He's never let his guard down when it comes to keeping others safe." 

Though she wasn't fully aware of where she was, she unconsciously stepped out of her clothes with Chang's assistance and changed into a simple, lilac slip from her bag that he helped her into while she went on without pause, "If he ever slips up like that again, it's going to come back to bite him hard and there won't be any way out of it-"

She froze when she noticed she was lying in the queen-sized bed that she had come to be quite acquainted with. Removing his shirt along with his hair tie, Wufei slid to her side. As he pulled the comforter over them, he smirked, "You can fret all you want another time. Until then, the world' troubles can wait for you while you're here with me."

Downs smiled at him in the dim moonlight that served as the only glow in the room. Snuggling against her lover, she pillowed her head on his bare chest and let out another sigh at the closing of her eyelids that could no longer fight the weight on them. "You know... right?" she half-murmured-half-yawned.

"Yea," Wufei whispered. Pressing a kiss against the top of her head, he told her, "I blank you, too."

The grin on her face growing, Anna finally gave up the ghost and allowed slumber to pull her in as the familiar feeling of strong arms enveloped her.

* * * *

At the beeping of the card reader, Trowa's head shot up from his desk. Crawling over his desk to reach for the scanner on Anna's desk before the sound woke his partner sleeping on one of the nearby couches, he carefully removed the data storage and appraised it closely. 

"So we finally meet," the tall agent stated. "Now to see what little secrets you're holding onto."

 

TBC


	4. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 3  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?  
-Lyrics to 'Stay With Me' performed by Sam Smith]

 

It was a very different morning when Heero woke up a little later than usual, even for it being a Sunday.

His head clear and his nausea long passed, the psychology major sat up in his bed to appraise its typically neat shape. The previous day's scents of alcohol and sex had been replaced with fresh, clean air blowing though the cracked window beside his desk. Not a book, dresser drawer or any part of his clothes were out of place as always...

...and the half of his bed at his right side was empty.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Yuy stretched and climbed out of bed to change into his jogging gear. Eager to get back to his routine, he forced away any and all thoughts of the braided agent that had captivated him the entire short time that they'd known each other.

No more distractions. Maybe there may have been a little bit of excitement and fun in their misadventure, but there was no room for those sorts of things if Heero wanted to obtain his early-set goals.

There was safety in predictability, rules and being on one's own. Why anyone tempted fate to step away from their comfort zone was beyond the young scholar.

He'd had enough of the alternative for the rest of his life.

* * * * 

Wufei sighed quietly as he returned to the world after his long and much-needed sleep. Even before his onyx eyes fully opened, he unconsciously reached over hold onto Anna... only he gripped empty, cooled bedding where she should have been.

Blinking widely at that, the Chinese agent pushed himself up and searched his room to find no trace of his lover. With a small frown, he shifted himself so that he was sitting on the edge of his mattress when he peered through the large window overlooking the lake. Instantly spotting a familiar form sitting on his private dock, his lips curled up in a small smile.

Anna wore a gray sweatshirt that was almost twice her size that she hugged around herself as she continued to stare out to the water shimmering in the bright sunlight peeking through the partially clouded sky. 

Broken from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps resonating on the wooden platform, she peered over her shoulder to watch Chang approaching with a steaming mug of tea in each hand. "'Morning," she grinned warmly.

"Good morning," the team leader replied in kind. Lowering himself beside her, he handed over the purple cup that he held onto specifically for her visits.

As she wrapped her hands around her mug, the redhead's smile grew with a sincere, "Thank you." Sipping from her drink, she sighed and subtly leaned against her dock companion. Gesturing to their long sleeved tops, she commented, "Should be one of the last mornings we'll need to break these out until next fall."

Humming an affirmative, her partner responded, "It has been warming up nicely these last few days. Next weekend I'll be able to break out the boat and canoes." Anna nodded.

The couple enjoyed their drinks in companionable silence, content to watch the swans and ducks floating on the lake as they remained lightly pressed up to each others' sides. "Thanks for staying," Wufei finally said as he peered over at the bomb specialist.

Nudging him, Downs giggled, "Well, it's pretty hard to run away when the sex is great, the view here is beautiful and the tea is prepared just the way I like it." The pair snickered in good humor over the sentiment, but neither missed the subtle hint at the truth of their little affair.

Wufei chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought before he said quietly, "You know... I've been thinking that maybe we make an adjustment to out arrangement."

Her blue eyes blinking in surprise, Anna turned her head towards him and asked, "Oh? What kind of adjustment are you thinking?" She was silently happy that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt over what the answer might be.

But those nerves took a dramatic turn to stunned relief when Chang removed a small box from the pocket of his khaki shorts with a slip of his mask to reveal the anxiety written on his face. Heart hammering in her chest, the bomb specialist opened the lid to the offering and gasped at the sight of the key inside. 

Meeting his onyx gaze, Downs breathed, "Wufei... I..." Finally pulling her senses together, she pointed at the box as she pressed, "Are you sure about this? Because this is a pretty serious adjustment. You hate chaos and I'm a tornado."

The Chinese agent laughed, "I know that. But we balance each other in that way and many others" Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, "And as for my being sure about this, when have you ever known me to not think things through?" Unable to come up with a single retort, the redhead grinned sheepishly.

Lowering his cup, Wufei leaned back with his hands propped behind him as he stated, "We've been seeing each other for more than six months, known each other for nearly three years. Between that time, we've figured out everything there is to know about each other. Trust me, that's more than enough for me to know that our living together could only be a good thing for the both of us."

Slowly straightening himself, the team leader lightly brushed back a few strands of his lover's drifting hair behind her ear. "I want you here with me," he declared softly, "but I'll accept whatever you decide."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat at his pronouncement. Her mouth curling up in a warm smile, she set her own mug aside and leaned in to give her answer in the form of a sound kiss that quickly deepened in return.

* * * *

Duo hardly ever set foot in the office on a Sunday. Hell, he did everything he could to not even be in the same city as headquarters on his days off.

But this was too important to stay away... especially since he'd botched his end of retrieving the disk and nearly jeopardized everything he and his team had been working tirelessly to secure. Bad enough that he lost track of who slipped the chip and who it was intended for. All he could hope was that whoever was looking into the data now could piece those identities together.

Stepping out onto the seventh floor designated strictly for the Preventers, Maxwell wove around the wall to find Trowa and Quatre at their linked desks. At his appearance, his teammates instantly stopped typing and turned their heads from their screens to watch him.

"Oh shit. What did you do?" Barton sighed deeply.

The braided agent snorted, "What? A guy can't stop in to say hello and check on how progress is coming along on a potential crisis to national security?"

Winner shook his head, "Not when that said guy is you on a Sunday. The only time you stop in on your down time is when you have a guilt complex over something you've done wrong." Frowning, he asked, "How bad is it? I'd like to get a head start on prepping human resources for a plan of attack to cover up whatever the fallout might be."

Shaking his head, Duo waved a hand in the air. "It's nothing like that this time," he reassured flippantly. "Far as I can tell, everything's under control and it shouldn't come back to hurt us at all."

His visible green eye narrowing, Trowa folded his arms across his chest. "You couldn't keep it in your pants for one night, huh?" he accused.

Jaw dropping, Maxwell threw his hands overhead as he shouted, "Goddamn it! So Fei went and told you everything-"

"No, but you just gave me a pretty good idea to what happened," the tall Preventer replied with a smug smirk as he folded his arms behind his head. "With you, it was a pretty easy assumption for me to make." He chuckled as his long-time friend's reddening face and the deep growl that resonated from him.

Winner wasn't terribly amused, his concerned frown deepening. "So who will I be writing a well-crafted letter of apology to this time?" he questioned, taking hold of his pen and pad of paper for the information in practiced readiness when dealing with the braided Preventer.

Rolling his violet eyes, Duo growled lowly, "Fuck you both."

Ever the peacemaker, Quatre gave his braided teammate a small, apologetic smile and nodded firmly, "Alright. Enough poking fun. So you're sure that whatever happened last night doesn't need to be addressed?"

His temper cooling, Duo held both hands up in surrender, laughing, "It's totally handled. What happened that night is already in the past and won't ever come back up again."

* * * *

Heero slowed himself to a stop when he reached the main road well beyond campus to wait for a few passing cars to clear the street before he could proceed. Using the brief moment to catch his breath, he ran the back of his hand over his damp brow when something very out of place caught his attention.

Off under the cover of trees only a few feet to his right was a sleek, black car with tinted windows that shielded anyone from looking in. Parked as it was on a side street, there was nothing to suggest that there was anything wrong... but for some reason, Yuy felt uneasy at the sight of it.

Slowly stepping back a few paces, he took himself out of the open and behind the thick brush that had begun to sprout fresh leaves and blossoms. His heart racing from more reasons than his run, he waited for several minutes after the roads were cleared before the car suddenly moved from its spot and crept onto the main stretch.

As the vehicle drove passed him at a crawl, Heero had the frightening feeling as though whoever was behind those darkened windows was looking around in search of something... or someone. Sweat rolling down his tingling spine, he sucked in a breath and held it until he saw the black car rev up to the speed limit and disappear over the hill.

Sprinting out from behind the shrubs, the psych major ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the safety of his secluded dorm room.

* * * *

Hours later...

"Damn it," Barton hissed under his breath as his fingers came up from his keyboard. "Another road block in the transcription." Rubbing his eyes, he sighed deeply, "It's one thing to have our hand on the data, but it's another to actually be able to crack its coding to make sense of it."

Peering up from his computer, his lover suggested, "Well, you've been going at it since early this morning. Why don't we call it for a night, grab a something to eat and get some sleep? Wufei and Anna will be back in the morning to give you a hand with the rest of the decryption."

A few feet away, Duo easily caught the basketball bouncing back at him after his long distance shot through the net. Frowning to himself, he silently wished that his friend would have managed to unveil whatever information had been stored on the chip he'd picked up. But, he wasn't about to press the matter. Not when Trowa was fighting to keep his eyes open the way he was.

The name of whoever had leaked the data would just have to wait until the 'techies' were all together again. In the meantime, he had somewhere else he needed to be.

Lowering the basketball into the rack standing by the indoor half-court, the braided agent walked up to his teammates and smirked, "You ought to take the advice, Tro. You look like you're about to fall over any second. Lady Une will just be happy we have what we have for now."

"Okay," Barton agreed quietly as his shoulders sagged. "I'll start closing up, then." Winner grinned in relief and set to saving his own work.

Maxwell took hold of his light, leather jacket and waved to the pair. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow whenever I finally get my butt out of bed," he said with a salute.

Standing up so that their eyes could lock, the blonde agent cautioned, "Just don't be too late. You know we'll be called into a team meeting as soon as Wufei briefs the Commander on our progress."

At that, Duo smirked over his shoulder, "Don't worry Quat. I've never missed a meeting and I don't plan on it now." Just before disappearing behind the elevator column, he called, "G'night."

Once the bell announcing the arrival and departure of the lift had sounded, Barton shut his computer down as he snorted, "Ten bucks says he's late."

"Trowa," his partner chided. "Let's show a little faith in him." He pondered silently as he gathered his windbreaker jacket. Shrugging, he added, "Besides, it's a slanted bet. I would have put down twenty on that if you hadn't beaten me to the punch."

* * * *

Locked away in his room, Heero still couldn't shake how off he felt in seeing that black car.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about a vehicle with tinted windows... 

...but there was something odd about its being parked where there were literally nothing around that neck of the woods that a person would have been visiting. There were only tree covered hills and fields for miles around.

And why had the person behind the wheel waited until there were no other cars around before it moved? It was as if they had purposely taken every measure not to be noticed.

Yuy closed his text book with a loud sigh and dry washed his face. "It was nothing," he insisted to himself. "You're over thinking things." It was his brief encounter with that Preventer agent, Duo, that had his mind running, making more out of a harmless situation than what was really there. Nothing more.

Everything was right and as it should have been.

Not about to give himself another moment to let his imagination continue on, Heero threw his white T-shirt off and changed into a simple pair of red boxers. Turning the overhead light off, he slipped under his blue bed comforter and forced his thoughts to go blank so that he could fall asleep in the need to wake up to his normal Monday school routine.

* * * *

A whole state away, a black car with tinted windows came to a stop at the top of a deserted bridge in a small, desolate town that had turned in for the night. A door opened and seconds later, long bag was tossed over the railing to splash and sink down into the deep river below.

* * * *

Humming to herself as she toweled off her wet hair, Anna stepped out of her bathroom when her doorbell rang. A confused frown marring her face, the redhead noted the late hour of the clock on the wall across from her as she lowered the damp towel in her hand. 

Quickly adjusting the tie of her lilac, knee length bathrobe, the agent began to head down the hall as a voice called, "It's me, Annie."

"Duo?" the young woman murmured to herself as she stood on her tip toes to peek through the thin window in the front door. Her blue eyes confirming the presence of her teammate, she stepped back and unlatched the deadbolt lock. 

Leaning against the doorframe when she opened her home, Downs folded her arms across her chest and snorted bitterly, "I'm surprised you're not out at some club. The night's still young for you."

His braided head slightly ducked, Maxwell revealed a bouquet of colorful flowers that he had hidden behind his back. "I just wanted to apologize for making you mad at me... again," he muttered.

Blinking widely at the gift, Anna's tough front of ire faded with the sagging of her shoulders and a deep sigh. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long, Duo," she commented with a shrug, "...just... disappointed." 

The smile on her face grew as she accepted the flowers and said quietly, "Thanks for these." Stepping aside, she tilted her head in an invitation for her friend to enter and laughed when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and a kiss was held against her cheek.

Gently settling her back down, Duo groaned quietly, "Disappointing you is worse than making you mad. But you have every right feel that way after what I did."

"I just wish the hell you'd slow down for your sake," Anna told him as she closed the front door and led him to the living room. Gathering up an empty crystal vase, she stated, "More than putting yourself and others at risk on missions, you shouldn't keep up your 'hump everything that moves and fly by night' persona forever."

Holding a finger up, the braided young man corrected, "Hey, I no longer hump everything that moves. Remember, I swore off your kind after you ruined me for other women."

The bomb expert snickered, "While I'm flattered by that, stop dodging the point I'm making here." Rounding the counter of her kitchen sink, she filled the container with water and arranged the vibrant buds as she went on, "Find a guy you're really into and stick with him for a while. You'll probably find out you like."

Maxwell plopped down onto her long couch, dismissed, "No thanks. You know settling down isn't my style. You grew out of our fun days, but I'm not about to give them up as easily." Folding his arms behind his braided head, he watched as his redheaded partner returned to the living room to set the vase at the center of her table and asked, "How is your boring, predictable life with Fei going anyway?"

Folding her legs beneath her as she occupied the opposite end cushion of the sofa, Anna faced her fellow agent. "First off, it's not nearly as boring or predictable as you're assuming," she smirked. Biting her bottom lip, she practically radiated with excitement when she announced, "Secondly, it's about to become even more interesting since Wufei asked me to move in with him this morning"

Violet eyes growing, Duo sat upright and shifted his body towards her. "Really?" he managed. He lunged forward when his friend began to nod enthusiastically and hugged her tightly, ignoring how wet her spiraling hair was against him. "That's great," he smiled by her ear. "I know how much he means to you and all, so I'm happy for 'ya."

Downs hugged him back as tightly, giggling, "Thank you, Duo."

Pulling back, her long-time partner in crime laughed, "Better you than me. I'm not about to take a plunge like that with anybody." A sour expression coming over his face, he shook his head, "Next thing you know it'll be marriage... kids..." he hung his tongue out as though he tasted something foul.

"Well, I hope that's where we're heading eventually," Anna responded, a wistful smile coming over her. Slapping her associate's arm, she snapped, "And I'm still not giving up on you, either. Someday you're going to come across someone who changes everything for you, too."

His head falling back with his laughter, Maxwell advised, "Don't go holding your breath there. I like the life of a lone wolf." Climbing to his feet, he checked his watch. "And there's still time for me to head out for a prowl."

Blue eyes rolling, Downs stood up and crossed her arms as she cautioned, "Team meeting tomorrow. Whatever you have to get out of your system, don't overdo it so you can actually show up on time for a change. If this case ends up shaping into a big thing, we're all going to be under the microscope and that includes Lady Une."

A hand lifting up like he was taking an oath, Duo vowed solemnly, "I'll be in the office five minutes before everyone else." Dropping his hand, he leaned in and planted another kiss that he held against the grinning redhead's cheek as she leaned into it. "Have a good night, darling. See ya tomorrow." 

Since she knew better than to argue a point with the stubborn young man, Anna had to accept that she'd said her piece and had to leave it at that and replied, "Good night." Hitting his arm, she threw in a worried, "Be safe."

Gently rubbing the top of her damp head, Maxwell winked. "No worries. I've got it under control," he gave as his usual answer to her sentiment that he had heard time and time again from her over the years that they had known each other. "Love you," he concluded in their usual salutation while spinning on his heels and moving from the room.

"Love you, too," Anna returned with the same affection in her voice. 

With a wave, the braided agent spun saw himself out, closing the front door behind him as his teammate shook her head. 

"He'll be late," Downs told herself, a lopsided grin curling her lips. Her smile warming as she looked to the beautiful arrangement displayed on her table, she chuckled and shook her head again. "But he still has his redeeming qualities."

Shuffling on her socked feet, she locked up and finished preparing for bed for what would be one of her last nights in her small rental house.

* * * *

At a police station one town away from Gavin University, where Heero Yuy attended, the slow night for the clerk working the phones was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone. "Austin Police, how may I help you?" the young woman greeted.

"Please! You have to bring someone to the Drexel Hill! One of our roommates is missing!" a male voice cried frantically over the line.

Well aware of the off campus residence, the blonde answering the call frowned deeply, "Ok, hold on and take a breath. Are you sure that he isn't just out for the night?"

The panic from the caller only amplified as he all but shouted, "Please, ma'am, you have to get some officers over here right away! I just went into his room and there's... blood... so much blood!"

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 4  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Human beings in a mob  
What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god?  
What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything?  
We make it out alive All right, all right...  
No church in the wild  
-Lyrics to 'No Church In the Wild' performed by Devlin, Ed Sheeran & Labrinth]

 

"I must say that you have the most innate ability of reading people I've ever seen in any student as young as you over the course of my many years teaching psychology, Heero."

"Thank you, Professor Lowe. It's something I've always had, so it only seemed right to put it to use in helping others solve problems in their lives."

"Ah, and that it will. However, there is one very important element to assisting those who need such guidance that you're not quite grasping."

"...Oh? What would that be?"

"The human factor, the emotional side that comes with counseling others. I appreciate that you cannot become too invested in any case that you would suffer transference of patient's problems... but you cannot be completely shut off from basic feelings, either... especially your own."

* * * *

Heero was in the campus cafeteria for breakfast long before most of his fellow classmates would bother to roll out of bed to run across the sprawling grounds to their morning classes. 

For all intents and purposes, he didn't need to be up at all since his first session didn't start for another three hours. But, he was a creature of habit and breakfast was an important tool in starting one's day.

This particular day, however, was starting off differently from the moment he stepped into the dining hall's doors to gather up a light meal. 

Off behind the counters where servers were still filling trays with food, several heads were ducked and muttering quietly. Though he couldn't make out the conversations as he crunched on his cereal, there was no doubt that the conversation was a tense one if the psych student had deducted by the tones he was able to pick up. 

A few tables away, the only other early partakers in the room were huddled together as they scanned over their phones and digital tablets furiously. Like the cafeteria staff, they were deeply engaged in their own murmured discussion.

Frowning to himself, Yuy reached for his own phone to search through the daily school bulletin and world news reports, but nothing jumped out as anything to cause concern. Nearly exhausting his resources, he turned then to the local digital paper when he first article made the reason for the tension all too clear. In bold, black letters, he read:

'Police Respond To Bloody Scene At Drexel Hill'

His heart dropping into his stomach, Heero's shoulders fell heavily along with his jaw as his cobalt eyes grew. Feeling the color drain from his face, he read over what little information the reporter had from the taped off scene as uniformed officers worked late into the night to investigate a missing student's room. 

There were only a couple of eyewitness comments that mentioned blood and their classmate's phone that had been left behind. Besides that, there were not many more details included due to the ongoing investigation...

...but there was one piece of the puzzle that struck a chord.

Further down the article was a snapshot of a young man of twenty-one years with curly, red hair, green eyes and a smirk of a grin with a name at the bottom that he didn't recognize.

While there were a lot of details lost to Yuy when it came to the night of the party he'd attended, he vividly remembered that face amongst the crowd. And he recalled that the vanished Thomas Klein had hovered around the bar.

An image of the black car came rushing back to send a shockwave of fear down from the top of the upcoming psychologist's head to his toes. While there was nothing of interest on the street where the vehicle had been parked, it was within two miles of Drexel Hill.

Shooting to his feet, Heero turned his phone off and hurriedly cleared his tray to all but run from the cafeteria. 

His body moving on instinct rather than rational thought thanks to his swirling thoughts, he found himself in his car and starting the ignition before he realized he had reached his vehicle. Forcing himself to calm his breathing, he closed the driver door and concentrated on driving out of the main facility complex's parking lot.

He should have called the cops. But then, who would believe anything he had to say? Hell, even he wasn't sure that he wasn't overreacting.

In the end, there was only one place he could go where he would be heard and understood. And it was a good thing he had paid attention to the road during the one and only trip he'd ever made there.

* * * *

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Agent Scythe?"

Spinning in his chair, Duo kicked his feet up to prop them on the edge of his desk as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head with a smug grin. 

"Good morning, Lady Une," he greeted in a chipper voice. "What wrong? A guy can't come in early to start his day at the office?" Waving a hand over himself to display the green work shirt, black pants and brown tie he wore, he added, "I even got in uniform and all just for you."

Briefcase in one hand and a cup from her favorite coffee shop in the other, his lovely Commander ignored his question and frowned deeply, "What did you do?" Her brown eyes growing, she shook her head, "Never mind. I need to finish my dose of caffeine before I hear it."

His smile turning downward, Maxwell huffed, "Why does everyone jump to the assumption that I did something wrong when I'm trying to do the right thing like showing up on time for work?"

The corner of her mouth curling up as she walked past him for her sealed off office, Lady Une replied, "Your track record, Duo. We know better from your track record." 

She called back over her shoulder, "Team meeting in forty minutes. Congratulations on getting here first to inform the others." Stepping into her room, the door whooshed closed behind her.

With a shrug, the braided agent reclined further back just as the chimes of the elevators filled the air at their arrivals to the floor in close succession. Some familiar voices exchanged 'good morning's and friendly banter before his fellow teammates rounded the corner to freeze in shock at the sight of him.

"I should have taken the bet against you," Quatre spoke up first when he was able to move his slack jaw. Beside him, Trowa chuckled deeply.

A wide smile brightening her face, Anna stepped towards the knot of desks as she said, "Mornin', Duo. How was it to wake up at dawn for the first time in... ever?"

Maxwell groaned, "Every bit as horrible as I imagined it. How you people voluntarily get up this early is beyond me." Gesturing to the redhead, he smiled, "But a promise is a promise and I take my word to you seriously. Besides, I'd owe you a lot more than flowers for talking Lady Une down if I was late for yet another team meeting."

Lowering her latte cup and briefcase at her spot linked between his and Wufei's, Downs mouthed a sincere, 'Thank you.' She brushed down the front of her tan, knee-length skirt before lowering herself into her chair and booted her computer up.

Across from her, Wufei was setting up at his station when his friend's violet eyes fell on him. "Maxwell," the Chinese agent acknowledged with a firm nod. "Nice to see there's hope for you yet." Winner and Barton snickered as they took to their own linked desks, completing the cluster of their team's workspace.

"It's your fault for not seeing it sooner," Duo smirked. "Now, don't go expecting this every day for me. Today's an exception to my rule of waking before my body's damned good and ready to deal with whatever we're handing." 

Glancing at the clock on his monitor, he righted himself in his seat and announced, "Lady Une wants us in her office in about thirty minutes. She seems to be in a good mood and we got what we needed from our insider, so this should be a smooth briefing with her."

Chang sighed as he typed away at his keyboard. "Good. Then all we have to worry about is decoding that data," he stated. "I think its safe to say everything is going as it should for this case so far."

That was music to Maxwell's ears, his smile growing in relief. Already, he could feel himself well in the clear after his mishap while he was undercover. He didn't have a thing to worry about now.

* * * *

Fifteen minutes later...

Heero walked past the sliding front doors of the federal building and moved straight for the receptionist desk. Recalling the name of the beautiful young woman typing at her computer, he opened his mouth before she had time to fully meet his gaze and urged, "Catherine, I need to see Duo Maxwell right away."

Blinking widely in surprise as well as recognition of her visitor, the redhead behind the protective glass walls rose to her feet and opened the window over the check in counter. "I know he has an important meeting first thing this morning that he can't be called away fr-"

"This is urgent," Yuy insisted, racing around to the window. "And if his meeting has anything to do with the case he's working on, he needs to hear what I have to tell him. Would you please try and see if he can see me?"

At the word 'case,' the receptionist's eyebrows raised. Then, taking in the genuine concern written on her guest's face, she nodded, "Okay. I'll call him. Make yourself comfortable, Mister..."

Breathing in relief, the scholar told her, "Heero. Just Heero. Thank you, Catherine." Still on edge, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue wind breaker and rounded the desk to sit at one of the couches that made up the waiting area. Removing his cell phone, he scanned through pages to arm himself with what he needed.

The redhead returned to her chair and rolled over to her phone. Biting her lip, she picked up the receiver and dialed the four digit extension of the braided agent. After two rings, the call was picked up and her friend's voice asked, "What's up, Kit Kat? I really don't have time to chat, so it-"

Clearing her throat, she looked away from the visitor at the couch and replied, "Heero's here to see you, Duo. He says it's urgent."

A dead silence was her only response for a few breaths before she pressed, "Duo?" 

Still, there was nothing from her coworker. 

Leaning forward in her chair so that she disappeared behind the counter, she informed softly, "The poor guy looks like he's seen a ghost and told me that whatever brought him here might have to do with your case."

"Fuck me," came over the line in a panicked murmur. 

At his own desk, Maxwell covered the end of his receiver and his mouth over it as he whispered, "I can't deal with this right now." 

Eyeing his teammates as they were busy and spread throughout the floor in the final preparations for their meeting, he kept his voice low as he half-groaned, "Lady Une's gonna have my head on a platter if she gets any wind of this."

Catherine warned, "What will happen if he goes to the police to talk to them instead? You can't run the risk of word of the Preventers getting out to the public in any sort. It would compromise your investigation." 

Her frown returning when she peered over at her guest, she said, "However you got him involved in whatever you guys are looking into, you owe it to him to hear him out. He's holding it in well enough, but I'm telling you something has him scared." 

Dropping his head onto his desk, Duo let out a frustrated moan. Not only was he in the rare situation of having to face one of his conquests, he was going to have to do it when their encounter was centered around what was potentially the biggest case of his career... in front of his Commander.

But there was no way around his feeling bad for having the student worried about... whatever it was if it did involve the case.

Reluctantly concluding that there was no way out for him, Agent Scythe sighed deeply, "I'll be right down." Not waiting for a response, he hung up and sprang from his desk to hurry for the elevators. 

Lifting their heads from their private conversation a few feet away by the printer, Wufei and Anna blinked in confusion as they watched his retreat. "If I'm not back by the time the meeting starts, stall for me," the braided agent requested before they could get a word out. Pressing the down button for the lift, the doors opened to him right away and he slipped inside.

Heart pounding in his ears, Maxwell weaved his way through the main corridor and the swinging glass doors after the receptionist desk. Yuy was on his feet and walking towards him so that they met in the middle of the waiting area as he asked, "What's going on, 'Ro?"

Sensing his transgression's rush to move him along, Heero informed, "I think your contact who slipped that chip in your drink was killed over the weekend."

Instantly freezing mid-step, Duo's violet eyes widened. "What?" he breathed.

Yuy held up his cell phone to reveal the mug shot of his classmate from the digital article. "Does he look at all familiar to you?" he inquired, though his tone made it more of a statement than a question since he was certain what the answer would be.

Every nerve seizing at the picture of the face that he remembered from the party, Maxwell's face paled as he reached out to hold the phone with a whispered, "Holy shit." Slowly lowering the screen to take in the anxious scholar, he swallowed roughly. Without warning, he shot his hand out to grip one of Heero's wrists. 

"Come on," he offered, pulling his charge behind him to the blocked off doors. Looking to the receptionist, he announced, "I'm clearing him through, Kat." His friend nodded and pressed a button below her desk to bring the glass doors to open for the pair without the need for a swipe of the agent's access card.

When they stepped into the elevator, Duo released his guest and returned his cell phone. During the climb, he tapped his foot nervously while he looked to the digital numbers of the floors they climbed and muttered, "Comeoncomeoncomeon."

The doors widened just enough for them to make their way onto the seventh floor. Automatically turning the corner, Maxwell picked Chang out as he stepped out of his office and called curtly, "Fei!"

Caught off guard by his yell, the Chinese agent spun to face his teammate in his tracks and turned to shocked stone at the sight of the college student accompanying Duo. 

Nearly dropping the papers in her hand, Anna's mouth fell open in her own surprise over their visitor's presence. 

Frowning in confusion, Trowa and Quatre stopped sorting out the reports at their desks to observe the scene unfolding before them while centering on the new face amongst them.

Quickly recovering, Wufei's eyes glared in irritation as he stormed for his friend. "What the hell is this all about?" he hissed under his breath. "We are about to go in to meet with the Commander of our unit to go over the details of a high priority-"

"We have a situation that needs to be looked into," Duo advised, cutting him off. "We might have an even bigger case on our hands than we first thought."

As the conversation went on beyond their earshot, Barton slowly walked up behind his partner to lean over behind him. "Think we have time to make a bowl of popcorn?" he asked softly by the other agent's ear. "This is going to be quite the show."

What light banter he started with the intention to lighten the mood was completely forgotten when their team leader turned towards them with a stricken expression on his face that was almost immediately replaced with determined focus. 

Pointing at the blonde, he rushed towards his desk as he ordered, "Quatre, pull up everything you can from Austin County's police records on the current Drexel Hill from as far back as the initial call in early this morning." 

He kept the bark in his voice as he commanded his other teammate, "Barton, work with him to use every database we have access to and dig into the person of interest from that missing person file- Thomas Klein. I want whatever you can get your hands on from his background down to his library checkout history if there is one."

Fixed to their tasks, the pair separated and swirled their chairs towards their computers to type at lightning speed.

Having been close enough to the hushed discussion between Duo and Wufei, Anna took it upon herself to oversee their uneasy guest. "Hey, Heero," she soothed with her natural smile that somehow managed to calm him no matter what was happening in his world that had been turned upside down.

Lightly draping an arm around his shoulders, the redhead ushered him away as she suggested, "Let's hang out in the rec area for a bit while the guys get Lady Une up to speed on what's going on."

Yuy swallowed roughly, but gladly went along with her. 

Up until that moment, he hadn't realized how much he needed having that simple contact to make him feel secure. In fact, it was so needed that he unconsciously leaned into her arm for more of that solace being offered to him. 

Funny, considering how not only was he one who never relied on such gestures, but he had only known the young woman briefly and under the most odd circumstances.

As though she had read his fear that had only slightly recoiled, Downs lowered her voice so that only he could hear her promise, "You're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you. No need to worry any more, okay?"

"Okay," Heero heard himself reply, actually believing it as he spoke it. His nerves steadying at that release, he breathed out a long sigh as his shoulders dropped. A small grin curling his lips, he told her sincerely, "Thank you." 

Anna smiled and gave him a wink as she continued to walk them away from the rest of the team. Biting her lip, she glanced over her shoulder to wearily eye her lover and best friend that they were leaving behind to handle the mess that they had been pulled into.

The door to Lady Une's office opened to her as she emerged onto the floor. "I called a team meeting and I find myself without a team to meet with," she complained loudly so that her words carried to her agents that she now found occupied and not in her room as they should have been. "Let's go, people."

Brown eyes falling on the unfamiliar young man with Anna, the Preventer's head supervisor began, "And who gave clearance to-"

"Sorry, Commander," Chang broke in as he and Duo abruptly closed in on her, blocking her vision of their company. 

The Chinese officer frowned, "There is serious cause for concern regarding the investigation that's just been brought to light that can't wait to be looked into. Gesturing to his braided teammate, he stated, "We need to speak with you privately to fill you in on everything."

Uncomfortable as he was in having to 'fess up to his actions, Maxwell had come to terms with the simple fact that it needed to happen. Shifting on the balls of his feet, he gave a subtle nod and fought back the churning of his stomach.

Her eyes still narrowed, Lady Une waved for them to fall in step behind her as she led the way into her office. Folding her hands together on the edge of her desk when she took her seat, she bore down on the agents that set themselves in the chairs before her as her door closed behind them. 

"Alright," she drew out, "I'm only going to say this once. Neither one of you are going to want to know me if you leave anything out of this discussion, so be sure to not forget a single detail of whatever you're about to tell me." 

Taking a deep breath, she locked onto Duo and demanded, "Now.. Start from the very beginning."

 

 

TBC


	6. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 5  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Here come old flat top  
He come groovin' up slowly  
He got joo joo eyeball  
He one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please  
-Lyrics to 'Come Together' covered by Aerosmith]

 

Heero chewed on the inside of his cheek as he sat in wait for any sign of life from Lady Une's closed off office. 

What little banter of conversation he could carry with Anna was lost to him, spare for a few questions that she asked about what he was studying and such to keep him mentally distracted. She had even been kind enough to run out and purchase him a tea that he sipped, grateful to have something to do besides have his mind run wild on him. 

"So, what do you do for fun?" Downs asked, her grin never wavering in her effort to calm him down as best she could while they shared a couch in the Preventer rec area. For some reason, that particular inquiry reached her charge and had him blinking at her as though he had woken from a dream. 

Finally feeling a little more like himself, Yuy snorted, "I think I had enough 'fun' a couple of nights ago to last me the rest of my life." 

Staring down into the cup he held with both hands against his lap, he shrugged, "I don't have time for anything outside of my studies since I'm looking to obtain my masters in psychology in a couple of years. That party was a rare deviation from the norm and all the experience I needed to know I'm not missing out on anything."

Anna's blue eyes grew slightly as her smile faded. "I guess I can't blame you there," she replied. Smirking, she reassured, "Although, I feel inclined tell you from my own experience that not every party ends with people waking up to find a federal agent in their bed and an explosive in their stomachs. You just got especially lucky. Some people would pay top dollar for that much fun in one evening." 

She won a sharp laugh from the student for that. 

Folding her arms behind her head, the redhead frowned, "You don't have any friends that you hang out with?" Heero shook his head. "Never got in trouble? Lived on the edge a little? Dated anyone?" Again, the scholar shook his head.

"Let's just put it this way," Heero told her, "if I were to go missing, it'd take a hell of a lot longer than a few hours for anyone at my school to notice. I keep to myself because I like it that way. It keeps me focused on what I'm trying to accomplish."

For a long pause, Downs gazed at him in silence before she muttered, "Damn. That's actually kinda sad." 

Yuy frowned a bit that that, but had no time to react further when Lady Une's office door slid open and captured the attention of everyone on the floor including Quatre and Trowa, who had stopped typing to peek their heads up from their monitors.

Stepping out of the room, Wufei held an unreadable expression on his face as he centered on the pair sitting at the couch across the way and cleared his throat. "Anna, Heero," he called, gesturing to the open door behind him.

On their feet, the agent and the student exchanged glances and made their way towards Chang while the couple at their computers threw themselves back into their work.

Heero swallowed roughly as he entered the Commander's office and immediately noted Duo sitting in one of the two chairs before the only desk in the space. 

Maxwell made no move to turn his braided head away from gazing straight ahead at his supervisor, even when he must have known the room was filling up... most likely to hide what was going through his mind at the moment.

Drawing a deep breath, Yuy raised his head to take in the attractive woman behind the desk with brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and matched the hue of her eyes. She stood up in a uniform and jacket of browns, greens and black similar to the rest of the team. 

A hand extended, she bent towards him with a smile and a sincere, "Heero, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Middie Une, or Lady Une as my agents call me, and I am the head Commander of the Preventer division."

Put further at ease by her firm handshake that he received, Yuy nodded firmly, "Thank you, Commander. Nice to meet you, too." 

He lowered himself into the seat beside Maxwell and peered from the corner of his eye to the braided agent. For a fleeting breath in time, Duo's violet gaze met his and a sympathetic smile was offered before he stared off once more.

"First things first," Middie muttered. With a snap of her finger, she pointed at Wufei and Anna. Pointing at the side of her desk, she wordlessly ordered them to flank her. Quickly falling in line side-by-side, the pair stood straight and taut in anticipation of whatever awaited. 

Her brown eyes boring down on them, Commander Une told them sternly, "Agent Wolf and Agent Fire, I only want a 'Yes' or 'No' answer from the both of you and nothing more. If none of the events of this morning had come about, would either one of you have come forward to tell me about Agent Scythe's involving a civilian in our case in the manner that he had when he was undercover?" As she spoke, Maxwell gulped and cast his eyes downward.

Without a moment's hesitation nor a flash or regret from Chang or Downs, they answered clearly in a harmonized unison, "No."

Stunned, Duo shot his head up and blinked widely at his teammates as his jaw fell slack. They had just been given the opportunity to wipe their hands clean of his slip up and without so much as blinking, they accepted whatever fate would be handed to them by admitting they would have covered for him had the incident never come up.

Heero was impressed by their bold loyalty, though he kept his face trained to not display his reaction. It was a noble deed on both their parts to stand by their comrade by taking a proverbial bullet for him.

Lady Une sighed deeply, her building frustration melting away to a hint of a grin as she shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?" Maxwell, however, was... if the way he bit his lip and hung his head as any indication. Not only had he expected his friends to look out for themselves, he would have understood it.

After a short pause to weigh her options, the Commander nodded firmly to Wufei and Anna as she said quietly, "Very well. I appreciate your honesty and your loyalty. You are both dismissed. Give Agent Night and Agent Rock a hand in their research."

Bowing their heads, the pair turned on their heels and stepped through the door that slid open to them. The second the door closed to seal them off, the young woman focused on her remaining subordinate who kept his braided head down. 

"I did that for your sake, Duo," she frowned sadly. "Don't you ever take them for granted. By all rights, I could have stripped them of their badges for withholding such information from me." 

The corner of her mouth curling up at his flinch, she shrugged, "I had no intention of doing such a thing, but they weren't aware of that. Few in this life will ever find themselves as fortunate as you to have people like that to call their friends."

The next rough swallow from her agent was audible as he nodded shallowly. Raising his head slowly, he sniffled as the only physical sign that he was fighting to keep his emotions together.

Folding her hands together on the edge of her desk, she spun her chair to face their guest and smiled kindly to him. "As for you, Mister Yuy," she began, "I needed you to witness what I am up against when it comes to these knuckleheads that I have to keep in line." Immediately, the tension in the air dissipated as the young men before her laughed at the sentiment.

When the atmosphere settled, the Commander said sincerely, "I cannot apologize enough for how you've been mixed up into this case and I do hope you know not one of my agents would have consciously put you in danger. Whatever measures you would like to take in holding this department responsible for any damages, I will be happy to assist you and take the fallout to see that you are compensated in whatever way you need."

Taken aback by the measures at which Middie was going to look after him, Heero's eyes enlarged. She had given him a blank sheet to lay out his wishes as he pleased. 

In the end, his initial desires were the same. "All I want is for all of this to go away," he chose aloud. "I'm aware that what happened was unintentional. I can live with that so long as I don't have to worry about my safety."

Duo craned his head so that he could look at him full on for the first time since the scholar was brought into the office. Relief flooding him, his mouth curled in a grateful grin. "Well, you're in great hands for that," he reassured with a wink. "Me 'n the gang won't let anything happen to you."

"Agent Scythe might have trouble keeping it in his pants," the Commander smirked as her chagrined associate set a half-hearted glare and a huff her way before she directed the rest of her sentiment to their company, "But I can say beyond any doubt that he's right in saying that. They're rough around the edges, but I truly believe them all to be the best of the best and more than capable of protecting you." 

His agitation ebbing, Duo flashed her a grin that he passed along to his charge as their eyes locked again. 

Time froze for Heero in that instant and he was taken back to their night together. Sober and aware of his senses now, he could easily see how easy it was for him to be to drawn to the handsome creature that he brought back to his room under a haze of alcohol enhanced primal urges.

But there also remained that hint of danger that practically radiated from the agent that was recognized in the light of day as his wild abandon in life that was becoming all the more clear. Given how put together the psych major was, he had to admit that there must have been truth in opposites attracting.

Unfolding her hands, Lady Une sat up taller as she added, "And protecting you will only be easier once we sort out what exactly we're dealing with and whether or not this new development at Drexel Hill is at all related. This mission is still in its early stages as we had a very garbled tip relayed to us from the FBI to intercept that chip, which we still have to decipher."

Heero glanced at his watch, informing, "I'd be grateful for the help, but I should be heading back to campus for my classes."

"Classes?" Middie repeated in confusion. "Mister Yuy, I should suggest that you stay here for the day until we lay out the details of your security. The logistics of who will be watching over you and when will need to be assigned. Then there is your room, which we should have searched just to be sure..."

Whatever the young woman continued to run down drifted off in the far backdrop of the thoughts running through the scholar's mind. Miss class? He *never* missed a class. That unsettled feeling sank back in for reasons beyond the potential threat on his wellbeing.

That was when a chilling image decided to come back into the forefront of his mind. 

A light nudge to his arm brought him back to the present, in which he noticed Lady Une had stopped talking and Duo was frowning in worry at him as he asked, "You okay, 'Ro?"

"There was a black car with tinted windows," he murmured, fighting off a shiver. "I saw it yesterday morning when I was out for a run."

Backs straightening and eyes growing, the Preventers silently urged him to go on. Shaking his head, he shrugged, "I can't explain it, but something seemed... off about it and I stayed out of sight until it pulled away. This morning, when I read the paper, I realized that it was parked within walking distance of Drexel Hill. I'm probably overreacting, but..."

Maxwell asked, "Did you get the plate number? Maybe catch a glimpse of the driver?"

Finding himself relieved that he was being taken seriously by the braided agent who had become very grave and attentive to what was being relayed to him, Yuy let out the air that he had been holding onto. "No," he frowned. "I was behind some bushes and couldn't get a good view of those things."

Lady Une thought aloud, "There are toll booths at the bridges flanking the area. If they came from out of town, they would have had to cross one of them. Agent Scythe, I want you to pull whatever strings you have to and obtain the video footage from those posts to see if any vehicles fit that description. We might get lucky." 

Duo was on his feet with a proclaimed, "On it." Set to his assignment, he all but ran from the office.

Grinning encouragingly to her guest when they were alone, Middie said, "I've never been one to doubt instinct. If you felt uneasy, you handled the situation well."

Doctor J had preached to Heero that he needed to trust his emotions, or instincts. Just as his late father had... Still, it was nice to have the agents take him seriously.

And because of that, he surrendered himself to the fact that the Commander made a point in her recommendation to stay where he was until he knew he was fine to return to campus. His professors would work with him to make up for the lessons he'd miss.

Folding her hands flat together before her chin, Lady Une murmured, "Since we have the room to ourselves, there's one little detail I need to hear because you look like you should be in high school... Please tell me you're not a minor on top of all of this."

Maybe it was his anxiety that had finally snapped that made her concern strike Yuy as funny. But whatever it was, his head fell back with a fitful laugh regardless. "No, ma'am," he snickered when he was able to get a hold of himself. "I'll be turning twenty in a couple of months."

Sagging heavily in her chair, the officer sighed deeply, "Thank God. Statuary rape is about the last thing I ever would have needed getting out. As much as I care about Maxwell, I would have skinned him alive for that."

"How old is Duo?" Heero inquired. The words were past his lips before he could ponder over why he really cared. But then, there was a lot going on that he remained unaware of. "Your whole team seems... awfully young to be federal agents of any kind."

Warming at that, Middie leaned back in her chair and smiled, "They range from twenty-two, with Duo and Anna being the babies of the bunch, to twenty-four. And they all got their start in this division when they were nineteen, making them one the longest standing squads in this whole building." Unable to hide his wonder, the student blinked his widened, cobalt eyes. 

Lady Une chuckled as she stood up. "As part of my promise to see to your safety, I am giving you full disclosure to my team and the case that they are involved in. There will not be any secrets and you will be updated as I am on their progress. And if you are going to have such clearance, we might as well start with formal introductions so that you may be properly acquainted with them." 

Waving a hand, she urged her charge to follow her back out to the floor. He was quick to fall in step behind her to be greeted by overlapping clicks of keyboard strokes as the five Preventers were sitting at their clustered desks and glued to their monitors. 

"Fall in, everyone," the Commander called over the steady clamor. Saving where they were, the lot broke from their computers and approached to stand in a clean line. 

Stretching a hand out to their visitor, their supervisor announced, "Just so you are all on the same page, this is Heero Yuy and he is a student at Great Lakes Villanova University. He had assisted Duo in retrieving the chip that we had been tipped off on and therefore will remain involved in this case until it is closed. That means treat him like a sixth member of the team, giving him whatever information he wants and allowing him to join in as he wishes."

Eyes blinked in surprise and heads turned to each until Lady Une began again with the tallest of the bunch at the start of the line. "This is Agent Night, Trowa Barton," she shared. "He is our usual go-to for undercover assignments when his technological skills are not required. He is also one hell of a marksman that makes him our resident sniper when action is required."

Smiling, he bowed his head to the scholar with a sincere, "Good to meet you, Heero. My apologies in advance for having to deal with us." Snickering along with the Preventers, Yuy nodded back while noting how the young man unconsciously tugged down on the sleeves of his green uniform shirt.

Middie shook her head in amusement and moved to the next in line as she said, "Agent Rock, Quatre Winner, is our inner liaison for information such as the leak to the chip that he recovered. He can get in and out of any database, no matter how high the security. He is also our public and human resources correspondent to handle media reports and smooth over any... colorful acts from the team that might rub the public wrong."

"A job that I'm not nearly paid enough for thanks to this bunch," the blonde smirked, causing his associates to laugh and nod in agreement. Taking the initiative to put himself out there, he stepped forward and held out a hand as he grinned, "Hi, Heero."

Relaxing all the more thanks to Winner's kind demeanor, the psych major's smile grew a bit as they exchanged a firm handshake before the officer fell back in line. First impressions of people were rarely wrong. And based on the friendliness of the correspondent, Yuy was pretty confident that he would get along well with him.

Lady Une proceeded on and whacked the third in the ranks upside the back of his braided head. "Oooww!" Duo cried, wincing as he rubbed the tender spot and grumbled, "Alright... alright. I guess I deserved that." His squad mates held in their laughter... but only barely as a few snorts and chuckles escaped. Even Heero bit his lip.

With a smug grin, Middie pointed with her thumb at her target and commented, "You've already met Duo Maxwell, aka Agent Scythe. God help me, I put him in charge of most of our field work for recoveries, undercover investigations and muscling out information when needed. He might be the biggest handful of the team, but he's also damned good at handling whatever's thrown at him including a lot of our behind the scene tasks."

Lowering his hand, the braided young man smiled at her for the compliment and peered back at his lover. "Hello, Heero," he spoke in that near purr that made the scholar's toes curl and breath hitch. 

Odd, the effect that the agent had on him, Yuy thought to himself. he could understand the reaction were he under the effect of an alcohol buzz as he was when they first met... but apparently there was more to whatever drew him to Maxwell than he was first willing to accept. Steeling his nerve, he did offer a small smirk and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Then there's Anna Downs, or Agent Fire," Middie declared as she approached the smiling redhead. "There are few as knowledgeable in weapons of every sort as her. If it can kill or explode, she's aware of all the of ways it can do so and , if possible, how to defuse it." Raising an eyebrow at the expert, she added, "And she'll tell you all about those things in detail with the same tranquil air as someone relaying the weather, just to warn you in case you haven't already experienced that from her."

Her head tilting to the side to the entertainment of her friends, the named agent frowned in genuine puzzlement, "Wait... that needs to come with a warning?"

Snickering, Wufei nudged her and reassured softly, "Don't worry. It's all part of your charm." 

There was another one of those moments between them when it was as though they forgot the rest of the world around them as they smiled at one another. It had a way of making Heero feel as though he was snooping in on a private glimpse in their private lives. If ever he wondered if they were involved, this glimmer had made it plain and clear to him now that they were indeed.

"He's right, Anna. It's... refreshing to know someone with that attitude," the student broke in, catching himself off guard at how quick he felt the need to put her at ease. Snapping her head of curly red hair, the young woman beamed and winked at him.

Growing all the more confident in her decision to involve her guest with every encounter, the Commander's smile spread further across her face as she patted shoulder the last of the Preventer, concluding, "Finally, there Wufei Chang also known as Agent Wolf resident jack-of-all trades and leader of the pack. Along with overseeing every aspect of our missions, he has the near impossible responsibility for keeping the others in line."

Arms folding across his chest, the Chinese agent snorted, "Which should earn me eventual canonization into sainthood for everything I put up with on a daily basis." Laughter filled the air again as he grinned smugly to his associates. To the unruly haired young man, he said earnestly, "Good to have you along for the ride, Yuy."

Still not entirely sure how he felt about the prospect of being thrown into a federal investigation with people that he still had only barely come to know, a couple of which he had only just met, Heero reserved himself to a quiet, "Thanks."

Bringing her hands together in a loud clap, Lady Une proclaimed, "Alright, we've all been acquainted and we have a lot of work ahead of us." 

Centered on the agents, she ordered, "Back to whatever you all were tackling. I want to know all that's going on in the Drexel Hill investigation and whether or not we should seriously consider Thomas Klein at all involved in our case. Get me answers within two hours so we can plan out strategy for how to proceed." Not needing to be told twice, the team broke for their desks and buried themselves into their research.

"Make yourself comfortable, Mister Yuy," Middie advised the scholar. "Consider this your home away from home from now until our case is solved." 

Heero swallowed roughly at that, eyeing the Preventers as they continued on in their assignments.

In a matter of three days, he had gone from an ideal student to a confidant and person of interest to a team of federal agents.

So much for life returning to normal.

 

TBC


	7. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 6  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

Over the course of the couple of hours that Heero spent in the rec space of the Preventers' floor, he made several observations as the agents lost themselves to their tasks. Automatically falling back upon his studies, he was able to make several deductions that clued him deeper into the psyche of his caretakers.

And before long, he was just as absorbed in his observing as his hosts were focused on their computers and pages that they would occasionally get up to collect from the printer at the end of their block of desks for a closer study.

For one thing, Quatre was the only one of the bunch who had framed pictures on his desk. Those images were of family which included a large slew of sisters if their striking resemblance was any indication. Then there was what appeared to be an ornate rug that was rolled up and tucked away beneath his desk that Yuy had a straight vantage point to spot it. A look at the sprawling lands that were featured in the snapshots were the final piece of the puzzle to one aspect of the correspondent.

Winner was Arabian. The fact that the blonde was willing to store a prayer rug in the office boasted the support he had from his teammates to worship and honor his beliefs as he desired... 

...an admirable quality of all of them, Heero admitted to himself. Middle Easterners had yet to shake the label of terrorists and enemies since 9/11, even now nearly a century following the tragic event. But Quatre had been welcomed into the fold of federal agents working against actual conspirators and to be who he was in spite of what most society would have accepted.

Then there was Trowa Barton. Both the tallest and the oldest of the lot, he was easily the quietest as well. Whether that was because he was reserving himself due to the presence of a stranger or he was naturally more of a listener than a talker would only be revealed in time. Regardless of the reason behind it, he was very observant and soaked up everything around him like a sponge. 

Whether he was not engaged in a particular conversation or not, the corner of Agent Night's mouth would curl up or he would make another subtle shift in his posture as he typed away. A sign that he was very aware of what was going on at all times.

On more than one occasion, there would be a 'tick' in the form of a tug on his long sleeves or a slight tremor in his fingers that Barton would suddenly become aware of and stop. Most probably wouldn't notice the acts or think anything of them if they did. However, Yuy did catch them and had a very good idea as to what they meant.

Anna was every bit the social butterfly that the scholar had taken her to be. She was the first one to be called for assistance from all of her teammates for her opinion and another pair of hands when it was required to which she'd jump to her feet and rush to their aid. 

Clearly the others were used to the way she would gently move or hang over them to have a better look at whatever they were going over together. At a time when she needed to be the one 'driving' at Trowa's computer, she climbed into his lap without hesitation or invitation. He simply chuckled and allowed her to proceed like he had half expected her to take matters into her own hands in such a way.

The redhead was definitely one of the chattier of the squad, only rivaled by a certain braided agent in that. But her male counterparts all seemed to hang on her every word whether she was discussing their assignments or how she couldn't get her hair to cooperate with her that morning, making her have to pull it up in a ponytail. That only verified how the other agents considered her as an equal that they highly respected. Being the only woman on the force, she would have likely fought to earn and deserve that.

It only took an hour of people-watching for Heero to determine that Wufei was without question the right choice as the pack leader. Able to juggle several jobs at once, all the while monitoring the progress of his associates, he took on all of it without pause. He had an answer to every question, a solution to every challenge in their researching.

Driven to carrying out their current projects, Chang was the one to rope everyone back to order if ever there seemed to be a drift in the conversations going around. 

He did this simply by clearing his throat or a glance at whoever might have been derailing them from their plotted course. There was no raising his voice or so much as a slight made at anyone's expense... but there was definitely a great deal of holding back from what the student picked up from the way that a hand could start to curl into a fist only to be opened before it fully closed.

Finally, there was Duo Maxwell. The loud jester ready with a smile and a laugh whenever someone needed it. But as open and carefree as he was when conversing with his friends, he was guarded in that he didn't reveal much about himself... while at the same time putting it out there to Yuy that he didn't really care what anyone might think of him or his ways of doing things.

He remained ever the enigma that for some reason occupied most of Yuy's attention.

Tossing a gummy stress ball across his desk to hit Chang in the arm, Agent Scythe announced, "It's going past lunch, Fei." To the glare he received, he gestured with his braided head to the student on the couches, suggesting, "Time to call it for now so we can be hospitable guests."

Blinking his onyx eyes in surprise at Heero, Wufei quickly looked to his team and asked, "Is everyone at a place they can save their work?" Around the ring of desks, affirmatives responded. "Alright," he nodded firmly, "When we get back, we'll pool together what we have so far and assess the situation as we know it at this point. I'll message Lady Une to let her know we'll meet with her then."

A few last clicks from the keyboard sounded off the last couple of commands to preserve what data was obtained and the Preventers rose to the feet to stretch and move their legs around.

Duo was the first to move for the psych major with that disarming smile of his. "Sorry you're stuck back here until we get this sorted out," he said sincerely. "You know, you're more than welcome to our stuff, too." Holding an arm out to the ramps, games and basketball half-court, he shrugged, "They're great stress relievers."

Standing up, Heero smirked, "Thanks, but I wasn't nearly as bored as you might think." He shook his head at the arena, "And about this... I'm surprised that all of you can have this in a federal building while you're dealing with bringing down terrorists."

"Yea, well, that's one of the cool things about Lady Une," Maxwell grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We take on some of the harder core cases that no one else will. We work hard, so we get to play hard." His grin slipping away, he sighed heavily, "Honestly, it's one of the reasons none of us have jumped off the roof after some of the shit we've seen and dealt with."

Both the comment and Maxwell's dramatic shift in demeanor as he spoke it struck Yuy. The braided agent suddenly appeared beaten down... tired and strained from memories flooding back to him.

There was such a fast dip in the violet eyes that had otherwise been locked on him that Heero almost missed where they had fallen. But a glance in the general direction left no doubt to what one of those darker days might have included.

On the floor by Wufei's station was the ever so slight imprints in the hardwood floor that had gone completely unnoticed up until right then. Those imprints were the exact distance apart and shape to have belonged to a desk like the others around...

...So there were originally six Preventers.

Already focused back on the scholar as he casually draped an arm around his shoulders, Agent Scythe's smile was back. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm famished," he urged. Leading the way towards where his teammates were huddled and conversing quietly amongst themselves, he boasted, "And I'd be willing to bet anything that cafeteria food is a hell of a lot better than anything served at Villanova."

* * * * 

Maxwell had been right. The food options and the cooking quality was practically fine dining.

Filling his plate with a little bit of everything, Yuy kept close to the Preventers and joined them at the table that they shared away from any of the other partakers spread throughout the cafeteria that was nearly at full capacity.

"Does everyone here work for the government, then?" he asked after a scan of the faces around, several of which were looking at him in the same interest.

Across from him, Wufei nodded, "We're all members of the nation's Midwest Division of the Department of Justice. Most of everyone around here are FBI and ATF. They're not all in their uniform, so it's hard to tell, but there's a clear line down the middle of the room where one half's classification's tables end and the other begins since they tend to get into turf wars over which branch handles what. Even though everyone's on the same side, who gets the credit is always in contention." [1]

What he left out was the fact that there were empty tables flanking the one around theirs. "And then there's you," Heero stated.

Snickering at his right side, Trowa smirked, "Picked up on that, did you?" He peered from the corner of his emerald eye at the student that had turned his head towards him and explained, "Along with being the youngest agents of any sort in the building, the Preventers organization is also the newest branch of security. We're basically to the Department of Justice what the secret service are to the military in that we take on the assignments our peers can only wish they could solve."

"But without the recognition for whatever it is you do," Yuy frowned. "I've never once heard of the Preventers before this weekend."

Sitting opposite of Barton, Quatre took in the scholar as he replied, "None of us got into this to be acknowledged. He shrugged, "I think if you're getting into national security to protect others only to have your praises sung you're doing it for the wrong reason. Doing our job and removing some of the worst criminals against mankind is all the reward we need." 

At Heero's left, Duo grinned, "Amen to that." His teammates all nodded their heads to back the sentiment as well.

For a moment, the psych major sat in silence to mull over the young agents around him. Perhaps the circumstances of how he had come to know them had been less than pleasant... but he couldn't help feeling somehow privileged in being one of the few to know of them and their selfless cause to defend people who would never know their names, faces or efforts.

His violet eyes narrowing at the movement coming deliberately towards their table, Maxwell growled under his breath, "Heads up, guys. Assholes closing in at three o'clock." Without even raising their gazes, his friends groaned and muttered curses.

Setting his attention onto the five people that were coming for them, Heero frowned. At the head was a tall man with blonde hair that fell to the back of his knees. Close at his side was a young woman with short, platinum black hair that fell in long whips of bangs that swept across the top of her face. Finally, there were three men who were chuckling and whispering in a tight band.

The clear leader of the lot kicked his foot up to prop it on the bench between Yuy and Barton. Arms folding across his chest, he bent down to smile at the new face. "What's this? A new recruit?" he asked. 

"He's practically a baby like the rest of you," the woman with him smirked. To the scholar, she warned, "If you have any self respect, kid, this is the last division you'd want to join."

Clearing his throat as he glared up at the pair, Wufei held a hand to them and said, "Heero, allow me the displeasure of having to introduce Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin of the FBI." Pointing over his shoulder to the trio behind him, he added, "The Three Stooges here are Trent Dawson, Alex Portzen and Mueller Lawton."

Alex paid no mind to the less than flattering reference to his group and moved from the middle of the bunch to sit beside Downs as she reached for her mug to blow on the steaming tea. "Hi, Anna," he purred. "Looking ravishing as always."

Without so much as a peek from the corner of her eye, the redhead ordered in a deadpan, "Go away." 

His knuckles turning white as his hands balled into tight fists, Chang fought every muscle in his tense body from reacting the way he desperately wanted in response to the disrespectful hit on his lover in his presence. Heero swallowed roughly at the uncomfortable scene and quickly deducted that this was a common occurrence the likes of which Wufei had relented to letting Anna handle on her own.

"Still no talking you into signing on with the big leagues?" Portzen asked, a hand running through his short, wavy blonde hair at the top of his head. "We could use someone with your expertise to make a real difference."

An eyebrow raising, Downs glanced over to him at last to huff, "And by 'make a real difference' you mean to botch up an investigation like that last case of the serial killer you were all so insistent was a man? The same case that *we* Preventers were sent in to clean up and solve?"

There was an instant shockwave of a jolt that wracked the FBI agents, their postures automatically becoming defensive and their glares boring down on the bomb expert for opening up a wound at their division's expense that was still very fresh. Meanwhile, her own team bit their lips and tongues to hold back their laughter as their lips curled up.

Yuy felt as though he were a spectator at tennis match, his head turning from one side to the other for the next response.

Batting her long eyelashes at the blonde's reddening face, Anna cooed, "As always, thanks but no thanks, Alex. If you want me to go on embarrassing you and your brutes in front of our new friend, keep it up."

Mueller and Trent were on their counterpart to haul him to his feet before he opened his mouth for any kind of retort and fixed him with narrowed eyes. 

Zechs kept up a good front, but let onto his frustration of the slight that had been made by hissing to his crew, "Let's go. It's almost nap time for these kids." Lowering his leg and arms, he led the pack away to lick their wounds.

"That's my girl," Duo smiled proudly at his friend. "Way to hit 'em where it hurts, Annie." Wufei turned his head to offer her a small smirk and a wink while Trowa and Quatre found relief in finally being able to laugh outright. 

Glaring at the retreating backs of their adversaries, Downs snorted, "They're all just a bunch of pompous jerks that need to be knocked down a few pegs." She looked to their company and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry you were in the middle of that, Heero."

Yuy grinned, "Don't worry. I actually find it interesting that some things like cliques and bullies don't change even beyond school." 

His caretakers snickered in amusement and they fell into a companionable silence to enjoy their meal. 

* * * *

Lady Une stepped onto the seventh floor within the hour to find her agents working at their stations and Heero at the nearby couches once again. "Okay, people. Fall into the rec area," she commanded.

Nearly arranging their paperwork into folders, her team handed them over and whispered a couple of things to Wufei before taking their places at the sofas. 

Heero did his best to read Anna and Duo as they flanked him. Trowa and Quatre were equally blank in their expressions in the adjacent couch, making it impossible for the scholar to deduct whether or not there was any cause for alarm for his safety.

Standing before her agents while Chang joined her, Middie faced him and opened, "Alright. What have we got?"

The team leader kept the folders in his possession at his side as he drew a deep breath and announced, "We have every reason to believe that Thomas Klein was our leak and that his disappearance is not a coincidence." A deep frown marring his face, he peered over at the psych major in sympathy.

Yuy's mouth fell open just as his stomach bottomed out at the chilling confirmation of his fears. Instantly, Maxwell rested a hand on his shoulder to squeeze and Anna rubbed his back to sooth him as best they could. Glancing at them, it was the first time that the Preventers around him lowered their masks to reveal their own distress over the situation. 

Skillfully, they had managed to conceal their emotions to shelter him from what they had clearly already known to be the truth for the last handful of hours until there was no denying that something was very wrong. It had been as much a kind act on their parts as it was also something they must have trained themselves to do when working on their cases for the sake of those they were defending.

"I see," Lady Une sighed like she had half expected the answer. "How did you come to the conclusion?"

Nodding to Agent Night, Chang replied, "Barton found a prominent background in technology as well as a research history into acts anarchy from Kline's personal downloads into digital readers amongst other things. At Great Lakes Villanova, he was at advanced level in his classes especially revolving around his major in computer engineering. It would have made him both dangerous and susceptible to falling into the ranks of the wrong people, which is the working theory to we have of what happened."

His head shaking, he went on, "Something about whatever or whoever he was involved with to tip us via email from a bouncing router address that he would have been more than capable in creating. That shifting address made it impossible to track the source for the time being. If we could get out hands on his personal computers and digital tablets, we'd be able to determine for certain that he's our guy."

Keeping herself from physically reacting short of a few nods now and them as the Chinese agent spoke, Middie inquired, "And what do we know of the investigation into Klein's disappearance?"

"Quatre and I were able to find a few documented witness accounts who knew of his last whereabouts and anything suspicious around the time he vanished," Wufei responded. "There were no sightings of a black car or anything out of the ordinary. However, there were several students who backed each other in saying that they saw him going or coming back from a morning jog through the more hidden roads in the area east of Drexel Hill."

At that, Heero felt his blood running from his face. The direction Kline was running from his dorm room would have put him on direct course to where black vehicle had been parked. He'd been followed. 

That was why the car was pulling away so slowly... their paths had unknowingly crossed within minutes of the time Yuy had hidden himself. Whoever was behind those tinted windows had spotted their target and were closing in.

Chang tapped the folders in his hand, saying, "What became of our contact is unknown since the residence was nearly empty for the majority of the day with the commuters still on their way back from their weekends home. Then there's the other factor of Klein's room being on the ground floor facing the woods surrounding the facility's back yard. It gave whoever was after him the perfect opportunity to strike unnoticed."

He cleared his throat when he looked to Heero's pale face before he focused back on his Commander and informed, "Judging by the amount of blood found at the scene that was confirmed to be Klein's and the pattern of the splatters in the crime photos, Anna deducted a single shot to the chest with a silencer was used to take him out quickly and quietly before he was disposed of."

There was an audible gulp from the student. 'Disposed of,' his mind repeated. 

Agent Wolf concluded, "Right now, Maxwell is still going through tollbooth surveillance videos to get screen captures of every black car coming and going from the area within a forty-eight hour times pan of the estimated time of the incident. With any luck, Heero might be able to recognize the vehicle and we'll have its plates. In the meantime, Barton and Downs have moved onto transcribing the chip. Winner and I are keeping close tabs on the local police involved in the Klein investigation."

"Good," Une replied her head nodding once again in approval of how the Preventers were proceeding. Raising her brown eyes, she told her team, "Nice work, all of you."

His nerves on the verge of collapsing, Heero cut in, asking, "So as far as my safety is concerned, is there any way that whoever attacked Klein might know about me?" 

Middie looked to Wufei for his assessment, to which he gazed at the student and answered, "In light of how quickly and effectively he was killed, he wouldn't have had the time to speak to his killer. In addition, the party that had been designated as the transfer location was too crowded with students and outsiders alike for him to know that Duo was there to accept the chip nor who he was spending any time with."

Gesturing to Trowa and Anna, he continued, "Agent Night and Agent Fire both verified that the package had no tracking device linked to it, so its whereabouts were never followed after it left his possession. Therefore, we're more than confident in saying that there is no threat to you."

The breath that Yuy had been holding left his lungs in a long burst as his shoulders sagged heavily in relief. It all made sense and even he had to come to the same conclusion that he had nothing to worry about. He had never seen Thomas Klein on campus aside from that night, didn't even know his name until it was in the papers following his disappearance. 

Even in the worst case scenario, if the tech scholar had been forced to talk, he never would have been able to identify Heero or guess that he had at all gotten thrown into the middle of the handoff. 

He was officially clear of any danger and could wipe the slate clean of any involvement with the Preventers. 

The psych major scanned the grinning faces watching him and smiled sincerely, "Thank you. I... really appreciate your going out of your way to hear me out and look into this for my sake." The group nodded and snickered as Duo nudged him while Anna lowered her hand from his back.

Winking a violet eye, Agent Scythe chuckled, "Told 'ya we'd take care of you."

"Even though you have nothing to worry about, my offer for your being able to come and go as you please still stands," Lady Une smirked. "There's no telling how long we would have been in the dark about Klein if you hadn't brought his disappearance to our attention. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you a part of the team in our mission."

Her arms folding behind her back, she added, "And I would like to extend any assurance of your safety to your family if any of this has caused them grief. Just inform me who to contact and I'll reach out to them personally."

Blinking his cobalt eyes, Yuy shuddered as those words set in. "There's no one to contact, ma'am," he all but whispered to the floor. 

All around him, shocked faces turned to stare at him while the hands that had been calming him fell away. Shrugging, the scholar peered up at the Commander and murmured, "It's just me."

 

 

TBC

[1] Here is a link to the layout of the United States Department of Justice and all its divisions: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Department_of_Justice


	8. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 7  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

Heero, if you can't do something right and give it your all, there is no point in even trying. Remember that, son."

"Yes, father."

* * * *

Recalling one of the many lesson of the man that had raised him, Yuy lifted his head to find himself being stared at by the Preventers around him. 

"My mother died delivering me and my father was killed in an accident two weeks before I turned eighteen," he sighed. "By the time his affairs were sorted out, I was a legal adult with a substantial inheritance and a home without a mortgage and no living relatives in the states to my name. I've taken care of myself ever since and been perfectly capable of doing so."

Under his breath, Duo murmured, "Shit.." With a sigh of his own, he smiled, "Well, I can't argue with you there. You don't act like you're as young as you are." Frowning, he said sincerely, "But all the same, I'm sorry for your loss." His Commander and teammates nodded sympathetically.

Centered on Maxwell specifically, Heero gave a hint of a smile out of gratitude for the sentiment and quickly turned serious again when he faced Middie. "I appreciate all of your help. If we're done here, I'd like to return to Villanova to finish out the day."

Bowing her head deeply, the Commander replied, "Of course. I'll see you out." She straightened herself and focused back on her crew to order, "Back to work on your projects, gang. I want to know what's so damned important on that chip that it was worth killing Klein over."

All but jumping to their feet, the lot on the couches headed for their clustered desks. Holding an arm out to her side, Lady Une silently urged her charge to take the lead for the elevators while the others offered him good nights and salutations until he was beyond sight along with the Commander.

"Hey, Annie," Maxwell muttered when he neared the redhead. Blue eyes blinking in confusion, she giggled when she was not completely turned before she was scooped up into a fierce hug. Kissing her temple as she returned the embrace, the braided agent sighed, "Thank you for defending me earlier when you were put on the spot."

Rubbing his back, Downs reassured, "No thanks needed. You would have done the same for me or Wufei."

At the mention of their leader, Duo looked over to his Chinese teammate. Releasing the bomb expert, he stepped up as he opened his arms with a smirked, "Yea, thanks for saving my ass, Chang. Now come on and bring it in for some lovin'."

Quickly falling back a few paces away from him, Wufei warned, "Touch me and die, Maxwell. Just get back to work on those surveillance videos and we'll consider it even."

"Fair enough," the cheeky young man snickered as he shifted his direction to return to his desk.

Shaking his head, Agent Wolf peered over at his lover. "You know I only stood up for him for your sake, right?" he smirked.

Anna laughed and pinched his cheek. "Oh, you just go on telling yourself that," she smiled. Kissing where she squeezed when the raven-haired young man pouted, she stated, "I know better. Your secret's safe with me." 

She stopped herself short when she began to move for her station to lean in and whisper by his ear, "All the same, I'll be sure to reward you properly when we get to our place tonight." Leaving him with a firm smack to his rear, she hummed a cheery tune as she sauntered her way back to the cluster.

His head pounding, Wufei couldn't tell at first what excited him more... the promise that he knew the redhead would thoroughly see to or the fact that she referred to his home as their place. 

Unable to hide the wide grin spreading across his face, his steps were light in his return to his desk.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Lady Une met her company's cobalt gaze. "We will have to stay in touch so you can return to look through the vehicle snap shots Agent Scythe is compiling," she said.

Heero accepted the business card that was held out to him, nodding, "I'll give a call tomorrow morning to see if it's ready for me to stop in." Securing the card in his wallet that he stuffed back into the pocket of his wind breaker, an overwhelming concern fell over him as the meeting's details washed over him. 

"Do you think Klein will ever be found?" he asked hesitantly. 

Why Yuy was so worried about that he couldn't say. It wasn't as if he wanted to be any more invested into the Preventers' case than he already had been. Aside from having to look at some pictures, he was off the hook from ever being involved with them again so that life could finally get back to normal.

Middie seemed equally surprised by his inquiry as the elevator chime sounded to announce they had reached the ground level. 

Quickly reaching to hold down the hold button so that the doors remained closed, she fixed the young man with a sobering stare. "Based on the information my agents found, I highly doubt it. Whoever is responsible for this wanted him dead and permanently removed to cover their tracks. Perhaps some day his remains will be found, but..." She shook her head to finish her thought with a deep frown of skepticism.

Swallowing roughly, Heero remained silent as the Commander released the hold button to open the elevator. 

A handful of agents from the other divisions were filtering through the lobby while he fell in step behind Lady Une. Before he realized they had reached the front entrance, he abruptly stopped at his guide's pause when they walked through the glass doors.

"Hello, Catherine," the officer smiled warmly to the receptionist. "Could I trouble you for an access card for Heero Yuy? I'd like him to be able to come and go as he pleases until I advise otherwise."

The redhead grinned, "No trouble at all." 

Opening one of her drawers, she pulled out a disk of white plastic the same shape and width of a drivers license and scanned the barcode at its base. A bright chirp from her computer announced its logging in of in the ID code and she typed in a couple of commands after she confirmed the spelling of their guest's name.

Catherine passed over the tag with bright, "There you go." Winking to the scholar, she said, "Welcome aboard, Heero. If my brother, Trowa, is any trouble to you be sure to let me know." 

Taken aback by the news that she and agent Night were related, Yuy blinked widely. Adding his new card to his wallet, he snickered, "I'll be sure to do that." He saw no need in explaining that he would only be making one more visit at which he'd likely run into the tall agent again. 

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he said sincerely, "Thank you again for everything today, Catherine."

Her head tilting, the secretary giggled, "Glad to have been of service. Have a good one."

Middie moved for the front door as she stated, "I appreciate your coming in today, Heero. Don't hesitate to call me or any one of my agents if you need anything or if something comes up. Their emergency numbers are all listed on the business card I gave you."

"I will," Yuy reassured. Stepping through the door she held open for him, he muttered a 'good night' and headed out into the parking lot without taking a look back.

Lost to his racing thoughts, he shivered just as the breeze began to pick up. But it wasn't the wind that chilled him.

* * * *

"Fuck," Anna grumbled under her breath as she continued to type fluidly throughout her growing frustration. "Another dead end. This guy's coding is one hell of a labyrinth. How are things going for you, guys?"

Glaring at his own screen while his fingers flew over his keyboard, Wufei snorted, "Just as challenging. I'm starting to regret tackling this from the middle."

Trowa peeked his head up from his station, offering, "You're more than welcome to take my chunk at the beginning. Every time I think I'm making headway, I get stuck again." Ducking back to resume his work, he commented, "And if this hard drive doesn't do a better job of keeping up, I'm going to be tossing it from the roof so IT has no choice but to get me a newer machine."

At his desk, Duo's head dropped back with an exasperated sigh. "I had no clue there were so many damned black cars on the road," he complained, rubbing his eyes. "That's what I get for thinking this was going to be an easy chore."

Hanging up his phone at the end of his call, Quatre sighed and dry washed his face and his teammates stopped what they were doing to watch him. "That was the Austin County Sheriff's office," he informed when he dropped his hands to stare at his desk. "The article on Klein's disappearance broke before the official notifications to his parents and family were made. A handful of officers just got back from meeting with them."

Throughout the cluster, a heavy silence fell.

"Damn," Maxwell all but whispered, his own violet eyes losing focus to his memories. Shaking his braided head, he murmured, "That's easily the worst part of these cases." Each one having had the experience of delivering the tragic news to the victims' families and closest friends over the years, his teammates nodded shallowly.

And at different times during the stillness that followed, they all unconsciously cast their eyes over to the empty space by Chang's station before tearing their gazes away.

Biting his lip, Agent Rock turned to Agent Fire. "There's no chance his family's going to see him again, is there?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Reluctantly facing him, Anna frowned deeply, "Not alive. About the only thing that we can hope for them is that his remains might surface. But seeing how efficient his killer was in taking him out..." Shoulders sagging, she shook her head.

That was what everyone had pretty much assumed themselves. Over the years, they'd seen too many disappearances carried out with the same level of professionalism. In the end, they were all the same... 

No clues. No body. No real closure for their loved ones that were left behind.

Wufei drew a deep breath and declared, "Well, we can do something for them. Thomas knew the dangers involved in getting us involved but he helped us out anyway. He very well could have saved a lot of lives by risking his own. So, the very least we can to is repay him by getting the bastards responsible for all of this for his family."

Rejuvenated by his sentiment to push on in their investigation, the Preventers agreed by diving back into their tasks.

* * * *

Heero pulled his car into the lot beside his dormitory.

At no surprise to him, several students were huddled around uniformed cops throughout the campus for as far as he could see. Most likely gathering as many interviews from potential eyewitnesses and friends of the missing student.

Problem was they'd have a time sorting through what information was valuable and what wasn't. Meanwhile, the Preventers were dozens of steps ahead of the police when it came to knowing what had happened to Thomas Klein and why.

As soon as all of their reports were entered into their databases, Quatre would be filtering through them to move things along in the hunt for the person or persons behind the crime. Anna would analyze the crime scene photos to find out what weapon was used. And Duo would, hopefully, have the plates on the car that Heero could pick out as the one the assassin had driven...

...all before the local police would be able to determine for certain that Thomas Klein was dead.

Only then allowing the reality that a classmate of his had been murdered to finally sink in, the realization sat heavily with Yuy. 

Thought he might not have known the tech student personally, it was impossible to ignore the odd sensation that he would never walk the campus halls or attend another party. Then there was his family who were no doubt holding out hope that he might be found alive.

Shaking his head, Heero walked back to his room and forced himself to focus on what he had control over. Namely, he needed to reach out to his adviser to discuss the best way of making up the two classes he had missed that day.

The psych major shed his wind breaker and locked himself in his room. As he sat himself at his desk, he opened his laptop and waited for his instant messenger to open. 

Amongst his very small list of contacts, which only consisted of his mentor and professors, he found that Lowe was signed on. He began typing to open a dialogue when a video call patched in prior to his finishing the request for a conversation.

"Heero," his mentor sighed in relief when he appeared on the monitor. "There was a school-wide notice sent out earlier today for all students to report in so that they could be accounted for. I had expected you'd be one of the first to respond. Are you alright?"

Wincing, Yuy quickly came up with an explanation and reassured, "I'm fine. I was only on campus for breakfast this morning when I suddenly didn't feel well, so I missed their notice... along with my classes today." 

No one at his school would have known that he was gone, so it was a plausible excuse for his absence that no one would be able to confirm or deny. And it wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't felt well all day since learning about Klein. He just left out what he had been up to or where he went.

Frowning, he commented, "I just read about the incident at Drexel Hall."

His adviser ran a hand through his short, brown hair that had just begun to gray at the edges now that he was in his latter forties. "Nothing like this has ever happened in this area before... it has everyone shaken up," he stated with another sigh. "As for your classes, you didn't miss anything since all courses for the day had been cancelled so that the police could conduct their investigation by interviewing everyone who knew Thomas."

Under normal circumstances, Heero would have been relieved to hear that he did not have any absence strikes against him... but these circumstances were as far from normal as they could be. 

"I was never acquainted with him," he heard himself say quietly while his gaze lowered to the edge of his desk. "The only time I ever saw him was at this weekend's party at the Sigma Delta Phi house," he added before he could stop himself.

Blue eyes growing, Odin blinked in disbelief. "Wait... you, Heero Yuy, were at a fraternity party?" he snickered. "I don't believe it."

The student met the gaze watching him and snorted, "That makes two of us. To be honest, I have no idea what ever possessed me to go to it in the first place."

Dipping his head to the side, his advisor grinned, "Perhaps an unconscious desire to come out of your shell a bit and experience life a little?"

Heero glared. "I hope you're not tying to turn this into a counseling session."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the man on his screen smiled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Far be it fior me to do such a thing when you're more than capable to come to me for such a thing if you ever feel the need to talk." Folding his arms, he asked, "Though I am anxious to hear how the night went for you."

'Oh the things I could tell you,' Yuy thought. It'd be a story for the ages, no doubt.

But he kept it simple, vague but truthful with a shrugged, "I got a little more than I bargained for. Needless to say I won't ever be partaking in drinking or partaking in another rager for the rest of my life."

Lowe laughed, "I'd say you must have had a time if you're still recovering from that." Off in the distance, his wife could be heard calling for him and he grinned kindly, "Well, I do hope that you managed to have a little fun for a change. Get well soon. I'll see you around school tomorrow."

Their salutations exchanged, the student and his mentor disconnected the call.

Closing his laptop, Heero fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He got more than he had bargained for when he attended that party all right.

Now that he didn't feel the need to worry about himself, he dwelt over the fact that he had willingly allowed a stranger into his bed... another young man at that. Intoxicated or not, it was a revealing glimpse into a part of his psyche that he hadn't given a lot consideration. 

His sexuality had been a non-factor for so long, taking the backseat to his lessons and his goals from early on, so he never realized that he might have been at all attracted to men.

Not that the thought of being gay bothered Yuy at all. If anything, he was just shocked he was drawn to *anyone* for that matter.

Years of being 'pent up,' as most would call it, must have done him in for wanting to have some sort of release. Alcohol just helped him get the nerve take it...

...and he had to admit- deep, deep down- that Duo Maxwell was easy on the eyes. 

Chuckling to himself at that, Heero pushed himself up and reached for his digital pad to read ahead in his course textbooks for the remainder of the evening.

* * * *

"Earth to Duo."

Violet eyes blinking, the braided agent jolted back to the world and snapped his head around to take in the smirking redhead that was leaning over their linked desks. 

Her head propped up in her hands and her elbows bent on the edge of his station, Anna batted her eyelids as she asked in a sing-song, "Whatch ya thinkin' about?" The grin on her face spreading, she informed, "I've been calling you, but you were off in la la land."

A quick glance around the room from Maxwell revealed the rest of their team were spread out. The only one close enough to overhear was Trowa across the link of stations as he continued typing furiously in deep focus on his breaking the code on his monitor. 

Peering back to his partner-in-crime, he shrugged, "Just... thinking." He left it at that, spinning his chair away from her and he went back to concentrating on his surveillance videos before he gave anything further away.

Easily turning herself to sit on the edge of his desk, Downs kicked her legs back and forth as she commented, "That Heero is not hard to look at, is he?"

"Why do you think I'm still 'looking' at him in my head right now?" Duo snorted, his eyes widening and his body freezing briefly at the slip before he slammed his forehead on his desk. "Damn it, Anna," his muffled voice growled. "You caught me off guard and you know I don't lie."

Giggling, Anna smirked, "Gotch 'ya." She patted the other agent's back and apologized sincerely, "Sorry for poking fun at you, but I couldn't help it. I've never seen you smitten by anyone before."

His braided head shooting back up, he raised an eyebrow at the redhead as he corrected, "Whoa, whoa. Smitten's an awfully strong word."

"Please. You're totally into him," Barton chimed in from the other side of the cluster, never pausing in his typing or glancing from his screen. "You're probably anxious as hell to wrap up with those recordings so you have an excuse to see him again."

Glaring at his tall teammate, Duo snapped, "Who the hell asked you, Trowa? Just keep doing whatever you're doing over there." 

Agent Night just snickered under his breath with a satisfied smile while he continued to work. Wufei and Quatre returned from their following up on a new potential lead when Barton's fluid key clicking stopped abruptly as his visible green eye grew as large as it could.

In a breath, the paling officer breathed, "Um... Anna... does this mean what I think it-" That was as far as he managed before the redhead pulled his chair back and made herself a perch in his lap to read over the decoded transcript.

The rest of their unit fell silent with their alert attention on Agent Fire as her jaw fell open. "Fuck..." she whispered, her hands raising to cover her mouth with her wide eyes unblinking at the screen.

"What is it?" Wufei urged as he neared her. "Is it a code to a new weapon that's being made, as we expected?"

Shaking her head, Anna's red curls bounced in her ponytail. "No," she replied, her hands falling away and her frightened gaze lifting to her lover. 

"The chip *is* the weapon."

 

  
TBC


	9. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 8  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Oh, I'm a mess right now, inside out  
Searching for a sweet surrender but this is not the end  
I can't work it out, how?  
Going through the motions, going through us  
-Lyrics to 'I'm A Mess' performed by Ed Sheeran]

 

"Trowa... are you alright, babe?" 

At the endearment, Barton found the strength to raise his head to stare down the barrels of the guns across the way that were aimed at the bulk of a man that had him pinned back against his chest with a knife pressed against his throat. 

It had been weeks since he'd laid eyes on Agent Wolf and Agent Fire. Now, head-to-toe in skintight black gear with their glaring eyes fixated on the assailant behind him, he could have cried at how close and yet so far away they were. 

But hearing the redhead's encouraging voice was enough to break through the dizziness and fatigue that the undercover officer was fighting. And for the first time in a long time since he had seen his friends, Trowa smiled. 

"I... I've been better.. But you're a damned sight for sore eyes, boo," he snickered windily, the sharp edge of the blade against his throat digging deeper to the point of nearly biting into his skin. 

Chang and Downs smirked at his sentiment and nickname for the weapons expert since it meant that he was still with them.

~ ~ ~ ~

Barton's right hand was shaking again at that slight flash back into the past. Tugging on the cuff of his long sleeve out of habit to cover the twitch, he pulled his nerves back together and focused back on the meeting that was underway.

"Gundanium," Anna opened to Lady Une as she sat on the armrest of the couch that Trowa and Quatre shared in the rec area of the Preventers' floor. Holding up the chip in her hand, she went on, "It's a new metal and chemical combination that our assholes somehow got their hands on and this card is just a small sample of it. Take away the plastic cover and data strips..."

The redhead demonstrated by literally cracking the exterior shell of the disk to reveal the fine, rectangular sheet of silver metal beneath and displayed it for all eyes around. "Klein somehow managed to get a hold of this metal when he discovered the people he was working with had developed it not long before he reached out to us."

Lady Une blinked her growing, brown eyes. "Clever," she breathed. Tilting her head, she frowned, "But... what is it and what exactly does it do?"

Biting her lip, Anna's smile washed from her face. "I... don't... know." The words came out sourly. "I never so much as heard of this metal before today, so I have no idea how it operates other than it must act as a crucial part to a new sort of weapon that I also don't know about..." Her face turning as though she tasted something bitter, she admitted, "and it's pissing me off." Her co-workers snickered sympathetically.

Trowa came to the weapons expert's rescue by squeezing her shoulder as he rose to his feet, smiling, "But the good news is that we have it with us now and we have one of the best in the world to figure it out." He received a warm, gracious grin from Agent Fire for his faith in her.

Slowly bringing his focus back to the Commander, Barton stated, "Whatever it is, or does, was enough to tell Klein that he was dealing with fellow anti-government organizers who were after a lot more than protests and public speeches. Being the brilliant coder that he was, it's very likely he was entrusted with the coding and decoding of classified information when he stumbled upon something he was not supposed to see. That, or he was part of completing whatever the metal was intended for and he developed a conscience."

Arms folded arcos his chest as he leaned against the nearby wall, Wufei nodded, "At some point Klein then obtained a sample of that Gundanium to act as the evidence we needed to take his warning seriously. The men behind whatever this weapon is found out he was backing out so they had him killed to keep him quiet."

Winner added, "Updated reports from the Austin County police included details that proved Thomas' belongings had been searched through. His laptop is missing, shelves and drawers were open and several of his items had been tossed throughout the room, so the killer was most likely looking for anything that could jeopardize their plan. Whether or not they know he had Gundanium on him can't be determined, but they were worried enough to do all they could to cover their tracks."

"Did the police find anything in their search?" Middie inquired.

Shaking his head, Quatre replied, "No." As the young woman opened her mouth to talk, he added, "I've already advised them that they're to keep the room blocked off until we can go through it." The corner of his lips curled up in a smirk as he said, "we're just waiting for your order to head out."

The Commander laughed, "Of course you are. Always ahead of the game. That's why I love working with this team." 

Her agents smiled and only then did she note in their postures that they had been poised to shoot out of the room at any second. 

Not about to hold them back any longer, Lady Une waved at them, "Well, what the hell are you still sitting around for? Get out of here!"

Unfolding his arms that were propped behind his braided head, Duo unfolded his legs and sprang to his feet with a cheered, "Shotgun!" Several steps in front of the others, he charged for the coat rack and he removed his red wind breaker from it.

"Fine with me since that means you won't be driving," Chang snorted on his heels as he grabbed his orange coat. "At least we'll get there in one piece." The rest of their crew chuckled as they gathered up their own belongings and followed close behind for the elevator.

Middie shook her head in amusement, a fond grin on her face as she watched the lot disappear around the lift columns. "Good luck with the search," she urged quietly. From the corner of her eye, she found that the small fragment of Gundanium had been stored carefully away at Anna's station.

Whatever the metal was intended to do, it had been worth killing someone over. All that she could hope now was that they stayed on top of their enemies to stop whatever they had up their sleeves.

* * * *

Night settled over Great Lakes Villanova University, bringing a calm back to the campus at the departure of the last foot police officers on site. 

Despite the regular passing of squad cars that would make timed rounds throughout the night to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Heero doubted that many of his classmates would be sleeping well that evening, worrying about someone out and about potentially targeting college students. And he didn't need any friends amongst his fellow students to confirm that.

Of only a slightly better peace of mind over the Klein disappearance since he was aware of more than most, Yuy still struggled with his running thoughts as he lay atop his bed to stare up at the ceiling. More than anything, he thought over the Preventers and the little tidbits into their make ups that he had picked up on in the time that he got to observe them.

The psychologist in him was running rampant with analogies behind each agent. In many ways, their personalities and personal challenges should have deemed them impossible to work together. However, they seemed to have found a way around their differences to not only become a cohesive and effective team to defy the odds working against them.

Perhaps for the first time in his life, Heero actually wished that he might have had friends of his own that he could count on and get along with like that... but then he pushed that thought aside. There was no time or opportunity for friends until he graduated and moved into the promising career that his father had wanted for him.

So, if he wasn't going to be able to sleep, the scholar decided it was time to put the skills he had acquired over the years to use.

Yuy slid out of his bed and moved for his desk. Opening his laptop, he opened a new document and began typing out his analysis.

* * * *

Meanwhile...

With plastic around their shoes and gloves on their hands, the Preventers were deep in their search of Thomas Klein's dorm room after clearing their access with the Austin officers that had remained on the scene for their arrival .. officers who had given them endless grief to confirm that they were, in fact, federal agents.

Duo began to go through the pillowcases, sheets, bedding and metal framework. 

A few feet away, Quatre sorted through the dresser and personals inside. 

Over by the adjacent wall, Trowa tore into the victim's closet and everything it held inside. 

Using a ladder, Wufei shifted ceiling tiles to look for any potential hiding places that their person of interest may have utilized. 

By the window at the last section of the space, Anna squatted down beside the wide blood stain that had set into the wooden floor and eyed up its distance to the red splattered on the opposite wall that was otherwise white and covered with band posters. Removing her digital tablet, she began to take pictures.

The police Lieutenant that had granted them passage leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his brawny chest. Behind him, a uniformed man and woman from his squad peered over his shoulders to take in the thorough hunt as he chided, "This is a little extreme, don't you think? I don't see the point in the FBI getting involved-"

Immediately, the team paused in what they were doing to shoot fiery glares at him from their sections in the room as they snapped at the same time, "We're not the FBI!"

His grey eyes blinking, the commanding officer laughed, "Oh, yea. You're the Pretenders. My apologies." Making no attempt at holding back their snickers, his staff at his back fired off stern stares of their own at the crew made up of people half their ages.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei only barely managed to hold his temper as he climbed back to the top rung of his ladder to investigate a new quarter of the ceiling and ignored the teasing that he and his teammates had become accustomed to over the years. "You're sure that your staff checked every nook and cranny in this place?" he asked while moving the tile over his head.

The Lieutenant's chest puffed up and his face reddened at that. "We went through with a fine-toothed comb. There's noting left to find," he huffed. "If you're suggesting that me and my squad can't handle searching for evidence at a crime scene-"

Quatre craned his head around from the dresser he was going through to cut him off by commenting, "Actually, the odds would be against you having found everything. College students have the most creative minds for hiding what they don't want to be found." 

He shrugged, smirking, "And well, no offense, but most detectives lack that kind of imagination." 

Already in the process of cutting into the bed mattress, Duo choked back a sharp laugh much the same as his associates were swallowing down their amusement over the Arab's masterful slight. The three officers narrowed their wide eyes as the struggled to contain their ire.

Getting in close to the hole in the wall where the bullet had been cut out before anyone was aware Klein had gone missing, Anna took a few images and proceeded to slowly turn back to the opened window. 

"It would be a lot easier if our shooter had left a slug behind," she murmured to herself while pacing back to the point of the round's entrance. "But their line of sight is better than nothing." Switching on her flash, she took snaps of the trees surrounding the view in the darkening world outside. 

A couple of clicks in, the redhead frowned deeply and lowered her pad. 

Turning on her heels, she rushed from the room as the police officers stepped aside in her wake. Without a word, Downs vanished from sight as her friends went on with their own scavenging. Moments later, the flash from her pad could be spotted beyond the window.

Under her breath, the brunette policewoman grumbled, "What a waste of time and effort for nothing. Nice to see how our tax dollars are being spent." Her counterparts and boss nodded in growing irritation. 

Kicking away the down feathers from the mattress that he had torn apart, Maxwell hummed to himself as he scanned the floor that once had a bed covering it. Almost immediately, something jumped out at him in the form of a floor board with groves that were flowing in the opposite direction of the rest of the panel flanking it.

To anyone else, the difference was so subtle that it would have easily been overlooked. However, to the trained eye of a Preventer, is stood out like a sore thumb.

"Got something," the braided agent announced, dropping to his feet and removing his utility pocket knife. His teammates and the police in the doorway looked on as he removed the blade with a flick of his wrist and pried at the sides of the board. After only a couple of cuts, the loose panel popped up and he reached inside.

Their eyes growing anew, the Lieutenant and his officers stared in disbelief at the thin, black box that Duo lifted into the air with a triumphant smirk. A smug grin spreading across his face, he announced to the shocked detectives, "Hope you all took notes 'cause you just got schooled."

Sliding down the ladder at the same time Barton wrapped up in the closet and Winner closed the last drawer, Chang declared, "That's what we're after. Let's wrap it up, gang."

Down's head appeared in the open window as she called, "All set out here." Holding up a plastic bag with a shining chunk of metal in it, she smiled, "This little gem showed up with my camera flash. Looks like our friend didn't clean up after themselves like they thought."

Again, the police standing by froze in mortified shock while their younger guests began to file from the room and walked by them. Patting the Lieutenant's shoulder in passing, Trowa told him, "Thanks for the hospitality. We'll see ourselves out."

"Oh, and this case is in our hands now," Quatre added to the stunned officer with a wink. "I'll personally make sure that your supervisor has our Commander's official mandate on your desk first thing in the morning."

There were few things that burned any local cop than having a case taken from them by an outranking division. And to add insult to injury for the brooding cops, it was being handled by younglings. But as furious as they were over that, there was not a single thing they could do to stop it. 

All that they could do was rein in their anger over being humbled by their slip-ups. 

Beyond the dormitory, the young agents shared a good laugh amongst themselves on their way back to the car. 

"You know, it would be nice if one of these times we didn't have to deal with static from cops or any other law enforcer we happen to cross hairs with," Scythe sighed as he slipped into the passenger seat while Wufei took to the wheel.

Sitting down in the middle of the backseat, Rock huffed, "That would require their getting over their pride just long enough to remember that we're on the same side and to quit being pricks." His friends broke into fitful rounds of laughter at his rare use of such a colorful word.

Anna patted his right arm, giggling, "You know it's bad when Quatre breaks out terms like that." The public relations rep smiled sheepishly with a shrug, but rightfully made no apologies to the tune of even more snickers from the bunch.

Ever the one to return order amongst the ranks, Agent Wolf's lips curled in a half-smile as he said, "Okay, everyone. Let's just get back to the office so we can secure the evidence we have and call it a night."

No arguments were raised as he pulled out of the parking lot and took to the main road.

* * * *

With a few keystrokes, Heero completed his analysis and leaned back in his desk chair. 

Clicking on his mouse, he skimmed over the paragraphs designated to each Preventer and his initial observations of them. For his first psychologist evaluations, he was satisfied with his in-depth explanations behind his conclusions. If only it was something that he could share with Odin for his take on the report.

There was no mistaking that the band of agents would keep a team of psychologists busy. Simply the fact that they were all so young and working some of the most difficult cases was enough to raise eyebrows. Top that with the mix of personalities and behaviors that they compiled and most professionals would have loved to take them on as a study.

Yuy frowned at the thought that perhaps Lady Une was not fully aware of the powder keg that could potentially ignite, jeopardizing the standing of her division... and every investigation that they were set upon.

Why he was bothering with any of this remained beyond Heero's reasoning. But for some reason, he felt as though he owed the Commander and her crew for taking the time to hear him out and their sincere efforts to look after him.

Tuesday was the scholar's lightest day of classes. Back-to-back morning sessions were all he had, so he could spend the rest of his day at the federal building to meet with Middie to lay out his findings and sit with Duo to go through the car images he was building up...

...then Yuy would done with the Preventers and their mission.

Using the email address on Lady Une's business card, he typed her a short message of his estimated time of arrival to the office the following morning and closed his laptop with a wide yawn.

Mentally and physically exhausted from the day's events, Heero shed his clothes down to his boxers and turned out the lights in his room. Secured under his light comforter, his head hit the pillows and he said farewell to the world of the living.

* * * *

One thing that Wufei knew about Anna, if she promised anything she was sure to make good on it.

Following an inspired round of lovemaking, the Chinese agent stared at his lover as she lay on her stomach with her eyes closed beside him. Her torso fell into a more relaxed rise and fall now they had both caught their breath and her hair was sticking against her sweat-dampened bare skin at spots along her back... spare for one section. 

Dim as the room was with only the moonlight making it possible to see, that nasty scar was plain as day. 

Running in a diagonal from its start at the redhead's left shoulder blade and down to her right hip, its jagged edges and raised bump where the bullet that struck her cut the deepest served as a permanent reminder of that terrible night when everything changed not only for them as a couple, but for everyone of the Preventers.

As he always would, Chang reached over and tenderly ran his fingertips along the scar from tip-to-tip before he leaned in to press a line of kisses along it.

Sighing in content, Anna smiled and cracked her blue eyes open to peer over her shoulder. "Blank you," she murmured sincerely.

"Blank you, too," Wufei returned in kind as he slid back up to her side so that their naked bodies could curl up in a tangle of limbs. As his partner's head rested against his shoulder, he unconsciously continued to run his fingers over her scar.

A couple of inches deeper... only centimeters to the left and his team would have lost two of its own that evening. How many times since then had he run those moments through his mind in search of something, anything that could have been different to prevent what happened?

In the end, all of his bending and twisting what little options there were brought him to the same conclusion every time. There was absolutely nothing that could have been done differently that would have altered the final outcome of that recovery mission.

Opening her eyes again, Anna peered up at her lover and urged softly, "You did everything right." She pushed herself up just enough for her nipple and navel piercings to catch the light. Propping the side of her head up, she frowned sadly, "Everyone on and off the team who was involved in the investigation knows that... except for you."

Wufei chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought as he shifted his gaze away from her. "I can't help it. I was the one leading that takedown," he sighed. Shaking his head, he muttered, "And I know that you're right... but..."

Her eyes beginning to sting, Downs cleared her throat and ran her hands through his loose, raven dark hair. "More than anything in this world, I hope that one day you'll finally let yourself off the hook for that night," she whispered. Bending down, she kissed her partner's cheek and curled herself around him again.

Fighting back the tears that wanted to come on, Chang bit his lip and held her close. "No more bad thoughts tonight, okay?" the redhead asked softly.

"Okay," Wolf promised with a small smirk. "No more bad thoughts tonight." Forcing back his dark memories, he concentrated on their just being together until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

Duo let out a long breath as he fell into his bed. 

It was early for him to call it a night, but it had been a hectic day and he was going to have to wrap up his assignment before Heero returned to the office. Folding his arms behind his braided head, he stared up at the tiles overhead as his mind wandered.

Why he couldn't seem to shake the unruly-haired scholar from his thoughts Maxwell couldn't explain... aside from one fact that Heero Yuy was easy on the eyes.

And there was that exciting round between the sheets that they'd shared.

Feeling his groin reacting to his vivid replay, Maxwell groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep without taking care of business now.

Quickly flipping onto his side, he opened his nightstand to remove a bottle of lube that he always made sure to have available and removed all of his clothes.

When he climaxed with Heero's voice crying out in rapture in his head, Agent Scythe sighed deeply and used what little energy he had left to clean himself and pull the covers up past his waist. 

In the oblivion, a pair of cobalt eyes greeted him.

 

TBC


	10. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 9  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, current 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Please talk to me... Won't you please come talk to me  
Unblock this misery... Come on, come talk to me  
Don't you ever change your mind? Now your future's so defined  
And you ask so deaf, so blind... Come on, come talk to me  
-Lyrics to 'Come Talk To Me' performed by Peter Gabriel]

 

It was a little before one o'clock when a certain psychology major secured his access card and rounded the corner of the elevator towers on the Preventers floor to find the cluster of desks and the rec area empty. 

Pausing in his steps, Yuy blinked widely in surprise at the unexpected discovery just as Lady Une stepped out of her office.

"Ah, Heero. Right on time. I like a man who's punctual," the Commander smiled warmly in greeting. Waving for him to come follow her back inside the closed off room, she informed, "The others just left for lunch a few of minutes ago, so it'll just be us for a little while. Make yourself comfortable and let's catch up."

Shedding his light coat, the scholar added it to the others hanging on the rack along the way and bowed his head politely as he stepped through the door that was held open to him. "I hope you were able to sleep well last night after our meeting," Une began while closing them off to the rest of the floor and rounding her desk to take her chair.

Yuy nodded, "I did, once I was finally able to get some rest. Thank you." Shifting his feet when he sat down across from her, he inquired, "Have there been any new developments since I left yesterday?"

True to her word that he would have full disclosure to the case, Lady Une answered, "Actually, yes. We have a tip to a weapon that is being manufactured with a new, man-made metal that Thomas got his hands on. And last night, the team went into his room for a thorough sweep of the scene and they came up with some pieces to the puzzle in the form of evidence that would have otherwise gone undiscovered."

Must as Heero didn't like admitting to himself that he was surprised by that, he was. His cobalt eyes growing, he chuckled, "Really? That must not have sat well with whoever was in charge of the initial search." 

Folding her arms behind her head as she reclined back, Middie giggled, "No, it didn't. Especially since he got to see it first hand and be shown up after he gave my agents a hard time for even being there." She shrugged and smirked proudly, "They are the best at what they do. I've always known that and eventually their peers will finally come to realize it as well."

The corner of his mouth curling up, Yuy nodded, "Well, I'm already a firm believer even though I haven't known them for long. I'm sure that they'll finally get the respect they deserve some day."

"I certainly hope so," the Commander whispered distantly, her eyes unfocused for a moment before she shook her head and smiled to her guest. "At any rate, they're pressing on in their investigation and I have every faith that they'll get to the bottom of it," she declared as she righted herself, folding her hands together on her desk.

Switching the gears of their conversation, Lady Une commented, "Duo mentioned that you study psychology. That's an ambitious field to be earning your masters for at such a young age."

Taken aback that Maxwell remembered that about him from what little time they'd spent talking the night that they met, Heero stammered, "Oh-ah... yea. It seemed a pretty choice to me since it was what my father practiced. I learned how to be pretty observant of others, so it's worked to my advantage in diagnosing personality types and struggles that someone might be dealing with."

He cleared his throat and shared, "I've come to know your team better than they probably realize thanks to what I've studied from just sitting around them for a little while."

The Commander's brown eyes blinked as genuine intrigue washed over her face. "You don't say," she replied. Grinning, she asked, "Mind sharing some of what you've come up with?"

Even though he had been hoping for such an opening to report his research to her, Heero knew he needed to tread carefully. Lady Une was protective of her agents the way a mother bear looked after her cubs. He would have to be careful to avoid anything particularly sensitive while at the same time making his points valid to prove how capable he was in breaking down the team.

Drawing a deep breath, the student began, "Quatre feels pressure from his family to do something great with his life. Being the only son, his father in particular was hard enough on him that Agent Rock left the nest to come here and find his own path. Since he's used to not feeling adequate enough, he takes on the blame for anything that goes wrong whether or not he had any power over changing the outcome."

Middie made no physical reaction to disclose whether he had hit the mark or not, but she also appeared to hold her interest.

At that, Heero went on, "Winner has an army of sisters, but favors one and stays in regular contact with her. She's featured in every photo Winner has on his desk and I believe her name is Iria, if I heard right during one of his discussions with Trowa." 

The Commanders' right eyebrow raised ever so slightly, telling him he had nailed that detail. 

Onto the next agent, the scholar commented, "Out of the whole team, Trowa's been through the most personal challenges as of late. I can only assume most of that was brought on by his job and the things he has had to do." Pausing to chew on the inside of his cheek in consideration of how to proceed, he frowned, "I believe that at some point, Agent Night had a drug addiction. He's come through it, but the long-term effects are still working out of his body."

Since he had started to lay out his analysis, Lady Une made her biggest response to what he had to say as soon as the mention of Barton's drug addiction came up. Her eyes growing, she wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth with her other hand. Still, she didn't try to stop him.

"Anna I've deducted to be an only child with few opportunities to make friends as she grew up. That's why she's such a social, people-pleaser now. Her mother or father must have had a military background, hence her interest in weaponry. I'm leaning towards it being her father since something tells me she suffered physical abuse at his hands for an extended time of her upbringing," Yuy continued. 

"Downs always had a lot to prove throughout her life and often feels inadequate no matter what reaffirmation she receives," the scholar deducted aloud. "Between that and her meager eating habits, I believe she had a bout with an eating disorder that she's finally put behind her. In her recovery, she found a new way of reforming acceptance of her body through piercings and tattoos that are only for her gratification since they can be mostly covered by clothes unless one really paid attention."

With every statement, Middie's eyes gave up her surprise.

Silently encouraged on, Heero said, "Wufei is a perfectionist capable of extreme anger that he's likely let out before in ways that he shouldn't have. He's constantly keeping himself in check and slowly coming around to just allowing some things that would normally irritate him to slide. Much of that is thanks to his relationship with Agent Fire since she's not as quick to snap rashly. And like Trowa, I get the feeling that he's holding back a lot of devils from the past."

He shrugged, "While Chang never found an escape for it the way Barton did in drugs, he's worse off than Trowa because he's held onto his demons all this time. He's an effective leader, easily the best person to fill his role, but there's an underlying doubt in himself that he can't shake. If he doesn't find a way to let go of whatever happened, it's going to catch up with him and I doubt that he'll handle it well."

The air in the room thickened with the heavy silence that fell when he stopped to give the young woman a moment to let his claims set in.

After a long pause, Lady Une questioned, "You left out Agent Scythe. What have you surmised of him from your observations?"

In a rare second of uncertainty in his craft, Yuy answered tentatively, "Duo... is the most complicated of the group. He's open and a jester on the surface, but he's also one the most guarded and troubled people I've ever come to know. I'd need weeks... months to really get under that shell he's built up to get to the bottom of him. All I know is that there's much more to Maxwell than what he willingly shows."

Tapping his foot, the student stated, "Quatre quietly worries for him. Trowa understands him. Anna loves and accepts him. Wufei tolerates him. In their own unique ways of dealing with life, they've worked their personalities to care for him how only they can and they'll continue to do so for his sake, be that on or off their duty as Preventers." Leaning back in his chair, he dropped his shoulders at the conclusion of his report.

Once again, quiet settled.

Just when the quiet was about to unnerve Heero, Middie tilted her head and asked, "Are you sure that you want to become a psychologist?" When her guest frowned in confusion, she smirked, "You would make one hell of a profiler." 

Taken off guard by the compliment, the scholar finally relaxed and smiled.

Biting her lip, the Commander tapped her chin in deep thought. "I have a proposition for you," she announced. As she crossed her legs, she lifted her head and rolled back her shoulders to take on a more authoritative posture. "I'd like to offer you an internship here as a counselor for the Preventers."

It was Heero's turn to freeze in stunned silence. His cobalt eyes widened and unblinking, he stared in disbelief at the young woman for a long breath in time before he snorted, "You can't be serious."

"By now, you should have observed that I'm not one to make jokes of this nature," Middie grinned. "I'm very serious and I would make it more than worth your while with a handsome compensation package if you were to accept, which I hope you do."

Shaking his head, her guest could only ask, "Why?"

Her smile slipping away, Lady Une pitched herself forward and folded her hand on her desk, leveling him with sincere concern. "Heero, I do little to hide the fact that Duo, Wufei, Anna, Trowa and Quatre are not only my agents but they're family to me." Swallowing roughly at the emotions emanating from her at that sentiment, Yuy nodded.

The officer sighed deeply, "I watch them deal first-hand with the worst of humanity and the most horrific nightmares that exist in the world. Before they each turned twenty-one, they were all put into the position of having to take at least one life in their careers. Though they've maintained professional composure through it all, I know that those things have taken a toll on them and that will only worsen over time if they cannot find a healthy outlet for what they're coping with."

Middie frowned sadly, "They've selflessly put aside their personal troubles, used them as motivation to channel all of their energies to protect people who will never know their names or their sacrifices. I think the very least they deserve is having a safe place to go, an ear that will listen to them and an encouraging word from someone who won't judge them."

Heero couldn't help but admit that she was more than justified for wanting such a thing for her team. And didn't he at least owe them a chance to get their burdens out after everything they had done for him? After all, they had heard him out and exhausted all of their resources in looking out for him.

What was more, this would be an opportunity to home in on his own career path. Surely no other psychologist would have had such an offer prior to their having a masters in the field. Hopes of an internship were few and far between and this one had fallen into his lap...

But then...

"You'll never get any of them to agree to this," Yuy declared. "They're too stubborn and proud to go along with having an on-site counselor."

A smile returning, Lady Une challenged, "Oh, I'm quite confident that not only one but two will agree to it. You may have the talent and book leaning to figure out their personalities, but I have history with them. And I think that gives me the upper hand in knowing them better at than you do." 

The student laughed sharply, his own grin turning smug. "If you get two of them to accept, I'll take the offer without a second thought," he threw back, not even the least bit worried that he was on the wrong side of the bet. He still held firm than not even one Preventer would consent to the idea.

Shocked by his response, Middie pressed, "Shall we make that an official deal, then?" Yuy held his hand out and they met half-way to seal the pact in a firm handshake.

Beyond the closed door, the sound of voices and laughter resonated. "Perfect timing," the Commander muttered as she rose to her feet. Coming around her desk, she lifted her eyebrows and told her charge, "If you want to back out, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"No, I'm good," Heero snickered as he followed behind her. "Just don't feel bad when no one likes your suggestion."

Together, the pair stepped out onto the floor while the Preventers were filing in for their desks. "Gather round for a team meeting, everyone," the Commander bid.

Wide eyes shot through the group as they looked up to note the scholar along with their supervisor. Smiling, Anna and Quatre waved to Yuy in a friendly greeting as Wufei and Trowa gave him nods of acknowledgment. Duo remained the most reserved in his reaction to the sight of his one-time lover. He grinned kindly, but reserved any further interaction just then.

Falling into the couches of the rec area, the agents waited for the reason for their being called to session as Lady Une and Heero stood before them. 

Her head gesturing to the young man at her side, the woman in charge stated, "Mister Yuy here and I have had a most interesting discussion while all of you were away. Coming to appreciate his innate skills in the world of psychology, I have been compelled to extend an offer to him to work for us-"

"As a shrink?" Maxwell cut her off, a bite in his voice and his violet eyes narrowing. "Please tell me that's not where you're going with this." Their shoulders tensing and gazes glaring, Wufei and Trowa were clearly every bit against the notion.

Immediately, Heero was all the more assured that he had been right in his assumption of how this meeting would end... 

...at least that was until he saw Quatre and Anna glance at each other from the corners of their eyes where they sat together on the same sofa.

'Shit!' the voice in his head exclaimed. Could he have really misread two of the agents? Maybe it wasn't such a surprise that the weapons expert might take interest... but the public relations representative?

Raising her hand, Middie insisted, "As a counselor. Now, you know that I would never force all of you into something that you're dead set against. I am only asking for a show of hands in a vote. If you're unanimous in turning the motion down, this will never come up again. Heero will go through the images you've compiled, Agent Scythe, and we will no longer be in need of his services."

Maxwell, Chang and Barton eased right away. "Good," Agent Night snorted, "This'll be short and sweet."

Slowly and subtly, Winner bent his head towards Downs to whisper into her ear. Turning towards him, the redhead shielded her nose and mouth with a fist as they engaged in a private talk unbeknownst by the rest of their team.

Yuy, however, was intently aware of what they were up to. And before the vote was called, he already knew that he had lost the bet. He felt his the pit of his stomach sinking to his feet.

Unshaken by the open disregard to her suggestion, Lady Une called, "All those in favor?"

Moving as one, Quatre and Anna stood with their heads high. "We're in favor of it, Commander," Agent Rock announced as Agent Fire nodded vehemently. Resolved as they were, neither one looked happy over having to stand against the wishes of their cohorts.

Jaws dropped and eyes enlarged, the three naysayers snapped their heads at the supporters.

"Quatre," Trowa murmured in disappointment.

Speaking as one, Wufei and Duo growled lowly, "Anna."

Only emboldened by their protests, the redhead met their gazes and glared back. "It's for our own good," she bit out as she crossed her arms. "And that includes every one of us." That last comment was directed specifically at Duo and Wufei. Chang cooled a bit, however Maxwell only bore down on her with his renewed anger.

Centered on Agent Night, Quatre told him, "Don't try and talk me out of this, Barton. It won't get you anywhere." Using his partner's last name and the sternness in his voice struck with the same force as a direct blow from a hand. Trowa reeled back and blinked in shock at the Arabian.

In that stitch in time, Heero was struck with a key detail that he had missed... the same key that gave Lady Une the ammo she needed to know that two of her agents would back her. Barton and Winner were involved. It was a wild card that the scholar never saw in the deck. 

That was where the Commander's history with the team had worked to her advantage in the vote. She truly did know her charges inside and out. Of course Quatre would agree to a counselor, someone who might be of help to Trowa with his struggles just as Anna wished for Wufei and Duo.

"Very well. It's decided, then," Middie smiled as her hands came together in a loud clap that had the same effect of a judge's gavel slamming in a courtroom. 

Quick to cool the hostility in the air, she opened her arms when she had her team's attention and vowed, "None of you will be forced into speaking with Heero. He'll be available when possible, but it's at your own discretion if or when you wish to meet him."

Cobalt eyes blinking, Yuy turned his head towards her. Those were terms that he could live with in this unconventional arrangement. Surely only Winner and Downs would use his services. During his 'down time,' he'd be able to take care of his school assignments while still earning credits and a nice salary for his internship.

It was a win-win situation that suddenly made Heero feel better about losing to the Commander.

What was more, the growing animosity amongst the ranks was undone. With their chests heaving at the sighs that escaped them, Quatre and Anna exchanged wide smiles in congratulations to each other for their victory as the others climbed to their feet in far better moods than they had been minutes earlier.

The weapons expert was the first to reach Yuy and she threw her arms around his neck in an unexpected hug. Gasping at the unexpected gesture, he was at a loss as to what to do for a split, wide-eyed second before he settled down and held her. 

Unable to remember the last time he was embraced in such a warm and friendly way, the scholar was surprised how much he enjoyed it and a small grin curled his lips. "Welcome to the team, Heero," Anna beamed as she all but whispered. Leaning back, she winked and smirked, "Just to warn you, you're going to be greeted with hugs from me from this point on."

The newly dubbed counselor chuckled, "Thanks for the heads-up."

Quatre stepped up to give the psych major a handshake and a sincere, "Nice to have you on-board. Contrary to popular opinion around here, I really do think that having you here is going to be a great thing." 

"I honestly don't know how much help I'll be since this would be my first job in my field," Heero replied. "But, I'll do my best." And he meant it, since all that he knew was giving his all in any responsibility he took on in his life.

Draping an arm around his fling's shoulders, Duo snorted, "Well, I hope you get used to having a lot of off time while you're here since you won't be seeing more than half of us. All the same, you're more than welcome to hang around all want."

Since their night together, it was the closest Heero had been with the braided agent and it was the first, real physical contact between them. Damn but if his skin didn't tingle at the feel of the body pressed up against his side. So help him, everything right down to Maxwell's scent stirred him.

Before his one transgression could accept any further confusion, Yuy reached up to remove the hand on his arm and stepped away from the captivating creature as he chuckled, "Fine by me either way. I wouldn't mind accumulating credits and a nice paycheck while sitting at a desk and staying ahead of my classes."

From the corner of his vision, he noticed that the couples seemed to be making up by quietly talking amongst themselves by their stations. Their heads and voices may have been lowered so as to keep their discussions from other listeners, but there was a definite comfort and understanding between the pairs who had put everything aside to assure that they were alright and were prepared to move on comfortably once more.

Maxwell snickered and shook his head in amusement. "I guess it's good timing, anyway," he stated. "You wouldn't believe how many black cars hit the toll booths this last weekend. I'm almost through the last hour of footage, but in the meantime you have an office to your name that you can start moving into while I wrap up."

"Very good idea, Agent Scythe," Middie smiled as she approached. "I'll get the ball rolling with human resources to get all of the paperwork for the new position together along with a letter to your adviser of the internship you've accepted, Heero. You'll be starting tomorrow, so I suggest you gather up whatever you might need to make yourself at home. As soon as you report back with your belongings, I'll show you to your office."

That haughty glint in her grin crept back in as her team filtered back to their desks to give them some space. "Consider this a valuable lesson, kid. You have your way of reading people and I have mine," she said with a giggle. Patting his cheek, she commented, "Some things just can't be taught in a classroom and can only come with experience."

Following the perfect demonstration of her know how, Heero couldn't argue against her. 

Shortly thereafter, the student found himself in the elevator on the way down to the lobby so that he could head back to his dorm and pack up a few things when everything that had just transpired hit him...

...he had been hours away from being able to walk away from the Preventers and their case free and clear, never to have to deal with any of them again. Now, he was going to be working for them.... every day. 

His cobalt eyes wide with the dawning realization of his situation, Yuy asked himself, "What the hell just happened?"

 

TBC


	11. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 10  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Help I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
The place is a madhouse  
Feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go  
Now that I've gone too far  
-Lyrics to 'Twilight Zone' performed by Golden Earring]

 

"I'm extremely impressed that you found yourself an internship at this level, Heero," Odin complimented as he finished signing the last paperwork approving the terms of the job that had been opened specifically for one of his scholars. 

Placing the documents in a folder, the administrative mentor chuckled, "Though I can't really say I'm surprised, given your drive and talents. I'll deliver these to the admission office so that you get the credit bolster to your academic roster."

Seated on the other side of Lowe's desk, Yuy nodded firmly, "Thank you. It was an impossible position turn down." His cryptic comment came with a lopsided smirk for his own inside joke. He had given his word, putting himself into a situation that he couldn't get out of when he made that bet with Lady Une. 

At least he was getting some perks out of it. A couple of semesters of his sitting at a desk and he'd build up enough credits to sail through his Masters acquirement.

Odin snickered, "Well, I'd say so. Any psychologists worth their salt would give their right arms for a governmental funded role in their craft as a means of giving back to those who look after us. Of course, I understand your not being able to tell me all of the details of your situation, but from the letter Commander Une included with the packet of your acceptance, it sounds like your services are most needed in her division."

Recalling his meeting with Middie, seeing and hearing the heartbreak she had for her agents and the burdens they shouldered, Heero swallowed roughly. His mentor was right in that this was an opportunity to help others, as he always wanted.

"It should be an interesting experience," he grinned. "I've been able to move in pretty smoothly and everyone's been accommodating in welcoming me. As for my classes, I'm already prepared for my lessons following our return from spring break in a couple of weeks."

His head shaking, his adviser snorted, "Of course you are. I've never known another student who actually enjoyed their courses enough to read and work out their assignments ahead like you do. I would ask how you feel about your mid-terms coming up, but I'm pretty sure you're ready for those too."

Yuy shrugged, "My papers are already done and handed in. The couple of tests that I'll have shouldn't be challenges since I could teach those classes myself if I had to. I'm expecting to hit the Deans List again for this semester."

Laughing, Lowe replied, "That's my boy." It was his endearing way of praising his best prospect. He checked the clock, announcing, "Well, that's all I wished to catch up on and you're almost due to be at your new job for the rest of the day. Good luck, Heero. If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, Odin," Yuy returned with a polite bow of his head before he rose to his feet and stepped out of his mentor's office. 

The intern headed out in his plain, red T-shirt and knee length shorts to fit into the business casual atmosphere of the Preventers floor. After having made his way to the federal building enough times in almost a week now, he could have driven himself there this sunny early afternoon while blindfolded.

Greeting Catherine on his way past the receptionist desk with his backpack slung over his right shoulder, Heero received her friendly 'hello' and smile. Passing the agents coming and going through the main entrance, he entered a crowded elevator and kept to himself as eyes lingered on him.

Though he had been to the office regularly now, Yuy knew that his presence was still a mystery to the men and women of the other divisions. 

No doubt they were all wondering why he was hanging around, but no one dared come out and introduce themselves to feel comfortable enough to pump him for information... especially since it must have been known throughout the building that he always got off on the Preventers floor. No one of the other divisions seemed to care much of what happened with that bunch.

Walking out when he reached his destination, Heero could hear laughter and shouts from the rec area. Rounding the elevator column, he spotted Duo and Wufei engaged in a round of darts while Trowa skateboarded over the ramps and curved course that looped the whole length of the floor. 

His head shaking in amusement as he walked through the maze of an amusement park for his office, Yuy waved to his would-be clients when they acknowledged him with 'Heys' and 'Hellos' in his passing them. 

Anna's closed off office was the closest to his at only a few feet away and at the moment it was the only one that was closed off when suddenly, a loud bang resonated from it to shake the floor below him.

"Goddamn it! Why!? Why!? Why!?" the redhead's muffled voice yelled out in sheer frustration.

Wufei had been about to throw his next dart when the blast sounded. Freezing like everyone else around, he spun to face his lover's room when her door slid open to her storming out with fists clenched at either side of her. 

Her face and hair were covered with black soot with the exception of perfect circles around her eyes from the protective goggles she had been wearing. What skin was visible was as red as her curly locks as she glared dangerously as part of an expression of rage that could kill.

Gulping as he watched her thunder for the bathrooms, Chang called in concern, "Are you alright, Anna?"

Without looking back at him or the rest of her worried teammates, Downs grumbled, "Yea. It's just my pride that's taking a bit of a beating."

Before she disappeared from sight, Maxwell encouraged, "Shake it off, Annie. You'll figure it out." Waving over her shoulder in recognition of his sentiment, the redhead opened the women's rest room door and sealed herself away.

Trowa rolled up alongside his fellow Preventers, frowning, "Whatever that Gundanium is, it's managed to stump Anna for longer than I thought it would."

"She's taking it hard, too," Wufei sighed, finally tearing his gaze from the bathroom door to take in his friends. "I wish that there was something I could say to keep her from beating herself up, but... no amount of support from us will help her until she figures this out." Agents Scythe and Night nodded in agreement, their faces solemn.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought, Heero scanned the rest of the floor. "Where's Agent Rock?" he inquired. His voice drew the surprised attention of the trio that until then had forgotten he was a few feet behind them.

The quickest to recover, Duo informed, "Quat and Lady Une are meeting with Thomas Klein's parents at their home. We had more than enough evidence in his little black box to prove his involvement with anti-government conspirators and several shady organizations that we know he'll likely never be recovered."

Barton shrugged, adding, "It's only right that his loved ones know we're treating his case as a murder rather than keep their hopes up that he's only missing. The local police jurisdiction would have taken weeks before they were able to give them that much closure since they were in the dark to a lot of the details."

No sooner had he said the words did the chime at the arrival of an elevator fill the air. Together, Winner and Une rounded the 'wall' to make their way onto the floor as the only agents in uniform for their meeting. 

Quiet words were exchanged between them before the Commander entered her office and the public relations representative lowered his briefcase by his desk. 

Frowning, Trowa met his partner half way when he walked towards the group. "Hey," he greeted quietly. Smiling sadly, the weary Arabian walked into him and his opening arms for a tight embrace.

To Yuy's wonder, there was a tinge of jealousy creeping up in him at the sight of the open affection that the couple so easily displayed. How or why it was suddenly something that bothered him, this seeing two people so clearly in love with one another, was beyond his reasoning... but it was there all the same and he turned away from them to retreat to his office.

"Heero," Quatre called. "Mind if I come in to talk with you?"

Stunned, the scholar froze in mid-step when he had just entered his room. Peering back, Winner had every eye in the rec area blinking at him widely as he stared hopefully back at their counselor.

Mentally urging himself into action to respond, Yuy stammered when he nodded, "S-sure." He waved with his free hand the way and offered, "Come in." 

Once inside his office, Heero removed his backpack and sat it down on his desk while readying himself for his first official session. Removing a thick notepad and pen, he heard the door slide closed behind Quatre and moved to the chair stationed beside a long couch of soft, brown leather that Lady Une had ordered specifically for him to conduct his practice.

That sofa had been a part of the office for the last couple of days and was only now being used for the first time when Winner sat down on it. 

Perching himself in his seat across facing the agent with his pen and paper ready, the counselor smirked, "To be honest, I'm glad you're my first patient. This is new to me and I get the feeling you'll go easy one me."

Agent Rock snickered, "Yea, you have nothing to worry about there. This is a first for me, too. I just needed to get some stuff off my chest after meeting the Klines."

"Okay," Yuy nodded, lowering his 'tolls' onto his lap. Holding out a hand to the Preventer, he said, "The floor's all yours."

Taking a deep breath, Quatre sighed, "I don't use the word 'hate' very often, but there are times when I hate being the go-to for moral support and a shoulder to cry on." 

Never would the student have expected that to come from him and he couldn't help but blink widely when his patient explained, "It's impossible to tell anyone to their face that someone they love won't be coming home without transference of the their grief. Their wailing, shouting, pleading..." His voice drifted off and he shook his head as he stared off to the side at nothing and whispered, "It all stays with me."

Heero thought over his response and nodded with a sympathetic, "I can only imagine how rough giving that kind of news would be. And taking on part of that kind of anguish just makes you human."

"That's why the selfish side of me says that maybe I need to change who I am so I don't come across as this nice guy that everyone turns to," Winner replied. 

Pointing at his own chest, he all but yelled, "I didn't ask for this! But it's who I've been all my life starting with my sisters. Even they would always come to me for advice, to break up an argument between them or to help them cry out whenever they were upset."

Now that his floodgates had opened, the Preventer was unable to hold back what he'd been holding in for a very long time. Sitting forward in the couch, his arms weaved through the air as his voice rose with every word while he thought aloud, "Maybe I need to do something terrible so I'm seen as a jerk like... I don't know... kick a box filled with puppies or something!"

Completely taken aback, Heero heard himself exclaim, "Quatre!" 

A heavy silence immediately followed as the equally shocked agent sat shock still with enlarged eyes. Then, after a long pause, the two broke into laughter.

"Sorry," the counselor snickered when he caught his breath. "I know I haven't known you long, but that mental image of you doing that was just... wrong."

Winner snorted, "Yea, I know. I actually feel dirty for even saying it." Dry washing his face, he groaned and laid back against the couch with his head propped on an armrest. 

Arms dropping across his chest, he frowned, "This is far from my first meeting with the family of victims like this one, and it'll be even further from the last. All the while, I've had to tell someone that their husband, wife, brother, sister, aunt, uncle died. But it's always the hardest when it's a child they've lost."

The agent sighed deeply, shaking his head, "It's not right. It's not the order of how life should go. And all I can do is promise them that we'll get the people responsible to make them pay for what they've done... satisfying as it is when that happens, it still won't bring their son or daughter back."

Given an opening to give his patient a moment to remember what was important, Yuy prompted a resolution by asking, "So why bother, then? Why stick to a job where you're going to have to deal with announcements like this if they're so difficult to take?"

Aquamarine eyes grew slightly as Quatre pondered for a breath before he answered, "For the satisfaction of knowing that there won't be more meetings like it for another family when we have the killers. That outweighs what I'm dealing with right now."

Heero grinned, "So how do you feel now? Still want to find a box of puppies?"

Laughing, Winner met his gaze and said, "No. I'm actually... better now for getting that out. Nothing against Trowa or the others, but they've all been in my shoes several times over and I know they get affected by it, too. I just needed to vent, I guess... remind myself why I'm still here." Pushing himself up, he smiled sincerely, "Thank you."

"Glad I could help," Yuy returned with the same genuinely. "That was actually pretty easy," he snickered. Jotting down a few notes on his pad, he reassured, "And of course everything shared here stays between us, so if you ever need to talk again, don't hesitate."

Climbing to his feet, Agent Rock smirked, "Will do." Just as he was about to walk for the door, he stopped himself short and faced the scholar. "You know, Anna and I may have been the only ones to agree to your sitting in as a councilor for us, but the others are too stubborn to admit that they need this too. They'll come around."

Slowly standing up, Heero responded, "For their sakes, I hope that they do."

Quatre bowed his head in gratitude and headed out of the office, his steps a bit lighter than they had been when he entered thanks to relieving some of the weight on his shoulders. 

At the closing of the door after his patient, Yuy smiled to himself as he read over his notes. Rounding his desk, he removed a manila folder and wrote the Preventer's name on it, securing his documents inside. Securing his report inside his otherwise empty filing cabinet, he locked it away with a sense of fulfillment.

It may not have been a long or trying session, but it was still his first as a psychiatrist in what he had been aiming to be a prominent career.

On the other side of his wall, Heero could hear the motor of what he could only guess to belong to a saw of some sort howling in its effort to slice at something solid. That grinding was almost immediately silenced by a crunch of metal so loud that he jumped. 

"Seriously?!" Anna shrieked through the wall along with the thud of whatever tool she had just spent in her continued effort to dissect the Gundanium in her possession.

A short huff of a laugh getting away from him, Yuy shook his head in amusement and went about his business. 

In the week that he'd spent in the Preventers' headquarters, he made two key conclusions- the first being that it was better to not ask and leave well enough alone...

...the second was that he would rarely know a dull moment.

* * * *

A few hours later, Wufei walked into Anna's lair to check on her at the end of the day. Pausing as soon as he passed thorough the doorway, he blinked in surprise at the sight that awaited him. 

In the middle of the lab was a metal table that had started out much longer than it currently was, its cut off edges sitting in heaps where they fell. 

The surface of what remained was charred, discolored, gritted from wear and riddled with holes from acid burns. Off in the furthest corner lay a pile of tools and hand-held machinery including a personal igniter that had been discarded after they had either broken or brought no outcome in their uses.

All the while, the small piece of Gundanium was as shiny and unscathed as it had been when it came to be discovered.

Her hair still darkened by patches of soot and fraying at the edges in its high ponytail, Anna paced around the shortened chunk of table that had survived her experiments. Fixing her challenger with a heated glare, she growled, "You don't burn. You can't be cut through. Acid just rolls off of you. Not even a contained amount of explosives dents you...

She propped her hands on either side of the Gundanium, hissing down at it, "What the hell were you made to do?"

Clearing his throat, Chang grinned, "Maybe if you asked a little more nicely, it'd tell you." 

His lover's head shot to the side to catch his gaze and she deflated with a deep sigh, her whole body sagging and her fatigue showing on her face. It was a rare thing for Downs to appear so defeated and it broke Wufei's heart.

"Sorry," Anna muttered, her head lowering. "It's just... so damned frustrating to not be able to-" Her words came to an abrupt halt when she felt her partner pull her into a tight hug. Closing her enlarged blue eyes, she smiled sadly and leaned against him as her arms clung onto the other agent. "Thanks," she mumbled with half of her face pressed against his shoulder, "I needed that."

Kissing the top of her head, Chang pulled back but kept his hands on her arms as he urged, "Put it behind you. It's five o'clock so you have some time to unwind and clear your head these next couple of days." 

He rested their foreheads together, consoling, "You'll figure this out. It's just taking a little more time since it's something that no one has ever heard of." 

When that did not seem to appease the redhead's trepidation, he said, "The others suggested hanging out at our usual spot before we head home for the weekend. After everything we've gone through these last few days, we could all use the break."

Finally brightening at that, Downs nodded, "That does sound good." Eyeing her smudged tank top and jeans, she winced. "Good thing I thought ahead enough to bring in a change of clothes and a couple of towels this morning. I'm going to have to hit the showers downstairs and get ready."

As she raised her head again, Agent Fire quickly leaned in to catch her boyfriend off guard by kissing him soundly. With her smile returning to her eyes when they only broke for air, she winked at his stunned expression and declared, "I'll meet up with you boys in thirty minutes." 

That said, Anna hurried to take up the Gundanium to lock it in her desk beside the carnage of equipment that the metal had left in its wake. Removing her go bag from the closet, she hummed cheerfully as she left her lab. 

Only when the door closed behind her did Wufei fully recover from their passionate exchange. A lopsided grin tugging his mouth, he chuckled and showed himself out.

In the next room, Heero continued to page through screen shots that had been compiled for him. 

Duo wasn't kidding... there was an incredible amount of black vehicles that had passed the toll booths in the days leading up to the weekend that Thomas Klein was killed. On the corner of his desk, there were three more tall stacks standing by.

Peeking his braided through the doorway as it opened to him, Agent Scythe announced, "Closing time, 'Ro. Any luck with those photos?"

"No," Yuy sighed as he set aside the pile he had been going through and rubbed his eyes. "I can still vividly remember what the car looked like, so I'll know it when I see it."

Maxwell grunted softly with a slight nod. Shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet, he almost appeared anxious for a breath until he came out and said, "Well, uh, I also stopped by to tell you that we're all heading out to Charlie's for dinner, drinks and good company. You're more than welcome to join us if you want."

Closing his book and tucking it away, the scholar snorted, "You and drinks are a hazardous mix for me." He rose and slung his backpack over his shoulder, stating, "I appreciate the invitation, but I should head back to my dorm for the night."

Maxwell leaned against his doorpost and folded his arms across his chest. "Aw, come on," he pressed in that come-hither way that only he could pull off, the subtle purr in his voice electrifying the counselor. 

Holding his hands up, he promised, "I promise I won't lay a finger on you. And I think you could stand to have a little fun after the hell you went through this week. You really need to loosen up and enjoy life a little."

Any other day, any other set of circumstances leading to that moment... anyone else asking him to join in and Heero would have put his foot down and stuck to his guns. But there was just something about Agent Scythe that made his guard collapse at his feet.

It wasn't like he would be attending another party. This was just going to be a social outing... one of the very few that he had ever been asked to partake in.

Oh, Yuy wasn't about to ask what the harm might me after the last time he had made that mistake. However, he couldn't deny his need for a bit of an escape from his predictable existence. 

"Alright," he complied at last. Lifting a finger, he declared, "But this really is nothing more than dinner and a couple drinks."

Duo reeled in surprise at his acceptance of the invitation. "Cool! You got it!" he cheered, his face practically radiating with the smile that spread across it and his hands held up again. "No funny business. Just friends hanging out and nothing more."

Friends. 

That was such a foreign concept to the psych major. Though he wasn't exactly sure that he had known the bunch long enough or well enough to consider them as such, it was nevertheless a nice notion to think that he might actually have people that he could call his friends.

Heero kept a nonchalant expression on his face when he shrugged, "Then let's go." In the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a deal with the devil the way Maxwell lit up. But he really didn't care right then. Walking past the braided agent, the scholar told him, "I know the way so I'll meet you there."

"Or you could drop your car off at your place and we head out together. You're not going to trust me to get you back safely?" his one transgression tempted with a mischievous smirk. 

Laughing, Yuy didn't hesitate in replying, "Not a chance, Duo. What I don't trust is your definition of the word 'safe' as opposed to mine." He could hear the agent chuckling behind him as he headed for the elevators with an amused grin tugging his lips.

Everything might have changed for Heero ever since he first laid eyes on the the alluring creature that was Duo Maxwell. 

But now, he was just starting to realize that maybe he could get used to the way things were now.

 

TBC


	12. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 11  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 5xOC, 3x4, past 2xOC, 3xOCx4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[I've got it all, but I feel so deprived,  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside,  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing.  
And why can't I let it go?  
-Lyrics to (There's Gotta Be) More To Life' performed by Stacie Orrico]

 

What hesitation Heero had originally felt over spending some personal time with the Preventers was alleviated when he took a seat at what was deemed their usual table when they were all together. He was welcomed in as though he had been one of them for years, including him in their conversations and sharing some of their more lighthearted stories.

Halfway through their meal, Barton disappeared for a few minutes and reemerged as he weaved through the crowd cradling glasses that were filled to the brim between his two hands. "You have to at least try one shot," Trowa insisted to the counselor as he lowered the drinks onto the round table. "It's kind of our thing for when we're together."

Eyeing the glass that was pushed in front of him, Yuy frowned.

While her teammates continued on in their discussions, the redhead at his left leaned close to the counselor and reassured, "You don't have to do anything you don't want, Heero. We're just trying to include you in some of our traditions, but I can sneak that away if you'd like."

Something about being considered as one of the group to be included for their sociable drink warmed the young scholar. "Thanks, Anna," he smiled sincerely. "It's just a shot. I can handle that much." Downs grinned widely.

Duo took hold of his shot glass and raised it, toasting, "To the newest addition to this sordid lot." Smirking to the stunned student, he declared, "Heero, you've lasted longer in your new position than any of us thought you would."

"And that's not because of any lack of trying on our parts to scare you away," Wufei snickered. "I admit that I'm impressed. Anyone else would have turned and run off by now if they were in your place." The rest of the pack sniggered and nodded.

His own cup lifted into the air, Quatre added, "To Heero and whatever else we all have to look forward to together."

Everyone held their glasses up and cheered as one, "To Heero." 

Numb from his surprise over having a series of toasts made in his honor, Yuy was included in their clinking of their cups and threw back the contents of his drink. 

Feeling the tingling, almost burning sensation of the clear alcohol he consumed, he slammed his glass back onto the table at the same time as the Preventers around him as they all shook their heads, coughed or let out yells at the shocks to their systems.

"Holy...shit," Wufei managed between clearing his throat.

Quatre wiped at his watering eyes, correcting, "There was nothing holy about that."

Chuckling, Trowa shrugged, "Nothing like a dose of Schnapps to put some hair on your chest."

Her face still wincing, Anna sputtered, "Yea... and everywhere else." Sticking her tongue out, she shuddered off the last of the startling effects. 

As the only one who hardly reacted to his shot, Duo snorted, "Amateurs. You're all out of practice ever since you all started settling down in your pair-ups." His counterparts chortled in amusement, holding their tongues from whatever retorts they were running through their minds.

"Is there something wrong with settling down, Maxwell?" Yuy asked, a hint of jest on his lips.

Opening his mouth to reply as he turned to face the psych major, the braided agent immediately shifted gears and laughed. 

"Nice try, 'Ro," he said with a wink. "Without turning this into a counseling session, I'll just go on record as simply having no interest in it and leave it at that. I'm still young and choose to live life on my own to the fullest. It's better that way."

Her eyes growing a bit, Agent Fire looked to Barton and Winner as she beamed, "I totally forgot..." With an almost shy glance at her lover, she gazed back at the other couple across from them to announce, "We've been so caught up in the case this week that I never got to tell you I'm moving in with Wufei."

Shooting to his feet, Quatre let out an elated, "Really?! That's fantastic news! Congratulations!" All smiles himself, Trowa rose up so that they could both round the table and hug their friends.

"It's about damned time," Barton muttered to Chang when they pulled apart. The corner of his lip curling up, he added, "Even though we're practically brothers, I still feel inclined to warn you that you better take good care of our girl."

Duo was quick to throw in, "So long as you all know that I've got dibs on his life if he doesn't." Grinning sweetly to the giggling redhead, he kissed her cheek and gave their team leader a nudge. "Anyone who hurts Annie has a date with Shinigami before anyone else." 

In spite of the humor in his tone, there was an underlying truth to his words in the harm that he meant to deliver should anyone step out of line with the weapons expert. Heero didn't miss a bit of the menace that lingered beneath the surface of the otherwise jovial agent that he'd spent a night with. And it made a shiver surge down his spine.

More than that, the sentiment confirmed beyond any doubt to the scholar that Maxwell and Downs had indeed been involved once. 

How serious they had been was uncertain, but they definitely had an intimacy between them even to that day, though their physical parameters had shifted since Anna was now clearly devoted to Wufei. That dedication was evident in the way she looked at the Chinese agent as she cuddled up to his side when his arm draped around her shoulders.

Still, there was that tinge of irrational jealousy that slinked into Heero's consciousness at the thought of the lovely redhead being with Maxwell on that level. It was almost... annoying to have that odd feeling when there was no reason or excuse to explain it away.

Quick to change his mood, Yuy looked to the braided young man beside him and questioned, "Shinigami? The Japanese god of Death?"

Violet eyes fell on the student as his one-time lover smirked, "Yep. I came across the name in a comic book and liked it enough that I took it on as a nickname and got his weapon of choice tattooed on me. It's how I got my codename." 

There was no need for him to reveal his right shoulder blade to the counselor since he had seen the inked marking in full detail... along with every other square inch of the lithe agent's body. Having that piece of the puzzle that made up Duo Maxwell, Heero nodded.

"So when's the big move?" Trowa asked the beaming pair when he and Quatre returned to their seats. 

Anna shrugged, "Well, there's some paperwork with my renter that needs to be finalized this week. After that, I should be packed and ready by the end of the week. I actually don't have a lot to my name, so it should only take me and Wufei a couple of days to-"

His eyes growing, Winner cut her off with an insistent, "I don't care if you're a Tsar and are moving a palace full of stuff. We're dropping everything to help, so just tell us when we're meeting at your place." Barton and Maxwell nodded firmly, their own resolve emanating from them.

The redhead's jaw dropped and her eyes began to mist over at their selfless offer. Hopping from her chair in the next blink of an eye, she shot around the table to throw her arms around Trowa and Quatre tightly. Chuckling, her teammates returned the hug and kissed her temples.

"It's what we do," Maxwell declared, a content smile on his face as Downs made her way past him for another firm embrace. "We take care of each other."

Caught up in the display of unconditional love between the tight band of comrades, Heero sat back in silent wonder. Once again, he was taken aback over how a handful of individuals who couldn't be more different from one another could be so unified and unbreakable.

Suddenly feeling a little out of the loop, the scholar was quick of offer, "I'd like to help, too."  
Everyone craned their heads around to stare at Yuy as a reminder to just how he new he was to their fold. Gulping, he said, "That is if it's alright, of course."

Wufei was the first to reply kindly, "That's more than alright." His smile widening, his bowed his head and said, "Thank you, Heero." 

Rather than try and trust her voice, Anna nearly knocked him from his stool when she spun around and hugged him. Laughing, the psych major automatically held her back while just managing to stay upright.

"This calls for one last round of shots since we have something else to celebrate!" Duo decreed as he climbed to his feet and headed for the bar.

Facing the glowing pair, Yuy stated, "So, the two of you obviously met through work. How long have you actually been together?"

Chang answered, "Six months officially." A lopsided smirk curving his mouth, he peered over to the weapons expert as he went on, "But I was already working for the Preventers when this beautiful creature walked in about three years ago and I've only had eyes for her ever since."

Anna blushed so deeply that her skin almost matched the vibrant hue of her hair. Biting her lip, she snickered and leaned up against his side again. "And you did a good job of keeping that little secret to yourself for long enough."

Lowering the bottle of beer that he had begun to drink from, Agent Wolf coughed from the half-inhaled gulp at her sentiment. "Guilty," he agreed when he was able to catch his breath.

Diligent in his observations as ever, Heero tucked the information he had just acquired away in his mind. He suspected that Chang was fully aware of his partner's past relations with Maxwell. By the team leader's his admission he that hadn't made his feelings for Downs known for some time, he explained why there was no animosity over the past.

Quatre pouted to the weapons specialist, "So does this mean that we can't borrow you for a threesome now and then any more?" 

It was Anna's turn to choke on her water when she shot the laughing pair a half-hearted glare while Wufei fought to contain his laughter. 

"There was a lot of drinking, raging hormones and some questionable double-dares involved in that once... or twice before, boys," she smiled. Looping her arm through Chang's, she concluded, "Fun as those times were, I've reformed to being a one-guy girl and have been since I started this one."

Heero picked his jaw up before it came unhinged and stared at the redhead. "Um, yea, I was still in the process of finding myself when I enlisted," Downs was fast to share when she met his prussian eyes, her head ducking from embarrassment. 

All at once, the mood shifted and her fellow agents sobered at the reminder that they had a new face amongst them. Not one threat was made, but they all fixed the psych major with stern expressions to silently proclaim that they intended to strike in the young woman's defense if needed.

Shaking his head, Yuy told her genuinely, "I'm not judging you, Anna. It's not my job, nor my place." He snorted, "Besides, it's not like I'd have a soap box to grandstand on after my own actions that got me into this situation to begin with."

Their postures easing as though they had been encased in ice that had instantaneously evaporated, the Preventers grinned and the atmosphere relaxed once more.

"Yea, now that you mention that..." Trowa started in, a smirk and an eyebrow lifting his features.

Heero rolled his eyes, declaring, "I don't kiss and tell, Barton."

When Duo returned with the next round of shots, his friends around the table were in hysterics. Anna draped an arm around the scholar's shoulders and winked to him. Under the commotion of the chortles around them, she proclaimed, "Well, it's official. You're gonna fit in just fine, kid." 

His mouth spreading into a grin, there was a strange sense of relief that flooded Yuy in hearing that. 

* * * *

The following morning, Heero couldn't help waking with a small smile when he recalled the prior night before his eyelids began to open. On this first grip on consciousness, he assessed that his head was clear, his stomach was content... and there was no one lying beside him. 

Maybe there was something to be said about taking up some personal time with the company of others. Oddly enough, his chosen 'company' happened to be a handful of federal agents as opposed to his peers and classmates...

...and yet he had an undeniable connection that he was beginning to forge with the pack.  
Pushing himself up, Yuy looked around his room to take in just how lonely and empty it was for the first time. His smile fading, he sighed.

Spring break was only days away. When that time came, he would be returning to his empty home and his lonely existence. Up until right then, he never would have considered them as such. But now...

His head shaking those thoughts away, Heero forced himself out of bed and changed into his running attire. Nothing like a return into his routine to make him feel better. Everything was as it should be, as he had planned it to be. He had everything he needed and wanted.

There was nothing missing in his life. 

* * * *

"You should have woken me," Quatre frowned in worry when he found Trowa sitting up in the breakfast nook at the back of their estate. "Was it nightmares?" he asked.

Peering up at the blonde from the window bench that he had been staring through to their spacious garden that was beginning to bud with new life, Barton snickered and shook his head. "Yes, but they weren't the worst I've ever had," he promised. An eyebrow raising, he smirked, "I do need to handle them on my own at times, you know."

Winner ducked his head with a sheepish grin. "Right," he responded. "Sorry." Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he walked up to the window seat as his lover made room so that they could share it comfortably. Quietly sighing in content when a long arm wrapped around his shoulders, he closed his eyes and pillowed the side of his head against the shoulder linked to it.

Giving them some time to just soak in their closeness, Trowa finally broke the quiet to ask, "How was your talk with Heero yesterday?"

Agent Rock gazed up at the handsome face just above him, smiling, "Good." Testing the waters, he added, "You'd get a lot out of sitting with him, if you'd just give it a shot." 

The undercover officer chuckled, "I knew you were going to suggest that." Letting out the air from his lungs in a long exhale, he stared through the window once more to consider his next words. "I'll think about it," he muttered.

Quatre beamed. Far from an outright rejection, this was something far better than he had expected from Night. At least there was a chance he might be able to talk to someone better suited to help him through his struggles beyond what his partner and their friends could offer.

What was more, Trowa was never one to give his word without meaning every syllable. He would think it over thoroughly. And whatever conclusion he came to, Winner would be happy with it for that very reason.

Kissing the side of Barton's neck, the Arabian whispered, "Thank you." He was given a squeeze from the arm holding him as a response.

They fell back into a companionable silence as an invisible weight between them lightened. 

No relationship was perfect, but theirs had its particular challenges that they continued to overcome. Maybe it was time someone from the outside looking in to help them sort out their own personal battles so that their being together might smooth out the edges.

In the meantime, they were right where they wanted to be... physically and emotionally.

* * * *

A couple hours later, it was nearly noon when Wufei stirred back into the world of the living. Groaning when his eyelids cracked open to the assault of brilliant light that flooded his bedroom, he threw an arm over them as a shield until be could get his senses back together... and keep his surroundings from spinning.

It had been a very long time since he had indulged the way he had the night before. Of course, knowing that he wasn't the designated driver for the evening coupled with a few free drinks in celebration of his big news that had been thrown into the mix made it easier for him to forget his limits.

One of the last vivid memories of the night before was of Trowa and Quatre dropping him off at his house since it was on the way to their own. From there, he had locked up, stripped completely down and fallen into bed less than a minute later.

Finally feeling a little steadier, Chang lowered his arm from his face and focused on the white ceiling tile directly over his head as a point of reference to straighten his vision out. He could feel the slight start of a headache, but it was nothing that some fluids and sustenance couldn't cure.

Just as he began to push himself up so that he could hang his legs over the edge of his mattress, the Chinese agent froze stiff at the sound of movement downstairs. 

A jolt shot down his spine, pushing him onto his feet. Eyes narrowed, he pulled on the first pair of boxers that he removed from his dresser and set himself into the motion of investigating who or what was in his home without his invitation. 

Instinctively, he reached for the loaded revolver beneath his bed.

Armed and aiming ahead of himself, Wufei silently and slowly weaved his way from the bedroom to stalked down the hallway. Once he reached the winding master staircase, he gripped his gun with both hands and descended to the ground floor with a graceful ease, the effects of his last night's drinking no longer a hindrance.

When Agent Wolf was about to second-guess if he had actually heard someone in his house his ears picked up rustling towards the back of his lakeside estate. 

His glare hardening, he headed through the corridor to stop just shy of the doorway to the kitchen and dining space where his invader was lurking. He kept back until he could make out the long shadow across the floor for the right moment to strike. 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself when the dark casting held still past the opening, Chang spun around the doorpost and pointed the barrel of his revolver at the back of his would-be assailant... only to gasp sharply at the fall of red curls that greeted him. 

"Anna?" Wufei cried in shock, his face paling and eyes grew as wide as they could while his arms dropped. Spinning on her heels to face him, the weapons expert blinked widely- first at her lover then at the gun at his side. Mortified, the team lead sputtered, "Anna, I-I'm sorry... I forgot you have a key... if I'd thought of that, I swear, I-" 

He was cut off by his smirking partner when she closed the distance between them to kiss him soundly. His enlarged eyes closing as he returned the gesture, he sighed and melted against her. 

While the kiss deepened and without breaking it or opening her own eyes, Downs felt for the gun to easily slip it from the other agent's hand and rested it on the counter beside them and their arms wrapped around each other instead.

Breaking apart for air at last, Anna placed a quick peck on the tip of her boyfriend's nose. "It's the first time I ever showed myself in like this," she reassured. "Nothing to be sorry about, especially since we're all a little on edge with this new case. If anything, I should be sorry for showing up like this without at least calling."

"No. This is your home, too," Chang replied, his head shaking and a sad frown still marring his face. "You can come and go as you please." The corner of his mouth curling up, he shrugged, "It just doesn't help that I'm just waking up and sorting myself out after last night."

The redhead snickered, "Yea. That was definitely the most I ever saw you drink in a while." She gestured to the spread of sandwiches, crackers, cheeses, fruits and such that she had laid out on the kitchen prep station. "Which is why I figured I'd make us lunch and get some fluids in you. It's a beautiful day outside, so I thought it'd be nice if we had a picnic for some sun and time together."

Stomach churning at the mere sight of the food displayed, Wufei only then paid attention to how famished he was. That was just like his lover... always looking out for him.

Running a hand through his loose, black hair, he sighed again and met the blue eyes watching him. "I love you," he breathed, his lips spreading into a warm smile.

It was a sentiment so infrequently used between them that it caught Agent Fire up surprise. Her growing eves relaxing, she leaned in for another deep kiss. "I love you, too, Wufei," Anna grinned in kind. 

Lightly smacking his arm, she adjusted her yellow cutoff tube top that left little to the imagination with her ample breasts as she urged, "Now go upstairs and get dressed. Short sleeves and shorts are all you'll need. I'll finish up here before you're done."

Chang muttered an affirmative and left his counterpart to her devices as he continued to smile to himself. 

* * * *

Back in the outskirts of town...

Duo was chalking up another successful conquest.

The last to leave the bar hours before, he found a very willing and eager new 'friend' for the night.

Shuffling into his clothes after he half-fell out of the hotel bed that he had shared with the short-haired young man that was still lying in it, the braided officer didn't even so much as look back at him...

...He didn't want to be reminded of how much the stranger reminded him of a certain blue-eyed counselor. Neither of them wanted anything more than the tussle between the sheets they'd had in their alcohol-hazed mindsets so there was no need to look back on any of their time spent together now. 

It was fun while it lasted and now it was over. Simple as that.

Dressed and his personals secured in the pockets of his jeans, the braided young man slipped silently from the room and closed the door behind him. Smirking to himself, he hummed a cheerful tune and took the steps to the side exit of one of the hotels that he had come to know quite well over the years.

As he stepped outside into the brilliant and warm late morning, Maxwell set his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose. Before long, he was back in his car and hitting the main highway back to his place, feeling more and more himself with each mile he put between himself and his latest bedmate.

For the first time in a week, life was as it should have been. He had his groove back and had every intention of holding onto it. 

Shinigami had returned for good.

 

TBC


	13. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 12  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
-Lyrics to 'Give Me Love' performed by Ed Sheeran]

 

Wufei was napping soundly when he felt something gently tickling his nose, stopping him mid-snore. His face scrunching, his hand automatically reached up to lazily swat at whatever the bristly offender was when he heard a familiar giggle. [1]

His onyx eyes blinking open, the Chinese agent quickly adjusted to his bright surroundings and turned his head to his left to find Anna propped up on her side and grinning down at him. Quickly placing himself on the blanket that they had set out for their picnic in the middle of his sprawling back yard, he smiled up at his lover, "Hey. Sorry I dozed off there."

"It's alright. You needed the nap and I was enjoying watching you sleep for a while now," Downs smirked as she tossed aside the long blade of grass that she had used to wake him. "But I also know how you don't like to mess up your sleep at night by napping for too long during the day."

Chuckling deeply, Chang folded his hands behind his head and replied, "More proof of why we work so well together." He winked with a sincere, "Thanks for taking care of me today. I feel worlds better than I did when I got up earlier."

The weapons expert beamed, "Good. Then I accomplished my mission for the day." 

Pushing herself upright, she quickly cleared away the handful of cups, plates and snacks that remained out to place them back in the wicker basket that she had assembled for their outing as she informed, "I was thinking of reporting back to work in a little while to try and figure out that Gundanium- Hey!" 

Anna's surprised cry at suddenly being gripped at the waist and moved to straddle the other officer turned into laughter. Shifting in her long, teal skirt with little yellow flowers to make herself more comfortable on top of her partner, she gave him a mischievous smile. "Or, I guess I could stick around," she snickered.

With a smirk curling his own lips, Wufei hummed an affirmative. "I know you can't stop thinking about your work, but please try for the rest of the weekend," he urged as he ran his thumbs over her hips that he continued to hold onto. "Let's just spend what time we have together before we absolutely have to report in for a change."

It wasn't very often the 'pack leader' suggested that they stay away from their office or duties, which made his request all the more profound. Blinking widely, Downs bit her lip and fought the burning of her cheeks. 

"Okay," she nodded, the last thoughts of that pesky metal that had become her nemesis leaving her for good in that moment. "I have to admit, I like the sound of that," she purred as she ran a finger over her boyfriend's jaw line.

"Good," Agent Wolf nodded firmly back when his long-time crush descended upon him for a fiery kiss that took him by surprise for only a breath before he closed his eyes and returned the gesture while burying his fingers into a waterfall of red curls.

By the time the desperate exchange left the pair panting for air when they parted, Agent Fire leaned back so that she was sitting up on her counterpart's waist once more. A frown marring her face, she bit her lip and asked quietly, "Does it bother you that I was with all of the other guys before you?"

Abruptly aware of why she had initiated that passionate kiss, Chang's eyes grew. It appeared as though the topic of her past endeavors with the rest of their team had made more of an impact on her than she had originally let on. 

Quickly recovering, Wufei shook his head and answered honestly, "No. That doesn't bother me at all, Anna. I wasn't exactly making my own feelings known back then and what you did, who you did it with or why was all entirely your right... it still is, the only difference is now you know where I stand." 

Looping his arms around her waist, he shrugged, "Besides, I realize that what you had with them and what you have with me is night and day." 

Downs swallowed hard and nodded vehemently. 

At that, the handsome young man reassured her, "You're here with me now. That's all that matters to me. I love you and nothing that's behind us or in store for us is going to change that."

Her eyes shimmering, Anna giggled softly and bent down to claim his mouth again, this time for a much more soul-touching kiss. "I love you, too," she sighed as she finally let him up for air. She rocked her hips, making her lover groan. 

"Now to make sure you know just how much," the redhead declared as she moved in to put her words into action.

* * * *

The weekend crawled into Sunday for Heero.

Well ahead of his courses, he saw little need to proceed in reading or planning his studies further than where he had left off. He did have some semblance of a life, after all... it just happened to not include friends or family.

And that was exactly the heart of Yuy's current problem. 

Damn that Duo Maxwell for talking him into going out to Charlie's with the Preventers. That night brought on the first real check of reality for the psych major in being a part of something that he didn't realize he was missing from his existence until then.

And it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny the fact that he might have wished he had friends he could hang out with and talk to.

Studying the ceiling of his dorm room with his arms folded behind his head, Heero sighed. He had done everything possible to occupy himself and his trailing thoughts, from going out for a run to even going out to a movie he was interested in catching. But at the end of it all, he continued to come back to an empty place with no one to share his experiences with.

Fuck Duo Maxwell. Everything was as it should have been until that braided agent lured Yuy into his world.

A series of three firm knocks filled the air... a sound that had never resonated in the young scholar's room ever since he began his semester. It was so foreign, in fact, that he pushed himself up to stare in disbelief at the door. After a long pause, there were three more knocks that came on a little louder this time.

Someone actually was paying him a visit.

Frowning as he pushed himself up from his bed, Heero called, "Who is it?"

"Just a few friends stopping in to say 'hello,'" the muffled voice on the other side of the door replied.

Though he had only heard that timbre on one other occasion, the psych major instantly recognized it. And he wouldn't have called the man it belonged to a 'friend.' His frown deepening, he opened his room up to a tall blonde flanked by his smirking tight band of cohorts surrounding him. 

Nodding firmly to the ring leader, Yuy folded his arms across his chest as his eyes narrowed. "Zechs Merquise," he greeted, his tone short and irritated. "This is unexpected. How many privacy laws did you break in tracking me down?"

Bemused, the federal agent smiled. "None," he answered, "we're here because this is a matter of your security and potentially the government's, which gives us every right to search through your residential records."

"My safety?" Heero repeated in confusion, though he held onto his displeasure of having the smug brood on his doorstep. "What are you talking about?"

His reaction didn't sit well with his guests, who matched his glare. "I think it would be best if we discussed it inside," Merquise suggested, gesturing to the closed off rooms down either end of the hallway. "People around here are a little jumpy after what happened to your classmate. It wouldn't be wise for them to overhear anything they shouldn't."

Reluctantly seeing his argument, the counselor stepped aside so that his unwanted company could file in. Sealing off his room, he turned to face the agents as he snapped, "Whatever it is, get to the point. I'm not buying your excuse to find me."

Noin raised her hands, grinning, "Hey, hey, kid. We're just trying to get to know you better, which is a matter for your safety as well as our own, since we're all on the same team now. Nobody around the office had any idea as to who you are or what you do now that you're clearly working with that sorry group of misfits. We just want to make sure that government dealings are safe with you." 

Oh, they had tried to come up with a good enough cover for this visit, but Heero saw right through it. "If you were able to find where I'm staying, you obviously dug further to find what I'm studying, so you have that much on me," he shrugged. 

Lucrezia, Alex, Mueller and Trent all blinked in shock, telling him that he had yet again deducted what was being fed to him correctly.

Chuckling, Merquise remained amused. "Just what I expected of the Preventers' new profiler," he commented.

The college student kept his face a blank mask, though the revelation took him aback. So, his friends' adversaries had looked into his background and come to the wrong conclusion that he was using his psychology major as a profiler as opposed to a counselor for Lady Une's crew. 

It made sense considering how his true purpose had been kept private for the benefit of the young agents who were already dealing with ridicule and taunting from everyone who wasn't on their team.

And the very last thing Yuy was about to do was arm Zechs and his minions with his real reason for reporting in on their floor every day. Now that they had their theory, he was going to keep them down that path. 

"Congratulations on figuring that out on your own. I'm impressed you didn't need someone to hold your hand in figuring out what a second grader could have put together," Yuy heard himself snort, surprising himself for going that far in defense of a group of people he had only known for a week. He never had to stick his neck out for anyone before, but he couldn't deny his urge to do so for the Preventers.

That got a reaction from the cocky blonde in the form of his eyes narrowing and teeth clenching. "You little sh-," he snarled, but stopped himself with a shake of his head. Clearing his throat, Merquise forced a grin as he said, "We came to offer you the opportunity to enlist with us. It's an invitation not extended to many since the FBI only takes on the best of the best."

Heero figured this was where the conversation was heading. Recalling the mention of a case of theirs that had gone wrong from bad profiling the last time he encountered the agents in the federal building's cafeteria, they were no doubt looking for someone reliable to pinpoint the psyche of whoever they were after.

Crossing his arms, Mueller suggested, "If you're not sure who you should be working with, you should ask your teammates what happened to their last profiler... Things didn't exactly go well for her. It'd be a shame if the same thing happened to you."

'Her,' the scholar locked away into his vault of gathered information on his new friends. The sixth agent was a young woman. What fate she had faced remained unknown, but that was not important in this moment.

With an eyebrow lifting, Yuy asked, "Is it common practice for intimidation to be used by the FBI for recruiting? Flattered as I am that you want me that bad, I'm going to have to turn down your offer. I'm already working with the best of the best." 

To the shocked faces watching him, he ordered, "If there's nothing else to be said, get the hell out of my place. As you said, people around here are a little jumpy. If no one's noticed your unfamiliar car in the lot by now, they will and they'll be reporting it in as suspicious. I highly doubt that would look good to your superiors if they have to explain something like that away with the authorities at a sensitive time like this."

Zechs' enraged expression shifted into one of panic at that. Growling, he spun to back to his accomplices and barked out, "Let's go." 

A pleased smirk curling his lips, Heero opened his door and stepped aside to give his guests enough room to file out. Staying back at the end of the line, Merquise paused in the entrance to bore down on his host. "Don't expect us to play nice going forward, kid," he warned. "You're either with us or against us and you just made it clear which side you're on."

"Threatening now," the student mused. "I'll be sure to remember that's another protocol that the FBI uses in trying to make friends. You'd catch more flies with honey, so you might want to change tactics there."

His jaw dropping, the tall agent snapped it closed as his face reddened. Storming away with what dignity he could still hold onto right then, he grumbled under his breath.

Not waiting to finish seeing the team disappear down the hallway, Yuy slammed his door closed and fell back a few paces as his hands began to shake ever so slightly at his sides. He wasn't used to standing up to anyone like that before... and he never could have dreamed that he would have been so bold when dealing with federal officers.

Dry washing his dampening face, he sighed in relief. Staring at the door once more, he murmured, "H-holy shit."

And just moments ago, he was sure that the rest of his weekend was going to be dull.

* * * * 

Monday morning was pretty open for the students at Great Lakes Villanova in preparations for their midterms and spring break. For Heero, he only had a paper to hand in following his early breakfast.

And the second he handed his report over, he headed for the federal building to report in for the remainder of the day.

"Good morning, Heero," Catherine smiled brightly as she always would when the scholar walked towards her glass station. "You're in early today."

Yuy grinned back, "'Morning. I figured I'd take advantage of my slow class schedule." There was that, but he also had an agenda to see through... one that he had assigned himself with following his visit from a certain handful of FBI agents. "Has Lady Une come through yet?" he asked.

Nodding, the redhead answered, "She checked in about five minutes ago. She'll probably be rounding up the troops for their Monday follow up meeting pretty soon."

Perfect timing. Nodding firmly, Heero replied, "Thank you, Catherine. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You, too," Bloom beamed as the intern slid his access card over the scanner by the double glass doors that sealed off the main corridor.

Making his way for the elevator, Yuy was lost to his thoughts of what he was going to tell the Preventers' Commander when he turned the corner and called for an elevator. At the bright ring of the one that appeared first, he just managed to get a foot through the sliding doors when he heard someone running up the hallway as they called, "Hold it open, please!"

Automatically keeping himself in the opening to prevent the elevator from sealing up, the student turned to find Anna rushing around the corner in a full protective body suit that a welder would wear including a flip mask that was lifted to reveal her face. Over her shoulder, she carried a massive sack filled with an arsenal of clanging gear that was mostly covered except for a blowtorch that peeked out at the top.

Her friendly smile washing over her face when she saw who was holding the door for her, she greeted, "Hey, Heero! Thanks for waiting up on me."

Finally blinking his wide eyes, the counselor got over his surprise and smirked, "Hey, Anna." Waiting until they were both in the elevator as it closed up behind them, he contained his laughter and eyed the redhead while they stood shoulder-to-shoulder. "Getting ready for a zombie uprising?"

"Oh," Downs laughed, her head dipping so that she could acknowledge her attire. "Nah. If that was the case, this would just be the tip of the iceberg of what I'd be packing," she snickered to the counselor. "I just headed back to my place this morning to get a few things that'll help me get to the bottom of that Gundanium. One way or another, I'm going to make it my bitch today."

Unable to keep his eyes from growing or his jaw from falling, Heero shouted, "You have all of that just sitting around in your home?!"

Shrugging, Anna giggled, "Of course. And I have a hell of a lot more where this came from." With her own blue eyes growing in realization, she looked to the door and murmured, "Which reminds me I have to sort out where I'll be storing all of that. It will have to be a cool, dark place for the explosives..." In the middle of her musing, the elevator came to a halt on the seventh floor and opened to them. 

"Then there's the chemicals. I'll have to come up with a safe way to dispose of those before the move..." The weapons expert was still going on when she stepped out and moved for her office as Yuy stayed back to stare at her retreating back in disbelief.

Ending his round of pinball in the rec area, Duo grinned, "There's my girl ready for battle, I see." he ran to give her rear a playful slap when they crossed paths and told her, "You've got this, Annie."

From his desk, Trowa called, "Give that weapon hell, boo!"

Une looked up from her talk with Wufei by the printer and lowered the plastic cup of coffee she had been drinking from. "Just try to not get the fire department involved like the last time, Anna, dear." Glancing over to his lover, the Chinese agent chuckled and shook his head.

The redhead waved in the Commander's general direction as she reassured, "Don't worry. This should be done before I set off any smoke alarms..."Bending her hand back and forth like a teeter, she added, "More or less." At that, she reached her space and sealed herself off from the rest of the world.

Slowly entering the cluster of desks, Heero maintained his dumbfounded expression. "This seriously doesn't bother anybody?"

"Nope," Quatre smiled as he finished typing to meet his gaze. "Just another Monday. Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a few months."

Yuy snorted, his head shaking. Once again, he was reminded that it was simply better to not ask such questions and leave well enough alone.

Only then seeing the scholar, Duo approached with a friendly, "Hey, 'Ro. Didn't expect to see you here this early. Just can't stay away from us, huh?"

"Yea. I'm a glutton for punishment that way," the Japanese young man smirked and his new associates laughed in acceptance of his retort. Turning his head towards Middie as she joined them, he informed, "Actually, Lady Une, I was hoping we could meet privately if you have a few minutes."

Briefly taken aback, the Commander's eyebrows lifted. "Of course," she replied, holding a hand out to her office. "After you." Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre exchanged confused faces as their department head and the counselor entered the room.

When the door closed behind the young woman, Yuy took one of the chairs before the main desk, frowning, "I'm sorry to have to interrupt your day like this, but it couldn't wait."

Making herself comfortable in her leather seat, Middie smiled, "First off, there is no need to apologize if you need to talk with me. As far as I'm concerned, you're every bit a part of my team as my agents." she folded her hands together on her desk and inquired, "What's going on?"

Heero took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Yesterday, I had a visit from Zechs Merquise and his crew at my door room."

"What?!" Lady Une shouted, her entire body bolting upright. Brown eyes narrowing, she reached for her phone receiver, growling, "I'm calling HR. That son of a bitch has some nerve to-"

Before she could punch in a couple of numbers, the Japanese student leaned forward, urging, "That's not why I'm bringing this up. It's not going to happen again. If you get HR involved, we won't be able to use what they told me against them."

Her eyes growing anew, Middie locked gazed with her intern. Setting the receiver back into its cradle, she sat back and stated, "You have my full attention. Please explain what you mean by using this against them."

Yuy grinned darkly, "They think that I was hired on as a new profiler for the Preventers and tried to strong arm me into a job with them instead."

For a solid thirty seconds, Lady Une stared at him in sheer astonishment. Then, her head fell back with a howling round of laughter that was loud enough that she must have been heard by her team beyond the door. 

"Oh, that's fantastic!" she cheered once she was able to get her bearings and wiped at the tears of mirth in her eyes. "Easily the funniest damn thing I've heard in a long time!" Chuckling deeply, the counselor bit his lip.

With a deep sigh at her catching her breath at last, the Commander smirked at the young man across from her. "Well, if that's the story that's going around there is only one way to proceed from here. And if I'm any judge of character, you already know what that is. You wouldn't have come to me with this if you didn't."

"Yes, ma'am," Heero agreed with a nod in a willing acceptance of his fate that he had sealed.

Taking that as his blessing of permission, Middie took punched in the command for her phone to go to speaker and dialed an extension. In two rings, the front desk receptionist answered, "Hello, Lady Une. What can I do for you?"

Arms folding behind her head, the officer reclined further back in her chair as she responded, "Hello, Catherine. In a few minutes, I am going to be sending Heero down to your office so that his measurements may be taken so that he can be fitted for a Preventers' uniform order. And I am going to need have a new desk assigned to be brought in on the to join the others at the main work station on our floor."

Clicking in the inside of her cheek, she added, "Lastly, please upgrade Agent Wing's access badge to a permanent one that he can wear it on his person going forward."

In hearing his being addressed as 'Agent Wing,' Yuy was momentarily caught off guard. But that start was calmed when he told himself that if he was going to look the part, he was going to have to fit every aspect of a Preventer to keep up airs.

Bloom's voice returned with a ring of surprise when she stammered, "Y-yes, ma'am. I'll get right on that for you. I'll keep an eye out for the new addition when he can come back down for those measurements."

"Thank you kindly, darling," Middie concluded with a smile, an arm reaching to disconnect the call. "That ought to shut the rumor mill up," she muttered. Folding her hands in her lap, she appraised the scholar and commented, "It's no one else's damn business why you're really here, but I'm in your debt for your dedication to protect my agents' honor by keeping your true purpose here between all of us."

Shrugging, she giggled, "Hence your code name. I consider you like a guardian angel to them and the first image I get of angels is their wings." 

Heero almost blushed at the compliment over his actions... almost. It definitely made him appreciate her choice for his code name- whether he was an actual agent or not. He gave her a small grin to make his approval known.

Relieved as he was that there wouldn't be a hard time given to his friends by their peers for having a counselor assigned to them, Yuy also struggled to keep one particular bit of information from Zechs' goons at bay. "There is one favor I'd need to as of you," he requested tentatively.

More than happy to appease whatever he wanted to know, Middie didn't hesitate to offer, "Name it."

Just as sure of himself and of what he was after, Heero said, "I want to know what happened to your sixth agent... your profiler."

 

 

TBC

 

[1] Inspired by the 2nd lovely pic of these breathtaking two that were commissioned by T-shirt: http://skylark92.livejournal.com/331730.html


	14. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 13  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Well I know there can come fire from the sky  
To purify pure as the canes  
Even though I know this fire brings me pain  
Even so and just the same  
Make it rain...Make it rain down low...Just make it rain  
...Make it rain  
-Lyrics to 'Make It Rain' performed by Ed Sheeran]

 

[Flashback]

She lost count of how many red lights she had blown through in her surge for the hospital. The portable LED lights that flashed brilliant red and blue at the top of her car gave her the right away as the few cars on the road this late in the night moved to the side of the street to give her clearance.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon," she muttered under her breath, urging her vehicle to get her to her destination faster than what she could legally push it to go that raining evening. 

In the back of her mind, all that she could hear was Duo's crackled voice shouting over the com after a five-minute consistent round of popping gunfire had filled the air. "Two agents down! We need a med evac now!"

Two agents. Which two of her Preventers had fallen was still unknown by the Commander and every possible scenario ran through her mind as to what had transpired.

Finally, the hospital came into view on the night skyline and the rest of the drive went by in a blur until she found herself running through the emergency entrance. Not missing a beat when she passed the front check in desk, she revealed her badge to the nurses behind it that had begun to stand and announced, "Commander Une, Preventers."

Nodding firmly, the first young woman pointed down the right hall as she and her fellow staff fell at ease in allowing the officer to pass. Her feet moving practically on their own accord, Middie hurried for the room at the end of the stretch, the wet soles of her shoes squishing along the tiled floor with every step.

With her heart in her throat, the young woman peered into the waiting room to find three of her charges huddled together amongst the cushioned seats. Dark as their clothes were, there was no mistaking the blood that was splattered on them, their hands also tinted red in lines and large spots.

Perched in the middle of the three was Wufei, hunched over himself and his face buried in his hands. At his right, Duo's long hair was disheveled in what was left of his braid while he kept a hand on the team leader's shoulder. Staring out at nothing, Agent Scythe's violet eyes were reddened and damp with fresh tears.

The only one to look up at the Commander's arrival was Quatre. Thought he might not have been covered in as much blood as his teammates, the slouch in his shoulders and his shimmering eyes revealed his own distress. Squeezing Chang's left shoulder that he had been holding onto, Agent Rock climbed to his feet so slowly and laboriously it was as if he was under water.

Winner approached his anxious supervisor and gestured for them to talk in the hallway. Already numb by the sight that she had just taken in, Lady Une faced her public relations representative and breathed, "What happened back there?"

Shaking his head, Quatre suddenly became more alert at her voice. "It was just... bad," he managed in little more than a whisper, a deep frown marring his face. A shuddering sigh escaping him, he informed softly, "By Allah, it all happened so fast. Everything went to hell when a couple of guards that we hadn't counted on showed up out of nowhere as we were getting the last of the girls out and..."

A horrified expression washed over the blonde and his already pale face lost even more of its color when he shot wide eyes onto his Commander, insisting, "It wasn't Wufei's fault! We scanned the area three times and were sure of the numbers we were up against before we went in! He did everything right by splitting us up the way he did! He's already blaming himself for that as it is, let alone...!"

Middie grabbed his shoulders fast, forcing him to meet her gaze as she reassured soothingly, "Nothing is going to happen to Agent Wolf, so there is no need to worry about that." Only then did the last bit of Winner's sentence that she had cut off set in. "What happened after that?" she urged.

"Shots just started ringing out everywhere," Quatre murmured, gulping down a lump in his throat so he could continue, "When it was over, that was when we realized Agent Talon was caught in the crossfire..." With a whimper, he began to tremble. "It wasn't Wufei's fault," he repeated in a ghost of a whisper. "It was so dark... he only say someone run in with a gun after Agent Fire had just taken a bullet for him-"

Oh dear God. What pigment remained in Lady Une's skin drained completely away as her eyes grew and her jaw fell open. Imagining the scenario, her stomach turned in understanding at how distraught Chang was when she saw him.

His focus drifting off to the flashes of what he had witnessed, Winner continued softly, "Trowa collapsed just as the med evac showed... shock... and whatever those bastards had pumped into him before we could reach him. The doctor came out to tell us he's going to be okay, but needs to stay for a couple of days for monitoring."

Taking the comfort in knowing that her undercover agent was recovered and would be all right, Middie was also distressed over the ones she still needed to hear about. She loosened her hands on Rock's shoulders and rubbed his arm to bring him back to the world as she asked, "What about my girls? Any word on them yet?"

Aquamarine eyes flooded with new tears at that. Sniffling, Quatre began to answer, "They were both really bad and they're still in surgery as far as we know, but..." A choked off sob broke from him and he shook his head. "Meiran wasn't breathing when she got here..."

(End Flashback)

* * * *

Heero couldn't take his eyes from the mug shot ID photo of the lovely, young Asian woman that was attached to the file in his hands. She had elegant features and a stunning, close-lipped smile as her dark eyes seemed to peer through the snapshot and stare right back at him. 

Meiran Long. The sixth agent.

Seated behind her desk, Lady Une wiped a stray tear from her cheek and cleared her throat. "Meiran came on as only the second Preventer to be assigned to the unit when it was just getting off the ground," she shared. 

Dropping her head a bit, she continued, "She was ahead of her class in psychological and social studies and she made a hell of a profiler in the three years that she served. Meiran was kindhearted and well liked by anyone who came to know her. She was taken far too young not even a week past her twenty-third birthday. Her loss is still a hard one on all of us, nearly a year later."

Carefully paging through the folder of reports and images from Agent Talon's last mission, Yuy swallowed hard. 

This was the first time he had an actual Preventer investigation in front of him, displayed in a series of haunting pictures and detailed interviews of the horrors that the agents had undone.

"Quatre was the first to pick up on the murmurings of the sex trade ring," the Commander began quietly while her intern turned through the pages in his lap. "When we looked into it, the scale at which the organization operated was too great for us to simply go in and free the girls that were being held against their will and sold off. We needed to get everyone working from the top all the way down."

Pausing briefly, Middie sighed, "Trowa infiltrated the gang and went dark, brought into the fold in deep undercover with them for months gathering names, locations of other rings and every bit of information he could gather. When there was enough to hang everyone in association with the band, we moved in and..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "Well, you know the rest."

It was mind-blowing, the terrible images of the poor girls that had been kidnapped to have their bodies used and abused at the hands of their captors. Ranging from thirteen to thirty, their drawn faces and battered frames shook Heero to his very core.

"How many of them were there?" he heard himself ask in a breath as he continued to run through the file.

Lady Une replied, "Twenty-nine girls were saved from that gang. And another one hundred eighty-three were recovered from ten other rings like it when all was said and done with the information Trowa had obtained."

His head snapping up, Yuy blinked his wide eyes. Over two hundred lives. The Preventers, who he had only come to know through chance, had spared over two hundred souls... in only one of their cases.

Leaning back in her chair, the Commander stated, "Though it was the worst night we've ever faced in losing Long, Meiran would have gladly given her life in exchange for even one of those girls, the same can be said of any one of my Preventers. They all know the risks and sacrifices required of them and they do so without asking for anything in return." 

She gestured to the folder in the counselor's hands, commenting, "There are dozens of other files like that one that I could show you. Not all of them came out with a silver lining in the form of a rescue. They've dealt with monsters of every type and my agents made the world a safer place by removing those threats." 

Middie stretched over her desk, she tapped the edge of the folder as she declared, "This is who you're dealing with when you come in every day. This is the sort of hell they're challenged with day in and day out. And these are only a few of the faces of people who owe their lives to that handful of people just outside of my door."

Nodding firmly, Heero swallowed past his tightening throat. Now having this harsh look into his friends' reality, he grew into a far greater appreciation for them than what he'd already had of them... he also felt for the loss and the lasting, devastating effects that their last case with Meiran had taken on all of them.

The reasons behind Wufei's anger and self-doubt had become crystal clear. 

Yuy understood better where Trowa's addiction had stemmed from. 

And while there certainly had to be more as to why Duo was not one to get too attached to anyone beyond friendship, Meiran's death hadn't helped him in growing too close.

No wonder Quatre and Anna were the ones to insist that Heero come on as the team's counselor. They had come to terms with their grief and moved on, all the while doing all they could to pull the others out away from the brink. But they had come to terms with the fact that they couldn't do it alone.

Suddenly, the scholar was almost sick to his stomach over how his friends had suffered silently for just short of a year now... how much they had given up while so few people were aware of how brave and selfless they were for what they were doing.

This was what Odin was referring to in what an honor had been laid at his feet when he took on an internship to be an ear and a kind word for the federal agents. 

Righting himself, Heero raised his head high and met the Commander's gaze. "I'm not giving up on my assignment here," he announced. "I don't care how stubborn some of them might fight my being here, I won't be happy until I've helped them however I can."

Her brown eyes misting slightly, Lady Une's lips pursed as they curled in a wide smile. "Thank you," she muttered sincerely. "I was hoping you might say something that." Flattening her palms together as she propped her elbows on either arm rest, she warned, "You don't know how stubborn they can be... not like I know. But I still insist that this will end up being the best thing for all of them." 

"I agree," the student nodded. The corner of his mouth smirking, he added, "And don't worry. I can be stubborn as well."

The officer giggled, "Good. You're going to need that."

Doing the math in his head with the timeline he had learned from his outing with the Preventers, Heero clicked on the inside of his cheek in thought. "Were Wufei and Meiran ever involved leading up to that night?" 

Middie was fast to shake her head, "No. Long made it known that she did have feelings for him, but they were never returned the way she hoped they might." Drawing a deep breath, she explained, "Not too long after Agent Talon was established in the unit, Anna enlisted..."

"...and I've only had eyes for her ever since," Chang's voice rang through Yuy's mind, the team leader sharing his first encounter when they were at Charlie's.

In a way, it was a relief to know that Agent Wolf did not have the accidental death of a former lover to contend with on top of it all. But that was little consolation in the grand scheme of things. Whatever their relationship, a friend and teammate had been taken at his hands. That would be enough to undo anyone.

Folding her arms across her chest, Lady Une gritted her teeth and growled, "I could kill Zechs and his cronies for bringing up what happened that night to you the way they did. To think that they might be able to scare you away if you found out..." 

She cut herself off, hands clenching as she snarled, "They're just damned lucky I wasn't around. The last thing any one of my agents needs is to have something like that thrown in their faces by those bastards."

"Meiran's death was bad enough, let along the repercussions of everything else that came of that attack," the young woman snapped, her building frustrations bubbling up to the surface. "Anna nearly died that night too. She had to endure weeks of painful physical therapy to recover from her injuries. Wufei had to face a grueling week of meetings with my supervisors who were investigating if he should be stripped of his team leader responsibilities or his badge all together." 

Arms waving in the air, the volume of Middie's voice climbed with every word she spoke. Still, she went on ranting, "Trowa went through a long stint of rehabilitation after everything he had been through while he was undercover. Poor Quatre almost lost his mind taking on all of it while trying to find some blame in himself for not being able to do more! And Duo... he became even more guarded than he had been before that mission."

Just as Heero as suspected of Maxwell, but he kept that to himself.

Finally calming herself, she worked to relax her breathing and ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair. Huffing out a long puff of air, she wiped a second, much larger tear than the first, from her face. "They had absolutely no right to bring that up the way they did," she whispered, her gaze distant.

The counselor reassured, "I highly doubt that they will ever bring it up again. It was a desperate tactic to try and win me over when they never had a chance in doing so." Glancing over his shoulder to the door, he frowned deeply and suggested, "But you might want to announce why there are going to be a few changes around here to the team so that they know what's going on."

Before he had even finished his thought, Lady Une was on her feet. Rounding her desk, she snickered, "Way ahead of you." 

That said, she led the way through her sliding office door with Heero close behind as she called out to the spread out agents on the floor, "Fall in, everyone. Take a seat in the rec area for a meeting."

Lifting their heads from their work, games and popping their heads out of their private rooms, the Preventers stopped whatever they were in the middle of to gather at the couches as directed. Joining them, Yuy took the open spot at Maxwell's right side. The braided agent gave him that devilish smile of his and the scholar fought the slight burn in his cheeks.

Silently watching Anna perch herself between Wufei and Trowa, Heero had a new awareness of how Chang unconsciously draped an arm around her shoulders. Every glance, every touch and every move that the team leader made in connection to Downs was affectionate... not only for how he loved her but for how grateful he was for her saving his life by risking her own.

"What's up, Chief?" Duo asked, prompting the meeting.

Lady Une clasped her hands together behind her back as she stood ahead of the pack and smiled, "It would seem Mister Yuy's presence in the office has drawn even more interest from the other divisions than we originally suspected. Thanks to an expected visit to him from Zechs and his goons yesterday, it turns out that the most popular theory floating around is that Heero has come on as a Preventer to serve as our new profiler."

Their eyes widening, her staff looked on her in disbelief for a long breath when their heads fell back in rousing laughs. "Oh, shit, that's a riot!" Trowa managed between his last few half-coughed shots of chuckles when he managed to catch his breath.

Shaking his head, Quatre snickered, "Those morons can't get anything right."

Wufei was the quickest to sober when a realization struck him. Turning to face the scholar, he asked, "They actually showed up at your dorm room?" The rest of the team shifted their stunned, concerned attention onto their new friend.

"Yea," Heero nodded, "they were trying to recruit me. And they were pretty adamant that I accept their invitation."

Blue eyes narrowing, Anna growled, "We can be adamant in getting them to stay the hell away from you. They broke a ton of laws and protocol to track you down like that and they probably have an excuse that would just get them by if they were confronted." A wicked smile curling her lips, she offered, "But, we could always knock some heads around if you'd like."

Duo, Wufei, Trowa and even Quatre smirked darkly at the college student to back the suggestion. Were they anyone else, were the situation at all different, Heero would have been mortified at the thought of anyone being violent on his behalf. Instead, the gesture only made him feel more akin to his new friends for their wishing to defend him in such a way. He could feel his lips turning up in a grateful smile to the officers.

Clearing her throat, the Commander reminded the redhead of her presence with a polite, "Agent Fire, I didn't hear that." 

Shoulder sagging, Agent Scythe let out a whine and pouted, "Aw, come on, Lady Une! Those assholes overstepped their bounds! We're more in the right to stomp back!"

"Under normal circumstances, I might look the other way so you could do just that," Middie commented. "But Heero had brought this to my attention so that your privacy can be protected by keeping his true duties here between us and us alone." Raising an eyebrow, she stated, "I highly doubt any one of you would want it getting out that you have a counselor assigned to this division."

As thought they had been doused by cold water, Maxwell, Chang and Barton sat back with mortified expressions that they exchanged amongst themselves. 

Their commanding officer grinned, "That's what I thought. So, we're keeping up the rouse to keep the other agents around here from sticking their noses into this arrangement. That means Heero will be acting in every aspect as a fully fledged Preventer with a uniform and desk of his own. The wheels have already been set in motion to oversee those finer details."

Raising a hand, Anna lowered it when Lady Une gestured to her to speak. "Code name?" the weapons expert inquired.

"Wing," Middie replied.

Downs smirked, "Nice."

Snickering, Wufei agreed, "Fitting."

Winner smiled, "I like it."

"Good name," Trowa concurred.

A firm slap hit Yuy's back as Maxwell faced him with a wide grin. "Welcome to the team, 'Ro!" he proclaimed. "And don't think that we'll ever forget how you looked after us by doing this." His counterparts all nodded, their own appreciation resonating.

Shrugging, Heero chuckled, "Thanks for having me."

Rouse or not, he was actually looking forward to at least acting as if he was a part of something bigger than himself. It was oddly heartwarming to be so happily accepted without any conditions or expectations.

But, of course, it was still all for the sake of keeping up an act.

"Then everyone is onboard with this?" Middie asked her agents.

Without hesitating, everyone gave her an affirmative. 

Bringing her hands together in a loud clap to serve the same as a gavel strike in a court room, the Commander proclaimed, "Then it's official. We have a new profiler as far as everyone outside of this group is concerned. Meeting adjourned. Back to work."

Lady Une turned on her heels to return to her office while her agents got to their own feet and resumed whatever it was they were doing before their discussion. Sighing deeply when her door slid closed behind her again, she walked up to her desk and retrieved the sealed file on her desk to stare at the ID image paper clipped to it.

That sweet, smiling face of Meiran Long never failed to break the officer's heart. A steady rain began to patter against her window, taking her back to that terrible night.

* * * *

(Flashback)

The rain was pouring down when two hours had passed with still no word on either Meiran or Anna's conditions. Outside, the constant pelting on the emergency wing's awning was almost hypnotic as Lady Une sat close to Wufei, Duo and Quatre. 

Following her arrival, once all of the official paperwork of notification was handled at the front desk, the three agents got enough of their senses back to take turns in the bathroom to clean off as much of the blood on them as they could. Their Commander was too concerned for their well-beings to ask who the blood belonged to. Her imagination as to what the answers might have been were troubling enough to keep her from asking for the details right then.

Middie caught movement from the corner of her eye as a doctor in fresh, pale green scrubs entered the room. Instantly shooting up from their chairs, the Preventers turned to face him with anxious faces. 

Sighing when he came to stand before the group, the surgeon removed his cap to reveal his graying hair. Weary as he appeared from his procedure, he gave his audience a small grin as he informed, "Your Agent Fire has a long road ahead of her, but she pulled through, is out of surgery and is recovering under close monitoring in our intensive care unit."

All but collapsing from relief, Wufei choked off a sob and breathed, "Oh, thank God." 

Tears of relief were rolling freely as he whispered with a small smirk, "That's my girl."

Quatre whispered a small prayer of appreciation to Allah as he smiled and rubbed Chang's back, keeping the team leader upright by leaning into his side.

Holding back her urge to lunge forward and embrace the medic, Middie reserved herself to a warm smile and a sincere, "Thank you, Doctor. Will we be able to see her?"

"Not this evening, but she should be up for visitors in the morning," the surgeon replied. "Her appendix was damaged where the bullet lodged into her lower back and toxins were already leaking into her by the time she got to us. I believe we flushed them out, but we'll be keeping a close watch on her these next few days to be sure. That bullet also came just shy of nicking her spine when it penetrated, so we'll be checking in on any potential nerve damage."

That was... an extensive bit of damage that one shot had caused and hearing of it sank in hard. 

Wufei swayed on his feet enough so that Duo and Quatre helped him take his seat again, their own faces pale and eyes wet.

Bowing his head, the doctor told the Commander, "We'll know more when you come in to see her in the morning. That agent of yours came this far along, so I wouldn't be surprised if she can fight her way through her recovery ahead."

If anyone could be stubborn enough to do just that, Middie knew it was Anna. Nodding and offering another 'thank you,' she walked with him back to the doorway and watched him head back down the hall to check in on his patient.

Slowly turning herself to reenter the waiting area, the officer stopped herself short at the sight of another doctor of a similar age and build coming towards her from the opposite corridor. He wore the same pale green surgeon scrubs as his associate... and that was where the commonality between the two men ended.

Unlike Anna's doctor, this medic's shoulders were heavy, his head was slightly lowered and his cantor was slow. When their eyes met, there was an unmistakable glimmer of dread and regret when he recognized the young woman's uniform as that belonging to the person he was seeking out.

The air rushing from her lungs, Lady Une slapped a hand over her gaping mouth to cut off the sharp sob that bubbled from it as the doctor gave her a sympathetic look when he neared... and began to shake his head. 

 

 

TBC


	15. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 14  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Listen up, listen up,  
There's a devil in the church,  
Got a bullet in the chamber,  
And this is gonna hurt  
-Lyrics to 'This Is Gonna Hurt' performed by Sixx A.M.]

 

[Flashback]

"You have two guns pointed at your head. My advice would be that you lower that knife and you'll actually get out of this in one piece," Wufei suggested, his tone flat and insistent as he glared at the tall man in his sights. His finger gently applying pressure on his pistol's trigger, he warned, "This is the one and only time the offer will be on the table."

Flanked by giant ship cargo freights that rose five stories high, Agents Wolf and Fire remained statues as they bore down on their target as a light drizzle began to fall from the pitch dark heavens. 

Knowing that the rest of their team was surging through the massive carriers to recover the girls that they had come to rescue, their own primary concern was saving Trowa from the ring leader's clutches.

Only pulling Trowa back harder against his chest and holding his blade firmly against his prey's throat, the threatening brute growled under his breath. Doing his best to swallow, Agent Night continued to struggle to stay conscious. 

That last hit of drugs that had been forced into his bloodstream was compromising his ability to get himself out of his predicament and he feared what might happen if he made a wrong move... not only for his own sake, but more for his friends.

Overhead, the towering lights that were spread out shone down brightly on the standoff as the steadying rain made a constant drumming patter against the steel shipping containers. Still, no one on either side of the confrontation so much as batted an eye.

Anna never broke her focus from her mark on the towering giant's forehead as she hissed, " We're not going to wait all night for you to make up your mind, asshole." She pulled back further on her trigger as far as she could before a bullet would fly from her barrel to make her intent crystal clear. "Drop the knife," she ordered.

Chuckling deeply, the perpetrator replied, "I'm dead either way, be it here or by the chair. I have nothing to lose." Barton bit his lip and closed his eyes, already anticipating where his captor was going.

Well aware of the same, Chang whispered urgently, "Anna?"

"Yea. I got him," the redhead replied just as quietly, perfectly keen as to what her team leader was asking of her and what needed to happen if they were going to get Trowa out alive.

Suddenly raising both hands in the air over his head, Wufei caught the ringleader by surprise as he coaxed, "The last thing you want is a dead agent on your hands to add onto your list of charges. If you cooperate with us by letting out friend go and passing on what you know about the other rings you're in association with, we'll keep you from ever seeing a trial with the death penalty on the table."

Gesturing to Downs, who hadn't budged an inch from her concentrated aim on her mark, Agent Wolf stated, "But my partner here is going to take you out, if you make any move other than dropping that knife in the next thirty seconds."

"More or less," Anna sneered, her right eye narrowing until it closed for her lock in her aim on the glistening skin of their enemy's brow.

Barton squeezed his eyes closed all the tighter as his breath came out in pants from his growing anticipation of whatever was about to go down. If only he could get his bearings, maybe he could...

Two shots rang out, causing him to gasp as his emerald eyes snapped wide open.

Instantly, two things resonated with him- the first was that neither the blade against his neck nor the arm pinning his chest had loosened... and the second was the startled expressions on his friends' faces to tell him in that blink of an eye that Downs was not the one who fired.

Screams and yells from voices belonging to men and women could be heard echoing through the columns of shipping carriers as exchanging gunfire popped back and forth in what could only be described as a frantic fire fight. Coming out of his own surprise, the sex trade ring leader's wet face turned red in the gleam of the tall light over him. 

"You sons of bitches!" was all he managed to scream just as he began to run the sharp edge of his knife along his prisoner's throat at the very same moment that Anna's eyes glared at him once again and she quickly fired a shot off; its bullet blew clean through the brute's forehead to kill him on impact.

A sharp gasp flooding his lungs, Barton stumbled forward as the blade finally fell away when his attacker's limp body fell back along with the spray of blood pouring from his head to collapse along the ground behind him. Grabbing his throat, Night panted and fell to his knees in relief so profound that his eyes began to sting.

Over the gunfire that hadn't paused once, Duo's voice could be made out bellowing, "Wolf! Fire! Incoming!"

But the warning was hardly registered when a figure wearing all black, like the Preventers, charged in and out of the gleam of the streetlights for the pair. Spinning on their heels and aiming their pistols at him, Chang and Downs fired round after round at shadowy person darting between the metal shipping containers for cover as he crept closer as they traded shots.

Ducking behind the door of a container that he had swung open for a barrier, Wufei covered for Anna as she drug Trowa to safety as he snapped under his breath, "Goddamn it! What the hell went wrong?!" 

His turtleneck and bulletproof vest that he wore on top were drenched and sticking to him like a second skin and his vision was limited in the thickening rain and darkness. Two things that were not helping the situation.

In a bold move, the lookout had to dart into the beam of a streetlamp to fire again. But in giving a full visual of himself, he was taken out easily by the Chinese Preventer and fell onto his back without a sound from the hit that he never saw coming. Calming his breath, Chang reloaded and emerged from his shield and held the smoking barrel of his pistol ahead of himself while he assessed the area.

Between two carriers a few feet away, Downs grunted in her effort to help Barton onto his feet. "Jesus, I forgot that you're heavier than you look," she huffed out in a nervous laugh. Removing her flashlight from her belt, she turned it on to appraise the narrow cut along the trembling agent's throat. 

Sighing deeply, the redhead muttered, "Barely a nick." She used her teeth to bite and pull at her black turtleneck's long arm sleeves until she had two long dressings that she tied together to loop around the bleeding injury like a firm collar to keep the bandage in place. "That'll keep it clean until we get you checked out," she reassured soothingly.

When there was no response from her shaking lover, Downs frowned deeply and raised the her flashlight to examine his green eyes. Seeing how dilated they were, she snapped, "Shit. Those bastards really did a number on you."

His head swaying in his attempt to clear it, Trowa succeeded in narrowing his blurred image down to one crisp outline of... "A-Anna," he breathed in disbelief, only then feeling the loop around his neck and bringing a hand to it to realize that it wasn't the knife that had been digging against it.

"Yea," the weapons expert smiled warmly. Cupping the side of her friend's face, she winked and rested their foreheads together as she told him, "Your mission's over, babe. We're getting you home to Quatre tonight."

Pulling his mind together at the mention of his boyfriend and at actually having someone near and dear to him close enough to touch, Barton let out a shuddering puff of air as tears ran to mix with the rain droplets on his cheeks. Throwing himself forward, he latched onto Downs with what strength he had and reveled at having a his first real hug in months when she held him back just as fiercely.

As she began to pull away, Anna was still smiling and about to say something to her teammate when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Snapping her head around to peer up to the top of a container several yards away, she gasped in horror at the glaring man who was locked on Chang's back as the team leader recovered the gun from the guard he had just killed. 

Knowing the split second she had to move with the new danger out of her range, Agent fire sprang from her haven to charge her team leader as she shouted, "Wufei!" 

Just as she knocked into his side and sent him spiraling, she felt something red hot pierce through her vest at her shoulder and her world faded away to black.

Wolf fell onto his side and rolled along the puddle behind the container door he had opened before he could stop himself. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, his onyx eyes grew as far as they could once they settled on the strewn body of his teammate a few feet away from him. "Anna!" he cried. "Nooo!"

There was no time for him to do little more than duck his head to narrowly miss the next shot taken at him. Growling in rage, he stepped out into the open and beneath the closest street lamp to challenge his assailant amidst whizzing pops that sailed past his head at either side. 

One round bounced off a steel wall of a container so violently that the resonating bang nearly burst Wolf's eardrum as a deafening ringing nearly knocked him off balance. Still, he maintained his composure through the pain and distraction to set his sights on his challenger.

During a break from the hail of bullets, the lookout realized too late that he was out of ammo. In his rush to escape from his platform to reload, Wufei picked him off as he was in mid-leap to crash to the ground dead.

All the while, the Preventer was aware of the approaching voices and further gunfire that was closing in on him, the echo from their distance thinning out at their proximity. Panting, he turned his whole body around as he aimed his newly acquired pistol from his first downed opponent and carefully crept his way towards Anna.

In the middle of his last turn, Chang's head was still spinning and his ears were still ringing when he spotted something rush between streetlamps and two containers fifty yards ahead of him. Though they were not under the light, there was enough of a gleam around that the length of their gun flickered to give away their position in the darkness.

Knowing that he now had the fire power to reach the criminal, the agent wasn't about to take a chance of having a hit taken out on him first. He aimed for where he expected their chest to be and pulled back on the trigger, sending the dark being flying backwards and tumbling down in a heap without a sound from them.

"Oh fuck! Hold your fire!" a familiar timbre broke through the last bit of ringing to bring with it a moment of chilling clarity.

Wide-eyed, Chang reluctantly lowered his weapon to note at the return of his hearing that the hollering voices and pops from gunshots had fallen silent.

That was when Duo ran into the scene, hurrying to stand directly beneath the closest shaft of light to him with his arms raised. "It's us, 'Fei!" he hollered desperately. "The area's clear! Stand down!"

Quatre emerged right behind him to sink down to his knees beside the fallen shadow of his partner just beyond their feet with a desperate, "Oh, Allah! Meiran!"

His knees quaking at that, Wufei breathed, "M-Meiran?" Skin paling, he shook his head, "No... I... it can't be..." But there was no denying the way Winner was fighting off the protective vest from the lifeless form on the wet pavement. Though it was in the shade, the outline of that frame could then be made out as that belonging to a slender woman.

Slowly staring down at the weapon in his hands, the Preventer team leader's hand shook at his find. It was a lookout's pistol. He had just fired a gun that had been armed with bullets intended to slice through protective gear... and he had just shot Long square in the chest. 

"Oh my God," he whispered in sheer horror as he dropped the gun to have it bounce off the concrete into a wide puddle. 

Numb from head-to-toe, Chang removed was running without even being aware that he had done so until he was at Meiran's free side and aiding Quatre in putting pressure on the hole that had hit directly in the center of her chest cavity. She was unconscious, but breathing... but only barely right then while her counterparts worked to keep her stable.

On Chang's way past him, Maxwell gasped as his violet eyes widened in panic on the prone redhead as Trowa gingerly turned her onto her side to unzip her vest to shed it. 

"Anna?" the braided agent whispered before he sprinted forward to slide down on his knees beside her. Holding her damp, chilled face in his hands, he muttered, "Nononono. Come on, baby. Stay with me." 

There was no movement behind her closed eyelids to give him any indication that she had heard him.

Easing her onto her stomach, Barton took in the long, jagged cut that was bleeding in a, diagonal line along her back to the entry point just above her right hip. His panic growing, he raised her side just enough to check her abdomen and set her back down.

"Damn it. There's no exit hole for that bullet," he snapped as he gripped the tattered edges of her top to rip it in half for a full view of the damage, pushing aside the straps of her bra that had been severed. Pulling his own shirt off so that he had something to press against the seeping wound, the undercover officer continued to fight the wave of dizziness that had come back tenfold as he frowned deeply to his friend, "Duo..."

Blinking, Maxwell was jolted into action, pushing himself upright with a quiet, "Right." 

With a trembling hand, he grabbed the com at his belt and held down the transmitter button on its side. Bringing the receiver to his mouth he shouted into it, "Two agents down! We need a med evac now!"

(End Flashback)

* * * * 

Five agents stood together in the rec area of their floor as they watched their cluster of a work station being shifted around by the building facility staff to make room for the new desk to join the others.

"It's been a long time since there was six stations," Quatre commented softly as he subconsciously leaned against his lover. "Even if it is to keep up an act, it feels... strange." Peering to his teammates, he elaborated, "Not a bad strange, just... strange."

The corner of her mouth curling up, Anna nudged his other side as she reassured, "I know what you mean. Somehow, I can't help but think Meiran would approve of this, wherever she is." Trowa and Wufei nodded shallowly in agreement as Duo looked back to the counselor's open door.

Heero was back in his private office, paging through the images of black cars that his one and only transgression had compiled when there was a knock on his door as the braided agent himself peeked inside. "Hey, 'Ro," he greeted with that alluring smile, approaching the desk to take the lone chair before it.

"Maxwell," the counselor replied, setting down the short stack of photos he had just grabbed. Meeting the violet eyes on him, he smirked, "I take it you're not here for a session."

Snorting, Agent Scythe smirked back, "Hell no. Don't go holding your breath waiting for that to ever happen." Of course, his one-time lover had expected as much based on the good humor grin that stretched across his heart-shaped face. 

The officer chewed on the inside of his cheek to gather his thoughts. "I just wanted to thank you again for... you know, not telling Zechs and his barrel of monkeys the truth about why you're here," he murmured at last. "It means a lot to all of us."

Genuinely grateful for the sentiment, Yuy gave him a small grin. "You're welcome," he replied. Paging through the pictures in his grasp once more, he shrugged, "It was just the right thing to do."

Duo snickered, "Yea, I kinda figured you'd say something like that. But you deserved to know that it's a way bigger deal to me 'n our friends than you're downgrading it to be. I mean, it's not like you've known all of us all that long to have volunteered to-" 

He stopped himself short when the scholar froze in wide-eyed shock when he reached the snapshot that he was now staring intensely at. On his feet, Agent Scythe asked, "That's it?"

Oh, the car in the capture was it alright. Heero recognized it in an instant. 

Everything from the sleek, gleaming body to the tinted windows and thick wheels was exactly as he remembered from his encounter with the vehicle that had him looking over his shoulder ever since. Harmless as it was, printed off on a piece of matte paper, it still managed to send a shiver down his spine.

Swallowing hard, the counselor felt his head nod ever so slightly.

Maxwell reached a hand out as a silent request for the picture that was gladly handed over so that he could scan his violet eyes over the car that had become a vital key to the Preventers current case. "And we have the plates," he murmured with a dark, upward turn of his lips.

Holding the image up, he beamed at the young man behind the desk. "Nice job, 'Ro," he praised. "You just saved us a lot of work trying to track this guy down. I'll get to work on running these numbers right away." That said, he hurried from the room.

One second after he disappeared, his braided head popped back in and he announced, "By the way, your desk is getting set up with the rest of ours. If you're feeling social, you're more than welcome to hang out here with us." Winking, he ducked back out of the office.

Coming out of his stupor, Heero's prussian eyes blinked as he looked to the doorway. He stood up to head out and onto the floor. Packed in between Duo and Quatre's desks was the fresh addition complete with a flat screen monitor and computer that one of the IT clerks had just finished firing up while the agents went about their assignments as though nothing had changed for them. 

The haphazard honeycomb layout of the work stations was still intact, it was only larger with a sixth space put into the mix.

Rounding the elevator column, Anna appeared with a potted Bonsai tree complete with a bright red ribbon tied around the base of its trunk that she set down on the counselor's desk. 

"A little home warming gift from all of us. We ran out on a break to find it and pick it up," she told the stunned scholar when she righted herself and met his gaze as her teammates lifted their heads from their work to smirk at him.

By that time, Yuy should have known better than to be ever surprised by the Preventers. But he was surprised by their thoughtful offering.

Downs made her way around the cluster with her disarming smile to hug the counselor tightly and kiss his cheek. "Welcome aboard, Heero," she beamed when she pulled back from him.

Making his way around to his desk, the psych major picked up the brown pot for a closer examination of the small tree... the first present that he had ever received from anyone other than his father and family. That simple gift was extended with many sentiments behind it... 

It was a token of appreciation for what he had done. It was a formal act of acceptance of his coming into the fold. And it was a promise to treat him as an equal, regardless of their arrangement. Not one of those meanings had been missed by him.

Slowly lowering the plant, Heero scanned the five faces that were silently waiting for some response from him. With a small but very true smile spreading across his face he said sincerely, "Thank you."

Five wide smiles were returned.

* * * *

(Flashback)

There was a heavy weight in the air of the federal building's seventh floor when the facilities team came to remove Meiran Long's desk. For over an hour the surviving Preventers hung around the rec area, occasionally peering over at the two neat rows of perfectly spaced out work stations that were now off balance in their uneven number.

Only recently released from the hospital, Anna wiped away a stray tear and grumbled, "I can't stand it like this anymore." Spinning her wheelchair towards her desk, she peered over her shoulder to ask Duo, "Give me a hand?"

Frowning, Maxwell didn't hesitate in following her. The redhead gestured towards their spaces in a silent request that the braided agent understood perfectly when she pulled herself onto her feet and took hold of the end of her counter.

"Anna!" Wufei gasped when he also realized what she was about to do. Rushing in, he took hold of the corner instead, urging, "You're still recovering. Don't hurt yourself." The redhead bit her lip when their gazes locked. Sighing, she nodded and pushed herself back into her chair and wheeled herself back.

Chang took her place and along with Duo, he pushed Fire and Scythe's stations in so that they were touching. Stepping back, they had a good look at the room they had to spare and smirked to each other just as Quatre and Trowa moved in to shove their desks together until they were in one clustered, overlapping semicircle.

When they were finished bringing every last inch to touch that they could, the team fell back to assess their creation and couldn't help but smile. It was much more fitting of them- being the tight unit that they were. No one was off on their own in their united front.

Lady Une emerged from her office at the end of the commotion of shifting desks. Her brown eyes growing at the new work area that greeted her, she felt a sting begin to come over them as the touching camaraderie that was plainly displayed before her. 

Nodding, she gave her stamp of approval by commented softly, "I like it better this way." 

(End Flashback)

* * * *

Heero was still privately reveling in the kind gesture his new friends had shown him when he and the Preventers had closed up their floor at the end of their day. He was the last to leave along with the Commander when they stepped out of the elevator after finalizing the last details of his 'employment'.

"Your uniform should be in before the end of the week," Lady Une informed as they headed down the long stretch towards the lobby. 

She was sure to make sure that the other divisions' agents that were heading out along with them were able to hear the conversation. Several heads did turn back as subtly as possible and it was almost as though every ear around had perked up to not miss a single word. Yuy was particularly pleased in knowing that it was only a matter of time before the news got back to Zechs and the whole FBI team.

Keeping up with their ploy, the scholar faced the officer and said, "Sounds good. I appreciate your giving me this opportunity, Commander. The other Preventers have been very accommodating in bringing me in."

They passed through the opening lobby doors and were just about to their exit when Middie giggled, "Ah, yes, about that... I would just like to go on record as saying that I am in no ways responsible for what is about to happen to you."

Prussian blue eyes widening, Heero frowned, "Wait, what? What's about to happen to me?"

No sooner had he set a foot outside did Lady Une and everyone around them suddenly bolt out of the way just as Trowa and Duo jumped out of nowhere to douse the unsuspecting psych major with a bucket full of cold water from each of them as they yelled, "Surprise!" Howling with laughter, Wufei, Anna and Quatre likewise seemed to materialize from thin air to rain confetti, streamers and glitter that stuck like glue to his wet person.

Arms hanging in the air, Heero blew a spray of water that he had half-swallowed in his surprise and glared at the snickering agents as he remained a colorful, shimmering figure. On their way to their cars, the other federal representatives snorted and rolled their eyes in bewilderment over the assault.

"What... is... this?" the counselor growled as he gave his arms a good shake to remove as much of his coating as possible.

Duo stepped up to wrap an arm around his lover's shoulders as he smirked, "Newby initiation. It's a tradition of ours that everyone around here's come to expect from us." His eyes growing anew, Yuy's shoulders sagged as his glare faded away.

Slapping his back, Maxwell kicked up a puff of glitter into the air. "You wanted to make this look as official as possible, so you're getting the whole shebang, pal." he whispered into the bewildered young man's ear. For the sake of the onlookers, he cheered, "Welcome to the team!" Applauding, the rest of the team closed in and patted his back or shook a shoulder.

With a deep chuckle, Heero sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Thanks... I guess." Their heads falling back, his friends resumed their fitful laughter.

In the end, he only had himself to blame for not seeing something like this coming. And if he was to truly be honest with himself... there was a little part of him that even liked being included in something... anything for a change.

 

TBC


	16. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 15  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Love is where this begins  
Thank you for letting me in  
I never had to pretend, you've always known who I am...  
I'm thankful for the time I spent with my best friend  
-Lyrics to 'Best Friend' performed by Jason Mraz]

 

It was amazing how many places glitter and confetti could get into.

Snickering to himself, Heero bent over his bathroom trashcan as he shook out the last shimmering flakes from his unruly hair after his shower. 

Despite the trouble that it was to clean himself after his so-called initiation, he couldn't help smiling to himself at the thought of his shocked classmates that he passed by in his return to his dormitory.

His new friends certainly had a way of keeping life interesting.

With a deep sigh, the psych major fell back against his bed. Folding his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling to contemplate his next day's schedule. 

He found it funny how much he was actually looking forward to spending more and more time with the Preventers considering how it wasn't too long ago he wanted nothing to do with them or their case that he had been pulled into.

Luckily for him, Villanova's spring break was less than a week away to open up his schedule so that he could- That thought was cut off as the student pushed himself upright when he cut himself off of that train of thought, Yuy blinked widely. 

Spring Break. That was about to pose a problem he hadn't considered before.

In the light of his overhead lamp, a flash of colorful sparks caught Heero's eye. Raising his hand up, he found a few stowaway flecks of glitter that he had missed burrowed in the lines of his palm. The corner of his lips curled up in an amused smirk.

There might be a way around this approaching dilemma. He would just have to bring it up to the others for their suggestions. 

After all, if anyone knew out to find their way out of a fix, it was the Preventers.

* * * *

(Flashback)

Duo was nearly lulled to sleep by the steady beeping of the heart monitor a few feet from his head.

His muscles were still aching and his mind still tired from the hellish fight and the emotional aftermath that he had been through the night before. But he was not about to be anywhere other than where he was now, no matter how much sleep he might have needed.

Squeezing the hand that was limp in his own, the braided agent raised his free hand to gently brush a few loose red curls behind Anna's ear. The weapons expert had yet to regain consciousness after the shot she had taken during their botched recovery mission. And the surgery to remove her appendix, the toxins it had leaked and the bullet that had caused the damage took its toll on her body.

Downs lay on her stomach with her head facing Maxwell now, the back of her medical gown cut away from her waist up to reveal the thick gauze that was taped down in a diagonal line from shoulder to hip. 

The wound had finally stopped bleeding and the nurses would occasionally stop in to check the stitching beneath the white bandages until over an hour had passed without a visit... a good sign then things were progressing as they should have been.

Finally, with a soft sigh, there was movement behind Fire's eyelids. 

All but falling out of his chair as his whole body shot up, Scythe could already feel a tingling in his violet eyes when his best friend let out a small moan of pain before her blue eyes blinked open, slowly and with effort until they focused on him and grew. 

"Hey, Anna," he whispered, a smile of relief spreading across his face.

"D-Duo?" her strained voice croaked. 

Her lips turning into a deep frown of confusion, she began to ask, "But... what... where...?" Gasping sharply, the heart monitor hooked to her began to beep rapidly as her eyes grew as far as they could. "Oh God.. Wufei!" she cried as she tried to push herself up. "Is he alright?!" she questioned urgently when she felt Maxwell carefully move her arms back to her sides so she could stay flat on her stomach back on the bed.

Growling out of concern, the braided agent insisted, "He's fine, Annie! You're the one who's not right this second, so you need to try and calm down for me, okay?" Instantly, he felt her resistance against him melt away as the whole of her frame relaxed again. Sighing, he smirked and lowered himself back into the chair beside her bed.

By the time he sat down, the redhead was scanning the hospital room around them to catch the IV and machines she was hooked to. "H-holy shit," she breathed, her face paling at the full realization of her situation while the rhythm of the heart monitor slowed to a steadier beat once more. "Am I going to be okay?" she heard herself question as her braided counterpart met her gaze again.

"Yea," he reassured, his head nodding and that damned shimmer warping his vision as he cupped the side of her face. "You're gonna be just fine, baby. But you gave all of us one hell of a scare." 

He kept his sheer joy to himself when he noticed her toes wiggling underneath the white sheets covering her from the waist down. 

As soon as the doctor came in, he'd be making a point to tell him there was no need for alarm over any potential paralysis before Anna would have to deal with the worry over whatever nerve damage she might have endured on top of everything else that had happened.

Biting her lip, Downs fixed him with a determined stare and pressed, "But Wufei is okay... right?"

Duo could feel his stomach dropping out as he cleared his throat at that. "Physically, yes, thanks to you," he answered honestly. Of course, he anticipated the deepening frown for clarification that he was given in response. Unable to keep his emotions in check any longer, he sucked in his bottom lip as the tears began to roll down his face. 

Voice cracking, he managed, "Meiran ran into the scene to back the two of you up and... Fei had no way of knowing it was her when he..." Swallowing hard, he shook his head, "She didn't make it."

Her jaw falling open and skin turning as white as the gauze on her back, Anna whimpered, "Oh God... no." Ignoring the tears rolling down her own face, she moved to push herself back up as she insisted, "I have to find him... He has to be beside himself and blaming everything on him-"

"Anna!" Scythe cried, gripping her arms fast again. "Don't make me call a nurse to have you sedated!"

Every last bit of fight Downs had in her completely evaporated right then. Well aware that he was not one to make threats without meaning them, she sagged back onto the bed and her resolve fell apart so that she could sob in her grief over Long's death. 

Sniffling as he fell back into his seat, Maxwell brushed the tears from her cheek and murmured brokenly, "I know this hurts. And it's going to for a long time... for all of us, but we have to take this one step at a time. For you, that means taking care of yourself so you can get well." 

Reluctantly, he added, "We have no idea where Fei is right now. He was supposed to be here with the rest of us, but he never showed. Lady Une and Quatre are going to be stopping in as soon as they're finished visiting Trowa and we're heading out to find him. And the last thing Fei needs right now is for you to push yourself into looking after him and possibly hurting yourself worse than you're already off right now."

The weapons expert closed her eyes and nodded shallowly in agreement.

Puffing out the air from his lungs, Duo rested their foreheads together with a sad smile. "That's my girl," he muttered affectionately. He felt her lean into his touch and silently soaked up just being able to have her still in his life to have the comfort of her company.

After a long pause, fresh tears ran unchecked and he took a deep breath, he requested quietly, "Promise me that you'll never die on me, Anna. I can't have you going and leaving me like everyone else... it'll kill me. You're my best friend and..."

Her eyes snapping open, the redhead vowed, "I promise." No matter how impossible a thing it was to swear, she knew he needed to hear it simply for the sake of hearing it. He had already been through enough and had no problem promising him the world if he asked.

Satisfied with that, Maxwell leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss for a few breaths. "Love you," he told her as their eyes locked again. 

"Love you too," Anna, a small smile curling her mouth. Until a jolt of pain shot through her lower back. Wincing, she said, "Um... you might want to let the nursing staff know I'm up. Some morphine would be nice right about now."

Jumping to his feet, Duo replied, "On it." He spun on his heels and rushed from the room.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Taping a box of her belongings closed, Downs smiled to her guest, "Thanks again for stopping over to help me get a head start on this. It'll make the actual move a lot smoother to have everything packed and ready by then."

"What are best friends for? At the rate we're going, we'll have you ready to go before the weekend." Maxwell grinned back. Holding up a hand as he held down the lid of the box he had just filled, he said, "Tape me." 

Easily catching the roll that was tossed to him from the other half of the living room, he made quick work of securing the folds of the container and pushed himself up from his knees. "There," he smirked as he brushed his hands together, "All that's left to put away in this room are your pictures, then."

Mentioning the framed images throughout the space, he walked over to the mantle for a good look at the arrangement. Each stitch in time of different shapes and sizes were snapshots of fond memories stating from the time that he and Anna had joined the Preventers to complete the team.

But one particular shot stood out. In the middle of the display, in a heavy crystal frame, was the last image taken of the whole pack. 

In it, Meiran and Anna were laughing at the camera in matching bridesmaid dresses- Lowe's in red and Downs' in deep purple- as they were forever captured in a loose embrace while their tuxedo-adorned teammates huddled in to be included in the photo along with Lady Une in her flowing bridal gown with her newly wed husband on her arm.

It was the last best day and night they would all have together. Less than a week later, Trowa would be sent off to embed himself into the seedy life of the streets believed to be run by a sex trade ring. And when they were reunited again... 

"That was a great time," Duo sighed when he realized that he had taken up the frame to stare at it as the fond memories from their Commander's wedding came flooding back.

Righting herself onto her feet, Anna sighed, "Yes, it was."

With a snicker, the braided agent tuned the picture towards his counterpart. "I remember finding that glitter that was sprayed in your hair for weeks between my sheets and everywhere else in my place after that night."

Anna giggled, "Yea, too bad we don't remember much more beyond that. If the shape of your bedroom was any indication, you and I had one hell of an after party." Duo laughed with her, their heads shaking.

That was also one of the last times they would ever wake up naked in one or the other's beds. After Meiran had been killed... everything changed for all of the team. Downs' wilder days had taken a backseat while Maxwell only delved deeper into his own.

But despite the different paths they had taken in their lives, their friendship sustained... even strengthened all the more after that mission. In many ways, though they had lost the physical aspect of what they shared, they had only become all the closer than they had been as friends with benefits.

Peering to the other framed shots on the mantle, Agent Scythe frowned to himself. Meiran was included in many of the pictures from old game nights, get togethers, the office and other times when she had been a fixture in their existences... and those images following her death spoke volumes to what other changes had occurred.

There were smiling faces on the Commander and the Preventers in each capture, but those grins had a strained sadness behind them. Behind their eyes, the same sparks that were once there had been extinguished.

But then, there was a shift once more... beginning with the image of a private moment between Anna and Wufei at Trowa and Quatre's engagement celebration. The pair had only just begun dating at the time, the redhead only recently able to walk on her own following her long recovery from the shot she took for the pack leader.

Dressed in an emerald green dress of velvet and wearing gold jewelry that was gifted her to that night, Downs reminded Duo of a Disney princess and Chang made a dashing Prince Charming in his suit with his hands on her waist. Here their smiles were real. In this, their eyes that were locked on one another were bright once more. [1]

Everything from the picturesque scene from the balcony overlooking the city to the emotion in their gazes that they no longer kept to themselves was perfect. And from that snapshot going forward, there was no looking back for them.

A smile tugging his lips, Duo sighed and looked back to his former lover as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Let's call it a night," he suggested. "It's getting late and I need to get in on time tomorrow to see what's come up on those plates I ran on the car Heero identified." 

"Sounds good," Anna yawned back as she finished stacking a few of the boxes while her teammate walked off for the closest bathroom. 

When he emerged, Maxwell was in a simple, white T-shirt and gray sweatpants for his overnight stay and collapsed onto the sofa with a loud sigh. Shifting himself onto his side as he pulled the blanket draped over the armrest onto himself, he patted the pillows under his braided head to adjust them so they were just right. 

"Please tell me you're taking this with you to Fei's," he commented. "This is easily the most comfortable couch I've ever crashed on. I've spent a lot of nights on this and would hate to see it go."

Downs folded her arms across her chest, smirking, "Don't worry. It's going, too. And Wufei already knows that it's yours to use whenever you need it."

His violet blinking widely up at her, Duo all but whispered, "You really arranged that... for me?"

The redhead shrugged, "What are best friends for?" She laughed when she was suddenly scooped up into a fierce embrace when the other agent sprang up. Hugging him back as tightly, she said, "You know I would never leave you behind. I make a promise that I never would. Wufei understands that."

Swallowing hard, Scythe pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "Thank you," he breathed. "Love you."

"No thanks needed and love you, too," Fire smiled in kind as she rubbed his arms. "Now get some sleep." That said, she began to walk from the living room while turning the lamps out on her way past them.

Biting his lip, Duo called to her when she was nearly away, "Annie..." She stopped to turn and watch him with a tilt of her head. "You know... if I hadn't realized that I prefer being with guys, I'd... we'd..."

Anna rubbed the back of her head, snickering, "Yea. I know. Except, to be honest, we wouldn't have been right for each other long term anyway. We're just not that perfect fit. But no regrets."

Without hesitating, the braided agent nodded, "Right. You're totally right on all of that. I just kinda need to tell you, though..." 

Drawing a deep breath, he stated, "I couldn't have hoped for a better guy for you than Fei. And I can't imagine him with anyone other than you so... You two have that perfect fit. And even through I might give you crap about settling down, I really am happy for you that you found that with him."

Taken aback by his sincere sentiment, Anna's eyes began to mist over in the dim light that remained beyond the doorway. Her bottom lip quivering, she closed the distance between them in a blink to throw her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you," she murmured by his ear. Duo held her fast and kissed her temple.

Clearing her throat as she leaned back, the weapons expert cupped the side of her friend's face. "The only thing that'll make me all the happier is when you find that with someone," she smiled.

Maxwell rolled his eyes, snorting, "You're still not giving up on that, huh?"

"Nope," his partner chirped brightly. Lowering her hand, she patted his chest over his heart. "You just need to learn it's okay to trust this with somebody. It's gotta happen at some point. I can't give up on that for you." Stretching up, she pecked the other agent's cheek and danced around on her heels to take her leave.

Staring at the floor, Duo heard himself ask under his breath, "I just... don't think I have it in me to trust like that. I wouldn't even now where to start."

Anna paused in the doorway, her red curls catching the light behind her in the hallway as she leaned her back against the doorpost to watch him. "Well, you can always start the same place Wufei and I did. Sometimes you just need to slow down and take a good look at what's been right in front of you."

Grinning to the violet eyes that lifted onto her, she offered a cheerful, "Good night," and spun around the disappear with the switching off of the glow from the main floor.

"Night," Scythe sighed. Falling back onto the couch, he stared up at past the darkness to study the outline of the ceiling in deep thought.

Oh, there was no mistaking who Downs was referring to with her comment. It was the same person she had been hinting to for a while up to that moment. Though she never came outright and said Heero's name, she undoubtedly believed the psych major had the potential to be more to Duo than one of his usual one night stands.

Chuckling quietly, the braided young man shook his head, "Nah. Don't even start entertaining that, Maxwell." He pulled the blanket back over himself, pillowed his head as he turned onto his side and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * * * 

"We have a problem," Heero frowned deeply as soon as he stepped onto the seventh floor of the federal building the following morning. 

Walking towards the desk nest as his friends raised their heads to watch his approach. "Spring break begins after this week and the dormitories will be closed. If we're going to keep this act up, I'm going to need a place to stay until classes resume." Removing a small bottle of water from his backpack, he opened it to water his bonsai tree.

Her blue eyes growing, Anna's head turned so fast to Duo that he was shocked she didn't give herself whiplash. 

While the rest of their team discussed the challenge amongst themselves, the two best friends glared at each other in a silent discussion of their own until Fire became the decisive winner by kicking her braided counterpart in his shin beneath their linked desks.

Letting out a yelp that drew everyone's attention onto him, Agent Scythe sputtered to the scholar, "W-well, I... uh... I have a spare bedroom you can use for however long you need." He rubbed his leg as he added, "That is if you're alright with shacking up with me for a while, of course. I understand if you wouldn't want to and all-"

Heero cut him off with a shrugged, "Okay."

Paused in mid-sentence, Maxwell blinked widely with a surprised, "Oh-wha?"

"That works for me," Yuy replied matter-of-factly as he began. 

Calm and cool as he appeared on the outside, he was silently reeling over how quickly he had agreed to stay with his one transgression. At first, it seemed a logical arrangement but the more he thought about it, perhaps jumping in so fast was not the best course of action...

...but he was in it now and it would have been rude to backpedal his way out.

He thought aloud as he took his place at his desk beside the braided officer, "I'll pack enough to get me through the week and we'll work out the other details later, then?"

Putting on his best smile, Duo answered, "Great." While the scholar and the rest of his teammates made themselves busy in starting out their days, he narrowed his violet eyes on the smirking redhead at his other side who was biting back her urge to laugh.

When their gazes met, she mouthed, 'Right in front of you.' And with a wink, she got up to return to her lab at the opposite end of the floor.

Grumbling so low only he was aware he was making the sound, Maxwell continued to glare at her back until she vanished from sight. He typed furiously against his keyboard and contemplated how he was going to get the redhead back for what she had just volunteered him for.

A whole week bunking with a former heat-of-the-moment flame... that was what she had gotten him into.

Oh, Shinigami would be getting her back good for this one.

From the corner of his eye, Duo watched Heero diligently going through his books and reports and felt his lips stretching into a small smile that he wiped away the moment he felt it come on. Diving back into his work, he banished any potential hint of anticipation over his situation.

Unbeknownst to his lover and teammates, Trowa was in a personal battle of his own as he tried to keep his focus on his research and not the thoughts that had been creeping up on him. However, when he caught himself tugging on his right sleeve at the subtle shaking in his hand, he sighed and gave up on resisting the inevitable.

Pushing himself from his chair, Night rounded the cluster to lean his hands on the edge of Yuy's desk as everything fell silent and all eyes fell on him. "Heero.... if you have a minute, can we talk?" he asked softly. 

Jaws dropping, Duo, Wufei and Quatre forced themselves to resume their tasks rather than stare despite their disbelief at what was happening.

Equally caught off guard, the intern managed to regain his composure quickly. "I have all day if you need it," he chuckled as he stood up and led the way to his private office. Stepping aside for his new patient, he granted the tall agent access inside before following after him.

At the closing of the door behind them, Winner smiled in relief as he went on typing away while Maxwell and Chang exchanged stunned expressions. Never would either one of them have imagined that their Latin friend would ask for a visit with their counselor.

Inside his room, Heero made quick to gather up his notepad and pen as Barton took a seat at the long couch. 

Perching on the chair in the across from the officer, he opened their session with a polite, "So... what would you like to talk about?

 

TBC

[1] Another beautiful work of T-shirt: http://skylark92.livejournal.com/332900.html


	17. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 16  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[And I know dark clouds will gather me  
And I know my way is rough and steep  
And the beautiful fields lie just beyond me  
And I know my way is rough and steep  
I'm going there to see my mother... I'm going there to roam no more  
-Lyrics to 'Wayfaring Stranger' performed by Ed Sheeran]

 

[Flashback]

The nightmares were too much. 

Even a whole week after his release from the hospital, he just couldn't shake them. If they didn't involve those poor girls that he had to leave to their monstrous captors, it was Anna or Meiran being shot... then there were those dreams involving all of those terrible things.

And as much as it killed him to admit it, there was no getting over them without... a little something to take the edge off.

Removing a small plastic baggie from the inside of his coat pocket, Trowa held it up to appraise the white dust inside. One of the many things he had learned from being undercover as long as he had been was how to store any variety of drugs on one's person. And the mix that the seedy men and women he had come to associate himself with was the perfect remedy for whatever ailed him.

Just a little trip to take the edge off... that's all it was.

Opening the tip of the bag, he was just about to bring it to his nose when a familiar voice gasped behind him, "Trowa!"

Wide-eyed, the undercover agent spun on his heels to find his lover standing in the doorway. His hair disheveled from just getting out of their bed, Quatre's own wide eyes reveled every bit of his shock, his hurt, his worry... and his disappointment. 

That much was especially impossible for Barton to deal with. At least it was until disappointment melted into an anger that he never saw emanate from the blonde who was soon glaring at him with such ire that his face began to redden. 

Closing in on him, Winner snatched the bag away and held it up. "If this is the only thing that's going to help you cope with everything, tell me now so I can save myself some trouble by leaving you now," he gritted through his teeth. "And I know you've used a couple of times since you came home, I just didn't know where you were getting this at the time. I'm not going to live like this."

His mouth opening and closing in a couple of attempts to speak, Trowa finally found his voice enough to breathe, "Quatre, I...." Hands shaking at his sides, his frustrations bubbled up and he shot a fiery glare back at his partner as he snapped, "You don't know what the fuck I had to deal with back there!" Gesturing to the bag and its contents, he growled, "That's the only thing that helps me get away from it all."

"Well, maybe if you started actually talking to me about what you went through instead of looking to this shit to cope, you might actually be able to deal with it!" Agent Rock shouted. "Do you realize that you haven't opened up to me about *anything* since you came home?!" Throwing his arms up in the air, he exclaimed, "If you're trying to protect me, I can take it, whatever it is!"

Biting his lip, Agent Night's eyes stung as his craving for the drug and his reasoning heart conflicted over what he really needed in that moment. Those dark memories were coming on all the stronger even as he stood there, fighting to have a clear thought while at the same time hating himself for hurting the one person he loved over all others.

Aquamarine misted over as Quatre held up the bag once more, warning, "You only get one chance at this. It's me or this that you're choosing. We both can't be in your life."

That was the trigger Barton needed to come to his only clear option. Snatching the pouch, he pushed himself into the kitchen before his damaged body could change his mind as he moved for the sink were he spilled the blend of white sands and turned on the faucet to flush every last grain down the drain.

Collapsing onto the floor, he pulled his legs towards his chest as his entire frame shook.   
Winner was at his side and holding him fast before the Latin officer saw him move in. Clinging to one another on the floor, they allowed their tears to run unchecked as the emotions of everything they had been holding back came crashing down. 

As devastating as it was on his physical state to not have the release it wanted, Trowa's only solace was in knowing that he was still around enough to have made the right call. If nothing else, he had that to find relief in.

[End Flashback]

 

* * * *

Heero finished making his notes then looked up to face his patient. "And you haven't had another hit since that night?" he asked kindly, his expression and tone free of any accusation.

"No," Trowa sighed, shaking his head. "And it's been months since I've even had a craving for it, but... Fortunately I wasn't in with those monsters long enough to develop any worse addiction that I what had for a while there." Shrugging, he stated, "Quatre's not one to bluff. And I'm not about to lose him, so I had to clean myself up."

Tilting his head, Yuy complimented sincerely, "That's extremely commendable of you. Yes, Quatre might have given you a reason to keep yourself clean, but you still had to put the effort into that challenge. Not many in your shoes would have been able to come out of it as well as you have."

Caught by surprise at the sentiment, Barton blinked widely at the counselor. "Thanks," he all but whispered. He shrugged, "But that was one of my terms with him and the others when I told them what I was dealing with... I needed to do it on my own or I'd only spiral back."

Lost to his memories, his emerald eyes lost their focus as he shared, "Duo, Wufei, Anna, Lady Une... They were there when I needed to talk. They kept me company whenever I called, dropping everything and sometimes having to stop over in the middle of the night. But they also gave me my space when I had to take on the brunt of it and I think that's what made the biggest difference."

Nodding, Heero was not at all surprised to hear any of that when it came to the other Preventers. They were as tight a group as any six individuals could possibly be. It as what made them such a formidable team in and out of the field.

"How are you sleeping now?" he asked in genuine concern.

Agent Night winced at that. "Actually, that's part of why I decided to meet with you," he frowned deeply. "Lately, those nightmares have been coming back... still not as often as they used to, but when they do come they're.. vivid and it takes me a while to realize that I'm still not in them after I wake up in a cold sweat." He shifted his head to motion to his shaking right hand, adding, "And that tic is getting stronger when my anxiety rises."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yuy thought out his next question for a breath in time before he came out with it. "Is there anything from your mission when you were with that group that you'd like to discuss? Anything to get off your chest?"

Trowa snorted, "Other than the fact that it was the damned longest seven months of my life?" Rubbing the back of his head, he let out a puff of air and stared off through the windows behind the intern. "We've worked some pretty... fucked up cases over the years," he informed.   
"But that was the first time I ever got in as deep as I had been to see how some of the worst people ever devised operate..."

Heero swallowed roughly, but kept his appearance trained in a blank slate as he watched Barton's age a couple of decades before him. "Those girls... their screaming... I can still see, hear, smell... everything as if I'm still there to take it all in," the officer murmured. 

"I was trusted by the ring leader, Donovan, as I was sent in to do, so I could get information on the other hidden sex rings throughout the state," Barton went on. "And in gaining his trust, I had to turn my backs on those poor girls who cried, begged, prayed for an end to their torture."

Clearing his throat, he said, "The ones who were strong enough survived while a couple others found a way out by taking their own lives at the first opening. And to be honest, I don't know that the ones who lived are better off for having made it through that. Many of them were mutilated, broken, several will never be able to bear children and they're all going to have worse demons to battle than any I've had to face."

Trembling, Night muttered, "The worst was when Donovan tested my loyalty. There was this beautiful, little one, Tasha... he made me hold her down while he..." His voice trailing off as his eyes shimmered, he shook his head and couldn't go on with that. 

Skin paling, Yuy bowed his head. What he had imagined in his mind when first learning of the case was nowhere near as bad as he was willing to allow it. Now there was no hiding from the terrible truth of what hells existed out in the world.

"Bad as that was, that wasn't the worst of the things I witnessed and had to turn my back to," Trowa spoke up after a long pause. "But I started dipping into their drug supply regularly after that just to get through my stay and do what I had to do, getting every last name and location out of that son of a bitch so that we could rescue everyone we could."

He slowly shifted his gaze back onto the counselor so their gazes could lock again. "That's just some of what I have to deal with at night," he concluded with another shrug as he finally refocused and returned to the present. 

Letting go the air that he was only then aware he had been holding, Heero ran a hand through his unruly hair as he muttered, "Holy shit."

Trowa laughed, a real laugh with a smile that reached his eyes. "Yea," he smirked, "that about sums it."

Something that had always intrigued Yuy bubbled to the surface and he inquired, "How did all of you come to enlist as Preventers in the first place? You were all very young, my age now, when you started out."

The question hung in the air for a brief pause as Barton thought over how to respond. "I suppose that the others wouldn't mind my answering that," he said at last. "Full disclosure and all... besides the fact that you're a friend we trust." Grinning in appreciation, the counselor shifted slightly in his chair to make himself more comfortable. 

"I guess the best way of describing it is that we were all wanderers, going though life without any real direction before we were discovered and offered the chance to come onto the team," the tall agent began. "We all just happened to be a little lost when Lady Une and the government paired up to create a new division in national security."

Looking to the intern, he said, "Aside from being pretty keen with computers, I had no specific field of interest to take up aside from being brought up in a long line of law enforcers from cops to judges. Being a police sergeant himself, my father taught me early on how to handle a gun and I became pretty good at it before long... so it only seemed natural that I follow suit and joined the academy when I graduated high school while staying enrolled in a few advanced IT courses that I took on the side just so I could keep up a hobby that I enjoyed."

Barton chuckled deeply, "It was fate, I guess, when it was announced that new cadets were being looked at to potentially be selected for a new federal branch. My name was added to the first list of candidates because I was one of the best shots amongst the people that were being considered for the roster. And there may have been others who were just as good with a firearm, but my skills in coding moved me to stand out." 

"I was looking for something different when Lady Une approached me," Night smiled wistfully. "And her offer was too good to turn down in that I was the first brought into what she called an 'experiment in keeping national security in line.' She promised that I'd be seeing more intense and harder to solve cases that would make a read difference in protecting and serving. I signed on the dotted line not long into that meeting."

In conclusion, he commented, "That's basically how it worked for all of us. We all came from somewhere military, prestigious or some other form of notoriety and happened to be in the right place at the right time. Wufei was the next to sign on shortly after me, Quatre about a month later then..."

When his patient hesitated, Heero supplied cautiously, "Meiran."

Just hearing the fallen Preventer's name caused a shudder to run through Trowa. Coming out of his jolt, he shook his head and snorted, "Of course you would have heard about her by now. I had a good feeling you would." 

There was no anger over that, only acceptance and almost relief that Yuy picked up on. Obviously Barton was thankful that he didn't have to be the one to bring Long up.

Gulping, the officer nodded, "Yea. Meiran. It was about six months later when Anna and Duo were brought in at the same time and the rest is history for all of us. The Commander was smart to specify that her agents be as young as we were because most people working in the system after a while gain either a resentment for it or unbreakable loyalties whatever division they came from. She was looking for the latter, but to have her team devoted to the Preventers and the Preventers only."

"Makes sense," Yuy concurred. 

He decided to take advantage of the agent's candidness to appease some of his own curiosities surrounding the team and how they operated.

Pen ready to scribble, the psych major asked, "Did all of you have any troubles adjusting to each other when the Preventers division was officially established? You mentioned how you all sort of wandered aimlessly up until then and most people in those situations have difficulty adapting to having a clear purpose and others."

The undercover officer paused, a glint of humor over irony in what he was about to say flashing in his unobstructed eye. "I supposed most people in our situations would have had problems, but that just wasn't the case for us. We all got along right away and worked together smoothly." 

Barton crossed his legs and drifted off into trying to find the right words to sum up his thoughts. Then, his head lifting when he came to something he liked, he stated, "It was sort of like coming home... Natural. Comfortable. Where we belonged."

Which was exactly what continued to bother Heero.

For all intents and purposes, those clashing personalities should have imploded at a catastrophic level to where everyone on that team would have gone their own ways while permanently severing any tie to one another... but the exact opposite had happened. every psychology textbook, article and study he had looked into that centered around the psyche argued against such individuals being able to coexist so effortlessly.

In the back of his mind, the intern decided to get in contact with Odin Lowe before the end of the week. Clearly, there was an aspect to analyzing that was being missed. If he was going to be an effective psychologist, that would have to be corrected. 

But he kept himself from further digressing from the session at hand.

 

Wrapping up another series of notes that he had been jotting down, he raised his head and asked, "After everything that you've been through in the last four years you've been involved with the Preventers, do you have any regrets about taking the offer up?"

At no suspire to the scholar, his patient did not blink or wait to say very clearly, "No. Not one. And I know that I can say in all certainty that every one of my teammates feel the same. We want to help others, always have for whatever our upbringings or motivations might be that embedded that in us. Of course we've all had to deal with hell but we knew what we were getting into. Meiran... she lost her life doing exactly what she wanted by saving others who couldn't defend themselves. She wouldn't have had it any other way, just like the rest of us."

Yuy smirked knowingly. He already expected that response. He had only brought it up to solidify that resolve in his friend by having him say as much. Still, he felt the need to comment, "You know, I didn't want this job when Lady Une offered it to me. I kept quiet during her announcement, but I was hoping that all of you would outright refuse having me come on as the division's counselor."

To the wide, emerald eye that blinked at him, he snickered, "Hell, I did everything I could to stay away from here but then Quatre and Anna insisted I come on and I lost my bet with the Commander. She was going to let me walk off free and clear if she couldn't convince two of you that I was needed."

"You're shitting me," Trowa laughed. "I know it's too late to warn you about this, but don't ever get into a bet with that woman when she's making the terms. She never gets into anything unless she knows she's going to win."

Snorting, Heero rolled his eyes. "Yea, thanks for that now." The agent was still snickering as he smiled, "But in all honesty, I actually... like coming here. And being any sort of support to you and the team is becoming more and more of an honor than anything I anticipated now that I'm getting to learn what it is you all do."

Barton sobered at the sincere profession. Somehow, learning how the scholar had originally bucked his new role put him more at ease in talking to him. Returning the smile, he stated, "Well, I guess that this wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be."

The intern barked out a sharp laugh. "That coming from you is a hell of a compliment," he replied with a lopsided smirk. Peering down at his notepad, he turned to the next blank page and began to write as he proposed, "As for your not being able to sleep at night, I have a suggestion that might be able to help-"

"No meds," Night snarled, his defensiveness back tenfold as his whole body tensed and his visible eye narrowed. "I won't take any antidepressants or pills of any form. I won't be dependent on any medication." 

Heero was nodding before the officer had finished his thought. "I'm not a fan of antidepressants for anyone battling substance addictions, so I wasn't even thinking of going there," he reassured, his head lifting so that their gazes could meet again. "Actually, I think you're doing great on your own and I was going to bring this class up as a way that you can continue on that path."

Frowning in confusion, Barton bent forward when the page that his friend had torn from the pad was held out to him. As he righted himself, he read aloud, "Body, Mind and Spirit Therapies."

The counselor explained, "It's a facility only about a fifteen minute drive from town, They have martial arts, meditation classes and other self-rehabilitation sessions there. Over the years, places like it have proven to be very successful in helping those with post traumatic stress and addictions. They have indoor and outdoor resources that you can use either as one of a group of people, one-on-one with a trainer or you can just show up and do the work yourself if that's what you want as well."

His growing eyes lowering back to the paper, Trowa muttered, "I... I never even knew that this was an option out there." Holding the page up, he asked the scholar, "No pressure? No questions? I can work at my own pace on whatever I need whenever I need it?"

"Yep," Heero grinned. "Seeing as how you're the type who needs physical and mental exercises to keep yourself balanced, I thought that it was the perfect alternative treatment to help keep you clean and still have some outlet to release a lot of the issues you deal with." Shrugging, he said, "It's my job... listening, as opposed to just hearing and coming to a conclusion that wouldn't work for you."

Several things washed over the agent's face- shock over what was being presented to him, guilt over assuming differently of the intern... but most of all relief at finally having someone who he could work out his struggles with. Biting his lip, he studied the name and address on the paper in his hand and whispered, "Thank you. I'll look into this."

Pleased to have actually assisted someone, Yuy couldn't help but smile. He rarely took pride in anything he did, but this was an exception. And it was further validation of the course he had set himself on as being the right one.

Changing the subject altogether by means of declaring that the actual session was done for now, Barton stuffed the paper into his pocket as he told his friend, "By the way, Quatre and I are hosting a game night at our house this Thursday after work. You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like. All we ask is everyone go in on our pizza order for dinner."

Momentarily stunned by the invitation, Heero nodded, "I'd like that. Thanks for the offer." Even more rare than taking pride in what he did was his willingly going in on anything remotely distracting from his studies or work... but then again it wasn't as though he had many opportunities extended to him before.

But, there was just something about this particular group of people that he continued to feel drawn to...

"Great. We'll get the address and directions to you before the end of the day. Thanks again for the talk," Trowa smirked as he stood up and began to head out at the same time that Heero stood and began to sift through the notes he had taken throughout their meeting.

Coming to an abrupt halt before he reached the door and glanced over his shoulder. "About Meiran... Lady Une told you what happened to her, right?" he questioned quietly.

Yuy cleared his throat, folding his hands together at his waist as he looked back to Night. "Yea," he responded in little more than a breath. "She didn't go into details, just told me what I needed to know."

There was a true, deep worry in Barton's tone when he warned, "Try not to bring it up to Wufei. Not unless he brings it up first. The guy's like a brother to me and seeing what he went through..." 

Losing his nerve to continue on that course, he swallowed hard and frowned deeply, "Any one of us would have made the same mistake. I don't remember everything about that night, but I vividly recall how dark it was and how that rain on top of it was making it impossible to see beyond a few feet-"

His head shaking vehemently, Heero promised, "I won't say anything of it. Not unless Wufei brings it up first, just as you said." Taking a deep breath, he added, "As for the rest, you don't have to convince me that it was an accident. Granted, I haven't known him for long but I just don't see him as the type to act without a reason behind it... especially when it involves firing a weapon at someone."

Instantly, the officer fell at ease at having heard everything he needed to hear and the corners of his lips curled up into a grateful grin.

"Son of a bitch! Nononono!" Anna's voice cried on the other side of the wall, causing both young men to jump. The sound to follow was that of something spraying just as the smell of smoke filled the room.

Dropping his head, Trowa chuckled, "That's my boo." He looked out the window, commenting, "Well, at least it's a good day to be outside." A hand waving over his shoulder as he moved for the door again, he said, "Follow me. I'll show you the closest escape route."

Heero opened his mouth to have his friend elaborate on what he was talking about when the fire alarms sounded. "Oh fuck me!" Downs shrieked over the blaring.

In that short series of events, the counselor pieced together what had happened... and heard himself laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~

Minutes later, everyone who normally would be inside of the federal building were gathered in their respective units and talking amongst themselves in the parking lot until the firemen that had responded to the emergency call inspected the building to clear it. 

Her shoulders and hair dusted with the remnants of the extinguisher foam that she had used to stop the small fire she had started, Anna gulped when she saw Lady Une approaching her Preventers after being one of the last to evacuate the facility. 

Waving, the redhead giggled nervously, "Um... hi, Commander." Pointing to the clear skies overhead, she ducked her head and shrugged, "Nice day to get some fresh air, huh?" Her teammates and Yuy snickered as they remained huddled close around her to keep the eyes of the other agents from noting the smears of soot and ash on her face and clothes to pinpoint her as the cause for the alarms.

If there was any anger that Middie had tried to hold onto for the weapons expert, it faded away when she laughed and shook her head. "Well, we were due for a fire drill anyway," she sighed in resignation. "And frankly, I couldn't begin to imagine or hope for the boring life I'd have without all of you in it." Her team replied with ear-to-ear grins.

Smirking, Heero murmured to himself, "Neither could I."

 

TBC


	18. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 17  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down  
-Lyrics to 'Won't Back Down' performed by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers]

 

[Flashback]

"I do not enjoy throwing my weight around, but you're not leaving me any other option. My agents need to be placed in the same room for as long as they're both being treated here."

The middle-aged nurse she had been at odds with adjusted the hem of her scrubs by yanking down as one would when frustrated to the point of not knowing what else to do. "I am very sorry, Ma'am," she sighed as opposed to growled the way she clearly wanted to. "Doctor Po was very clear that-"

A woman's voice broke in, "I may be swayed if there is a legitimate reason to have my patients moved." 

Heads turning, the arguing two in the hallway watched as a tall young woman in a white lab coat with blonde hair that had been pulled into a pair of braids that draped either shoulder approached. Bowing her head to the visitor, she introduced politely, "Commander Une, I'm Doctor Sally Po and I'm the physician overseeing the care of your agents for the duration of their stay here."

Nodding, Lady Une shook hands with her. "Middie," she offered.

"Yes, I voted for your husband in the last Senate election," Po smiled. 

With a choking sound, the head nurse gripped her throat as she fell back a couple paces. Staring in sudden, wide-eyed recognition of the officer, her round face paled in the horror of realizing who she had just been fighting with.

Sally smirked, patting the aid on her shoulder. "Nancy, please be a dear and begin preparations here for Agent Barton and Agent Downs to share the same room. The last thing that we need around here is for Senator Khushrenada to be making any calls to the hospital directors regarding mistreatment."

Nodding vehemently, the graying woman stammered, "Y-yes, of course." She faced the uniformed Preventer, opening and closing her mouth for what was meant to be an apology, but she ducked her head and hurried off once her nerves held her tongue.

Middie frowned deeply at the nurse's retreating back. "I don't like having to use my 'Wife to a Senator' card to make things happen the way I wish them to go," she sighed to the doctor now that they had the corridor to themselves. 

"I do have a legitimate reason for my insisting on them being together," she assured. "Agent Barton has been in deep cover with some of the seediest creeps that ever existed for months. He needs to be around people he cares about and who care for him back if he's going to be able to start recovering at all. Keeping him by himself aside from occasional visits until he's released would only do him more harm than good."

A small smile tugging her lips, Sally tilted her braided head and reassured, "That's more than enough for me. I know first hand how emotional and physical wellbeing go hand-in-hand. I would have allowed the request on that alone."

Somewhat appeased by that, Lady Une nodded shallowly. "Well, thank you for your vote for Treize."

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Parking her car into her driveway, the Commander grabbed for her purse and fished out her cell phone that had begun to ring. Placing the receiver to her ear after quickly checking the caller ID screen, she answered, "Hello, Sally... Yes, Agent Wing was already informed to stop by your office for a complete physical."

Middie laughed as she rose from her drivers seat and into the cool night air as she closed the door behind her, lugging her suitcase and purse in her free hand. Along her climb up the front, brick steps of her home, she giggled, "Oh, he's had quite the breaking in already with the rest of the team, as I'm sure you can imagine. At least there was no need for your services during the hazing process this time."

When the officer reached her porch, the motion sensor lights burned to light up the doorway as she snickered, "Alright. Thank you for checking in, Sally. Give Hilde a hug for me... Good night." Closing her cell phone flip, she began to fish in her purse for her keys and jumped at the door suddenly opening to her.

That rush of adrenaline from her scare evaporated as soon as she was welcomed by the smirking face of her husband. "Treize," she breathed, shoulders sagging in relief on many levels. Dropping everything at her feet, she threw herself forward to throw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until the weekend," Lady Une commented softly as they broke apart for air.

Her handsome partner chuckled deeply, "And where would the fun in that have been when I could surprise you like this?" Keeping an arm looped around her waist, he reached back behind himself and into the house to make a large bouquet of colorful flowers appear.

Biting her lip as she accepted the gift, Middie's cheeks blushed. Even after six years of being together and two years of marriage, her husband never ceased to make her feel cherished. "Thank you," she told him sincerely as she beamed up at him. Led into their home with an arm draped over her shoulders, she asked, "How are things in Washington?"

Treize closed the door behind them with his free hand and shrugged, "Slow as ever as far as our actually accomplishing anything. However, I'm hopeful for a few important developments to go through over the next few weeks."

Directing them into their lit living room, he stated, "Due to a unexpected delays in preparation for the laws that we're currently debating over, we've had to call for an extended weekend so that we can hit the ground running when we resume session next week." He smiled, "I hopped the first flight back to Wisconsin that I could to be able to spend the night home with you."

"Still the hopeless romantic," Middie murmured, a loving grin on her own lips. Kissing the Senator's cheek, she moved for the low table in the middle of the room where she carefully placed her beautiful flowers into a crystal vase that had already been filled with water. 

Khushrenada peered around to the images of the Preventers on the fireplace mantle, asking, "So how are the kids? Giving you any grief while I was away?" 

His bride finished adjusting the buds, snickering, "No more than usual." Righting herself, she removed the olive-colored suit jacket of her Preventer uniform and gave her partner a mischievous smirk. "I'll fill you in on everything you've missed while you were gone..." Purring, she concluded, "after I've given you a proper welcome home."

* * * *

Duo groaned as he flopped onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he muttered, "How the hell am I going to get through a week with Heero? I never had to live in with anyone before... let alone someone I've slept with."

Moaning, he rolled onto his side and growled, "Damn you, Anna. Why the hell can't you just leave well enough alone? I should have punished you by not stopping at your place to pack up your closets earlier tonight."

Of course Maxwell realized that he wasn't going to get an answer, but it felt better for him to vent anyway. And as frustrated as he may have been with his best friend, he simply didn't have the heart to get her back since she was only doing what she naively thought was best for him and Yuy. 

It wasn't as if his apartment wasn't big enough for two with a spare bedroom to boot. And he certainly didn't think Heero was one to be of any trouble as a roommate. It was just that the arrangement was seriously going to hamper his lifestyle. 

...Or was it?

He was still Shinigami. And he was as free as he ever was to do whatever and whoever he wanted. But then, there was such a thing as decency that he abided by when it came to not throwing his life choices in anyone's face.

No, he could behave for a little over a week. And until then, the nights were still his.

Feeling slightly better, Duo sighed and pushed himself back onto his feet. "Better get in as many outings as I can before I have to play gracious host," he told himself. 

On his way to his closet, he already had in mind what outfit he'd be stepping out in so as not to send out mixed messages of what he was looking for. He was going to be very busy leading up to the weekend.

* * * *

The following morning, Heero replaced his deep green T-shirt as the physician who had just wrapped up her basic physical announced, "Fit as a fiddle." Closing the file she had slid her charts and notes into, she smiled warmly to the new 'agent.' "You're all clear for field duty if you ever need to be assigned to it. I'll pass the word onto Lady Une."

Privately chuckling at that, the scholar retuned the grin. He would never be sent out on any mission for that to be of any concern... the braided doctor just didn't know that.

Standing up, the young woman held her hand out and said, "Very nice to meet you, Agent Wing."

Yuy nodded firmly and shook her hand. "Heero," he offered. "And it's been nice meeting you as well, Doctor Po."

Giggling, the friendly physician replied, "Just Sally. And no offense, but I do hope that aside from your stopping in for medical advice or checking on cold symptoms, we won't be seeing much of one another in here." She frowned, "Not everyone is so lucky."

"How often do agents get injured enough that they need your services?" the intern heard himself question before he could stop himself.

Po chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking ahead as to how she should respond. "Since I started about a year ago, I head out whenever and wherever someone might be shot, stabbed or harmed in any way," she shared. "I'd say I've had to treat over eighty injuries... many life-threatening. Those who survive and need therapy are regular visitors here." She fidgeted with the folder still in her possession as she frowned, "I don't mean to scare you-"

Quickly reassuring her, Yuy replied, "You're not scaring me. I know the dangers involved."

Letting out a soft sigh, Sally's lips sloped down into a sad grin. "That kind of dedication to doing what's right is exactly why I took up this position when Lady Une offered it to me," she stated. "There may be tensions amongst the ranks, but in the end everyone assigned here is out to defend what's right. How could I not accept to help anyone who selflessly takes care of the rest of us in the world? "

That was precisely Heero's sentiment regarding his own duty to the Preventers... except she had no idea that he was by no means going to find himself in harm's way, unlike his friends.

Clearing his throat, the student shifted uncomfortably on his feet over his taking credit he did not deserve. "Well, thank you again," he mumbled, turning on his heels for the door without looking back. 

Yuy practically ran through the lower level for the elevator, puffing out the air he had been holding the moment the doors closed him away in the lift. Closing his Prussian eyes, he rubbed them with the pads of his fingers and tried to ignore the unsettled feeling in his stomach.

Just as he started to pull himself together, his ride came to a stop on the first floor and he dropped his arm while the doors opened again. Gasping sharply, the psych major's eyes grew as wide as they could at the face that was waiting out in the lobby corridor.  
"S-Senator Khushrenada," Heero sputtered in disbelief. 

Though he was not of age to be able to vote in the last state Senate election, the counselor had followed the last race close enough that he instantly recognized the tall, handsome man before him. About the only thing that was out of place were the plain clothes Treize wore as opposed to a suit for his public appearances. 

But there was no mistaking the almost regal yet approachable presence that he carried despite the laid back sneakers, jeans and red button down shirt that served as his uniform today.

A smile curling his mouth, the striking politician entered the elevator and nodded firmly, "That I am." Looking to the ID badge on his companion's chest, that grin warmed as he peered back up to the young man's stunned face. "Ah, Heero Yuy," he greeted, "My wife has told me a great deal about you. It's an honor to meet you, young man."

Shaking his head, the scholar noticed the hand that had been extended to him. "A-uh, very nice to meet you, sir," he smiled nervously as they exchanged a firm handshake. While most people his age were taken by film and musical celebrities, he was just as star-struck by the state representative.

By the end of their introduction, Yuy was acutely aware of two things. One was that the elevator was already moving again. The second was that only the button with the number '7' beside it was lit.

Prussian eyes growing anew, he tripped over his thoughts before voicing his thought aloud, "Wait... your wife?"

The bell announcing their arrival to the Preventers' floor rang out as they came to the end of their climb. Snickering deeply, the politician held an arm out and bent at the waist with a polite, "After you." 

Still dumbfounded over this turn of events, Heero led the way onto the floor while wracking his mind over how he could have possibly missed- and just like that, he vividly remembered watching the televised live celebration of Khushrenada's victory. A beautiful young woman in a formfitting orange dress was at his side to be the first to embrace him before he spoke to his cheering supporters.

Middie Une. 

Imagining the Commander dressed to the nines with her hair up as the young woman on the screen had worn it, it struck the intern like a punch to his gut. She was the Senator's wife... but she never wore a ring or had pictures around her office to suggest that she was married.

"Treize!" Anna cheered from the rec area when they walked into the open. Lowering the darts that she was about to throw, she rushed for the tall man as his arms opened to catch the tight hug that she wrapped him in. 

Laughing, the state representative squeezed her. "Hey, Anna," he said quietly. Pulling back, he smirked, "Lady Une tells me you're still living up to your code name by almost burning the building down again."

Downs threw her arms in the air in exasperation, maintaining, "I had it under control before there was more than a couple actual flames! It's not my fault the facilities department installed extra sensitive alarms!" Her teammates snickered in amusement as they closed in to meet with the Commander's husband.

Winking, Treize reassured, "Don't worry. No one here would ever question you or your work. Besides, a little excitement never hurt anyone." Anna gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Agreed," Wufei concurred, giving his lover an encouraging nudge as he reached her side. "Good to see you, Treize," he commented as they shared a handshake before he moved aside so that the other agents could receive their visitor.

The next few minutes were a blur for Yuy as he was a shell-shocked witness to all of the conversations and laughter from his desk. Duo was the first of the lot to return to the work station cluster and waved a hand in front of the counselor's enlarged eyes. "Earth to Ro," he teased. "You okay, man?"

Head shaking, Yuy blinked until he returned to the world of the living as he asked, "Huh?" Focusing on the smirking face of his one transgression, he grinned sheepishly, "Oh. Hi, Duo." 

Gesturing to the group that continued to catch up while Lady Une joined them to lean against her spouse, he admitted, "I'm surprised that I never caught onto the Commander being married... let alone to one of the more popular elected officials."

"Weeeell, that would be because Lady Une doesn't like to remind the agents from the other divisions that she's married to the same politician who argued the need for the Preventers in the Senate," Maxwell explained. "We wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Treize drumming up support in the Senate for a team that basically babysits all of the other federal agencies."

That made perfect sense to the psyche major. Bitter feelings from the other bureaus was already high. He highly doubted anyone else working in the building was blind to the Commander and the politician's marriage. But to have that reminder in their faces every day would have only intensified the resentment towards the young establishment... and the agents working in it.

Having caught part of their dialogue as he walked up, Barton snorted, "There's been many a good fist fight that we've all been involved in when it came to defending Middie's honor. Most of the bastards looking for an argument have the balls to suggest that she just wanted a position of authority and so she got Treize onboard to see that she had her own branch."

One of the absolute last things that could ever be said about the Commander was that she could ever be so self-absorbed that she would ever do such a thing. Feeling his blood pressure rise over the mere thought that anyone would suggest otherwise, Heero's eyes narrowed. Bastards," he hissed under his breath.

"Indeed," Quatre concurred as he neared. "Normally, I'm not one to condone physical violence. However, anyone who speaks ill of Lady Une or anyone here has it coming." Barton and Maxwell grunted in agreement.

Switching the subject so that he could curb his anger, Yuy turned towards the braided agent and inquired, "Any news on those plates you ran on the car?"

Duo shook his head, frowning, "No. As I kinda figured, they were toss away plates. Which only verifies that you picked out the right vehicle we need to track down since no one purchases fake plates unless they are up to something they shouldn't be. I blew up the only shot the toll booth camera caught of the driver and of course they were wearing a cap and sunglasses so that won't help in identify them, either."

The wind rushing out of his lungs, Heero physically and emotionally deflated. "Oh," he murmured, disappointment dripping from his voice.

His own frown deepening over his former lover's distress, Agent Scythe was fast to promise, "It's alright, 'Ro. We're not dead in the water on that lead just yet." 

That devilish smirk of his returned as he shrugged, "We have our ways around hiccups like this. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who's looking at the images to narrow down where our guy likely got his hands on those license plates. They were made by a professional and there are only so many who can pull off the quality that was put into them. We could still catch a break."

"And even if we don't get lucky that way, we'll just find another way around," Wufei chimed in while he, Anna, Lady Une and Treize rounded off the team. Grinning to the scholar, he declared, "At either rate, you gave us a hell of a clue that we would have completely missed in this case without your help."

Downs leaned in to whisper loud enough for the group to hear, "That's a huge compliment from him. Don't take it lightly since it's more than the rest of us usually get." She laughed along with her friends when she was playfully swatted on her rear by her boyfriend who, made no move to argue to the contrary.

Once again taken aback at how easily the band of misfits continued to put him at ease, Yuy smiled. "I appreciate it, but I'll still feel better once these people behind whatever Klein was trying to warn you about are caught."

Humming, Treize nodded, "As we all will." He peered over to the team lead, pressing, "What of the documents and items recovered from Thomas Klein's room? Was anything there to tell what the organizations he was in ties with might have been plotting?"

"Take your pick," Chang snorted in frustration. "If there is anything that has a tie to the government, these groups that he was with hate it. Over the last months alone, there were messages trying to gather up masses to come together for everything from protests to car bombs. Trowa, Quatre and I have been fixated on filtering out what could be considered real threats and what's just talk. "

Blue eyes blinking widely, the Senator replied sarcastically, "Lovely. It's no surprise that there are disgruntled people out there but it's nevertheless unsettling to be reminded of how far someone might go to make a point." Facing the redhead, he asked, "Do we have anything more on what kind of weapon that Gundanium is?"

It was Anna's turn to lose her confidence as she winced and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Well... um... That's still a work in progress," she mumbled. "I'd take you to my office to show you what conclusions I've come to so far but... I don't have much of an office anymore after a few failed experiments... Sooo..." She wriggled the toes of her right foot into the rug beneath her.

Duo beat Wufei and the others to her defense by announcing with all certainty, "Annie'll have it figured out soon enough. She's just having fun testing out her gear." He was rewarded with a small grin.

Lifting a hand in the air, Khushrenada winked to the weapons expert as he told her, "I have no doubt of that. For the record, I don't care how many alarms you have to trip off to get your answers, Anna. Whatever you need, including keeping the fire department calm about regular runs, you just let me know and I'll see that you have it."

With a sigh of relief, Downs smiled, "Thanks, Treize."

Satisfied that he had been properly updated, the politician looked to his wife and offered her an arm. "Shall we head out for lunch then, my dear?"

"Yes, we shall," the Commander grinned lovingly to him. 

Heero leaned towards her free side. As he did, he noticed the thin gold chain around her neck that disappeared behind her blouse as it dipped below her collarbone. It was a necklace that she wore every day since they first met, a detail that finally hit home with him.

Middie did have her wedding ring on her wherever she went. It had just been hidden in plain sight all along.

The intern told her quietly by her ear, "I have to say... I'm impressed that you were able to keep this a secret from me all of this time."

Lady Une peered at him from the corner of her eye and smirked, "Quite the feat, seeing how keen you are in picking up on little clues. It's good to know I can still keep a good poker face with a few aces up my sleeve." She patted the counselor's unruly head of hair, smirking, "Don't wait up for us."

Waving the couple off, the agents and their counselor went their separate ways to either their desks, the rec room or in Anna's case, their private office. Her whole body drooping in defeat as she stepped inside, she appraised the thin, small square peg of a leg that served as the last surviving piece of her shredded table that was big enough to hold the chip of Gundanium. 

Thick scraps of metal that had once been part of the long surface lay in heaps along the floor. Remnants from small, contained explosions and fires charred the walls here-and-there. What pieces of furniture remained intact had bruises and scratches in their surfaces. Piles of discarded tools of every sort posed another obstacle in finding the weapons expert's desk... or even walking around now. 

Exhausted and frustrated by her futile efforts, Downs stared blankly at her nemesis. 

Chang entered the room, his gaze saddening when he took in his girlfriend. There were only a handful of times he could recall seeing Anna so down. And like those times, he was going to do everything in his power to turn that around for her.

Slipping up behind the redhead, agent Wolf wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on," he urged softly. "We're going home for the rest of the day."

"Hu-what?!" Fire managed, her wide eyes falling on her lover. "But I still haven't finished-"

Wufei cut her off by lightly placing a finger on her lips and insisted. "You need to get away from this for a while. I already cleared it with Lady Une this morning, so we're going home." The corner of his mouth curling up, he threw in, "I have a surprise for you there."

Eyebrows lifting, Anna grinned, "A surprise, huh?" She craned her head back to stare at the Gundanium again. Automatically feeling her energy sapped from her at the thought of having to come up with a new tactic to dissect the metal, she made up her mind.

"Okay. Let's go home," she nodded firmly.

Hand-in-hand, the pair walked away from the weapon as the office light shut off and the door locked itself closed behind them.

 

TBC


	19. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 18  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind...It's all for you...  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind... I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
-Lyrics to 'Lego House' performed by Ed Sheeran]

 

[Flashback]

Wufei was slammed and pinned against the wall behind him hard enough that his teeth clicked. Shaking his head to clear it, he stared in shock at the face that he had just greeted at his door that he did not even finish opening before he was attacked. "Maxwell," he gritted out as his eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you-"

The glaring, braided agent cut him off, snarling, "Where the fuck have you been these last two days? We've been here every day, we've out looking, calling around and doing whatever else we could to find you. Tell me you haven't been hiding out here all along."

"Get your hands off of me," the Preventers team leader ordered in a growl, his own hands reaching up to remove the ones gripping his shoulders. In doing so, he revealed his cut and bruised knuckles that were still darkened by dried blood.

Violet eyes growing at the sight of his teammate's injuries, Duo backed off of him. That was when he slowly turned his head to see the haphazard state of the living room. Furniture was tossed about, broken glass and even the walls had dents from where something heavy had been tossed against them.

For anyone else, they would have assumed that Agent Wolf had one hell of a rager at his place and this was the aftermath. But Maxwell knew better... and he felt a chill fall over him that one person's anger and distress could have caused so much damage. And he knew that if he were to walk further through the premises, he would find much of the same destruction.

Unable to blink his enlarged eyes, Agent Night breathed, "Jesus, Fei." Looking back on his friend, he noted his teammate's drawn face long and sunken, sleep-deprived eyes. Whatever frustrations he might have felt up to that moment completely evaporated to leave only concern for him once more.

Pulling his loose hair into his standard ponytail, Chang shrugged nonchalantly and sighed , "I've been... venting. The last time I did that, I spent a night in jail. Better to take this out on some furniture than someone's face."

"Yea... or their bones, spine, spleen, head..." Duo snorted, his voice trailing off as he stared back to the incredible ruin around them. He made a permanent memo to himself to never push Agent Wolf to that point of anger with him or he was sure to spend a few days in a hospital for it.

With a deep breath, he peered back to his weary counterpart and told him quietly, "Listen, I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you must be going through right now. But for what it's worth, you have me, Trowa and Quatre as witnesses to confirm you did everything by the book. We'll confirm that with the board when they investigate what happened-"

Shaking his head, Wufei snapped, "I don't even know if I want to stay on as a Preventer anymore. That's part of why I've been avoiding Lady Une's calls specifically." Shoulders dropping, his dark eyes lost their focus as he frowned deeply, "I just... don't know... I can't feel anything right now..."

Maxwell bit his lip, nodding, "Fair enough. We'll cross that bridge when we get there and we'll support you in whatever you decide. But for now, if you want, I know someone who knows someone who gave me the name of a crew who could get this place cleaned and looking like new for you no questions asked."

Raising an eyebrow, Chang looked a bit more like himself as he snorted, "You always know someone who knows someone for anything." Quickly he added with a tiny hint of a smile, "I'd rather not know why that is, by the way."

That tiny smile fading, he cleared his throat and inquired softly, "How's Anna?"

Duo folded his arms across his chest, replying, "Actually, that's why I thought I'd stop by in hopes of telling you in person." Mentally distracted, he shrugged, "Annie's a fighter. She's had a couple rough spells with her body flushing out the toxins that are still in her, but she's going to make a full recovery. It'll just be a long few weeks of meds, treatment and physical therapy to get her there but she'll get through it."

Every word he spoke was heavy with his profound affections for her. His violet eyes lost a bit of their light to give way to his worry over the weapons expert, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. And those things only stirred up those jealous feelings Wufei couldn't help. 

"You love her, don't you?" came the most unexpected question that had Agent Wolf's head snapping up.

Wide-eyed, the team lead stammered, "W-what?"

Tilting his braided head, Duo asked again, "You like Annie, right?"

Dumbfounded, Chang shook his head as he muttered, "I.. well... ah..."

Snickering, Agent Scythe rolled his eyes. "I knew it. Hell, I think Annie's the only one on the team that hasn't figured it out yet," he smirked. He dropped his arms at his sides and suggested, "You should visit her in the hospital. I know you're trying to stay away from anything that reminds you of what happened, but she sure as shit deserves at least that much after she took a bullet for you."

The guilt that Wufei had been harboring over that very thing washed over him, his body sagging with the weight of it. "She saved my life, Duo," he whispered, "I don't even know how to begin to thank her for that."

His teammate answered, "You hold her. You let her cry if she needs it. You tell her everything's going to be alright, because eventually it will be. Whatever she needs, you just give it to her and that's all there is to it because she's not looking for a thank you for what she did."

Agent Wolf swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and gave a shallow nod. He could do that... He *would* do that.

Satisfied by the resolve in the onyx eyes watching him, Maxwell smiled. "Go on and get dressed," he ordered, gesturing to the tan shorts that were the only thing his friend was wearing. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, but you might want to be a little more decent when you head out to the hospital."

Unconsciously folding his arms around his bare chest at the mixed compliment over his physique, Wufei gave the other agent an indignant grunt and headed off for the spiral staircase as he grumbled, "Not in your wildest dreams, Maxwell." 

Stopping just inside the doorway before he disappeared, the Chinese agent glanced around the room and looked back at his teammate to request, "About that cleaning crew you know through someone-"

"On it," Duo chuckled, removing his cell phone from his jeans pocket. "They'll have this place looking better than the day you bought it by the time you're back. Just do me a favor and warn me whenever you feel the need to.... vent like this again so I make sure to stay as far the hell away as possible, 'kay?"

Nodding firmly, Wufei smirked, "Done."

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Less than an hour later, Chang found himself standing before Anna's closed off room. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he eyed the bouquet of flowers that he had picked up on his way to the hospital.

Finally gathering up his courage, the agent took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and held his head up before he dove in. Knocking lightly on the door as he eased the it open enough to peek inside, the air he was inhaling hitching in his throat when he saw the redhead sitting in the hospital bed across from him.

Her skin paler than usual aside from the dark rings under her eyes, Anna was staring out the window beside her in deep thought. Wrapped up in a lilac, woolen blanket that was unmistakably woven by Quatre, she looked... small and frail as she lost herself to her thoughts until she turned her head to notice that she wasn't alone.

Blue eyes growing initially, they relaxed as a relieved smile curled her lips and a sigh escaped her. Wufei pushed the door aside so he could step into the room and forced down another lump in his throat. "Hey," he murmured.

Anna replied in kind, "Hey." She winced as she adjusted herself so she could shift over enough to free up a spot on the edge of the bed, she patted it in a silent invitation.

Lowering the bouquet of flowers onto the tray that he passed when he practically ran to her, Chang sat beside the weapons expert and carefully clung onto her. Burying his head in her shoulder, everything that he had been holding back over the last couple of days came rushing to a head when he felt her arms wrapping around him.

Powerless in holding back the tears that he had denied up until then, Agent Wolf cried for the first time in a very long time. and once he started, he couldn't stop. His sobs were muffled as Downs rubbed circles along his back and kissed the top of his head. Despite the discomfort it caused her, she held him all the tighter as his frame trembled.

"Everything's going to be alright," she promised softly by his ear.

That was when it hit Chang that Maxwell was right... Anna was strong and she was recovering....

*He* was the one who needed to be held. *He* was the one who needed to be allowed to cry. *He* was the one who needed to hear that everything was going to be alight. This was about him all along.

Duo knew that Anna was the only person who could be whatever Wufei needed in this, the darkest moment of his life. 

All of the pain, anger, grief and everything else poured out of him as quite some time ticked away until his emotionally and physically drained body gave into exhaustion and he fell into a much needed sleep. 

Downs blinked when her partner's arms slowly dropped. Peering over at the wall clock, she realized that over an hour had passed by at the same time that her ears picked up on the soft, even breathing beside her head. With a warm smile, she closed her eyes and squeezed her friend with a sigh.

Seconds later, the door opened to Trowa and Quatre. The conversation they had been engaged in came to an abrupt halt, as did their steps, when they spotted the Chinese agent. Anna held a finger to her lips, letting them know her companion was resting.

Exchanging relieved grins, the pair moved in and worked together to gingerly lift and move Chang so that he was lying on the bed. 

In his slumber, Wufei mumbled something incoherent and curled up close to the redhead beside him. Giggling, Anna gladly let his head rest on her shoulders and an arm drape over her middle as she snuggled up with him .

"Phew," Barton whispered, righting himself and running the back of his hand over his brow. "He's a lot heavier than he looks." Winner and Downs snickered quietly while the public relations speaker adjusted the blanket to tuck both of his friends under it.

For a few brief minutes to collect themselves in silence, the Preventers absorbed having their team leader back. "We're going to be okay," Quatre heard himself declare aloud. His counterparts smiled and nodded in agreement.

Of course the events of that terrible night was going to effect them for a very long time. going forward, they would have challenges in getting past what had happened and they'd have to face a whirlwind of an investigation that was to come... but they'd get through it together as always.

They really were going to be okay.

[End Flashback]  
* * * *

Anna purred, "Ooohh. What kind of kinky game do you have in mind with this?"

Tying off the blindfold he placed over her eyes, Wufei laughed behind her, "This isn't that kind of surprise, love of loves." Smirking, he added, "Though I am open to suggestions later." He rounded his partner to bend down and lift up quickly with her perched on his back. 

Instinct kicking in, the redhead automatically circled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

Taking an alternative route into what would soon be their shared home so that she didn't recognize the number of steps he was taking or the direction that they were walking, Chang further distracted her by asking, "Do you happen to have an overnight bag in your car?"

"Yep," Downs chirped brightly by his ear. "I have ever since you asked me to stay, just in case."

Sincerely pleased in hearing that, Agent Wolf nodded firmly, "Good. It'd be nice to have you here on a week night for a change."

More than happy with the arrangement as well, Anna smiled, "Sounds great to me. I'll just text Duo that we'll hammer out packing the last couple of rooms this weekend. The last bit of paperwork with my landlord was finalized yesterday, so-" 

She felt her feet settle on the ground beneath her and cut herself off. "You brat," she smiled, "Now I have no idea where we are."

"That was the point," her lover chuckled as he walked behind her. Taking hold of the loose knot he had made at the back of her head, he asked, "Ready?"

All but bouncing on the balls of her feet, the redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Ready!" she cheered. The blindfold fell away and she opened her eyelids, blinking rapidly to refocus her vision. Gasping sharply as she took in their surroundings, her jaw dropped and eyes grew to their limits. She held a hand over her chest, breathing, "Wufei..."

The spacious basement had been completely gutted, redesigned and furnished to be lined from top to bottom in silver plate metal. Long tables and carts were lined in columns with some of the best of the best dissecting and blast protection gear that most military bunkers would envy for safe carriers of every type of gun, knife and other hand held weapon right down to a dome of glass to house hazardous liquids. 

Glass display cases, a private firing range and whatever else the weapons expert could have only imagined to have at her disposal were all right before her. It was an examination room beyond her wildest dreams... and it was all hers.

Large tears filled Anna's eyes as she covered her gaping mouth with her hands. Resting an arm across her shoulder, Wufei leaned against her side as he smirked, "You know, most girls would want a space like this for clothes or shoes or jewelry... not you." 

Shaking his head to the scene before them, he snickered, "Nope. Not you. No, I knew that you'd want a war room." His partner laughed along with him as she wiped her cheeks to dry them.

Agent Fire self-consciously bit her lip, met her teammate's gaze and asked, "Is it off-putting at all, that this is what I'm into?"

Wolf huffed, "Off-putting? It's a damned turn on to me!" Snickering, they leaned all the closer together.

"I-I just still can't believe this," Downs said, her voice little more than a whisper and head shaking as she stared back out to the space that was far greater than anything she'd ever had to her name up to that moment. "W-when did you pull this off? How?"

Shrugging, Chang reached over to gently brush away a fresh tear with the pad of his thumb. "I've been meaning to do something with the basement for a long time now," he answered. "I got the ball rolling on this project as soon as I knew you'd be moving in so that you could operate and experiment to your heart's content. As far as the 'how,' I found the contractors through Duo. He knows a guy..."

Anna nodded, harmonizing in perfect time with him, "who knows I guy, who knows a guy..." They laughed. Getting over the initial shock of her surprise, the redhead stepped forward and slowly made her way around the room. She took it all in, including the little personal details that had been added to the display cases and holsters that had her first initial and the Preventers logo engraved into them.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek when she was nearly finished her tour, Wufei inquired, "So, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" his lover beamed. Closing the distance between them, she pressed their mouths together in a scorching kiss and held nothing back on her end to wordlessly express her deep gratitude. Still, when they broke apart for air, she rested their foreheads together and told the other agent, "Thank you so much for this, Wufei... I blank you."

Coming out of his stunned stupor from their kiss, Chang smiled back, "I blank you, too, Anna."

Her own smile only growing, Downs spun around and walked over to one of the long tables bolted along the wall that was fixed with steel cuffs for restraining materials at either end. She then eyed the battery-powered electrodes beside it. 

A thought instantly springing to mind, she hummed. Taking hold of a couple cords with metal tips at their end, she gave her partner a sultry smirk. "You know, there are a lot of benefits to having a room like this besides it being just a lab. I already have a few ideas for using these electrodes, and harnesses if you're up for a demonstration-" she yelped when she was suddenly pulled flush against her lover.

Wufei's lips curled in a devilish grin as he purred, "Why do you think I had those installed so close together?"

* * * *

[Flashback]

With a sigh, Wufei returned to the world of the living as his eyes blinked open.

Stiffening the second he acknowledged the fact that he was lying against someone, his eyes grew. A familiar voice greeted softly, "Good morning."

Heart hammering in his chest, the Chinese agent raised his head to gaze up at the smiling face he'd dreamt of waking up next to for a long time. And everything froze for him... aside from the blood rushing to his burning cheeks. Her blue eyes widening ever so slightly, Anna let onto the fact that she noticed his embarrassment, which only made him want to bury himself in a hole all the more.

To his grateful relief, rather than poke fun at him for the blush, the redhead's grin simply warmed and her arms that were already looped around him squeezed in encouragement. "You okay?" she asked in sincere concern, never addressing what could have been a very awkward moment for him. 

Delicately pushing himself up onto his side so that they could both remain on the bed and face each other, Chang commented, "This isn't about me. I came here to see you." 

Losing the redness in his cheeks, he felt comfortable enough to brush a few loose red hairs from his teammate's forehead to tuck them behind her ear as he inquired, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," Downs told him. "Just waiting for a clean blood work report so I can get out of this place and start my physical therapy so I can walk without discomfort." She shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."

No. That was definitely nothing she couldn't handle, Wolf concurred to himself. Still, he couldn't get over how pale and weak she looked right then.

Smirking, he tugged on the purple blanket over them. "Please tell me Quatre didn't work for two days and nights straight weaving this for you." He gestured to the bouquet that had been placed in a glass vase beside the bed while he was sleeping. "It'd really take the thunder out of those flowers I brought if he did."

Anna ran a hand over the soft wool, laughing, "No, bless his sweet heart, he had this made for my birthday and gifted it early for my stay here. And no thunder was stolen. The flowers are beautiful. Thank you." Quickly turning serious, she pressed, "But really... are you alright?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Chang felt his throat tighten under the pressure of his emotions. "Not really," he answered honestly, quietly. "I don't know if I ever will be again." Hearing the words that left him, he was mortified before his friend's reaction set in. 

Her eyes welling up with tears, Anna whispered, "Wufei." She grasped his arm, insisting, "We're going to get through this. I don't know how or how long it'll take, but we will... we have to. *You* have to because you're too good of a person to let this beat you. Duo, Trowa and Quatre would do anything to help out... and you know I'll always be here if you need anything." 

Sniffling as his own eyes misted over, the guilt that Agent Wolf had been battling for days threatened to crush him. But then there was also the intense adoration that he'd already had for Agent Fire that only grew at her sincere sentiment. Eyes closing, he leaned in to press and hold a kiss against her forehead as a stray tear rolled down his face. 

Having experienced many kisses in the past, this was the first that sent a tingle down the redhead's spine. Blinking widely, her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into the touch while her cheeks began to warm.

"Thank you, Anna," Wufei murmured, resting their foreheads together. 'For everything,' was never spoken, but it was there all the same. He didn't need to say it in reference to how she had saved his life, it was simply understood. He didn't need to mention his appreciation for her steadfast friendship and for being willing to do whatever she could to get him through this, that much was perfectly clear. 

Bottom lip quivering, the weapons expert nodded.

Reluctant as he was to leave the bed, Chang knew she needed her rest and a check of the time revealing the late evening hour warned him that visiting hours would be ending soon. "I'll see you in the morning," he grinned, cupping the side of his teammate and long-time crush's face. 

"You're not reporting into work tomorrow?" Downs frowned deeply.

Shaking his head, the Chinese agent responded, "I don't know when... or if I will again. Lady Une knows that I need time to think things out before the board gets together to determine whether or not I'll be able to keep my badge in the first place."

Again, Anna nodded as she reached up to hold onto the hand that began to move from her cheek. "I get that," she reassured. "But make sure it's what you want, not what anyone else tells you or what you think is expected of you. And if you really want to stay on, we'll all fight to make sure you do."

Wufei smiled one of his few true smiles of the last couple of days. "I know you will," he said softly with a wink. Squeezing the hand around his own, he kept his nerve long enough to peck her cheek and urged quietly, "Get some sleep. Good night."

"'Night," Downs replied, her fingers tracing over the skin that was still tingling from that last kiss. Quickly recovering from her surprise when Chang stopped in the doorway to turn back and wave at her, she waved back with a wide grin. 

As the door closed after the other officer, Anna sighed and lowered herself onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling as she had only her thoughts and feelings as her company, she finally surrendered to acknowledging the one thing she had been denying to herself for months up until then...

...she was in love with Wufei. 

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"I take it that things are going well with your internship," Odin Lowe said to his student through the monitor on Yuy's laptop screen. "You've been putting in a lot of time there this week."

Leaning back in the chair of his desk, Heero nodded, "Actually, it's going very well. I've already had a couple of sessions that seem to have been very beneficial to my clients that came to see me. Hopefully the others that are holding off will be feel more comfortable with stepping into my office in time."

Yuy was referring mostly to Wufei and Duo since he was convinced that Anna would be in to see him when she wasn't so absorbed in figuring out what that Gundanium was. 

But Chang needed to meet with him probably more than any of the Preventers. 

And Maxwell... well, who knew what might or might not be going on with him? All that the scholar could deduct was that there was a lot going on with the braided agent that he wasn't letting on to.

Underlying all of it which bothered Heero to no end was why in the hell he was so interested in learning those things about Duo in the first place. The more time between them that ticked away without his knowing more about the mysterious creature the more frustrated the counselor was becoming.

"That's great to hear," Odin smirked. "As for the ones who are avoiding your services, give it time. If they really need your assistance, they'll seek you out. If there's nothing else to report, then I'll be in touch with you again when you return from your Spring Break over a week from now." 

Shaking his head, Yuy replied, "We'll catch up later, then. Nothing else to report here."

Mentor and pupil exchanged their salutations and the laptop was shut down at the end of the call. Peering over at his closet at the other half of his room, Heero gazed on the Preventer's uniform that had arrived for him earlier. Neatly pressed and hanging from the top of the double doors, he snorted, "Nothing to report at all."

 

TBC


	20. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 19  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Night has always pushed up day  
You must know life to see decay  
But I won't rot, I won't rot  
Not this mind and not this heart... I won't rot  
-Lyrics to 'After the Storm' performed by Mumford and Sons]

 

“I just don’t get it,” Anna sighed deeply as she stared up at the ceiling over her. “I’ve done literally everything I possibly could to break down that damned chunk of metal and I still don’t know any more about it now than I did when you threw it up.”

Peering up from his notepad, Heero raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Yea, thanks for reminding me of that. It wasn’t exactly a highlight in my life that I care to remember.”

Downs smiled sheepishly at him, “Sorry. But you get what I’m saying.” Throwing an arm over her eyes, she groaned, “I was signed on to be the Preventers’ weapons expert. I can tell you everything there is to know about any gun, tank, grenade, knife, missile… you name it! But I don’t have a goddamned answer to what is so important about Gundanium that it was worth killing over. And it’s royally pissing me the hell off!”

His smile fading out of sincere sympathy for the redhead, Yuy lowered his pen and pad onto the small table beside his chair. “Are you afraid of potentially not living up to the expectations that others have of you… or what you expect of yourself?”

Without hesitating, Anna dropped her arm and turned her head to meet his gaze as she frowned deeply, “Both. Of course, I’m pretty sure that I want more out of me than anyone else does.” 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek in consideration of how to proceed, the counselor asked tentatively, “Do you think that comes from your father and how he treated you? Did he suggest that you weren’t enough?”

“My father?” the Preventer questioned, her frown deepening. Pushing herself up from where she was lying across the couch, she tilted her head. “You think my father abused me?”

Heero gulped, “I didn’t mean to pry without your permission, it’s just… you have a lot of the typical traits of someone who had suffered abuse growing up. I assumed-“

“It was my mother,” Downs corrected.

Stunned, not only by the admission but by the detail itself, the scholar froze. Blinking his wide eyes, he repeated, “Your mother?” His heart dropped out when the weapons expert nodded shallowly. Shoulders slumping, he sighed, “Anna, I… I-“

A small grin curling her lips, Anna shrugged, “It’s alright. Better to get it out in the open sooner than later, right?” Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch to sit up, she began, “My father was a Marine General and away a lot when I was born. Apparently, my Mom wasn’t up for the challenge of virtually raising a baby on her own more often than not and she took out her frustrations on me.”

Yuy adjusted himself in his leather seat as she rubbed the back of her neck and continued, “The physical abuse was one thing, but the things that she’d tell me was the worst to take. I wasn’t smart enough, pretty enough… good enough in any way. After constantly hearing that from your own mother for years you start to believe it, you know.”

The psych major took a deep breath and nodded to urge her on. “I was going on thirteen when my Dad realized that I wasn’t constantly bruising from falling or bumping into things when he walked in on me getting one of the worst beatings of my life. He came home earlier than expected that night and I hadn’t finished all of my chores as fast as my Mom wanted. So she got the belt and wasn’t going to stop after I was bleeding.”

“My God,” Heero muttered under his breath, paling at the mental image.

There was a long pause in which Anna stared out at nothing, completely immersed back into that dark memory. “Dad put a stop to it, though. From that night on, it was just me and him. He took on sole custody and we were on the move together, staying wherever he was stationed. He put up with me even through some of my more difficult stages of sorting myself out.”

Glancing over at the counselor, she stated, “I guess it’s safe to assume you’ve come to some conclusion on that, too. What'cha got?”

Challenge accepted as a means of coming to a mutual appreciation of each other, Heero answered, “I’ve come to figure you had a bout with anorexia, a common thing for girls especially when they struggle to find something that they have control over when all they otherwise know is chaos. The low self-esteem brought on by your mother didn’t exactly help with that.” 

He knew that he had diagnosed that much accurately by the way the blue eyes watching him grew… not that he wanted any of his hunches regarding her past to be right.

“Your expertise in weapons makes sense with a military father, who you would have latched on to and wanted to impress, even though you didn’t need to worry about him being anything but proud of you,” Yuy went on.

Now came the tricky part, the much more personal aspect of his hypothesis. Drawing a deep breath, he concluded, “And once you began to accept yourself, you found another outlet that made you in charge of who you are by getting tattoos and piercings… as well as being on the promiscuous side where you called the shots and could easily walk away from your sexual encounters.”

In the next, drawn out seconds that followed, a pin drop could have been heard as Downs sat before him unblinking and as stiff as a statue during which Heero held his breath for her reaction.

When the redhead finally spoke, she breathed, “Holy shit. You’re the real deal.” Ducking her head, she giggled, “Not that I didn’t think you were, of course. It’s just… it’s like you read my diary you were so dead on.” Folding her arms across her chest, she asked, “You sure counseling is your calling? You’d make one hell of a profiler.”

Snickering, the student replied, “So I’ve been told.” He shook his head, “Flattering as that is, I just don’t have it in me to be as strong as all of you are at what you do. I’m much more comfortable with the secure predictability of having my own office and regular patients that I can assist with my knack for this.”

Downs pouted and murmured to herself, “Hm. Shame.” Brushing that off, she smiled, “Well, there’s merit in that. You have a real gift, so at least it’ll go to good use for others.” 

Only all the more grateful for her support, Heero gave her a warm smile and switched the gears of their conversation. Gesturing to her flat midsection, he shared, "I've always been intrigued by tattoos and piercings." Head shaking, he was fast to explain, "Not that I would ever want to acquire any myself, of course. But I do grasp that they serve a purpose and can carry a lot of meaning behind them."

Earnestly curious, he inquired, "As a friend and not a your counselor, mind if I ask what you have besides your four earrings and that navel ring?" Looking down in surprise, the weapons expert noticed the two, subtle bumps protruding from her tan uniform shirt.

"Just between friends, huh?" she questioned with a taunting smirk on her face when he peered back to the student. Physically reeling a bit in preparation to retract his request, she raised a hand as she reassured, "I'm just teasing, Heero. I don't mind sharing. Hell, I'm sure by now you've figured out that I'm not exactly shy."

To Yuy's surprise, she stood up and shed her Preventers uniform jacket then made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt. Wide-eyed in his panic, 'Agent Wing' sputtered, "O-oh, I-I didn't mean you had to show-"

Anna giggled, "Relax. I might not be shy, but I'm also a lady to some extent."

Yuy forced down ever urge he had to bolt out of the room and relaxed as he had been instructed with a loud gulp when Agent Fire removed her shirt so that she was only standing in her black bra, black skirt and pumps. And instantly, he was captivated by what was revealed to him. 

What struck the scholar first and foremost was the series of discolored scar tissue from healed over wounds that peppered the redhead's lean, athletic body. While some of those injuries were acquired from the call of duty, others were distinct remnants from years of beatings and lashings from her mother. But those shocking marks of various shapes and sizes soon faded into the background when he took in the ink work etched on her.

Beneath Anna's left bra cup, the word 'Fearless' followed the natural curve of her breast to rest just over her heart. On either one of her hips, there was a series of hash marks- seven on the right and eight on the left. 

Stepping out of her black shoes, the tops of her feet were engulfed in permanent flames that were colored and displayed with such life that it was as though she were walking through actual fire. A thick cuff bracelet wrist was shed to uncover the message 'Let It Be' on the inside of her right wrist.

And sure enough, there was a banana barbell in her navel with sparkling purple studs at either end to finish the look.

The Preventer showed no signs of awkwardness in being as exposed as she was. Pointing at the hash marks on her hip, she smiled proudly, "These babies represent every case we've closed over the last few years. I hope to eventually get enough that they meet all the way across my pelvis."

She turned her arms and legs to show words like 'Hope' and 'Fighter' here and there that could easily be covered since they were on the inside of her biceps and thighs- a sure sign that she truly only got them for her own personal gratification. They were all tasteful and added together with the flames on her feet, every one of her tattoos were like intricate pieces that all blended perfectly together. 

What some would have judged, the psych major saw each permanent bit of ink as a message of resilience, defiance and claiming one's self. Anna had made herself an image of one who wouldn't lay down and die whenever wronged in any way. She would bounce back stronger, wiser and more sure of who she was every time.

It was not a sight to baulk at, but to be respected... admired because what those symbols stood for.

"Nice," Heero breathed. 

The agent beamed, "Thanks. As for my piercings, I have ten total. Including what's already out in the open, I also have both nipples, each inner labia and my clit hood pierced. " Raising an eyebrow, she planted her hands on her hips and smirked, "I doubt that you're up for me stripping out of my skirt, bra and skivvies to see them." 

Blushing instantly, the counselor cleared his throat and stammered, "U-uh n-no, that's perfectly alright." He fumbled in retrieving his notepad and pen which he had reached for to have something to do other than gawk at his patient's body.

Out of instinct, Anna bent down to help him recover his things. In doing so, her back came into plain sight. The long, deep scar tissue that ran in a diagonal line from shoulder to hip was startling for the intern to take in. Unable to stop himself, he stared at it with a gasp.

Still bent forward, the redhead turned stiff as her own eyes grew. After being so careful not to show her back, she had it on full display now. 

Making it back to the couch in one leap, Downs scrambled for her blouse and rushed to throw it back on. "Sorry," she managed, pushing her hair back over her shoulders and trying to button her shirt with trembling hands. 

Her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, she kept her head down while walking into her shoes and shook her head, "I didn't mean to scare you with that. Trowa texted me last night that you know about... that night, but I'm aware that scar is pretty... nasty looking."

"Did it hurt when it happened?" Heero asked softly, the words coming out before he could stop them. Part of Anna's face was covered with her red curls when she lifted her head to meet his gaze with enlarged eyes. 

Mentally chiding himself for bringing it up, the scholar knew that he couldn't take back what he said. He frowned in sincere concern, "It just... looks like it must have been painful for you."

Closing up the last button just short of her collar, his friend adjusted her blouse's short sleeves as she replied quietly, "I didn't feel a whole lot when I was shot since I blacked out fast. The first couple of weeks recovering were especially rough, though. If I didn't have the guys and Lady Une there whenever I needed company or help just getting around for the month and a half that I was recovering, I wouldn't have been able to bounce back as fast as I did. "

Downs took hold of her jacket and slipped her arms into it and sat back down on the couch to process her next thoughts in a stretch of silence while she studied the floor at her feet. Leaning back, the student gave her all the time she needed to collect whatever she had to get off of her chest.

"After Meiran died," she began softly after a while, "a lot changed for all of us. For me, I gave up on my wild, partying, wake up in someone else's bed ways and started taking life a lot more seriously. All of those things were escapisms from what we deal with on the job. But I just lost interest in all of that once we had that reminder of how short life is."

Jotting notes onto his pad, Yuy had all of the information that he needed to back his guess that Anna had been sexually engaged with not only Trowa and Quatre but Duo as well. It wasn't a complete shock to hear it and yet it still hit him in an odd way. 

His charge lay back against the sofa and she sighed, "I made rules for myself if I was going to spend the night anywhere and made sure that if that happened, no sex was thrown into the mix. I did a pretty good job at keeping myself emotionally and physically uninvolved with anyone... but..."

With a lopsided grin, the intern commented, "But it was different with Wufei?"

A wistful expression washed over Anna as she nodded, "It's always been different with Wufei." Turning herself so that she was facing the young man across from her, she told him, "He's the only guy who ever made me get butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around him. He was the first person who ever really made me feel good about myself. And he taught me the difference between sex and making love."

Waving a hand in the air, she elaborated, "With the others, the sex was easy, it was safe and a quick thrill that I never had to hear anything about it after the fact when it was over. But I realized what I was missing out on the first time I was with Wufei after we started dating." Her arm dropping around her waist, she grinned, "The rest is history for us and I've never looked back since."

Heero smiled at the way the redhead's face lit up whenever she spoke about Agent Wolf. It was somehow comforting for him to know that his friends could find happiness amidst the stresses and dangers they faced in their roles as Preventers. 

As for Wufei and Anna's relationship, few were as fortunate as to find the kind of love that they had. The same could be said of Trowa and Quatre. What could have easily torn all of them apart in the troubling things that they dealt with in their cases became a forging bond that solidified their connections... and yet one agent was the odd man out.

"The loss of a close friend and colleague has profound effects on everyone, so I'm glad it moved you to finding what you didn't know you were lacking," the scholar led in, hoping to draw out a little background information on the braided creature that continued to be an annoying source of interest to him. "A lot of people drift in the opposite direction."

Downs' lips curved upward, announcing that she had picked up on where he was leading. "Duo has his own coping mechanisms," she responded, righting herself so that she was perched on the edge of the couch. Folding her hands over her crossed knees, she shook her head, "You know I can't betray his trust by talking about him."

Silently relieved that she hadn't come down on him for his evasive tactic in learning more about Maxwell, Heero nodded vehemently, "I do understand that, not to mention respect it. I'm sorry for trying to pry when I know now that the two of your were involved."

At that, Anna laughed, "Oh, we might have had a drunken-induced, hormone-driven one-night stand or two..." Gazing up at the ceiling to calculate, she threw her hands up with a nonchalant shrug as she guess in a rush, "or eight or whatever. It wasn't like we actually counted. But the point is, we were never serious-" 

Catching herself in mid-sentence when she looked back on her counselor, her blue eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she muttered. Smiling so widely her face might have split open, she pointed at Yuy and accused, "You're jealous."

Heero was taken so far aback that he nearly fell out of his chair and cried, "What?! I am not jealous!"

"Oh, yes, you are," Agent Fire pressed. "I saw how your face churned when I hinted to having slept with Duo. And you obviously have feelings for him if you're trying to get me to spill something on him."

Glaring at her, the psych major turned the page in his notepad as he declared firmly, "I have absolutely no such feelings for Agent Scythe. Granted, I might be curious as to what makes him tick, but that's far and wide from what you're suggesting."

Anna folded her arms across her chest, challenging, "You were awfully quick to accept his invitation to room with him for a week."

Without missing a beat, Yuy shot back, "Why shouldn't I have when you apparently thought it was a good idea since you kicked him under your desk to force him into it?" The redhead's mouth fell open in surprise in having that thrown in her face. "I observe a lot more than I let on," the student smirked smugly.

"Touché," Downs smiled wickedly. "Well, it seem as though we've reached a stalemate on this topic, but I promise I'll back off."

Snorting Yuy thought to himself, 'Good. There's nothing going on to give me a hard time about, anyway.' Under no uncertain circumstances did he think of Duo Maxwell as anything other than a friend and possibly a patient down the road.

No 'feelings' were being harbored beyond that.

As for his client's initial accusation, he supposed that he deserved it for trying to find out more on her best friend in such a back-handed fashion and instantly forgave her. He grumbled as much to let her off the hook. "I did have that much coming. No harm done."

Easing back into the couch, the agent let out the air that she had been holding onto in a puff and said, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that because I like you, Heero. I honestly didn't mean to offend you."

"I like you too, Anna," the Japanese youth snickered in all sincerely. "I'll honor your urge to protect Duo's honor."

For whatever reason, he truly did have a natural kinship with the redhead. And he could see why anyone, including the likes of Duo, would be allured by her. Along with her vibrant personality, she had a pristine physique that Yuy couldn't help admiring after seeing her partially naked. It was no wonder the braided agent was so willing to take her to his bed-

Yuy put an abrupt halt on that train of thought, further banishing any further drifting notions centered around Maxwell.

Forcing himself to start back from the beginning of his session, he held the tip of his pen to paper and led, "So, you were saying in regards to how all of this ties back to your disappointment over figuring out that Gundanium-" 

When he focused back on his patient, he frowned deeply at the shell-shocked expression on her pale face. "Anna?" he called anxiously. "Is everything alright?"

Though his friend remained perfectly still, there was a definite series of thoughts running through her mind behind her enlarged eyes. "Son of a bitch," she whispered at last, just before she leapt to her feet and ran from the room.

Dropping his things, Yuy hurried after her just in time to watch her sail into what was left of her office. he only caught a flash of the weapons expert taking hold of the shard of metal that had been her enemy when her door slid closed.

Throughout the floor, the remaining agents stopped whatever they were in the middle of either at their work stations or the rec area. Lowering the basketball that he had been setting up for a long shot on the half-court, Wufei approached the counselor in concern. "What's going on?" he questioned while Duo, Trowa and Quatre closed in behind him.

"I don't know," Yuy answered, his apprehension setting in. "We were just talking when she flew out for her room without warning."

Barton's visible eye grew as he grasped aloud, "She's figured it out. We've seen it before, how she drops everything she's in the middle of when she's onto something." His teammates, who had come to the same conclusion before he finished, had a mix of relief and unease about them.

All but jumping out of his skin when the door behind him swished open, Heero watched as Anna stalked out into the open, Gundanium secured in a tight fist at her side, and walked past her onlookers as if she never noticed they were there.

Following her with his violet eyes, Duo swore under his breath and charged in the opposite direction for Lady Une's office. Knocking on the Commander's door, he gripped either side of her entryway when the room opened to him and urgently spoke with the woman inside as the others joined the redhead by the cluster of desks.

Typing furiously at her computer, Anna muttered to herself, "How in the hell did I not see this before? I'm such an idiot."

Quatre perched himself at the edge of his desk, reassuring her softly, "You're not an idiot, boo. Whatever this is, you've got it now. Don't beat yourself up over this." 

The public relations representative continued on with his encouraging words with such conviction and practice that the scholar's heart threatened to break for his friend. She still struggled with her self-esteem, something she would likely battle over for the rest of her life, and the young men in her life made it their mission to pull her through it.

Lady Une emerged onto the floor with Duo a step behind her as they bee-lined for Downs' desk. At the sight of the Commander, Heero gestured for her to see him away from the group. Frowning, Middie joined him out of Downs' earshot, inquiring, "What is it?"

"Right now, Anna's most likely hearing her mother's voice berating her on how stupid and worthless she is," Yuy informed. Catching his comment, Wufei's head snapped back to blink widely at the counselor. Keeping his attention on the head officer, the counselor suggested, "It would serve her best right now if she heard from you, another woman she respects, to help her get her bearings."

Swallowing roughly, Chang met the his supervisor's gaze and nodded in a silent request for her to step in regardless of how much he wanted to help his lover right then. 

Middie moved for Agent Fire and rested a hand on Quatre's shoulder, nodding for him to stand down so that she could take his place. Biting his lip, the blonde fell back to Trowa's side while they and their equally concerned friends stayed close by.

"Anna, dear," Lady Une spoke calmly as she sat on the edge of her desk. She gasped sharply when she saw a few stray tears running down her Preventer's face as she continued to type away through her notes. "Take a breath, sweetheart. You've done everything right up to this point. Just go compare what you have now with your analysis and pull the puzzle together. You've got this."

Her blue eyes blinking as though she were waking from a dream, Downs looked up to the Commander. Only then aware of the scene she had made, her lungs filled with a rush of air. "S-sorry," she managed, frantically wiping her cheeks dry. "It's just that I get so frustrated when I should have figured this out sooner."

At his side, Heero could hear the deep sighs of relief from Wufei and Duo as their bodies loosened up. Trowa and Quatre exchanged small grins, their sides leaning against one another. 

With a sad smile, Middie squeezed her arm. "Honey, this is an entirely new material that no one's ever known of before. And no one else could have been more stubborn or diligent as you had been in figuring out how it's used. I couldn't be more proud of the effort you've put into this." 

Instantly, Anna melted into something more akin of her usual self as the last bit of shimmer in her eyes faded and her back straightened. Leaning back to give her some breathing room, the Commander crossed her arms. "So," she smirked, "what do you have?"

Agent Fire was on full alert, holding her hands out wide and pointing them at her screen as she said, "I was going about this entirely the wrong way. The Gundanium isn't a weapon. It's going to be used to protect whoever is making it from whatever they're planning to do."

Shuddering, she gulped. In little more than a whisper, she said, "And we need to start praying that we stop them before they carry out whatever that is."

 

TBC


	21. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 20  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[These streets are yours, you can keep them   
I don't want them  
They pull me back, and I surrender  
To the memories I run from  
-Lyrics to 'These Streets' performed by Basttille]

 

A chill shot down Heero's spine as his prussian eyes widened.

Lady Une blinked her own enlarged eyes before they narrowed in determination. "Do you have any ideas to what we might be working against? Please elaborate on what you've put together."

Holding up the chip of Gundanium, Anna replied, "This metal withstood literally everything that I could throw at it- acid, fire, blasts, cutting tools, you name it. My theory is that Thomas Klein somehow managed to get his hands on this sample so that we could see for ourselves how indestructible it is as a bargaining chip to not press any charges onto him for cooperating and bringing this to light."

Excitedly, she waved her hands in the air as she further explained, "Gundanium can't be destroyed, but it can be manipulated into some form of shield. A bunker made of this stuff could ward off anything from a direct explosion to a chemical outbreak."

She set down the metal, stating, "Whoever went through the trouble of manufacturing a new metal for that purpose, they're going in big with whatever they have planned for everyone outside of this stuff's protection. We're talking wide-scale destruction and a lot of lives lost."

Covering his mouth, Duo breathed, "Holy shit."

Wufei managed to keep his own fear in check as he took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "We need to double our efforts in sorting through Klein's connections and the threats they've been putting out there," he told to his team. "We have no idea what kind of timeline we're up against, so any and everything that sparks a concern we need to look into it."

Nodding, Trowa and Quatre broke from their stricken states and shot for their desks, tapping at their keyboards to resume their research. Chang stopped Maxwell to ask him, "Any word from your fake license plates contact?"

"He's dragging his feet in getting back to me," Agent Scythe answered. He pointed at the elevator columns over his shoulder as he smirked darkly, "I'm going to skip out for a few hours to pay him a visit and give him some... motivation."

Without so much as blinking at what was being hinted, Agent Wolf inquired, "Are you going to need backup?"

Duo shook his braided head, , "Nah. He spooks easily and he'll clam up if he has two or more of us to deal with. I can handle this."

Satisfied with that, Wufei nodded, "Okay. Keep me posted." Focusing on his lover, he addressed, "Anna?" As the redhead met his gaze, he praised, "Nice work." He was rewarded with a warm smile. Drawing a deep breath, he ordered the others, "Alright. Let's keep digging until we have a trail to follow, everyone."

Not needing to be told twice, the Preventers dove into their tasks as Chang hurried off in the direction of the break room by the elevators. 

Biting her lip when Maxwell headed past her desk, Downs urged, "Be careful out there, Duo. Report in as soon you can."

"Will do," the braided agent vowed. Squeezing her shoulder as he walked by, he kissed her temple and told her softly, "Great job, by the way, Annie." He winked at her as she leaned against him, adding, "And don't worry about me. I've got everything under control." 

Pointing over at the couple across from them, he smirked, "Plus, I'll still be back in time for game night at your place later tonight." Winner and Barton chuckled in amusement, eyes glued to their monitors.

Heero swallowed roughly as he watched his one transgression round the desk cluster. "Try to keep out of too much trouble," he heard himself call. There were other impulsive things that he almost said, but he managed to refrain himself to the sentiment that seemed the most fitting considering Maxwell's personality.

Pausing mid-step, Duo turned back to blink in surprise at him. Quickly recovering, he smirked, "Can't make any promises there, Ro. But we'll see what happens." With a wave, he spun back on his heels again and disappeared from sight.

At the sound of the elevator bell that rang at his departure, Yuy explained away his worry as a natural reaction since he saw them as friends. Pushing down his unrest, he caught Lady Une pushing herself up from Downs' desk as she asked, "You can take a few minutes to yourself if you need it, Anna."

In that same instant, Wufei emerged from his brief leave to lower a glass of water that he had collected before his lover. Instantly steadying herself, Agent Fire grinned to him again and shook her head to their supervisor. "No, I'm good. But... thanks for the offer."

"Of course," the Commander said quietly. Gesturing to her office, he informed, "I am going to pass on what we have to the powers that be so that they are aware of how our new development in the case." She faced Chang, requesting, "Please let me know of any changes immediately."

Wolf responded, "Yes, ma'am." As the Commander walked away, he peered over at Heero and motioned for him to follow him into the break room.

Taken aback by the request, the scholar fell in step behind the team lead until they were standing in the nook filled with a large round table, a water fountain, refrigerator, sink and a couple of vending machines... well beyond sight of the others. 

Meeting the counselor's gaze, Chang murmured, "Thank you for intervening. I never would have thought to have Lady Une get through to Anna like that." Shoulders sagging, he shook is head, "It absolutely kills me whenever she starts coming down on herself like that. It doesn't happen often but, this was the first time in a long time it caught up with her, but when it does come on... it's bad."

"Unfortunately, that's to be expected," Yuy frowned. "Her Mom did a real number on her. She's come a long way in accepting herself, but she will continue to have spells like this from time to time since it's especially hard when that kind of psychological and physical abuse comes from a parent, someone who should be the last person delivering that kind of treatment."

Biting his lip, Wufei nodded. "What can I do for her when it happens again?"

This was a make or break moment, Heero realized immediately. The Chinese agent was clearly not one to ask for such advise from others... let alone someone who he was still only just getting to know. His clear opposition to counseling was only outweighed by his love for Anna and his profound need to look after her. 

One wrong move and the psych major would permanently undo any further interest from Chang in seeking out such help for himself.

In the end, Heero took a page out of tried and true research in cases like Downs' by advising, "You do exactly what you did just now. Compliment her, but don't overdo it. She'll take it as patronizing her if you do. The men in her life were never the ones to wrong her but she feels like you, her father, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Treize only say nice things because you have to. She needs to remind herself of her own worth by having the same patience and understanding all of you showed just now." 

Chang’s dark eyes shifted in deep concentration, mentally comparing notes from his experiences with Anna to what was being suggested. In the end, he decided that there was merit in the intern's advise and nodded firmly in resolve, “Okay.”

Stoic as he was on the outside, Heero breathed a deep sigh of relief internally. This was a small, but vital win in gaining his friend’s confidence. It would still take a lot more time for trust to be built between them before Agent Wolf was comfortable enough to share his own demons, but this was a great foundation for that bridge to grow from.

Together, they headed back out onto the floor to find Trowa and Quatre were wrapping up their own meeting with Downs as they stood by her desk. Laughing quietly, the pair exchanged embraces and peck on the cheek with the redhead before they went back to their own stations.

Smiling as her partner came to her side, Anna leaned against him as he held a kiss against her forehead. "I wasn't a total basket case, was I?" she frowned.

Gently running a hand over the back of her head, Wufei smiled lovingly, murmuring, "No. You were fine."

“I can’t take full credit for my analysis,” his girlfriend stated, nodding to Yuy. “You were the one who spurred me into figuring out why I couldn’t dissect that Gundanium.”

The scholar snorted, smirking, “Oh, I don’t deserve credit for that. You had the answers all along. I never would have come up with what you have when you did, so you’ll just have to live with the deserved praise for your discovery.”

Giggling, the weapons expert relented, “Alright. Alright.” Chang, Winner and Barton smiled at Yuy in gratitude for his sentiment, further proving that he was racking up points with them.

“Is there any way I can actually be of assistance in your search?” Heero inquired. “Maybe be another pair of eyes to go through the data you’re sorting out?”

Wufei grinned, “I was hoping you might ask that.” He waved for his friend to join him at his desk. “Come on. I’ll show you what we’ve got.”

* * * * 

[Flashback]

"You're one of the most resourceful people I've ever met."

Frowning deeply, an all too thin boy stuffed the box of cigarettes he'd managed to swipe off a passerby into the folds of his flimsy coat and spun on his heels to face who had spoken up. He blinked in surprise when a young, lovely woman emerged from the darkness of the alley to stand beneath the beam of a streetlamp.

The teenager's fight-or-flight instinct was suppressed ever so slightly by the sincere warmth he found in the brown eyes on him. "It'd be a shame for skills like yours to go to waste out here," the woman commented, a real concern in her tone. "My name's Lady Une and I'd like to make a proposition to you."

[End Flashback]

* * * *

The streets of downtown Milwaukee were as sketchy and dingy as Duo remembered. There were half-demolished, abandoned and burned out buildings than there had been the last time he walked the beat that he had traveled time and time again; but for the most part, the area was virtually unchanged since his last visit.

"Home sweet home," the braided agent murmured to himself while walking past a series of rundown apartments that overlapped one another in one of the seedier parts of the city.

Wearing everyday clothes that he had changed into on his way out so he didn't stand out as an officer of any sort, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts and kept his head down. Still, that wasn't enough to keep him completely inconspicuous given the residents around. Those who recognized him either ducked away into alleys or subtly grinned and waved at him in acknowledgment. 

A small smirk curling his lips at the friendly gestures, Maxwell nodded firmly in greeting and continued on his way to the car mechanic garage at the end of the stretch. Slipping through the side door, he was taken in by the sound of engines roaring, clicking and a buzz saw chopping through metal as a small crew worked away on the vehicles that had been brought in for their care.

In these parts, this particular shop was one of the few honest ones. Even people who were in better off neighborhoods drove here to have their cars tuned up. And the reason behind the good business was its owner... 

"Hey, Howie," Duo smiled as he approached the old man in a loose Hawaiian floral shirt. "How's it going?"

Turning away from the desk window that overlooked the garage, Howard Dawton- the agent's first real friend in the world- beamed. "Hey, Kid!" he cheered as he lifted his round sunglasses from the bridge of his nose and rounded his desk. Pulling his old charge into a tight hug, he laughed, "Long time no see. How the hell are you?"

As they broke away, Duo snickered, "Oh, you know. Living the dream." His grin fading, he closed the office door behind himself. "I wish that this was a social call, buddy, but I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Howard's entire body sagged heavily. "I told you I'm out of that business, Duo," he replied. He tried to sound convincing. He really did, but even he knew better than to lie to the young man that he had helped stay off the streets before he was recruited to the Preventers.

Few people in the area were as good at fabricating IDs of every sort as the old man was. And the Preventer knew his calling card all too well when it came to his craftsmanship of vehicle license plates.

Torn over having to come down on him, Maxwell ran a hand over the top of his head and sighed. "Listen, man, I get it," he said earnestly. "You have mouths to feed, a shop to run and what bit of cash I can send you isn't enough to keep it all going... but eventually your side job is going to get you in trouble and there's not a damn thing I'll be able to do to stop it. I need the names of the people you've been commissioning bad plates to."

Lowering himself into his seat behind the desk, Dawton rubbed his weary eyes and took a long pause to think his options over. 

Duo turned the guest chair backwards and straddled it when he sat down. "Howard, we're looking into a case involving some pretty scary shit right now," he reasoned calmly. "I've seen your work before and I know that you're behind the plates that allowed a killer to slip in and out of Mill Creek."

His head shooting up, the balding man's jaw fell open as his eyes grew in horror. Raising a hand, Agent Scythe assured, "I never came forward with any of this because along with being the man who saved my life, you're not the one who sells the plates directly to who wants them. I know you would never have willingly let something like that happen. Just give me the identities of the middle men who do so we can get to the guys we're after before something even worse happens- and get out of this for good."

"Alright, but... w-what's gonna happen to me if someone was already killed?" Howard breathed, still shaken by the news. If I talk and they get any wind of how I was involved-"

Leaning over the back of the chair he was perched on, Maxwell promised, "That's not gonna happen, Howie. Preventer's honor. I'll make sure you're taken care of without any backlash until this shit storm's over."

Dawton opened the top drawer of his desk to remove a pen and pad of paper, nodding, "Okay, okay. Let me get you those names..."

* * * *

[Flashback]

He shouldn't have showed.

Why he trusted that woman was beyond him. Already feeling out of place in the lobby of a glass-decked building where he had been directed to wait until his escort arrived, he fidgeted in the couch that he had taken up as his perch. 

No. This was a mistake. What the hell was he thinking when he was offered a job with the same government that had condemned him to the streets?

Climbing to his feet, he brushed his braid over his shoulder and was about to take off before anyone noticed when the building's front door opened to a girl who couldn't possibly have been a day over eighteen... same as him. A waterfall of thick, red curls that reached her lower back bounced as she scanned the lobby with wide blue eyes.

She was every bit as nervous as him. She was every bit as lost as he was.

Looking over so that their gazes could meet, the pretty young woman relaxed. "Hi," she greeted in a cheerful voice with a sweet grin that lit up the room. "This must be your first day, too, I take it?"

Caught off guard by her friendly demeanor, he cleared his throat and settled down... somewhat. Enough to nod shallowly in response to her question.

"Good," the redhead sighed in relief. She giggled, "I was going to bolt if I had to go this alone. Looks like we're in this together, then." 

Right then and there, the kid from the streets decided that he was going to like her... and they were going to be fast friends. For the first time in a while, he had a real smile on his face 

He could do this. He could stick around. At least for a little while to try this new venture out.

Stretching a hand out to him, his newfound kindred spirit offered, "I'm Anna."

That grin of hers was as contagious as her disarming nature. Feeling his own lips turn upward, the boy shook her hand firmly as he introduced, "Duo."

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Dinner is served," Trowa announced to his guests, carrying a short stack of pizza boxes as he headed into the kitchen. Quatre was laying out paper plates, napkins and cups for the variety of beverages waiting at the end in the long counter while their friends in the adjacent dining room ended their conversations and began to move from the table they were sitting at.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yuy glanced over at the wall clock to note that it was going on past six o'clock that evening. It had been five hours since Maxwell had left and still not a word from him. That unsettling feeling in his stomach grew to the point that he had lost his appetite.

Anna gently nudged him when they were the only two around. "No need to worry, Heero," she reassured with a small grin. "Duo said he'll be here, so he'll be here."

Embarrassed that he had been caught fretting, the scholar faced the redhead to scoff, "I'm not worried about him." And he wasn't... at least he was pretty sure that he wasn't. Quick to deflect the allegation, he smirked, "Besides, it's not like you should talk. You've been checking your phone practically every five minutes since we got here."

Nodding, Agent Fire retorted, "Of course I am. I'm worried about him."

Jaw hanging and eyes widening, Heero collected his thoughts enough to throw his hands in the air as he all but shouted in exasperation, "You just got done telling me not to worry!"

"Yes," his friend nodded again, unfazed. "That's because I'm worrying enough for the both of us, so there's no need for the both of us to be on pins and needles when we should be trying to have a good time."

Arms falling at his sides, Yuy sighed tiredly, "Anna, has anyone ever told you that you can be exhausting?"

Shrugging, Downs replied with matter-of-fact tone, "At least a couple of time a day."

Heero snorted and shook his head, opening his mouth to retort when the sound of the front door opening filled the air. "Have no fear, folks!" Duo's voice bolstered through the first floor of the estate. "The God of Death has arrived!"

Instantly, the two former lovers of the braided agent sighed long sighs as their bodies sagged. Their eyes locking, they smiled at each other in amusement and relief.

Walking around the corner into view, Maxwell sniffed the air. "Ah perfect timing," he snickered. "I'm famished." Heading past his teammate and the intern, he waved. "Hey, guys. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Before either of them could react, he vanished in his trudge for the kitchen.

"Don't tell him-" Yuy cut himself off, blinking in surprise at almost completing his request that he had intended to keep as a thought. 

Her head twirling back at him, Anna's own blue eyes were enlarged. She knew what he was about to say... and with it she had further ammo to continue on with her crazy notion that he might have feelings for the braided agent. Then, her lips curled into her defusing smile that promised all was right in the world. "Okay," she murmured, "your secret's safe with me."

Downs never elaborated on how deep she thought that secret went... and the scholar was not about to ask, content to leave the discussion where it was as opposed to risking opening more debates between them.

In the kitchen, Wufei was about to start making a plate for himself when Duo walked up beside him. "Did you get what you were after?" the team leader questioned as he looked to his colleague.

"Yea," Scythe nodded. Biting his lip, he smiled nervously, "Could I... uh... talk with you alone for a sec, Fei?"

Chang groaned, "Why do I not like the sound of this?" 

Waving a hand over his shoulder, he led the way to one of the side rooms and closed them off from the rest of their friends. "What's going on, Maxwell?" he pressed, folding his arms across his chest when they were facing each other.

Duo swallowed roughly, rubbing his hands together. "I got the names I need to follow a trail to who purchased those plates, but the situation behind that is pretty complicated," he informed, slowly gaining momentum in his confidence that he was doing the right thing once he began talking. "See, the guy who made them is an old friend of mine and-" 

He froze when Wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look, he got in deep without knowing what he was getting into, Wufei!" he shouted in frustration. "I know this guy and he'd never willingly get involved in anything like what we're dealing with!"

Taken aback by the agent's use of his full name, Chang knew that this was a very serious matter... the likes of which Maxwell was equally serious in seeing through. "But he willingly manufactured dirty plates," he challenged. "No one with good intentions asked to get their hands on something like that. However you try to paint the situation, your friend's an accomplice."

Dry-washing his face, Scythe moaned behind his hand, "I know... I know." Throwing his arms back down, he shrugged, "He gave me every name associated to his commissions, he's even getting together the images of his clients that his surveillance videos were able to catch. So, he's cooperating with authorities in catching the guys who are leagues over him as far as their involvement in this case."

In a rare display of vulnerability, Duo's whole frame slumped in defeat. "I know I give you shit for being Mister By the Book, but I get it in this case," he mumbled, staring at the floor at his feet. "The law's the law and people have to answer for what's going on," he said, meeting the dark eyes watching him. 

"But you don't know what it's like out there, Wufei," he whispered, shaking his head with a haunted look in his violet eyes that took his friend further aback. "People are struggling to keep a roof over their heads and food on their tables. They don't have a whole hell of a lot of options outside of making bad calls to make a little extra money on the side."

Chang shifted on the balls of his feet while keeping the expression on his face blank.

Stretching his arms out at his sides, Duo gave in. "I know asking for immunity from any charges by keeping his identity hidden is asking a lot and frankly, I wouldn't blame you if you refused to agree to it. He's perfectly aware that he'll likely have charges come down on him, but he still wants to help, so neither of us are going to grovel for your mercy here-"

"Alright," Wufei cut him off quietly.

Wide-eyed, Maxwell sputtered, "Oh-I-uhwha?"

Unfolding his arms, the Chinese agent shrugged, "Alright. We'll keep his involvement out of it." He raised a finger, warning, "But if I hear about him so much as jaywalking from this point on-"

Duo shook his head vehemently, insisting, "You won't. And if he does get in any trouble, I'll arrest him myself." Finally able to take a deep breath, he breathed, "Why?"

"Because you're right.. I don't know what it's like out there... living the way you had to," Chang replied. "And if I was ever in your friend's shoes, I'd hope that someone would give me a chance, too."

With a lopsided smirk, Wolf said, "I might be someone who goes by the book, but I also read between the lines when it comes to bending a rule every now and then when it's the right thing to do." His braided associate remained stunned as he walked right by him for the door, suggesting, "Let's go before dinner gets cold." That said, he slipped from the room.

Holding back the shimmer in his violet eyes, Duo gulped down the knot in his throat. Once again, he had underestimated the people in his life and misjudged them. Guilt crept in over how he had expected the meeting to go, but he swallowed that down to move on from here and blinked away the small tears that he kept from falling.

A small grin on his face, he righted himself and turned on his heels to return to his friends, who were becoming more like his family every day.

 

  
TBC


	22. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 21  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same  
I'm not gonna give you my name  
And I don't think you want that to change  
We're in this together, we don't know who we are  
Even if it's moving too fast, Baby we should take it too far  
-Lyrics to 'Nirvana'- performed by Sam Smith]

 

[Flashback]

Duo sighed deeply as felt himself becoming alert at the end of the long, deep sleep he had fallen into. Rubbing his closed eyes, he groaned at the initial aches of protest in his body at being brought to life again. A touch of a headache would be coming on, he could already tell. But then, that was to be expected after the night he'd had.

Beside him, a soft grunt filled the air as the warm, naked body that was draped against his own shifted. "Shit," his companion hissed, her voice crackling with slumber. "I have to get moving."

His arm draped around the lithe waist of his overnight guest dropping away as she pushed herself up from his bed, Maxwell blinked his violet eyes open. He contented himself to watch her smooth, bare backside in the dimmed sunlight that managed to peek through his drawn bedroom blinds. 

A waterfall of red curls was brushed back behind her shoulders to cover her ample butt cheeks before she bent down to find her hair clip amongst the article of clothes strewn about the floor. 

"What's the rush?" he asked with a purr, genuinely perplexed as he lifted his head enough to check the time on the alarm clock on his nightstand beside him. "It's just past eleven in the morning. That's early for a Sunday."

Righting herself when she found her hairpiece, Anna twisted her long locks back into a loose ponytail and secured it with the thick clip at the base so to dress it up as she replied, "Normally speaking, yes. But Meiran and I are meeting up for lunch and some shopping in about thirty minutes."

When she turned to face her friend with benefits in all her nude glory, her breaks, naval, clitoris hood and labial piercings caught the sunlight to flash in her movement. "Much as I'd love to stick around for round five in a row, we'll have to try to beat our record another time," she giggled.

"You have officially ruined me for other women, Annie," Scythe snickered, folding his arms behind his head when he was able to break them away from his loose hair that was covering the bed around him while making no move to adjust the sheets so that they could cover him.

Downs slipped into her bikini-cut lace underwear as she snorted, "Yea, but you prefer guys more anyway, so that's not going to change our little arrangement here from being anything more than an occasional wrestle between the sheets now and then." Tilting her head as she reached for her matching lilac bra, she shrugged, "Not that I want this to be more than that. Neither one of us wants anything serious right now, so this works out just fine by me."

Crawling across the bed until he was kneeling at its edge before her, Duo hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his lean chest. "Good, 'cause you and your badass accessories are sexy as hell to play with." He emphasized the sentiment by reaching up to take hold of her nipple barbells and gave them a twist.

"Hey!" Anna laughed, swatting him away as her areolas firmed up on her. "You brat! Don't get me all hot and bothered again when I-mhurmh!" 

She was cut off with a deep kiss from her best friend that caught her by surprise. Wide blue eyes closing, she willingly joined in on a spar of their tongues as she latched onto her lover with a deep moan when a hand dipped between her legs to rub between her thighs and the other hand grabbed hard onto a breast.

Whimpering, Downs' head fell back as she began to grind into his touch. Her breath panting, she bit down on her lip to force herself to pull her senses back together and pulled away, shaking her head. "Alright. Enough," she insisted with a breathless giggle, swatting the other agent with her bra. Quickly putting the undergarment on, she announced decisively, "No means no."

Maxwell wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled wickedly, "Or, in our case, some other time."

"Yea, yea, yea," the redhead huffed in put-on annoyance, though they both knew that he was right. Pulling together her outfit, she made fast work of getting into her jean shorts, emerald green tank and tan sandals. Just as she was about to move for the door, she paused and bit her lip as she looked back to her partner. 

Closing the distance between them again with a tight hug, Downs resigned herself to stealing another sound kiss. "I'll call you later," she promised with a sweet smile on her face and a wink of her eye. "We'll grab dinner later and you can crash at my place tonight so you don't have to be alone."

She remembered. 'Of course she remembered,' Maxwell chided to himself. She wasn't the type to forget something like... that.

There was a time when he couldn't have given a shit if he'd ever find someone who went out of their way to take care of him the way Downs did. Now that he had that in his life, their friendship was one of the few things he had ever cherished in his life. And he couldn't image going without it now.

Normally one to never let it show how he was effected emotionally, Maxwell couldn't help biting his lip as his eyes began to sting. "Thank you, Anna," he breathed, his voice thick. "I love you."

"I love you, too," the weapons expert smiled, fully knowing the boundaries that came with that word 'love' when it concerned them. She gave him a firm squeeze when he turned to rest the side of his face against her chest and kissed the top of his head.

When they broke away, Scythe slapped his best friend on her rump ."You better get going before you're late," he suggested. "Tell Meiran I said hello."

Darting for the door, Anna winked over her shoulder with another wave. "Will do," she responded brightly. "See you later, Duo."

Maxwell waved her off until she spun away and disappeared from his sight. Flopping back onto his bed, he sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling... doing everything in his power to not remember what day it was.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Never before had Heero played the game Cards Against Humanity. And within a few rounds of his first experience with it, he highly doubted that it could have ever been as entertaining as it was with any other group of people.

Their laughter calming down, the Preventers gave Quatre time to choose his favorite answer to 'Damn. Another school trip ruined by...'. The public relations expert wiped away a tear of mirth and held up his pick of card, announcing, "I have to go with 'The Rapture.'"

"Yes!" Duo cheered, pumping a fist in the air as his teammates snickered and shook their heads in amusement. Holding out a hand for the black question card, he smirked, "Pay up, buddy!" Adding the physical point to his short stack of other won hands, he chuckled, "The master pulls off another one."

Everyone each drew a new white answer card to replace the ones they had thrown down in hopes of being chosen. Reading the fresh addition to his already colorful deck, Heero couldn't help his jaw dropping and murmured in disbelief, "Oh... my... God." His friends' heads fell back as they howled with laughter again.

At his left Anna giggled to him, "Yea, we warned you that there's no such thing as political correctness or decency with this game."

"Which is exactly why we picked this one for the icebreaker," Trowa grinned across the round table. "For someone who's always so serious, you need a few rounds of this to loosen up."

Shuffling his hand to go over his responses again, Wufei snorted, "I would just like to go on record, yet again, to make it known that I do not condone any of this and you're all poor examples of stand up citizens." A couple handfuls of chips were hurled at him and he ducked his head, laughing.

Duo smiled wickedly, "Yea, and it's your model behavior that has you in the lead right now." The team leader brushed off a couple of chips from the top of his head with a coy smile.

As the next one to play, Trowa selected a random question card and read aloud, "Betchya can't have just one!'" To her cohorts, who were already choking back their enjoyment and anticipation, she challenged, "I expect greatness from all of you for this one. Don't let me down!"

Instantly, white answer cards were falling face down before him as he chortled, "Holy shit! You guys were prepared. I can't wait to see what you've all got."

Debating over a few of his options for what he thought would stand the best chance of being picked out of the bunch, Yuy mused aloud, "You know, there actually is a bit of psychology that goes into this. You have to know the kind of humor and mindset of the person who decides who earns the point. If one leads more to sexual innuendos as opposed to irony or humorous honesty, it can be pretty easy to guess which card they'll lean towards. The only factor of chance comes in what a person draws to-"

He stopped himself short when he looked up from his cards to see that his friends were staring at him, their eyes wide and bodies frozen in mid-swig from a beverage, bite of a snack or reaching for another card. 

Clearing her throat, Anna winked at him, suggesting kindly, "Wing, why don't you just shut down that beautiful mind of yours for a while and just enjoy the game?" Her comrades chuckled, but like her, made no move to poke fun at him.

"Oh... sorry," Heero grinned sheepishly. Quickly making his selection, he turned it face down and added it to the others as he said, "The rest of you can suck it. That's the winner." He was rewarded with a boisterous round of laughter from his friends, including Quatre choking on his soda that he had been drinking at that moment.

Anna managed to pull herself together enough to declare, "I don't care what else happens from this point on, hearing Heero Yuy tell us to 'Suck it' was the highlight of the night!" heads nodded and voices rose to back the sentiment.

Finished shuffling the cards that had been offered to throw off which belonged to who, Barton shook his head, "I don't know. I'm scared now." Putting on an television announcer-like tone to his voice, he began, "So, Betchya can't have just one..." He flipped over the top card to read in conclusion, "Kanye West!" 

Over the hooting and snickers from the others, Duo fought for air as he managed, "Fuck you, whoever put that down!"

The cackling only grew with every card Agent Barton continued to put down. ".. 'Ethnic Cleansing! 'A Plunger to the Face! ' 'A homoerotic subplot ' and A death ray!” 

Wiping his face with his hands to the tune of his teammates' booming hysterics, Trowa caught his own breath and sighed, "Damn those are all good. But, there is one stand out just because it's so wrong." In saying that, he lifted the answer card, deeming, "Betchya can't have just one ethnic cleansing!"

"Ha!" Heero boasted as he rose onto his feet and reached across the table to collect his question card as the agents around him fell apart all over again. "Told you I had this one," he smirked.

Maxwell dried his eyes, praising, "Not bad, newbie." When his former one-night-engagement returned to his chair, he nudged him. "You're starting getting the hang of this letting go and having fun bit."

Nodding, Yuy met his violet gaze and admitted, "It... definitely serves a purpose."

Leaning up against his other side, Downs giggled as she cautioned, "Whoa, careful there, Heero. If you have too much of a good time now, you'll just be hooked on spending more time like this with us."

A sobering feeling washed over the intern at that. Lowering his deck, he acknowledged aloud to her, "I'm starting to realize that wouldn't be such a bad thing... if my being around is alright with the rest of you." The redhead blinked widely, as did all of the faces around the table.

Speaking up first, Wufei sniggered "You mean to tell me that getting covered in confetti and glitter wasn't enough to tell you you're one of us now?" 

Winner smirked, "He's right. We wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't alright. Now that we know you're up for it, we'll be sure to keep you in the loop whenever we get together." Again, the officers nodded in agreement with pleased smiles curling their mouths.

Heero grinned back, feeling oddly at ease over the official proclamation. At times, the lines between what was real and what was being put on when it came to how 'in' he was with the Preventers got blurred. But it was a relief to know that their camaraderie was not an act.

It had been a very long time since he was accepted so unconditionally by a group... actually, it was probably the first time he ever felt so welcomed by others.

Trying to not show his profound excitement over the prospect, he nodded firmly, "Good. I'd like that." Those smiles on him grew.

"You might want to hold off on saying that until we're finished with this game," Maxwell commented with a taunting grin as he reached for the next question card now that his turn was up. "Oh shit! This is going to be good," he laughed and read, " 'Holy' blank 'Batman!"

Anna cracked her knuckles, smirking, "Oh we're all about to seal our fates for going to hell now."

Grunting, Yuy raised an eyebrow at her. "Just now?" he barked with a snort, rousing up another fit of laughs from his friends that he joined in on.

* * * *

At the end of game night, the tight band of agents worked together in cleaning up before they would extend their salutations and part ways for the evening. Out of respect for Barton's sobriety, no one had so much as a drop of alcohol and so everyone was fit for driving back to their own residences that late hour.

The moment she had a shot at getting Duo alone, Anna pounced. Grabbing him by the wrist, she tugged him into the nearby hallway away from the rest of the group. Caught by surprise, Scythe's violet eyes blinked widely as he was spun around to face the redhead. "Holy crap," he murmured, winded, "I forgot you're a lot stronger than you look. What's going on?"

"Just making sure you're not going to make me look bad when Heero moves into your place tomorrow," Downs replied. Crossing her arms, she frowned deeply, "I should think that you'd manage curbing your night life for a little over a week for his sake."

Glaring at her, Maxwell huffed, "Well, you were the one who volunteered me for this. It'd almost serve you right."

Anna returned the glare with a far more fiery one of her own as she snapped under her breath, "I mean it, Duo. Heero's a good guy and you could stand to slow down for a little while and enjoy some regular company as opposed to another random hookup. You can be mad at me all you want, but don't take it out on him when I'm just looking out for the both of you."

The braided Preventer's shoulders sagged as he sighed, "I know that, Annie. Try as I might to stay pissed at you, I can't. I was over it within hours after you kicked me." Agent Fire's tension faded into relief in hearing that. Shrugging, he added, "And don't worry. I promise I'll be good."

Beaming, Downs launched herself at him to throw her arms tightly around his neck. Chuckling deeply, Duo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "We're in this together, right?" he asked quietly, another reminder of the pact that they had made when they first met in the lobby on their first day as Preventers.

"Damn right," Anna answered by his ear without hesitating.

With a kiss to her temple, Maxwell released his best friend and rubbed the top of her head. "But you're still a brat," he smirked. 

Giggling, the redhead made no move to deny his remark and hooked an arm into the one he held out to her. Linked like that, they returned to the living room.

Back in the kitchen, Heero let out a long puff of air as he put away the dishrag he had used to clean off the dishes. Patting his abdomen, he chuckled, "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard it made me sore like this."

"A few more hangouts like this and your muscles will get used to it," Barton grinned, closing the refrigerator after securing the meal's leftovers. 

It was then that Yuy paid attention to the handful of notes and other items stuck to the appliance's door to note a familiar round, green magnet amongst the bunch. It in white, bold letters it spelled out the slogan, "Bending Like The Willow'. His cobalt eyes growing, the scholar smiled widely, "You called them."

Trowa followed his line of sight to pick out the magnet that had drawn his attention. "Oh yea. I was meaning to bring that up to you," Agent Night nodded, a small smile on his face. "I had my first session with the owner, David, yesterday after work. "You were right... it's a really cool program. I think I'm going to be sticking to it."

Actually seeing the results of one of his sessions and the positive effect it'd had, Heero smiled sincerely, "That's great to hear. I'm glad you're giving it a shot."

"Me, too," Night nodded. "Thanks again for bringing it up to me. I can pretty safely say it's going to help me a lot since there are a lot of exercises I can do here at home, too." He snickered, "Quatre's particularly happy to see me being more proactive in treating myself, too."

Winner entered the kitchen, asking, "What are you saying about me?" Looking to the intern as he neared his lover, he grinned, "Whatever he's telling you, it's not true." 

Shaking is head in amusement, Barton wrapped an arm around his life partner and kissed his temple. "It's only good things, love. Only good things," he promised.

"Oh," the Arabian replied, blinking up at his soul mate. Meeting the counselor's gaze once more, he smiled, "In that case, every word of it's true." Yuy laughed, keeping any comments exchanged between him and the undercover agent between them.

With a slap to Trowa's side, Rock informed, "Wufei, Anna and Duo are going to be heading out soon, so we should see them out." The tall Preventer nodded, moving to follow him out into the living room.

A hand reaching up automatically to cover his mouth when it opened to a wide yawn, Heero checked his watch. "I should be getting back to my dorm, too," he acknowledged aloud. "I still have some last minute packing to do in the morning before I report into work."

Back in the living room, at the same time that their hosts and counselor were stepping out of the kitchen, Wufei emerged from the dining room and moved for his girlfriend. Slipping an arm around her hip, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss that she gladly returned. "Ready to go?" he questioned.

"Yep," Anna chirped. Waving and exchanging hugs with their friends, the redhead took hold of Wolf's arm and tugged him with her for the entryway where they said all of their good nights before any of the others were aware of their quick getaway.

Wide-eyed, Chang all but had to run to catch up to her. "Is everything alright?" he frowned in worry when they stepped into the night and closed the residence behind them.

Downs smirked, "Right as rain. Just wanted to have a head start out of here."

It dawned on Wufei right away what she was up to as they approached his car. Peering over his shoulder at the house. "You little meddler," he laughed as he faced his pleased lover.

"That little shit," Duo cursed under his breath when he noted that he would be leaving along with Heero on his own. Through the bay living room window, he caught the flash of headlights pulling away from the driveway and growled to himself.

Coming up just behind him, Heero asked, "Something wrong?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the braided agent locked onto the prussian eyes watching him and sputtered, "H-huh? Oh, nope! Nothing's wrong." He fished his car keys from his jeans pocket, stating, "Just on my way out now."

"I might as well walk with you, then," Yuy nodded, just as Maxwell had feared.

Small talk with the intern wasn't exactly something that came easily for Scythe. Not that he didn't like the guy... quite the opposite in fact. And that was the real problem. He'd never had to keep a line of communication open with a former flame before. Anna was an exception to that rule since she understood they would never be more than what they were.

But with Heero, it was very different. It was uncomfortable. And for the life of him, Duo couldn't explain why.

The pair stepped out side-by-side while Maxwell searched for something, anything, to say so that he wouldn't feel so awkward when Heero suddenly probed quietly, "So... how did it go with your meeting earlier?"

Violet eyes widening, Scythe's head snapped over to the scholar. He was momentarily surprised to see the genuine concern looking back at him and he cleared his throat. "Ah, it went as expected," he shrugged, silently grateful that there was something they could discuss to fill the silence. "Nothing I couldn't handle and I got what I needed for the investigation."

"No need to rough anyone up?" Heero snickered, but there was an underlying anxiousness in his tone.

Smiling, Duo reassured, "Not this time. It was a pretty easy talk. I hope I didn't worry anyone too much while I was away."

Fast to deflect that suggestion, the intern responded, "Anna was checking her phone a lot and I'm sure the others were wondering how you were even through they kept it to themselves while you were away."

His eyes warming at that, Maxwell was once again touched by how much the redhead concerned herself with his well being. And yet again, he forgave her for her meddlesome ways. 

But, he was also not about to be fooled by how quick Yuy had been to dodge his own worry. The corner of his lip curling up, he decided not to give his one-night stand a hard time since their situation was obviously just as weird to him.

Subconsciously recognizing the front of his car, Duo stopped. Relieved that they had managed to make their walk as smooth as possible, he turned towards the intern and questioned, "So, what's the game plan for tomorrow?"

Wing stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants as he came to a halt and replied, "I have a couple of mid-term tests in the morning before I'm to report in at headquarters." He snorted, "Since you're not exactly a morning person, I figured I'd just have my bag in the car and follow you to your place at the end of our shift rather than stopping over early and waking you up."

Grinning, Scythe sniggered, "Thanks for taking that into consideration." With a firm nod, he stated, "That works for me."

For a few breaths, the pair simply stood there smiling at each other. Catching himself staring into the psych major's deep blue eyes, Duo shook his head back to clear it and cleared his throat once more. "I, uh, better get going," he said, gesturing to his black vehicle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Heero nodded, blinking as though waking from his own drift off. "See you later." At that, they slid into the driver seats of their cars and drove off in opposite directions when they pulled out of the long driveway.

Back at the house, an almost invisible narrow gap in the drapes covering the large living room window sealed. Quatre backed away from the couch he and his life partner had been leaning against to spy on their friends, sighing, "Why, in the name of Allah, can't they figure out what's going on like the rest of us?"

Trowa grinned, "I don't know. And if they're anything like Wufei and Anna, it's going to take them a long while before they do. Plus, we are talking about Duo Maxwell, here."

Rolling his eyes, Winner groaned, "Yea. I know. That guy would need a billboard to spell it out for him." Smirking to the other agent, he commented, "In the meantime, the rest of us will just have to to enjoy the show while they sort things out."

Barton returned the smile, snorting, "Took you long enough to join in on the party, love. I've already got the popcorn ready and the chairs reclined back."

 

TBC


	23. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 22  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[We all begin with good intent, Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves, the past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I have held so dear.  
-Lyrics to 'Fallen' performed by Sarah Mclachlan]

 

"Okay. That should do it."

Brushing his hands together, Duo appraised his living room after readjusting the pillows on the ends of the long couch to an arrangement he was finally happy with. Even though he always kept his spacious apartment tidy, he had cleaned every room from top-to-bottom since learning that he was going to have company for a little over a week. And today was the day said company would be moving in.

He was nervous. Why he was nervous he didn't know... but he was more nervous than he had been in a long time.

Maxwell let out a long puff of air as he rubbed the back of his neck and checked the wall clock over his shoulder. "Oh shit," he muttered in noting the hour. Scrambling for the front door, he stepped into his laced sneakers and grabbed keys on his way out. 

* * * *

Zipping his duffle bag closed, Heero slung it over his shoulder and took hold of the case carrying his digital pad and laptop.

Today was a big day, if he allowed himself to thing of it as such. This would be the first time he would be rooming with anyone who was not family... let alone the fact that his host happened to be the only person he'd ever slept with.

What the next nine days would entail were a mystery. Yuy typically despised mysteries, but there was something intriguing about this venture out of his comfort zone. There was the same allure as a certain pair of violet eyes and a swinging braid that had pulled him into the haphazard existence he was now learning to roll with.

Looking to his watch and figuring in how much time he had to secure his belongings in his car and make it to his first exam promptly, the psych major realized he needed to move. With one last, long scan of his private dorm room and the comforting predictability of the life he had there, he stepped out into the hallway and locked up for the mid-term break.

* * * *

Wufei snorted when he looked up from his computer to watch Duo emerge from behind the elevator column and head for his work station. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to bother coming in at all, Maxwell," the team leader grumbled.

"I've been later than this," the braided agent grinned in his weak defense. Taking his desk chair, he booted up his computer as he shrugged, "Besides, I worked late last night while securing that lead, so I was due to have a little time to get my stuff in order."

His head perking up at that, Trowa peered over at his friend and smirked, "Ah, that's right. Now when you wake up tomorrow and find out that someone else is in your place, remember it's not your latest conquest so no need to jump out of a window to escape."

To the chorus of laughter from his teammates, Duo didn't miss a beat in his typing to free a hand that he held up at Barton to flip him off.

Anna had her head propped up on the edge of Quatre's desk, where the pair had been comparing notes in their paging through police reports when Scythe looked to her with a small frown. The redhead gave him an encouraging smile and a wink that instantly put him at ease while everyone fell back into their work.

Stepping out of her office, Lady Une folded her arms as she approached the desk cluster. "Listen up, everyone," she called to order. 

Once the team turned and righted themselves to face her, the Commander took a deep breath and announced, "Given the gravity of what that Gundanium could mean and because we're unable to narrow down potential targets, I was obligated to spread news of our findings beyond national borders. At this time, word is reaching the highest levels of security worldwide."

Calm as she was in relaying that information, a heaviness settled over her team as they paused what they were doing to take her in with somber expressions. This had officially become their biggest case... and now their little, virtually unknown, division was going to be observed very closely by the best of the best in their field of political and civilian protection.

Smiling when she sensed the tension from her charges, Middie reassured, "You're the best of the best. I have no doubt that you'll get to the bottom of this. And no one is suggesting that they get involved or take this investigation into their own hands. This will stay your case until it's closed. However, having a few more eyes and ears open for potential leads couldn't hurt either. Beyond that, you all still have the wheel in driving this one home."

"No pressure, right?" Chang snorted with a small grin. His fellow Preventers snickered as the thick air loosened up a bit at his sentiment. 

A lopsided spreading on her face, Lady Une nodded firmly, "Right."

The sound of a bright ring pierced the floor to decree the meeting adjourned. Taking up the receiver of his phone to cradle it on his shoulder after quickly checking the caller ID screen, Wufei greeted, "Good morning, Catherine." He listened in to the receptionist for a few beats, humming an affirmative and closing, "Okay. Thank you. I'll be down in a minute to bring him up." 

Hanging up the receiver, the Chinese agent rose to his feet with a nod to Maxwell. "He's here," was all he said. There was no need to elaborate on who 'he' was or why he was at the office.

Quietly breathing a sigh of relief, the corners of Duo's lips curled up. 

* * * *

Meanwhile...

Heero read over his responses to the questions of his Behavior Studies class as he softly tapped the end of his pen on the edge of the desk he was occupying. It was really a formality that he was even bothering to glance over his answers so as to not turn in the blue books he had filled too soon.

This was going to be an easy A for him, like all of the others. But then, few were as prepared as he was. All around him, his classmates were writing feverishly or reading and rereading the questions nervously.

Finally bored of sitting there, the Japanese youth stood up, gathered his blue pamphlet books and walked to the front of the room to present them to his professor. With a knowing smirk as his thick glasses flashed in the sunlight pouring in through the windows, the teacher nodded firmly, "Thank you, Mister Yuy. I anticipate great things from you, as always."

Grinning, Heero replied, "Thank you, Professor J." That said, he headed out of the classroom and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts.

Out in the hallway, the Preventers' intern walked off to kill the time until his next exam. Removing his cell phone to turn it on, he blinked in surprise at the blue notification light that was flashing. 

When he accessed his text messages, he opened the new one waiting for him and couldn't help but smile at recognizing the phone number. "Hey, Heero. Good luck on your tests today, though you probably don't need it. See you soon. Love ya," he read aloud. The note was finished off with nearly a dozen smiley faces. Chuckling quietly, he shook his head in amusement.

Sincerely touched by the gesture and the thought behind it, Yuy punched into the phone's digital keyboard and typed, 'Thank you, Anna. So far so good. Talk to you later." At the end of his text, he came to a halt as he weighted out how to properly salute his message. 

The emotion icon option on his keypad was one that the scholar never bothered with up to that time, but he decided that this was a fitting time to put it to use. Using the first smiley face he saw, he pressed 'Send'. Perhaps he kept it to one icon, but he knew if anyone would appreciate the gravity of his going that far, he knew Downs would.

His steps lighter than they had been all day, Heero kept a small grin as he walked the corridors of the campus' main hall.

~ ~ ~ ~

Hearing her phone vibrating in her desk's top drawer, Anna finished typing away and fished it out. Silently reading the text that welcomed her, she giggled softly, "I wonder if he even knew he had emotion icons on his phone before now."

The grin on her face fading, she peered over to the closed off conference room and continued to wish she were a fly to know how the meeting inside was going.

On the other side of the door, Lady Une say between Agent Wolf and Agent Scythe as she conducted the interview with their guest sitting across from them that the long table that served as the only furnishing in the room.

"Mister Dawton, I want you realize that the offer of full immunity from any and all charges related to this investigation as well as any other offenses tied to your manufacturing false plates for revenue is... rare, to put it mildly," the Commander commented, a disgruntled tone in her voice. 

Glancing at the Preventer team leader to her right, she was not surprised that Chang sat without any sign of regret as he continued to stare ahead at their guest. Duo, on the other hand, anxiously fiddled with the end of his braid under the table. 

She reined in her frustration before she looked back to the old man and sighed, "However, it was extended and I cannot take that act of kindness back, so I do hope that you appreciate it enough that you honor your end by cooperating with us to the fullest extent."

Without hesitating, the mechanic nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I'll tell you everything I know."

~ ~ ~ ~

Three hours later... 

At the sound of the ring of the elevator, Barton looked over to the column and smiled Clearing his throat, he stood up as he introduced, "Lady and gentleman, freshly released from the first half of his sentence through his spring collegiate semester, let's hear it for Heero Yuy!" Quatre and Anna stood up to join him with whistles and applause for the intern that appeared.

Ducking his head, Heero chuckled deeply and waved at his friends on his way to his desk. "Thanks, everyone," he smirked. As the accolade died down while he booted his computer up, he asked, "Any news in the case today?" Scanning the desk cluster and empty rec area, he frowned, "Where are Duo and Wufei?"

Winner tilted his head towards the conference room, answering, "They're in there with Lady Une and the resource Agent Scythe tracked down yesterday. It's going on almost four hours and there hasn't been any sign of life since they started."

"Must be a pretty good lead, then," the scholar murmured to himself, prussian eyes locked on the closed door. 

How it came to be someone like Maxwell to pull off finding such a contact was a surprise, but then Yuy had known the braided young man to be full of such surprises. Perhaps more time with the mysterious officer might shed some light on what made him tick... that was so long as Duo allowed his guards down enough for the psych major to pick up on some telling signs.

Before Heero could mull over that line of thought for long, the conference room opened up and captured everyone's attention. Maxwell was the first to step out onto the floor followed by an old man with white hair that stuck out of the circumference of his otherwise bald head. Dressed in a colorful Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts, the visitor placed a pair of prescription sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose and followed his braided escort to the elevators as they conversed quietly.

Neither one of them so much as acknowledged the others during their departure and the Preventers covered up their curiosity by diving back into their research. Vanishing behind the elevator column, the arrival and departure bell sounded before long... and there was still no sign of Lady Une or Wufei.

Anna was the first to peer up and stare at the opened room and she swallowed hard in concern when he door closed again.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Middie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself when she and her team leader were alone. "I understand your reasons for agreeing to the deal you made for Duo's friend," she began slowly, her words measured so as to not raise her voice. Dropping her hand, she studied Wolf and shook her head, "But I wish you would have spoken to me first."

"You wouldn't have agreed to those terms," Chang shrugged matter-of-factly. 

Her brown eyes narrowing, the Commander threw her arms in the air, snapping, "Of course I wouldn't have agreed! That man willingly manufactured and sold dirty license plates! No one buying dirty plates is after them with good intentions!"

Wufei remained unfazed as he stood there, taking her frustration on without so much as batting an eye. "Lady Une, you entrusted me to lead the Preventers and make difficult decisions such as this," he stated. 

Nodding, he went on, "Yes, Duo would have accepted my charging his friend. But in the long run, I believe it would have hurt his trust in coming forward with anyone else in future situations like this. What's more, Howard is a man of dignity in every other aspect of his life by taking kids in off the streets, by offering them sound employment and a place to stay. I could not, in good conscience, overlook that."

The Chinese agent paused for a heartbeat before adding softly, "Especially since I know first-hand how some people deserve a second chance."

His superior officer's jaw fell open and her eyes grew at that as a heavy guilt washed over her. 

Gulping, Middie sighed deeply as her entire body sagged. "Alright," she relented. "You make a valid point. And I always have trusted your judgment, Agent Wolf. I apologize for not simply going along with your call. That will not happen again." 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and warned, "But now that this investigation has reached a scale greater than any other we've encountered, we need to tread even more carefully than before. Everything we do is going to be looked at under a microscope, so we cannot afford any slips or choices that would put the integrity of this division into question."

In little more than a whisper, she commented, "You know that if anything were to go wrong and your name were to come up to the powers that be-"

"Yeah," Chang stopped her short, still almost disinterested. "I'll be the one to take the blame and I'll be forced to resign since I was only reinstated by the skin of my teeth." Shoulders rolling back, he held his head high and declared, "I know the risks involved and I stand by my decision without regret. Should anything bad come out of this, or any other choice I make, I will take full responsibility and accept whatever my fate will be for it."

Few things really got to Lady Une that caused her emotions to get the better of her. But seeing the conviction in her team leader, she was helpless in preventing the sting in her eyes. 

She had hand-picked Wufei out of a league of suitable candidates for his role. Over the years that he had served, she watched him excel beyond her high expectations while also witnessing him endure incredibly difficult times with more grace and strength than what most people would possess in their lifetimes.

It was impossible for Middie to feel any prouder of him than she did in that moment.

With a deep breath, she fended off the tears that danced in her vision and smiled, "Okay. That's more than good enough for me. Thank you, Agent Wolf. I'll finish up with my notes from the meeting and let you get back to work, then."

The corner of his lip turning up, Wufei nodded firmly one last time and turned on his heels to step out of the room as the door opened to him. As soon as he was out on the floor and the conference room was sealed at his back, he let out the breath that he had been holding in a long sigh, his shoulders slumping.

Dry-washing his face, he forced his racing heart to settle back down. When he felt at ease, he lowered his hands and gazed over to his team. All but one of his fellow agents were too focused on their reports to notice that he had joined them. 

Taking in the one smiling face that had greeted him, he felt the tension that had built up in him melt away in an instant as a grin of his own spread across his face.

* * * *

[Flashback]

"So, do you know what you're going to do?"

That was the question Chang had been expecting for some time. It came as no shock that it was Anna to ask it when he had woken from his brief nap. Over the last four solid days that he had spent at her hospital bedside while resting and pulling himself together, his friends had been patient in allowing him time to mull over his options.

Leading up to that afternoon, Wufei had been unsure as to what he wanted to do with himself. The board was already going through the reports involving the recovery mission that had gone wrong and were waiting for how he was going to proceed. They wouldn't make it easy for him to come back into the fold, let alone keep his role as team lead.

The easy call would be to resign and start over in a new field. He would be given an honorable bow out and even a series of medals for his services over the years.

But in the end, Agent Wolf knew that would just mean he would be walking away from what made him happy. He had a purpose in life that he could stand behind. And no matter what might have happened, he was still damned good at what he did.

Now, lying on his side in Downs' bed as he stared off at the wall across from him past her, he finally came to a conclusion that he had half expected he would make all along. Fingers gently ran over the bruised knuckles of his hand that was draped between them to politely urge a response to the inquiry.

"I want stay on as a Preventer," Wufei heard himself decree. Meeting the blue eyes watching him, he said, ""It's going to be a challenge, but... I want to fight."

The fingers that was lightly touching his knuckles took hold of his whole hand in a firm squeeze. "Then we fight," Anna replied determinedly, a relieved smirk tugging the corners of her lips.

Chang smiled, feeling more like himself for the first time in days.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Anna bit her lip as she entered her lover's private office. Waiting for the door to close behind her, she asked, "Is everything o-" She cut herself off when Chang turned to face her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Everything's fine," Chang chuckled. Kissing the redhead's temple, he pulled back so that they were at arm's length as he told her sincerely, "But I appreciate the concern." He sighed, "Lady Une just has a lot on her mind now that this case is blowing into something bigger than we'd all anticipated. She just wants to make sure everything we say and do is to the letter of what's expected of us."

Instantly piecing the rest of what he hadn't said together, Downs frowned, "In other words, she was reminding you of what it would mean for your position if we fuck up."

Shaking his head, Wolf snickered, "Maybe not in those words exactly, but yes." He shrugged, "It's all par for the course. I'm not at all worried about us fucking this up, as you so eloquently put it. And because we won't, we have no reason to think of what repercussions would come of it."

Her nerves ebbing, Anna nodded, "Right." A sheepish grin spreading across her face, she giggled, "Sorry. It's just... this case and everything must be getting to me, too. It's almost a good thing that it's the weekend in a couple of hours so we can all reset and hit the ground running when there's not so much going on."

"I couldn't agree more," Wufei concurred. Loosely looping his arms around the weapon's expert, he shared, "Duo's lead came through and now we have a lot more to go on our search. On Monday, we'll be able to hit the ground running and we should have pretty smooth sailing going forward."

* * * *

Zechs slammed his fist onto his desk at the completion of his read through the report that had been handed to him by his supervisors. It was the third time he had gone over the information that was going through the chains of every major security division... and it only infuriated him all the more as the reality of the situation set in.

His closest cohorts were standing across from him with equally perturbed expressions on their face. "How in the hell are those little peons in charge of something this big?" Noin snarled between her gritted teeth. "We should be the ones handling the investigation."

Rolling his eyes, Mueller snorted, "There's no way they'll be able to hack this one. They might have been lucky in their other cases, but they'll crack under the pressure since they've bitten off more than they could chew."

Alex growled, "Yeah, but by the time that happens, these bastards they're looking for will slip away and pull off whatever they're up to."

"So, we just... encourage them to come apart sooner," Trent suggested with a wicked smirk. "We go after them personally every chance we get, try to make them make a mistake that we'll happen to be the ones to point out. The powers that be will practically beg us to take over." Wide eyes turned towards him.

Following a long pause, Zechs' head fell back as he laughed. "I knew there was a reason we kept you on, Clark. That's brilliant," he praised.

Eyes narrowing on his pleased team, Merquise said, "There is going to be a weak link in their chain. Let's be sure to expose whoever or whatever that may be and hit it hard."

* * * * 

"Closing time, 'Ro," Duo called over to the intern beside him. "Riveting as the hateful messages and threats we're going over might be, I need to unplug from this for a while."

Raising his head from the folder that he had been paging through, Yuy nodded. The compiled reports that would have been otherwise sealed off to anyone outside of the Preventers had, indeed, become intriguing reads for the psych scholar. Able to look back on the scary aspect of the words and schemes that he was becoming acquainted with, he was able to break them down to the building blocks of the human psyche behind them.

However, there was only so far he was able to go and he was due for a break from it all. 

Following the example of his friends, Heero secured the documents that he had been in charge of, locked his computer and stepped out with the agents to officially end their long week.

Minutes later, good nights and wishes for a good weekend were exchanged between the Preventers as they stepped out of the building. 

Grabbing his keys from his shorts' pocket on the way to their cars that they had purposely parked side-by-side in the lot, Duo faced his soon-to-be-roommate and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Yuy nodded firmly. 

Whatever he was getting 'ready' for remained to be seen, but it would be revealed to him in no time. And there was no going back now.

 

TBC


	24. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am uploading two new parts today!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 23  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Guess it's true, I'm not good as a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?  
Oh won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see... But darling, stay with me  
-Lyrics to 'Stay With Me' performed by Sam Smith]

 

Heero removed his duffle bag electronics case from the back of his car. Closing the door with a push of his hip, he took in the three-story complex ahead of him. 

It was one of twenty other structures like it in the sprawling space of open, pristine land. The location, unique open concept design with massive windows and balconies so that the residents could appreciate the view of Lake Michigan only a few blocks were nothing at all like what Heero had expected. 

This was easily on the higher end of apartments to rent, which was a surprise since the scholar had originally pinned Maxwell to be a young man of basic needs and meager living. Not that either way of existing was right or wrong, of course. The Preventer was more than entitled to live however he chose.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Duo smirked as he approached the psych major. He held out a hand and took on the electronics case as he informed, "We're on the top floor." That said, he turned and led the way to the first of the complexes with his guest following closely behind him.

An access card was used to grant them entry into the lobby and together, the one-time lovers rode the elevator to the third tier. 

When they walked out of the lift, Heero continued to hold in his wonder as he took in their surroundings. The hallways were lined with deep red carpets, and the walls were decorated with paintings and artwork that could have come from the finest of galleries.

Only two doors awaited on the floor, one on the left and one on the right. Maxwell took them to the one on the right. 

Fishing out his room key, the Preventer set it inside the doorknob reader and announced, "Home sweet home." Once the door opened up he stepped aside and bent forward at the waist, holding an arm out for the counselor to enter first.

Yuy stepped inside and was unable to hide his awe as he scanned the apartment. Jaw hanging open and eyes widening, he murmured, "Wow..."

Much like the outside design of the complex, the inside of the apartment was very open and modern in its layout... not to mention spacious. 

Down the corridor, several private rooms were blocked off but they were the only closed off parts of the residence. The living room side wall was nothing but one massive window that overlooked the great lake and the breathtaking sunset that had begun. That sight alone gave the scholar pause to take it all in for a moment.

As for the decor or the room, the furniture was compiled of a long couch, a cozy recliner and a loveseat of warm browns, creams and lively greens to make it all very welcoming. There was even a fireplace over which the flat, wide-screen television set and entertainment system sat. It appeared that Duo only the best of the best in equipment.

Off to the right were the decked out dining room complete with a long table fitted with eight chairs and adjacent master kitchen that any professional chef would have envied.

"This is amazing," Heero heard himself all but whisper.

Behind him, Duo finally let out the breath he had been holding in a soft puff, his body sagging in relief that he covered up by the time his roommate faced him again. 

"Thanks," he beamed. With a shrug, he commented, "It might be a bit much for one person, but thanks to working for the government, affording this place is pretty easy for me. And I figured if I was going to splurge on anything, it was going to be on where I stay so I can enjoy it."

So, he hadn't had a place to call home before joining the Preventers, Yuy realized based off of that sentiment. That piece of the puzzle to the mysterious agent's past linked onto the few others that had been revealed over the last couple of weeks.

Nodding, the scholar eyed the apartment once more as his host said, "Come on. I'll give you the rest of the tour." 

On his way down the corridor of closed off rooms, he informed, "Master bathroom's the first door on the right. My room's the first door to the left and across from that's the guest room that'll be all yours while you're here." In reaching said room, he opened it and backed away so his guest could walk inside. 

Heero lowered the strap of his duffel bag from his shoulder as he good a good look at his quarters. 

A queen-sized bed with deep blue linens, five large pillows and a stunning headboard shaped like an opened seashell was the first thing that he noticed. Next was the ornate desk of what appeared to be white oak that matched the walk-in closed shutters and night stand.

The whole layout put the psych major's dorm room to shame. Hell, it put a lot more than that to shame.

Maxwell continued to be a young man with many surprises up his sleeve. Where he lived and the effort of care that he put into its upkeep was such a stark difference from how he carried himself while storming through life without a bother. 

"I should be paying you for board," the student snickered while lowering his bag at his feet. "But I don't think I'd be able to afford a week here."

Easing all the more, Duo smiled, "Nah. You don't owe me anything. It's really no hair off my back to have you crash here for a while."

'Funny,' he thought to himself, 'I'm actually not worried about this at all now.' He could survive a little over a week of slowing down and enjoying some company for a change.

Carefully setting down his friend's electronic case by the door, Maxwell said, "Well, make yourself at home. Normally I cook, but I'm bushed tonight. Mind if we call in for dinner? There are some great delivery chains around here."

'And he's a gracious host,' Yuy kept to himself. That was more of a notch in favor of the person that Agent Scythe was in his eyes rather than a clinical observation. Shaking his head, he replied, "Sounds good to me."

Nodding, the braided agent grinned, "Great. I'll give you some time to unpack and we'll pick the menus." With a wave, he left his roommate to give him the space he needed to make himself comfortable.

Out in the hallway, the agent let out a long sigh and unconsciously rested a hand over his chest. "Okay," he told himself softly, "I can do this."

Back in the guest room, Heero's own tensions faded away as he muttered, "So far so good... I can do this."

* * * *

Picking out which place appealed to the pair was an easy process and within an hour, they were sitting together at the dining room table across from each other with their containers of Chinese food.

"So how did you get involved with the Preventers?" Yuy asked as he fished out a few noodles from his carton with chopsticks. Meeting the violet eyes that shifted up to watch him, he reassured, "I'm asking as a friend, not as a counselor. After everything we've already been through together, I think it's fair for me to get to know something about you."

Maxwell finished adding a packet of soy sauce to his meal as he snickered, "Yea, I guess I can't argue with you there." Righting himself in his chair, he played with the rice on his plate and shrugged, "I worked for a mechanic named Howard in Milwaukee for a few years when Lady Une happened to get a flat while she was traveling through. You could say it was fate, I guess."

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth in consideration before he proceeded, Heero inquired cautiously, "I take it that was Howard you were meeting with yesterday? I could tell that you must have been tight with the old man you were ushering out by the way the two of you were talking amongst yourselves. He was your source?"

His head snapping up again, Duo blinked widely. "Holy shit," he chuckled, "Anna wasn't kidding when she told me you were good at picking up on things."

Now that he was officially painted into a corner, the braided agent ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Yea. That was Howard and he was my source on those plates. I recognized his handiwork the second I saw the shots from those surveillance images, but getting him to come forward took some effort. People tend to avoid coming clean when they've done something wrong." He forced a couple of bites down as a means of distraction.

Frowning deeply, the scholar took in the sadness that had settled over his one transgression. That light behind those violet eyes was diminished and there was a heavy weight that sagged the agent's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to bring him forward," Heero offered sincerely. "I can tell you care a lot about him and it must have been a difficult position to be in between protecting him and getting the information you needed for the case."

Duo gulped before he looked back to his roommate. "Yea," he nodded shallowly, but there was a genuine appreciation in his tone and stare. "But, it had to be done," he added. Feeling his appetite return, he went on to eat with a little more fervor. 

Between mouthfuls, he asked, "So what about you? Where do you hail from?"

"The Twin Cities in Minnesota," Yuy answered after cleaning his mouth. "I live in the same house I grew up in and a regular cleaning staff cares for it while I'm gone. I really should just put it up for sale, but I admit that I have a hard time letting it go since it's the only home I've ever known."

Only all the more endeared to the scholar for his opening up, the braided Preventer hummed. "I can understand that," he replied. "Do you have any idea where you might wind up when you graduate and set up shop?"

Snorting, Heero shook his head, "You know, for all of the planning I've done when it comes to my life, that's the one thing I haven't really decided on. There are too many options out there and I'm not tied down to any one of them yet. I'll just have to figure it out when the time comes, I suppose."

The corner of his lip curling up, Maxwell laughed, "Oh, I can already tell you're not looking forward to that. You seem the type who likes to have everything mapped out after you've analyzed very possibility."

"Is it that obvious?" the intern questioned sarcastically, an eyebrow raised and an amused grin on his lips. 

When their laughter died down, his smile slipped as an unsettled feeling of the unknown future took hold. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not really looking forward it. I'm not exactly used to playing anything by ear."

A warm smile lit Duo's face at that and he reassured, "Well, as a guy who's lived by playing life by ear, I can personally tell you it's nothing to be afraid of. There's a difference between being alive and living. And we only get to do this once, so going with the flow tends to make this existence a hell of a lot more exciting. Otherwise, you're just existing."

He waved a hand in gesture to the both of them as he smirked, "Take us, for example. I doubt that hooking up with me wasn't part of your plan."

Without hesitating, Yuy responded, "That would be the understatement of the century."

Arms folding behind his braided head, Maxwell informed, "Well, something in you was looking to break out that night. You wouldn't have come on to me otherwise."

Taken aback by that bit of information, Heero froze in shock. That evening had been very hazy in parts that he still couldn't bring to focus. One of those clouded details was as to which of the pair of them moved things along between them. "I was the one who made the first move?" he asked quietly.

Nodding firmly, Duo replied, "Yep. Granted, I sure as hell wasn't about to turn you down when you did. But I remember vividly that you were the one who kissed first."

As he leaned back against his seat, the stunned scholar made a small puff of a laugh. 

The more he dwelt on it, the more he believed that remark to be the whole truth of what had happened. "Huh," he murmured as he stared ahead at nothing. Finally meeting the violet eyes on him, he said, "All this time, I had assumed it was you."

Pushing aside his empty plate, the agent sniggered, "Oh, I can understand why you would have thought that. I'm not one who looks to take advantage of anyone when they've had a couple too many, but you insisted that I wasn't taking advantage of anything... that you wanted it."

The second that much was disclosed, Yuy remembered an excerpt from that night when he had pulled the then handsome stranger towards his dorm room.

'Are you sure?' the sultry voice asked, a real concern dripping from those words.

'I'm sure,' Heero promised. 'Please... just... stay with me tonight. I need this-'

Prussian eyes grew as the psych major felt the lips on his own that cut off any further discussion between them when they all but fell into his room. 

Oh, he did recall that moment very well now. He had been insistent, indeed. And that need had been more raw and intense than any other sensation he had known up to that point.

Face flushing at the unexpected rush of that desire he had never had within him, Yuy ducked his head and studied the bottom of his empty container. 

"I never even thought that I had that in me," he thought aloud, a blush to his cheeks coming on fast and he dipped his head further to hide it. "I did want one night to indulge in something, but I wasn't looking for... that... It was never my intention..."

Agent Scythe quickly encouraged, "Yea, but look at what came out of it."

To the confused face across from him, he explained, "You're getting a paycheck from the government to intern with us to hone in your craft in a position that most people in your shoes would love to have. Hell, you've even have a few nights out that would have otherwise been spent in your dorm room studying or whatever else you do in your free time."

He continued, "But more than that, You have a handful of friends you never had before. Annie already loves the hell out of you. Fei respects you, something most people have to earn from him after a long time. And Tro's confiding more in you than any of the rest of us besides Quat, who's looking for any way to get you to sign on permanently. Any one of them would drop everything to help you out if you ever needed it."

Shrugging, the officer concluded, "And you got all of that thanks to your deviating from what you had plotted out for yourself for just one night."

"True," Heero concurred, his eyebrows lifting at the enlightening argument. Somehow, it was becoming more and more difficult for him to think of how his life would have been had he not gone to that fraternity party.

Not sure why he needed to hear it, he was nonetheless interested in the answer enough to inquire, "What about you?" It was Maxwell's turn to frown in confusion. "You mentioned how the others feel about me," the student elaborated. "...What about you?"

Biting his lip, Duo squirmed in his chair ever so slightly. "Well, you're the only other person besides Anna that I've had any intimacy with and gone on to know more than a few hours," he confessed. 

"You can look into that however you want from a psychological standpoint, but the bottom line is that if I didn't think you were a good guy that I cared to know, you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He held up a finger, clarifying, "Mind you that's a conversation between friends, not a shrink and his patient."

The significance was picked up on by Yuy right away. He knew that outside of the Preventer's tight-knit friends, Maxwell was not one to share anything about himself. So being trusted enough to learn a bit of how he functioned was a very big deal.

Encouraging as that was, what meant even more to the intern was the clear definition of their relationship. Duo cared about him. He cared more than he was comfortable letting on, an act of someone who came from a terribly painful past of being let down by people he loved.... but he did care.

Really taking in how much that meant to him, Heero couldn't deny how happy it made him to know that he was more than just a fleeting fling to the agent. 

Because no matter how he might have wanted to ignore his own sentiments, he was coming around to accepting the fact that he felt something for Maxwell. what that exactly entailed, he couldn't say for sure, but its presence was definitely there.

"Understood," Heero promised, a soothing grin on his face. Clearing his throat, he concluded in little more than a whisper, "Thank you."

Duo answered with a wider smile and a small nod and in a companionable silence, pair finished their meal.

* * * *

[Flashback]

It was a drizzly morning throughout Meiran's memorial service. Her parish's small church was packed with black-clad mourners saying their final farewells to the agent. There was not a dry eye throughout her tearful mother's eulogy.

Standing at the back of the congregation and by the double-doors of stained glass, Wufei kept his head lowered for the whole of the ceremony. Torn between joining his fellow agents in one of the front aisles and slipping away at the first opportunity, he opted to stay but by a nearby exit just in case as a compromise to his urges.

Then came the time for the last walk past the open casket before the altar. Hearing the pained wails and cries from the immediate family who made their way past the fallen agent first nearly undid Chang. 

But it was seeing his teammates following those relatives to the front of the church that kept him where he was. 

Duo pushed Anna in the wheelchair that she would be bound to for at least two weeks. 

Only released from the hospital the day before, the redhead looked more gaunt than athletically lean. Her already pale skin was neatly translucent against the black dress she wore. But she had insisted on being there for Long's funeral.

If she could be there even in her state, Wufei decided that he had no excuse to not be there... no matter how badly the guilt was tearing him apart.

Walking up close behind Scythe and Fire, Quatre and Trowa leaned against each other as they paused by the head of the casket when it was their turn to whisper their good byes and whatever else they had to say to their comrade. Wiping their faces, they took firm holds of each others' hands and congregated to the back of the chapel with the others.

At the sight of Wolf when they neared the doors in the entry way, Anna gasped, "Wufei." 

She automatically opened her arms to him and he all but crumpled into them when he bent at the waist and clung onto her fiercely. The team leader trembled and sobbed against her shoulder. A hand lightly ran over the top of his head.

"It's going to okay," another familiar voice whispered by his ear. "I promise."

His onyx eyes snapping open wide, Chang froze. The color draining from his face, he pulled back slowly until he found himself looking down on Meiran Long in the same black, lace dress Anna had been wearing.

At his shocked face, the lovely profiler in the wheelchair frowned deeply, "Wufei? You look like you just saw a ghost." Duo, Trowa and Quatre began to close in with their own concern written all over them as though they were approaching a skittish wild animal.

"No," was all the Chinese agent could breathe, his head shaking in disbelief. In the next second, he was bolting up the main aisle of the church past the mourners that were filing out in a headlong rush for the casket. When he reached it, his heart stopped and a rush of air surged into his lungs.

Lying inside the coffin, eyes closed and face peaceful as though she were sleeping, was Anna.

Chang fell back with a cry, gripping the back of his head as he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "NOO!!"

Unaware of the person draped alongside him, Wufei thrashed out violently as he fought his way out of his nightmare. Whimpering and clawing his way out of the clutches of the dream, he fell out of his bed in a heap of sheets and pillows. The second he hit the floor, he unconsciously scrambled until he slammed against the wall behind him.

"Wufei!" Anna's crackling voice shrieked in fright as her head of disheveled red locks poked up from the bed to stare wide-eyed at him. 

Springing down from the mattress, she carefully reached out to take hold of her flailing lover's shoulders and overpowered him in his half-alert state. "Wufei!" she tried again as he shook his head to get away, her initial start faded into a deep worry as she called, "It's me, baby! You're alright! Everything's alright!"

The cloud of panic and slumber wracking Wolf's senses broke at that. 

Clenched eyes slowly blinking open, they widened when they took in the weapons expert's face that was outlined in the dim natural light coming from the windows. The pitter patter of droplets on the glass windows perfectly mimicked the light drumming off drizzle bouncing off the church in his dream... same as that morning of the funeral... same as the actual service had played out until the end of that nightmare.

Shoulders drooping, Wufei breathed, "Anna...?" Raising a hand to run it over his head, he noted that his hair was loose, which was soon followed by the realization that aside from the tangled sheets around his waist, he was wearing the same boxers he had fallen asleep in.

With a trembling hand, the team leader reached up to cup the right side of Downs's face. Feeling her skin against his to confirm that he was no longer dreaming, his guard fell apart and he latched onto her. As he cried against her shoulder, the weapons expert's own eyes misted over in her heartbreak over how distraught he was.

Her arms tightening around his shuddering frame, she used their code to help him when she muttered, "I blank you."

"I blank you, too," Chang managed once he was able to catch his breath. Easing at last, he sighed against her collarbone. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Promise you won't ever leave me."

A stray tear ran down Anna's cheek as she smiled sadly. For a long time, she had always felt that sentiment from Wufei. But actually hearing his desperate plea, the redhead fell all the deeper for him even after she had thought she couldn't possible love him more than she already did. 

Squeezing him, she vowed fervently, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The last of his worries dissipating, Wolf let out another sigh and gladly welcomed the kiss that fell on his lips when he began to lean back.

Once the couple finally came back up for air, Fire adjusted her lavender camisole and assisted her lover back to their bed and pulled the covers back over them before their limbs naturally knotted together again.

Reassured at having the weight of the head resting on his chest, Wufei released the demons that he continued to harbor for the remainder of the night and was lulled back into a dreamless sleep.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am uploading two new chapters today!


	25. That Which Mends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 24  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[I've never been so deep inside a shadow  
I've never been so insure of what I know  
I've gotta figure it out  
I need a story to tell  
Lyrics to ''I've Gotta Figure This Out' performed by Erin McCarley]

 

Quatre stirred from his restful slumber with a sigh. Finding the other side of the bed empty, he frowned in worry since he knew what that must have meant for his committed life partner.

Another nightmare must have broken Trowa's sleep yet again. And he was on such a good streak for a while. But considering how long Night had been able to stay down for a whole evening ever since he met with Heero, that stretch alone had been a blessing. 

Pushing himself up from the mattress, Winner paused when his hand felt that Trowa's half of the bed was still warm as a sign that he had only recently woken. The public relations representative moved across the room to change and headed out in search of his lover when he came to a stop in the living room doorway.

Standing on one foot atop his new yoga mat with his hands folded together at chest height and his eyes closed, Barton was lost to the world in his exercise. 

Over the course of the last few days, he had been to the therapy trainer to learn some techniques that would help him find his inner balance and peace. Having observed a couple of those stretches that his partner brought him, Quatre recognized this as the start of a reaffirmation.

His heart lightening at the sight of how at ease the under cover agent was, Rock let out a quiet sigh and smiled widely to himself. Trowa was learning how to medicate himself naturally, as he always needed to. Somehow, between Heero and the therapists at the Willow Grove, he was finally discovering an outlet for his demons.

The extreme relief in Winner made his eyes mist over. Sniffling, he continued to beam and silently walked off for the kitchen to begin making their breakfast while leaving Barton to his session.

~ ~ ~ ~

Anna had been awake for almost an hour before Wufei began shift in his slow climb back to the world of the living. Contenting herself to keep her vigil over him, she just lay patiently watching him, curled up against his side so that his subconscious knew she was still there the whole time. 

When his onyx eyes opened, they almost immediately began to search his surroundings so that he could place where he was. Smiling warmly, the redhead shifted up to kiss him soundly to keep his fears from catching up. With a soft sigh against her mouth, the Preventer's team leader closed his eyes again and wrapped both his arms around her as he happily returned the gesture.

"Good morning," Downs smirked as they broke apart.

Chang's voice was still thick with sleep as he snickered, "Good doesn't begin to describe it since I got to wake up like tha-" 

He cut himself off with a gasp when he opened his eyes once more to take in his lover's face. "Oh, God," he groaned. 

Pushing himself up, he gently cupped the left side of the confused weapons expert's face... just beneath the long and deep bruise that ran across her cheek bone. He frowned deeply, "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Only then feeling a slight sting at his touch to realize that she must have had a mark from the hit she received in the midst of his flailing out of his nightmare, Anna's widening eyes blinked. Shaking her head, she reassured, "Nothing to be sorry about. You had no idea what you were doing."

True as that was, it still bothered Wufei to no end that he had struck her. One of the few things that never failed to send his temper over the edge was a man hitting a woman. It was the reason he had a night in jail on a battery charge on his record. So, the fact that he had hurt the redhead in any way disturbed him.

Well aware of the silent berating he was giving himself, Downs sighed and punched his arm. "Get over it," she told him with a small grin. "I didn't even know it was there, so you couldn't have hit me that hard when I know the damage you can do when you mean it." 

Reassured by how right she was in that sentiment, Chang quickly put his guilt aside and lightly kissed her bruise. "Okay," he murmured, a grateful smile curling his lips. 

Peering out to the large windows behind them, Agent Wolf noticed that the storm the night before had given way to clear skies and the brilliant sunlight that was dancing off the surface of the lake. He met his partner's gaze, asking, "Would you be up for a swim after breakfast this morning?"

"Sounds great to me," Fire beamed.

* * * *

Only a few miles away, Heero was taking full advantage of being up long before Duo to really look around his place for some more information on his gracious host. 

He was not prying, he insisted to himself. It was only natural for a person to want to get to know their friends so that they might have a better understanding of each other. And he was not doing it to appease the psych major in himself, either... which was the strange part about it all.

From what Yuy could gather based off of the personal items in the bathroom including the towels folded neatly and stacked in the rack beside the sink, Maxwell appeared to lean towards darker hues. Reds, browns, blues, greens and purples could be found in rugs, paintings, picture frames. But they were all deep, rich versions of those colors if they weren't outright black.

There was little to be determined from that, since there was no definite favorite color that appealed to the agent other than the fact that he was not one to commit. That much had already been figured out.

But the pictures hanging throughout the posh apartment gave away a little more.   
All of the images were taken within the last couple of years- after Duo had signed onto the Preventers. There was not a single print of baby pictures, a look at his parents or any potential siblings. Nothing at all to show that he even had a family.

However, there were dozens upon dozens of images of Agent Scythe with his fellow agents including a handful that featured Meiran Long. The way most would display their mother, father, grandparents, brothers or sisters, so did Maxwell exhibit his friends... revealing how he thought of them as his family enough that they might as well have been of his bloodline.

Of course there was a sweet aspect to that... but there was also a painfully sad one as well since there was no one outside of the Preventers he was close to.

Frowning, Heero ran a hand along the marble mantle above the fireplace as he scanned over the pictures that had been placed there with care. 

Over the course of a few short years, a lot of memories had been made amongst the agents. There were captures from game nights, sleepovers, concerts, outings throughout the seasons at different festive events and a couple of pictures from Lady Une's wedding.

As the scholar had expected, Anna was in most of the shots which included one of her sleeping with her head pillowed on the braided agent's lap on his couch as the most intimate picture of the bunch. Duo winked up at the camera that he held overhead with an smirk on his face as he captured the private moment.

Had he seen the image prior to his official meeting with the redhead, Heero would without doubt have that odd sense of jealousy. However, he was not able to look on it for what it really was- two kindred spirits that must have turned to one another for the company of someone who actually understood them.

Now appreciating how Downs would have been the first person to accept him and how profound having that was for him, Heero smiled at the picture and proceeded to walk around the rest of the living room.

One striking notion that came to the psych major was that his roommate's instinct to commit bled into where he lived as well. By choosing a rental complex as opposed to a house to live in, Scythe had an easy way out. Should for any reason he feel the need to skip out, he could move on and pick up somewhere else at the drop of a hat.

So no matter how secure he might have felt with his established family, it was evident something that marred his past was keeping him from relaxing and settling into his new life.

Behind Yuy, the sound of cheerful humming and light footsteps padded across the hardwood floor in the hallway to dance past the living room and move into the kitchen. Turning around to follow the sound, the intern was in the process of opening his mouth to greet his host with a 'good morning' when he froze with wide eyes as his jaw fell the rest of the way.

Dressed in nothing more than a pair of black cotton boxers, Duo's eyes were closed as he continued to hum to the tune playing through the headphones linked to the mp3 player in his hand. Turning and sliding across the floor in socked feet, the agent moved through the kitchen while retrieving a plate, food from the refrigerator and a few pans from the lower shelves without so much as peeking or missing a beat.

Blinking his enlarged eyes, Heero could not tear his gaze away.

It had been weeks since the scholar had seen the Preventer in any state of undress., but he vividly remembered every detail of Maxwell's perfect physique now. 

Toned with lean muscle from his shoulders to his ankles, there was not a flaw to be found. On the right shoulder blade, the tattoo of a scythe covered nearly the whole bone in a diagonal placement as the only permanent ink on him as that long, braided rope of hair swayed along with his hips. 

And though the most private of areas were covered, what mental picture Yuy had in his mind for the rest filled in the gaps. With an audible gulp, he shook his head and forced himself to remind his roommate of his presence by waving when Duo spun to face his direction.

His violet eyes cracking open from the movement that caused the light behind his closed eyes to shift as he began to spin away again, Maxwell stopped himself on a dime with a sharp gasp and a yelled, "Holy shit!" Dropping the player in his hands at his start, the ear buds hooked to them fell away as well.

The immediate urge for flight kicking in, the agent all but bolted from the room until he registered who was standing on the other side of the counter. Grasping his chest over his heart, he laughed nervously, "Jesus! Sorry, 'Ro. I totally forgot you were here!"

A mortified expression washed over Duo as he peered down at himself. In a rare moment of modesty, he threw his arms around his torso like a blanket and smirked sheepishly, "Just... uh.. give me a moment to... umm... yeah." At that, he hurried off down the hall for his room the second he felt his cheeks burning.

Taken aback by the nerves that kicked in with Scythe, Wing bit his lip to hold in the amused chuckle that almost escaped him. 

Certainly the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his friend and one transgression more than he already was. Laughter would only add insult to injury... not to mention poke at Maxwell's natural urge to run from anything that made him uncomfortable. 

Less than a minute later, Maxwell reemerged dressed in a red T-shirt and jean shorts. "As you can tell, I'm not used to having to keep myself decent for company very often," he snickered anxiously as he approached the kitchen again. "Sorry to have put you through that, man. I completely forgot-"

"It's alright, Duo," Heero reassured, his tone sincere. Grinning, he shrugged, "I didn't mind." Both their eyes growing at his sentiment, the counselor was fast to state, "This is your home that I'm imposing on. You have every right to carry on like normal."

That little voice in his head teased, 'Besides, you *really* didn't mind the show at all.' Silently growling at that nagging taunt, the student shut down that train of thought.

Sighing in relief, Duo walked past his guest as he shrugged, "You're not imposing at all." Happy to move on from the whole debacle, he asked over his shoulder, "So, what would you like for breakfast? I can cook pretty much anything from pancakes to bacon to sausage to omelets."

Yet another surprising bit of information on the braided agent. Storing that one in his 'file' that he was mentally creating, Yuy smiled, "Whatever you were about to make up for yourself works for me."

* * * *

Not only was Duo a cook, but he was a damned good one at that.

Working on his third slice of stuffed French Toast drizzled with fruit syrup and garnished with strawberries, Heero shook his head in wonder. "How did you learn to make food like this?" he asked when he finished his next bite.

"I taught myself over the last couple of years," the Preventer smirked, genuinely pleased that he was impressing his company. "That doesn't mean I don't have a mishap now and then if I try out something new or have some fun adjusting a recipe I already know." 

Gesturing to the luxurious room on the other side of the dining room table, he said, "I thought it'd be a shame to have a nice enough kitchen like that and not put it to good use."

He sighed in content after his last helping of perfectly crisped bacon and stretched his arms high over his braided head. "I'm happy with my efforts this morning," he snickered.

Yuy rose to his feet and collected their plates as he chuckled, "If this is any indication of the meals you can put together, I'm going to hit my Freshmen fifteen and then some this week." Just when his friend was about to argue against his getting the dishes, he insisted, "I need to earn my keep somehow. I know my way around a dishwasher."

"Okay," Maxwell laughed. "Thanks, 'Ro." Hopping to his feet, he pushed his chair in and rolled his shoulders back. "Off to save the world from the latest zombie threat."

Setting the last of the dishes into the machine, the psych major peered over to the agent and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Duo frowned at him, "Don't tell me you've never played Dead Zone Twenty-Nine. It's only the best videogame of the whole series, not to mention any other game like it out there."

It was Heero's turn to frown as he sealed up the dishwasher and turned it on. "Actually, I've never played a single videogame. There was never any time since I-"

"You never played a video game!?" the Preventer cried in shock. When his former bedmate shook his head, Maxwell closed the gap between them to grab onto a waist. "I cannot let you go on another day without experiencing this in good conscience," he decreed, pulling the surprised intern towards the living room. 

Once there, the braided officer pulled two tall game chairs out from the side room and set them up side-by-side before the large flat screen television. Opening the glass case that protected his entertainment system, he removed two control panels and brought the gaming system to life along with the monitor.

"Sit," Duo ordered as he pointed at the chairs. Raising his eyebrows, Yuy followed his instruction and took hold of the controller that was handed to him. While the opening sequence of a wasteland that had once been a major city played on the television, the Preventer fell into the other comfortable seat. 

Facing his guest, the agent grinned, "I'll give you a crash course on how this works." With a wink, he said, "Trust me. You're going to thank me for this intervention."

Heero snorted, a small smile on his own lips as he made himself relax a little and took this as an opportunity to see the world through Duo Maxwell's eyes. It was about the only way he could see himself getting any enjoyment over a time-wasting video game.

* * * *

"Okay, so we know late May is still a little too early for a swim in Lake Michigan," Anna giggled, pulling herself from the water in nothing but a green, two piece bathing suit. She pulled her long beach towel around her shivering body as her snickering partner draped his own towel around himself following their quick, chilly dip. 

Soaked from head-to-toe, the couple huddled close together on their private dock while taking in the warm air and sunlight that was beaming down on them. With a sigh of content as Downs rested her head of red hair on his shoulder, Wufei kissed her temple. "Blank you," he murmured into her damp curls.

The weapons expert smiled, "Blank you, too." A fresh shot of cold rushed down her spine and her entire frame shuddered again. As Chang rubbed her arm and held her closer against his side, she grinned up at her lover and asked, "Feeling better?"

Wolf nodded, "Yea. Much better now." Looking to the angry bruise on her cheek that he had tried to ignore, he winced, "Though I am worried about my safety if that mark doesn't start clearing up before Duo and the others see you again. "Hell, even by now I think Heero would have words for me if he jumped to conclusions that I might have done that on purpose."

"Oh, none of them would think the worst of you like that and you know it," Anna retorted. "I'm more concerned with Zechs, his goons and pretty much everyone else around the office spreading rumors." 

His skin paling, Wufei's eyes grew. "I hadn't even gone that far," he commented. "You're right, they would be the ones to be worried about."

Fire smirked, "Nothing a little concealer shouldn't be able to cover. I'll pick some up later today." 

Knowing how much she didn't like wearing makeup, the Preventer team leader smiled and all but whispered. "Thank you for looking out for me." Downs just giggled and pecked his cheek in response.

Like so many other times between them, the happy pair fell into a relaxed, companionable silence as they simply enjoyed their being together.

Then, after a while, Anna brushed back a few wet curls over her shoulder and faced her partner to smirk, "So, how do you suppose Duo and Heero are getting along now that they've been staying together for almost a whole day?"

"Oh, I think it's safe to say that if they haven't killed each other by now, they'll probably make it through the week," Chang laughed. When their snickers died, he grinned, "I'm sure they're just fine. Much as I tease Maxwell, I know he can be very hospitable when he actually opens up enough to trust someone in his home."

Nodding, the redhead hummed. "Very true."

Lightly nudging her, Wolf chuckled, "You're really hoping somehow things work out between them. And even though I understand why that is, I just don't want you to get your hopes up if it doesn't happen. You know better than anyone how dead set against commitment Duo is."

Her grin drooping, Fire sighed, "Yea, I know." Staring out to the lake that stretched out so far ahead of them that they couldn't see the other end on the horizon, she stated softly, "It's just... something's different about Heero with him, whether either of them are aware of it or not right now."

Tilting his head, Wufei stretched his arms back behind himself to prop himself up as he inquired, "Different how? They only got together because of Maxwell's libido from hell. Yuy was just another conquest like dozens of others before him."

"Yes, but Duo stayed with him as opposed to bailing out before he woke up," Downs corrected with the return of her smile as she met his onyx eyes again. "If Heero really was just another notch on the belt, he wouldn't have seen hide or hair of him again." A thought coming to her, she shrugged and snorted, "Well, at least not until Duo realized what happened with the chip he was sent to collect."

Eyebrows raising, her lover said, "You're right. I never took that into consideration and I admit that actually is a big deal." 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he opened, "There is one thing that I was always curious about... why is it you refuse to give up on Maxwell finding someone, anyway? After all the trouble and heartache you went through to finally get him to stop pushing you away after he first signed on, why didn't you just turn your back on him and let him keep his distance from all of us?" 

Anna didn't pause to come up with her answer when she grinned sadly, "Because it's been my experience that the people who run from love in their lives are typically the ones who need it the most."

Taken aback at the new outlook on the braided agent and his ways, Chang blinked widely. And with a smile tugging his lips, he leaned in and kissed the redhead deeply. Their lips slightly swollen and their eyes slowly opening when they parted at last, he breathed, "Thank you for reminding me of one of the reasons I'm so damned proud to be with you. You're an incredible person, Anna."

Beaming, Downs pounced on him as they both tumbled onto the dock laughing and kissing until their bodies headed up enough that they no longer needed their towels... or swim suits.

* * * *

Seven hours later...

Two voices were yelling and cheering as their 'characters' maneuvered through as they fought off herd after herd of grotesque flesh-eating zombies. "Oh shit!" Duo shouted as his person took a hit. "I'm going down, man! There's too many of them!"

"Damn it!" Heero snapped as 'he' was pulled down by a half-dozen undead to be part of the meal. Sighing, he dropped the controller into his lap in defeat... but a grin spread across his face as he stared up at the 'blood-splattered' monitor. "That... was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Chuckling as he climbed up onto his feet, Duo nodded, "Told you you'd be thanking me." He leaned back with a wide yawn and a full-body stretch, groaning quietly at his stiff muscles that had to work again. "Well, we probably should work out what we're doing for dinner in a little while here," he stated.

His head of unruly hair snapping to the clock on the wall beside him, Yuy's eyes widened in realizing the late afternoon hour. "Wow," he muttered. "have we really been playing that game for that long?"

"Yep," the agent replied. The corner of his mouth curling up, he shrugged. "Granted, it's probably not nearly as much fun as reading and studying ahead in your classes, but-" He cut himself off to laugh and duck from the pillow that was hurled at him.

The intern stood up, snickering, "I will admit that this whole playing video game stuff might not be as bad as I figured it to be," he allowed. Twisting and turning at the waist to loosen his body, the smile on his face. "Do you think maybe we could try clearing that level after dinner?" he asked, staring back up at the television.

Duo huffed, "Damn right we're getting back at it. Who else is going to save the world besides us?" 

Oh, Heero had some expectations when he came to stay with Maxwell. And so far, as he snickered with his friend in their heading towards the kitchen, he realized that had greatly underestimated just how much he was going to like it.

* * * *

The following evening, Lady Une threw a hand over her gaping mouth with a stifled gasp. Her hand shaking, her stinging eyes stared down in disbelief at the long indicator in her hand.

She had had her suspicions of what had been happening to her body over the course of the last three weeks. She had tried to explain away her nausea and mood swings to the stress of the mission that she and her team were working on.

But the Commander had the undeniable proof that there was something else causing those symptoms... and it came in the form of a small positive symbol on a pregnancy test.

 

TBC


	26. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one update today. Another coming In a few days.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 25  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[And now we know,  
Our hearts are strong,  
Where we belong is side by side.  
And so we'll hold each other close  
And in our souls we're standing by.  
-Lyrics to 'Standing By' performed by Pentatonix]

 

[Flashback]

Wufei all but ran out of the men's bathroom on his division's floor. His onyx eyes wide and face pale, he shuddered and hurried back to his desk at the end of his row of stations as a pair of muffled voices laughed behind the closed door.

All but falling into his chair, the raven-haired officer dry-washed his face. "Agents Night and Rock are official," he announced, his tone distant as he typed furiously at his keyboard to dive back into his work for forget what he had just stumbled upon.

Behind him, a bright giggle filled his ears. "Oh?" Meiran smirked as she leaned forward at her own desk after she had just finished signing in for the day. Adjusting the thick wire glasses on the bridge on her nose, she asked, "How are you so sure?"

"Don't ask," Chang all but begged as he typed all the faster. "I'm already having a hard enough time unseeing what I just walked in on."

Her head falling back, Long laughed and spun in her chair. "It was only a matter of time," she smiled once she caught her breath. "They've been dancing around each other for weeks now, so I can't say I'm surprised aside from how long it took them."

Peering over his shoulder to meet her gaze, Wufei snorted, "Well, it's safe to say they're making up for lost time." He shook his head and focused back on his screen to type, grumbling, "Now to get that picture out of my head again." Meiran fell into another fit of laughter.

With their heads slightly ducked and sheepish grins on their faces, Barton and Winner emerged from behind the wall of the elevator shaft. 

They were kind enough not to make eye contact, or make any comment that would make their teammate any more uncomfortable than he clearly was as they slipped behind their desks in the opposite row. 

Meiran bit her lip, giving the pair a private smile and a wink when they glanced over at her. "'Morning, boys," she greeted.

"Good morning," they replied as one while they turning on their monitors and signing onto their systems to begin their work day.

Agent Night gestured to the two desks that sat side-by-side at the back of the two columns that were new additions as of the end of the past week in preparation of the latest recruits that would round off the team. "Big day today," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting the newbies and breaking them in."

"Yea, about that," Wolf thought aloud. Turning his chair to face the others, he cautioned, "Let's try not to scare them off. Lady Une is pretty impressed with these two. And she's pretty confident they'll fit right in with us, but we're to be on or best behavior as they get their footing since she thinks they're likely to be a little... skittish at first. I'm not exactly sure what she meant by that, but let's make them feel as at home as we can."

The atmosphere, and his teammates, suddenly turned serious at his words. They eyed one another  
and nodded firmly back at him. "Got it," Quatre reassured first, a mischievous smile warming his face. "So no more sex in the bathroom."

His face instantly flushing crimson, Chang barked, "Damn it, Winner!"

And just like that, whatever possible awkwardness there could have been evaporated at his expense as the whole floor filled with howls of laughter from his fellow agents. Folding his arms across his chest, he harrumphed and mumbled under his breath when the elevator bell filled the air.

Eyes growing, the officers fell silent and dove into their assignments seconds before Lady Une appeared from her trip down to the front desk to collect the new arrivals. "Fall in, everyone," she called.

Climbing to their feet, her agents stood in a perfect line for their introductions, only to frown in concern when no one followed the Commander into the open. She noted their expressions and glanced over her shoulder as she encouraged, "No need to be shy. No one here tends to bite unless they're asked to."

At first, there was no sign that there was anyone for her to speak to until two young faces- one male and one female- finally peeked out around the column to appraise what awaited them. 

Gasping when they found their would-be associates to hardly be a couple of years older than they were, they instantly relaxed and walked out to reveal themselves.

Barton whistled through his teeth. Keeping his voice low so only his friends at either side of him could hear as the new recruits approached Middie, he commented, "They must be fresh out of high school. We're just coming into our twenties, but even by those standards they're practically babies."

Right then, it was no wonder why they looked like two fish out of water about to jump out of their scales at any second. 'Skittish' didn't even touch the surface for this pair. They were downright petrified beneath the surface.

The teenage boy and girl took their time to reach the Commander's side, giving the agents the opportunity to appraise them.

Perhaps the most anxious of the two, the fair-skinned young woman had a waterfall of thick red curls that fell to her waist and caught the light as they bounced with each step she took. 

Big, doe eyes of deep blue ran from one end of the line of officers to the other as she wrung her hands together at her middle. She was thin... too thin, but she was striking nonetheless. And if the small grin and timid wave she gave the agents was any indication, she was approachable. 

Unable to help but stare at her, Wufei closed his jaw just as he felt it begin to drop and breathed, "Wow." He gave her a friendly smile back and a firm nod when her eyes fell back onto him. Her chest rose and collapsed with a silent sigh of relief and her own lips curled up all the more.

Meiran caught the small exchange. Blinking in surprise at Chang, her shoulders dropped ever so subtly. Despite every attempt she had made to catch his attention, he never looked at her the way he looked at the girl across the way.

A braided rope of hair swung against the back of the thighs of the young man. His eyes were a captivating violet that pierced through the start of a veil of long bangs that fell over his brow. He was slight, but muscular in his frame. And of the two newbies, there was something... wild, untamed about him that his observers picked up on immediately. 

He never smiled or waved. His body was wound tight like he might turn and bolt out of the office to never be seen again at the first thing that unsettled him.

Lady Une held a hand out to the couple, beaming, "Everyone, this is Duo Maxwell and Anna Downs. Their codenames have yet to be determined, but I'm sure that I'll be able to come up with fitting ones for them before long."

At that, her personally hand-picked recruits snapped their heads to face her with wide eyes. "We get codenames for this gig?" Maxwell asked.

Snickering, Middie nodded, "Yes. You would be federal agents, so codenames are par for the course."

The first real smile spread across the braided teenager's face as he replied, "Sweet." 

"Awesome," the redhead beamed.

The agents chuckled with genuine grins, putting them further at ease.

Leaning towards his new lover, Quatre whispered, "I have a feeling I'm going to really like them."

"Me, too," Trowa replied in kind.

Now that the ice was breaking, Lady Une informed her team, "I came across Anna's file when she flew up the ranks of interest for her knowledge of weaponry. She is the youngest candidate to have ever been considered to serve on the board of national security specialists that head our nation's military."

Lifting her chin, the officer went on, "Miss Downs was up against some of the most experienced of personnel and came out on top in both the hands-on and written exam without breaking a sweat. In fact, her performance grates were the highest to be recorded in quite some time."

Mouths dropped open and eyes grew anew as Maxwell and the officers looked on the redhead in surprise as the other newbie muttered, "Holy shit." That sentiment resonated throughout the lot as they were all thinking the same thing.

Downs' cheeks blushed and she shrugged shyly, but there was also a sense of bitterness in her over not being chosen for the elite military board by the way she bit her lip.

Frowning sympathetically, Middie locked gazes with her, stating, "The powers that be made a terrible mistake for overlooking you because of your age and for being a girl." 

The corner of her lip smirking, she declared, "But their loss is my gain and I am going to take full advantage of that. I expect that before long your former superiors are going to realize what idiots they were for not snatching you up when they had the chance."

Blue eyes widening, Anna gave her a mischievous smirk of her own and responded, "Thank you, Commander. I'm looking forward to that." Her onlookers smiled in a display that they were as well.

Lady Une moved to stand beside the braided young man, sharing, "Duo Maxwell, here, was invited in to be our potential liaison and resource expert. From what I've personally observed, his way with people, unique outlook and intuition that simply cannot be taught, I'm convinced he'll be an invaluable asset to the agency." 

Visibly taken aback, Duo blinked in shock at the Commander. Giggling, she patted his shoulder and walked towards the line of agents.

Starting at the far end, Middie told the recruits, "I'd like to introduce you to Quatre Winner, Agent Rock since he holds our team together. Then there is our silent and deadly Agent Night, Trowa Barton. Meiran Long, Agent Talon for sinking her claws into the monsters we're after with her profiling skills. And last but not least, Wufei Chang who I am now dubbing Agent Wolf as he is the appointed team leader of this pack."

All attention shot to the stunned, raven-haired young man. Long's hands folded together under her chin as she bounced on her heels with excitement. Barton and Winner couldn't have smiled wider for their friend in his well-deserved promotion. 

His initial shock melting into contained elation, Wolf sputtered, "T-thank you, Commander." 

Une bowed her head to him, a proud grin on her face. Holding her arms out to the group, she announced, "So, this is it. This is our team- the Preventers. I'll give all of you time to get to know one another before we meet in an hour to be briefed on our next case."

When she turned on her heels to make her way for her office, her newest additions to the team and established agents smiled to one another as they closed the distance between them.

Clearing his throat nervously as he neared the redhead, Chang smiled as he offered a hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Anna," he greeted.

Downs gladly shook hands with him as she nodded, "Nice to meet you, too, Wufei. Congratulations on the promotion." 

A few feet away, Meiran watched with her heart finally breaking at how drawn the object of her affections was to the new girl. Quick to conceal her sadness, she put on a smile and politely welcomed the redhead that had turned towards her.

In the middle of his meeting Trowa and Quatre, Duo's widening eyes fell on the other half of the floor. Pointing at the track and ramps that wrapped the entire, gutted out middle of the room, he asked, "Is that... for skateboarding?"

Laughing, Winner answered, "Yep. And we have a couple of video games coming in over the next week, too. Pretty much anything we need to unwind, Lady Une's open to getting for us so long as we earn it."

A lopsided smirk spread across Maxwell's face as he decided aloud, "Oh, I'm definitely gonna like it here."

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Sighing in content as when he pulled a fresh, blue T-shirt on following his shower, Heero emerged from the bathroom adjacent to his guest bedroom. On his way out into the hallway, he ran a hand through his damp hair as his socked feet padded along the hardwood floor.

It was going on two full days of staying with the mysterious, alluring Preventer that had forever changed his life. And if ever asked, Yuy would have to admit that he was actually enjoying the experience so far. There was just enough interaction and private time between them that the whole live-in situation was easygoing.

On this particular lazy Sunday, the psych major had gone out for a long drive to take in the picturesque fields and hillsides surrounding the area along with the newest city with stores fifteen miles out of the way where he enjoyed a private lunch in a quaint little diner. 

Upon his return to the complex, Heero changed into his running gear and appeased his need to visit the lake for a run along its beach. Over the course of his young existence, this was the first time he'd had the opportunity to be anywhere near water, let alone a Great Lake. 

He had not been let down by the time he had taken for himself to soak in the majesty that was Lake Michigan. With a newfound appreciation for his roommate's taste for where he went on to settle down at this stage in his life, he returned to clean himself up and relax for the remainder of the day before he and his friends returned to bury themselves into their case the next day.

Pushing that thought aside so that he could take in what little time away from the harsh, scary reality that was the world as he now knew it, the counselor followed the sound of his host's voice so that they could catch up.

In the living room, Duo was stretched out on the main couch with his eyes closed as he listened to whatever tunes were playing through the ear buds of his MP3 player. Arms folded behind his braided head and his right foot tapping, he quietly hummed along to the upbeat song until he caught movement from behind his closed eyelids that opened to take in the scholar that was walking into the room.

"Hey," the Preventer smiled as he pushed himself up and shut down his handheld player. removing his ear buds, he asked, "How was your run?"

Lowering himself into the recliner across from him, Yuy grinned, "Really nice. I didn't want to leave the beach and would still be out there if I'd thought ahead and taken sun block with me. Next time, I'll prepare better so I can enjoy the views longer."

Maxwell smiled, "Yea, it's one of my favorite perks about living here. If you think it's pretty during the day, you haven't seen the lake at sunset." He paused, silently mulling over how far he wanted to go forward with that thought and how open he wanted to be with the intern. 

Finally, he shrugged, "If you want, it's supposed to be a clear night tonight. We can take a couple of beach chairs and hang out to see it since I know the best spot."

His eyebrows lifting at the invitation, Heero nodded, "Thanks. I'd like that."

Checking his watch to move on from the discussion, Duo announced, "Well, I've gotta take off for a little while. I'll be back in time to cook up something for dinner."

"Take your time," the student replied. "I have a few meals up my own sleeve that I can make." He snickered, "I have to start earning my keep somehow." Holding up a hand when his host was about to argue that he didn't need to worry, he reassured, "Really, it's no bother. I actually enjoy cooking and know my way around a kitchen, too." 

At that, the braided agent settled with an amused smirk and a firm nod that he was letting go of the reins to one of his pastimes. "Alright," he resigned while standing up to stretch. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, then."

On his way out of the room, Maxwell dug into the pocket of his khaki shorts to remove his cell phone. Quickly dialing up a number, he forwarded a text that simply read, 'Sorry I'm running late. Lost track of time. Be there soon.'

* * * *

"There you go," Quatre smiled sadly as he brushed away the last of the lilac buds that had blown onto the marble tombstone so that its face bearing Meiran Long's name, dates and ornate engravings were in plain sight again.

Folding the orange, quilt blanket that he and his friends had covered the grave with before the snows of the last winter began to fall, Trowa commented, "And you won't need this for a while again." Setting the cover aside, he took up a small bag of fertilizer to help along the small grass buds that he had exposed grow in the sunlight that they drank in.

Anna was on her knees arranging the colorful bouquets along either side of the tombstone and grave when a familiar voice called, "I'm here. Casually late as always, but I'm sure you already expected that, Meiran." Peering over her shoulder, the redhead smiled as Duo walked around a nearby blossom tree and hurried towards her.

Both of his arms filled with the last of the potted flowers that he was responsible for, Scythe grinned, "Heavy on the calla lilies since they were your favorite, girl." He knelt beside Fire so that they could work together in finishing planting their offerings while Trowa and Quatre draped an Arabian veil of orange silk over the grave marker to complete their spring transition for her resting place.

Once they were finished, the small band of friends gathered at the foot of Long's grave. Standing close enough in their line that their arms were touching, they lowered their heads, folded their hands and closed their eyes for silent prayers and a word with the profiler.

This had become a monthly tradition for them ever since they had lost their friend. She might have been gone, but she was far from forgotten and they were not about to go without acknowledging her in every way they could.

Wiping a lone tear before it smudged the makeup over her bruise, Anna sniffled and ended her 'talk' with a sigh before she turned and stepped aside so that the others could finish their vigils. 

One-by-one, the rest of the group bowed their heads or made signs of the cross in the conclusion of their own 'conversations' with God and Long. Together, they walked for their cars that were parked on the side of the road that wound through the cemetery a few feet away.

Maxwell looped his arm through the redhead's and squeezed her against his side. "How's Fei?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Leaning against him, Downs shrugged, "Still coping on his terms. I imagine it'll still be a while before he feels he has the right to be here for these visits, but I know he pays his respects in his own way. I'm not about to push him beyond reminding him he's always welcome here."

"His nightmares must be coming back if whatever is underneath that concealer on your cheek is any indication," Trowa frowned deeply . 

To the wide, blue eyes that snapped over to stare in horror at him, he draped an arm around his life partner's shoulders as he explained, "Quatre and I have a little experience with nightmares, so we know the signs." with a lopsided grin, he added, "That and you never wear makeup."

Anna cursed under her breath. "I have to get better about blending this stuff so it isn't so noticeable," she muttered, dipping her head. "Please don't bring it up to Wufei. It was an accident and he feels bad enough for it."

Nodding, Winner reassured, "Not another word about it. I'll give you a couple of pointers on blending since I've been there. The last thing anyone needs is for Zechs or the others around the office to be spreading rumors."

With her jaw dropping, Fire looked to her former lovers and breathed, "Holy sh.... you guys really have been through this." Night and Rock gave her shallow nods as they smiled encouragingly.

They all came to a stop when they reached their vehicles. 

Wrapping her up in a hug from behind, Duo kissed the weapons expert's temple and told her quietly, "Don't worry about Fei's honor. We'll protect it just like we protect each other. Every one of us here knows he would sooner take his hand off before he would ever willingly use it to hurt you."

Moved by that, the emotions Anna had been holding in since the prior morning bubbled over and her eyes welled up with large tears as her bottom lip quivered. Throwing her hands over her face, she sobbed into them as Scythe tightened his hold around her when her knees buckled.

"Oh, Anna," Quatre breathed as he and Trowa descended upon her to rub either of her arms. Biting his lip when his vision misted over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Downs sniffled and dropped her hands. "It just... hurts me when Wufei's hurting like this and I can't do anything about it," she murmured brokenly while her tears continued to fall. "I can bounce back from a lot, but the second I know he's suffering in any way I feel it with him."

As Duo fended off the sting in his eyes, he squeezed her as she went on, "He puts on a good front, but I know that he's still dealing with what happened with Meiran, but there's more to it than that. I can feel it like there's more... and I don't know what it is, but I do know that it's holding him back from letting it go."

Barton and Winner glanced each other, both hating how little help they could be when Chang was as stubborn in reaching out for help as he was. 

Maxwell chewed on in inside of his cheek in deep thought. He wasn't one to get involved in others' lives... however, few things got to him more than seeing Anna upset. Then he had a good look at the deep bruise on her cheek that was peeking through her running concealer.

His mind was made up right then without a second thought. He was going to have to break his personal rule and intervene where he didn't think he belonged up to that moment. 

A plan already forming in his mind, Scythe gently turned his best friend so that they were facing each other, he rested their foreheads together and gently brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

"It's going to be alright, Annie," he promised. Holding in the knee-jerk reaction of a wince that he nearly made at the full view of the mark on her face, he forced a smile as he said, "One way or another, it'll be fine."

Drawing a deep breath that she released slowly, Downs righted herself and nodded. "Yea," she agreed, although a bit hesitant in her response. "I know it will be eventually. Sorry about that meltdown, guys."

Trowa chuckled deeply and pulled her into a fierce hug, commenting, "Don't ever apologize for that. For the first time, I'm starting to realize that it's better to just let things out instead of holding them in. We can only be strong for so long."

"He's right," Quatre concurred, giving his partner a proud smile and a wink. Holding the redhead at her free side, he kissed her head. "If you ever feel the need to unload like that again, you know how to find us." Anna giggled and returned their hug as Duo smiled and worked out how he was going to fix this for her.

Several more words and offerings of 'good nights' were passed along amongst the tight band of agents. Then, parting ways for their vehicles, they left the cemetery taking different forks in the road on their way out to enjoy what remained of the weekend. 

Before they pulled out of sight, a vibrant red cardinal landed on atop the orange veil draped over Meiran's grave to watch their departure.

 

TBC

 

Author's note: I have heard that a visit from cardinal is a sign of a lost loved one checking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be updated again in a few days!


	27. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and feedback! One update today and more to come in a few days!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 26  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
...It's better this way  
-Lyrics to 'Full of Grace' performed by Sarah McLachlan]

 

"Wow," was all Heero could breathe as he sat back in the folding chair that he had opened up. Peering up at the clear skies that were painted an array of colors that reflected off Lake Michigan's calm waters in the midst of the sunset that had begun, he murmured, "You were right. This is pretty amazing."

As he took to his own chair beside him, Duo smirked, "Yea. This is pretty much where I come to clear my head and get away from everything when I need it. This little corner of beach no one else comes to since it's a bit of a hike from the nearest residences at either end. I personally think it's worth the walk."

Nodding, Yuy concurred, "Agreed. Thanks for bringing me out here for this." He blinked widely at the distinct sound of fizzing at the opening of a bottle cap. Looking over to his host, he blinked at the beer that was being held out to him.

The corner of his mouth lifting in that mischievous grin of his, Maxwell reassured, "Don't worry. It's the lowest alcohol count I can get my hands on, so it won't do anything more than give a light buzz even if you had three of these. Considering how this is our last night without responsibilities for the next few days, we could use this."

Actually finding logic in that, the scholar grinned and accepted the drink with a quiet, "Thanks." Chuckling, he added, "You're a terrible influence on me."

Grabbing a beer for himself, Duo snickered, "Well, better to be a bad influence than no influence at all."

Yuy laughed, "Yea. Somehow I had a feeling you might say something like that." 

At the end of their chuckles, the two fell into a comfortable silence for a little while as they drank and absorbed the scenery that the warm evening provided.

Then, one of the counselor's burning questions needed to be addressed. He treaded carefully by opening, "Can I ask a personal question, Duo?"

"So long as I'm not expected to answer if I don't want to," Maxwell replied without pause when he finished the last swig of his beer. Placing the empty bottle in the small cooler that he'd brought along, he removed another as he stated, "You know how I feel about being analyzed."

Heero nodded again and glanced over at his friend, commenting, "How you live your life is entirely up to you. With everything that I've gathered from conversations with you and the others, I get that you've had multiple sexual encounters and... well..." Frowning, he gulped in finding the right words as he stammered, "I know protection was used, but do I need to be at all concerned about... uh..."

Lowering his beer, Scythe faced the scholar as his wide violet eyes blinked. He fell at ease and grinned sadly. 

"Fair question," he sighed as he reclined back in his chair. "No, you don't need to worry. I might play fast and loose, but one thing I'd never do is risk endangering myself or anyone else. No condom, no action. That's always been my creed when it comes to my night life. And I get tested every so many months just for added peace of mind. My last run was a couple weeks ago with a clean bill of health for the results."

Relived as he was, not only for himself but also for the agent, Yuy kept his physical reaction neutral to keep the discussion from becoming awkward. Though, he couldn't help but inquire, "So how do you define 'fast and loose?'"

Duo shrugged, "Oh, I average a couple different partners a week. And I haven't had the same partner twice."

Choking on the mouthful of beer that he was in the process of swallowing, Heero coughed and sputtered, "Wow... that's... pretty fast and loose. More like foot on the accelerator and completely unhinged." He held up a hand and smiled sheepishly, "Not that I'm judging."

The braided young man put him back at ease by shrugging nonchalantly, "It's nothing I'm ashamed of. And I get that it might be too much as far as a lot of people are concerned, but then it's my life to live and so I'm the one who needs to be content with how I live it. Our time here's short, so I'm going to get every bit out of it that I can."

Heero recalled his meeting with Anna and her mentioning how Maxwell had delved deeper into his wild abandon ways after Meiran's death while the redhead put on the brakes to her own wild times. They were the two text book examples of the most common behavioral reactions to the loss of a loved one, falling on the complete opposite ends of the spectrum.

In addition to that, there was a somewhat disheartening aspect as to what that meant for the psych major. His frown returning, his shoulders sagged with a quiet sigh as he stared off ahead of himself. "Funny, here I always had the thought that my first experience might be a little more... meaningful to the other person," he said quietly.

Caught off guard by that, Duo stared in surprise at his roommate and his own mouth drooped. "Aw, 'Ro," he murmured before he could stop himself, "it meant a lot more to me than you think." 

While that was further than the Preventer was originally willing to share with anyone, he had no way of holding back when the unruly-haired team member met his gaze once more. 

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward in his seat and said, "Look, I was still in your bed when you woke up the next morning when my M.O. is to bail before the person I'm next to even remembers what happened the night before. There's only one other person I never ran out on and I know she didn't miss how big a deal it was when you were introduced."

'You know... you must have made one hell of an impact on him. He's not one to stick around after a night like the one you just had,' Anna's voice replayed in Yuy's mind.

It was a sentiment she had made upon their first meeting as he stood in Chang's office recovering from his hellacious hangover. She was well aware of how significant that was, even if Heero did not pick up on it until now.

"O-oh," Heero breathed, prussian eyes growing. Whatever it was that happened between them that evening was much more than a fleeting moment after all.

For the first time, there was no denying how happy and relieved he was to realize that someone actually had feelings for him... someone who was making him come around to noticing a lot of changes that were happening within himself.

At the warmth of a blush that filled his cheeks, Yuy turned his head away and threw back the bottle in his hand for something to do besides getting lost in those haunting, violet eyes. 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Maxwell returned his focus back to the skies at the same time as an unfamiliar sensation of butterflies soared in his stomach.

'Okay, that's weird,' he acknowledged in the back of his mind. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had that kind of an effect on him... or if that had ever happened at all.

Not about to push that matter further and risk pushing his friend into running, Heero changed the subject all together. "What was Meiran like?" he inquired.

A small, wistful smile lit Maxwell's face at the thought of his fallen teammate. 

"You would have liked her," he answered quietly. "Mer was the quietest of the bunch and could never turn that brilliant mind of hers off, so she was a lot like you in those ways. She was sweet and could adapt to just about any situation, making her ideal to serve as a Preventer. Even though she didn't say a whole lot, she laid low in waiting for the right time to make a witty comment that would have all of us laughing so hard we'd cry."

Lowering his braided head, Scythe sighed, "She really went out of her way to see that I settled into the team. If it hadn't been for her and Annie, I probably wouldn't have stuck around more than a couple of a days before my itch to bolt would have kicked in. Looking back on that, I think she knew me better than I knew myself back then."

Humming as he handed over his empty bottle, Wing replied. "That would be the mark of a talented profiler. I bet I would have gotten along with her." With a small nod as he took on the next beer that was offered to him, he stated, "What of her family? Did she have a boyfriend or significant other in her life?"

Maxwell snorted bitterly, "She was one of five kids and both of her parents are still alive as well. As for someone in her life, that's the damndest thing of it all, to me. A few weeks after Anna and I started, she had gotten over her crush on Wufei and was dating a nice guy who made her really happy. He was going to propose the weekend after..." 

His voice drifted and he had to clear his throat before he shook his head, "Life just isn't fair sometimes."

Biting his lip, Heero said sincerely, "I'm sorry for what happened to her."

The officer swallowed roughly and nodded, "Yea. Me, too. Mer was one of the good ones." He flicked off a stray tear that had begun to roll down his cheek and sniffled. "But she also wouldn't want any of us mourning over her forever. That's why I try to only think of the good times with her."

Yuy gave him a grin and stared back up to the heavens to gasp. "Wow..." was al he could breathe as his eyes widened.

During their discussion, the last rays of daylight had faded in the horizon to give way to the nearly full moon and the millions of stars that shone above them. Those brilliant specs reflected on the smooth surface of the lake to cause what appeared to be a sparkling blanket for as far as his eyes could see.

Arms folding behind his head, Duo reclined further back in his chair as he chuckled, "Yep. It gets me every time, too. There's only one other person I've ever shared this spot with and she has her own place along the same lake now."

The smile on his lips spreading further, the scholar peered from the corner of his eye to watch his host. For better or worse, he really did mean something to the agent to have been the only other person that he opened up to in such a way. "Thank you for bringing me out here," he murmured.

With that classic, lopsided smirk making another appearance, Maxwell locked their gazes and replied in kind, "You're welcome."

Craning their heads back up, they fell back into silence to marvel over the view.

* * * *

[Flashback]

'Don't worry, just... please get here.' she said.

Well, he was worried. There was no way around that.

Duo pulled into the driveway of Anna's home in record time, surprising even himself when he checked the clock on his dashboard. More that a couple of speed limits on the way must have been broken, but that couldn't be helped since he needed to get to his best friend as fast as possible.

Running from his car to the residence as he slammed the driver's door behind him, Agent Scythe fished out the spare key from his shorts pocket. He fidgeted with the deadbolt lock in his haste to get inside. On his third attempt in steadying his hand, he was finally able to open the front door. All but falling inside, he scanned the empty entry way and shouted, "Anna!?"

"In here," her muted voice called back down the hall to the right.

Fast to seal the house back up, the braided officer surged down the corridor as he peered into the rooms along his way. Coming to a staggering halt when he found Downs sprawled out across the her bedroom floor, he panted to catch his breath. "Oh, Anna," he whispered.

Dressed in her knee-length, lilac bathrobe, the redhead hooked the loose, damp hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. 

Pushing her upper half off the carpet, she smiled sheepishly and waved up at her teammate. What bit of a grin she had faded into a deep frown as she dropped her hand and sighed, "All I wanted was to wash my hair and damn my legs gave out."

Which meant she had to struggle to cover herself up again and drag herself all the way from her bathroom so she could get her cell phone to call for help. That must have been an agonizing process and it killed the braided Preventer to even think about it.

Rushing to kneel at her side, Maxwell carefully helped her sit upright as he shook his head, "You can't push yourself before your body's ready for something like that. You could have seriously done some damage to yourself by pulling that."

The effort it took to use her core muscles to stay upright was exhausting for Anna and sweat began to bead across her forehead. 

Needing a second to catch her breath, her shoulder sagged along with her head that lowered so she could stare at the floor. "I know, but I really thought that I could manage," she stated. "And you know how I hate feeling like I'm putting people out just so I can do something I should be able to handle on my own."

Gently lifting her head with a finger under her chin so that their eyes could meet, Duo urged, "Anna, listen to me. You were shot, baby. And you've only been home for five days with a couple physical therapy sessions under your belt."

He paused to take a deep breath and went on to soothe, "You're not putting anyone out by asking me, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre or Lady Une step up to give you a hand. It'll be weeks before you can manage on your own and being stubborn like this could only set you back. So please, for the love of God, use us. we're all wishing to hell you'd call on us more often. Promise me you'll do that from now on, okay?"

Forcing down the thick lump in her throat, Downs sniffled and nodded. "Okay," she vowed in a broken whimper as her eyes stung with tears born out of appreciation, frustration and the pain that was creeping in.

Duo cupped her face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Resting their foreheads together, he dried her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and smiled sadly, "Thank you. Now, let's get that hair washed." 

At that, he scooped his partner into his arms and stood up to carry her down the hall when the sound of the doorbell filled the air. A confused frown marring her face, the redhead loosened her arms around his neck and looked down the corridor towards the front door. "I wasn't expecting anyone else," she thought aloud.

"No, but I was," Scythe grinned. "I called in for backup on my way here. He must have blown more speed limits than I did to make up the time he did." Shouting down the hall, he announced, "It's unlocked! Come on in!"

Anna was in the process of opening her mouth to ask who he had summoned when Wufei emerged and headed for them. 

Blinking widely at the sight of him, her voice failed her. His concerned eyes raking over the weapons expert, the team leader asked her worriedly, "Are you okay? Turning his focus onto Duo, he pressed, "What happened?"

Suddenly nervous to have to explain herself to him, Fire gulped and Maxwell broke in to reassure, "A little mishap. Nothing to make a big deal out of. Since you're here, this is a perfect time to give you a crash course on how to properly wash long, curly hair since we'll be helping with that for a while."

Reading between the lines and picking up on his teammate's deflection, Chang instantly relaxed in realizing that the last thing Downs needed was to be fretted over as that was the reason why she needed a hand in the first place. 

Glad to be of any support, he nodded firmly and grinned, "Sounds good. Lead the way."

Just like that, Anna puffed out the breath that she had been holding in and smiled in relief as she prepared herself to allow them to take care of her.

~ ~ ~ ~

For the next twenty minutes, Downs sat on the floor of her bathroom with her head resting against the edge of her tub while Duo and Wufei worked with her locks that were hanging inside of the basin. Eyes closed, she had to admit that she was actually enjoying the moment of being looked after for a change. 

Throughout the whole experience, the friends made light banter that never made mention to why the call for help had been made. Neither Maxwell nor Chang were bothered by being there to be whatever aid they could be. So what the weapons expert had originally feared to be a horrific situation was instead a pleasant one.

Whistling through his teeth as he rinsed out the last of the conditioner from his half of the tresses that he was cleaning, Wolf smirked, "You have an impressive head of hair, Anna. I didn't realize how much there actually was before now."

A blue eye cracking open to peer up at him, Downs giggled, "Yea. I probably should get it cut, but I can never go through with more than a trim whenever I go in to have that much done." Her smile slipping and her eyes opening fully, she said, "Maybe I should just get it chopped off until I can get back on my feet."

Chang's head was shaking as he insisted, "Don't. I can't picture you with short hair. The long hair is more... you. If you want it cleaned every night, I'd make the trek out to make sure you keep it." He was rewarded with a wide, grateful smile.

Keeping his own grin to himself in watching the exchange, Duo mentally patted himself on the back for intervening in their lives as he had. 

There was no longer any denying that something was definitely budding between Wufei and Anna. They just needed a little nudge to close the gap. And they would get there thanks to these big steps in the right direction.

Once the last bit of soap and conditioner was gone, he turned off the tub faucet and finished wringing as much water out of her locks as he could and declared, "Finished. On to getting the knots out."

Every snare was carefully combed out, leaving the young men a hand off in drying the red strands with a diffuser. Following Downs' preferred methods, the right amount of gel and de-frizzer was applied and before she knew it, she was lifted up from the edge of the tub by Wufei so that she could inspect their work in the mirror.

"That's perfect," Anna beamed as she turned her head from side-to-side so she could get every angle of her curly mane. "Thank you, guys."

Wiping his hands after he finished cleaning up around the bathroom, Duo smirked, "Nothing to it."

Chang concurred, "Not at all." Reverently carrying Fire over to her wheelchair that was waiting out in the hallway, he lowered her into it.

It was a very poignant moment for Duo as he looked on. In a way, it was the official end of an era of it being him and Anna against the world as just the two of them. He had officially handed over her care to another... someone more suitable for her in the way she needed, someone who would love her the way she deserved. 

And even though it had been all part of his plan when he reached out to Chang, there was a slight sting in recognizing that he was the only one of the team without that sort of connection with another.

Biting his lip, Scythe rolled back his shoulders and cleared his throat when it began to tighten. "So, anything else you need while we're here, hon," he asked his counterpart as he met her in the corridor.

"Well, I was thinking about ordering pizza for dinner, if the two of you can stick around for a while longer," Anna offered, craning her head around between the two agents. "It's the least I can do after everything you both did for me."

An amused grin tugging his lips, Wufei assured her, "You don't owe us anything for that, Anna. But I don't have any more plans for the night, so I'd like to stick around for dinner and go in on paying for pizza."

Unable to hold back her excitement, Downs cheered up at him, "Great!" She focused on her braided friend with benefits and asked, "Duo?"

Not wasting the opportunity that was being presented to his friends, Maxwell looked to his watch and hissed through his teeth. "Sorry, doll. Normally I'd hang out and do the same, but I better get running." 

Without elaborating on why he needed to go, he bent at the waist to kiss the weapons expert's temple, pull her into a fierce hug and leaned in to whisper by her ear, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Anna responded just as softly, her blue eyes blinking in surprise at the decline of her invitation as she returned the embrace. That initial reaction was soon replaced by an joy just below the surface when she was released and smiled up at Wufei in knowing that he would be spending more time with her for the evening.

And that was all Duo needed to decide that he had made the right move by giving them their space to keep sorting out their feelings.

The handshake he exchanged with Wufei was a weighted one with a great deal more meaning behind it than he was sure Chang realized was there. 

A pact had been signed with that firm shake... a pact that Wolf was now the man in charge of Fire's real happiness. Trusting him with Anna's heart was not an easy thing to do, but Duo was confident that it was being placed in the right hands.

Giving the redhead a wink and a wave, Agent Scythe headed out and stepped into the cooling early evening air. As he closed the front door behind himself, he fell back against it heavily with a sigh and a deep frown. 

He had been on his own for so long that it took him aback to have that twinge of emptiness at not having a partner of his own that he might be able to love beyond a strong friendship. But then, he never thought that there was a shot at such a thing for someone like him before... why he might have ever believed otherwise was beyond him.

Pulling the pieces back together, Maxwell righted himself and roughly flicked away the small tear that had broken past his defenses. He was going to be just fine on his own. Being open to love would only make him vulnerable in ways that he wasn't prepared to be. 

No, it was better this way. He was in control of who he was and what life had to throw at him this way.

Resolved in that creed, Duo raised his head and headed off for his car and into the destiny of his own making without looking back.

[End Flashback]

* * * * 

Stepping out of the elevator when it opened to the seventh floor to start their day, Wufei and Anna carried on a quiet conversation. After using Winner's concealer techniques, there would have been no way for anyone to tell that she was still sporting a deep bruise on her left cheek as she laughed at a comment her lover made. 

When they rounded the column for a full view of the work station, they both froze and fell silent at the sight that greeted them.

On their feet and half-leaning back against the desks behind them, Duo, Trowa and Quatre were huddled together with squared shoulders and firm gazes that locked onto Wufei. Instantly tensing at the odd encounter, the team leader glared from one face to the next as he demanded, "What's going on?"

"This is an intervention, Fei," Maxwell replied as he took a step towards him. Folding his arms across his chest, he informed, "As soon as Heero gets in, you're going to be meeting with him in his office for a session... even if we have to drag you and lock you in his room."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and feedback! One update today and more to come in a few days!


	28. That Which Mends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One update today. More to come in a few days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update today. More to come in a few days!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 27  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[All of fate's a chance  
It's either good or bad  
I tossed my coin to say  
In love with me you'd stay  
-Lyrics to 'All In Love Is Fair' performed by Stevie Wonder]

 

Heero was whistling on his way through the empty entryway as he walked to the elevator of the federal building with a freshly brewed cup of coffee from the nearby shop in his hand. Catching himself in making the cheerful sound, he stopped mid-song to blink widely in surprise since he was never one to whistle.

But then, there were a lot of things about himself like that lately. His subconscious urge to whistle when he was in a good mood was one of those new discoveries, apparently. 

And Yuy also realized that was actually looking forward to returning to the Preventers floor to get back on the case. 

Looking through the different profiles and layouts of dozens upon dozens of organizations with a cause was a thrilling thing for an up-and-coming psychiatrist like himself. It was an enlightening challenge and the doors that this opportunity were opening to him in the world of behavioral studies were astounding.

The whole ride to the seventh floor, all the scholar could think of was opening the files that were locked away in his desk to hit the ground running. 

Only half aware that the elevator had reached his destination until the doors opened once more, his mind was still going over where he wanted to pick back up when he came to an abrupt halt at what was awaiting him around the elevator column.

First, he noticed that Duo had beaten him into the office that morning, a surprise in and of itself to Heero since he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. However, that bit of a shock was outdone by the tension that was in the air when he took in the rest of the scene.

His fists clenched at his sides, Wufei Chang was as rigid as stone as he stood alongside Anna, while Maxwell, Barton and Winner stood a few feet before them, keeping their focus on the team leader in what could only be assessed as a standoff between them and him. 

And though the bell of the elevator would have announced his arrival, none of the Preventers so much as glanced back at the wide-eyed intern.

"You have no right to order me into a counseling session," Agent Wolf growled, the words directed at Agent Scythe in particular. "This goes against everything you preach about not getting involved in other people's lives, Maxwell. And you're a damned hypocrite for even suggesting this, since you were as dead set against having a shrink here in the first place for this very reason."

Wincing at the word, 'shrink' for its negative connotation, Yuy cleared his throat and raised a hand to interject meekly, "Well, I prefer the term 'counselor,' since that is the correct title and..." He cut himself off with a gulp when his friends looked his way and the tension only continued to grow.

"Of everyone here, I know what you're going through, Chang," Agent Night reassured. "I was against seeing anyone about my issues and kept a lot of stuff bottled up, too. But there actually has been a lot of good that's coming out of this for me since talking with Heero. You really need to give it chance."

Duo drew a deep breath, nodding, "I know this intervention is hypocritical and typically, yes, I stay out of other people's businesses when it means leaving well enough alone. But you're no longer well enough to leave this alone. I can't sit back anymore when Anna is involved and runs the risk of being hurt-"

"That was an accident!" Downs cried with sheer horror on her face. Shaking her head vehemently as her eyes misted over when her lover's stricken, paling face turned towards her, she insisted, "Wufei I had nothing to do with this, I swear!"

Rock was fast to step towards them as he held a hand up, urging, "We all know that this was an accident, Wufei. But the fact that anything happened is proof that you're not coping. And Anna didn't have a clue about any of this."

Braided head shaking side-to-side, Maxwell informed, "It was my idea. Trowa and Quatre happened to agree that you need help. Yes, we know that the very last thing you would ever do is hurt Anna, but if something terrible that was beyond your control were to happen to her-" 

Her blue eyes narrowing into a fierce glare that she shot Scythe, Fire hissed, "Don't you fucking dare use me as leverage in this, Duo. It's not fair."

"It is when we love and want to protect you, too," Duo snapped with a little more bite than he had intended, causing him to grimace at the sound of it. He frowned deeply as he locked gazes with his former lover and said, "Just tell me you don't believe that he needs this and we'll permanently back off on this."

The redhead gasped, her jaw falling open. Trapped in an impossible situation, she looked frantically from her best friend's face to her distressed boyfriend's and back an forth again. When she was able to move her mouth as she settled onto Wolf, it took a few attempts to find her voice enough that she could stammer, "I... I..." 

What ire Chang had faded completely away at that point. Smiling sadly, he cupped the side of her face, brushed away a tear from her cheek and whispered sincerely, "It's okay, Anna." His shoulders sagging and a long expression on his face, he turned to face his teammates in defeat. "You win," he sighed deeply, "I'll meet with Heero."

This might have been a victory, but Duo, Trowa and Quatre shifted uncomfortably and had the respect not to see their team leader's relenting as something to be celebrated. 

If anything, they appeared all the more saddened to have had to go to such measures in looking out for him. However, their tense bodies relaxed in relief over there not being more of a fight.

Unsure of how else to react, Yuy held up both arms as he said, "Uh... I'd just like it to go on record that I also had absolutely no idea about any of this."

Snickering, everyone but Anna finally turned their heads to peer at him. "Yea, I figured as much," Wufei smirked, spinning his body fully towards the scholar. Shrugging, he asked, "If you wouldn't mind, do you think we could have a few minutes in your office?"

"Of course," Heero quickly replied with a firm nod. Gesturing for the agent to follow him, he led the way to his office at the far end of the floor beyond the rec area.

Sniffling, Downs clung onto Chang fast. "I blank you," she breathed by his ear.

In a rare showing of public affection, the team leader held a kiss against her temple and replied in kind, "I blank you, too." Winking when they broke apart, he fell in step behind the counselor and they walked beyond earshot of the others.

Very slowly, Maxwell approached the weapons expert as he frowned, "Annie. I-" 

A hard smack across his face when he was within arms reach silenced him in the middle of his apology as his head reeled to the right from the force of the blow. The sharp crack from the hit was loud enough to fill the floor as Barton and Winner winced and blinked widely at the sight of it.

Glaring at her stunned teammate, Downs stalked the last couple of steps between then and ground out through her teeth slowly, "Don't... you... *ever* use me as leverage against him again. Do you understand me?"

His senses returning to him as he looked back at her with a reddening left cheek, Duo swallowed hard. It wasn't the smack that pained him nearly as much as the fact that he had actually angered Anna enough to strike him... that he might have knocked any feeling towards him down a few pegs for his actions regardless of his motive.

On the brink of fending off the sting in his violet eyes, he nodded and replied in little more than a whisper, "Understood." 

Unable to go on another second with her being mad at him, he murmured, "It was the only way Fei would go through with this. I swear, if there was any other option, I would have taken it. Please don't stay angry with me-"

He was stopped by her again. Only this time it was because the redhead had thrown her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze. 

"Bastard," she whispered, a sad grin curling her lips, "you know I can't stay mad at you for long. He does need this. I get that. Just promise me you won't put me between you and Wufei like that and I'll move on without another thought of it."

Without hesitating as he hugged her back desperately, Scythe breathed by her ear, "I promise."

Content in knowing that he meant it, Fire sighed and held him all the tighter as she closed her eyes while Night and Rock closed in to reconcile with her as well. 

Stepping back from the long window beside the doorway of her closed office, Lady Une chuckled and shook her head in amusement. 

Tempted as she had been on several occasions to step in on the meeting that she had overheard, she was happy that she had given her agents the space they needed to sort out the matter at hand on their own... as they had worked out every other challenge between them in the past.

Meanwhile, a very unprepared Heero was anxiously sifting through the drawers of his desk for a fresh notepad and pen. Sitting on the patient couch, Wufei snorted quietly to himself as he watched the scholar showing some nerves over their impromptu session. "You know I don't bite, right?" he smirked.

Yuy gathered up the empty book he was searching for with a forced bark of a laugh. "Yes, but I'm not exactly used to working under these circumstances," he shrugged. "Duo might be able to fly by the seat of his pants with whatever is thrown at him but I'm a planner and don't like chaos of any sort."

"I can relate to that," Agent Wolf shrugged distractedly as he looked at the closed door a few feet ahead of him. "And I just learned that apparently I'm not a fan of surprise interventions like the one I just walked into."

Pen and pad in hand, Heero closed the drawer he'd recovered them from and righted himself. 

"Wufei, you're not obligated to be here," he assured as he rounded his desk and took to the leather chair across from his visitor. "If you're really here because you want to be, I'm more than happy to listen and offer whatever help I can. But no good is going to come out of this if you're only here because you feel pressured into it."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the intern charted into potentially risky territory by adding, "Besides that, I can't go forward with this session when I'm aware that Anna would hate herself for being a pawn against you. As much as she would want you to deal with whatever is troubling you, she would never betray your trust by holding your relationship over your head to get you to do that."

The onyx eyes watching him softened a bit at that, a sign that he had won a couple of points with the Preventers' team leader for taking his girlfriend's feelings into account.

Encouraged by that, Yuy tapped the edge of his notebook with the butt of his pen, the intern felt obligated to comment, "I know Duo had good intentions in calling for that meeting, but in the end it's up to you how we spend out time. We could sit in here for an hour and discuss the weather and leave without the others being any the wiser."

Sitting back in the couch, Wufei's eyebrows went up as his growing eyes blinked. Oh, the counselor knew then and there that he had won the game with his offer.

For a second, Chang considered taking it up, but shook his head and sighed deeply, "No. I've been burying my problems for a long time and it isn't solving anything. And if you could win Trowa over after the couple of sessions you've had with him, I suppose it would only be fair for me to try this."

Impressed by his friend's choice, Heero grinned, "Okay. In that case, then, I would rather not have you go into anything too challenging to discuss right out of the gates since the circumstances of being here are... unique to say the least. You should save the more difficult things for when you're ready."

Physically falling at ease, Wufei nodded firmly. He smiled, "I appreciate that. Thank you."

The psych major winced as he warned, "Don't thank me just yet. I do have one very personal and potentially unsettling question that I'm required to ask now after listening in to that meeting." Silently gulping down his nerves when his patient's mood instantly began to turn sour, he inquired in a rush, "What happened to Anna that was an accident and have you ever harmed her in the past?"

Shell-shocked, the Preventer stared at him as though he had shot him. "Wow... that is personal and upsetting, alright," he muttered. Bitter as that pill was to swallow, he took a deep breath and stated softly, "But... I understand why you have to ask that." 

Dropping his gaze to the floor at his feet, Chang informed, "I was having a pretty intense nightmare and came out of it swinging and Anna got caught up in it before I came fully to. She's currently wearing makeup to cover the bruise I made so that no one outside of our team would notice it."

Shoulders squaring and his head lifting again so that he could set his intense stare back onto the counselor, he decreed, "And no, I never have harmed Anna in any way, nor would I ever. That's a very touchy subject for me, in particular because I've always been against abuse towards girls and women. Aside from my own strong opposition to that, my father would kill me if I ever willingly laid a hand on one to strike her."

Exasperated, he threw his arms overhead, shouting, "Christ, I spent a night in jail for this very thing! So, it would never-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Heero yelled over the officer, his Prussian eyes enlarged with disbelief. Catching himself by surprise, his friend held his tongue and allowed his over sharing to process. "You, Chang Wufei, spent a night in jail?" he asked, still not comprehending that such a thing could have possibly transpired.

Realizing he had trapped himself into a corner he had no way of evading without explanation, Wolf laughed quietly, "Yea. It's not exactly one of my proudest moments, so I tend to not bring it up." 

His dark eyes lost their focus as he lost himself to his memory, sharing, "A few of my classmates and I were out celebrating senior week when I noticed a couple arguing across the room of the bar we were at."

Eyes narrowing, he went on with the hint of a growl, "Around the time I was about to look away, I saw the boyfriend- who was twice my size and age- knock his girlfriend off her stool with a backhand that was loud enough my friends and I could hear it over the noise of the crowd. Then he picked her up and started hitting her over and over again while slamming her face into the wall a few times."

With a shudder, Wufei's eyes narrowed at his mind's image of the scene. "I know I have a short fuse, but something like that sends me so far over the edge that the next second all I can see is red. I flew across the way to punch the son of a bitch off his own stool, hauled him back to his feet and proceeded to pound him the same way he went after that young woman as I yelled; 'how the hell do you like it.'"

A rueful smirk on his lips, he snickered, "I probably would have done more than break the ribs and collar bone I had if I hadn't been knocked out by having a pool cue cracked across the back of my head by his girlfriend. According to my classmates, she was bloodied and screaming about how much she loved that prick as he collapsed on the floor. A couple hours later, I came to in my cell for the evening." [1]

Heero closed his hanging jaw and murmured, "Holy shit. What happened then?" 

Chang answered, "My parents posted bail first thing in the morning. Though they weren't exactly thrilled over my being arrested, they didn't give me any grief over it when my friends, along with several other witnesses, told them what had happened. No charges were going to be made against me with so many people saying how that prick had it coming and the officers let me off with a warning."

"Good," Yuy chuckled, his pen flying over the top page of his pad feverishly as he jotted down a few notes. "Though I'm not supposed to condone violence, I hope that asshole spent long enough recovering to think about what he did to deserve the beating you gave him. Unfortunately for his girlfriend at the time, she displayed every symptom of a person used to being abused. I hope she's gotten away from that since then."

Wufei's smile slipped away and he replied, "Yea, me too. I try not to think about that too much because I can't stand the thought of anyone going back to being harmed. Lady Une told me that was why she wanted me on her team, for my instinct to protect those who can't defend themselves." 

Folding his arms across his chest against a chill in the room that wasn't there, he stated, "My father has always been strict and I get my short fuse from him... but he was nothing like Anna's mother if he did lose his cool. He believed in discipline, but he never crossed the line when instilling it in myself and my siblings. That's why I could never understand how anyone could just... lash out... especially at someone they're supposed to love."

Heero finished writing the phrase 'Perfectly capable of managing his anger without endangering himself or others' and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet once more. 

"Were you aware of Anna's abusive history before you started dating? If so, do you think that was something that drew you towards her since you have such an urge to protect people like her?" he questioned.

The Preventer nodded, "I did know about it before hand since it came out during a case we were on where kids from the streets were being collected to be exploited, abused and neglected in the most horrendous of conditions. The mission was one of Anna's first with the organization and she lost a lot of sleep working as many hours as she could until we solved it and brought every one of the victims to safety and had their captors behind bars."

Swallowing down the thickening lump in his throat, Chang continued, "We all take missions involving children especially hard. We'll push ourselves and our measures to the breaking point to solve them, but I knew by the way she took that particular case to heart that it was personal to her. She opened up to us about her past during one of our many late evenings on the case when her walls were down because she was just too exhausted to censor herself."

The corner of his mouth curling up, he concluded, "I was already taken by Anna at the time, so it wasn't what instigated my feelings for her. But it did endear me to her all the more." 

Yuy grinned, keeping to himself how amusing it was to him that the Chinese agent seemed to have forgotten that they were in session. His questions were being answered without reluctance and their discussion hadn't hit a rough patch yet. If it all continued with such ease, he just might be see more of the officer for meetings like this.

A more stable bridge of trust between them was being built and the scholar wasn't about to test how much weight it could hold up. He needed to keep his promise by not mentioning anything that Chang wasn't putting out there on his own.

Up until this time with him, Heero already respected Agent Wolf. Getting to know him even more now, he had come to really like him as a person and hoped that maybe this was the opening he needed to seek the help he still needed.

To keep their talk going, the intern shifted gears. His head tilting a bit, he said, "I've heard you and Anna say 'I blank you' to each other several times now. Would you mind telling me what that means?"

Wufei's mouth stretched into a wistful smile as his eyes let go of their focus again. "That's... been our thing for a while now..."

~ ~ ~ ~

[Flashback]

It was going on nearly two months since the mission that had changed everything for the Preventers had transpired and the agents decided to have their first night out together in an effort to reclaim some sense of normalcy in their lives.

Between the upcoming hearing that would determine Wufei's state with the organization, Trowa's reestablishing himself into existence as he knew it and Anna's ongoing recovery to walk ny her own devices, the need for some drinks and good company was long overdue.

"To getting the band back together!" Duo toasted over the noise of the packed bar, a shot glass cup in his elevated hand and a wide grin on his face. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to keep us down!"

Yes, they no longer had Meiran to join them at their round table, but all of the officers knew she would have wanted this... for them to carry on and celebrate what they had as opposed to go on in mourning. 

For the first time since her passing, they were all able to smile as they raised their glasses and cheered, "To getting the band back together!"

Tossing back their shots, they righted themselves with quick gulps and fell into coughing fits as they shook their heads, stuck their tongues out, and or fought for air. "Shit... it's been... a while!" Chang managed between his coughs.

Quatre pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling, "Good way to clear the sinuses."

"That and everything else," Trowa laughed, one of his eyes closed in a wince.

Snickering, Duo shook his braided head. "Aw, you guys are becoming lightweights," he teased, the only one who truly hadn't displayed any reaction to the piercingly mint shot. 

Unbeknownst to him since he had turned away to wave down the waitress to order another round of drinks, he missed Anna's concerned frown when she turned towards him.

Over the last few weeks, the redhead had been growing worried for Scythe. He was developing quite the pattern of late night ventures out. And though he continued to pay regular visits to hang out with her and see if she needed anything, there was a definite shift in the dynamic of their relationship.

Watching her watch Maxwell, their team leader mulled over the same discoveries that he had observed for the last couple of months. Duo and Anna had been tied at the hip from the day they first met, enough so that it had confused Wolf into thinking that their arrangement was born out of genuine love. And it was... 

...it just wasn't the same as the love that Chang knew he felt for the weapons expert.

The weeks leading up to this outing had been filled with grief, bitterness and coping that had taken up every bit of Wufei's world. At least, that was until he had a new purpose in assisting Anna with her recovery. Had it not been for that mission, he might not have survived his guilt and anger.

What time he was able to spend with the weapons expert only solidified his attraction and admiration of her. The big difference in those feelings now was that he wasn't pushing those feelings to the a side, as he always did over the years that they knew one another. 

Everything had been centered around Chang's work and his duty. He didn't have room for anything else.

At least that was what he had thought before Downs was nearly killed by a bullet that was meant for him. Meiran's death had also proven to be an eye-opening reminder of how short life really was.

For perhaps the first time ever, Wufei was going to put the his heart first. As scary as that was, he was going to follow through with his emotions and not look back.

 

Except Wufei was also keenly aware that Downs was probably the only person who didn't know where he stood. And he decided to finally put an end to that... 

...tonight.

 

  
TBC

[1] Aside from the losing conciseness when he as hit by the pool cue or winding up in jail for the night, this actually happened to my husband, Shon long before we met.


	29. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 1 of 2 tonight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 28  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses my mind  
What it takes to come alive  
It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny  
But I've got to let it go, let it go..  
Lyrics to 'We Found Love' covered by Jessie J]

 

[Flashback]

The Preventer's hangout had been a resounding success in being a time for them to finally enjoy themselves and reconnect with what they had lost in the weeks following Meiran's death. 

For hours, they talked, laughed and drank until closing time for their favorite watering hole and they had to call it a night. Outside, the buildings lining the streets were trimmed in glowing Christmas lights and the giant evergreen at the center of the busy square was decked out from the star on its top bough to its base.

A taxi pulled up to the sidewalk where the five bundled friends were standing huddled up together in the chilly, early-December air. Hugging the weapons expert and kissing her cheek, Quatre slurred, "G'nigh', Dove."

Giggling as she adjusted herself to stay upright in her leg braces, Anna held him just as tightly. "Good night, Tiger," she replied. She pecked his cheek as he pulled away and ruffled the hair at the top of his head as Trowa set upon her for a firm squeeze and a kiss for himself before he and his lover tumbled into the back of the taxi in their slightly inebriated states. 

Barton closed the door behind them as he and his friends laughed. "Get where you're gettin' safe, guys," he smirked with a wave out the window as the vehicle pulled out into the street. "See ya Monday!" At that, the cab rolled away to merge with traffic while the agents left behind waved after them.

"Damn, I forgot how funny Q-ball is when he's had a few," Maxwell snickered as he faced his teammates. Stretching his arms over his braided head, he yawned widely. Noting a few drifting, white flakes, he blinked up at the dark sky. "No stars," he thought aloud. "Looks like we're in for a good snowfall tonight-" 

He stopped himself in mid-sentence when he noticed one of the patrons stepping out of the bar. Sticking a cigarette into his mouth, the young man was more than easy on the eyes and he had taken to Duo's earlier flirting whenever they were in passing. Their eyes met and held for a moment until their mouths curled up in lopsided smirks.

Watching the new object of his attention saunter down the street, Agent Scythe announced distractedly, "I... uh... better get to my hotel room that I'm crashing in before it starts coming down." Quickly glancing back at his fellow Preventers, he waved. "'Night, guys." That said, he spun on his heels and hurried after the young man before he disappeared from sight.

Perfectly aware of what her former lover was up to, Anna's shoulders sagged. She shook her head with a frown and sighed deeply under her breath, "What am I going to do with him?" With a snort, she answered herself, "Just love him. Love him and let him be. That's all I can do."

She shivered when a cold breeze coursed through her. "Should have thought about a hat and gloves before I stepped out of my house earlier," she muttered with her breath hanging in the chilled air in a stream of vapor as she shoved her bare hands into the pockets of her purple, puffy down winter coat.

"Here," Wufei urged as he pulled her hair back to wrap his long, blue scarf around her exposed neck. Blinking widely, the redhead allowed him to lift the faux fur-trimmed hood of her coat up over her head and silently swooned as he handed a spare pair of black leather gloves to her. "Good thing I like to be prepared for anything," the Chinese agent smirked.

The redhead fought a blush and gave him a brilliant smile. Once she slipped the offered gloves onto her hands, she swooned all the more when he held an arm out to her. "And they say chivalry is dead," she chuckled as she slipped her arm through her partner's. 

As they turned in the opposite direction that Maxwell had taken to head for the center of the square where they had parked, Downs's metal braces that flanked the full lengths of the sides of her legs clicked quietly with each step she took.

"This is the longest you've been able to go without your wheelchair. How are you holding up?" Wufei asked, careful to not to come across as overly concerned when he peered over at her.

Unable to hide her excitement, Anna locked eyes with him as she beamed, "Really good. My back isn't really feeling any strain yet." 

No sooner had those words left her did she stumble in her next step enough that she had to lean heavily against the team leader to keep her balance. Snickering as he carefully helped her back onto her feet, she grinned sheepishly, "Of course, I'm still pretty buzzed, so this walking thing is a bit of a challenge." 

Chang laughed and took his time so that she had her footing before he navigated them down the street again. Squeezing his arm between them tighter against her aide, the weapons expert said sincerely, "Thanks again for being my designated driver tonight. I really needed this and wouldn't have been able to make it on my own."

"I'm glad that you asked me," Wufei responded, his own lips curling up into a wider grin. "It's no trouble on my part." Winking, he added, "Watching you and the others get lit up is way more entertaining when I've had time to sober up, anyway." At the punch to the arm that his giggling company gave him, he laughed.

He kept quiet about how surprised he had been that she called him with the request and not Duo. There was a definite rift in their tight bond that would likely fade in time, but it was definitely a sore matter for the redhead as far as where it stood for now. There was no point in bringing up anything that might hurt her.

Instead, Chang was soaking up their growing closeness and hoped to make a move soon while there was an still opportunity for him to do so... if he could just work up the nerve to make good on that. There had been ample chances for him over the last weeks, but like this situation, his nerves got the better of him.

Silently he realized there was one downside to agreeing to being designated driver- having to cut himself off before he was able to gulp down enough liquid courage to be able to say what he needed to say.

The snow shower around them began to increase with thicker, heavier flakes. When they were rounding the corner of the block, Anna questioned, "How come you and I haven't hooked up yet?"

Freezing in the middle of his next step, Wufei snapped his head at the other agent with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "W-wha-?" he sputtered, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Agent Fire paused and met his gaze once more as she shrugged, "You 'n me. You're the only guy on the team I haven't hooked up with and I've been wondering why that is." Her cheeks did blush when she heard herself and she ducked her head to stare downward. "Never mind, it was a stupid thing to mention," she brushed off.

Completely taken aback by her genuine curiosity over the matter, Wolf shook his head, insisting, "No, no. It's not stupid, Anna." Swallowing roughly, he asked timidly, "Are you... upset that we haven't been together like that?"

Removing her arm from his so she could take a few steps back, Downs looked to the side to hide her deepening blush as she laughed, "Damn buzz. I can never keep my mouth shut when I should." 

With a deep breath, she pulled together what little courage she had right then to look on her teammate and admitted in a loud rush, "I'm falling for you, okay!?" Shooting her arms overhead, she didn't have a moment to take in the shock on the other Preventer's face when she went on, "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did! But you're not interested, which is fine, so can we- umph!"

The world was spinning on its axis for her again, only this time it wasn't due to the alcohol. Instead it was Wufei's lips that had cut her off by pressing hard against hers as he latched onto her. Wide-eyed for a breath, the weapons expert's reeling mind hurried to assess the fact the object of her affections was kissing her so that she could close her eyes and return the exchange.

Grasping tightly onto one another, that kiss rapidly heated into a much more passionate one when their mouths opened and tongues explored. 

Every unspoken word between them and every hidden emotion was resonated in that moment when nothing else in the world mattered. The pair remained engaged like that until the need for air broke them apart, panting and flushed.

Chang rested his forehead against the redhead's as he told her breathlessly, "I have been interested in you the second we met, Anna. And I've only wanted you all the more since, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Blue eyes blinking, Anna stammered, "O-oh..." A mischievous glint filled her eyes at the processing of that information. "Your place is a lot closer than mine is," she suggested with a purr in her voice. "How fast do you think you could get us there?"

Perplexed, Wufei began, "Why do you ask-?" He was then cut off by another fiery kiss when the redhead clung onto him, making her intentions loud and clear. Gasping then losing himself in her, the team leader reciprocated what was being offered and threw all caution to the wind.

~ ~ ~ ~

Minutes later, Chang's front door was opened to him and Downs as they were locked in another deep kiss. 

Getting their bearings enough to close the darkened house up, the breathless pair hastily shed their coats and winter gear onto the floor in their scramble for the stairs. Along the way, they got in every peck and nibble they could sneak in.

Once they reached the master bedroom, the first light was switched on just before they collapsed onto the queen-sized bed in a heap of linked limbs. 

Biting her swollen bottom lip, Anna pushed herself up from lying back against the mattress beneath her soon-to-be lover and pulled off her green sweater while Wufei straddled her hips and sat up to remove his grey sweatshirt. As he descended upon his partner again to resume their deep kissing session to the tune of their sighs and moans, every fiber of his being was on fire in anticipation of what was about to come...

...then his ears picked up a soft, metallic click of the weapons expert's braces at her shifting beneath him at this same time that his right hand had reached the button and zipper of her jeans that he was trying to undo. 

That had the same effect of ice water being dumped on the team leader and he shot upright with a sharp gasp and wide, panic-filled eyes. Fighting for his breath, he stared down at the stunned redhead and whispered, "Oh my God."

Her own breath ragged, Anna propped herself up on hr bent arms, frowning, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't right," Wufei muttered as it took every bit of self control he had to pull himself off of the almost naked Preventer underneath of him. "I don't want to hurt you," he explained, gesturing to her braces.

Frustrated, Fire brushed back her loose curls that had fallen over her eyes when she sat up fully and growled, "Just fucking hurt me, damn it! I need this! I've wanted it for what feels like forever now!"

There was no question of how much she was longing for what they had been set upon. It was written all over her and in her blue eyes. And it was killing Chang to not take up her proposition, strip them both of their clothes and take her... except his conscience just couldn't let him go through with it now.

Smiling sadly, he lowered himself next to her and ran a hand over her snow-speckled hair. "I want this, too," he reassured. "More than you could ever know, believe me." Clasping a hand around one of hers, he said, "But it would kill me if something were to happen to you just because I couldn't control myself."

Wufei could see the protest that was about to come from the weapons expert and he wrapped his free arm around her waist to gently run his fingers over the long, angry scar along her back. "Please let me do the right thing here, Anna," he requested. "Besides not wanting to take advantage of you in the state you're in right now, I want our first time to be something we both remember as something we didn't just rush into." 

"First time?" his partner repeated. Tilting her head, she mused, "You mean... are you saying that you want this be a serious thing between us?"

Nodding, the Chinese agent replied, "Yes. I'm not just looking for a few nights to hook up but a real relationship." He paused for what more he wanted to get out, only to sigh, "I want to tell you that I love you, but that isn't right."

Anna gulped and began to shrink away when he cupped the side of her face and told her quietly, "Love is not a strong enough word to describe what I feel for you. Hell, the right word that really says it doesn't exist because nothing that's out there can do it justice." Her eyes welling up, his teammate's jaw fell open as she held her breath. 

Smirking, Chang went on, "So, I'll just have to leave it as a blank space until someone comes up with the right word to fill it." forcing down the lump in his own throat, his voice was thick emotion as he proclaimed in a whisper, "I blank you, Anna Downs."

The air that the weapons expert had been holding onto rushed out as stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wufei... I... that... that has to be the most romantic thing anyone's ever told me." Swelling in joy and love the likes of which she had never known until then, she smiled, "I blank you, too." Nodding firmly, she concurred, "We'll do this right, just like you said."

An overwhelming mix of relief, excitement and disbelief coursed through the team leader as he sagged heavily as the weight that he had been holding finally lifted. Onyx eyes stinging, he grinned from ear-to-ear and leaned in so that they could seal their pact with another sound kiss.

Reluctantly pulling back, Wufei pressed their foreheads together again with that wide smile still in place. "I'll find you some clothes to sleep in," he said. " If I'm going to have to restrain myself and be a gentleman tonight, you take my bed and I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"You realize this is a weird arrangement for me," Anna snickered as an eyebrow raised on her brow, "this whole crashing at a guy's house without having sex."

Chang chuckled, "Yea. But the waiting will make it something to look forward to when we can have that." His teammate nodded in agreement. He leaned in for another kiss and sighed when he forced himself to lean back again to say, "I'll go find those clothes..." Looking down at himself, he commented, "Then I'll need a cold shower before I can turn in."

Her head falling back, Anna laughed.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Heero had listened so intently to Wufei's recanting how he and Anna had become the couple that they were presently, that he hadn't taken a single note or made one personal assessment. Shaking his head back to return to the world of the living, he murmured, "Wow. I'm with Anna. That's probably the most romantic sentiment I've ever heard."

Shrugging, Chang smiled, "She inspires that out of me. But that happens when you really love someone. You're just inspired to say, do and experience things you never thought you were capable of. Anna wasn't my first girlfriend, but she introduced me to a lot of firsts in many aspects in my life."

The intern realized that much the same could be said of him when it came to Duo. Never before did he ever find himself attracted enough to another person to throw out every rule he had ever set for himself. And as he had discussed with the braided agent, that one night of passion turned into quite possibly the best shift in his life... one that he never would have imagined for himself.

But getting back on track to the heart of the meeting, Yuy checked his watch and told his client, "Few are fortunate enough to find what two of you and Quatre and Trowa have. I'm glad that you were able to find each other, especially since your line of work puts you all in challenging situations to have to overcome."

Frowning, he warned, "But many times, that kind of companionship isn't enough when there are particularly dark times to cope with. And not having an outlet for those demons will eventually catch up with even the strongest of people."

That was as far as Heero was willing to push his friend into seeking the help that he really needed. Up until that, he had allowed Wufei to conduct their first sit down to keep him comfortable. Now that there was a trust between them as a patient and counselor, there needed to be some give in the other direction.

Chang bit his lip and made no attempt to respond at first. Then the psych major pushed a bit harder. "I know how it would kill you if you had another nightmare, or a waking spell that triggered something in you, and Anna got more than a bruised cheek from just being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said quietly.

At that, the color in the team leader's face drained and his eyes grew at the memory of his lover surprising him with a picnic lunch in which he had snuck up upon her with a pistol only weeks before. His instinct should have reminded him then that Downs had a spare key to his home, but something had snapped in his only partially alert mind at the time that made him assume someone had broken in.

If he had fired before he noticed who he was aiming the gun at...

Shuddering, Wufei nodded shallowly. For nearly a year, he had denied and covered up the struggles he was dealing with... or more to the point- not dealing with. Maybe it was time to admit that what he thought was working actually was not.

Yuy checked his watch and smiled, "Well, congratulations. You've made it through your first counseling session. We've been in here for over an hour now."

Agent Wolf blinked in surprise as he replied, "Really?" Dumbfounded, he murmured, "Huh. I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." As the scholar snickered, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I'm not ready to bring up that night," he frowned deeply. "Not yet, at least. But I will agree that I need to at some point." 

Wearing the stoic mask that he normally kept on his face, Heero was inwardly elated to hear that come from his friend. "Good," he grinned. "You know where to find me for whenever you are ready, then." He was given a small nod.

This was a huge step. And it was not going to be an easy thing going forward, neither one of them were about to hope otherwise, but there was progress in knowing that Chang would be moving on.

"How is your staying with Duo going?" the Preventer inquired as he climbed to his feet and stretched his arms behind his head.

Stopping himself in the middle of the note that he was writing, the student blinked up at the officer as he stammered, "W-wha, oh." He collected himself to shrug nonchalantly, "Fine. We're getting along well."

Wufei smirked, "Good. I was wondering how that arrangement was going since I don't know the last time Maxwell ever had anyone spend any extended period of time with him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first guest he ever had. A few of us were putting out bets as to how long you would last before you either looked for somewhere else to stay or the two of you killed each other." 

The slightly awkwardness Yuy had over being asked about his living with Duo faded away at that and he laughed, "Well, I think it's safe to say whoever has us as making it through the whole week will be the likely winner. And let me guess, that would be Anna."

"No. She doesn't go in on bets involving Maxwell since she always bets in his favor, If she had her way, she'd have you moving in with him permanently," Chang answered, shaking his head. "Quatre said you would last the week. Trowa's already out since he put down that you'd be out in two days." Heero snickered and shook his own head.

His amused smile slipping, Wolf stated, "It was just a bet made in jest. Truth be told, everyone's hoping that Winner wins. We're all pulling for the two of you to make it."

Caught by surprise, Heero absorbed those words. Chang was not only saying that they hoped he and Duo would 'make it' through just the week. They were pulling for much more than that between them. 

Anna had already clued him into her silent wishing for them to get together. Hell, she was the reason they were living together in the first place. But hearing that the rest of the team was keen for the same... it was somehow... endearing. Of course, it was also unrealistic. 

"I hope no one's banking against those odds," the scholar heard himself comment. "They're going to be disappointed. 

Chuckling, Wufei told him, "Never say never. For a long time, I was convinced Anna and I would never get together and we couldn't be happier with where we are now." He glanced over at the door and a wistful smile curled his lips again as he declared softly, "I'm going to marry her some day."

Relieved to have the change in subject, Heero stood up and smirked, "You better." On his way to his cabinet, he asked, "When is the big move happening?"

"Next weekend," the team leader informed. "We planned on announcing that today, that the last of Anna's paperwork was filed and a new renter for her place is lined up. I also have a surprise for her that day with her Dad and my family coming to help us settle in and spend the weekend at our place."

Securing the notes he had taken into Chang's previously empty folder, the intern peered over his shoulder, smiling, "She'll love that." Closing the drawer, he reassured, "Your secret's safe with me. Whatever's said in this room stays in this room."

The agent bowed his head with a sincere, "Thanks, Yuy. For... well... all of this."

Aware that his friend was including their meeting as well as his not forcing anything out of him that he wasn't up for mentioning, Heero nodded firmly, "You're welcome." Storing the remainder of his notepad and pen in his desk, he followed Would back out onto the floor and rejoined the others at the workspace cluster.

Buried in their work, the rest of the team kept their focus on their monitors as they typed or kept on the phone calls that they were in the middle of when Wolf and Wing went to their desks. Out of respect for Chang's privacy and trying to not make a big deal about the session he had just been in, everyone carried on as through nothing had transpired earlier that morning.

However, there was quite the red mark on Maxwell's cheek that happened to be the length and width of a slender hand. Noting it, Wufei smirked and squeezed his lover's shoulder when he was about to walk past her. The corner of Anna's lip curled up at his touch, knowing that he was appreciative for her standing up for him.

Violet eyes flashed over to the scholar who fought the urge to laugh when he took in the mark on his roommate's face. The counselor didn't fault Downs in the slightest for the smack after she had been caught in the middle of an impossible situation that Maxwell had forced her into. 

Still, he gave the braided agent a small grin of encouragement that told him there were no hard feelings on either his part or Wufei's for the intervention.

A wave of relief washed over Duo and he sighed quietly with a lopsided grin for his former transgression before he resumed his typing.

Once Quatre hung up the receiver of his phone, the pack leader called over to him, "Agent Rock?"

"Yea?" the blonde replied, his eyes turning onto the Chinese young man across from him.

Turning on his computer, Wufei informed, "Anna has extra concealer with her. Any chance you work your magic on Scythe to cover up that bruise on his face? It looks like hell." The tension in the air immediately dissipated as his counterparts fell into hysterics. Looking over his shoulder, he gave the glaring Scythe a satisfied smirk.

His violet eyes rolling, Duo's grumbling quickly died off. Snorting, his mouth stretched into a smile in spite of himself and he shrugged, "Alright. I had that coming. Now back to work, everyone." The laughter ebbed and the agents went back to their business of sorting through Howard's dirty plate customers so that they could conduct background checks on all of them for possible links to who might be behind the Gundanium or a connection to Thomas Klein.

Perched back in the chair of his desk, Heero reached for his water bottle and gave his Bonsai tree a long drink. He then proceeded to unlock his drawers and removed the files of classified information that had been entrusted to him.

Taking a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to open, he peeled back the folder of the top report and dove into the world of the Preventers.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 1 of 2 tonight


	30. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 2 of 2 tonight. Weekly updates can be expected going forward.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 29  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[We will be who we are  
And they'll heal our scars, Sadness will be far away  
Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste  
As it keeps my heart and soul in its place  
And I will love with urgency... but not with haste  
-Lyrics to 'Not With Haste' performed by Mumford and Sons]

 

The next three days went in a blur for Heero.

Once he had opened Pandora's Box in the form of the Preventers' files of names and faces of some of the more hardened criminals, he was hooked. Odin was right, this internship was a huge opportunity for a psych major like himself.

Few counselors in the making would have their finger on the pulse of some of the darker minds out there. File after file led to another gateway of case studies the likes of which Yuy would never have been privy to in the classroom. As scary as most of the cases he was looking into might have been, he was intrigued more so than he had ever been since taking up his field of study.

Just like his friends, the scholar put in late nights in the hopes of connecting one, or more, of Howard's plate customers to their current mission. Many hours in later, there hadn't been a hit. But then, there were still a lot more names to go through and that meant the agents took their work home with them until someone found the trail of breadcrumbs that might lead them down the path they were in search of.

"A damned pedophile trying to cross borders. Damn it, Howard," Duo cursed under his breath as he closed up another folder and added it to the growing pile of discards that was at the center of his dining room table. "It makes my stomach churn to think that he shook hands with some of these bastards just so he could try to make ends meet."

Peering up from the pages he was sifting through, Heero looked at the braided agent sympathetically. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he commented. "At least he came clean with the names so the people in the mix who need to be behind bars can be taken in. And he gave the case a hell of a potential lead to who's behind that Gundanium once we come across them."

Maxwell slumped back against his chair as he dry washed his face and sighed deeply, "Yea. There is that." Shoulders sagging, he stared off ahead of himself without focusing on anything he was actually seeing. "Still it just... bugs me he ever had to stoop to this. If he knew who he was dealing with, he never would have stood for what he was doing, no matter how bad he needed the help."

At the rare revelation of a crack in the walls around his roommate, Yuy closed the folder he was reading and tilted his head. "It almost sounds like he's more of a father to you than a friend."

There was that moment of pause from Duo during which he considered how far he was willing to share. And like every such moment since meeting the scholar, he finally lowered his guard a little.

"He is," he nodded, his voice soft and his violet eyes settling on his roommate. And he's been 'more of a father than a friend' for a lot of people. It's just his nature. I think it's one of the few reasons why Lady Une was okay with letting him off the hook for his side business... well, that and Wufei's insisting that Howie was to be granted a full pardon."

Yuy was silently happy to have been trusted with that much from the agent and moved on to another subject. 

Thumbing over the next pile of folders in his stack, he muttered, "I'm starting to get an even deeper appreciation of what you and the others do. If these reports are any indication of what's out there and the kind of people you go up against, I have no idea how you're able to sleep at night."

At that, Maxwell lifted an eyebrow as he smirked, "Well, there are other... constructive ways to take the edge off that don't include 'sleeping.'" His friend snorted, rolling his prussian eyes and moving to go through the next file waiting for him.

Laughing, the Preventer soon turned serious and shrugged, "There's the knowing that we get the monster we're sent after that makes it a little easier for us. Not to say that we don't come across those cases that linger with us, but we hang on for the ones where we can really make a difference. As terrible as it was losing Meiran, being able to save all of those girls from that sex trade ring made her sacrifice worth it."

"I can definitely understand that," Heero grinned.

A thought coming over him, Duo frowned, "Did I ever apologize for putting you on the spot in seeing 'Fei earlier this week?"

The corner of his lip curling up, the intern answered, "My memory has lapsed in recalling, but you don't have to apologize for that. Your way of handling it was the only way he would have ever gone through with a session, so you made the right call. No need to be sorry for being a good friend."

He was given a warm, grateful smile.

Making some notes on his findings in the reports, Heero hinted, "You are going to have to patch things up with Anna, though. I believe that she's forgiven you, but I can also tell that she's still hurt about being used and I know you wouldn't want her harboring any bad feelings towards you. Try not to let that one get away. Friendships like the one you two have are rare and others like it have broken up for lesser offenses."

Caught by surprise at that, Scythe blinked widely at his former transgression. Biting his lip and gulping hard, he lowered his gaze. "I'll set up treating her out to lunch so we can catch up," he muttered. "We've been so busy, I hadn't had the chance to offer her a proper apology..." 

He lifted his violet eyes so that they fell back on the student. "Thanks," he said softly. Grinning, his roommate nodded while he kept jotting down on his pad of paper.

After a long silence between them, Maxwell puffed out a long breath and shot to his feet, announcing, "That's it! We're getting the hell out of here and away from these files for a while. Grab your stack and let's lock these up in the safe in my office." He took hold of the discard pile and the tower that he was still working on and headed down the hallway.

Blinking widely after him, Yuy called, "Where are we going? It's after eight o'clock."

"I don't know, but we need to take a break from all of this dark business," his host's fading voice resonated from down the long corridor. "I'll call the guys and we'll meet somewhere in the middle. I'm sure they'll be happy to get away for a little while too."

His eyes still enlarged, Heero stared at his stash of background documents and shrugged. He couldn't recall the last time he stopped himself in the middle of an assignment for a 'break,' but he supposed there was a first time for everything. 

Grabbing his files, the psych major quickly followed after his one-time transgression both down the hallway and into whatever he was planning.

* * * *

"So how are things progressing with the case?" Treize asked.

Lady Une propped her head up with a palm under her chin as she studied her husband's face on her laptop monitor. Sighing, she informed, "Slow but steady, as this stage of any investigation goes. We can't afford to miss any potential clues and every pair of eyes at our disposal are looking through the reports we're gathered."

Nodding, the politician smiled, "Good. Then everything is going as it should. I have every faith that you and the team will get to the bottom of this. Just keep doing what you do best and the world will continue to be a safer place."

That encouragement meant more to the Commander than she could ever say... especially right at that moment with so much on her mind. "God, I miss you," she breathed, hanging onto a fine thread of control over her emotions to keep herself from tearing up.

"I miss you, too," Khushrenada responded as quietly. "Just a couple more days and I'll be spending a long weekend at home with you again and I know those days are going to drag until then."

Middie nodded, giggling, "That is how it typically works out." Almost afraid to ask, she inquired, "Any rumbling in Congress about the case? I could only assume that if all levels of security are on high alert that it must have reached the Senate and House of Representatives by now."

Treize frowned, "Yes, there are some who had overheard some of the warnings and good news always spreads fast around Washington once that happens." Leaning towards his camera, he urged, "But don't worry about any of that. The Preventers are being entrusted with every level of the search and recovery of any threat involved. If I ever hear otherwise, you know I'll handle it from here."

He would. Lady Une wasn't about to question that. It was only going to serve as another thing for her to fret over... all of the attention that was being drawn to her team. Failure was not an option when it came to finding and apprehending the people behind... whatever nightmares they were conducting.

Of course, there were far more questions surrounding the mission than there were answers since no one knew what kind of hit was about to be attempted... or who the intended targets might be. But then, that was the nature of this particular beast and the Preventers would simply have to cope with the challenges.

"So, anything else going on that I need to know about?" the Senator grinned, arms folding across his chest as he reclined back in his chair.

Her own smile returning, his wife shook her head, "No. Nothing new to report that can't wait until you come home. And you really should get ready to turn in, as late as it's getting out there on the east coast." 

Khushrenada winked as he chuckled, "Yes, Mom." 

Unbeknownst to him, the endearment struck his bride, but she managed to reel back any physical reaction that he could see. Beneath the surface of her desk, however, her hand rested over her abdomen as she swallowed roughly. 

"Good night, my lady," Treize murmured. "I love you."

Holding onto her smile, Middie replied, "I love you, too. Good night, my heart."

At the blackening of her screen when the call was disconnected, she gulped once more and said softly, "I'm pregnant..."

* * * *

[Flashback]

The last few weeks of sobriety hadn't been easy. But Trowa was pulling through thanks to the patience of his partner and friends. There were many middle-of-the-night calls to his teammates that had always been answered whenever he needed someone to talk to or to have some company that would take his mind off his urges.

And he knew that he still had a long road ahead of him, but that wasn't about to stop Barton from going through with a very big decision. He knew where he stood with Winner... all that he could do was hope that his lover was on the same page when he slid over a small, black box when they sat down together for lunch in their dining room.

Lowering his glass of water, Quatre's eyes grew wide as saucers as he stared in shock at the offering. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the velvet case.

"Open it and find out," Trowa snickered, shaking his head in amusement.

Winner met his partner's gaze and peered back down at the box as he opened the lid to reveal two gold bands with matching lace etchings that wove around them with diamond flake accents. Gasping, he shot his head back up, his jaw hanging open.

Biting his lip, Night took a deep breath and informed, "They're promise bands to be worn as wedding bands later." 

As he reached across the table to take Rock's free hand into one of his own, he said, "There's not another person in the world I could see spending the rest of my life with. So, I want us to be exclusive going forward with the intention of marrying some day... when life isn't so scrambled... if you'll accept, of course."

His eyes stinging, the blonde smirked, "Why am I not surprised you're not one to make a typical proposal?" 

Quickly rising to his feet, he rounded the table and perched himself in his lover's lap as he wrapped his arms around the taller agent' neck. "Of course, I accept," he grinned widely.

A rush of air leaving him in a sigh, Trowa bent down to swoop in for a sound kiss that officially consummated their engagement.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Great call for this, Duo," Quatre sighed in content as their waitress finished passing around the root beer floats and sundaes that had been ordered for the team of Preventers that shared a booth at an all-night diner. Taking a sip from his chilled glass, the human resource representative smiled, "I know I needed this."

Nodding as he dipped his spoon into his bowl of ice cream, Maxwell smirked, "I figured we all might with the hours we've been putting in."

Still dumbfounded by the whole outing, Heero had to ask, "So, you're all used to randomly getting together at all odd hours of the day and night just for dessert?"

Anna shrugged, giggling, "Well, it's not always dessert. Sometimes it's a sleep over at one of our places, other times it's hitting the arcade, a movie, a random live show that's within driving distance. Or we'll stop out for drinks if we've had a particularly rough stretch of days. We haven't hit that wall quite yet."

Yuy hummed, his eyebrows rising. Since he never had a band of friends before, he had never been included in such simple bonding ventures. But he was definitely getting used to them... and enjoying them regardless of how disruptive they may have been to productivity.

Raising a finger, Trowa warned, "The only rule is we never talk shop. We're hanging out to get away from that, so anyone who slips and mentions work gets a kick to the shins from the person across from them." His fellow Preventers snickered and nodded.

"We need something good to discuss," Wufei suggested. 

Tapping her spoon on the edge of the booth, his redheaded lover proclaimed, "Yea, like wedding plans." Under the table, she light tapped the legs of the happy couple across from her as she grinned, "We've already had the engagement party. You have the rings. When's the big day?"

Barton and Winner exchanged wide eyes before they smiled back at her sheepishly, at the same time all attention had fallen upon them. "Well, to be honest, we still haven't solidified anything yet," the Arabian admitted. "But come to think of it now, I suppose we should get on that."

"You guys sure you're ready to be the first married off pair of the team?" Duo teased good-naturedly. "You can kiss all the good times away once you say those 'I do's'."

At that, Trowa flicked a spoonful of vanilla ice cream from his sundae at his braided friend to have the glob fall perfectly into his lap. With a yelp, Maxwell grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the chilly 'weapon' before it could stain his jean shorts too badly as his friends howled with laughter. 

Shaking his head, Scythe grinned in spite of himself while waving off a couple wide eyes from the handful of scattered patrons throughout the diner.

Barton hiked his shoulders, asked, "Who says the fun has to end after marriage?" 

He draped an arm around his beaming partner and stated, "I expected we'll still be every bit as troublesome and adventurous as we are now. Sure, some aspects might slow down a bit as far as our definitions of an exciting night, but we'll still be the same people we are now." Winner nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think marrying would push you into retiring from the Preventers?" Heero inquired, earning himself a swift kick to his shin that brought on a loud, 'Ow!' from him. Half-wincing-half-glaring at his roommate ahead of him, he rubbed his leg.

An apologetic grin on his lips, Duo told him, "Sorry, 'Ro. Rules are rules. You mentioned work."

To the tune of chuckles from the others, the scholar got over his anger fast and smirked. "That I did," he nodded firmly. "But now you did by saying the 'w' word, as well." That being his only warning, he shot the toes of his foot against the shin of his counterpart. 

Hissing out a curse at the initial contact, Scythe nursed his shin with a closed violet eye but laughed all the same with the rest of his crew. "The kid learns fast," he gritted out through the slight pain.

"Without saying anything to get a kick, I'll simply answer 'no' to your question, Yuy," Trowa sniggered. "Neither of us are about to give up what we're good at." Waving a finger at Anna, who had been watching and listening to him intently for a slip, he exclaimed, "Ha! You can't get me for that! Drop your foot, boo." 

Downs pouted and retracted her legs that she had been in the process of lifting to nail him at the first opportunity. "The night's still young, babe," she giggled. "Your time will come and I'll be ready."

So the game continued. And Heero smirked in anticipation of how it would play out.

* * * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn it," Mueller hissed under his breath as his gloved fingers typed over Chang's keyboard. "I just can't hack into any of their systems. They're definitely using a different firewall than the one the rest of us in this building have been assigned to. Everything they're working on is locked behind air-tight security."

Zechs' blood boiled at that. Peering over Quatre's station, he growled out, "How the hell did those little bastards get access to better safeguards than the rest of us?"

Just behind him, Noin continued to shine the brilliant flashlight in her hands over them so that they could work without alerting anyone outside to there being life on the floor by turning the overhead lights on. "Barton," she mused aloud. "He's their IT guru. He probably found a way to work around the system we all have and tweaked it to his preferences."

Holding his tongue, Mueller swallowed his pride. Though he was his team's computer and internet expert, he wasn't close to touching Trowa's skills to being able to alter government firewalls. It was another in a long list of reasons why he couldn't stand the Latin Preventer and his comrades.

Off a few feet away, Alex and Trent ran the beams of their flashlights over the rec area. 

"Would you get a load of this?" the blonde agent huffed as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "It's a damned amusement park. And they expect everyone else to take them seriously?"

"Yea," his counterpart snorted bitterly. "What a joke."

Keeping his voice low, Zechs snapped at them, "Hey, guys. Get over here are start picking some drawers open. We don't have all night and it won't be long before the security cameras go back up." The two rushed back to the cluster and removed the long, find needles from the pockets of their black pants on their way to different desks.

Merquise held his flashlight under his chin as he maneuvered his own picks in the largest drawer of Chang's work area. "Come on. Come on," he muttered under his breath while his teammates worked to open their personal rival's drawers, leaving Yuy's as the only one they couldn't breech at the moment. 

"Ha!" the tall ring leader exclaimed when he heard a metallic click and turned the lock to gain the access he had coveted. All around him, he heard the same sound from the Preventer's stations as he reached the handle of the drawer. Pulling it open, he smirked, "Now Let's see what we have in her-" 

A series of loud 'Pop's filled the air to cut him off at the same moment a rush of air followed by a cloud of dust, streamers and glitter shot up to cover him and his coconspirators. Crying out in surprise, the stunned agents backed away to cough and frantically wipe at their closed eyes to clear them.

Still crying to catch his breath, Trent cried, "What the fuck?!"

"They rigged this place with booby-traps!" Noin exclaimed as cleansing tears rolled down her powered face. 

With the glow of her flashlight shining inside the drawer of Anna's desk that she had opened, the young woman found nothing inside but the emptied gag can that had been set to go off with a wire linked to the lock's interior, same as in the other desks. 

The soft turn of a key wouldn't have been enough to set the trigger off... but the rough jimmying of a pick was more than enough movement to spring the lids loose as soon as the desks were opened.

And just beyond those cans were simple, white sheets of paper with the same message written in bold letters of black marker. 'Surprise. Turn around and walk away, Asshole.'

Merquise slammed his fist on Chang's desk after reading the note in his drawer. "Those little bastards!" he shouted in rage. That blinding anger immediately shifted to panic when he noted the mess that had been left all around the floor... a mess that there was no possible time to clean up.

"We have to go!" Zechs barked out as he glared his reddening eyes at his crew. "Now!"

Not needing to be told twice, his fellow federal agents rushed for the stairwell with their tails between their legs before the security camera that Mueller had jammed came back up.

* * * *

The light banter at the agents' booth went on for two more hours, long after they had finished their treats. During that time, everyone had earned at least a couple of swift kicks to their shins and they all risked losing their voices from the resounding laughter that their game garnered

Sore as he was, Heero couldn't have enjoyed himself more. He might walk a little funny the next day, but the social experience was more than worth it. And somehow knowing that Barton and Winner would be staying on with the Preventers came as a relief to him as he couldn't imagine the tight band ever being separated.

Finally, with a great deal of reluctance, Wufei sighed, "We probably should head back. It is a work night- OW! Damn it, Winner!" Wincing as he rubbed his right shin under the booth, he grumbled, "That's was end of the conversation and in fair play."

Chortling, Quatre ducked his head with a sincere, "Sorry. Reflex." 

Suddenly, five different bright rings filled the air and the Preventers all but leapt in their seats at the sound. Wide-eyed, they removed their cell phones to answer the alerts at the touch of a couple of buttons so that the ringing ended... then they all broke into a round of laughter once more and high-fived one another in celebration.

Frowning in confusion, Heero pressed, "What's going on?"

"Oh, just our desks being broken into," Duo snickered. "That was the alarms we had rigged along with a couple other surprises for whoever got in."

Anna smirked, "And it's pretty obvious who it was since five of the six desks were under siege at same time."

Yuy had known of the traps his friends had set. He had hoped such measures wouldn't be necessary and that their rivals in the federal building would have been big enough to not stoop to such lows for a little piece of the now infamous case. 

But since those hopes gave the likes of Zechs and his goons more credit than they deserved, the scholar smiled in the relief that fortunately the FBI agents had underestimated the Preventers yet again.

* * * *

"I want the contents of this circulating through the ranks to be added to our list of targets."

"On it. Will this take precedence over our original plan?"

A sealed manila envelope was handed over. "No. We conduct business as usual. Consider this a fun little... side project to fit in along the way."

Oh, he liked side projects. A stubbly lip tugged up in a lopsided grin when he opened the offering and peered inside before he peered back at his boss.

"Yes, sir."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update 2 of 2 tonight. Weekly updates can be expected going forward.


	31. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 updated chapter until next week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 30  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
-Lyrics to 'You Look Good In My Shirt' performed by Keith Urban]

 

Heero smiled to himself when he heard the muffled buzz of the alarm clock going off behind the closed door of Duo's bedroom. 

That bright sound was soon followed by a series of stifled shuffling, a crash born of frantic scrambling that most likely let to the agent's falling out of his bed when the unexpected ringing stirred him from his sleep.

After a bit more shuffling, the ringing came to a stop and the door opened to reveal a very disheveled and perplexed Maxwell. Dressed in only a white T-shirt and gray sleep shorts, the officer's socked feet padded down the hallway towards the kitchen where the scholar was cooking their breakfast. 

His braid barely hanging onto what hairs weren't sticking out at the sides, Duo blinked his violet eyes at his roommate. "'Ro?" he greeted, his voice husky with sleep. Pointing back down the corridor over his shoulder, he asked, "Why did my alarm go off?"

Peering back at his friend as he flipped over the pancakes on the grill, Yuy answered flatly, "Because I set it last night before you went to bed."

All the more confused, the tired agent dropped his arm at his side and frowned with little luster, "You set my alarm last night?" Rubbing his face with his hands, he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Six 'o three in the morning now," the counselor replied after checking the digital clock on the stove's control panel.

Maxwell shook his head, clearly bewildered as he continued to shake off his fatigue and couldn't muster the energy to decide whether he was really awake or dreaming. He inquired in his daze, "Why am I up at six o' three in the morning?"

The corner of his mouth curling up, Heero turned the burner off and removed the pancakes from the grill while informing, "Because you've been late to work every day this week except for Monday. And that was only an exception because you decided to take Wufei by surprise with your intervention. I figured while I'm living here, I could help you set a higher standard for yourself by pulling you into a new routine of taking some pride and showing up at the office on time for a change."

At that, it set in for Duo that, in fact, he really was awake and his jaw fell open. "Whoa, hang on!" he shouted, eyes glaring and arms tossed into the air. "I didn't think your staying here was going to mean that I'd have to adjust to your crazy way of life to wake up at the crack of dawn just to-" He cut himself off when his nose picked up a scent, he sniffed the air and his mouth watered. "Is that... cinnamon buns I smell?"

No sooner had he asked did the timer on the stove let out a single, bright ring. "Yep," Heero smirked on his way to the oven. Shoving his hands into the protective mitts hanging off the side of the adjacent refrigerator, he bent down to remove the tray inside as he said, "I knew you wouldn't be thrilled with me, so I figured these might take some of the edge off."

Feeling his stomach rumbling at the sight of the buns that were revealed, the braided agent harrumphed. "You live," he declared, shuffling his way to the dining room table. Before he even sat down, the scholar lowered a cup of fresh coffee next to his setting. "And you even get a smile from me at this Godforsaken hour," he grinned.

"I also figured you wouldn't want to miss catching the aftermath of the traps that were sprung last night," Yuy commented while he finished plating their meal and took to his own place across from his host. "After all the work we went through, it'd be a shame to miss that before the mess is cleaned up."

Eyebrow raising as he lowered his mug from his lips, Maxwell admitted, "Yea, you make a point there." Staring at his plate of food, he insisted, "Now no more talking. It's too early for that nonsense. We'll speak again after I finish this and get dressed."

Snickering, Heero nodded firmly, "Alright." 

With that promise, they enjoyed their meal and company and the companionable silence that they had become accustomed to when there was no need for words between them.

* * * *

[Flashback]

Anna sighed as she returned to the world of the living at the bright light that burned through her closed eyelids. Already feeling the start of the hellacious hangover brought on from a little too much drinking the night before, she yawned and kept her eyes shut as she grabbed one of pillows her head was not currently lying on and threw it over her face to shield herself from the sunlight filling her room.

"Good morning," a familiar voice chuckled softly.

Underneath the white-cased pillow, the redhead's bloodshot eyes flew open as wide as they could as she gasped sharply. Throwing herself upright, she immediately regretted it since it only made the room spin and her stomach lurch as she struggled to focus on her surroundings. 

By the time she was no longer seeing three of everything, she watched Chang continue his leisurely stroll towards her with a tray of food complete with a glass of orange juice, another of water and a bottle of pedialite. 

It took a couple of breaths for Down's surprise to fade in both remembering where she was, how she got there and the incredibly sweet gesture that her teammate had made. "'Morning, Wufei," she managed, a full smile spreading across her lips as the tray was propped up to hover over her lap. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble of this."

Shaking his head, Wolf reassured, "It wasn't any trouble at all. I just figured you could use something in your stomach to help take the edge off from our outing last night." 

He sat himself down at the weapons expert's feet and really drank her in, his mouth going dry at seeing how the white Milwaukee Brewer shirt he had given her to sleep in fell on her with a waterfall of disheveled red curls around it. Though the top was broader in the shoulders for his more muscular arms and therefore loose on her, the fit around did wonders for how the blue 'M' with gold trim accentuated her chest and cinched at her tight abdomen.

"Damn. You definitely wear that better than I ever did," Chang heard himself say before he could stop himself... and immediately blushing for it.

Just as taken aback by the comment, Anna peered up at him with a slight hint of crimson on her own cheeks. "Thanks," she giggled shyly, ducking her head a bit while she combed back a few hairs from the sides of her face with a run of her fingers over the top of her head. "But I know I must look like hell right now. The morning after partying was never a good look for me."

Shrugging as she took a couple long swigs from the bottle of pedialite, Wufei replied earnestly, "I think you look beautiful no matter what." 

The redhead gazed in disbelief at him, set the drink aside and smiled. Carefully setting the tray aside, she got onto her knees and crawled the short distance between them to claim a sound kiss that was returned without pause. "So my drunken brain didn't make up our conversation last night?" she asked when they pulled apart and their eyes locked once more.

"Nope," Chang smirked, only to have the curve of his lips droop as a thought came to mind. "At least, that's if you still want to be with me once the board meets this week to fire me."

Quickly turning serious, Downs stated, "First off, I'm making a commitment to you no matter what. Secondly, I'm still going to be optimistic that you'll be reinstated."

Frowning, the Chinese agent sighed, "We can't get our hopes up, Anna. There's no guarantee-"

His newly established girlfriend growled, "Nothing in life's guaranteed, Chang. But you want to fight and so do the rest of us. That much you can count on. So no matter what gets throw at us, we sink or we swim together, just like you've always told us as our team leader. Got it?"

All the more in love for her devotion, Wufei chuckled and nodded firmly. "Got it," he murmured. And leaning in, he went for another kiss to distract him from his wondering over his unknown future.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Wearing the white, Milwaukee Brewers T-shirt that she had inherited after that morning, Anna nearly choked on the latte she was in the middle of drinking when she, Wufei Trowa and Quatre turned around in surprise to watch their teammate and counselor walking up to wait for the elevator with them in the federal building's lobby. 

"Maxwell? Is that really you?" Chang asked. 

Rolling his eyes, Duo snorted, "Yea, it's me. Get over it fast, people. I'm going to be here all day thanks to this guy since he thinks I need to take more pride in myself to get here on time." Heero chuckled when his roommate gestured to him.

His visible emerald eye growing anew, Barton smiled to the intern, "Holy shit. And you're still alive. I'm impressed. Few things are more important to him than his sleep."

Winner laughed, "Your living arrangement must be working out for Shinigami to not have made an appearance so he could claim your soul."

The weapons expert giggled, "Except I'll bet that you thought ahead enough to have had food waiting to soften the blow."

"I might have been in the middle of making breakfast," Yuy grinned as he and his one-night-stand came to a stop in their joining the rest of the group. "I threw in some cinnamon rolls to literally sweeten the deal."

Lifting her to-go cup of tea, Anna laughed, "Ah, there it is. It didn't take you long to figure out how to tame the beast." With the exception of her glaring, braided friend, the rest of her team joined in on her chortling.

As his counterparts calmed down, Duo grumbled, "I hate all of you." 

That only served to have the lot fall into louder hysterics as the arrival of the elevator was announced with a bright ring. Stepping through the opening doors of the lift, the tight band was taken up to their floor and they fell quiet in anticipation of what they were about to walk in on once they reached their floor.

Rounding the column to see the carnage that was laid out before them, the team threw fists in the air, high-fived, laughed, cheered and reveled in their successful ploy to get back at their would-be assailants. Their desks and the floor were covered in streamers, white powder, glitter and coloring and along the carpet, traced out footprints leading to the exit for the stairway told the tale of the fast getaway.

Even Heero had to let out satisfied laughter at the sight... and he couldn't help but feel good about being brought into the fold to join in on their victory.

Wolf gave Night a firm smack on his shoulder blade as he praised, "Sheer genius, Barton. The only thing that would have made this better was being able to see their faces when those cans went off."

Still snickering, Trowa winked at the team leader as he reported, "Actually, I had that covered, too." Gesturing to the ceiling over the work stations, he shared, "I had miniature video cameras installed behind the tiles to cover every angle while we were away."

"I want copies of the feeds," Duo sniggered, raising a hand as his cohorts all did the same while announcing, 'Me, too's. 

Nodding, Barton removed a stack of CDs that he passed around. "The data was sent to my personal computer and I digitally recorded these last night for everyone," he smirked with his lover beaming in pride at him. "Quatre and I spent over an hour watching and rewinding our copy when we got home."

Wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, Anna shook her head and accepted the case of her CD. "God, I can't wait to check this out. It's going to make the cleanup around here totally worth it," she stated.

Chang frowned, "Well, I hate to put a damper on this, everyone, but we now know we have a very real problem on our hands. If Zechs and his clan were bold enough to try to break into our desks for information on the case, there could be other threats like them who want in on the investigation. We can't have any loose ends in securing everything we touch to keep it from falling in anyone's hands who isn't a part of this team."

"Well said, Agent Wolf," Lady Une smiled as she appeared from around the elevator wall. Taken aback by her unexpected presence, the agents blinked widely and stood smartly in greeting her. "I was in the ladies' room when I heard all of you arrive and thought I'd listen in on what the hell had happened to your work station," she informed with an amused grin.

Lifting her chin to the mess, she said, "I wasn't about to miss the reason behind... that. And I must say I'm impressed with the efforts you all went to in to getting one over on Merquise and his pack of fools." She turned to Trowa and snapped her fingers before she held the same hand out to him. "I'll take my copy of your recorded feed, please," she giggled.

Without hesitating, Night produced her encased CD and slipped it into her fingers as he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

The Commander frowned, "As entertaining as this is, Wufei's right. We now know beyond any doubt that we're targets. Zechs, Noin and the Three Stooges are surely not the only ones in this building who are going to want some part in this case. Anyone who wants in could be attempting more clever ways of breaching our security in the future. Be mindful of how you're saving your work and, as always, no discussing anything about the mission outside of this group."

Heero tilted his head, asking, "Why not go to HR or over Zechs' head to their supervisors with that footage to have them reprimanded... if not dishonorably discharged?"

Facing him, Middie responded, "Because they will stay away for a while now that they've been warned. If they should step out of line by stooping to levels of this again, then I won't hesitate to see that they're punished." 

"No weapon is efficient if it's not wielded wisely," Anna commented.

Lady Une smiled to her, "Exactly." Pinching her CD case between her fingers to hold it up, she went on, "This will be used, if necessary. Until then, it would be best if our 'friends' backed off to lick their wounds without knowing what we have on them. Should they take a more personal and hurtful strike on us, this will end them."

The scholar smirked, "Got it. Smart call." The Preventers nodded to back the sentiment.

With another gesture to the work station, Middie ordered, "Alright, everyone, get to cleaning up around here and get back on track with the case." Not needing to be told twice, her team broke off for their desks and started to clear the area... except for Wufei.

A small frown on his lips as he watched the Commander head for her office, he followed a few paces behind and closed the door behind himself. Spinning in his direction, Middie blinked widely. "Yes, Agent Wolf?" she greeted in concern. "Is everything okay?"

Smiling, Chang replied, "I just wanted to say congratulations on the baby."

Her jaw dropping and brown eyes growing, Lady Une lowered herself into her leather chair behind her desk. "H-how on Earth did you know?" she breathed.

Shrugging, the Chinese agent grinned, "I have two older sisters who happen to be professional breeders with their husbands. So, I picked up on the early signs right away. Frequent bathroom visits, flushed skin, mood swings and the fact that you've stopped having your regular morning coffee at the start of the day." Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Yuy's not the only one who picks up on things."

"Yes, I see," Middie giggled, her head shaking. "Well done. And thank you for the congratulations. I only found out a few nights ago."

Genuinely curious, Wufei inquired, "Does Treize know?"

Deflating at the mention of her husband, the Commander sighed, "Not yet. I just can't see this being announced to him over a video call." She brightened a bit as she continued, "But he is going to be home starting tomorrow night and I plan on telling him face-to-face right away. Until then, if this could stay between us I would appreciate it. We'll bring the news to the others on Monday when we stop in together."

Chang bowed his head and reassured, "Of course." He turned on his heels and headed for the door when he stopped just short of the automatic opening sensor. "For what it's worth," he began, turning his head over his shoulder so their gazed could meet, he stated, "I think you're going to make a great mother. Considering the lot of us that you have to look after, you already have a great head start."

Sincerely touched by those words, Middie's eyes misted over and she gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Wufei," she whispered. "That... is worth a lot. It means more to me than you could ever know."

Winking, the team leader smiled back and stepped ahead as the door opened to him. Once her office was sealed off again, the Commander wiped a stray tear and smiled wistfully as she rested a hand over her abdomen.

Duo and Anna had set out to the supply closet by the bathroom to retrieve handfuls of trash bags, paper towels and desk cleaners. As they opened the room up, the braided agent chewed on the inside of the cheek in seeing the opportunity that was laid out to him now that he was alone with the redhead. 

"Hey, Annie?" he began as he reached for an armful of supplies. The weapons expert looked to him, humming an affirmative. "Did you and Wufei have plans for lunch tomorrow?"

Caught off guard by the inquiry, Downs thought a moment while she took a fistful of garbage bags and responded, "Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?"

Maxwell cleared his throat. "I was hoping maybe I could take you out for a nice one at one of the restaurants. Your pick where. My treat."

There was no need for explanation as to why he was offering. Anna hasn't missed the significance behind it if how she snapped her head in his direction with wide, blue eyes was any indication. Her shock quickly passed and she smiled brightly, "Sounds good. Thanks."

In that instant, there was a wave of conflicting emotions from Duo. The first was his guilt for initially thinking she might make him grovel and the second was his profound gratitude for having such an understanding friend in his life. Swallowing roughly, he nodded in appreciation before they headed back for the work station.

From start to finish, it took the Preventers just shy of two hours to have all of their desks and the flat carpet cleaned. But no one complained or regretted their little ploy.

* * * *

Another couple of hours passed before the tight band of friends realized that they were about to work right through lunch and any opportunity to grab a bite in the building's cafeteria. Needing the unwind from their concentrated work, they headed down to the practically emptied food court and took up a couple plates of food simply to go through the motions of eating rather than feeding their ignored appetites.

"So to reiterate this morning's discussion," Trowa opened as he looked over to Heero and Duo across from him, "things must be working out with your arrangement if you're both still alive after staying under the same roof together for close to a week now." 

Quatre and Anna exchanged small smiles when they glanced at each other and Wufei made sure not to react as he drank from his water bottle.

In those subtle reactions to Barton's sentiment, Yuy was immediately reminded of his meeting with Agent Wolf. 'We're all pulling for the two of you to make it,' Chang told him. Even at that time, the scholar was aware that they were pulling for more than just their getting through the week.

But they had never taken into account that Heero had no idea where his feelings stood for Maxwell... not to mention how his braided roommate was dead set against committing to anyone.

Completely out of the loop on that much, Duo missed what was being hinted by Agent Night and snickered, "I'm not as impossible to live with as you all must have thought. And none of you will ever know the sheer joy that it is to stay with me. Right, Heero?"

Somehow knowing that he was being pulled along into a joke, Yuy rolled his Prussian eyes and sighed, "Oh, yes. It's bliss." His friends laughed and shook their heads as Agent Scythe gave him a light nudge.

"You see," Maxwell snickered, "You do have a sense of humor in there somewhere." The counselor responded with a smirk, silently relieved to be able to keep up with the others and feeling like more and more a part of the group.

Finishing the last bite of his sandwich, Quatre reached for his bag of chips next and inquired, "When do you head back to your dorm for the rest of the semester?"

Heero informed, "Sunday morning. The facilities will be open again at noon, so I'll be heading back right away so I get ready to finish out the rest of the semester." He grinned to his host, "Besides, I wouldn't want to put you out any more than I already have."

Violet eyes blinking, Duo assured, "You haven't been putting me out, 'Ro." Quickly putting on his jester smile, he shrugged, "But I do understand wanting to get back into the swing of things."

What flicker of hope the other Preventers had witnessed spark between the pair dissipated at that and their shoulders drooped along with the corners of their mouths.

Under his breath, Barton murmured by his lover's ear, "And so the show continues. Good thing I reclined the chairs back pretty far and ordered more popcorn." Winner fought to gulp down his water mid-drink, just managing to keep from spitting it out.

Minutes later, the agents and the counselor were riding in the elevator to return to their seventh floor when they came to a stop at the lobby to pickup whomever had called for a lift. When the double doors slid open, their eyes grew wide at the five equally shocked faces staring back at them.

With baseball caps on their heads Zechs and his goons' shifted uncomfortably and trained their expressions into emotionless masks, but there was a great deal of wheel turning in their heads. To take the steps or wait for the other elevator now would only make them appear as cowards for running from their nemesis. They simply could not have that over their heads and so there was only one option for them. 

Keeping their eyes and heads forward, the FBI agents made no sound or acknowledged the other officers right behind them.

However, the peeks of multicolored lock strands beneath the ball caps that they were wearing told an incredible tale of how they all must have worked tirelessly the night before to clean their hair of the hair dye that they had been sprayed with. They were going to be dealing with those rainbow hues for over a week, drawing attention and questions from everyone else in the building.

Anna was the first to nearly break the silence during the ride and had to slap a hand over her mouth when a bubble of a muffled laugh broke from her pursed lips. Closing her eyes, her entire body shook as she had to lean against her choking lover as Wufei almost cracked at her struggle. 

Trowa and Quatre where wheezing and whimpering from how badly they were containing themselves while almost doubling over. 

Even Heero felt his composure slipping at the sight of Duo's face turning several hues as he bit his bottom lip hard. Dropping his head to stare at the floor, the scholar grasped onto what few shreds of his self-control were still intact.

For their parts, Merquise and his teammates continued to bore glares into the doors ahead of them as their fists clenched at their sides and bodies tensed in their having to deal with the humiliation. They had been caught in the act of a serious offense and would have to take it on the chin for a while... no matter how much it killed them.

It was the longest forty seconds of their lives when the bell announcing their arrival at the sixth floor rang and there was a collective, deep breath of relief from all of them as the doors opened.

But before they could make their fast escape, Maxwell taunted, "Love the new looks, gang. They really bring out your eyes."

Growling and gritting their teeth, their challengers could not rush out of the elevator fast enough without looking back. As soon as the lift closed again, Yuy and the Preventers all but collapsed into the hysterics that they had been holding back.

"You know, we probably should have shown a little more professionalism," Heero stated once the lift continued their ride to the seventh floor. To the wide eyes that fell on him at the stunned silence that filled the room, he chortled, "I can't believe you all bought that. What are we planning for them next?"

For the rest of their climb, anyone walking past the elevator shaft on any of the federal building's floors could hear the Preventers boisterous laughter.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 updated chapter until next week


	32. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter weekly update

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 31  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
-Lyrics to 'Cups (When I'm Gone)' performed by Anna Kendrick]

 

Another dead end.

Sighing, Heero closed a particularly thick file of background information on another of Howard's clients. For the near hour that going through page after page of intensive research, those efforts came up with nothing to link that particular suspect to the Preventer's case. 

However, there was a growing pile of reports on Wufei's desk for those discards that would need to be further researched by local police... or if need be, the other federal bureaus for the more serious offenders. 

They were being deemed the 'Sloppy Seconds' by the agents since they had their first shot at them, only to pass them off to another agent of officer to deal with what was left.

Prussian eyes roaming over his friends, Yuy could see how the long days and nights of the same focused attention to each file only to have to toss their potential lead aside was beginning to take its toll on everyone.

Even Duo and Anna had lost the light in their eyes as well as their lively, chatty personas. The Preventers just looked tired and disappointed in coming so close to a break in their investigation only to find that they were still so far in getting anywhere. Their shoulders were heavy with the burden of getting to the bottom of the mystery behind the Gundanium, making Yuy fear when they would snap from frustration. 

A great responsibility had fallen upon them and it was only a matter of time before the pressure cracked them if there was not a breakthrough soon...

...except he hadn't seen firsthand just how much they could take on.

* * * *

[Flashback]

"Agent Night, we called upon you first as this is going to be a very brief interview, considering how you were under the influence of a potent drug mixture when the retrieval mission had gone wrong," the head of the Board of Federal Directors opened. 

Tall and lean in stature, the man sitting across from Trowa was in his late fifties and sporting a head of silver hair. At either side of him were two other Board representatives to make up the five 'jurors' who would be asking questions and ultimately making the decision over Wufei Chang's fate with the Preventers.

Altogether, the 'judges and jury' were made up of three men and two women- all of whom served in some division of the government's security bureaus. Every one of them beyond their mid-forties and dressed in professional suits, they were an intimidating lot... 

...or at least, they should have been intimidating to one as young as Barton who served far beneath them.

But not Trowa. No, he silently saw them as threats that had come to break up the happy family that he had known for years. And he was not about to squirm under their gazes and give them what they wanted without a fight.

Folding his wrinkling hands on top of his pad of paper to be used for his notes, the 'conductor of ceremonies', as Trowa mentally called him, smiled sadly, "First off, I just want to commend you for your undercover work with that sex trade ring. Your diligence and courage have brought other such rings to light and hundreds of victims have been recovered. Few people ever accomplish such feats in their lifetimes, let alone at your young age."

Oh, Agent Night thought to himself, they were going to try the flattering approach in attempt to get him to let his guard down. 

Keeping his awareness of the situation to himself, he put on a smile and responded, "Thank you, sir. But the mission was only successful because of everyone involved. My teammates deserve credit for their parts as well and none of us enlisted for accolades. We were just doing the right thing for those girls."

In the lone seat perched in the corner behind the board, Lady Une sat in her Preventers uniform as a silent witness to her division's interrogations. The corners of her mouth stretched upward into a small grin as she watched her undercover officer, knowing that he was onto the tactics being used against him and how he let it roll off of him.

Clearing his throat, the grey-haired man straightened himself and replied, "Yes, of course." As he and his colleagues reached for their pens and thick notebooks, he got to the heart of the matter. "Now, what can you tell us about the standoff on the shipping dock that ended in Agent Talon's death?"

Shoulders shrugging, Trowa answered, "Well, just as you had suggested earlier, I was under the influence and not exactly able to think too clearly." Biting his lip at the dark memories that he did have from that evening, he shuddered. The Directors noticed and sat up at attention. 

Closing his emerald eyes, the tall Preventer waved his right hand in vague gestures as he shared, "I only get images from that night that come in and out of focus with some moments clear as day and others hazy. I vividly remember the cold, the dark and the rain. I remember Agent Wolf and Agent Fire with their guns raised at the bastard that was holding a knife to my throat along with part of the verbal exchange between all of us."

He frowned, "Not all of the details are there, but I remember hearing the exchange of shouts and gunfire from several yards away. The blade on me began to cut in and Fire made a clean shot through my assailant's head to save my life; at the same time it seemed like bullets were flying from everywhere." 

Lowering his hand back onto his lap, Barton opened his eyes once more and murmured, "Then my mind goes to her helping me to my feet and tying off the cut in my throat... just before she darted away to push Wolf out the way from the line of sight of a gunman he didn't see only to collapse when she took the shot instead."

Night paused to gather his emotions over the difficult images flashing before him. Then, finding his voice again, he all but whispered, "That's where the cloudiness for me kicks in again. There was more yelling and rounds firing off, louder and louder but I couldn't see very clearly to know what kind of danger I might have been in."

Shaking his head, he went on, "Then... all of a sudden, the popping stopped and I saw Fire still lying on the ground with the puddle of her own blood growing around her at the same time Rock yelled Meiran's name. I was already at Fire's side and trying to tend to her injury, so I had no idea what had happened to Talon..." He forced down the lump in his throat and managed in a breath, "And everything went black seconds after I started applying pressure to the hole in Fire's back."

In her corner, Lady Une bit her lip and fought to stop the sting threatening to fill her eyes. She would be listening to the recants of that terrible situation four more times after this. And each account was going to tear her apart, but there was no way around this since she had volunteered to be a soothing presence for her team amidst the stressful questioning they would all have to endure this day.

Setting their pens down , the directors looked upon the young man sympathetically. "Thank you, Agent Night. If there is nothing more, then I am not about to force-"

"Actually, there is one other thing," Trowa informed, cutting off his superior without regret. The head director blinked widely, but gave him a friendly nod to encourage him to continue. 

Drawing a deep breath, the officer squared his shoulders and raised his head high as he stated, "Yes, there are a lot of hazy points in everything that happened on that dock, but I remember not seeing any of you there that night." Their eyes growing, the directors shifted and tensed defensively at that.

Not the least bit afraid, Barton told them, "I hope that since none of you were able to see what went down firsthand that you'll take my teammates' accounts seriously in your decision, as opposed to going along with whatever picture you've already painted for yourselves just so someone can take the fall for Meiran's death. Agent Wolf may have pulled the trigger, but you have no right to judge him when you have no idea what it was like to be out there in that cold, that dark and that rain with bullets flying past you."

The necks of the supervisors rose and fell like waves as they swallowed hard under the stern gaze from his visible emerald eye. 

Catching her tongue between her teeth, Middie beamed with pride behind them. "Point noted," the redheaded woman immediately at the head's right spoke up when the old man remained in stunned silence.

Broken from his stupor, the white-haired superior cleared his throat and nodded firmly, "Yes. Thank you, Agent Night. You are dismissed."

Pushing himself up onto his feet, Barton adjusted the green tie of his Preventers uniform and gave them a smart salute. He turned on his heels and left the room through the double, thick oak wood doors without another sound or glance back.

Once he was out in the hallway, he moved straight for the waiting area at the end of the corridor. Along the way, he silently wondered which of his teammates were behind the closed off rooms he walked past. They would all be sequestered and sealed off from the rest of the world until each was called upon individually for their turn before the Board.

Finally reaching the long benches lining the end of the stretch, Trowa took a seat... and waited.

It was going to be a very, very long day.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Alright, everyone, it's going past eight o'clock. Time to call it for the night," Wufei announced to his cohorts as he stood at his desk for a long stretch with his arms overhead. "We'll get back to where we left off in the morning."

Rubbing their eyes, yawning and groaning as they got up, the other Preventers and their counselor were far too burnt out to argue staying any longer. They all needed a to get meal in them and a good night's sleep so that they could go through what few files they still hadn't touched with fresh minds.

Tentatively securing all of the folders in obscure cabinets behind their locked offices, the tired group filtered out while offering each other 'good night's and leaving in their respective pairs. 

Duo finished his wide yawn as he sealed up his private room and slapped his roommate's back, asking, "Ready to hit the road, 'Ro?"

Nodding, Yuy covered his mouth and sighed wearily, "Ready."

Together, they headed for the elevator and turned off the floor lights along the way. Closing his violet eyes when the lift's doors closed, Maxwell fell back against the wall behind him and groaned, "I hate leaving loose ends behind. But I don't think I could look through another file tonight."

"Same here," Heero murmured, his head hanging heavily and his eyes not really taking in the floor beneath him. "I can't tell if I'm more tired or hungry at the moment."

Just the mention of hunger caused Duo's stomach to growl loudly, causing both of them to laugh. "Well, I guess you know my feelings on that," the braided agent snickered with a sheepish grin as he cracked an eye open to peer at the student. "Would you be against us stopping for a quick bite before we head back to my place?"

His first real smile in hours reaching his lips, Yuy answered, "No. I don't mind."

That decided, they walked out into the dimly lit lobby and discussed their options of places to eat that late in the evening.

* * * *

Less than a half-hour later, the unlikely friends and former lovers were sharing a booth at an all-night burger shack. And the moment he sat down at his side of the table, the smell of his greasy food instantly reminded Heero of just how hungry he actually was.

"You continue to be a bad influence on me," the intern chuckled as he set his straw into his cup of soda.

His mouth full from the first bite of his double-stacked hamburger, Duo half-chewed-half-mumbled, "Howf do?"

Shaking his head in amusement, the scholar took up but single layered burger as he said, "Because I would never opt for fast food this late at night... or really any other time for that matter." That didn't exactly stop him from enjoying his first couple bites that he devoured.

The braided agent washed down his food with a couple of gulps from his soda and grinned, "Yea, same here. It may come as a surprise to you, but I don't go for fast food very often. Buuut every now and then, it's good to make the heart arteries work a little harder. It really makes a person feel alive." Yuy snickered along with him.

Like so many other times, that comfortable silence between them returned as they filled their stomachs and absorbed their company. Then, when they were more than half-way through their dinners, Maxwell went out on a limb to comment softly, "I'm actually gonna miss having you around when this week is over."

Taken off guard by that, Heero blinked in surprise and smirked, "Even though I've been hampering your night life?"

Waving a hand around in the air, Maxwell snorted, "Well, yeah, of course that was a bit of a downer. But all things considered, this week was actually kind of... nice. I never did have much experience living with someone for any real length of time before." He shrugged with a small frown. "I guess that this was the first time I've realized what I might have been missing out on all this time."

And that sentiment struck Yuy hard, knowing how difficult of an admission that had been on the perpetual loner.

It also gave a little more insight into his one transgression's background that had shaped him. The scholar realized that it was a very personal detail that he was entrusted with... not to mention how it must have shaken Duo's resolve to his life of solitude.

What was more, the intern honestly felt... good that anyone thought well enough of him that they would miss him. 

Especially when that person was someone he was coming around to realizing he might have feelings for. What those feelings for Maxwell actually were, Heero still had no way of knowing for sure. But they were there and he couldn't deny that any longer.

"I'm going to miss being around you more often, too," he resigned himself to confessing softly as he dropped his gaze nervously and toyed around with his leftover fries.

His braided head snapping up and violet eyes enlarged, Scythe smiled sadly. "Well, at least I know where to find you and vice versa," he said for his own benefit and his counterpart's. Yuy snickered and nodded, but kept his eyes cast a bit downward. 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the alluring agent fought with every shred of what it was that made him who he was and finally decreed, "Besides, there's always your summer break and if you're going to have to keep up pretending you're one of us..."

Nearly swaying with how quickly he shot his head up to meet the eyes watching him, the scholar closed his gapped jaw to snort, "You're kidding? You're really offering for me to spend just shy of four whole months with you?"

Groaning as his inner demon cursed him for breaking from the comfort of being on his own, Duo replied, "Yea, yea. Just don't make a big deal of it. I just happen to know from this week that we'd be able to manage being under the same roof that long. Plus, you're going to be interning with us and it wouldn't be right for you to have to get your own place for that long just to keep up the act of your being signed on as a Preventer."

Heero was more than onto the inner struggle that his former transgression must have been going though. To help Maxwell into the idea all the more, he insisted, "But for that long of a stay, I pay room and board as well as splitting the chores evenly. Otherwise, I won't accept."

It was as though the tension in Scythe's body melted away at. Grinning slyly, he gave a firm nod and decreed, "Done."

Their hands met in the middle for a quick, firm handshake to seal the deal and the friends smiled as they finished the remainder of their late dinner... each feeling a great deal better than they had when they first sat down for their meal.

* * * *

With only the lamp atop the nightstand at his half of the master bedroom to light the space, Quatre settled himself down in his queen-sized bed while Trowa finished closing up the rest of their home for the night.

Right about the time the public correspondent was about to doze off, his fiancé entered the room carrying a familiar book and a pen. Snickering, Barton asked, "Think you can stay up a few minutes so we can take care of some business?"

Pushing himself up, Winner got his second wind as he blinked widely and smiled from ear-to-ear. "Really? You want to set a date now?" he questioned while the tall agent got under the covers on his half of their bed and opened the black cover of his appointment calendar.

Amusement twinkling in his own eyes, Trowa paged through the calendar pages as he smirked, "If we don't show up to work tomorrow with a wedding date, I think Anna will break out her arsenal." Pulling his lover close, he pressed and held a kiss to his temple. "Besides, you can't tell me you're not excited about making this official," he added.

Happily curling up alongside him, Rock shook his head, "Oh, no. I'm not about to deny that." Peering to the calendar, he opened the discussion by inquiring, "Do you have a preference of what season we get married in? Where we get married would make a big difference in the weather, too."

The reality of how much was actually going to have to be thought out for the planning process set in for Night and he decided aloud, "Let's start with the when tonight and we'll work out the rest of it from there. If we're considering a season, I've always liked spring."

"Same here," Quatre smiled. "So, next spring it is, then. That would give us about a year to sort everything out."

Nodding, Barton turned the pages of his planner over to the following year. "Alright," he said, "What month then? We'll have to keep in mind any upcoming events for our families. I have a couple of cousins graduating next May, so we might want to be considerate and not overload too much traveling on either end."

With a hum, Winner commented, "And late March is a little too early in the season to make my family's coming this way a pleasant commute. That would leave us April, then."

Landing on the so-chosen month, the undercover agent announced, "Now for the really detailed, scientific part of narrowing down the day." 

Thumping the tip of his pointer finger atop the column of Saturdays, Trowa ran it up and down with his eyes closed as the blonde beside him laughed. Coming to a random stop, he cracked his visible eye open for a peek on where he landed. Eyebrows raising, he held his book closer to his lover while keeping his finger over the date in question. 

"Looks like we have a wedding date," Quatre beamed.

Unable to contain his own wide grin, Barton took up his pen and wrote on the memo lines for the day 'Getting Hitched' as he declared, "So it is written, so it shall be done." 

For a long pause, the couple lay there, staring at the note and allowing the overwhelming realization of what it meant to set in. "This is... pretty awesome," the blonde heard himself whisper. His soul mate hummed an affirmative with a firm nod.

The book and pen were stowed away and with a sound kiss and the flick of the lamp switch later, the engaged agents became a tangle of limbs to greet the oblivion of sleep together.

* * * *

Sighing deeply in fatigued relief, Treize all but collapsed in his chair of the redline jet making the last flight out for the evening. He had been worried that he'd missed his chance to surprise his wife with an earlier arrival home than expected, but he made it just in time.

Undoing his red tie, he closed his eyes and reclined back in the cozy chair to wait for takeoff. Already looking forward to seeing his wife's face when he climbed into their bed to join her for the rest of the evening, the politician put the stresses of work and his mounting responsibilities behind him.

Outside, only a few feet away, a figure in a dark hood walked out of the main hanger that sheltered the private planes for the airline's more elite travelers to and from Washington. A wide duffle bag hooked under their arm, they slipped out into the night undetected.

* * * *

Back in northern Wisconsin, Wufei and Anna both needed another form of stress release by taking their frustrations out in their own firing range that was mixed in with the weapons expert's 'war room' of what was to soon be their home. With protective glasses and earmuffs on and guns raised, the agents fired one round after another at the targets set up in their lanes.

Loud pops filled the room as holes were ripped into the dark silhouettes on the thick paper marks that the couple fired away at. Then, at the end of their rounds, the Preventers lowered their weapons and shed their gear as the redhead vibrated while she cheered excitedly, "God, there's just something about unloading a pistol that makes me feel so... alive!"

Wufei released his empty cartridge from the handgrip of his gun, chuckling, "I will say this is a more rewarding way of letting off steam than meditation after the week we're having." Placing a fresh clip in and resealing his weapon, he said, "A couple more shots from me and I'll be able to turn in."

"Me, too," Anna grinned and added with a smirk, "Except I'm going to break out one of the double-barrel shotguns. It's been one of those days." She turned away from her post to move for her gun racks to make her selection as her lover replaced his protective shades and sound barrier muffs.

Closing his right eye and taking aim at his Swiss-cheesed target, Chang began to pull back on the trigger when the silhouette changed before him into Meiran. Her hands raised and a horrified look on her face, she shook her head in a silent plea for her life as Duo's voice yelled, "Hold your fire!" 

His eyes growing wide with a gasp, the team leader all but threw his weapon and frantically pulled his gear off to squeeze his eyes closed as he doubled over and covered his ears with his hands. 

"Wufei?!" Downs cried as she rushed to his side at the same time he dropped to the floor.

Pulling him close against her side, the redhead rocked him gently as she whispered, "Shh. It's alright. You're home. I'm here. Everything's okay." 

As upsetting as it was to see her partner in such a state, she had expected it. His earlier meeting with Heero surely opened a door that Wufei had fought to keep closed. And there were sure to be more moments like this until he got everything off his chest that was still weighing on him.

Gently kissing the top of his head that was dampening with sweat, Anna continued to rock her distraught boyfriend. Speaking softly, she urged, "You're okay... everything's okay. I'm not going anywhere..."

* * * *

[Flashback]

She had no idea how long she had been waiting in her holding room to see the board of Directors or what order she and her teammates would be called in. 

Not that any of that mattered, of course. The Preventers were a united front that had made the pact to see that Wufei was reinstated and that his name was cleared.

However, she would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous when there was a light knock on the door just before it cracked open to a head of grey hair. "Agent Fire," the Moderator addressed when their eyes met. "We're ready to see you now."

Nodding firmly, Anna swallowed hard and climbed to her feet. The braces on her legs clicking with every step she took, she followed the Director out to the board room.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter weekly update


	33. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One weekly update tonight.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 33  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Listen up, there's not a moment to spare  
It's quite a drop from the top, so how you feeling down there?  
It's a sold, cruel, harsh reality  
Got stuck here with your enemies  
-Lyrics to 'Enemies' performed by Shinedown]

 

[Flashback]

"I want to commend you on your work, not only on your last mission, but on all of the cases you have been on since enlisting with the Preventers," the Moderator smiled kindly as he folded his hands atop his the top blank page of his notepad. "Lady Une had insisted on our taking you in and you've more than exceeded every expectation we set upon you. And it is a great relief to all of us that you have been recovering from the injury that you selflessly took while protecting Agent Wolf."

'Oh, the flattery tactic,' Anna thought to herself, sitting across from the grey-haired man with his colleagues flanking either side of him. 

She was well prepared for every attempt they would make to make her slip and lower her guard. But not about to let them in, she grinned and bowed her head with a quiet, "Thank you, sir. I was just doing the right thing in all of those situations, so no praise needed."

Getting right to business, the Directors all reached for their pens and pads as their conductor opened, "Very well, Agent Fire. Since you were not alert at the time of Agent Talon's shooting, we are more interested in hearing from you what measures were taken in getting your team ready to retrieve the prisoners of interest and Agent Night."

Downs sat back in her tall-backed chair and shrugged, "We took up seven days and seven nights surveying the dock to know the in-and-outs of where the girls were being stored along with the schedule of the changing of guards in every nook and cranny." A couple of eyebrows were raised in question of the details.

The weapons expert took a deep breath and elaborated, "Aerial footage and snapshots were taken from helicopters that went undetected. Bugs were placed so that we could listen in on the conversations so we had an idea who was who and where they tended to be at any given time. We staked out the streets surrounding the area to have an idea for when there would be the least amount of civilian passers-by that might get caught up in trouble when we struck."

"And Agent Wolf supervised all of this?" the youngest member of the board, a man in his early forties with hair that was still mostly brown with blue eyes, inquired from the far left end of his half of the table.

Without hesitating, Anna corrected, "Agent Wolf was involved in every aspect of it, not just supervising. He left no stone unturned and lost sleep over the hours he put in studying and leaning everything there was to learn about how the organizers operated so that there wouldn't be any surprises when we moved in."

Peering up from the notes she was writing, the blonde director at the moderator's left frowned, "But you were taken by surprise when a handful of guards came upon your team and opened the gunfire exchange."

The redhead bit her tongue hard at that bitter point, her hands balling into fists in her lap beneath the table. 

She drew a deep breath to keep the bite out of her voice as she replied, "Yes. And to this day, that still bothers me because I have no idea why the hell those lookouts deviated from their pattern. The three men that set off the alarms had been off duty and should have stayed off duty for the rest of the night, leaving us the gap we needed to get their captives in and out without too much of a challenge. Instead, they rushed in while we were fully engaged in the recovery."

Head tilting, the moderator opened his hands in vague gestures while he suggested, "Perhaps if Agent Wolf had extended the time taken to observe the threats, that change in protocol would have been caught to adjust your strategy and we wouldn't be here today. Obviously he had missed something."

"Those guards deviated from their plan," Downs insisted, only barely keeping the growl from her tone. "I don't know how or why that happened, but no amount of observation would have made us ready for something like that. Agent Wolf took every exhausting measure leading up to the recovery that there was to take. He did everything right. If you're looking for somebody to blame for what happened to Meiran, you should start with the sons of bitches who were in charge of that sex ring that we brought down."

Off in the far corner, Lady Une kept her poise but her nerves were on edge for the weapons expert. 

Agent Fire was one of the more passionate members of her team and had a short fuse when it came to defending the other agents, but especially Wufei. So far, no lines had been crossed, but the Commander could see that her officer was struggling to restrain herself and keep her personal investment from the professional. 

Clearing her throat to bide more time so she could mentally regroup, Anna declared, "Agent Wolf was the one who knew Agent Night would be in immediate danger no matter when we struck and because of that, he saw that we were able to get close to him fast. If it hadn't been for Chang, Barton would be dead. You know that much to be true as well, since you had other experts look at the case who came to the same conclusion."

A few of the directors sat back, in subtle clue ins that she had caught them there. It was a small victory on her part, but she wouldn't allow her smile to reach her lips.

The black supervisor at the moderator's right removed his vibrating cell phone from his pocket and read over the message across his screen with his fellow directors looking on. 

Blinking widely, he shot his head up, informing, "My apologies, but I was waiting for this follow up to a rumor that I had caught wind of." Centering on the agent on the other side of the table, he pressed, "Agent Fire, is it true that you and Agent Wolf are involved as more than teammates?"

Stunned by the out-of-the-blue question, Anna and Lady Une's eyes grew along with their audience as all attention fell onto the redhead. 

Their minds ran over the 'who's' and 'why's' revolving around how that little tidbit reached the board. None of the Preventers would have disclosed that... but there were any number of agents in the other divisions that would have loved to have leaked that to them and throw the organization into a tailspin if they lost their team leader.

But they had a pretty good idea who was responsible for the convenient timing of the information that was passed along.

Try as she might to get herself out of the trap that had been set for her, Downs knew that she had no choice but to step on the trigger to take the fall. "Yes," she admitted quietly before the stunned silence lingered too long. Regaining her composure, she was swift to defend, "But it's not against any rules for co-agents to date or even marry."

"No, it is not," the grey-haired man in the center of the board nodded firmly. "It does, however, show that you have a conflict of interest and therefore we have no choice but to discount your testimony on account that you would be biased to stand up for the agent in question." 

At the same time he announced as such, the moderator and his colleagues removed the pages of their notes from her meeting and ripped them up, physically showing that the arguments she had made in Chang's defense meant nothing. 

Each rip and shred of those papers cut Anna deeply, but she was not about to give them a reaction... no matter how much it killed her to know her hands were tied and her efforts to protect her boyfriend were worthless.

Lady Une trembled with her pent up rage, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to storm down to Merquise's office or hug Anna right then since she was aware of how much pain the weapons expert was holding back. Again, there was a sting of tears in her brown eyes over how strong Downs was being in the face of the terrible situation. 

"Thank you for your time, Agent Fire," the head director said sincerely. "That will be all."

Bowing her head of red curls, Anna closed her eyes and didn't trust her voice to speak up. As she pushed her chair back, the three men of the board began to rise in a rush to try and assist her when she stopped them with a curt, "I don't need help. I can see myself out." Her leg braces clicking as she righted herself, she turned and on her heels for the door.

Once she was out in the hallway, closing the door behind herself, then the tears came to her blue eyes. Stilling a gasp, she threw a hand over her mouth and her shoulders shook with a sob.

Watching her from the bench he had taken up further down the corridor, Trowa stood up with a deep, worried frown on his face. "Anna?" he breathed as he hurried to her side. Resting a hand on the small of her back, he ushered her back to the benches where he had been sitting in to guarantee no other ears would hear them.

Hands resting on the trembling young woman's shoulders, Night urged softly, "What's wrong, Boo?"

Anna sniffled and shook her head as she wiped at her eyes, muttering, "That son of a bitch Merquise and his gang told the board about my dating Wufei. I can't prove they're the ones who said anything, but I know they did." Meeting the emerald eyes on her, she whimpered, "They tossed out my whole testimony."

Barton's wide eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. "Bastards," he hissed under his breath. "It's just the kind of stunt they'd pull just to get at you."

"I wanted to help Wufei and I was making some damned good points when we got interrupted," Fire all but whispered. But her sadness melted into bubbling rage. Daggers shooting from her blue eyes and her entire body shaking with her anger, she snapped, "I'm going down to have a word with those pricks-"

Fast to cut her short, Night insisted sharply, "Don't." Pulling her into a tight hug, he murmured by her ear, "Don't you give them the satisfaction. They'll know they got one on you and that's what they want. You're better than them. Even though they can't use your argument, the directors still heard the start of what you had to say. You did what you could."

Swallowing roughly, Anna gave into the last of her frustration and clung onto her former lover as she cried into his shoulder. 

The harsh realization that there might not be anything she or the rest of the team could do to preserve Chang's place with the Preventers had finally taken hold. And still, all that they could do was sit back for the verdict that was now out of their hands... with one less testimony in Wufei's defense.

A few feet away, the door to the stairwell a few feet away was open at a hair-width crack that closed. On the other side, Zechs' lips curled in a venomous smile and he quickly descended the steps for his floor, content that his message had reached the board in time.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Merquise growled at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. More to the point, he was still stewing over the fading, multi-colored hues of his normally pale blonde hair. 

No amount of washing was helping remove the traces of pigment that would likely linger into the next weekend. Which meant he would have to continue wearing his FBI cap with his loose ends of his ponytail tucked under the back of his shirt.

It was humiliating to think that for years, he had failed in getting one up on his younger rivals. There was simply no need for another security bureau, but because Middie Une wanted a division of her own and she had a husband serving on the Senate, the Preventers were established.

Every attempt Zechs and his team had made to undermine those brats had either failed or, as of recently, literally blown up in their faces. Not even the shots they had taken to see Wufei removed from the picture had worked to their favor.

And it was more than a little irritating now.

Now that those snot-nosed shits were handling what could be one of the most important cases in decades, the urgency to expose them for the hacks that they were was that much greater. They might have won the last round, but the war was far from over.

Smirking to himself, Merquise solidified his resolve to making those kiddies the punch line for a change. But for now, he'd take it on the chin... and reached for his baseball cap.

* * * *

Wufei rubbed his closed eyes with the back of a hand as he pushed himself to sit in his bed. Noting the empty place beside him where his lover should have been lying before he fell asleep, a worried frown marred his face. 

Memories of his incident at their shooting range came rushing back and his stomach churned. Anna would never be one to complain over having to look after him in times of distress or relapses that he simply couldn't cope with... but it wasn't fair to her all the same. Not when he might be able to do something about it.

The scent of chai-tea reached Wolf's nose and he turned his head in time to watch Downs entering the bedroom with a warm grin and a steaming mug in each hand. "Good morning," she greeted brightly in that way that always disarmed any negative thought from her partner's mind.

"Good morning," Chang returned, a loving grin lightning his face. Running a hand through his loose hair so it fell behind his ears, he accepted his red cup with a sincere, "Thank you. I need some liquid ambition to get going this morning."

Fire giggled, "I figured you might. We've been pushing ourselves pretty hard this week and I know how times like this take their toll on you since you invest so much on solving these cases." Folding her legs beneath her, she sat facing the other agent and gently tapped their mugs together. "To getting the answers we're looking for soon," she toasted.

Lifting his cup, Wufei smirked, "To getting answers." He left it open to what 'answers' those might be to include everything... answers to the case and answers to how he could possibly move on at last. Not only for his sake, but for Anna's.

"We don't have many more files to go through. Hopefully we'll find Klein's shooter is in that last stack or it's back to the drawing board for us," he stated taking a sip from his tea.

The redhead nodded and responded, "Even if that's the case, we've had less to go on than what Howard was able to provide us with this early in our mission." 

Leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, she reassured, "And we wouldn't have had his trust if you hadn't struck the deal with him that you did. I know Lady Une had her concerns, but your offer of immunity is bringing a lot of bad people to jail. The board of directors couldn't possibly have a problem with that."

A small smile reaching his onyx eyes, Chang mused, "I forget sometimes how well you know me and what's on my mind." 

Shoulders sagging, he let out a puff of air. "This is our first big mission since... you know. As much attention as the case is drawing, I'm really starting to feel like the directors are breathing down my neck, waiting for me to slip. Then again, if we close this investigation, this could very well clear my name with the directors and keep them off of my back for good."

Anna replied, "So, we solve this case like all of the others we've had. Simple as that." Leaning back, she smirked, "That's why you have me- to remind you that there's only so much we have control over, and that's doing exactly what we've been doing, under your direction. You don't give yourself enough credit for how damn good you are. I'll just keep reminding you of that so you cut yourself some slack."

Stricken by that, Wufei paused for a moment before he took her mug to set both cups down on his nightstand. Once tea was secured and away, he pounced on his lover with a scorching kiss as they locked onto one another and fell into the haphazard covers. 

"We'll pick up something to eat on the way to work," the team leader announced breathlessly to his redheaded partner beneath him when their lips broke apart. He made short work of removing his gray T-shirt and smiled wickedly, "Right now, I have something else in mind besides breakfast."

Mirroring his grin, Fire purred, "Oh, I like the sound of that." 

Their mouths meeting for another sultry kiss, there were no more words between them until they were both satisfied and ready to greet the rest of the world.

* * * *

Middie woke that same morning feeling more refreshed than she had in some time. A surprising thing, considering all of the things that were on her mind as of late. Her eyes blinking open, the muted sunlight in her room brought on a small grin...

...and that was when she realized that there was an arm draped around her waist.

Gasping sharply, the Commander shot upright and was about to strike at whoever was next to her only to find her laughing husband. "Treize?!" she cried in a mix of surprise and anger for the start he gave her. "What the hell!" she yelled as she roughly pushed his shoulder to roll him back off of her.

"Morning," the Senator smiled warmly up at his wife once he caught his breath. Gently rubbing her back, he told her, "I'm sorry to have startled you, but you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't wake you even if I wanted to when I crawled into bed at two o'clock this morning." 

Her initial frustration quickly passing, Une calmed her breathing and sighed deeply. "I must have been more tired than I thought," she murmured. With only the relief of having her soul mate home remaining, she beamed and descended upon him for a fierce kiss that was gladly reciprocated.

When they finally separated for air, Khushrenada snickered, "Now there's the welcome back I was hoping for."

Checking the clock on her nightstand, Middie grinned, "We have enough time to get dressed and grab a bite before I have to report into work." Biting her lip, she peered back at the politician and said, "I have some big news we need to discuss over breakfast."

Intrigued, Treize blinked at her in curiosity.

* * * *

In a state of disarray and confusion for the second time in a row, Duo half sleep-walked towards the kitchen. "You got me with the alarm clock again, you smug bastard. I take back my offer about having you stay this summer and every nice thing I said about you last night," he grumbled to the young scholar who had his back to him.

Snickering, Heero turned to face his roommate and held a hand out to the plate of food he was setting out for him. Violet eyes growing at the sight of their breakfast, the braided agent smiled, "Scratch all that. We're good again." He picked up the pace of his sock-footed steps and sat himself at his chair to begin devouring his meal.

The intern shook his head in amusement as sat across from his one transgression as he asked, "You're still on for lunch with Anna today?" 

Unable to speak with the mouthful he was chewing, Maxwell nodded with a hummed affirmative. "Good," Yuy grinned. Reaching for his mug of coffee, he suggested, "Be sure you make it clear to her that you'll never put her in the middle of you and Wufei again and mean it."

Forcing down a loud swallow, the Preventer frowned, "Not that I don't appreciate your helping me out with Annie, but why do you care?"

Chewing on his first big bite from his food, Heero pondered over that for a moment. With a gulp to clear his mouth, he shrugged, "I know how important you are to each other. At first, I had... misconceptions as to what extent your feelings for each other went, but I appreciate that you just don't come across friends who share as much as you both do." He hesitated for a breath before throwing in, "And I can tell you really need someone like Anna in your life, since you never had someone understand you prior to meeting her."

A quiet fell between them as Duo processed that. Clearing his throat as he bit his lip, he gave the counselor a shallow nod. 

Pleased that his friend was even that forthcoming, Yuy gave him an encouraging smile. "I just wouldn't want there be anything that might get in the way of that for you," he informed.

Taking a deep breath, Night's head nodded with more fervor as he said softly, "Thanks." As he began to stab his fork back into the next helping of pancakes, he froze and snapped his head up to blink widely. "Wait a minute. Misconceptions? You thought me and Annie were serious?"

Nearly choking on his mid-swig of coffee, Heero sputtered, "W-well, I pick up early on that you two must have been intimate." Mentally kicking himself for revealing more than he had meant when the whole topic came up, he quickly declared, "Not that it was any of my business, but I couldn't help breaking down how deep that intimacy went."

An eyebrow raising, the Preventer folded his arms across his chest and jabbed, "Did it make you jealous? Because all of that analyzing sure seems like something a jealous person would do-"

"I wasn't jealous," the scholar instinctually snapped, glaring at his counterpart. Wincing at the tone he had used, he ducked his head with an apologetic expression... and wished that the floor would swallow him whole since he could hear what a bad lie that was.

Caught off guard by that, Duo's violet eyes grew as he muttered, "Huh..." Not sure how to follow up on that, he studied his plate and pushed the couple of morsels remaining with his fork. "Sorry," he murmured sincerely, "I didn't mean to touch a nerve there. Hell, I didn't even think that there was a nerve to hit at all and was just making a joke..."

Only all the more embarrassed by the corner he had painted himself into, Heero shook his head vehemently as he replied, "It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping like that. Could we please just... forget about it and move on?"

Nodding, Maxwell reassured, "Done."

Another silence fell while they finished their breakfast. Only this one was not the usual comfortable kind that they were used to. A very personal revelation had been made that affected them both. And neither one was sure how to proceed now that it was out.

Noticing the closed, spiral notebook beside Yuy's place setting, the Preventer latched onto having something else to talk about and asked, "Are those your notes from the files you've been looking through this week?"

Finally breathing in relief now that there was a new topic of discussion, the intern eyed the red cover of his book as he shared, "Yea. They didn't exactly get me anywhere with the suspects that I had to work with, but I held onto what I've had in case anything else might come up to make a connection."

Quickly sucking his thumb clean, Maxwell reached out for the notepad and requested, "Mind if I have a look?"

Shrugging, Heero handed over the book as he explained, "It might look a little confusing just reading through. They're just initial findings to some of the psyches of the people that I was studying from their known personalities to the crimes that they had been charged with. From that I had to go on, I was building-"

"A profile on who we're looking for," the braided young man finished for him, paging through the neatly jotted words on papers he was scanning over. "You're using the process of elimination from the suspects we're tossing aside to fill in the missing gaps of what we need to keep an eye out for."

His jaw falling slack in surprise, the counselor all but whispered, "Exactly. How did you...?"

Glancing up at him, Duo smirked, "I'm not just a pretty face, you know." 

Yuy snickered at that as his friend went back to scanning over the memos. Tapping on the papers, the officer informed, "Meiran used this tactic before. I picked up a few tricks from her. Locked away in my office's desk, I have a book that I've been filling up with observations like this since we started going through the files."

With a sly grin on his face, Scythe met the gaze on him and asked, "Mind if we compare notes?"

That same, mischievous smile curled Wing's lips.

* * * *

"Welcome aboard, Marshall Noventa and General Septum," the bubbly steward smiled to the honored guests of the private jet that was preparing for takeoff from Washington Airport as the first flight out that morning. 

Politely bowing their heads, the representatives of the world's pacifist ring continued on with their conversation as they headed to their seats. "It's a shame Treize couldn't stick around long enough to be on this flight with us," the dark-haired, younger politician commented. Lowering himself down into his chair and hooking the seatbelt around his waist, he chuckled, "But then again, he is still in his prime and had the company of a lovely wife to hurry back to."

Beyond the windows, the airport runway came into view as the plane rolled out of the secured hanger. Over the horizon, the sun hung in full view as the brightened heavens bore only the occasional white, puffy cloud to an otherwise perfect view for as far as one could see.

The white-haired Marshall perched himself in the open seat across the aisle from him as he nodded, "That is true, old friend. The next time we can all spare the time, we'll have to make it a point in all of us getting together with our wives for dinner."

Overhead, the voice of the flight attendant finished welcoming the handful of passengers on their journey to Minneapolis. Minutes later, the sleek jet reached its runway and surged ahead to lift into the skies...

...unbeknownst to anyone at the time how very different life as the rest of the world knew it was about to become.

 

  
TBC

 

Author's Note" waves white flag* I put all blame for the scares I gave you fateful readers who had believed Treize was doomed on my muses. They were the mean ones who put me up to it. *runs off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One weekly update tonight.


	34. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update tonight :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 33  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[I got God on my side, I'm just trying to survive  
What if what you do to survive kills the things you love  
Fears a powerful thing, It can turn your heart black you can trust  
It'll take your God filled soul  
Fill it with devils and dust  
-Lyrics to 'Devils and Dust' performed by Bruce Springsteen]

 

Duo chewed on the inside of his cheek anxiously as he leaned over Heero's work station while the scholar paged through the green-covered notebook that had been handed over to him. "What do you think?" he asked, unable to hold back the anticipation in his tone.

Finally breaking from his read, widened Prussian eyes met the violet watching him. "Well, you were right about not just being a pretty face. This is pretty damned impressive," Yuy praised with a grin. "Your notes almost just like mine for coming up with a profile."

"Yea?" the braided agent beamed. "Cool. Meiran would be proud that I actually learned a thing or two from her." Gesturing to his roommate's notebook, he inquired, "Think we might get anywhere going over what we both have? Maybe something might have been missed since we didn't know we were looking at this the same way?"

Nodding, the intern replied, "It couldn't hurt to check. I'll start digging through and comparing." That said, he opened his own book and set aside a fresh notepad for a fresh series of memos. Glancing from one book to the next, he began writing out a check list to work off of.

Maxwell gave him the space he needed and returned to his own station next to him, at the same time Trowa and Quatre rounded the elevator column. "Well, holy shit," Agent Night snickered, "You're on time two days in a row, Duo. That's a new record. Turning over a new leaf?"

Rolling his eyes, Scythe snorted, "More like my leaf was kicked over and stomped on by someone." Yuy never missed a beat in his research, but chuckled deeply at the comment. "And don't anyone be getting used to this," his host warned as he threw a finger up in the air to emphasize how serious he was. "This little trend of being up at dawn ends after today."

Quatre booted up his computer, pouting, "Aw. And here I thought that getting to spend more time with the rest of us would have been enough to make you want to keep this up." 

"No amount of guilting or pressuring is gonna help your cause, Q-ball," Maxwell retorted, already sifting through the remaining pack of files that he had retrieved from the secured safe earlier. The public relations representative shook his head in amusement.

Two minutes later, Wufei and Anna emerged. On the way to their desks in their brisk walk with a small bakery bag in their possessions, their braided counterpart smirked, "Weeeelllll. Look who finally decided to show up." Wiggling his eyebrows, he teased, "So what held you kids up?"

Extending his middle finger at him, the Preventer team leader quipped, "Sit and spin, Maxwell. You have no room to talk given your history." He lowered his quick breakfast and signed into his computer to the chorus of laughter from the others when his monitor turned on for him to note aloud, "Besides, we're still two minutes early. You're only here on time because Yuy made sure you would be." Heero grunted an affirmative without peering up from his work.

Duo was still snickering as he said, "Alright, alright. You got me there." What was more, he was aware that no amount of teasing was about to get to Chang or Downs, if the telling smiles they exchanged were any indication that they had started the day on a good note. So, he left the matter alone so that could carry on with their private happiness.

But there was someone who was still missing from the picture.

"Has anyone heard from Lady Une?" Barton was the first to ask, a frown of concern on his face as he looked from the Commander's closed office to his colleagues. "Any other day, she would have been here by-" He cut himself at the sound of the elevator bell, drawing the team's attention around.

Arm-in-arm, Middie and Treize appeared with beaming grins on their faces as they chuckled amongst themselves with a bounce in their steps. 'Damn,' Scythe mused to himself, 'looks like everyone is getting some except me. When the hell did that happen?'

Waving at the couple from her desk, Anna greeted, "Hey, Treize." She winked and giggled, "At least now we know what was taking the Commander so long to get here."

The Senator and the officer came to a halt before the agents as Une responded, "Actually, there's another reason for our delay." Locking gazes with her husband, she was about ready to come out of her skin with excitement when he gave her a small nod. Quickly looking back to her team, she announced, "I'm pregnant."

Shooting to her feet, Anna exclaimed, "What?! Oh my God!" She was running around the work station cluster as the others processed the news, clapping and cheering as Wufei smirked to the parents-to-be and kicked back in his chair with arms folded behind the back of his head so his comrades had a chance to offer their best wishes first.

"Congratulations! We're having a baby!" the weapons expert cheered as she threw her arms around the snickering, expectant pair. Trowa, Quatre and Duo were right behind her to get in handshakes and one-armed embraces as well as their own sentiments.

Heero closed his gaping jaw and peered over to Wolf, acknowledging, "You knew."

Nodding, Chang laughed, "I can't believe you didn't! The signs were there, I just never thought I'd beat you to picking up on them."

So the psych major had been beaten to the punch of his own observation games. 'How the hell did that happen?' he wondered silently. 

Chalking the answer up to how buried he was in the case, Yuy quickly rose up to join the others, heading right for the Commander. His initial start of what he had planned on being a handshake was waved off with a giggle and Middie hugged him instead. Taken aback for a second, he smiled and squeezed her back with a soft and sincere, "Congratulations. You're going to be a great Mom."

"Thank you, Heero," Une all but whispered as she pulled away. Khushrenada accepted the counselor's firm handshake and returned the gesture in kind with a nod of gratitude.

Quatre chortled to his superior, "Yea, if how you can keep this unruly bunch in line is any indication, there's nothing to raising a child that you won't be able to handle." His teammates nodded vehemently.

Entering the scene, Wufei huffed, "I've been saying for years now that the rest of you are no better than dealing with a bunch of kids on a good day." His friends chuckled and raised no argument to that and he clapped his hands together loudly to call them to order. "Alright, gang. We'll make time for a proper celebration later. But for now, back to work, all of you."

Though the others groaned and made sour faces, they obeyed and returned to their work stations to pick up where they left off in their files.

Lady Une pecked Chang's cheek as they embraced. "Thanks for keeping our little secret," she said when they broke apart.

"Anytime," the pack leader grinned. He shook hands with Treize, adding, "Once things start to settle down around here, we are throwing a party. You're not getting out of at least that much from us."

The Senator smiled, "Oh, twist our arms. Thank you, Wufei. This is an incredibly exciting time for us, but neither one of us are lost to how important this case is. And this is still so new, we'll need more time of our own to have this really set in." His bride hummed in agreement, her right hand unconsciously settling over her flat abdomen and a glowing grin on her lips.

Gesturing to the cluster, Khushrenada questioned, "If I may make a request, could we all sit down so that I can be briefed on where the investigation stands right now?"

"Sure thing. Right this way," Middie urged, leading him and Chang for the conference room.

* * * *

They sent Winner.

Of course they sent Winner. Being their agent with a direct tie to the entire office's Human Resources Department, he was the one who could report any sordid treatment to the powers-that-be. 

Holding his tongue, Zechs only just managed to keep his face from burning with rage as the blonde Preventer whistled a cheery tune on his way into the FBI team leader's private office.

More 'Sloppy Seconds,' as the rumor mill had come to know the agents to call them.

"Here are a few more questionable characters to be looked at," Agent Rock informed as he added his new offerings to the pile. With a friendly grin and a wave, he chirped, "Thanks. Until next time, then."

Noin appeared in the doorway at the same time Quatre was about to step out. Wearing an FBI cap on her own head, she folded her arms and leaned against the post as she stared the younger officer down. His own glaring eyes falling on his teammate, Merquise cleared his throat in warning for her. 

Sneering, Lucrezia stepped aside to make just enough room for the grinning Preventer to pass.

"Have a great day, guys," Winner smiled, unfazed by what could have easily turned into an uncomfortable confrontation while he had to turn his body to the side so he could slip out of the office.

Once the blonde was well beyond earshot, the sound of his whistling fading in the distance, the tall young woman closed her team leader's door behind her. "Smug little shit," she hissed under her breath. "That Arab better watch his back before someone rips his ornate prayer rug from under-"

Zechs cut her off, growling, "That smug little shit also has a lot on us, so we have to stay in line, Noin." 

Adjusting the brim of his cap to remind her, he grumbled, "We have no idea what else Winner and his fellow snots might have up their sleeves if we go after them half-cocked again. So, as we've already discussed, we fly below the radar and do our part without raising a fuss for now..." Nodding to the stack of files on the far end of his desk, he concluded, "Even if that does mean cleaning up after them until a real opportunity comes up."

Unable to come up with a retort in her defense, Lucrezia swallowed her pride and took up half of the stack with a huff. "Fine," she concurred begrudgingly. "I'll split this up with the others." She came to a stop when she reached the door and peered over her shoulder, inquiring, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Instantly losing his edge, Zechs smirked. "I was hoping you would ask."

Meanwhile, a couple of floors above their heads, Quatre rounded the elevator column to approach the Preventers' work station and let out a loud rush of air. Trowa turned away from the folder he was reading through to take his lover in with a smirk. "Uncomfortable visit with the Stooges?" he asked.

"Oh, it could have been worse," Agent Rock said. Shrugging, he snorted, "Nothing that I need to report to HR about, but just enough to make it known how unwelcome I was. But then, I had expected as much."

Wufei looked pleased as punch to hear it as he reassured his friend, "That's what we want. It's driving them crazy that they can't overstep their boundaries right now, so take it as proof that they realize the short leashes they're on... for now. The second they stop posturing is when we need to worry about what they're up to."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Winner nodded, "Yea. You're right there." Scanning the floor for the two agents who were missing from the picture, he frowned, "Where are Duo and Anna?"

"They stepped out a couple of minutes ago for their lunch date," Chang replied. Checking the clock on his screen, he suggested, "And we probably should head down to the cafeteria soon if we want any shot at getting anything good. It is Friday, so they'll be closing early for the weekend."

Barton quickly signed off his computer, stood up and stretched his long arms overhead. "Goo' i'ea," he half-mumbled-half-yawned. Rolling his shoulders back, he murmured, "Nothing like getting stuck with whatever no one else wanted." Shuddering at a very unpleasant memory of one such occurrence, he joined his partner and led the way for the elevator.

Closing up his own shop, Agent Wolf walked over to the scholar that seemed to have never moved from his spot or his focused work since he started that morning. "Earth to Wing," the team leader called, waving a hand between his Prussian eyes and the pages he was reading. 

Blinking widely, Heero jolted upright and gazed up in surprise at his friend as Chang pointed over his shoulder. "Lunch. You could use a break from that for now."

"Oh," the intern murmured, sagging in disappointment as he looked back to the books he was going through. And he was just making some real headway in coming up with the profile he was looking for. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he gathered up the notes to make a short stack of them, grabbed a pen and climbed to his feet. "I'll just keep at it while we're eating."

Wufei shook his head in amusement, grinning, "If you insist." 

* * * *

A middle-aged farmer working his sprawling fields in northern Indiana happened to stare up at the clear, blue skies when something caught the corner of his eye. 

Frowning, he brought the tractor that he was riding to a stop and dismounted it as he walked in the direction of a massive ball of red and yellow, thousands of feet above. What looked like white-and-grey clouds formed to make five rings within rings that rippled out from that strange brilliance at the same time long streaks shot out in every direction as they scraped their way across the heavens. 

One of those 'fingers' fell short and fast, right for the trees surrounding the farmer's grounds while what sounded like a freight train raced towards the frozen farmer. He felt the loud blast that had rained down on him from above strike him like an invisible wall that pounded against his chest with such an impact he stumbled back a couple of steps.

Regaining his balance, the pale-faced man lifted his enlarged, brown eyes back up to the cloud rings and whispered, "My God..."

Minutes later, he was racing across his fields to the trees in search of whatever it was that had crashed into his surrounding wooded area. He came to an abrupt stop when he found it in the middle of a clearing...

....the smoldering, twisted remains of a chair.

* * * *

"This was really nice, Duo. Thanks again for taking me out here," Anna smiled as she finished wiping the corner of her mouth with the fine linen napkin from her place setting at the end of her dessert. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "But you really didn't have to splurge so much for this, you know. I already forgave you for what you did."

Sitting at a private table on an outdoor deck of one of the finer restaurants within driving distance of the federal building, the two Preventers were finally able to enjoy their one-on-one company and catch up again in the open air and sunlight. The scenery was beautiful and the food was top-notch, which made it the perfect place for Maxwell to suggest for his apologetic meal. 

A warm smile brightening his face, Duo eased back and replied, "Well, I still owed you big, so I had to go in big for this apology." He winked, adding, "I spare no expense when it comes to making you happy and making amends for wronging you." He was rewarded with a shy, grateful grin from his best friend for the sentiment. 

The braided agent reached for his glass of water as he said, "So, big day for you coming up next weekend. I know you're things are packed, but are you're ready for the move? It's going to be a huge change for you."

Downs' smile turned wistful as she nodded, "Yea, but I'm definitely ready for it. I've been practically living with Wufei these last couple of weeks as it is, so I'm not worried about the transition. It almost seems... natural I guess is the best way to put it."

She stated, "It's pretty ironic how I'm about to move in right around the same time Heero's about move out of your place. I bet you're anxious to have your life get back to normal."

Maxwell finished his drink and hesitated with the clearing of his throat before he admitted. "Actually, this week wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I even offered for him to stay with me over the summer when his semester breaks, at the end of May."

Blue eyes widening in surprise, Fire gasped. "You're shitting me," she breathed, only to bounce in her chair, cheering, "Seriously?! Duo, that's awesome news!"

"Hey, hey, put on the brakes," Scythe chuckled deeply, a hand waving in the air to stop her. "It's just to make it easier on him to keep up the act about being a Preventer. Nothing more." The grin on his face fell away and his violet eyes dropped as he swallowed hard at a not too distant conversation his mind dug back up.

Frowning in worry, Anna tilted her head with a soft, "What's wrong?"

There was a lot running through Duo's mind right then, most of it going back and forth as to how much of what was bothering him he wanted to share. But given how the weapons expert was the only person he could trust with any and everything, he sighed deeply as he locked gazed with her. 

"In not so many words, 'Ro kinda admitted he has feelings for me," the braided agent all but whispered, still struggling with how he should react to the very notion. 

Caught completely off-guard, the redhead gaped at him for a few stunned seconds until she finally found her voice enough to reply, "He did?" 

A growl gritted Maxwell's voice when he shot back, "Yea. And before you go getting all excited, I have no fucking idea how to deal with it." He laughed bitterly, "I don't even know my own goddamned feelings enough to know where I stand with him." A lump formed in his throat, choking off the end of his comment as his eyes began to mist over.

Deflating with a wave of grief washing over her, Anna sank into her chair as she breathed, "Duo... Is it still really that scary for you... to possibly want to be vulnerable and trust someone like that?"

Agent Scythe bit his quivering bottom lip and turned his head away from her with a small sniffle. His best friend was on her feet and rounding their table in the next blink to sit in his lap and pull him into a fierce hug. Holding onto her face, Maxwell buried his face in her shoulder to hide the tears that dampened her shirt.

* * * *

Writing frantically on his fresh pages, Heero was only partially aware of the conversation between the Preventers as they shared a long table in the cafeteria. Mechanically shoveling in a bite from his lunch every now and then, the scholar was too deep in his work to taste what he was eating... which was possibly a good thing since it was Friday and well into the busy lunch time at the federal building.

"It's about damned time you two settled on a date," Wufei snickered to the couple across from him. "Anna'll be thrilled to hear about it when she gets back."

Barton grinned as he draped an arm around his lover's shoulders and replied, "Well, I hope she'll be as excited when I ask her to stand up as Maid of Honor for me."

Not about to let that go unanswered, Winner smirked, "Of course, that means I'd have to have a Best Man, if you would be so willing to accept the humble request."

His jaw falling open, Chang shook his head to clear it of his shock and smiled widely. Bowing his head, he answered, "Accepted. Thank you, Quatre. I'm very honored." He began to assure Night, "And I know that Anna would-"

"Oh my God," Yuy gasped as he leapt to his feet, gripping the new notepad he had been writing in with both hands as he stared at his last scribblings with wide eyes and his face losing its color.

Their attention immediately on him, the agents rose up. "What is it?" Wolf pressed as he stepped beside the scholar. "What did you find?"

Snapping his head to the side so he could lock gazes with the team leader, Heero told him urgently, "I need to see the discarded files that were handed off. Now."

Wufei rolled his shoulders back with a firm nod and a stern, "Let's go." That said, he and his teammates rushed to discard their trays and together, they ran for the elevator.

During the climb to the fifth floor, Quatre faced the student. "Stay behind me until I get you to the files. No one can say or do anything to stop you since you're still one of us, meaning you still have first privilege to the information in those folders over them."

"Just focus on whatever it is you have to do. We'll handle Zechs and his goons if they try anything," Trowa further reassured, his visible emerald eye glaring at the mention of the FBI agents. "No one will get to you."

Wufei consulted, "And if anyone does address you or ask you questions directly, just tell them it's Preventers' business and say it like they're beneath you. That'll should be enough of a warning for them to piss off."

Only then feeling anxious about stepping into the lion's den, Yuy gulped and nodded, "Got it." before the elevator bell sounded at their arrival to their destination. 

Rock took the lead and as soon as he followed the public relations correspondent, the intern was flanked by Wolf and Night on either side of him. 

Purposely keeping his gaze forward, Heero took little of his surroundings in while they wove through the labyrinth of desks that were neatly spaced out in columns to line the whole floor. He did, however, catch the stunned expressions on the few officers that were lingering around their work stations and followed the new arrivals with their wide eyes.

Then, a couple of familiar faces came into view as the Preventers neared the far end of the stretch. Spotting the lot that was bee lining for them, Noin, Trent, Alex and Muller stopped going through the folders that they were working on and stood up and made a barrier.

Folding her arms across her chest, Lucrezia demanded, "You're in the wrong place if you're looking for your daycare center, kids. There's nothing for you here."

"Only those files that you have," Winner retorted in a stern voice as he folded his arms across his chest in defiance, something that Yuy closely observed so that he didn't come across as nervous as he felt right then. "There's been a development that requires our profiler to have a look through for something he needs. So, if you would be so kind as to move aside so he can go over-"

Zechs stood in the doorway of his office just to the side as he challenged, "You mean the files that you brats handed over to us?" The corner of his mouth curling up, he said, "Don't tell me you overlooked something in the most important case you've ever been dealt."

At that Chang moved a couple of paced towards the other team leader, growling, "Watch it, Merquise. Just because you happen to have them as the moment, they're still ours. Want us to go through all of the missions you and your hacks have messed up since our division was established?"

Since he had already expected such backlash, Heero was busy searching what corners of the work stations he could see. Just as had suspected, a very short stack of especially thin files were just sitting far from all of the others. Every hair on his arms stood on end in relief at seeing them. 

Gesturing to them with his chin, he broke the confrontation up by asking, "Where were those folders going?"

Mueller glanced in the direction he was looking and huffed, "The shredder. There's nothing but a few misdemeanors and nobodies in that bunch."

Shoulders turning rigid as he pulled his resolve together, the scholar announced, "Then they're more than fair game if you have no interest in them." He was about to walk towards them when Alex and Trent all but ran to stand in his path. Heart pounding in his chest and glaring heatedly, he hissed, "Preventer's business. Step aside."

Everyone around blinked widely at him, including the actual Preventers, who quickly covered their start with smug smiles for the pair in his away. 

Already embarrassed by the attention that was being drawn their way from the other officers on the floor, Zechs cleared his throat and made a sharp wave at his cohorts to signal them to move. Once again narrowing their eyes at Wing, Trent and Mueller cleared away from the aisle leading to the discards. 

Hurrying past them, the psych major went straight to work. Opening the covers of each folder and running a finger over the pages for a fast read, he tossed aside the reports that he no longer needed to examine again while the officers watched in intense curiously.

Half-way down the stack, Heero came across a folder with only two pages in it. His mouth moving with the words he was scanning, he came across exactly what he wanted to see and his Prussian eye grew. Smirking, he muttered, "Gotch ya." Closing the file, he held it up and gave his friends a wide grin and a firm nod.

Zechs and his crew frowned in confusion while the Preventers lit up with victorious smiles. Bowing at the waist with his hands folded together, Wufei told his adversaries, "Thank you for the hospitality. It's been a pleasure as always, gang." Straightening himself, he waved for his team to follow him on the way out for the elevator with their captive audience.

Leaning close to Trent, Noin whispered, "What the hell was there to find in that file?"

"Beats the shit out of me," her dark-hair comrade murmured, shaking his head.

For his part, Merquise couldn't have cared less what it was the profiler thought he had. All he could think of was how he and his staff had been publicly dismissed as peons by the far younger and more inexperienced force that continued to prod them. Staring daggers at their retreating backs, he adjusted his cap and spun on his heels to storm back into his office.

Heads high and paying no mind to the eyes following them out, the Preventers returned to the elevator column for a short wait on the next lift that came to collect them.

When they were safely sealed off from any probing eyes or ears, the agents broke up into howling laughter. Slapping Yuy's back, Barton winked and snickered, "Fucking awesome job, kid. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn you were a full-fledged part of this fold from the start."

Releasing the breath he was holding, Heero all but collapsed as he replied, "Glad I didn't give onto the fact that I thought I was going to pass out for a second there." His friends fell apart at the seams with laughter all over again until their ride came to a stop at their floor.

As they left the elevator, the intern handed over the folder that he'd maintained a firm grip on since he got his hands on it to Wufei, advising, "You're going to want to being this guy in for questioning."

Eyeing the file, Wolf met the scholar's Prussian eyes and inquired, "Who is he?"

With a deep breath, Yuy informed, "That's the man who bought the plates for Thomas Klein's killer."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update tonight. :)


	35. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new part today!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 34  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Safety net, don't hold me now  
In this hole I've fallen down  
Secret home I made and found  
And you wait to breathe  
-Lyrics to 'Skin' performed by Zola Jesus]

 

Agents Wolf, Night and Rock stood shocked still with their eyes wide and jaws open as they stared at the psych major after his startling proclamation.

Holding up the thin file in his hand, Wufei urged, "I need to know that you're absolutely sure about this."

"I'd stake my life on it," Heero replied, his tone flat and deadly serious. His heart was still hammering in his chest. This was a huge leap of faith that he was asking his friends to make in trusting his call...

...only now, he saw those friends as the federal agents that, until that moment, he sometimes forgot they also happened to be. All but forgotten was how not long ago they were playing a round of kicking each other's shins over ice cream and laughing over crazy antics. What remained now was the stark opposite- a glimpse at the calculating, determined upholders of security and the law that they were.

Nodding firmly, Chang read the name on the top of the folder aloud, "Gary Sweeney." He handed the folder over to Winner as he ordered, "Stop looking for anyone else and get everything you can on this guy. We need a good reason to go after him. If you can, work out a warrant so we can get into his home." 

While the blonde hurried out to carry off his tasks, the team leader faced Barton beside him and told him, "Find where he lives and get satellite images for a mile-wide radius around it. We're going to need to take him down at his place to and we'll need a lay of the land before we close in. Find any vantage point you can get."

"On it," Night replied as he rushed for his station.

Meeting Heero's gaze, Chang nodded firmly, "Nice work, Yuy."

Shaking his head back into reality, the psych major was still shell-shocked that his analysis had been trusted so explicitly without the slightest hesitation in such an important situation. "Y-you don't want to verify that I got it right?" he heard himself question.

The corner of his lip curling in a lopsided smirk, Wolf responded, "I don't have to. That look in your eyes was the same one Meiran would get whenever she found who we were after. And she was always right when she had that glint. For a second, it was like she was still here."

Mentally reeling from that, Yuy blinked widely... then he felt a small, honored smile spread across his face as the knot in his stomach disappeared. Along with the first bit of pride in his efforts that he'd felt in a very long time, the significance of the fallen Preventer's hand possibly still being present through him was not lost to him.

"I need to call Anna and Duo back here," Wufei thought aloud. "Are you comfortable working with Quatre to give him a hand in pulling information on our Mister Sweeney? He'll be pretty tied up in getting a hold of that warrant this late on a Friday."

Heero nodded, "I'm more than happy to help. Will I need special access into any of the databases he would normally go through?"

At that, Chang chuckled deeply, "You already have access to everything." To the growing eyes watching him, he shrugged, "Let's just say Lady Une and we were hoping you might want to dig into this investigation at some point, so we planned ahead."

The student shook his head in amusement as he laughed, "Of course, you did. Why am I not at all surprised?" Not about to delay the hunt any longer, he sobered and stated, "Where do I start?"

His friend answered, "Quatre will give you a crash course so you can get started." Removing his cell phone from his jeans pocket, he concluded, "Once I call the others back, and brief Lady Une on what's going on, I'll walk you through the rest so you can hit the ground running. The sooner we have this guy in custody the better." 

"Okay," Yuy nodded again. "I'll get on it, then." That said, he returned to the cluster of desks to check in with Agent Rock as the team leader typed furiously on his phone's digital keypad.

* * * *

Emotionally exhausted from the purge of the conflicting feelings he had been holding onto, Duo sighed deeply and pulled back from the shoulder he had been crying into. 

Wiping his violet eyes dry, he sighed at the kiss that was pressed and held against his temple. "Better?" his companion asked quietly as she tightened her arms around him.

A small grin touching his lips, the braided agent nodded and hugged her all the tighter. "Better. Thanks, Annie." The redhead beamed and slipped from his lap to return to her chair across from him to rub at her own shimmering eyes. 

Letting out a puff of air, Maxwell stared out to their view of the river running beside the private patio they were sitting on. He hated being open to the fact that he was still hurt and struggling after so many years, but he was able to take it in his stride with his present company. Downs was the only person who really knew his story and why he was the way he was and she took that on gracefully by just being there for him without judging.

"I'm sorry," Anna muttered, sniffling as she brushed away a stray tear. Her former lover blinked in confusion and she swallowed roughly. "I've been pushing for you and Heero all this time because I thought you might have been ready. I never meant to pressure you when this is still hanging over you." 

Rolling her eyes at her own sentiment, she snapped at herself, "And how fucking stupid of me to think that it wouldn't be there-" Her partner reached over to hold onto one of her hands, cutting her off.

Duo kept their gazes locked and told her, "Don't be mad at yourself for that. I'm not." Smiling, he reassured, "I know that you only had the best of intentions for me. You always do. Hell, you're one of the few who ever did. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Biting her lip, the weapons expert squeezed onto his hand in hers and sniffled again. "I love you, too," she whispered sincerely. 

She paused and decided to go out on a limb by stating quietly, "Take this how you will, but it has to be said. You have to give others a chance to prove they can be trusted and loved the way you gave me that shot... and I think you're safe with Heero to do that." She giggled, "I'm a pretty good judge of character when it comes to this sort of thing. That's what I've been trying to get you to see."

With a gulp, Agent Scythe nodded shallowly. He knew that she was right. The only way to trust anyone was to allow them the opportunity to prove they could be trusted in the first place. But being so open and vulnerable still scared him.

"I'll try," Maxwell promised in little more than a breath. "I can't give you any more than that, but I will make an effort to take things a day at a time and see how it goes... as opposed to pushing him away and not bothering to put any effort into seeing what may or may not be there. I'll have to go slow about it-"

An excited, unintelligible sound erupted from the redhead as she sprung to her feet and threw herself at him to latch her arms around him while raining kisses on his face. Laughing as he held onto her, the braided agent managed, "Okay, okay. Calm down, Annie."

Just then, the waitress decided to step out, causing Downs to peel herself from her best friend and sit back down at her chair before they made much of a scene. Seconds later, a small, plush folder was lowered on their table and their plates were taken away with pleasantries and salutations exchanged with the lovely blonde.

Opening the folder to reveal the bill inside, Duo's eyes grew and he winced. "Remember what I said earlier about sparing no expense to make you happy?" he snickered. "Turns out there actually might be a cap on that, after all." 

The longtime friends laughed, only to have their fun broken up by the sound of their cell phone alerts sounding- the buzz of a Star Wars light saber coming to life for Anna and a snippet from Darth Vader's theme song. Reaching into their pockets, they read the test messages across their screens.

"Sorry to cut in, but I need you two back at headquarters right away. Heero had a breakthrough in our search," the redhead read aloud, the teammates' eyes widening with a sharp gasp. Bolting to their feet, they moved inside to pay the bill and get back to the office when they noticed a crowd gathering and quietly murmuring between one and other at the bar they had to walk around.

Coming to a stop, the agents frowned and turned their heads to the television screens that the captive onlookers were watching. 

A reporter behind his anchor desk stared back as he continued with his report, "The images we are showing you were taken by amateur photographers who happened to catch sight of what they can only describe as a massive explosion overhead." 

In smaller, pixelated displays beside him, shots of a brilliant ball of light and wide ring clouds rippling across the skies were displayed as the newsman spoke. Their eyes widening as far as they could, Duo and Anna took in the pictures while the color drained from their faces and the weapons expert grasped onto her partner's arm.

"At this time, the private jet that was carrying five of the world's UN pacifists and three Senators that had disappeared from radar at about the time of the blast, remains missing," the reporter informed. "The identities of those onboard the flight that was en-route from Washington Airport will not be announced until their whereabouts have been confirmed and their families have been notified."

Under her breath, Downs breathed, "Holy shit. You... you don't think..."

Violet eyes glaring at the screen before them, Maxwell growled, "Yea... I do." Facing Agent Fire, he rested a hand on the small of her back and urged, "Come on. We have to get back to the others." 

Together, they all but ran to see that the bill was paid so they could be off as quickly as possible.

Once they were outside and rushing for Duo's car, Anna sent off a text to Wufei that read simply in all caps: 'TURN ON THE NEWS! NOW!'

* * * *

An hour later....

The reports of the explosion was all over the national news, with millions of eyes and viewers taking in the accounts of what had happened from the ground. 

One of those interviews included the account of a middle-aged farmer who described his perspective of what had happened in great detail from what he saw in the sky to the invisible force that knocked him back.

Few listening and watching were more absorbed in the news than the agents in the Federal Security Central Division. 

Glued to their desks as they were fully immersed in their jobs, the Preventers had the flat screen television in rec area playing to keep updated on what was happening without having to break from their work.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am now being told that what debris has been collected from the blast is consistent with fragments of a plane," a female correspondent on the monitor frowned deeply from her location in the middle of the farmer's field. "While the names of the Senators and World Pacifists are not yet disclosed, their fate is looking more and more grim by the minute..."

Wufei picked up on every word she had spoken and his fingers stopped their typing so he could dry wash his face. 

Senator Treize knew those identities. He was originally supposed to be on that very same flight with those men and women whom he called his friends, only he changed his plans to get home sooner. And he was not taking this new development well.

Peering over at the Commander's closed office door, Chang bit on his lip in thought and sympathy for the couple inside as they grieved the souls that were lost.

If ever he felt the pressure for answers before, he felt it crushing him now.

And all of the Preventers eggs were resting in the basket named Gary Sweeney. Chang had been through his thin file in the last hour and if Heero hadn't been so convinced that he was their person of interest, the agent would have been nervous on his call to center all of their efforts on him. 

Sweeney was a librarian with a clean record. One slap on the wrist for being drunk and disorderly in public while he was in college came up on the two pages for his background check. Since it was tough to find a college student who wouldn't occasionally have a few more than they should have, it was easy to see how the folder went into the discards during the initial search.

But it was the brief mention of Sweeney's participation in a campus protest against the school board that made Yuy certain he was their man. Granted, he was a low man on the totem pole, but they had to start somewhere. 

"Okay. I'll be calling you back soon. Thank you, your Honor," Quatre said into the receiver of his phone. 

Hanging up, he spun his chair to look on his team leader. "That was Supreme Court Justice Manuel. In light of what's unfolding, he wants to be kept in the loop of everything we're doing until we've made an arrest. The second we have anything solid on Sweeney, he'll have a warrant for a full search of his home and to bring him in issued."

Able to breathe a little easier at that, Wolf responded, "Good. Nice work, Rock." Standing up, he propped his hands on the edge of his desk and leaned towards the other desks and asked, "Any of our 'friends' in cyber anarchy hell taking responsibility for what happened today, Night?"

Shaking his head, Trowa sighed, "No. For being as vocal as they are against the government on blogs, everyone's keeping their heads down by not even so much as logging into these hate pages. But, we had expected as much since anyone with a brain would keep quiet at a time like this." 

There was a snarl in his voice as he went on typing and sneered, "Political agenda is one thing, but it's an especially fucked up thing to go after world representative pacifists."

Chang glanced over to Anna, but thought twice about interrupting her as she paged through print off after print off of the images from the blast. 

Intently studying the rings, the bulb of light and the 'fingers' of projected debris that stretched across the blue sky, she would occasionally stop to grab a pen and etch some notes down on the snapshots for her analysis.

Well aware of that focused look in his lover's blue eyes when she was onto something, the team leader left her to her task and turned to the intern instead. "Anything on our librarian that we can use to hold over his head, Wing?"

"Nothing on the immediate surface from what I can tell so far," Heero informed without missing a keystroke in his going through years of highly classified data that he was silently startled the government had access to. "But I'm not surprised by that. It's how people like him operate."

Genuinely intrigued, Wufei sank back into his chair as he questioned, "And how do people like him operate?"

Still typing furiously, the scholar replied, "Gary Sweeney has a problem with authority, but he's not about to stick his neck out more than he has to in making that point. He likes blending in while silently loathing everything about the powers that be. That's why he was approached to purchase the plates for Klein's shooter. By all authoritarian standpoints, he's a nobody that would never have set off any red flags."

"He blends into the background," Duo all but whispered in surprise, blinking his enlarged violet eyes that gazed over at his roommate.

Wing smirked at him. He stopped typing to reach over for their notebooks. Flipping both pads over to the sheets that were face down, he pointed at their scribbling in the middle of the pages in their own handwriting with the same message that they both had circled...

'Blends into the background.'

To Scythe's stunned face, Wing grinned, "As soon as I saw we had the same theory, I knew what I was looking for. You made a brilliant deduction going off of what you had."

Unable to help the proud smile that lit his face at the compliment, Maxwell snickered, "See. I told you I'm more than a pretty face." His teammates chuckled, but looked on him with impressed expressions.

A bright ring from a new alert that hit Agent Night's computer sounded. Quickly accessing the page that he got, his visible emerald eye grew. "Hey, Anna," he called from the opposite end of the cluster from her. "Mind taking a look at what I just pulled up here?"

Practically materializing in his lap in the next blink, the redhead typed at his keyboard to page down the report that she scanned over. With every line she read along, her own eyes grew further and further until she asked, "Quatre, call Judge Manuel for that search warrant."

The rest of the crew froze and looked to her as Wufei asked, "What do we have?"

"Well, unless our librarian moonlights in hunting, he's been building up one hell of an arsenal including a series of guns over the years," the redhead replied.

Frowning, Winner stated, "I'm going to need more than that to earn a warrant. Anyone has the right to purchase firearms once they've gone through the proper, legal channels."

Anna turned the monitor so everyone else could see the Xeroxed copies of multiple license plates with the same face as she shook her head, "Yea, but not everyone does so under different aliases at different gun dealerships every time."

His jaw falling wide open, Heero looked to his equally shocked friends. The first to recover, Agent Wolf's eyes narrowed at the many images of the red-haired man on Barton's screen and ordered, "Quatre, get that warrant."

* * * *

It was a mix of emotions that Heero was battling as there was little more he could do than sit back and watch the Preventers make their preparations to bring Gary Sweeney into custody. 

Of course, he was proud of his assessment in getting who was looking more and more to be someone related to the case as new details on him were rolling in over the hours.

But there was also the worry for the people who he was slowly coming around to accepting as a family of sorts. The plan had been made to take the librarian down in the middle of the night so as to keep the element of surprise on their side. However, they were still dealing with a heavily armed and therefore potentially dangerous man.

To keep his mounting worries at bay, the psych major stayed close to Lady Une and Treize while the agents worked out the logistics of their takedown. 

That move made it a little easier for Yuy to cope as he was able to provide what bit of comfort he could for the couple that was still in disbelief and loss over the close friends that they had lost in the plane explosion earlier that day.

"Heero," Middie addressed gently as she joined the scholar on the couch in the rec room that he was occupying, "You should head back to Duo's for the night. You've done more than enough here and I don't want you to have to see more than you might be ready for as the others get ready. Seeing preparations like this can be pretty... intense."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, the intern tore his gaze away from the team that was huddled together around Agent Wolf's desk and met the brown eyes watching him. "Is there anything I can do to help them with this part?" he inquired, the hope and the longing that he felt to be needed right then dripping from his voice.

With a sad smile, Lady Une told him quietly, "I'm afraid not. If there was anything, I would have been happy to assign you with it."

Gulping, Heero gestured to the agents and asked, "They're going to be okay... right?" He hadn't missed how he was unconsciously looking at Duo in particular when he spoke up.

Middie's grin warmed and reached her eyes as she nodded firmly, "Yes, they will be. I realize that there are no guarantees when it comes to this part of the job, but they've conducted dozens upon dozens of takedowns like this before. They'll get this one done and come out of it fine, I'm confident in saying."

There wasn't a whole lot that Yuy would have been able to do whether or not that was the case, he knew. In the end, he had to trust her and hold out the same faith that everything would run smoothly for his friends. Against his urge to stay alert, the release of his nerves brought on a wide yawn that he covered his mouth with a hand to mask.

Only then was he aware that the hour was closing in on midnight when he checked his watch.

"Come on," Treize chuckled as he neared after having listened in on part of their conversation. "I'll take you back to Duo's so we can give my lady and the others the room to get ready to bring your man in." As the scholar reluctantly stood up, the Senator patted his back and led the way for the elevators.

Sluggish in his steps and his stomach still unsettled, Heero followed after the politician and waved at the Preventers when they peered up to smile and wave back at him. As always, Maxwell had that impish grin on his face that promised trouble and a captivating glint in his violet eyes that stirred something in the scholar's chest when he was given a wink.

Then, he was gone when the counselor rounded the wall that separated them.

As the elevator doors closed, Yuy told the new father-to-be, "Thank you for offering a ride back since I came in with Duo."

A smirk tugging the corner of his mouth, the Senator replied, "Actually, I should be thanking you. This will be a good distraction from everything that's going on at the moment." He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as he leaned heavily against the wall beside him.

Khushrenada commented, "I won't bother telling you not to worry because you will, same as Middie and I will. Especially after what happened to Meiran and Anna..." His voice trailed off and he shuddered. "It's very hard to be the one sitting back and waiting. And no matter how many times these situations come up, they never get any easier."

Slowly turning to look on the scholar, Treize gave him a small smile. "So, thank you for giving me an excuse to get out of there for a while."

Heero swallowed roughly with a nod as the elevator slowed to a stop and the arrival bell rang. At the opening of the doors, the politician and the intern entered the long corridor leading for the front lobby.

The remainder of their time together would be spent with few words between them, their thoughts anywhere else but where they were.

Back up on the seventh floor, Chang stared down at the blueprints of Gary Sweeney's home that Trowa had pulled together. 

Looking to the satellite images of the hills and trees surrounding the lone house, the Chinese agent ran over the strategy of attack that he had just laid out to his team... and now he was second guessing himself.

He never second guessed himself before. Not when this was going to be a routine arrest with everything working to their favor since their target was likely already sound asleep in his bed, completely unaware of what was coming for him.

Anna could sense the doubt creeping into her lover and bent close to him so she could assure softly, "It's a great plan, Wufei. It'll work. We're not against anything you're suggesting." Duo, Trowa and Quatre nodded when their pack leader lifted his head to look to them for their takes on his design of bringing Sweeney in.

It was a big thing, this first course of real action since Meiran's death. And Agent Wolf was going to need the support of all of his friends to regain his confidence to send them into danger again. But if anyone appreciated the significance of this mission and his conflicting emotions involved in it, it was the four officers around him.

Letting out a sigh, Wufei locked onto Downs' blue eyes and gave her a grateful smile while he took her hand between them into his own to squeeze it. Anna's grin widened as she returned the squeeze before their hands fell back at their sides.

"Okay," Chang nodded firmly as he righted himself and rolled his shoulders back. Eyeing his fellow agents, he told them in a clear and steady voice, "Let's suit up and move out."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new part today!


	36. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One upload tonight.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 35  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[It's a messed up world, what do you get?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
Messed up world, what do you get for me?  
Sex & love and guns, light a cigarette  
-Lyrics to 'Messed Up World (F'd Up World)' performed by Pretty Reckless]

 

[Flashback]

"Thank you for your detailed account of the work put into the led up to recovery mission, Agent Rock," the head board director said sincerely at the end of Winner's long recanting of Wufei's preparation tactics of the fateful night that had gone terribly wrong.

Unbeknownst to him, Quatre had been able to go on record with the same testimony that Anna had just given. Only now, that report would stick since there was no conflict of interest on his part that would toss his statements out.

Though he might not have known why, he had figured that something was up by the way a couple of the directors raised their eyebrows at one another while they wrote their notes. Whether those were good or bad glances, he wasn't sure... but it had undoubtedly struck a chord with his listeners.

Lady Une did her best not to smile in her knowing that Winner had just regained the ground Anna most likely assumed she had lost in the hearing. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she held back the giggle that almost bubbled from her.

The graying moderator opened his folded hands, asking, "Would you not agree that perhaps another day or two would have saved Agent Talon's life? By then, it would have been revealed that there was no certain schedule in timing of this guards' shift turnovers and you would have been able to go in on a night when you wouldn't have been taken by surprise."

Shaking his head, Winner stated clearly, "No. Those guards deviated by coming back earlier than they should have. We could have sat back for another week, another month and nothing would have prepared us for that." He tilted his head, inquiring, "You have heard the term SNAFU, right? It was made specifically for moments that should have run smoothly but go to hell."

Middie's teeth dug into her tongue to restrain her urge to laugh at the undignified expressions on the directors' faces at having their intelligence and ability to understand military jargon so plainly challenged. It was a most unexpected move from the normally meek public relations representative.

"Yes, we all know what that term means. That was not what was being addressed," the blonde young woman of the panel fired back with a bit more of a snap in her retort than she meant and physically retracted back into her chair, bowing her head when the man at the center of the line glared at her.

Clearing his throat, the middle-aged man in charge focused back on the Preventer across from him. "You witnessed Agent Talon's shooting first-hand," he commented, shifting gears to get the attention drawn back to the matter at hand... and to throw Winner off balance for attempting to make a mockery of the inquisition. "Tell us what you saw and heard before and after Agent Wolf fired on her."

Instantly thrown back into those dark images, Rock's aquamarine eyes grew and his already pale skin turned an even whiter hue. 

With a deep breath, he answered quietly, "Mer-Agent Talon, Agent Scythe and I were clearing the rows of shipping crates when we were discovered thanks to those guards who came back earlier than they should have. Since we had the prisoners to worry about, we had to get them away to safety while drawing the lookouts' fire onto us and taking out as many of them as we could."

His gaze haunted, Quatre continued, "Once we knew we had cleared the areas that we were stationed at, we closed into the heart of the dock to back up Agents Wolf and Fire since we knew a handful of our shooters had taken off to get to them. We just charged ahead, not thinking about what was ahead of us because we needed to remove the threats before our teammates were overwhelmed."

Feeling the sting of tears coming on, he ignored it and went on, There was nothing but dark cold and rain with the occasional street lamp that we'd run past and we just kept running. We could hear the others shouting and pop after pop ringing out from the exchange of fire. Talon was only a few yards ahead of me when she stopped and changed her direction. She rushed maybe five steps in when..." 

Unable to go on, he gulped and shook his head as his vision cleared to return to the present as he scanned his audience's blank faces.

"Meiran never announced herself before she came into Wufei's view," Agent Rock frowned deeply. "Everything was happening so fast, none of us were thinking to do that. If she had-"

The tall man at the far end of the other side of the table cut him off, pressing, "Are you really accusing Agent Talon for her own death because she didn't call ahead to say who she was?"

Knocked back on his mental haunches, Winner met his gaze and argued, "I'm saying that if there must be blame, it should be shared by everyone involved and not just the obvious person because he happened to be holding the gun. I'm the correspondent for this team and so I know from going through police reports to public complaints that there is no black-and-white answer to when something terrible like this happens."

Panning his eyes over the directors, he sighed, "For just a second, try to put yourself Agent Wolf's shoes. It was dark and the rain that was coming down wasn't helping with his visibility. The gunfire echoes made it near impossible to determine what direction a shot was coming from, so all he had to rely on was what he knew to be right in front of him."

Quatre's voice rose in his passionate recanting of the events that needed to be painted to the finest of details. "Now on top of that, think of how his partner was lying on the ground, dying for all he knew, and a teammate who could hardly stand up straight. He had to protect them and took on the siege alone. He had to return enough rounds that he emptied all of the clips and had to resort to taking up a gun from one of the attackers he took out; all the while, there was shouting and bullets flying from every direction."

As he fell back in his chair, he gripped his armrests and concluded, "Now you tell me how any one of you would react to seeing someone running at you from the shadows with no way of being able to identify who they were." 

His eyes glaring at the contemplative supervisors, Rock told them, "You're going to ask me if I would have done the same... if I would have taken the shot. And yes, I would have, without hesitation."

One could have heard a pin drop in the room as the moderator and his associates swallowed hard or made other subtle shifts in their posture while they processed the Preventer's statement.

Sighing, Winner sagged heavily and shook his head. "I get that you need to point fingers, but that night was one SNAFU after another, hence why I brought up the term earlier. Sometimes there are no easy explanations, just as there are not in this case. This might seem flippant on my part and pardon my language, but sometimes shit happens and all you can do is rely on your instincts to deal with it as it comes." 

The emotions catching up with him, his eyes shimmered as he shrugged, "Agent Wolf was acting on instinct. He wasn't only worried about his own safety, but Anna's and Trowa's as well when he took that shot. He did exactly what he was supposed to do with what he had. So, again I'm telling you that yes, I would have done the same exact thing... and I know wherever she is, Meiran would agree."

A small, proud smile touching her lips, Lady Une sniffled quietly and roughly brushed a stray tear from her cheek as another heavy stillness settled over the board room.

Finally, the moderator nodded shallowly, "Thank you, Agent Rock. That will be all."

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Quatre lowered his night vision binoculars and placed a hand over the breast plate of his bulletproof vest to feel the crinkle of the warrant he had obtained from Chief Justice Manuel out of habit to make sure that everything was in order. 

Closing his eyes, the Arabian agent let out a long breath of air, silently praying that there wouldn't be any SNAFUs this night. There was definitely a lot that was working to their advantage already.

It might have been the middle of a particularly bright evening thanks to the full moon high overhead. Another advantage for visibility was that there wasn't a cloud in the sky to make for any rain. By all standpoints, Sweeney's darkened home atop a tall, lone, tree-covered hill and its layout seemed harmless enough, in a Preventer's line of duty, one could never be sure of what they were walking into.

And with this being the first big offensive since Meiran died... well, there were expected to be nerves. But that was easily the case for Wufei most of all, though the team leader was doing a pretty good job of masking his concern when Winner returned to the pack and informed, "All clear. Nothing's moving inside and there's not a single light to be found.."

"Good," Chang nodded firmly with a quiet sigh of relief at that. 

Facing his teammates in their matching black-clad and vested persons, he pulled the collar of his turtle up to the top of his neck and said, "Once we're in, fan out and take it a room at a time so we don't have any surprises. We take our target alive at all costs, unless our position is compromised and it comes to it being between him or any of us." 

Shrouding their wrists and throats with their long-sleeved turtlenecks so that only their faces along with the bold, white letters that read 'PREVENTER' across their vests were plainly seen, his officers nodded. 

His instinct for the take-down kicking in, Agent Wolf ordered, "Move in."

* * * *

Lying flat on his back in the bed of his guest room, Heero stared up at the ceiling above him. He glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand by his head for the umpteenth time since he had tried to fall asleep.

1:09 a.m.

If his earlier calculations were right, the Preventers must have reached Sweeney's home by then. And that meant they would be storming down on him, if they weren't already in the middle of their mission right then. And whatever that siege would mean for all of them was still a great unknown.

Sighing deeply, the scholar closed his eyes and folded his hands together on his chest as he did everything he could to try and settle his thoughts so he could say goodbye to the world and not have to worry any more that night.

'Everything is going to be fine,' Yuy told himself silently. 'He- They're all going to be fine...' But there was no amount of convincing himself to relax that would settle him enough into sleep.

* * * *

Together, the team quickly and silently rushed across the eight yards of the field where they had hidden their vehicle as a safe distance as to not alert their suspect. Ascending the steep hill that the house was perched on they removed their pistols from their holsters as they slowed to a stop at the bottom of the front porch, attaching their snap on flashlights to the top of their weapons.

Chang was in the process of leading the way up the steps when Anna gripped his shoulder to stop him short with a harshly whispered, "Wait." Heart pounding from both their run and the adrenaline that was coursing through him, the Chinese agent turned his gaze to the weapons expert in question.

Downs' blue eyes were glued to the top of the porch where she ran the bright beam of her flashlight along the baseboards. Reaching into one of the pouches in her belt, she tossed a handful of fine powder ahead of them. As the dust settled, it revealed a thin, taut line that ran from one post to the next at the top step at ankle height. 

"Trip wire," the redhead smirked to the wide eyes of her comrades. "No telling what our librarian has rigged underneath those boards, so step lightly. I'll stay back and defuse whatever that nasty thing would have set off. Be careful for other traps like this whenever you enter a room." 

Her impressed cohorts nodded and climbed the stairs with Wufei at the front, lifting their feet over the snare on their way for the door.

Panning the inside of the awning overhead with his lamp, Barton froze with wide eyes and let out a sharp 'psst' to draw the others' attention to where his beam was shining... on the hidden digital camera that was pointing right at them in the doorway.

Under his breath, Chang hissed, "So much for a quiet entry." That said, he spun on his heels and sent a powerful kick into the heavy front door by its doorknob. 

Splintering and falling away, the barrier crashed to the floor inside and the agents aimed their pistols with both hands and made a 'V' with Wufei and Duo at the head with Trowa and Quatre on either end. 

~ ~ ~ ~

The second they were in the house, Anna rolled her long sleeves back and removed her vest as fast as she could. Leaping over the trip wire, she followed its path until it disappeared between a couple of boards in the porch.

Teeth gritting, the redhead removed a hammer from her belt that she used to slam into the rickety wood panels that were a few feet away until she made a hole that loosened up the boards enough that she could peel them back for a good view of what lay beneath.

Back inside, the 'V' that the Preventers had made was fanned out as the teammates spread out at either side of themselves to search through every room they encountered.

"Living room's clear," Duo announced quietly into the small microphone by his mouth after running over the empty living room.

More whispered proclamations of 'Clear' sounded from each officer in their assessing the home from top-to-bottom while they pressed deeper and deeper into the house. They moved fast and efficiently, as they always operated in these missions. Everyone knew their parts and went into autopilot in securing the area before they progressed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Outside, Anna grunted as she lowered herself into the hollow interior of the wooden porch. As soon as her feet touched the ground, they began to sink into the mud that had built of from several nights of rain. Crouching down onto her knees, she freed her flashlight and searched the space until it settled on a long block of explosives that were stacked on top of one another.

Lowering her flashlight as her eyes grew and jaw fell open, the weapons expert breathed, "Fuck me." 

Quickly turning on her mouthpiece, she warned, "Get a move on, gang. Sweeney isn't looking to be taken alive. There's enough C-4 down here to take out the entire house and half of the hill we're standing on."

~ ~ ~ ~

Wufei came to an abrupt halt mid-step when the transmission came through his earpiece. At that same time, there was a rustling overhead that included a few heavy footsteps running to the right of the house on the second floor. 

Meeting the anxious gazes of his teammates, he's own eyes narrowed at the sound. "Plan B. Move." 

Not needing to be told twice, the pack split up. Barton ran through to the back of the house, gripping the strap of his rifle that was strung across his back. Abandoning the painstakingly careful push into the residence, Agent Wolf led the charge through the first floor and up the tall master staircase. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Beneath the porch, Anna shed her mouthpiece and wiped her soiled hands together as she told herself quietly, "Alright. Now to follow this spider web to its source." Shaking her wrists out to loosen her joints, she shrugged, "It's just a really intense version of Jenga. Nothing to be worried about."

Pinching the long line of trip wire between her right hand's pointer finger and thumb, the weapons expert ran along it towards the stack of C-4 blocks that were stacked atop one another like a short brick wall. 

All the while, she kept a light enough hold as to not disturb the trigger and send the entire stack of explosives off. Once she was at the 'wall', she took slow and gently measures to shift the block aside and took one brick at a time from the middle without making the others above or around it crumble. Little by little, she made progress to get deeper into the pile to where the trigger was concealed.

~ ~ ~ ~

The first to reach the second floor was Wufei. And nearly immediately, he was greeted by three shots that rang out to just miss him when he ducked into a doorway. Growling, he raised his pistol to aim it down the hall from where the bullets came and returned fire with three shots of his own so that they pierced the door that his assailant had slammed shut.

Staying low, Quatre and Duo flew into the hallway and tucked themselves into other doorways for shelter mere seconds before the next round of pops cracked through the sealed off room. Pinned down, all that the agents could do was shoot back whenever there was a lull, hoping that they might get lucky and hit their attacker.

~ ~ ~ ~

Two rows deep into Downs' hunt for the detonator, one of the block at the top of the stack fell off balance and began to wiggle free before she was ready. Spotting the movement, she gasped and caught the brick just as it began to fall. She caught it mere inches above the trip wire and let out a long sigh. Gingerly lowering it to the ground, she said, "Not on my watch. I'm not in the mood to die tonight."

~ ~ ~ ~

Rising his voice, Chang shouted down the hallway, "Preventers! You're firing on federal agents, asshole! Come out with your hands up before we come in for you!" His warning was returned with another hail of bullets that he and his friends had to duck from. Snorting, the team leader muttered, "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way..." Bending around the doorway, he returned fire with the others following suit.

~ ~ ~ ~

Her face damp with sweat, Anna continued to move away the blocks of C-4 as she sung quietly to the tune of a classical childhood song to keep herself calm while ignoring the blasts from inside the house. "The itsy, bitsy spider bit off more than he could chew. Down came Preventers to stomp him into glue. Up went the snare the little bastard wove in vain..."

The redhead paused when she came to find the end of the thin rope wrapped around the center of a block in the middle of the 'wall' against the muddy ground with just enough room from the hole she made to reach a hand in and grab it. Smirking as she shone her flash light on her target, she finished singing, "And the itsy, bitsy spider won't fuck with us again."

Very gingerly, Agent Fire removed her hold on the trip wire and studied the screw that the end of the line was tied around. Because of the elements that it had been exposed to, that round metal was corroding at its edges. "Amateur piece of work," she mused quietly. "But enough to get the job done if we didn't see the trap."

With her free hand, she covered her mouth in deep thought as to how to proceed. "As long as you've had been down here, the trigger must be compromised like the outside fitting... If I pull the plug out fast and straight so I don't touch the walls inside with that detonator..." while she spoke, her fingers fell away from her face and reached inside the hole in the pile she had made to dig her fingernails into the rungs of the screw.

~ ~ ~ ~

On the second floor, the trio of agents that were mere feet from their goal were still hunkered in the splinted frames that they had dove behind. Then, the return fire from the bedroom that was only closed off by a series of shattered boards fell silent.

Instead of breathing in relief, Wufei's eyes grew with a sharp gasp when there was a loud creaking from inside. "He's going to try to trigger those explosives," he breathed in realization. He yelled to his teammates, "Go!" Taking the helm, he surged ahead of the others and knocked away what was left of the shambled door with his friends right behind.

~ ~ ~ ~

Letting out a long breath, Anna held her nerve and with one swift pull, she removed the long needle behind the screw to yank it out straight as a board as to not agitate the explosive. Holding the detonator up before her eyes, she smirked, "Got'cha."

~ ~ ~ ~

Pistols lifted and search beams panning the bedroom, Wufei, Duo and Quatre poured into the bedroom, finding their enemy half-hanging out the window facing the front of the house. "Damn it!" Maxwell hissed, knowing that they were seconds away from being blown away if the librarian got a round off into the porch before they could stop him.

"I'll see you all in hell!" Sweeney half-bellowed-half-laughed madly as he aimed a shotgun for the front porch with an eye closed to secure his aim on the patio floor where the stack of C-4 lay below. 

Just as he could feel the trigger he began to squeeze lock home, the high-pierced whizz of a fine bullet from the ground caught the end of his long barrel to knock the weapon from his hands. Crying out in pain and surprise, the librarian watched his shotgun fall to the ground.

Fifty yards away, Trowa stepped out from the cover of the trees surrounding the residence. His sniper riffle smoking from the shot he had taken, the tall agent gave the man hanging from the window a smug grin.

There was no time for Gary Sweeney to absorb what had just happened. In the next blink of an eye, he was grabbed and hauled inside by Duo as the braided agent grunted, "Get in here, asshole." 

Spinning around, the librarian suddenly found himself face-to-face with Wufei. The last thing he saw then was the glaring agent's fist as it flew and filled his vision just before the whole world went black.

* * * *

Over an hour later, Heero all but jumped out of his skin from the light cat nap he'd fallen into when his cell phone, which he had left on overnight in a rare exception from the norm, buzzed at its receiving a new text message. Springing upright, he scrambled in his reaching over to the nightstand and turning on the screen to read the simple message he opened.

'Mission was a success. Everyone is back safe and sound. Try to get some sleep now. Good night. Lady Une.'

Collapsing back onto the bed with a deep sigh of relief, the scholar dry washed his face. Quickly typing a 'Thank you. Good night,' response back to the Commander, he replaced his phone on the nightstand and finally felt himself fall at ease for the first time since when he first woke up that prior morning...

...and yet, that text wasn't enough to calm Yuy enough to rest. He needed to see with his own eyes that his friends were alright.

And so, pushing himself back up, the intern climbed to his feet.

* * * *

"Got it. I'll be in touch first thing Monday morning, when your supervisors are available to discuss Sweeney's handling. Thank you," Middie said into her phone. Disconnecting the call, she released a sigh and turned to face her agents with a tired, but warm smile. 

She cleared her throat and said in little more than a breath, "I cannot tell you enough just how damned proud I am of all of you. And I'll be sure to extend that sentiment to Heero for his efforts as well when we meet again. The utmost praise to Agent Wolf for his command in both focusing on our suspect and laying out two brilliant strategies that made this take-down the resounding accomplishment that it was." 

At her side, Treize draped an arm around the small of her back and nodded vehemently to the team that they had assembled together.

The Preventers' faces lit up with smirks and pleased grins as they applauded, patted Chang's back and murmured their own congratulations to him. Fatigued as they should have been, the excitement adrenaline from the ambush and their parts coupled with the thrill of a successful hunt in months kept them fully charged and alert.

Holding up her cell phone, Middie informed, "Sweeney is under round-the-clock surveillance in his maximum security cell. Let the bastard sit there to think over his situation over the weekend. You've all been pushing yourselves this week and need the next couple of days to catch up on sleep and some personal time away from this case." 

When her brown eyes looked to the redhead that was painted with mud splatters from her face to her feet, she giggled, "I suggest that you hit the shower before you leave, Agent Fire. That's not a very good look for you."

Saluting with two fingers against her smeared forehead to the tune of her teammates' snickers, Anna smirked, "Yes, ma'am." Her comrades squeezed her shoulders and pecked her cheeks or temple in gratitude for keeping them safe.

"You're dismissed," the Commander concluded.

* * * *

Heero was pacing the floor of Duo's living room when the front door opened about thirty minutes later. He spun around as the braided agent entered. 

As he closed his complex behind him and their eyes met, that electric energy that was still flooding Maxwell hit a pulsating intensity when their gazes met.

Time froze for the pair, the conflicting feelings within themselves colliding to the point that neither of them cared about the consequences of whatever was about to unfold. 

Far too relieved and filled with a desire to confirm for himself that the Preventer was alright, the scholar's defenses slipped away at the seams. Driven by sheer need and raw emotions that overwhelmed him, the officer could no longer hold back the primal urges that he had neglected since they began staying under the same roof. 

Closing the distance between them in two wide, purposeful strides with a low growl, Maxwell pulled Yuy close and crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One upload tonight.


	37. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part for the week!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 36  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU  
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*  
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Hot as a fever, Rattling bones  
I could just taste it...Taste it  
But it's not forever... But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest... The greatest...The greatest  
You...Your sex is on fire  
You...Your sex is on fire  
-Lyrics to 'Sex on Fire' performed by Kings of Leon]

 

Every alarm that would have normally gone off to tell him to stop was nonexistent for Heero the second Duo grabbed onto him for a fierce kiss. Rather than hold himself back, the scholar's eyes squeezed closed with a moan as he opened his lips to the tongue that pressed against them and held onto the agent just as tightly while exploring his mouth.

Overwhelmed by his relief and the desire that he had been denying since their first night together, Yuy had no intentions of holding back any longer at that moment. At the same time, he and Maxwell grunted as they tugged and all bit ripped each other's clothes off in the middle of their half-stumbling back into the Preventer's bedroom.

"I... I'm not... going to be able to stop this," the braided officer managed between pants of air in the few times their lips separated.

With a growl, the intern replied, "You better not stop now." The next thing he knew, he was falling back onto his roommate's bed as his counterpart landed on top of him as their passionate kissing resumed and hands roamed each other's bodies.

~ ~ ~ ~

Anna groaned as she was pressed back up against the tile wall behind her by a steamy kiss that she was all too happy to return when Wufei decided to take her by surprise in the middle of her shower.

Panting and latching onto one another, the couple shared the spray of water from the showerhead. Her head dipping back, the weapons expert whimpered as her boyfriend's hands took hold of her breasts and twisted her nipple piercings with a primal growl from his throat.

"God, you get me so hot and bothered when you take charge like you did tonight," the team leader whispered huskily in her ear. "You were amazing back there."

Downs smirked, breathing, "Well, I aim to please." Gasping when his right hand ran down her torso to rub her labia, her eyes closed again and she initiated the next sparring session between their tongues.

Snickering when their mouths parted, Chang purred, "Speaking of pleasing, I think I'm going to have some fun playing with these..." Gently tugging on his lover's lip hoops to make his point, he grinned, "to take care of you first." Kissing his way down her taut body, he moved used his teeth to lift up on the clitoral barbell for easy access to his target as the redhead cried out in bliss and held onto the shower handrail before her legs buckled.

~ ~ ~ ~

Trowa and Quatre didn't make it to their home when Night pulled over to an empty rest stop on the way back from headquarters. Turning the ignition off, he roughly removed the hand that was massaging his groin through his black pants and slammed Rock into him, plunging his tongue into the other agent's mouth. "Get in the backseat," he ordered after he finally came up for air.

"What, was my playing with your cock the whole way here a little distracting?" Winner chuckled breathlessly. He hissed when he received a bite to the nape of his next in response as he reached into the glove compartment for one of the emergency travel-sized tubes of lube inside.. 

Not about to wait another moment, the pair all but collapsed into the spacious passenger hatch and rolled the seats down for more room,

When he was able to gather his senses while their hips began to rock together as their clothes were tugged away, Quatre ordered, "Turn around."

A mischievous smile on his face, Trowa responded with a low, "Gladly." Turning onto his side, he assumed a most comfortable, familiar position. 

~` ~ ~ ~

There was no alcohol to hinder Heero's senses when Duo prepped him this night. Moaning and fighting for breath, his back arched as the braided agent took his member into his mouth while he wiggled his lubed fingers inside his opening. 

Dripping in sweat from their lead-up foreplay and now this mind-blowing sensation, the scholar dug his fingers into the sheets that were wrinkling beneath him to hang on for dear life. Once the intern was ready, the officer pushed himself up onto his knees and placed himself between his wanton partner's legs. 

Unable to find his voice, Yuy took hold of the end of the rope of hair that was pooling beside him and gave a couple of light pulls on it. "You want it down?" Maxwell smirked with that sultry voice of his. The student gulped and nodded vehemently. He obliged by removing the tie at the end of his braid and slowly unwove it until his locks fell loose around him in a waterfall of wavy strands.

Captivated by the alluring creature above him, the counselor's heart began to race all over again and his throat went dry. Pulling down on his host's arm, he sighed as their bodies were flush against one another again as the Preventer moaned and partook in another series of reeling kisses so they could have their hands touch and tease every inch of flesh they encountered again.

Only able to act on instinct, Duo reached for the bottle of lube waiting on his nightstand to slick himself. Then, with a sharp gasp, Heero yelled in rapture as he felt himself being filled.

~ ~ ~ ~

Howling at the orgasm that came over her, Anna buried her fingers in the loose, wet hair at the back of her boyfriend's head as he began to pull away from lapping at her. "I hope you don't think you're finished," the redhead insisted while she was gently led under the shower head to clean away the aftermath along with the last of the mud on her arms and neck.

"Just getting started," Wufei smirked, sealing his promise with another deep kiss at the same time that he lifted his lover by the waist and slid inside of her until she slid down to his hilt. Propping her against the shower wall again, he moved his hips with a driving force.

There were no other words between them as they moaned and grunted as they thrust in a steady rhythm that drove them close to the edge before long . 

Minutes later, their fingernails were biting into the others' shoulder blades as they shouted out in unison when they reached their completion at the same time. Shuddering and only barely able to stay upright, they sighed and stayed beneath the warm water for a couple of sated kisses so they could get their bearings.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh my God," Trowa whimpered as his sweet spot was hit yet again and Quatre reached around to pump him. By the next stroke and drive home, the couple came together, their voices rising up in shrill cries.

~ ~ ~ ~

With the oblivion in reach, Heero arched upward again, yelling his lover's name as he came all over the hand wrapped around his cock while he convulsed. Biting down hard at the tightening of the warm cavern around him, Duo let out an unintelligible, carnal sound as he hung onto his partner's waist and reached his own climax to release his seed inside of the intern.

Crumpling onto his lover, Maxwell panted heavily and buried his face in the shoulder under him. As he stared up at the ceiling, wondering over what they had just done, Yuy made a conscious choice to shut his brain down to take in the moment while he could.

Prussian eyes closing, the scholar loosely wrapped his arms around the agent and pushed away the rest of the world.

* * * *

Hours later, not long before noon, Treize Khushrenada was on his cell phone with a dear, longtime friend. Walking back and forth in his enclosed back patio, he frowned, "If there is anything at all you might need, Cecelia, please don't hesitate to call." 

Smiling sadly, the politician paused in his steps and said, "Thank you, I'll be sure to pass on the regards. I will be there in person to spend a couple of days before the service with you, Sylvia and the rest of the family. Keep in touch. Take care." At that salutation, he sighed and disconnected the call.

Lady Une entered the room with a steaming cup of tea in each hand as her husband closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How is she holding up?" the Commander asked quietly in sincere concern.

"As well as one could expect, I suppose," Khushrenada shrugged. Accepting the cup that was extended to him, he shook his head, "The Noventas had recently celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary and now poor Cecelia is trying to figure out how to go on in life without her husband. It's a terribly sad thing. Thankfully, she has their children and grandchildren to help her pick up the pieces." 

Still mentally distraught by the devastating loss of his dear friend, the politician looked out to their sprawling back lawn with distracted thoughts. Clearing his throat, he added, "She received the flowers and sends her warmest regards until we see her in a few days." 

Biting her lip, Middie nodded shallowly. "This has been an emotional rollercoaster of a start to the weekend," she murmured. "If what happened is at all related to the case, our kids will get to the bottom of it and see that whoever is responsible pays for it."

Treize smiled at their endearment for 'their kids' and nodded, "I know they will." Shaking his head again to clear his mind of the dark places it was leading to, he turned and faced his wife. "But until all of that can be confirmed or denied, I am going to focus on the here and now." 

He rested a hand on the Preventer's flat abdomen with a wistful smile. "We still have something incredible to celebrate this weekend," he commented softly. "Along with this bundle of joy, the kids had another successful mission and came home safe again. Considering how short life can be, I want to pay attention to what makes it worth living."

Brown eyes shimmering, Lady Une grinned widely as her lover leaned in for a sound kiss. For a moment there, even she had forgotten the sheer joy of knowing that they were having a baby together. Fortunately, she had a loving father-to-be at her side to keep things in perspective so she could allow herself to be excited for their coming arrival.

"What do you say we go out for a nice brunch and talk all things about getting ready for our little one?" Khushrenada asked when he pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

Nodding, the Commander replied, "That sounds wonderful."

* * * *

Anna half-sighed-half-yawned as she snuggled all the closer against her boyfriend. Wearing only the satin sheet over them and each other's warm bodies, the couple had just enough energy to make it home, strip their clothes on their way upstairs and collapse into their bed where they became a knot of arms and legs.

It had definitely been a satisfying ending to a tense but perfectly executed take down mission.

Humming and smiling from ear-to-ear in content, the redhead nuzzled the side of her head against the shoulder it was pillowed on as the arms around her tightened in a firm squeeze and a kiss was held against her forehead. "Can we just stay like this all day?" she mumbled sleepily, opening her eyes only so she could look on her lover's grinning face.

"I wouldn't complain about that," Wufei chuckled deeply. Running a hand through his loose, raven-black hair, he smirked, "Are you sure you could get used to waking up like this every morning? There's still time for you to get out of having to move in with-mph-" He was cut off mid-sentence with a firm kiss that answered the question.

As they came up for air, Downs shifted herself up onto her side. Leaning on her head up on a bent arm, she ran the fingers of her free hand along her partner's muscular chest. "Definitely," she giggled softly.

Pausing to really drink in Wolf's relaxed face and his easy grin that actually reached his dark eyes, Fire smiled, "You look... really at peace. I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Maybe you're starting to get your confidence back now that we have our first big mission behind us?"

Chang let out a long sigh as he turned his head to stare up at the ceiling. His hands moving in vague gestures as he spoke, he replied, "It did feel really good, you know? I mean the whole thing went off naturally. For a while there, I was starting to doubt myself and whether or not I'm actually up to leading again." Meeting his girlfriend's gaze, he shrugged, "But it... just felt right."

"Well, that's good because it should," Anna beamed with pride. "You're damned good at leading us and coming up with brilliant plans and fallback plans like the ones you came up with for this capture." Leaning in to kiss her partner's lips, she whispered, "I never had a doubt in you."

Cupping her cheek, Wufei gave her a loving smile. "I know," he breathed. "You're about the only thing that held me together for a long time there and I'll never be able to thank you enough for it." Quickly pushing himself up, he initiated a deeper kiss that conveyed everything coursing through him right then.

* * * *

Meanwhile, Duo turned his head to his right as his violet eyes blinked open. Instantly recognizing the walls, ceiling and surroundings of his room, he was about to stretch when he registered a very unfamiliar feeling of weight against his side. Snapping his head back to his left, he gasped sharply and his eyes grew as far as they could.

Curled up and every big as naked as the agent was none other than Heero Yuy. Sleeping soundly, the scholar breathed evenly without the slightest stir while Maxwell slapped a hand over his mouth. 

'Ohshtohshitohshit!' Maxwell's mind cursed in a rush. Carefully extracting himself from the arm that was partially draped over his waist, the long-haired Preventer slipped from his bed and tiptoed from the room to close it back up behind himself.

Finding his boxers out in the hallway, Duo pulled them on and paced back-and-forth in the living room. "Ohshitohshitohshit," he murmured frantically to himself, his hand back over his mouth. "What the hell did I do?"

Well, he knew what he did in vivid detail now that his brain was waking to what had transpired between him and the student. All but on the verge of a panic attack, he ran for his cell phone on the counter and typed a text message as he breathed anxiously, "Please be up."

* * * *

At the sound of a light saber coming to life from the nightstand, Anna groaned and fell on top of Wufei at their interrupted make out session. 

"Okay," the weapons expert grumbled as she reluctantly peeled herself from the other agent to crawl for her phone. "Who's the dead person trying to get a hold of me at this ungodly hour of..." Reading the time on her screen aloud, she snorted, "Just past one in the afternoon?" Her lover laughed as she turned on the device.

With widening blue eyes, Downs was greeted by the simple but desperate text from Duo:

911

Frightened by the message that her best friend only used in the most serious of emergencies, the redhead clawed up to her feet and ran for her lilac robe hanging behind the bedroom door. "I have to make a call," she explained apologetically while she pulled the tie closed around her waist. "I'll be right back as soon as I'm done."

Sitting up, Chang frowned, "Is everything alright and is there anything I can do to help?"

"I should be able to handle it," Anna reassured with an appreciative grin and wink. Waving with one hand and reaching for the doorknob with the other, she ordered, "Keep the engine running."

A devilish smirk tugging the corner of his mouth, Wolf saluted and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Out in the hallway as she closed the bedroom behind her, Fire was in the process of pressing down on the 'two' of her phone's digital pad for the speed dial number linked to it. Holding the receiver to her ear, the first ring has just sounded when it was answered with a frantic, "Annie? You gotta talk me through this. I fucked up bad."

Biting her lip, Anna ran a hand over her head and walked down the stairs to the main floor as said soothingly, "Whoawhoa. Easy, Duo. First off, take a deep breath and try to calm down. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." 

On her way for the kitchen, the redhead opened, "Okay, Now tell me what's going on. I can be on my way in a couple minutes-"

"I slept with him, Annie," Maxwell cut her off with a hushed wail.

Freezing in her footsteps, his best friend's eyes grew in shock. "Wait-wha?" she stammered, grabbing her cell phone with both hands and pressing, "Who did you sleep with? I thought you we going to give Heero a shot-" 

Again, she was stopped short, this time by Duo growling in frustration, "It was Heero, damn it." Leaning against the wall behind him, he threw an arm over his closing eyes and confessed, " I slept with him... again." 

Blinking widely, Fire breathed, "Really?" Stunned, she chastised, "Hold up, I thought you told me you were going to take it slow with him."

"Yea, I know," Scythe frowned as he stared up overhead. "And I meant it when I said it at lunch, but it just kinda... happened." Grasping for a logical explanation for his actions, he reasoned, "I mean, he was waiting up on me and it was right after a take down..."

Anna's blue eyes turned sympathetic as she concurred, "Oh, yea. I can't give you a hard time over take down sex. Any one of us would be considered a danger to society if we didn't have an outlet after a mission like last night, what with those raging hormones and the adrenaline." Just thinking back to her own recent bout with Wufei, she squeezed her thighs together as her own urges began to catch up with her.

With a toss of his arm, Duo huffed out in exasperation, "Right?! Thank you." Getting back on track, he stated, "Anyway, I just woke up to find Ro in my bed and I panicked. What the hell am I supposed to..." he trailed off when he heard a muffled snort over the phone and glared. "Are you laughing?"

Unable contain herself, Downs' head fell back as she fell into hysterics. "Of course I'm laughing!" she barked out between her bursts of laughter. Wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, she sighed, "Jesus, Duo, you just about gave me a heart attack thinking this was a real emergency."

His violet eyes narrowing all the more, Maxwell shoved himself off the wall. "This *is* an emergency, Annie!" he snapped in a rough whisper, throwing his free arm in the air. "You're my only repeat offender. The only reason we had our ten or eleven bouts-" 

Wiggling his fingers to silently count with an arced eyebrow, he waved it aside, correcting, "Or maybe it was closer to fifteen, but whatever, was because it was just fun for us. This is different and I don't know what to do. I'm already freaking out because I'm afraid I might have messed this whole thing up."

Anna sobered at the genuine fear in her former lover's tone. "Because you have feelings for Heero," she mused aloud, a small grin brightening her face.

Duo sagged heavily with a deep sigh at that. Swallowing past the lump forming in his throat, he confessed so quietly it was almost missed. "Yea." The verbal acknowledgment lifted a weight off of him that he never knew was there until he set it free. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, the long-haired officer asked, "What do I do?"

Her smile spreading, Downs stood up and made her way for the kitchen as she advised, "Well, first of all, don't run. You have this knee-jerk reaction to run whenever you're the least bit unsure about a situation. Obviously, Heero wanted what happened as much as you did or he wouldn't have gone along with it."

Agent Scythe nodded to himself as he sat on the recliner in a hunch forward. Relieved to have not only his friend's support but her guidance, he held his tongue and absorbed everything she said.

Opening the refrigerator to remove two tall bottles of water, Agent Fire went on, "You can only take this one day at a time from there. I wish I had more to tell you, but this is going to have to be worked out between the two of you. When it's meant to be, it just comes naturally so don't try to force or hold back on anything."

The redhead pivoted on her heels and closed the door with a bump from her hip while she continued, "Now just get back into bed with Heero before he wake up and thinks you left him there to sort out what I'm sure is just as much a confusing thing for him, too."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Duo grunted an affirmative to the advice. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was make the scholar worried or uncomfortable with their latest transgression. "Okay," he heard himself murmur.

Anna stood in the kitchen doorway to make her next point crystal clear. With her available hand on her hip, she declared, "I'll only warn you of this once- Do. Not. Hurt. Him. If you do, you and I are going to have problems. Along with my really liking Yuy, something in you wants to be with him and fighting that will only do harm to you both. Got it?"

"Got it," Scythe promised without hesitating. "Anything else?"

Smiling, the weapons expert told him gently, "Yea. One last thing. You're going to be fine."

The last of his anxiety faltering at that, Maxwell snickered. "Thanks, Annie. I knew you'd get me through this, he replied. Drawing a deep breath, he said sincerely, "I love you, Annie."

His best friend replied in kind, "I love you, too, Duo." 

A thought coming to her, she questioned, "Why don't we get the band together for dinner and drinks at Charlie's tonight? That should help take some of the edge off after we've been working so hard on this case. I'll fire an invite to Quatre and Trowa."

Liking the idea immediately, the other agent nodded, "That'd be great. I could definitely go for a hangout. Just send us the time and we'll be there."

'We,' he snorted to himself. He was already considering himself and Heero as 'we' and 'them.' Whether there was something to it or not remained to be seen, but it amused him all the same.

That little detail hadn't been missed by Anna, either and she beamed, "Great. See you later tonight. Now get back into bed."

Peering back down the hallway that he was about to enter, Maxwell chuckled, "On it. Talk to you later, Annie." That said, he hung up and headed back to his closed off room.

"Yes!" Downs exclaimed once she confirmed the call was over, pumping her fist and bent elbow down in a celebratory gesture. Dancing on the balls of her feet, she opened the keyboard of her cell phone and typed out a quick message to her teammates. 

'Charlie's at 8. dinner and drinks.'

By the time she returned to the second floor, Trowa and Quatre has accepted the invitation with fast responses. Deeming her mission complete, the redhead turned shut the device down so she and her boyfriend could have the rest of the day all to themselves.

Wufei was, indeed, following his orders to keep the engine running when the redhead returned to their bedroom. The slight rise and fall of the sheet over his waist and the wicked smirk on his face left little to the imagination of what he was up to. 

Matching his grin, Anna held up her phone before she lowered it onto the nightstand on her half of the bed along with the bottles of water as she announced, "Crisis averted." She removed her robe to let it drop on the floor at her feet and dove under the sheets to kiss her lover. Breaking away so that their lips were brushing against each other as she spoke, she informed, "We're also going out for celebratory drinks with the gang tonight."

The team leader hummed in agreement to the suggestion. "Sound like a good plan. We've definitely earned a night out," he commented.

Nodding, Downs agreed, "That we have." Blue eyes lowering, she slid her hand between the sheets and her partner's abdomen. Gently removing his hand from his hard cock, she purred, "In the meantime, I want pickup where we left off." 

At that, the weapons expert sank below the covers before Chang could react to her sentiment. Arching his back when her mouth wrapped around him, sinking to his base so he was enveloped completely, he groaned as his eyes drifted closed so he could just enjoy the ride.

* * * *

Silently closing his room off, Duo pushed down his urge to run again when he looked to the young and still sleeping intern in his bed. 

Removing his boxers, he carefully slid under the covers beside the intern without disturbing him. No sooner had he settled down did Heero mumble something in his sleep and curl back up against his warmth, resting his arm around the agent's waist once again.

Violet eyes widening again, Scythe pondered over just how relaxed he was by their closeness and the tenderness of it all. A small smile curling his lips, he leaned back against his lover and sighed as he closed his eyelids.

'I guess a guy could get used to this...' was his last conscious thought before his exhausted body gave in to take a light nap.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next weekend....
> 
> You're welcome for this one. LOL Now I'm off to take a cold shower.


	38. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update tonight.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 37  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Now I got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you  
-Lyrics to 'Latch' performed by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith]

 

Heero was only aware of warmth when he clawed back to the world of the living following a particularly deep sleep. Sighing, he acknowledged the brightness of his surroundings behind his closed eyelids. 

And immediately following that revelation, the scholar felt the steady rise and fall of whatever he was curled against.

With a sharp gasp, Yuy's cobalt eyes snapped wide open as he shot up to find himself in Duo's bed... which he also happened to be sharing with the long-haired agent who was in the same state of undress. Immediately, his mind raced back to the last memories he had before he'd drifted off and his heart leapt into his throat.

There was no alcohol to blame for what had happened between him and the sleeping officer this time, the counselor noted to himself. Everything that led up to their transgression came on by simple, raw need on his end. There was no point in denying that.

He had been so worried about Agent Scythe since he had to leave to arrest Sweeney that all caution was thrown to the wind the moment he saw they were together again.

But what this might mean for them and their relationship came with a great deal of uncertainty... especially since Duo wasn't exactly open to settling down or any form of real commitment beyond the friendships he latched onto.

Whatever paths Heero's mind could have done down were instantly tied up when the Preventer sighed and blinked his haunting, violet eyes open. His gaze quickly settling on the student propped over him, much to his bedmates surprise, a warm smile curled his lips. "Mornin'," he mumbled, voice still thick from his just waking.

That initial unrest calming at that greeting, Yuy felt himself grinning back as he replied quietly, "Good morning." Glancing down at themselves he stammered, "We...uh...this was...."

Snickering, the officer nodded, "Yea. My sentiments exactly." He propped himself up on his elbows, he suggested, "Why don't we get dressed, cleaned up and make up something light to eat before we go out to dinner with the others tonight?"

"We have dinner plans?" the counselor repeated in confusion. "I'm definitely up for that, but when did that arrangement happen when we've been... well..." With a shrug, he made a vague gesture to their partially linked, naked bodies.

Duo checked the digital clock on the nightstand by his head and looked back to his roommate, answering, "About an hour ago. I was on the phone with Annie and we both thought it would be a good idea for all of us to go out. She should have texted us the place and time by now."

Prussian eyes growing anew, Heero's mind processed that bit of information rapidly. Maxwell had woken up, left and come back to curl back up with him. Not only did he not run, he willingly returned to his bed... more to the point- to the person still in it.

Suddenly, the scholar wasn't panicked over the situation anymore. Not after coming to terms that perhaps what happened wasn't a bad thing in the end after all.

Getting back to the present, Yuy nodded, "Getting something to eat does sound good right now." 

Modesty set in for him as he searched the floor for his boxers. When he found them, he pulled them on beneath the sheets before he stood on. In the process of getting to his feet, he dared to let his eyes roam over the pristine, fully exposed physique of his host in its full exposure and felt his throat dry up when he gazed back to the smirking face of the agent watching him.

His cheeks blushing, the intern said in a rush, "I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm finished showering." All but running from the bedroom, he closed the door behind him.

Maxwell stared off after his lover for a while, chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought over having caught the student's lingering stare. Oh, it couldn't be denied any longer there were definitely feelings there in Yuy's part... he was attracted for certain, but still more beyond that.

'Do. Not. Hurt. Him. If you do, you and I are going to have problems,' Anna's warning replayed in his head. Keeping that in mind, he climbed to his feet and moved for his dresser for his official start of the day.

* * * *

Thirty minutes later...

"You really are a bad influence on me. I can't remember the last time I slept past two in the afternoon," Heero commented as he entered the dining room as Duo pulled out a tray of egg rolls from the oven. Running a hand through his unruly, damp hair, he snorted, "In fact, I don't think I've ever slept in. period."

Carefully lowering the their light meal onto the kitchen counter, the braided agent chuckled, "Better that than no influence at all." Quickly plating their food, he set the offerings down onto the dining room table so they could sit and eat across from each other.

Not at all sure that he was ready to discuss the elephant in the room, the intern asked, "How did the mission go?"

Scythe reached to take a couple of servings as he answered, "Like clockwork. We got into Sweeney's house, took a few dozen shots, Annie kept us from being blown into smears by a wall of C-4 she found under his front porch and Trowa disarmed the suspect when he tried to detonate the explosives himself. Pretty standard procedure for us and no one got so much as a nick." 

Wrapping up his nonchalant recanting of the early morning's events, Maxwell brushed his hands clean and peer up to the stricken face on the other side of the table. "Oh," he snickered sheepishly, "Maybe I should have just left it at 'like clockwork.'" Shaking his head, he assured, "I know it sounds bad, and maybe it was, but really it wasn't a big deal for us."

Heero let out a nervous huff of a laugh and said, "I'll take your word on that." Taking up his first egg roll, he dipped it in the bowl of sauce and shrugged, "The most important thing is that everyone's safe and Sweeney's behind bars. I'll bet it's a relief to have your first big mission in a while behind you and for it to have been successful."

Leaning back in his chair, Duo washed down his food with a chug from his tall glass of milk and nodded, "Yea, it is. Fei came up with a great strategy that got us in and out of there, which I'm sure he needed. It was a good way for all of us to dust off the cobwebs and do what we do."

In a rare moment of voluntarily wading into sensitive waters, the Preventer folded his arms behind his head and inquired quietly, "Were you up all night waiting on me by the time I made it back?"

Taken aback by the question and his roommate's sticking his neck out by bringing it up, Yuy cleared his throat and cleaned his own hands as he lowered his gaze to the table. "Well, I wasn't pacing the floor the whole time," he muttered. "I did try to sleep, but I couldn't. When I got Lady Une's text that everyone was safe, I just figured I'd wait up until you were home to make sure..."

Growling at his conflicting feelings that he had never had to tap into before, the scholar's eyes narrowed as he peered back up at the officer and shouted in frustration, "Damn it, I needed to see for myself that you were okay! I was really worried about you, even though I clearly didn't need to be!"

Heero pushed aside his plate and continued to unload his troubles by frowning, "I'm not used to any of this. I never had time for friends or anything other than my responsibilities and now I'm getting more and more wrapped up in..." 

Gesturing to the braided young man with his hand waving in the air, he sighed, "you and whatever the hell this is that's happening between us. And that's only *if* there actually is something beyond our obviously being physically attracted to each other and-"

Beside himself over how the normally reserved counselor was going on about them, Duo cut him off with a firm but soothing, "Easy, Ro." Gulping, he confessed, "This is just as confusing for me, too, okay?" 

When his lover blinked widely at that and relaxed into his chair so that he could continue, Scythe let out an exasperated sigh and slid his last serving of lunch away since he no longer had an appetite. If there was going to be any progress, he realized that he was going to have to open up... no matter how unsettling the prospect was. 

Shoulders slumping, he shook his braided head and shared, "I admit I'm getting wrapped up in this same as you and to be honest, it's scaring the shit out of me. I never wanted anything more than sex with any one person before you came along. For the first time in my life, I'm actually considering it instead of running the way every instinct in my being would otherwise be telling me to do."

"O-oh," Heero heard himself breathe, his Prussian eyes still enlarged at the end of his friend's confiding something so private with him. Biting his lip, he took the time to really mull over their scenario and declared aloud, "I don't have any regrets about last night... or the first night."

The air rushing from his lungs at his relief in hearing that, Duo grinned. "Me neither," he replied quietly. "And I don't want the alternative to not going forward like nothing's there..." Dry washing his face, he grumbled, "Shit. I'm going to fuck up at times with this, I know it."

Undeniably excited about what was being presented, Yuy smirked, "If you're actually suggesting that we proceed exclusively as a couple, I'm new at this while thing, too. So, I'm not going to be perfect by any means."

Dropping his hands at his sides, Maxwell closed his gaping mouth. "Holy crap," he breathed. "I guess that is what I'm proposing." With a huff of a laugh, he muttered, "Well, I never thought I'd see this day."

Heero knew that he had to tread gingerly as to not scare off the agent. Smiling, he said, "I'm willing to give it a try if you are. Since I'm just as clueless when it comes to dating someone, we'd both have to take it one day at a time. That seems the most reasonable course of action."

There needed to be more. He was aware of that. Trust was an obvious issue with Duo and he needed to have a showing that the utmost faith was being returned. 

"I was jealous of Anna when I didn't fully understand your relationship," the scholar confided, though coming forth with that much was nerve-wracking as he had no idea how it would be taken. Not to mention it showed that he had shortcomings that he didn't like to reveal when it came to how he dealt with sentiments he was only now coming to terms with after his previous denial on the subject.

But the gesture did not go unrewarded as it was the Preventer's turn to blink widely. Then, a grateful smile curled his lips. "Alright," he said with a small grin, "I guess this means we're dating, then."

Hearing those words, Heero sat back and pondered over what they meant in every aspect of the person he was at that space in time. Had anyone told him even a month before that he would be involved with someone, let alone be in a serious relationship with them, he never would have believed it. Had anyone told him he would be with someone like Duo Maxwell he would have laughed.

But he believed it now. He wasn't laughing now. No, this was very real and he was surprisingly at ease with the arrangement. There was something... natural about being with the Preventer. Something had drawn them together and there was nothing pulling them apart.

Smirking, the intern nodded, "Sounds that way to me. This might be a more formal way of setting this up compared to most dating couples, but it works for me." He folded his arms across his chest and questioned, "So... if we were ever asked, are we going to call ourselves lovers? Boyfriends? Partners?"

Maxwell's eyebrows raised while he ran over the inquiry. "I'm good with being called a 'boyfriend' or 'partner,'" he responded rather quickly, going only with his instinct in how to answer. "To me, 'lover' is a lot more personal and something I think is more fitting for pair like Anna and Wufei or Trowa and Quatre with their history. We're just starting out and anything with the word 'love' kinda makes me nervous at this point."

"Fair enough," Yuy concurred. "I'm fine with that, too." Rubbing the back of his neck, he stated, "I guess the only other thing we should sort out is whether or not we're going to announce this to the others. I'll go along with whatever you decide on that, since you've been friends with them longer."

Barking out a laugh, the agent informed, "Knowing Annie and the guys, they'll have it figured out on their own soon enough. I don't see the harm in waiting for however long it takes for that to happen. I like this being between us until then." 

Heero chuckled, nodding in agreement then extended his hand. "I suppose we should shake on this to make it official."

With a roll of his violet eyes, Duo grunted and stood up to round the table in a couple of long strides. "If we're going to seal something like this, we're not sealing it with a damned handshake," he growled. 

Before his roommate could react beyond turning his wide eyes towards him when he reached the counselor's side, he bent down at the waist and pressed their lips together. His eyes growing and drifting closed, Yuy leaned into the touch as the kiss deepened. Like every other kiss before it, he was left breathless and numb to everything else in the world.

"There," Scythe smirked when they came up for air. "Now it's official."

Smiling, the intern nodded firmly, "So it is." 

It was uncharted territory they were heading into together. And yet neither one of them were particularly nervous about what may or may not be in store for them.

* * * *

"Cheers!" six voices chorused as their glasses clinked over the middle of the round table they shared at Charlie's at the end of the toast to their being able to safely bring a very dangerous man behind bars. 

Sipping from their celebratory drinks, the band of friends had just wrapped up their meals and continued on with their light banter after filling Heero in on more of the details around the takedown. 

Almost choking on his beer, the intern turned to the weapons expert at Duo's other side and shouted, "Jenga?! You compared what you had to do with all of that C-4 to just a really intense game of Jenga?!"

To the chorus of her teammates' snickers, Anna shrugged, "Well, that's all it really was when you think about it. If a block fell and disturbed the tripwire because another piece was shifted or pulled out wrong, game over."

Dumbfounded by the basic logic of two drastically different scenarios, Yuy shook his head and laughed, "Okay. I can see your point." Shaking his head, he grinned, "Your way of looking at things is always... refreshing, Anna."

"It's all part of her charm," Wufei smirked as he gave the redhead a wink when she looked over at him. Rubbing the small of her back, he stated, "We all knew Anna would handle it, so no one was worried." The other agents nodded to second the sentiment. Smiling, Downs leaned up against her boyfriend with a warm smile.

Quatre glanced over at the bar just as another news report on the airplane accident flashed across one of the suspended flat screen televisions. Keeping his voice down so none of the other patrons filling the place could hear, he frowned, "Anyone else wondering if whatever happened to that flight was just a coincidence or related to the case?"

Instantly, the mood in the air turned somber as the Preventers exchanged glances. "I don't think anyone here believes in coincidences, but we won't know anything for sure until the black box is retrieved or it can be determined exactly what happened through the investigation that's going on," Chang replied. "I already confirmed with Lady Une that all the channels involved in that search have been informed that we're to be kept in the loop on any and all findings."

Nudging his lover, Trowa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Happy? Now can we go on enjoying our victory without having you spoil the fun again? Say something again and you'll be the one who's walking a little funny the next time we're home." The others fell into fitful laughter as the public relations representative grinned sheepishly and ducked his head.

Violet eyes growing, Duo cut in, "Whoa, wait a sec. You mean Quatre's the one who tops with you two?"

On autopilot, Anna spoke from personal experiences with the pair as she chirped brightly, "More often than not."

At the same time she spoke up, Wufei was speaking automatically as well when he shrugged, "Yes, if what I saw in the bathroom is any indication..." 

His brain catching up with his words, a horrified expression watched over the team leader as the lot turned their surprised attention onto him. He slammed his drink down onto the table to rub his face with both hands and hissed, "Damn it! Just when I got rid of that mental image! I hate you guys so much." His friends howled with laughter at his expense.

Once he caught his breath, Maxwell arched his eyebrows as he looked to Winner and Barton. "Well, I just learned a hell of a lot about you two," he snickered. Reaching for his cup, he began, "And here I was sure that-" 

Agent Scythe stopped his train of thought abruptly as soon as he peered over at the main entrance of the pub when the door opened to a handful of new arrivals. Glaring heatedly at the band that filtered through the crowd to reach the bar while scanning over the faces filling the space, he grumbled, "Asshole sighting, gang."

Turning around in their chairs and following his line of sight, Heero and the officers spotted Zechs and his cronies lining up at the bar as they talked amongst themselves and continued to look over the patrons in a clear search for someone... or someones.

"Do they typically come in here or is this one of those coincidences that's not exactly a coincidence?" the intern questioned, his Prussian eyes narrowing on the FBI team.

Night snorted, "If they came here regularly, we wouldn't have picked this place to be our watering hole. Since we took that file off their hands, I'm willing to bet anything they're dying to know if we've made a break in the case."

Across from him, Wolf nodded, "Yea. Which is exactly why we're going to make as much of a ruckus as possible just to get under their skin."

On that cue, his comrades fell back in their chairs, pounded the table and made every other possible sound they could as they laughed as though they had heard the funiest joke ever to have their commotion rise over the rest of the crowd. A little behind in what they were doing, Heero was fast to join in and acted like he was wiping a tear of mirth from his right eye.

As they had all hoped, their rivals shot their heads in their direction. "A toast to another one for the books, guys!" Duo cheered, raising his tall glass while the FBI officers tried to inch closer in their direction for a chance to overhear more information as to why they were celebrating until there was no way of concealing what they were up to.

Throwing back the remainder of her drink at the end of their toast, Anna peered from the corner of her eye and put on a bright smile of shock. "Oh, look who's here, boys!" she giggled. "Merquise and his bumbling entourage. What brings the likes of you here?"

With the last of the hair dye that had plagued them washed out to reveal the natural shades of their locks, the other federal agents masked their disappointment at being caught by climbing the short stairs up to the deck and closed in on the table where the Preventers and the counselor were standing. 

"I do hope you're all reveling in whatever little victory you think you've had in your investigation," Zechs opened with a smile on his lips and a snarl in his tone. "You're only here to reward yourselves of it because you ripped that file you passed onto us from right under our noses. We would have eventually discovered whoever that guy was you were after-"

Heero retorted, "That's more than doubtful since you had no idea what we were even looking for. I do recall your own stooges admitting that they had tossed that same file aside to be destroyed. So, it was no longer yours to claim."

It surprised the student that he was so quick to interject as he had, but more and more he was coming to despise the smug man and his cohorts. Simply hearing Merquise try to brag up their efforts had churned Yuy's stomach to the point that he simply couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Dim as the lighting was in their corner of the pub, there was no mistaking the hint of red that highlighted Merquise's face as he snarled in pent up frustration. For their parts, the young agents he loathed bit their lips and only just managed to hold back their snickers.

"Well, as nice as this little get together is, I'm going to the bar so we can get some refills," Anna announced. 

Making a move the second the weapons expert began to turn, Noin purposely stepped in her way so that they would crash into each other when they were face-to-face. "Watch where you're walking, you little slut," the taller young woman bit out.

The air seemed to suck out of their corner the moment that harsh title left the FBI agent's mouth. Gripping the edge of the table and firing threatening glares at her, Wufei, Duo, Trowa and Quatre tensed up ready to spring in a blink in their lover's defense. Gulping, Heero hung back a step, but was no less stricken by the nasty taunt... he just also happened to not know how to handle a physical altercation. 

Batting her blue eyes, Downs smiled up at her aggressor, "I'm sorry. What was that, dear?"

The short-haired woman sneered, "Oh, you think you're so cute, don't you? And why wouldn't you since everyone in the federal building knows that you've slept with everyone on your team except for your socially inept new guy back there." It wasn't until that turn against Yuy that the redhead's body turned rigid. 

"Oh," Lucrezia chuckled at the clear mark she had hit against the younger officer. "Or have you already fucked him, too?"

A low growl escaped Duo at the end of his nerve and he was only stopped when an equally irate Wufei grabbed his bicep to hold him in place... but only holding onto the last thread of his own resolve. Every bit as ready to strike, the veins in Trowa and Quatre's temples were beginning to budge in their own fury. Still, none of them were about to step in until Anna had her chance to stand up to her challenger first.

Zechs flanked his partner as his only play to try and settle her down without making a scene of correcting her in front of the others. Alex, Mueller and Trent, on the other hand, quietly cohered over the distress on the weapons expert.

Meanwhile, Yuy was sinking further and further down below the table in anticipation of whatever was about to come.

Finally, after a long and apprehensive silence, the corner of Anna's mouth curled up in a lopsided smirk with a dark giggle. "Better to be a slut than a whore," she sneered. 

Gasping, Noin's eyes opened widely but Downs went on before she could respond further. "Remember that rumors flow upstream, sweetheart. That means no one is above having things said about them." There was a dramatic shift from the taut restraint in the Preventers to the FBI officers now turning rigid. 

Captivated, Heero straightened himself and closed his gaping mouth as he soaked in the verbal spar intently. At either side of him, the agents that had been ready to jump into the scene were easing so they could take in what was unfolding in front of them.

"Yes, I used to sleep around out of fun but you did it for something in return, namely your position," Anna stated without pause. Fists balling at her sides, Lucrezia's fury was building so that her body was beginning to shake. 

Not the least bit afraid, the redhead pushed her buttons further by saying, "So while I got where I am on my own merit, you fucked your way up the FBI's ladder to secure your spot." Her head tilting, she murmured, "And I'd be willing to bet I know which one of us sleeps better at night." At that, a rush of air and an unintelligible sound broke from her enemy's slacking jaw as though she had been punched in the gut.

Again, there was a stunned hush in their corner of the pub as the whole exchange set in. At the weapons expert's back, her teammates and the scholar calmed and their mouths stretched into small, proud smiles over how she had conducted herself. 

For Yuy, it was a schooling in social confrontations and how they were won. Noin might have thrown the gauntlet at her feet, but Anna had just become the decisive victor of their verbal battle.

Patting the stricken FBI woman's shoulder as she began to pass her, Downs leaned towards her ear and offered, "Just a bit of advice from a weapons analyst. Don't bring a knife to a gunfight unless you want to get hurt." Still smirking, she walked towards the bar as she had originally intended.

Lucrezia's entire frame vibrated with her fury. Spinning around, she unleashed a furious scream and dove for Downs to knock her to the ground without having the time to look back and see the danger she as in. Growling deeply, the redhead turned onto her back and kicked at the flailing FBI woman who had begun to scratch and claw at her as they wrestled along the floor.

"Cat fight!" someone from the lower deck shouted excitedly, calling the other patrons to turn around and watch the vicious altercation. Leaving the girls to battle it out, Zechs and his remaining teammates turned their ire onto the Preventers with threatening glares.

Tossing back the last of his drink, Agent Scythe cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Well, this party needed a little livening up anyway. I'm up for spending a night in jail."

Wufei shrugged nonchalantly, "You know what, it's actually not as bad as you think. I'm game just to be able to get a few shots in." 

Heading into the fire, Trowa and Quatre were right behind Duo in meeting Alex, Mueller and Trent in the middle of their descending upon them. They immediately become a knot of fists and kicks thrown around to do as much damage as possible in the release of the tension that had been building between their units.

Completely ignoring everything else that was going on, Merquise had set his sights onto the weapons expert that had slighted his lover. 

While the female officers continued to wrestle each other on the floor, Anna got the edge by straddling her opponent when the tall blonde lunged forward to grab her ponytail of long curls. He was about to close his fingers around her hair when another hand gripped onto his extended arm and hauled him back. 

In the next blink, Zechs was face-to-face with the Preventer team leader's livid face. "Good," he snorted. "This is what I really wanted, anyway."

"Me, too," was all Chang replied as he sent a fist screaming for his nemesis's face. Both agents made direct contact at the same instant and threw each other around, knocking over tables and sending people running out of the way.

Swallowing hard, Heero kept his distance amongst the crowd that remained stuck on the elevated deck to stay out of harm's way. Torn as to whether or not he should stay out of the fight and maintain his preference to not get involved in any trouble, he could see that a handful of bouncers were pushing they way towards the intense brawl...

...and that was when he also caught that Duo was easily winning his turn at Alex but was about to be ambushed by Trent as Quatre pushed himself up from the floor, shaking his head after a blow that caught him off guard. 

Quickly aware that there was no time to warn his braided partner of the danger, Yuy rushed in. Hurrying past one of the tables, survival instinct kicked in and he grabbed an empty beer bottle. "Hey!" he shouted a breath before the dark-haired officer took Maxwell by surprise. 

Trent hesitated to peer over, but not the entire way before the scholar slammed his weapon atop his head. The FBI agent collapsed to the ground unconscious as the bottle shattered into hundreds of splintered fragments. 

Wide-eyed, the intern dropped what was left of the nozzle in his hand and stared up at the bloodied faces of both friends and foes that were gazing back at him in disbelief while the clamor from the bar rose up in cheers and hollers. Easily the most shocked of all, Duo breathed, "Holy shit."

Outside, a wail of cop sirens came into earshot and grew rapidly in their approach as the bouncers arrived to clear the deck with their focus set on the student in particular since he was the last one to strike with a weapon other than his hands. 

Shoulders falling with a sigh, Heero raised both hands with a nervous smile and shrugged to the burly men stalking towards him. 

"Um... do I get off light if they started it?" he questioned in genuine curiosity.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update tonight.


	39. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update for the week.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 38  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Well I came home like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust which we have known  
Will blow away with this new sun  
But I'll kneel down Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down Know my ground  
-Lyrics to 'I Will Wait' performed by Mumford and Sons]

 

Heero Yuy-

Straight A+ student. Known as Mr. Perfect amongst his peers. Agent Wing of the Preventers. Successful Counselor in the works. Boyfriend to Duo Maxwell... Assailant with a dangerous weapon.

That list of titles for the brilliant psych major had become pretty colorful, particularly over the last couple of days. 

Sitting in the holding cell he and his friends were sharing for the evening, Yuy sighed deeply and leaned against the wall behind him. Hours after the fight that led him down a path that ended behind bars, he was still mentally reeling over how he had charged into danger to protect a certain braided officer. 

How much more was Heero's life as he knew it going to change? Not all of the new occurrences and titles were bad... he just happened to not be a fan of playing life by ear, so to speak. And yet... just 'going with the flow; had become such a necessity as of late that he was almost getting used to it now.

Throughout the room, the Preventers that were being held along with him were marred with a few bruises and cuts while the scholar didn't have so much as a scratch on his person. 

Quatre was sitting on the long bench across the opposite wall with Trowa. Arms folded across his chest, the blonde pouted as he harrumphed, "Well, this is extremely disappointing. I knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time. But what I imagined this would be like was so very different in my head when it came to my showing. A night in jail and all I have it show for it is a cut right temple from a sucker punch I didn't see coming."

Giggling from the bench along the flanking wall, Anna had her head tipped back with a fresh tissue pressed against her pinched off nose as she encouraged nasally, "Aw, don't worry, Tiger. You'll get 'em next time. There's no way of defending against cheap shots." Pointing at the injury she was nursing, she smirked, "Case and point." Winner gave her an appreciative smile. 

Barton gingerly wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders as he adjusted the icepack pressed against his exposed, black-and-blue ribcage. "She's right," he smirked with a wink. "I'd lean in to kiss you, but I still see spots whenever I move too much, so you'll have to wait for that." Laughing, Rock turned and closed the distance between their lips for a quick peck.

Almost afraid to ask, Yuy couldn't help himself when he inquired, "So how did Quatre earn the nickname Tiger from you, Anna?"

Peering over at him with bright eyes, the weapons expert replied, "Oh, 'cause when he's on the prowl when it comes to sex, he does this thing where-"

In wide-eyed horror, Heero cut her off by shaking his head vehemently, "Got it. Forget I asked. I should have known better." Shuddering, he fell back against the wall behind him again to the chorus of his friends' amused laughter.

Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, Trowa winced. "Damn it, don't make me laugh," he wheezed through his chuckles as he clung to the ice bag on his chest. "Hurts... so... bad." His winded sentiment only made his teammates laugh all the louder.

Once they caught their breath, Wufei walked away from the barred door and stood before the weapons expert. Gently cupping her face in his hand to ease it into looking forward, taking hold of the reddened tissue so he could inspect her swollen nostrils. "Looks like the bleeding's just about stopped," he murmured. "At least the bone's not broken." 

Accepting the tissue to hold it against her nose again, Downs tipped her head back and shrugged. Her tone still nasal, she commented, "I would have been able to set it back if it had been. I got off easy." 

Her eyebrows going up, she asked excitedly, "Did you know many deaths by fights are brought on by brain injuries and internal hemorrhaging long after the fact? There would be a hell of a lot more cases of that if people knew exactly where and how hard to hit. Our own fists are probably the most underrated weapons out there. That whole ninety-nine ways of killing a person with one's bare hands isn't a myth."

Skin paling at her nonchalant report, Yuy swallowed roughly to find that her grinning cohorts weren't the least bit fazed. "Okay, so this kind of stuff seriously doesn't bother anyone else here?" he frowned deeply as he looked from one face to the next.  
"Nope," Trowa smiled.

Quatre shook his head, "Perfectly normal Anna-ism."

Nodding firmly, Wufei chuckled, "It's all part of her charm. You'll get used to it after a while." He turned himself and sat down beside his sheepishly grinning partner, patting her leg while she rested her head on his shoulder.

The sound of footsteps approaching brought everyone's attention to the door just before it opened to admit Duo. Walking past the guard that had escorted him to the cell, the braided officer was sporting a nasty bruise on his left cheek and partially fattened lip as he grinned, "We're in luck. Lady Une and Treize happened to be out and about not far from here when I rang them. Shouldn't be too long and they'll be posting bail."

Violet eyes settling on the intern across from him, Agent Scythe gushed, "There's my hero." Hurrying to take up the one place on the bench with him, he threw his arms around his snickering boyfriend and batted his eyes. "How eva can I repay ya fer savin' my life, Mista?" he asked in an imitated southern belle's voice.

Another round of howling chortling filled the air, which was highlighted with Barton wincing anew and yelling, "Ow! Still... hurts... to... laugh, you bastard!"

Rolling his Prussian eyes, Heero gently pushed at his lover with a half-hearted, "Get off of me. Apparently, my instinct to protect the helpless outweighs my logic when there's not a lot of time to consider consequences."

"Well I for one thought that was pretty bad ass of you, Wing," Winner decreed as he helped his fiancé adjust the straps that were holding the ice pack against his chest. "I had no idea you had it in you to break up a fight that way."

Arms flailing in the air, Yuy insisted, "I don't have it in me! It was just a lapse of reason in the heat of the moment!" His comrades weren't about to believe him one bit, if their smug grins were any indication. 

Sighing deeply, it was his turn to pout and fold his arms across his chest as he grumbled under his breath. "However you cut it, my record is permanently marred thanks to what I pulled," he muttered. "Once the school directors got wind of this..." he cut himself off, cringing just thinking of what punishment they might lay on him.

With a sympathetic smile, Maxwell told him, "Aw, I wouldn't worry about that, 'Ro. I'm sure that'll get sorted out." Hugging his partner against his side, he grinned, "For, now just be happy we're all in this together like the big, happy family we are."

Heero snorted, but quickly sobered when it hit him how not long ago the Preventers might not have been the team they were now only a few months before. Biting his lip, he ran his gaze over his friends, once again admiring their tenacity to stick together despite their differences.

* * * *

[Flashback]

There were few other times Duo could recall being so physically and emotionally exhausted as he was sitting before the board of directors after his testimony of the events leading to Meiran's death. The painful images and raw feelings that rushed back as he spared no detail had wrecked him.

In so many ways, the timing of this witch hunt was unfair... 

Anna was still on the long road to recovery after she could have easily lost her own life during that fateful mission. Trowa was quietly undergoing a personal battle into sobriety after his undercover ordeal. And Meiran wasn't in the ground for more than a handful of months- not nearly long enough for her fellow team members to fully accept or process life without her as their profiler and their friend.

Now the men and women across the table were looking to destroy what was left of the Preventers by taking Chang out of the picture as well. And if that happened...

The Moderator tilted his head, frowning, "Your point of view and your answers to our questions on the mission are most appreciated, Agent Scythe. But you seem especially distracted at the moment. Is there anything more on your mind that you wish to discuss before you are dismissed and we begin our deliberation?"

"Oh, actually, there is one thing," Maxwell replied, casting his violet eyes up to meet the man's gaze. Rolling his shoulders back and lifting his braided head high, he stated. "There's someone else you need to interview before you have your pow-wow and probably send Agent Wolf packing."

As the only other person prelude to her agent's plan, Lady Une grinned at the backs of her supervisors as their eyes grew and they looked to one another. "This is not an open trial to anyone outside of your team," the Moderator responded when he focused back on the young man across from him. "As for Agent Wolf's fate, we have not come to a conclusion-"

Unwavering, Scythe waved a hand in the air with a curt, "Yea, yea yea, sure you haven't. All of this is just a formality you need to have in the books before you hand Chang his walking papers." 

His eyes narrowing, he pressed, "But you're making a mistake if you don't hear from this witness. I received a text from her before you called me in that they're downstairs in the lobby. They'll stay down there for as long as it takes to be heard. You all owe this person at least that much."

"She?" the younger male director at the end of the line repeated. "Who is ''she' and what does her testimony have to do with this case?"

Maxwell informed, "Her name is Tasha Ryzhov. And her testimony has everything to do with this case because she is one of the girls my team and I got out of that hell under Wufei's direction." 

Gasps filled the boardroom and eyes grew anew at the announcement, but Duo went on, "You're all so worried about what happened around the shooting that killed Meiran when you need to look at the whole damned picture from every angle. That includes speaking to one of the survivors who volunteered to come here as a reminder to why we all went onto that dock in the first place."

There was a mix of expressions on the faces of the supervisors, some revealing interest and others cold over the prospect of having the protocol of their system challenged in such a manner. But in the end, it was the choice of the graying man at the center of it all who would accept or deny the motion.

Rubbing his stubbling chin, the Moderator took a long pause to consider. Finally, he nodded firmly, "Very well. Please see Miss Ryzhov in through the back entrance."

~ ~ ~ ~

Down the hallway, three very anxious agents were waiting around when the board room door opened down the corridor. Spinning around and all but jumping to their feet, Agents Night, Fire and Rock gasped with slack jaws when they were greeted by two familiar faces instead of one.

The lovely blonde that Maxwell was leading towards them was nearly unrecognizable with her hair and skin clean of any dirt and bruises. Instead of mangled and chopped to her shoulders, her hair was growing in and tied up in a neat ponytail and she even had a hint of makeup on her striking face and wore a figure-hugging red dress that fell to her knees.

But the most drastic difference in her was how she walked with determination instead of apprehension with her head high instead of lowered in shame and fear.

"Tasha," Trowa breathed as he recognized the girl that he had guarded over during his time undercover. Long gone was the terrified girl that he had to pin down as she was raped as a test of Donovan's loyalty. Now, this vivacious girl was grinning from ear-to-ear with understanding and relief in seeing him again.

It was the first time Night had seen her since the day she had been rescued and his knees trembled in laying his shimmering emerald eyes on her once more. Sniffling, the beautiful Russian threw her arms around him while she whimpered a heartfelt 'Thank you' in her native tongue.

The other Preventers smiled and stepped aside to give them their space for their happy reunion.

Walking around the corner, Anna grasped Duo's wrist as their eyes locked. "H-how in the world did you find her?" she whispered while Quatre neared them.

Maxwell shrugged, smirking, "Oh, I know a guy who knows a guy-"

Blue eyes rolling, Downs giggled as she finished, "Who knows a guy... of course." Shaking her head, she frowned, "As extremely grateful as I am that she's here, for her to come all this way to speak to the board and relive what she went through..."

Knowing where her line of thought was going, her braided teammate reassured, "It actually didn't take much to track her down because she and most of the other girls have been seeking us out now that they've had time to reconnect with their families and start to pull their lives back together. I might have mentioned to Tasha what was going on here, but she was the one who insisted on being here to speak to the directors. She wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer to being here today."

Winner chewed on the inside of his cheek and inquired softly, "How did she hold up?"

Facing Rock, Scythe smiled, "Like the little warrior that she is. I don't know if her testimony will help, but she didn't leave a dry eye in that board room by the time she was done and gave the directors a lot to think about. At least now Fei might have a fighting shot-" 

He stopped himself when he heard a door closing followed high-heeled shoes clicking in their direction reached their ears. Lady Une had just been excused so her supervisors could conduct their next order of business privately.

"Sounds like the directors just began their deliberation," Anna muttered as she rubbed her arms nervously. Her former lovers flanked her for support, Duo wrapping an arm around the small of her back and Quatre lopping one around her shoulders.

Maxwell sighed, "Yea. Now comes the really sucky part of the waiting game now that the ball's in their court and there's nothing more we can do now. At least we can all say that we did literally everything we could."

And despite all of that, what the verdict for Wufei would be was still anyone's guess at that point. 

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Your bail's been posted, gang," the policeman announced as he opened the cell. "You can pick up your personals at the front desk."

When the Preventers and the psych major filtered from out into the hallway to follow their escort, they passed another cell along the way. Inside, Zechs and his band were perched on the benches inside. Every one of them looking worse for wear than their younger adversaries, they glanced up and shot daggers from their fierce glares.

Trent in particular snarled at Yuy as he continued to hold an icepack against the top of his head. This being the first time he had a clear enemy, the counselor hid his gulp and did his best to appear unaffected. 

Instead, he gathered his courage from his friends surrounding him as they put on wide smiles that they aimed at their rivals and waved with one hand while extending their middle fingers with the other. 

Those banged up faces behind the barred door snarled all the more threatening and filled with hatred, but the FBI agents could do no more than that in their predicament. No, they were going to have to spend the night in jail because they couldn't inform their supervisor of what had happened and risk being reprimanded... which made watching their younger adversaries walk all the more infuriating.

Out in the lobby, Treize and Lady Une stood with small smirks on their lips as their heads shook at the arrival of their team after they had picked up their personal items and were officially released.

The Commander sighed, "To be honest, I'm surprised this is the first time I've received a call to bail you all out of jail. But I'm still docking all of your fees from your next paychecks to have it on record that I'm not condoning this kind of behavior." Spinning on her heels, she waved for her charges to follow her out of the station and into the warm, early-June night.

As they descended the front steps, Barton spoke up for his friends by replying, "That's fair. Thanks again to both of you for taking the time to get us out." The others nodded vehemently to second the sentiment.

Shrugging, Khushrenada snickered, "Oh, what night would be complete without getting one or all of you out of some trouble? Besides, just the mental picture of Heero smashing a bottle on Trent's head was well worth our going out of the way." The Preventers laughed as he faced the less than amused counselor to tell him, "Nice job, by the way. Your first bar fight and you handled yourself like a professional bruiser."

With a bark of a laugh, Yuy declared, "Yea, well that's the first and last time anything like that will happen again." He sagged heavily, muttering, "One strike on my record is bad enough-"

Lady Une peered over her shoulder, blinking her brown eyes at him. "What strike? There are no arrest charges against you on your record," she smiled slyly.

Freezing in the middle of his next step, the intern gawked at her. Pointing at the Commander, he stammered, "Wait... you... you took care of that for me? You can do that?"

"Can? it's already done," Middle giggled with a wink. "Fortunately, there was security footage that proved that all of you were all acting in self defense since no one threw a punch... or bottle without being justified. The argument was an easy one to make in seeing that none of you have what happened tonight over your heads."

The distress that had all but crushed Heero evaporated at that now that he knew his school board would never know about the incident. He managed to breathe a most genuine, "Thank you."

At that, the Commander grinned, "You're family. And family takes care of their own, even if that means smudging a rap sheet or two..." Raising an eyebrow to the rest of her crew, she snorted, "...Or six." The bruised, cut faces peering back grinned sheepishly.

'Family,' the counselor thought to himself. He had heard his friends refer to their group as such many times before that. They had included him as part of that picture. And yet somehow, this was the first time it really set in. 

Stopping before she and her husband crossed the street for the parking lot when they reached the end of the block, Une informed, "I took the liberty of calling all of you cabs, since I knew that was how you got to Charlie's They should be at this corner soon. Take them straight home and sleep off everything that happened. We have a big day on Monday that includes a chat with Sweeney. I want all of you on your A games, so try and stay out of trouble until then."

With smart salutes and exchanged 'Good nights,' the officers waved their boss and the Senator off. Lowering his hand back at his side, Yuy had a lot to mull over... namely how he felt less and less alone in the world now that he had such an unruly pack that he could now say he felt to be a real member of.

* * * *

"Home sweet home," Duo sighed out as he led the way into his complex. Arms stretching over his head, he let out a wide yawn as he stretched. "You know, Fei was right, that stay at the cop shop wasn't too bad at all."

Shaking his head as he locked the door behind him, Heero huffed out in a weary laugh, "No, I suppose it wasn't. But at the same time, I'm not planning on ever doing that again." He flopped down onto the recliner as his roommate fell back onto the long couch at the opposite end of the living room.

After one of their companionable silences, the scholar said, "I noticed Anna didn't give us away or seem to push what's going on between us even though you had called her earlier."

Violet eyes opening, Scythe made no move to lift the side of his head that was lying on the cushion below him when he mumbled, "No, and she won't until we make it known to everyone. I'm sure she's chomping at the bit for it to get out, but she'll respect our privacy and keep our conversation to herself until we're ready to announce anything." His boyfriend nodded shallowly.

Propping himself up on his arms beneath his chest, Maxwell looked to the clock overhead to see that it as just before midnight. "I'm not used to going to bed this early on a Saturday, but I'm wiped," he commented with a yawn at the end of his thought.

Yuy snickered, "This is well past usual bedtime, so I need to turn in, too." Groaning in effort, he pulled himself up at the same time that his lover stood so they could take to the hallway, turning the lights out along the way. "Good night," the scholar offered when he stopped at the closed door of the guest room.

A few feet ahead of him, Duo turned back to blink in confusion at him. "Oh," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Here I just figured you were going to be staying in my bed with me tonight since it's your last night and we're... well, dating and all."

It was Wing's turn to blink widely at that as he dropped his hand from the doorknob that he was holding onto. "I wasn't aware the option was on the table," he said with an embarrassed grin. "I'm still new to this whole being in a relationship thing, so I don't know how it works."

Easing at his partner's uncertainty in how they should behave now, the braided agent smirked, "I'm just as lost here since this is new for me, too. We did kinda put the cart before the horse by jumping into the sack first... and this would be the first time I'd ever share a bed with someone with the intention to just go to sleep..." 

Maxwell stalled by chewing on the inside of his cheek to get his feelings together before he admitted quietly, "I did like waking up with you this morning." The burning of his cheeks had him ducking his head in a rare shyness that crept up on him.

Prussian eyes growing slightly at the confession, Heero smiled. "Okay," he nodded, "Give me a minute and I'll be in there." With that decided, he headed for the master bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Seconds later, the muted sound of running water from the adjoining bathroom's sink filled the air.

Releasing the air that he had been holding when he was alone again, Agent Scythe rubbed his chest anxiously and set himself to task his night routine. Brushing his teeth in his private bathroom, he went about turning out the lamp on his nightstand. In the dark, he shed his clothes down to a plain white tank top and black boxers, he sank down under the covers of his bed.

Now long after his braided head hit the pillow, Maxwell's heart pounded at the sound of his door opening. In the dim, natural light seeping through the drawn window shades, he could make out Heero's athletic frame in a similar white tank and blue plaid boxers round the foot of the mattress to return to the side it had slept on the night before.

Unsure as to why he was so very nervous, the officer's tension faded away the instant his bedmate curled up beside him. There was nothing awkward or strange in how easily they settled back into their loose cocoon of arms and legs with Yuy's head falling onto his chest. That contact was the last reassurance Maxwell needed to physically and mentally settle himself.  
For Heero's part, he couldn't stop the small smile curling his lips over how... natural their lying together felt. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "G'night."

"Night, Ro," Duo replied in kind as his eyelids drifted shut.

* * * *

The following afternoon, it was time for the psych major to return to his dorm room to finish pff the rest of his semester on campus. His bags packed and waiting by the front door following a nice lunch out with his boyfriend, the time had come for them to part ways. 

On the fence as to whether or not he was looking forward to getting back to some sense of normalcy, Yuy was still a young man set in his ways and already thinking of his upcoming classes. Still, there was something in him that was going to miss staying with Maxwell.

When he turned to face his host standing in the living room doorway, the counselor grinned, "Thanks again for letting me stay. This was... actually a lot of fun," Flushing, he quickly added, "Well, fun for more reasons than just that one night, of course."

Maxwell laughed, "Yea, I know what you mean. This was a hell of a lot better than I originally thought it might be, too." Taking that for the hell of a compliment that it was, the intern's smile grew.

Suddenly loathing their having to part, the Preventer cleared his throat and lowered his gaze a bit. "Well, ah, good luck with your classes tomorrow," he grinned sadly. "When will you be reporting into the office?"

"Around the time you and the others should be getting back from lunch, so we'll catch up then," Heero answered. Bending at the waist to gather up his belongings, he threw the strap of his laptop pack over his shoulder and nodded firmly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

It had been Duo's intent to not make a big deal of his guest's moving out. But when Yuy took hold of the doorknob, he heard himself call, "Wait." His feet were moving without his knowing that he had told them to do so. And by the time his partner had turned towards him again so Scythe could cup his face in his hands, the agent moved in for a sound kiss.

Taken aback, but quickly recovering, Wing's enlarged eyes closed. Dropping his duffle bag at his side, he held onto the Preventer as the kiss deepened and sighed against his best defenses.

Once they broke away for air, Maxwell smirked, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining," Yuy chuckled windily. Bowing his head, he bid adieu with a wave and headed out.

At the closing of the door, the braided agent's smile fell away. Smacking his right cheek, he grumbled, "Come on, Maxwell. Get over it. He doesn't live that far away and you've wanted to have the place back to yourself." 

Sighing, he faced his living room and spacious complex... only then realizing how big and empty it felt without someone else there to fill it. 

Finally, Duo headed for the door to take his car keys off the wall ring holder and headed out to get away from the quiet and the looming lonely feeling that was setting in. 

* * * *

An hour later, Heero had finished unpacking his things and lowered himself into the chair at his desk to appraise his dorm room. 

There were a half dozen things he could do to occupy himself for the rest of the day. He had lessons he could continue to get ahead of, there were books to read, he could catch up with Odin, then there was the paper he was working on for his own analysis as a counselor to the Preventers...

...but he had no motivation to do any of those things.

All his life, all that he wanted was this simple, quiet, planned out existence. Only now, he was missing the adventurous, unpredictable experiences he was having with Duo and their friends. 

More than any other unpleasant sensation, Heero loathed uncertainty. But that's where he sat, uncertain as to what it was he really wanted to do with himself.

Reserving his questions for another time, the scholar changed into his running gear and headed out for a long jog to jump-start his return to normalcy... the very thing he wanted above all else.

At least, that was what he told himself.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update for the week.


	40. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update for the week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 39  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Sheltered, you better keep the wolf back from the door  
He wanders ever closer every night  
And how he waits, baying for blood  
I promised you everything would be fine  
-Lyrics to 'Wolf' performed by Mumford and Sons']

 

[Flashback]

Wufei's heart was pounding so hard in his chest when he sat before the board of federal directors that that his chest hurt. Swallowing hard as his dark eyes ran over the line of men and women across from him, he felt a bead of sweat roll down into the collar of his green Preventers uniform shirt.

'Come on, pull yourself together, Chang,' he told himself. If he was going to have any chance of defending himself when it came to his statement and answering whatever questions were about to be thrown at him, he needed to keep himself calm.

Folding his hands together on the table, the Moderator began, "Agent Wolf, after hearing the testimonies of your teammates, my colleagues and I decided that there was no need to hear any more and got right to our deliberation. And we have come to a unanimous decision over whether or not to reinstate you."

His jaw dropping, the Chinese agent stammered, "O-oh." Just like that, the bottom of his stomach fell out in realizing that he wouldn't have the opportunity to defend himself. Instead, his superiors were ready to send him to the slaughter.

The graying Moderator kept his face trained in a blank mask as he stated, "I am not going to deny to you that we came into this with a preconceived plan to have your badge stripped and send you on your way for what became of Agent Talon. Her death should have been prevented and we needed to make an example of your actions to the other divisions in not only this office but nationwide."

Biting his lip, Wufei nodded and his head lowered in preparation for the official word that he was relieved of his duties. Years of working tirelessly for his position were about to be for naught. But in the end, he did have it coming. Meiran was gone because of him. There was no one else at fault and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

"However," the man before him continued, "after hearing some very... compelling arguments from Agent Rock, the professionals who investigated the scene and one very brave witness that we were surprised to hear from, we have all come to the conclusion that this is not as black-and-white as we had thought. Yes, Miss Long's shooting shouldn't have happened, but you are not the one to shoulder all of the blame."

Onyx eyes widening, Chang's head snapped upright. "Sir?" he managed in a small breath, unable to trust that he had heard the overseeing officer correctly.

With a small smile on his lips, the Moderator decreed, "Agent Wolf, you are hereby reinstated with our blessings and gratitude for your service with the Preventers. It is also our hope that you would accept our offer for you to stay on as their team leader, seeing what an incredible job you have done in that role since the team's conception." At either side of him, his cohorts grinned and bowed their heads.

Shell-shocked, Wufei's jaw fell open as the wind rushed out of his lungs. "I-I..." Shaking his head to pull his thoughts and composure back together, he straightened himself in his chair and rolled his shoulders back. "Thank you," he replied with another firm nod. "I humbly accept that honor."

"Very good," the middle-aged superior smiled. "This hearing is adjourned. We will have the documents of your reassignment signed and forwarded to headquarters within the hour." That said, he and the other directors closed their note folders and climbed to their feet to see themselves out of the room without another word.

Blinking at the wall ahead of him, Wolf sat in his chair for a couple of stunned minutes when he suddenly noticed that he was alone in the board room. All but jumping to his feet, he adjusted his tie and hurried through the opened doors to reunite with his friends.

Half way down the hall, the Moderator was the only director who stayed behind to shake hands with Lady Une. As he came within earshot, Chang overheard the tall man praise quietly, "You have a hell of a team, Commander. At first, the need for another federal division seemed unnecessary, but your agents have proved otherwise by exceeding any expectation. You should be very proud of them."

Their hands falling back to their sides, Middie's eyes misted over and her lips tugged up into a warm smile. "Thank you. And I am," she murmured sincerely. 

At that, her supervisor smirked and gave Wufei a wink. "Keep up the good work, young man," the Moderator said with a pat on the shoulder while he walked past the Preventer on his way to the elevators.

Swallowing hard, Agent Wolf breathed, "Yes, sir." With the reality of his staying setting in, his own eyes began to water when they locked with the Commander's. 

Lady Une giggled, closing the gap between them to wrap her arms around her team leader right about the time he thought his legs were going to give out. "I knew it would work out for you, Wufei," she whispered. "You should have been there to hear the others. They were all brilliant and unwavering in their support of you."

Holding onto his shoulders as she pulled back, the Commander asked softly, "Now, are you alright with all of this?"

"Yea... as far as being reinstated goes," Chang answered as quietly with a laugh in his voice and a wipe of his eyes. 

It was the most honest answer he could give. When it came to shouldering the guilt of having killed Meiran... well, he wasn't at all sure he could ever be alright with that. Understanding, Middie smiled sadly and gave him a small nod while rubbing his back.

The rest of the team rushed in from the waiting area, their faces anxious as they looked to the pair as they were unsure how to translate their tears. "So, what happened?" Trowa pressed, peering from one face to the other in worry.

Squaring his shoulders, Wufei snickered to his crew, "I am sorry to inform that you're all going to have to put up with me for a while longer."

Instantly, his fellow Preventers cried and cheered in elation as Anna gasped and shouted, "Oh thank God!" She threw herself forward to throw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The moment he pulled her close, her nerves fell apart and she sobbed against his shoulder.

Holding a kiss against her temple, Chang buried his nose into her hand and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment before he peered to the rest of his teammates. "I don't know how to thank all of you enough for whatever it was you had said to the directors," he muttered, his voice thick with emotions that were still very raw.

"No thanks needed," Quatre grinned. Moving in for a one-armed hug once his friend was freed, he said. "We just spoke the truth. I'm just glad that they listened."

Duo folded his arms across his chest, shrugging, "I wasn't nervous at all... especially since we have a little extra help today." He stepped aside and made a gesture to the young woman standing behind him to come forward.

His onyx eyes growing with a gasp, Wolf murmured in disbelief, "Tasha." 

Nodding, the slight young woman giggled as she was scooped up into a fierce embrace that she gladly returned while she was spun around amidst the chuckles of the others standing by. Carefully lowering her back down to the ground, Wufei held her hands in his. "My God, I hardly recognized you," he beamed. "You look amazing."

Just when she had gotten over her tears, Middie was waving at her eyes again over the touching reunion. The fact that every one of her agents took the time to know the names and faces of the charges that they had saved over the years was only further testament to the incredible, selfless individuals that they were. 

"It is because I am happy... and safe... thanks to all of you," Ryzhov replied slowly in her thick Russian accent. Resting a hand on her chest, she said, "I was honored to be here to speak on behalf of all de girls you helped save that night." With a glance at Maxwell, she smiled, "I was happy when Duo called me to tell me about dis trial. Being here was least I could do. I wouldn't not have missed it." Scythe responded with a wink and a smirk to her.

Caught off guard by the braided agent's going out of his way to do such a thing for him, Wufei's mouth fell open as he looked to the violet eyes that turned to him. Huffing out a surprised laugh, the team leader grinned, "Thank you, Maxwell." Anna's smile spread as far as it could go as she nodded enthusiastically to her former lover.

Waving a hand in the air, Duo insisted, "Bah, it was no biggie. Any of you would have done the same for me." He draped an arm around the beautiful Russian, suggesting, "Now what do you all say we blow this popsicle stand for dinner and some celebratory drinks? We have some catching up to do with this pretty thing, here." Tasha ducked her head shyly, but was undoubtedly excited by the prospect of spending some time with her rescuers.

Lady Une chuckled, "Best idea I've heard all day, Scythe." Raising a hand, she declared, "And I'm buying. We're not sparing any expense tonight." Hooking one of her arms through Ryzhov's, she led the way to the elevators as she ordered, "Let's go."

Holding onto Anna's hand, Wufei watched the rest of their pack fill the first lift that came and called, "We'll take the next one down." 

Once the elevator closed to the rest of the team, Wolf quickly faced his partner to claim her lips in a scorching kiss. Wide-eyed for a heartbeat, Fire moaned and clung onto him as her eyelids closed in her returning the kiss with everything in her while she was lifted off her feet by the arms wrapped around her waist.

Parting to catch their breaths, the happy couple hung onto one another for a long embrace before Chang set his girlfriend back down and pressed his forehead against hers. "I needed that. God, I'm so glad that's over," he sighed tiredly.

"Me, too," Downs replied in kind. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she frowned deeply, "Someone had tipped off our involvement to the directors during my testimony. I figure it had to be Zechs or one of his cronies. I honestly didn't think our being together was going to be a problem before I was called in to meet them... and I'm sorry, but..."

At her hesitance, the team leader finished for her, "You denied our relationship." Cupping the side of the redhead's stunned face, he reassured, "It's, alright, Anna. I understand. We only just stared dating and if it could cause any trouble with your career-"

Blue eyes narrowing, the weapons expert cut him off with a snorted, "No, you idiot. I told them we are dating and they threw out my statement. That's what I'm sorry about because I wasn't any help in defending you." 

Shaking her head at the shocked expression peering back at her, she stated, "Wufei, I blank you! I'm not going to deny us or what we have when this is only the best thing I've ever had going in my life-mph!" Her toes curled immediately the lips that crushed against her own to stot her mid-sentence when Chang pulled her flush against his chest.

The minute irritation the redhead felt up to that moment over her boyfriend's assuming the worst dissipated when their tongues probed and sparred in desperation. Panting when they finally came up for air, Wolf smiled, "I blank you, too, Anna. I'm sorry for assuming the wrong thing. And you're wrong about not helping me today. Just having you in my corner and speaking in my defense at all was all the support I needed."

A wave of relief washed over Downs' face at that and she beamed. "Well, I think your first order of business as our reestablished team leader should be escorting me out of here so we can go celebrate."

Laughing, Wufei gave her a smart salute. "Yes, ma'am. Your chariot awaits," he smirked. Taking her by surprise, he turned around and lifted her onto his back. Gentle hooking his arms around the giggling agent's braced legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her cheek and announced, "Let's go."

Right then, Chang was on top of the world again as were all of his teammates now that they weren't about to be separated. The Preventers had their pack leader back and they were going to continue to make the world a safer place if they had any say in the matter.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Alright, lady and germs, listen up!" Wufei called as he left Commander Une's office with a file in his hand. As his crew fell in attention at their work stations, he informed, "Sweeney is being transported here to be interrogated in the next couple of hours. Lady Une said everyone is invited to be there to listen in, but only one other person can be in with me to question the suspect."

Raising her hand, Anna offered, "I'm pulling myself from the running for that since I'm going to be preoccupied with our other possible situation."

The team leader nodded, "Alright. Everyone else, you know the drill. You'll have to settle amongst yourselves who the other interviewer will be." 

Duo, Trowa and Quatre eyed each other with smug grins and raised eyebrows.

* * * *

Odin closed the folder of reports that he had read through, grinning, "Straight A's and A pluses across the board for your midterm exams. Not that I'm at all surprised. I wish all of my students were as easy to advise as you." Folding his arms across his chest, he inquired, "So, how was your break?"

Perched in the chair on the other side of the desk between them, Heero replied, "Oh, it was... eventful." He wasn't about to elaborate much more than that, but he grinned at his recollection to the past week. "I spent the time off with friends, which was a nice change."

His eyes growing, the advisor chuckled, "Heero Yuy, in all of the months that I've known you, this is the first time I've ever heard you mention that you have friends. That's very reassuring to learn." 

"Reassuring?" the intern frowned in confusion. "Was there ever a concern over my not having friends before?"

Lowe set the folder aside to fold his hands on top of his desk with a sigh. Tilting his head, he replied, "Well, I don't know if 'concern' is quite the right word for it. I just couldn't help but notice that you tend to not process life with your emotions. You are incredibly bright and intuitive, but you repress the most basic of feelings that most people are governed by."

His eyes softening, he stated sympathetically, "It's been a bit of a challenge for you when it comes to your studies in psychology because you are one who looks for the logic in a diagnosis and not the emotions that make a person tick and react the way that they do."

There is one very important element to assisting those who need such guidance that you're not quite grasping... The human factor, the emotional side that comes with counseling others. ...you cannot be completely shut off from basic feelings, either... especially your own."

Heero replayed those words from his advisor from an earlier meeting of theirs. Then there were the conversations between classmates that he had overheard... Comments that called him a 'robot' or 'socially inept,' 'cold' and 'detached.' None of those names had bothered him because those opinions didn't matter.

And they still didn't matter... except for when it came to his line of work.

Shaking his head, the young scholar commented, "Emotions make people in our field susceptible to transference from their patients. That kind of thing makes a person weak and open to more hurt within themselves."

"The best way to live life is by one's emotions," Odin challenged politely. "Book knowledge can only take a person so far. Emotions and our absorbing them are what make the rest of our journeys worthwhile." Pointing at his pupil, he declared, "You, my friend, are afraid of feeling the pain of your loneliness and loss by opening yourself to everything else this existence has to offer."

Prussian eyes widening, Yuy fell back in his chair as though he had just been punched in the gut. That initial shock faded into an anger he hadn't felt in a vary long time as he glared at his mentor. "I came here for the follow-up on my mid-term report, not to be counseled on my personal affairs."

Odin held his hands up in the air, nodding, "Yes, I know and I do apologize for any offense. But some things need to be said. A little tough love every now and then is good for anyone." His saddened as he lowered his arms. "That is all I have for this meeting, unless you have anything you would like to discuss?"

Climbing to his feet, Heero grabbed his backpack and responded sharply, "No. I'm done here." He left the room without looking back and headed for the main facility's parking lot. Eyes still narrowed, he got into his car and peeled out of his stall to leave the campus behind him... and with any luck the dark thoughts following him.

* * * *

The ride to the federal building served to be the therapy Yuy needed to clear his head. Purposely not thinking of Lowe's consultation, he set his mind to the case that he had been pulled into. He thought about Sweeney and the interrogation that was going be underway soon, if it wasn't happening already.

Catherine smiled and waved in greeting when the intern passed the front desk. Returning the gesture, he used his ID card to open the glass doors leading to the main corridor and entered the elevator that was already waiting on the first floor by the time he arrived.

At the bright bell that announced his arrival to the seventh floor, Heero sighed in relief at being back in the presence of other people who understood him enough to not get involved in his personal matters and rounded the elevator column.

Wufei was the only one at his work station at the desk cluster when the counselor came into view. As for Duo, Trowa and Quatre, they were playing a rapid fire round of darts rather loudly with cheers, hollers and jeers in the rec area.

Raising an eyebrow as he lowered his backpack on top of his desk, Heero snorted, "Are they working on some special assignment?"

Chang finished typing at his keyboard to peer over at his friend, smirking, "It's round the tie-breaker to see which one of them will be questioning Sweeney with me. You missed the pinball and basketball, skateboard pike, skeeball and laser tag rounds of the tournament. It's been a pretty tight race, but this dartboard challenge will decide it."

Blinking at the team leader, Yuy remained silent for a moment before he deadpanned, "The fate of a federal interrogation is decided by playing games?"

It was Wufei's turn to raise an eyebrow with an amused expression that read as, 'Are you surprised?' 

"Right," the counselor laughed, hands in the air, "Forget I asked. I should know better by now." 

Chuckling, Chang retuned his attention to his screen and typed away while Wing and Scythe caught each other's glances at the end of Maxwell's last turn at the dartboard. With a warm grin, the braided agent waved. Offering a wave back, the intern felt the last of his built up tension melt away in seeing his lover again.

Slowly scanning the rest of the floor, Heero questioned, "Is Anna around?"

Wufei hummed an affirmative without turning away from his report as he answered, "She's in her office working on another assignment, otherwise she would have been in the mix with the others to be a part of the interrogation. I'm pretty sure it's unlocked, if you wanted to stop in and say 'hi' to her." Hearing his own words, he paused in his typing and met the nervous, Prussian eyes watching him. 

"It's safe to go in," Wolf reassured, a small grin on his face. "Anna's not experimenting on anything, so no fires and explosions. Considering what she's up to, I'm sure she'd appreciate the company. I'd be in there with her if I wasn't busy prepping for this interview."

That was as much a request as it was an invitation for Heero to visit the redhead, the counselor realized. Clearly she was as preoccupied over an unsettling situation as he had been. Nodding firmly, he rounded the haphazard cluster of desks and walked to the sealed off office adjacent to his own at the other end of the floor.

Just as Chang had suspected, the door to the weapons expert's office was not only unlocked but the motion sensor was engaged so that it slid open silently to him when Yuy neared it. Inside, the all but gutted out room still bore holes, gashes and burn marks in the walls from Downs' experiments on the Gundanium sample. Long gone was the metal table that once took up much of the now open wide space in the center.

The two work stations at opposite ends of the office had their computers running as Anna sat atop an exercise ball for a chair that she was bouncing to the music playing through her ear buds as she typed at the desk straight ahead of the intern. 

And hanging on the wall directly opposite of the door was a blown up map of Indiana, Western Ohio and Southern Michigan. With the door closing behind him, Yuy's eyes were drawn to the couple of dozen circles drawn in brown marker on that map. By each ring that peppered the three states, there was a note by them.

Gulping, Heero's jaw opened and his skin paled as he read each tag written in bold, capital letters. 'HALF OF JET ENGINE' by the Indiana and Michigan border. 'FRACTION OF COCOPIT' was displayed in the furthest reaches of the Iowa map. Throughout the three neighboring states, there were messages that read 'SEATS', 'BONE FRAGMENTS', 'ARMS, 'LEGS,' 'LUGGAGE REMAINS'...

...and most troubling of all was the memo 'UNIDENTFIED HEAD' deep in Iowa.

Shocked still, the scholar didn't need to be a weapons expert to realize the incredible projection of those reported findings from what was believed to be the actual site of the plane explosion could have only come from an incredible force.

The phone at the other station rang loudly, causing Yuy to jump at the unexpected sound. 

Anna stood and kicked the purple exercise ball beneath her so it rolled across the room as she finished typing two last numbers she was crunching. Spinning so she faced away from the student, the took wide strides to towards the phone and by the time she squatted down, the ball was beneath her and she was bouncing again as she removed her buds and turned the mp3 player in her jeans pocket off.

On the third ring, the redhead removed the receiver from its cradle and held it to her ear as she greeted professionally, "Preventers. Agent Fire speaking."

After a couple more bounces, she froze and her back turned rigid. "Where?" she asked urgently as she frantically reached for a nearby pen and notepad. Jotting down whatever was being relayed to her, she stated, "Yes, I'll be here all day and night if that's how long it takes to decipher whatever you might be able to get out of it. What about the feed from the hanger-"

Glaring, the agent shouted, "What do you mean no one thought to check it?! A jet carrying politicians and world pacifists mysteriously goes up and no one considered going through the security cameras at the airport..." She stopped to hear whatever argument was being made, then yelled, "I don't care if it was the weekend, that's two days you lost at possibly having a lead. Now get on that! You know how to reach me when you have something!"

A loud growl rumbled from Downs as she slammed the receiver back down and her fingers flew over her keyboard. "So stupid! This investigation would go a hell of a lot smoother if I didn't have to hold hands and tell people how to do their damned jobs," she snarled, shaking her head of loose curls that bounced with her movement.

Heero bit his lip, a small grin curling his lips. That was the Anna he was coming to know and appreciate... full of piss and vinegar.

Grabbing the notepad she had scribbled in and a black marker from the pen holder on her desk, the redhead moved to the map. Reading the county name and coordinates she had taken down, she removed the cap from the marker and drew a circle at the southern tip of Indiana. 

Beside the ring, she wrote the words 'BLACK BOX'.

Anna stepped back a couple paces to stare at the map and covered her mouth with her free hand, muttering a chilling, "Holy shit."

Swaying on his feet, Yuy caught himself from falling over, but managed to make enough of a noise that made his presence known to the redhead who jumped out of her skin with a cry of surprise. "Jesus, Heero! You about gave me a heart attack!" the breathless agent laughed, a hand pressed against her chest when she looked to him.

"I'm sorry," the intern grinned sheepishly. "I should have knocked before I came in."

Downs dropped her hand, giggling, "It's okay. Nothing like a good heart palpitation to feel alive." Shifting gears, she inquired, "So, how was your first day back to school?"

His smile falling at that, a knot filled Heero's throat and prevented him from speaking. Frowning sadly, Anna closed the gap between them and gave him a tight hug. Taken aback for a heartbeat, Yuy's enlarged eyes closed as he squeezed her back so they could just hold each other for a couple of minutes. And just as Duo's smile had put him at ease, so had this embrace.

Pulling back a while later, Fire soothed, "There. You looked like you needed that." There were no questions, no musings or anything to try to find out what was bothering him. There was only her sweet reminder that he had people who cared about him... who would be there for him whenever he would seek their support. 

It was exactly what Yuy needed... even though he didn't know it until just then.

"Thank you," Wing snickered, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I guess I did."

Much as he was enjoying their moment, his mounting fears drew his eyes back to the map across from them. "That plane accident... wasn't an accident was it? And you think it's related to this case?"

Gripping onto the ledge of the desk behind her as she leaned back and stared at the map with him, Anna nodded. "All signs point to 'yes.' I'll be listening to the black box findings in a matter of hours, but I'm pretty sure that it's all related." 

Heero chewed on the inside of his cheek. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Drawing a deep breath, the weapons expert nodded again. "Yea," she breathed. "...It's pretty bad."

Many a Preventers case began in the room he shared with his redheaded friend, Yuy came to comprehend as a series of goose bumps ran up his spine. This was where the severity of each mission was assessed and the challenge that the agents faced was realized.

Here they stood on the brink of what was shaping up to be the biggest threat that they had taken on to date... and he was smack dab in the middle of it all. 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update for the week


	41. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One weekly update

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 40  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Here come the man, With the look in his eyes.  
Fed on nothing, But full of pride.  
Look at them go, Look at them kick.  
Makes you wonder, How the other half live...  
The devil inside, the devil inside,  
Every single one of us, the devil inside  
-Lyrics to 'Devin Inside' performed by London Grammar]

 

To have heard time and time again how big the Preventers' case was shaping up to be was one thing. But to actually see in front of him, what his friends were facing, was a startling jolt into a reality that Yuy wasn't sure he was ready for.

Yes, there was the side of him that was grateful to have come across Duo Maxwell for many obvious reasons... namely the relationships that he was forging, not only with the braided agent, but with their friends as well.

But then there was a part of the scholar that now wished he had stayed in his dorm room the night of that fraternity party so that he could remain blissfully unaware of the dangers that were out in the world.

"Heero? Heero, are you alright, Sport?"

Shaking his head at Anna's concerned voice, the intern blinked to regain his focus as she stepped into his line of sight with a deep frown on her face that matched the worry in her tone. He forced a shallow nod and responded, "Y-yea... I think I'm okay." The corner of his mouth curling up, he asked, "Did you just call me Sport? That's your pet nickname for me?"

Anna relaxed enough to giggle, "Yep. It suits you since you've been such a good sport about everything that's happened since you first met Duo and all of us." Frowning again, she urged, "Now, are you sure you're holding up alright?" She gestured to the map, commenting, "This kind of stuff can be pretty unsettling."

With a shudder as he looked to the black-inked plane and passenger remains, Yuy rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, "Yea, that's one way to put it. To be honest, it would have been nice to stay in the dark about this kind of stuff... but then again, this way I might be able to help somehow."

"See? You are a sport," the weapons expert laughed, slapping his shoulder. "And you already have given us a big lead by helping us track down Sweeney." Looking back at the map, she reassured, "We'll get everyone who's behind this. We'll get through this. That's the only way to look at this, or a person would go crazy."

Quickly realizing the real logic behind that, Heero righted himself. Meeting the blue eyes watching him, he grinned, "You're right." Changing the topic back to what he had originally come into her office to say, he offered, "I came here to say thank you." 

Caught by surprise at that, Downs blinked widely. "Oh?" she replied, "what for?"

The intern answered, "Well, first off for standing up for me at Charlie's. I couldn't help but notice you were willing to walk away from Noin despite the harsh things she had to say about you until she verbally attacked me. No one ever stood up for me like that before and it really means a lot that you did." 

Downs gave her friend a warm smile. "There's no need to thank me for that," she told him. 

"I know that kind of thing comes naturally for you, but yes, I do have to," Yuy insisted, a grin spreading across his face. "As for keeping what happened between Duo and I between us so that it all comes out however it will on our own terms, I needed to tell you that I appreciate that as well."

Her eyes growing, Fire all but whispered, "So.... does that mean the two of you are...?" With a lopsided smirk, Heero nodded. 

"Oh my God!" the Preventer cheered, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you both!" Quickly pulling back, she made a motion of running her right pointer finger over her smiling mouth, vowing, "Mum's the word."

Snickering, the scholar gave her a grateful grin and said, "I'm also going to have to ask a big favor of you." To the face that tuned very curious, he stated, "You know Duo better than anyone and I know he's going to need a lot of time to trust me to that level. But I'm just as new to this dating and opening process as he is and I don't have anyone I feel comfortable confiding in if I need someone to talk me off a ledge the way you helped him the morning after..." 

As he shifted uncomfortably out of having to make the request he was about to make, he went on softly, "I don't want you to feel compromised since you're so close with him, but you're the only person I feel like I can talk to this easily-"

"Done," Anna declared without hesitation. "So long as I don't have to betray anything about Duo that he hasn't shared on his own, you can count on me. My line will always be open whenever you need it. All I ask in return is that you just be good to him, like I know you will be, and I'll be in your corner as much as I'll be in his."

That was everything Heero had hoped for and so much more. He now officially had a best friend... something he didn't think he needed in his life until he had come to know the weapons expert. Biting his lip when he couldn't trust his voice, he bowed his head and gladly returned the tight hug that he received.

Kissing his cheek as she stepped back, Yuy and Downs shared warm smiles when the door slid open to reveal Agent Wolf. The team leader bowed his head to them and announced, "We're about to head out-" He froze when his onyx eyes fell on the map on the opposite wall. "Holy shit," he breathed after a long pause to process what he was reading.

Anna whistled, pointing at both her own eyes as she smirked, "Eyes are over here, Wufei." When her lover met her gaze with a sheepish grin, she told him, "I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I'm waiting to hear from the agents in charge of the black box that was found this morning. Hopefully it's salvageable enough to get the last recordings and readings off of it."

"Okay," Chang nodded firmly, his calm and focused resolve regained. "I'll check in with you as soon as we're back." Turning towards the intern, he said, "Let's go."

His Prussian eyes widening, Yuy stammered, "Wh-whoa, me? Why am I going to the interrogation?"

The team leader chuckled, "Well, you are our profiler. We need you to listen in on the interview so nothing gets missed."

Opening his mouth to protest over how he wasn't actually a Preventer or their profiler, Heero's shoulders sagged with a deep sigh. "I suppose I can't argue that I might be of some assistance there," he shrugged. "But I won't actually be in the room with Sweeney, right?"

"No," Wolf assured. "You'll in the observation room with Lady Une, Trowa and Quatre."

Which meant Duo won the three-way-tie-breaker round in the agents' competition to have a few words with their suspect. And if anyone might be able to make sure the braided officer stayed in line, the counselor decided that he might be better suited for that task.

Nodding, Yuy agreed, "Alright. Let's get moving, then." That said, he led the way out of the weapons expert's office.

As soon as Wufei and his partner were alone, he pulled her into a fierce hug and kissed her soundly. "I blank you. Keep up the good work in here," the pack leader smiled.

"I blank you, too and I'll be sure to do that," Anna grinned with a wink. "Good luck with Sweeney. Give him hell." Returning the wink, her boyfriend spun on his heels to slip through the opened door.

The redhead let out a long breath and turned herself to stare at the map again. A lot was riding on bringing to light whatever it was their captive was hiding. Between waiting on the black box findings and the result of the interrogation, Downs figured she was going to be spending a lot of the time wearing out the carpet in her office by pacing the floors.

* * * *

Duo and Heero had little to no interaction from their filing into Lady Une's car and the short ride to the off-site holding premises. They did, however, make sure that they were sitting side-by-side and stole a glance and smile when they could. 

Neither one of them were particularly of the right mind for more than that as they prepared themselves for the meeting that was about to unfold, their minds distracted and nerves on high alert. Of the two of them, the scholar was easily the more anxious of the pair. He had never observed an interrogation of any sort, let alone having to potentially play an influential role in one.

Heero's knowledge of the human psyche was sure to be tested this day. All he could do was hope he was as apt in that field as his advisor and his friends believed him to be.

Entering the observation room that peered into the interview room through a long and tall see-through mirror the same as what he had seen in movies and television shows, the intern took a deep breath and laid eyes on Gary Sweeney in the flesh for the first time.

Dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with his wrists cuffed together and dangling under the edge of the table he sat at by the clip they were snapped onto, the brunette blinked his green eyes as they scanned his surroundings. In his mid-thirties, there were no lines on the prisoner's oval-shaped face or a gray hair on his head.

He looked... small. He looked nervous.

And Yuy knew that Sweeney should be nervous, if he was smart.

Securing their invisible receivers into their right ears, Wufei and Duo quietly went over their game plan of how they would deal with their culprit as Lady Une, Trowa and Quatre took up their places by the window. 

"Try to not to drag this out," the Commander ordered, her arms crossed and brown eyes narrowing on the squirming man on the other side of the glass. "You know what limitations you have to work with when it comes to getting answers, so push those boundaries as far as you have to if necessary. I want to know who he's been working with and I want those names now."

Chang and Maxwell gave smart salutes and chimed in together, "Yes, ma'am." 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Wolf took hold of a thick file as he stepped up to the hidden door and pushed his way into the other room with Scythe on his heels. The prisoner's green eyes shot up at them when the Chinese Preventer smirked darkly, "Remember us? Man, are you ever going to wish you never laid eyes on our faces again."

Bottom lip quivering, Gary stammered, "I-I said I want a lawyer. Y-you can't speak to me without a lawyer present."

Pulling one of the two chairs across from the suspect, Duo allowed its metal legs to scrape loudly along the floor. At the harsh sound, Sweeney winced and sank lower in his seat. "Aw, that's cute," the braided officer snickered as he flipped his chair to straddle it. "Someone hasn't been brought up on the new laws involving how terrorists are handled when they're being questioned."

"Terrorist?!" the young, lanky man shrieked. "I'm just a librarian! I'm not a terrorist!"

Wufei remained standing as he crossed his arms and replied, "Oh, I see you haven't been brought up to speed with what the government now considers terrorists. Anyone who falls under reasonable suspicion of conspiring with dangerous ties and whose actions threaten those investigating them fall under the terrorist category and voluntarily wave the rights they would otherwise have under normal circumstances."

As the prisoner's enlarged eyes were turned from one face to the next and back again, Maxwell sneered, "In other words, after you fired on us after we announced we were federal agents, you kissed your request for an attorney goodbye. So now, you only have us to talk to. And there will be no 'good cop, bad cop' for this interview. There'll only be 'asshole and bigger asshole' here."

His sinister grin returning, Chang commented, "You can decide for yourself which of us is which as we go along. But my suggestion would be that you cooperate so we can move things along before we have to make this really unpleasant for you."

With that warning, Wolf tossed the file in his possession onto the table so that its contents spilled out across the surface. 

Displayed for all to behold, there were snapshot images of Sweeney meeting with Howard included their shaking hands and Gary handing over a large wad of cash in exchange for an armful of fake license plates. Along with those captures, there were pictures of the impressive collection of C4, guns and knives recovered from the culprit's residence following his arrest.

"I want the names of the person or persons who sent you to make this purchase," the team leader demanded, leaning over the table and pointing at the three pictures of the prisoner and the mechanic's meeting. "We came up with a hell of an arsenal for a mere librarian to be carrying, but none of those plates were found in your house."

Sweeney's bottom lip quivered and his green eyes began to mist as he shook his head vehemently. "I-I don't know who they were," he whimpered. "They... they threatened my life if I didn't get them what they wanted and I was trying to defend myself in case they came after me."

On the other side of the glass, Trowa snorted bitterly, "Bullshit. He would have come crawling to us once it was announced who we were." Heero glanced at the tall agent from the corner, holding his tongue though he completely agreed with his friend.

Huffing, Duo growled, "Yea, neither of us here is about to buy that since you tried to blow all of us to kingdom come yourself once you realized your little trap didn't go off like it should have. You had a death wish once you knew you were caught and you were going to take us out with you to protect whoever you're working with." 

There was the slightest twitch of Gary's mouth and his eyes dried up fast. Those subtle clues were immediately caught by the psych major who was studying him closely. For an untrained eye, those subtle things wouldn't have amounted to anything. But to the scholar who had profiled him, a crystal clear mural of the man behind the frightened mask was being revealed.

"He wants to talk," Yuy noted aloud, Prussian eyes narrowing. "It's killing him right now that he can't take responsibility for what he did." 

Lady Une and her officers snapped their heads to gawk at him. "You're sure?" Middie asked as she approached the intern. "How do they get it out of him?"

Meeting her gaze, Wing answered, "Threats and intimidation won't work since he's already programmed himself to keep quiet no matter what. But he's proud and he's angry at whatever it is he's fighting against. His background history supports that much of it. Have Duo and Wufei back off and have him excused from any further questioning."

Their eyes growing anew, the Preventers frowned to one another in silent musings over the suggestion. 

Finally, the Commander walked to the com in the wall beside the window and hit the transmitter button at the end of the next round of demands from the interviewers. "Guys, wrap it up and close the interrogation. Act like Sweeney's nothing more than an annoying fly." Relieved that she had caught onto what he was getting at, Heero smirked and nodded to her.

Surprised as they were by the order, Chang and Maxwell kept their faces blank of any reaction.

"You know what, I'm already bored of this," the braided officer declared as he climbed to his feet. "We're wasting our time on this guy. Even if he does knew who he got those plates for, he was nothing more than an errand boy. You don't get lower on the totem pole than that. He doesn't know what's going on in this case."

Gary slowly righted himself at that, frowning in confusion, but making no move to speak up.

"Yea, you're right," Wufei sighed in defeat while he gathered up the images and placed them back in the file. "He just doesn't fit the bill to be a person who could be of any threat to a bug let alone other people, especially with shitty aim like his." 

Quatre and Trowa held heir breaths when they could see the physical shift in Sweeney's tensing posture at that insult. "Nice touch," Heero snickered in a quiet compliment of the pack leader. "That one left a mark."

More than satisfied with what she was seeing, Middie spoke into the com, "Keep it up, boys. Start heading out of the room." No sooner had she finished did the Preventers in the other room begin walking away from the man in the jumpsuit for the door.

Scythe reached for the doorknob as he informed, "We'll call for security to move you back to your cell while we sort out who we're really after. Once we have something to go on, we'll call on you again when we need some IDs made... if you can remember their faces after they intimidated the shit out of you and all-" 

"Did you guys enjoy the firework show?" Sweeney cut him off with a low snarl. "I thought it was pretty spectacular, myself."

Backs turning rigid, the agents that were in the process of stepping through the doorway stopped on a dime. When they peered over their shoulders, chills ran down their spines at the night-and-day difference in their captive who was smirking smugly at them. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Here we go," Anna muttered to herself as she accessed the zip recording from the black box that was being uploaded to her computer. Clicking on the complete button, she turned up the monitor speakers and sat back atop her exercise ball.

At the end of a brief patch of static, there was an audio of a light-hearted conversation between the pilots of the doomed flight as they discussed their families and their plans during the more routine part of the trip.

Tapping her pen on the edge of her table, the weapons expert took hold of her mouse with her other hand and fast-forwarded towards the end of the recording.

~ ~ ~ ~

Wufei glared heatedly at the suddenly confident culprit. Stalking back to the table and planting his fists on its edge, he hissed, "If you're talking about what I think you are, you had better the fuck start talking if you don't want this to end badly for you."

Instead of cowering, the lean man sat up all the taller in his chair. "You're not up for this fight, boy," he snickered. "This is bigger than any of us in this room and whoever is standing behind that glass." Keeping his attention on the Asian Preventer, Gary gestured to what appeared to be a mirror. 

"There's going to be a much needed shift in power before long and there won't be a damned thing you or your little friends can do about it." Lost in his need to be recognized, he laughed madly, "I had a very big part in what is about to come! My name will be recognized when this revolution is over!"

Heero blinked his enlarged eyes, breathing, "Holy shit." He had trusted his instincts about Sweeney to be right, but the shift in the prisoner and his warning rocked the counselor to his core.

Standing to his left, Quatre faced him and murmured, "You were right about him from the start... from the moment you pulled his file from Zechs' team."

A buzzing pierced the silence that had fallen in the interrogation room. Automatically reaching into the right pocket of his jean shorts, it was Duo's turn to smirk, "Well, that came up a lot sooner than we expected. Let's see what we got here from this burner phone that was found buried in the floor planks of your basement."

Gary gawked in panic at the sight of the black device Scythe produced. Turning the screen on, the braided agent read aloud, "Check in. Are you compromised?"

It was the first time there was genuine fright on the captive's face as sweat beaded on his brow and he gulped roughly. After being convinced that he had covered his tracks so well, he now had to contend with the harsh truth that he had given up a vital piece of evidence against himself and potentially his associates.

But there was urgency all over the Preventers when they looked to one another. "They're asking what they already know, same as we were asking him what we already knew off of what was found on that phone," Chang stated. 

Rounding the table, Wolf bent down to being himself nose-to-nose with his enemy as he rumbled quietly, "I want those names. If you don't give them this second, I'm going to have my teammate respond with where you're being held." A cut off wail stuck in Sweeney's throat and his green irises tuned into saucers on the pack leader.

Wufei gripped the back of the shuddering man's chair, condemning, "You'll never see a day in court because if your associates are as resourceful as I'm sure they are, they'll have you killed to keep you from telling us anything. And whatever fucked up legacy you think you'll have for what you've done will be snuffed out along with you. So, you'll die as the nobody that you've always been-"

"I only know the last name Rowland!" Sweeney cried. Real tears filled his green eyes now that he was looking at the possibility of being served a death sentence. Trembling, he insisted, "I-I was just their runner for small tasks... collecting gear, plates... whatever they needed that they didn't want to be seen getting themselves! I didn't kill anyone!"

Maxwell snapped, "We're going to need more than a last name to go on." Running the pad of his thumb over the digital keyboard on the phone's screen, he grinned, "My fingers are getting awfully trigger happy. Maybe I'll add in the schedule for the guards that'll be watching over your cell."

His hands balled into fists under the table, Gary wailed, "Alright! I used the library's server to make a few contacts! My history can be pulled off the hard drive on my desk computer in my office! Everything you could possibly get out of me is on there from my fake email accounts to secured router addresses!"

"Son of a bitch," Trowa whispered, the color in his face draining as he fell back from the glass. Everyone turned towards him as he snapped, "I never gave a thought to the fact that public libraries have their own private servers and databases. He would have been able to hop between international transmitters without ever being traced if no one knew what they were looking for."

Feeling her stomach lurch at the urgent situation that had just risen to light, Lady Une rushed to hit the com button. "Wufei, ask him if his contacts know where he worked," she pressed.

Already ahead of where the Commander was going, Wolf demanded, "Is there anyone around who is aware of how to get a hold of that computer if anything were to happen to you? Could they access your office, potentially endangering innocents, to get to that hard drive?"

Sweeney peered back up at him, the haunted expression on his pale face and the audible gulp from him answering that for him better than any words could. And his entire audience turned ice cold with dread.

"I want everyone moving in on that library! Now!" Middie barked through the com and to her agents standing by. "I'll call Agent Fire and see that Sweeney gets taken back to his cell, but we need that computer before someone else beats us to it, if we're not already too late now that they know their messenger's missing!"

Chang and Maxwell surged into the observation room to lead the desperate charge out of the facility while Heero looked on in profound worry. A part of him almost ran off with his friends, but the logical side of him won out to keep him planted where he stood, staring at the young woman across from him as she ran to her purse on the window counter. 

Removing her cell phone, Middie nimbly accessed her speed dial and pressed the receiver to her ear. 'Comeoncomeon," she whispered.

~ ~ ~ ~

Anna gazed blankly at her computer monitor at the end of her assessment of the black box recordings. Unable to blink or move from her stunned state, she wasn't even aware she was breathing as she processed the findings she had taken in.

There were few times that she could recall being as scared of a weapon as she was right then. Before, there was always an answer to what she and her teammates were dealing with. But this... there were only more questions and concerns as to what weapon they were up against.

At the bright ringing of her desk phone that broke the stillness, the redhead yelped and all but rolled off her exercise ball. Only just managing to catch her balance, she clawed for the receiver and placed it against her ear with a winded, "Preventers. Agent Fire."

Lady Une's voice greeted her, urging, "Anna, you need to get to the Jefferson Public Library immediately and collect Sweeney's hard drive. You're the closest agent to it and we can't lose another minute retrieving the information he has on that computer."

Springing to her feet, Downs read between the lines of what wasn't being said in the Commander's rushed orders given how she was being called on since she was only a few blocks away... The Preventers might not be the only ones looking to get their hands on that hard drive.

Quickly, the redhead used her the thumbprint scanner beside her desk drawers to remove a holstered pistol and three clips of bullets that she tucked into the hem of her khaki shorts as Middie went on, "The others are coming in as fast as they can to back you up if you need it. Proceed with the utmost caution and keep your eyes open. Try to not raise any alarms when you get there that'll draw any unwanted attention." 

There was a pause before the Commander muttered anxiously, "Anna..."

Nodding, Fire shut her computer down as she replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'll be careful. On my way now." At that, she flew her out of her office.

By her silent calculations, she would beat her fellow Preventers to the library by at least twenty minutes even if they didn't run into traffic on their way.

If anyone was going to get in their way, all they could do was hope they would beat them to the punch.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One weekly update


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 41  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[I am the ripper man   
A locomotion mind  
Love American style yeah   
I am the nexus one   
I want more life, Fucker I ain't done yet  
[Lyrics to 'More Human Than Human' performed by White Zombie]

 

[Flashback]

"Why in the hell did I agree to this?" Wufei half-asked-half-moaned as his shoulders sagged heavily.

Duo leaned against the wall behind them, folding his arm across his chest as he chuckled, "Because you love Anna and you want to see her happy. She's been in braces and that wheelchair for weeks now. She needs this."

Huffing, the Chinese agent retorted, "Then why am I so nervous about this?"

At his other side, Quatre smirked, "Again, because you love Anna and you don't want to see her hurt." Patting his friend's arm, he assured, "But you don't have to worry. She's in the best hands for this. Trowa won't let anything happen to her."

Night's voice called from the surrounding trees, "You've got that right!" Pushing Anna's wheelchair to bring them into view, Trowa grinned, "I've got this."

Wearing a face-splitting smile, Anna looked over the banks, flats and ramps of the sprawling skateboard park that had just opened to the public not far from Barton and Winner's home.   
"Oh my God!" the redhead shouted in elation, gripping her handlebars. "Let's do this!"

Chang pushed himself off the fence with an anxious, "Wait!" Bending before his girlfriend, he pulled on the harnesses across her middle that he had installed for this moment. Reluctantly content with its fit, he sighed, "That should keep you secure enough."

Smiling up at him, Downs said, "Don't worry, Wufei. I'm as snug as a bug in this getup." She gestured to her caretaker, adding, "Not to mention I'm being handled by a professional rollerblader and skateboarder." Trowa chuckled and ruffled the top of her head.

"Don't forget these," Winner offered, holding up a pair of bejeweled, fingerless purple gloves that he handed over. "Trowa and I had these personally made for you. This way you won't have a problem slowing your wheels down if you have to and you'll be able to bike with them when you're up to riding again."

Her grin widening all the more, Anna pulled the leather gloves on and turned her hands over to appraise them as they caught the sunlight. "Awesome. Thank you, guys," she replied sincerely to the grinning couple. Humming, Rock and Night bowed their heads.

Duo approached, revealing the arm that he had tucked behind his back to unveil a shiny new, purple biker helmet detailed with a skull, crossbones and a scythe that wrapped the side. "And this will just be the icing on the cake," he declared.

"Yes!" his best friend squealed in delight as she rushed to put the girt on her head and secure its strap under her chin. Scanning the faces watching her, she asked, "How do I look?" 

"Like the bad-ass ready to take on the world that you are," Duo smirked. Squeezing her shoulder and kissing her cheek, he winked. "Have fun out there," he whispered by her ear. Their gazes meeting, there were no further words needed between them as they always got one another.

Trowa finished strapping his green helmet on and peered down at his charge. "You did make right with God this morning just in case, right, Boo?" he inquired, the corner of his mouth curling up.

Despite the fits of laughter from the others, Chang's eyes narrowed as he grumbled, "Not funny, Barton." The undercover agent snickered and shrugged unapologetically.

Catching her breath, Downs reached over to hold onto her boyfriend's hand to have his dark eyes fall on her. 

"Everything's going to be fine," the redhead promised. "At some point, you have to let me go and just trust that I can take care of myself, too. I've had enough time in this chair that if anything seems off, I'll know how to protect myself." She tapped the lag brace beside her free hand, commenting, "I might be a little challenged right now, but I'm not helpless."

Wufei blinked at that, chewing on the inside of his cheek while their teammates smirked in pride at their former lover. Clearing his throat, the team leader bent at the waist and kissed the weapons expert soundly. "You're right," he murmured when he leaned back. Resting their foreheads together, he smiled, "I blank you. Have a great time."

Rewarding him with a brilliant smile of her own, Anna released his hand and looked back up to Trowa. "Ready when you are, co-pilot" he announced with a wink, rolling behind her chair again and hanging onto the handlebars.

"Oh, I'm more than ready," Downs giggled, hands hovering over her wheels and arching forward in her seat while their comrades fell back along the fence again.

Crying out, "Here we go!" Barton pushed off with a powerful kick and they descended the first dip to pick up speed fast as they howled out in cheers and laughter throughout the course.

Jaw dropping, Wufei's fears were immediately forgotten as he watched how very much in control Anna was in navigating each turn and climb, giving Trowa an easy time to keep their momentum. 

Yes, Night might have been a capable backup, but Fire was the one in charge of their flight.

Cupping his mouth once he was able to contain his snickers, Maxwell hollered, "That's my girl! Give it hell, Annie!"

"Show Trowa how you roll!" Quatre yelled, blushing with wide eyes as his teammates turned to him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. "Yea, I know. I heard it when I said it," the blonde officer muttered, shaking his head sheepishly.

The first to focus back on the thrilled skaters as they continued on through the wide course of ramps and tricks, Wolf glowed in respect for the redhead. She was, indeed, more than able to handle herself through any adversity... including surviving a bullet that she had taken for him and laughing in Death's face to love life even more than she ever had before.

All he had to do was what he had done in her case all along... let go and trust that she'd eventually make it back to him whenever she decided to touch back down to earth again.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

Thick drops began to splatter across Wufei's windshield. "Of course it would be raining on this stretch," he hissed under his breath.

As he turned on the wiper blades, Wolf took even more caution as the drivers ahead and around him slowed their pace on the highway that was notorious for turning slick when it was wet. Just behind him, Trowa's deep green car was lagging back several lengths should he need more room to come to an abrupt stop.

In the passenger seat, Duo told his friend, "Trust me, I'm just as nervous as you are, Fei. But we don't even know if there's any danger to worry about. Even if there is, Annie can handle herself. Just get us to her in one piece so we can help if she does need us."

Collected as the braided agent might have appeared, he was every bit on pins and needles. He just had a better handle on his nerves at the moment, enough to keep the team leader focused.

Forcing out a puff of air, Chang murmured, "I know. I just... hope she'll call soon so I know she's alright."

~ ~ ~ ~

Anna brushed raindrops off her loose curls as she stepped through the front glass doors of the two-story Jefferson Library. Silently grateful for Lady Une's laid back dress code for the office, the redhead blended in with the everyone else in her floral printed T-shirt, khaki shorts and running shoes.

No one would have been any the wiser that she was carrying a pistol at her hip.

Making her way to the round desk at the center of the massive building, the weapons expert made sure to draw the attention of only one of the attendants with a wave. The librarian who's eye she caught smiled warmly and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she neared the edge of the counter between them. 

"Hello. How may I help you, dear?" the middle-aged woman asked kindly in a soft voice that matched her neat, proper style from her black pumps and pencil skirt up to the bun that her graying hair was pulled back into.

Sure to keep her own tone quiet and calming, Downs grinned back, "Actually, I'm here to visit Gary Sweeney's office." 

At that, she produced her Preventers badge and ID from her pocket. "No need for alarm, Dottie," she reassured after reading the woman's name tag to put her at ease. Keeping the friendly smile on her face, she replaced her badge before anyone else around saw it. "Just collecting evidence. I'll be out of the way in no time."

The attendant physically relaxed and nodded, "Of course. Follow me, please." She lifted up the counter to make an opening for herself that she stepped through. 

Quietly, Dottie led the way through the first floor of row after row of shelves filled with books and benches that were occasionally occupied by patrons who came in to enjoy the feel of actually turning a page instead of swiping an electronic reader.

Out in the empty, tiled corridor where the staircase leading to the second floor was located, the librarian peered over her shoulder. "I do hope that whatever Mister Sweeney may have done will not be a poor reflection on this establishment," she frowned deeply.

"No need to worry about that. Your supervisor will be brought up to speed by my supervisor soon," Downs informed, careful to not give away anything further. Eyeing her watch as they began to climb to the building's second floor, she added, "The rest of my team should be arriving soon to help me in clearing out the office, just to warn you to expect a few more of us."

Her guide nodded, "Yes, one of them arrived just a few minutes before you. He was just seen to the room shortly before you came in, so he should still be in there now."

Freezing mid-step, the hairs on Anna's neck stood on their ends and her blue eyes grew. Someone got to the computer ahead of her... and it wasn't one of the Preventers. They were still too far out.

The librarian continued ahead of her as the weapons expert urged, "Dottie, I need you to listen to me closely." Hearing the seriousness in her soft words, the attendant stiffened and looked back at her guest so their gazed locked. 

With her right hand revealing the holster of her gun by pulling back the hem of her shirt with one hand and hooking her gold badge to display it just below her left shoulder with the other, Fire advised slowly, "You're going to have to point out the direction of Sweeney's office once we're on the floor and then you're going to lead everyone upstairs down to the main floor."

She paused when her hostess whimpered and pressed on, "Once you're by the main exit, you're going to hit the fire alarm so the rest of the building clears out. No one else comes back in unless the whole library is searched by the rest of my team and they give you the go ahead. 

Biting her lip, the redhead concluded, "I need to know you can handle this, or I'll have to find someone else who can and fast. Do you understand?"

The very real situation setting in, Dottie collected her nerve and righted herself with her head lifting. "Yes, I understand," she responded, the words clear and dripping with determination. "I can do just as you said."

"Good," Anna smiled. "I'll meet you by the door and we'll move."

Her reservations gone, the attendant nodded and began to climb the last staircase as Downs fished out her cell phone and dialed her first speed dial option.

~ ~ ~ ~

Reading the name displayed on the screen on his dashboard at the first ring that patched through his wireless connection, Agent Wolf let out an audible sigh and pressed the 'Accept' button as he greeted urgently, "Anna. Status?"

"I'm at Jefferson now," his lover responded. "Someone posing as an officer is in Sweeney's office now, so I'm closing in on him before he can make a break for it."

Exchanging wide eyes, Chang and Maxwell processed that information. 

In a flash, Duo removed his cell phone and made a quick call to Quatre, covering his mouth as he quickly relayed the message to their teammates behind them to keep them in the loop while Wufei advised, "We're on the way. Do whatever you have to just-"

"Be careful, I know," the weapons expert giggled. "Fire out."

Closing his cell phone, Maxwell gripped the handle bar above the passenger door and turned his narrowing violet eyes to his teammate and ordered, "Get us to her. Break whatever laws you have to."

Not needing to be told twice, Wufei swerved his red car onto the shoulder of the highway and sped past the cars ahead of them when he pressed his foot against the gas pedal. Prelude to what was going on, Trowa was fast to follow suit and tailed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Anna hurried up the last staircase and removed her gun. Holding it in both hands at waist height, she met Dottie's gaze. "I checked to see if Sweeney's door was open. It's not, but it can't be locked from the inside and I have the only keys that would seal it from the outside, so you'll be able to get in. It's the last office on the right," the librarian informed.

"Good work," the redhead praised with a genuine grin. Rolling her shoulders back and sobering as she readied herself for whatever was about to come, she questioned, "Ready?"

The librarian nodded firmly. "Let's go," Downs smirked, her grip tightening on her pistol.

Her steps wide and in quick succession, the agent strode through the door as it was opened to her and made her way to the far right of the floor. on her way past the first couple of shelves, she came upon a couple of wide-eyed visitors who gasped and gawked at the sight of her gun. 

Pausing when their stares locked, Anna freed her right hand to press its pointer finger against her mouth and gestured in a sharp wave to the exit. The young man and woman perched on the benches glanced to her badge and nodded vehemently as they sprung to their feet and hurried away for the stairwell.

From the corner of her eye, Fire noticed a trickling of other people who all but ran in the opposite direction that she was heading. Dottie was indeed proving that she was up for the task of getting everyone out of harm's way as quickly and as quietly as possible. It was a weight off the Preventer's shoulders as she closed in on Sweeney's office.

She reached the closed red door at the end of the long stretch and stood by the doorknob, weapon raised. For the next two tense minutes, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears and the loud rustling of papers inside the room.

The shrill, prolonged bell of the fire alarm sounded to destroy the silence and Anna kicked in the door at its cue.

"Preventers! Freeze!" the redhead shouted over the noise, her gun aimed at the head of the tall and muscular man behind the desk as he shot his head up in shock from the drawers that he was in the middle of cleaning out. At his feet, there were several boxes that were already filled with documents... as well as the hard drive of Sweeney's computer.

Aiming the barrel between his wide, brown eyes with a fierce glare, Downs snarled, "Get out of that chair with your hands up and we'll do this the easy way."

She caught the faintest twitch of the thief's right arm but there was no other motion from him. His hands beneath the desk's surface, she had no way of knowing what he was hiding but she had no doubt he was about to try something and snapped, "Don't!"

That was as far as she was able to warn when three bullets were fired at her from beneath the desk in rapid succession. Whirling on her feet at the first clue of trouble, the weapons expert felt the whizz of the first shot rush past her arm just prior to her ducking behind the wall of the doorway.

"Okay," she growled as she kept her gun lifted at her side. "We'll do this the hard way, then." 

Spinning back into the opening, she sent off three rounds of her own, the last narrowly missing her target's neck as he ducked under the desk and charged her. The office window behind him burst into a thousand pieces at the bullets that pierced it as the bald headed brute charged the officer by surging through the opening beneath the desk before she could readjust her aim in time.

His thick shoulder made a loud 'thud' the second it struck Anna's middle, knocking all of the air from her lungs as she was tackled. Back crashing hard against the floor, a pained sound erupted from the Preventer and her vision was washed over by colorful stars.

Momentarily stunned, Fire managed to pull her senses back together enough to realize that her attacker was straddling her and stretching his big hands for her throat. 

Acting on sheer survival instinct, her right hand desperately stretched out just far enough to wrap around her pistol's muzzle. She let out a loud cry as she sat up and slammed its metallic hilt against the tall man's temple. The force of the blow was enough to send him reeling across the floor, but it also knocked her gun away from her clutches again.

Both sporting numbing injuries, the officer and the assailant were far from their weapons beyond their reach as they struggled to their feet. The first to get up, the redhead threw herself onto her opponent's back and locked his head in a tight sleeper hold. Fighting for air already, the brute clawed and shook himself as best he could to throw her off with the edges of his vision turning black.

"Come on," Downs gritted through her teeth as she applied more pressure from her arms. "Nighty night, asshole." She was about to feel her first breath of relief as her captive dropped to a knee.

Then, in a last ditch effort to keep conscious, the thief stood back up and rushed backwards to crush Anna against the bookcase behind them. Yelling out from the sharp pain that wracked her, her arms lost their hold and she was flung off her challenger. 

Outside, the two cars screamed to a halt in the library parking lot as their driver and passenger doors flew open the moment they parked side-by-side. 

Surrounded by the anxious patrons she had seen out, Dottie shielded her eyes from the rain as she watched four young men dive out of the vehicles and run up the front stairs. Waving at them from beneath the safety of the building's canopy, she shouted, "On the second floor! Take a right for the closest stairwell!"

At the head of the pack, Wufei gave her a wave of acknowledgment and pushed through the glass doors with his teammates on his heels. Following the librarian's directions, the Preventers coursed to the right and poured into the tiled stairwell while they removed the guns at their hips.

Hissing and howling in pain and rage as they punched, kicked and clawed viciously at one another. the bloodied challengers upstairs were in a mad scramble for their discarded pistols.

Anna was just starting to make headway for hers by coming within arms reach, only to have her hair gripped by its roots at the back of her head in a tight fist. Yelling in agony as she was pulled back, she fell silent by having her head driven into the floor and was nearly lost to the blackness that consumed her for a few elevated heartbeats.

Panting heavily, the redhead groaned as she rolled onto her back and fought to keep her eyelids open. Overhead, the ceiling tiles drifted in and out of focus for her... shifting into a long, dark tunnel that she realized with a start as being the barrel of a pistol she was staring down. 

"Nighty night, bitch," the winded assailant crouched over her sneered, his bleeding lips curling into a ruthless smile as he pulled back on the trigger; in the same instant Downs' hand shot up to grab hold of his wrist.

Only a few yards away, Wufei had reached the half-way turn for the last flight of stirs and came to an abrupt along with his friends at the loud bangs of two gunshots. Their eyes wide and filled with panic, the officers stared up the remaining stretch. 

"Anna," the pack leader breathed. Glaring, he bounded up the last steps two at a time with the rest of the team doing the same right behind him. Heart in his throat, Chang hurried through the door and onto the second floor with his gun raised.

Falling into their 'V' formation to fan out and cover as much ground as possible, the Preventers took wide strides through the middle of the floor and panned their surroundings for any sign of life until they heard a wail of pain.

"Well, I gave you the option to do this the easy way, so you only have yourself to blame!" Downs bellowed angrily. 

Duo's arms dropped as his violet eyes closed with a deep sigh. Unable to stay back any longer, Wufei led the race to his partner.

In rounding the only shelf on the whole floor that had been shifted off balance, the agents slowed to standstill at the sight that awaited them. 

A particularly large man was rolling back and forth along the floor as he nursed his left arm. Standing over him with the gun that she had turned on him after a very near miss on her own life, Anna aimed the barrel at his head. In the floor by him, white smoke rose from the hole in the carpet from the bullet that had been intended for his opponent's head.

Blood running from her nose and the cuts she'd sustained from their struggle, the redhead peered up to see the stunned faces. "Oh, hi, guys!" she beamed with a wave. She kept her gun trained on her captive and hollered to her comrades, "The only threat has been neutralized, so everything's under control! Our friend, here, was even nice enough to start packing Sweeney's things for us before I showed up-!"

Since her fellow Preventers remained still as they took her in, Anna noted aloud, shouting, "Sorry, am I yelling?!" She freed her right hand to point at her ear and rambled on with her voice still raised, "That first shot went off right by my head and blew my eardrums! I can't hear shit right now... I'm yelling, aren't I?!"

Amused and relieved beyond words, her cohorts eased and smiled as Wufei stepped forward. Carefully resting his hand on top of her gun, the team leader gently pushed it down at her side while his lover continued at the top of her lunch, "I'll probably have to resort to using a pen and paper to talk until this wears off! That's the closest I've ever had a round go off! It's was exhilarating-!" 

It took her partner's pulling her into a firm embrace to cut off her stream of words. Blinking widely, Downs finally let it hit home just how close she had come to being killed by the slight tremble in Chang's body when she was pressed against it. Biting her lip, she held onto him tightly.

Pulling back, Wolf made sure the redhead could see his lips to read them as he smirked, "You can yell at us as long as you need, Anna. It's music to my ears."

Duo descended on his best friend as soon as she was freed and lifted her from the ground in a fierce bear hug. Pressing and holding a kiss to her cheek, he ignored the shiver that wracked him and blinked away the sting in his violet eyes as her arms looped around his neck to squeeze him.

"I'm going to shout this so my Boo can hear it!" Trowa hollered down at the injured man he loomed over as Quatre was none too gentle in wringing their new prisoner's arms behind his back and bind his wrists together in cuffs. 

Hauling the brute to his feet, Rock kicked him in the back of his shins to get him to walk to the stairwell. Back on pace behind them, Night shouted, "There will be no reading of rights because you no longer have rights, you son of a bitch!" We'll be taking you to headquarters to be examined by our medic and you'll spend the time after in a cell to think over how you had your ass handed to you by a girl!"

Anna closed her blue eyes, snickering as the berating went on. Drifting off from her hampered hearing, she tightened her arms around the braided agent who refused to let go of her.

She was safe, caught the bad guy and was back with her boys. All was right in the world again.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update. :)


	43. [FIC] That Which Mends  42/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New single update!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 42  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[Sorrow weighs my shoulders down,  
And trouble haunts my mind,  
But I know the present will not last,  
And tomorrow will be kinder  
-Lyrics to 'Tomorrow Will Be Kinder' performed by The Secret Sisters]

 

Lady Une signed herself and Heero out at the holding facility where Gary Sweeney could officially be contained until he would be transferred to a federal prison awaiting trial for whatever charges were mounted against him. 

Her mind running over a half dozen things that included her worry over her agents in their scramble for the library, the Commander returned to her equally distracted intern's side in the building's entryway. 

"Any word from them?" Heero frowned anxiously when his employer appeared, stopping in mid-stride of his pacing.

Shaking her head as she led the way out, Middie replied quietly, "No. Not yet." Several officers began to come and go past them and so their conversation was put on hold until they reached the parking lot.

Yuy noticed the agent glancing down at her purse for the fifth time since they were reunited and gulped. Taking a deep breath, he mused aloud, "They would have gotten a hold of you by now if they hadn't encountered trouble."

Turning her wide eyes onto him, Une closed her slack jaw and cleared her throat. Nodding, she murmured, "Ever the observant one. Yes, I should have heard from someone by now, but we'll be at the library soon enough to find out what's going on. I'm not sitting back and waiting at the office for answers."

Happy to hear that, Wing smirked and quickly climbed into the passenger seat of her vehicle when they arrived. Gripping her steering wheel tight, Middie all but peeled out of the lot and merged with traffic to take to the highway.

* * * *

Twenty minutes later...

Anna hissed through her teeth as she removed her shirt in the back of the private ambulance that she was sitting in and adjusted the straps of her lilac bra to straighten them. Her exposed torso was already sporting some amazingly colored bruises of various shapes and sizes that were peppered with bloodied cuts following the intense struggle she had just been through.

Bending at the waist to examine her patient, Sally raised a digital pad to access her x-ray scanner. "Gotta love federal advances for quick treatments for times like this," she muttered to herself as she zoomed in and out for a closer look at points of interest to find any fractures or internal bleeding while walking around the redheaded agent.

A fresh dribble of blood ran from the Preventer's nostrils and she quickly caught it with a fresh tissue. Leaning her head back as she pinched her nostrils, she mumbled nasally, "My poor nose has had a rough go this week. But it's still not broken, so there's that."

Just outside, Wufei and Duo stood beyond the open double doors of the vehicle's back end. Paying no mind to the light drizzle that continued to fall, they looked on the examination in silent worry.

When Po made a complete revolution to stand before her charge, she shut her monitor down to tuck it under her arm and grinned to the redhead peering up at her. "Well, you certainly look worse off than you actually are. Three bruised ribs, but nothing's broken or torn," she diagnosed. "I'll just need to ice and wrap you up and recommend that you take it easy on yourself for the next two weeks to mend."

"Take it easy?!" Downs yelled with a pout when she all but threw the tissue she had been holding to her nose aside. Looking to Chang, she sighed loudly, "Sorry, love! Looks like our usual sexcapades are going on the backburner!" Brightening, she had no time to register her teammates' amusement as she quickly threw in for everyone within a few feet of the ambulance to hear, "But we'll have fun coming up with alternative-!"

Her cheeks blushing, Sally froze in the midst of unraveling a thick roll of medical tape to cut her off, hollering, "Anna! You're still shouting, dear!" Unable to contain themselves any longer, Wufei and Duo's heads fell back with howls of laughter while passersby looked on in confusion and embarrassment over what they had overheard.

Blinking up at her, the weapons expert ducked. "Oh," she giggled, "whoops." She bit her lip as she raised her arms so the medic could place a large bag of ice across her black-and-blue abdomen. 

As Po began to tape down, the pain really began to set in and marred Down's face in her holding back any whimpers or yelps that she wanted to make while the Preventers standing by fell silent with deep frowns. After the eighth turn, the tape was cut and patted down to keep it in place then Sally went to the freezer beside the stretcher.

Chang climbed inside and drew the redhead's attention as he urged softly, "Here." He took up her discarded, deep blue tank top. Rewarding him with a warm smile, his partner eased her arms back up just enough to keep from hurting herself again as he carefully worked the shirt back onto her without a single bit of strain on her part.

Once Fire was dressed and sitting upright so that she could breathe easier again, Sally returned with a large icepack that she handed over, ordering, "I want you to keep your ribcage cool for as long as you can handle to bring the swelling down, especially over these next twenty-four hours." 

Holding up a bottle that she shook, she smirked, "You're lucky I know all of you well enough to have a cocktail of over-the-counter pain meds on hand that will get you through to tomorrow. By then, you should be able to deal with whatever discomfort lingers until it fades away. One green pill and one red pill every four hours . The white pill will help you sleep tonight. As for your eardrums, I'll be able to set you up with temporary interior ear plants to assist with your hearing while those heal up."

Downs translated her doctor's lips and nodded firmly. "Got it," she smiled, concentrating on lowering her voice. "Thank you, Sally."

The braided woman smiled back and winked. Bending at the waist, she aided Wufei in easing her patient onto her feet as she informed, "I'll make sure Hilde knows everyone's intact. We were on a lunch date when I got summoned here. Chuckling, she shook her head, "There hasn't been a dull moment since I signed on as the Preventers' primary doctor."

"Be sure to send that girlfriend of yours our best. We'll all have to get together sometime soon here," Duo suggested. With a small grin, he held a hand out to Anna as she walked into the doorway and assisted her in stepping down. 

Closing up the private ambulance van behind the agents, Sally concurred, "Yes, we should do that. In the mean time, I'm off to oversee how your asshole is fairing with that gunshot through the shoulder before he's shipped off to his cell." She exchanged farewells with her colleagues. Seconds later, the vehicle drove off as the officers waved her off.

Maxwell turned to the redhead at his side and bit his lip. Instantly seeing everything that he was holding back in his violet eyes, Anna set her icepack aside and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug and whispered by his ear, "I'm alright. I'm not leaving you behind. Get that thought out of your head."

Fighting a sniffle and his whole body trembling, the braided agent gently held her back for the assurance that his best friend truly was okay and buried his face in her shoulder. Of course Downs knew what dark memories he had been transported back to. She was the only other person in the world he trusted to know his past and she wasn't the type to forget something that monumental to someone she cared about.

Onyx eyes blinking in surprise at the moment between the former lovers, Wufei held back to watch them. There was no jealousy in him, more a profound realization that there was a great deal more to Agent Scythe than what he put out to the rest of the world. 

Seeing how clearly distraught Maxwell was, the team leader found himself happy to know that at least there was someone in whom his comrade could turn to and love in a way that was unique between only them.

The sound of a car cruising quickly towards them and coming to a screeching halt a couple of feet away from them had the Preventers spinning to find Lady Une and Heero flying from the Commander's car to meet them in the middle of the street. Seeing how banged up the redhead was, they froze in their steps as their eyes grew and they breathed, "Anna..."

"Don't worry!" she bellowed, a lopsided smirk curling her lips. "You should see the other guy!"

Handing over her icepack, Chang snickered as he kissed her temple and patted the top of her head. To the confused expressions of the new arrivals, he explained, "A pistol shot off right by her head-"

Unaware that he was speaking, the weapons expert pointed at her ear and cut him off by yelling, "Shattered eardrum from a gunshot by the head! I can't hear shit right now!" 

Again, Wufei and Duo erupted into laughter. Lady Une and Heero, however, paled with enlarged eyes in just learning of her close call. Closing the gap between them, the Commander gently embraced the redhead in a motherly hug. "You give me more grey hairs than anyone, Fire," she giggled when she leaned back so she could be understood. "I'm glad you're alright."

Facing her team leader, she pressed, "Give me a brief rundown of what happened and where the son of a bitch responsible for this is."

"There was unexpected company already working on cleaning out Sweeney's office when Anna got here," Wolf informed. "They got into a skirmish that ended in his being shot through his shoulder. Agent Rock is stationed at the hospital where he's being treated to see that he's escorted to our holding facility. Winner will be joined by Sally soon since she just wrapped up looking after Fire here. And as we speak, Agent Night is back at headquarters looking through Sweeney's personals from his office."

More that satisfied with that, Middie nodded firmly, sighing, "Good." Eyeing the library and the gathering crowd that was surrounding it including several news crews, she suggested, "I'll handle things here and settle things with the library staff to ensure everyone is alright. The rest of you split up to give the others a hand with their tasks. As soon as he's freed up, I'll have Quatre work his magic with the media."

As the Commander spoke, Heero's cobalt eyes immediately fell on Duo. 

To anyone who didn't know what signs to look for, they would never have known how troubled the braided officer was as he stood listening to his superior's report. 

But the trained psych major noticed the tensely squared shoulders, the distance in those haunting violet eyes and the occasional biting of his bottom lip that gave away the anxiety that was being concealed.

Unable to stay back any longer, Yuy realized that he was moving before he registered that he had told his feet to walk until he was side-by-side with his lover in a silent offering of support. That gesture did not go unnoticed by Maxwell, who blinked in surprise at his partner. A small, grateful smile curling his lips, he gave the intern a subtle nudge.

Grinning, Anna took a slight step away from her best friend to give the reins over to Heero in a sort of changing of the guards. Her watch was over now that the scholar was present to look after her best friend's wellbeing.

His own eyes widening at the entire scene, Chang's head spun to catch his girlfriend's gaze and his eyebrows raised in question. Downs hitched her own eyebrows with a tight-lipped smile that answered his inquiry.

Smiling widely, the pack leader glanced over at the other pair when the Commander finished.

Lady Une focused on her weapons expert and pack leader as she requested, "Agent Wolf, would you please take Agent Fire home for the remainder of the day before reporting back to headquarters?" 

When the agent opened her mouth to protest, she shook her head, "Anna, you're as white as a sheet. Wufei filled me in on what you have been working on, but I would rather it wait until tomorrow after you've had a chance to rest." All too thrilled with the suggestion, the Chinese agent saluted her with a smirk.

Perfectly aware that any argument would get her nowhere with not only her boss but the young men surrounding her, Downs deflated with a sighed, "Yes, ma'am." Hugging the icepack along her abdomen, she silently admitted to herself that it was probably for the best that she get off her feet and follow Sally's orders to take it easy on herself.

Duo kissed her temple and gave her another gentle squeeze. Their gazes locking, me mouthed, 'Love you.' Smiling brightly, his former lover returned the sentiment in kind. Acting on an instinct that he was not even aware he had in him, Heero set upon his injured friend to hug her. Freezing in disbelief at first, Anna giggled and leaned against him as the others looked on in their own shock at the scholar's rare display of affection.

As the two separated, Wufei tossed the keys of his vehicle to Duo and rested a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Let's get you home, love," he grinned. The redhead nodded shallowly and allowed him to usher her to the parking lot. Peering over his shoulder, he warned, "And I expect to get my car back in its current pristine condition, Maxwell. No joyrides just because I'm trusting you with it."

Pouting, Scythe snorted, "Once again, you're the killer of all things fun, Fei." 

He did smile, however, now that he was starting to feel more like himself. And if the snickers from the others was any indication, they had picked up on that as well.

* * * *

Pulling up to his lakeside estate nearly an hour later, Wufei put Anna's green car in park and hurried around its passenger side just as Anna opened the door. Wincing as she slowly pulled herself up, the redhead felt the need to declare, "I'm not happy with this, just for the record!"

Used to her near yelling, Wolf chuckled deeply, "Oh, I know it. But you're putting the rest of us at ease by playing along, so it's appreciated." Closing the door behind her, he opened his arms and asked, "Humor me, please? You know you'll regret it if you try taking the steps on your own."

Her skin paling at the mere thought of having to climb the spiral staircase, the weapons expert swallowed hard. Shoulders slumping, she nodded and was scooped up into a careful cradle that had her smiling as she looped her arms around the other Preventer's neck. 

She leaned as close against her boyfriend's chest as she could comfortably manage when he began to walk them up the front porch, commenting, "If anything, I can have some satisfaction knowing that my tae-bo and judo training was put to good use today. I know I heard a couple of that bastard's bones snap, so he'll be feeling it worse than me for a long time."

Chang opened and sealed their home with a brush of a shoulder and a back kick of his leg without moving his partner an inch. Grinning to himself, he listened to her ramble on as he guided them through the entryway and up the stairs. 

Not missing a beat of seemingly stopping for breath, Anna threw her head back, groaning, "This is so not the week for this. I still have two rooms and a few personals to pack up that I was going to wrap up before this weekend. I can get through it just fine, I'll just be slow about it."

"Then there's handing over the keys to my place and signing the last of the paperwork on top of the actual move," the redhead muttered as she was lowered onto the large bed she had been sharing with her partner.

Wufei decided to interrupt her then, pausing in the middle of his tucking her under their covers to cup her bruised face in his hands to force her to meet his gaze. "You don't have to worry about that," he urged. "You have five guys who are perfectly capable of finishing your packing who would bend over backwards to do a hell of a lot more than just that to help you. We'll take care of it. Trust me, I'm not going to have you staying there another week if I have any say."

Biting her lip, Fire fended off the stinging in her eyes and nodded again. "Okay," she whispered with a small smile. "Thank you."

Impressed that she didn't put up a fight, Wolf smiled lovingly before he disappeared into the adjacent bathroom. Reappearing with a glass of water and the prescribed pain meds that he had pocketed before leaving the car, he handed them over and waited until his lover gulped everything down.

Finally letting the weapons expert's injuries set in, Chang had to clear his throat as his emotions caught up with him. Pressing and holding a kiss to her forehead, he locked eyes with her and breathed, "Try and get some sleep. I'll be home again soon."

Much as she hated to admit it, Anna was having a hard time ignoring how tired she was after everything that had transpired. "Alright," she sighed, Sinking back to lay her head on the pillow and allowing her boyfriend to finish tucking her in as her lips tugged into a content grin.

Fire's drifting eyelids flew open right when the Chinese agent was half-way out the door. Sitting upright, she called, "Wufei?" Face etched in worry their gazes locked on once more, she said quietly, "Duo probably won't be able to sleep in his apartment tonight..."

Recalling the scene his of his braided teammate's desperate latch onto the redhead, Chang nodded firmly. 

"I'll leave the front door open for him," he promised as he said he would when talks of their moving in together had begun. Though he might not have known Maxwell's reasons for needing to not be alone on some nights, he respected his lover's need to always be there for him when needed.

The gesture was returned with a glowing smile and a mouthed, "I blank you."

Winking, Wolf took his leave and closed off the rest of the world so she could rest peacefully while he oversaw what more could be done at headquarters that late day.

All the more set that she was where she belonged, Anna lied back down and turned onto her side. Quickly feeling the pain numb thanks to the meds that were kicking in, she closed her eyes and drifted off, feeling safer and more secured than ever.

* * * *

Less than an hour later, outside of Mercy Medical hospital...

"A person of federal interest was apprehended and is now being detained in Preventer custody," Quatre informed from the makeshift podium at the last step leading into the facility's main entrance that had been made by the reporters who had been standing by. 

Taking a deep breath, he relayed, "The agent on hand for the arrest was efficient in taking every measure to ensure that every civilian inside Jefferson Public Library was out of harms way and the only injuries sustained were not life threatening and only inflicted upon themselves and the culprit. That is all we have to say regarding the events of today. Thank you."

Quickly closing the thin folder of his notes and taking a step to descend to the pavement, one female correspondent called, "Is this person of interest at all connected with Friday's plane accident? It's being rumored that the security camera feed looking over the Washington private hanger was cut for hours the night before the doomed flight."

Feeling his hackles rise and his aquamarine eyes widen as the reporters murmured excitedly amongst themselves, Winner pulled his foot back to remain on the step and met the brunette's brown eyes. "And spreading rumors that have not been confirmed or denied by officials is a blatant disregard of the responsibility you have as a journalist, young lady," he shot back with a pleasant smile and an chastising tone.

All of a sudden, the faces that had all but scoffed at the Preventer when he began to address their questions gawked with a lot more respect than what they had originally shown him. As for the brunette, her face burned at both his retort and the demeaning 'young lady' slight from one who was clearly more than a couple decades younger than him.

Not allowing another opening, Agent Rock concluded firmly, "That is all. Good day, everyone."

Turning off the video on his laptop, Yuy shrugged, "I see nothing wrong with how you handled yourself, Quatre. That reporter was lucky you didn't tear into her more since she did step out of line."

Across from him, his patient was lying on the long couch with an arm over his closed eyes. Waving his free hand around, he replied in exasperation, "What are people thinking?! I don't care if those rumors are right, you wait for the authorities to inform the world of something like that! People are paranoid enough as it is!"

With a nod, Heero closed his computer and set it aside as he assured, "You're right there. But I'm still trying to figure out why it was you needed to see me about this."

Sitting upright in a rush, Winner had a look of wonder on his face when he answered, "It's because I basically told someone off, publicly humiliated them... and I liked it." 

Even as he admitted it, a mortified expression washed over him. "This has been my fear all along... that I take and take and take so much crap for so long and then I snap! Only it felt even better than I worried it would!"

Cobalt eyes growing with understanding, the counselor smiled in amusement. "Ah. And you're worried this is going to spiral downward into the need to suddenly kick a box of puppies, as you suggested in our first meeting."

"Well, I get that I would never sink to that level, but you get it," Rock grinned sheepishly. "I mean let's face it, Wufei and I are the only professional entities on this team. What happens if that starts slipping for me just because I need to let off some steam like today? If I can't keep it together, it all falls on Agent Wolf and he can't carry all of us! He'll have a nervous breakdown for sure and-"

Holding up a hand to stop that train of thought, Heero smirked, "The fact that you're concerned at all tells me you have nothing to worry about. You'll keep yourself in check, but you shouldn't be afraid to stand your ground... especially in cases like this interview when the plane accident has a lot of people on edge already."

Letting out a long puff of air, Quatre's entire frame sagged with relief. "Okay," he sighed. "Thank Allah. I needed to hear that."

As he began to scribble notes onto his fresh pad of paper, the intern commented, "I know you mentioned how you're practicing yoga at home to help Trowa, but a person like you would really benefit from a kickboxing or martial arts class. It would be a healthy way of getting some of those pent up frustrations out."

Winner tilted his head, replying, "You know, that's not a bad suggestion. Would you happen to know any places-" That was as far as he got before Yuy produced a business card that he had tucked away in the officer's patient file. Shaking his head, the blonde reached out to accept the offering as he laughed, "Of course you do. How long have you been holding onto this knowing I'd need it some day?"

"Since the end of our first meeting," the psych major snickered. "A person can only shoulder so much before they can't anymore. At least this way you'll be taking that out on a punching bag as opposed to going zero on someone."

Frowning, Rock repeated, "'Going zero?' What's that?"

Heero shrugged, "A term my mentor has for whenever a person is out of knots in their ropes of control that they're hanging onto, making them a danger to themselves and others." 

Pointing the end of his pen at his friend, he stated, "You have about six or so more knots to go before you lost your grip and I would hate to see what someone like you would do if you did reach zero and I wouldn't want to be around if that time ever comes."

The corner of his mouth curling, Quatre nodded firmly, "Got it." Holding the card between his pointer and middle finger, he said sincerely, "Thanks, Heero. I'll give the studio a call after work, which I should be getting back to."

"Good," Yuy smiled as they climbed to their feet at the same time. Sealing away his notes and patient's folder in his filing cabinet, he followed the Preventer out of his private office.

Rejoining Winner and Maxwell at their desks that made up the workstation cluster, the public representative inquired, "Any progress with what Sweeney was saving on his computer?"

Trowa continued to click away at his keyboard at a furious pace as he answered, "I cracked his password easily enough. Now we're just making what headway we can before we have to stop and let the final scan that I'll run overnight remove all the malware that was on here to destroy all of the data as a security measure."

Being as inexperienced as he was when it came to cracking cases and deciphering electronic codes, Heero was more than keen on the fact that whatever Sweeney did have on his computer was big if he had taken such measures to protect whatever he was hiding. 

It was good for him to know that Anna hadn't risked life and limb for the computer in vain.

Stretching his arms overhead, Duo groaned at the protest from his muscles at making that simple movement. "Well, I'm ahead on my end and Wufei should be here before too long. I'm gonna stretch my legs for a bit to get away from this screen glare for a quick break." 

That said, he stood up and rounded the honeycomb of desks. On his way past the scholar with his back to his comrades, his mouth spread into that alluring smirk that never failed to seize all thought in Heero's mind. Accepting the invitation to whatever his lover was planning, he fell in step behind the braided agent without their friends noticing their leaving together.

Quatre dove into his follow-up with the federal administrations resource center to wrap up his comments that would be available for the the public to be able to catch up on if they missed the televised interview. 

More than thirty minutes into his enthusiastic typing, he blinked when he glanced over to finally realize Maxwell and Yuy were not at their stations at about the same time the elevator bell rung in its arrival to the floor. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Wufei heading for the men's bathroom and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Hey, Trowa?" the Arabian called over in worry once the team leader was out of earshot, "Have you seen-"

Chang's muffled voice stopped him short with bellowed, "Oh dear God, not again!"  
Wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the cry, Barton and Winner looked on one another in elated surprise. "Uh, never mind," the blonde managed through his chuckles before they both howled in laughter.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New single update!


	44. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 43  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse...  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you  
-Lyrics to 'Fix You' performed by Cold Play]

 

[Flashback]

"Of all the times to get an engine light," Treize mumbled in frustration as he stepped out of the passenger's seat of the tow truck that had collected them. Dressed in a finely pressed suit, he held a hand to his fiancé to assist her down.

Pulling back the hem of her floor-length red dress with her free hand so her black heels could settle easily on the ground, Middie giggled, "Well, there will always be another founder's ball... and another and another. Look at this as a bit of an adventure."

The Senator shook his head and smiled, "You're right. We don't get to experience excitement like this very often."

A kind voice greeted, "Hi'ya, folks. We'll just get your car loaded up on the lifts to check out what's going on." 

When the pair turned to see who had spoken, they found a balding man with spiky white hair where there was any on his head. The Hawaiian-shirted mechanic grinned kindly, "Name's Howard Dawton and I have to brag that I've got the best crew in the city when it comes to fixing up vehicles."

Eyeing that said 'crew,' the Senator and the federal officer blinked in surprise at how almost half the staff couldn't have been more than eighteen. 

And yet those boys were keeping up with the older, more experienced of the lot as they worked away in keeping shop and seeing to the repairs on more than a dozen cars that were already lined up.

One of the youngest of the bunch in particular drew Lady Une's attention immediately. 

Whistling a cheerful tune as he hopped from station to station to give a hand wherever he could, he had a rope of hair pulled back into a braid that swung like a pendulum past his lower back with his movement. His face was smudged with grease, but he had a smile on his lips and a pair of striking violet eyes that shone like beacons through the grime.

It was those eyes that especially captivated the Commander. Brilliant as they were, there was an undeniable spark behind them that could only belong to someone who had lived a lot of life and came through the other side. And for one with so few years behind him, he was far from finished in overcoming whatever else could be thrown at him.

He would still be smiling... still whistling and challenging for more attempts to be knocked down just so he could get back up again. 

"A lot of your staff seems awfully... young," Khushrenada acknowledged aloud.

Nodding, Howard smirked, "Yes, sir. But don't let that fool you. What they lack in years behind them they make up for in their drive to do the best in every job they're given. You won't find another team that's better than they are, I assure you."

Middie faced the old man and smiled warmly, "I believe you." She felt her fiancé's gaze fall on her, but paid no mind to him since she was already convinced there was nothing for them to worry about. Her sentiment was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the shop owner.

If there was anything Treize was sure of, it was to never second guess his lover's opinion. She was rarely wrong in her snap assessments of any situation. 

Perhaps they had been fortunate to breakdown where they had, since she was so confidant that there was no concern needed over their vehicle regardless of the fact that they were in a less than pleasant neighborhood.

Without any further hesitance, the Senator signed the forms on the clipboard that were passed onto him and handed over the keys when he was finished.

As their black vehicle was loaded up into the servicing area, Howard called over his shoulder, "Hey, Duo, get a start on assessing what's wrong with our new arrival."

The kid with the thick braid stopped in the middle of his sweeping the floor to spin towards his boss and caught the keys that were tossed to him with one hand. Saluting, he hollered back over the noise, "Sure thing, Howie!" and darted off for the end of the line to get started on his new assignment.

'Duo,' Lady Une's mind repeated as she watched the boy take off. 

She couldn't put her finger on why, but she got a feeling she liked him.

The old mechanic glanced over the paperwork and his eyes grew when he read the signature. "Holy sh- um... well, hell," he stammered, his eyes blinking widely behind the glasses he wore. "Senator Khushrenada," he breathed. "I thought you looked familiar, sir, but I couldn't place your face right away. I'm sorry I've been so informal-"

Laughing, the tall politician raised a hand and said, "Don't be sorry. I actually like not being recognized all the time. We'll just be calling a cab to get us to the banquet we were driving to. You have my number to keep me posted on the car."

"Of course," Dawton promised with a bow of his head. "And I'll call that cab for you. I know a good driver who's post is right around the block." In the next blink of an eye, he all but ran for his office.

Middie was holding her clutch in both hands at her waist while their host disappeared, her focus already drifted back to the young man who was now inspecting beneath the hood of Treize's car. 

Yes, there was something undeniably interesting about Duo that she couldn't shake. 

It was the same feeling she had when she first came across Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Meiran Long, Wufei Chang and most recently the background report of a spitfire weapons analyst named Anna Downs that she was looking into.

Trusting her instinct, the Commander was going to make sure to keep an eye on that one to find out what it was that sparked her interest in this Duo.

Silently observing his wife and following her line of sight, Khushrenada smirked. She was onto something. He knew that look on her face all too well along with the fact that she was looking for another prospect to round off her new division. And far be it of him to set her off course. 

"Maybe it actually was a bit of luck that we broke down where we did," he commented as he leaned his head towards his betrothed's.

Lady Une kept studying the teenager's every move, growing all the more convinced that her instinct was right about him. She would have to learn much more about him, of course, but she never shook that gut instinct.

Smiling, she nodded, "Yes... I believe it was."

[End flashback]

* * * *

"Alright," Trowa called to his teammates at the desk cluster. "Everyone ready to sync up for the final scan?" Five affirmatives sounded and his fingers furiously typed in his final command for the evening.

His emerald eyes watching his monitor closely, Agent Night sighed quietly in relief when five other progress symbols appeared on top of one another to confirm their sync to his computer. "We're good," he grinned to the others. "That's all we can do while this baby does its thing overnight."

Following his crash course lesson of deciphering a portion of Sweeney's data, Heero had a sense of satisfaction that he had been able to step in for Anna since she was recovering from her injuries at Wufei's. Then, there was another... satisfaction that he felt after being properly reunited with a certain braided Preventer earlier that day.

Of course, Chang would have preferred that they had taken their 'catching up' time anywhere else. Though his reaction was priceless.

Never before that day would Yuy have ever believe he was capable of letting every guard he had in him down to completely surrender to anyone enough that his dignity and regards for decency would fly right out the window. But then, that was the sort of power Duo Maxwell held over him.

Even more startling was the fact that Heero had no regrets or embarrassment over their being caught in the middle of a very... compromising position. 

Bad influence. That's all the still smirking Agent Night was. But then, the once innocent scholar that he had corrupted wasn't exactly complaining, either.

Stretching his arms out high overhead, Duo let out a long yawn and pulled himself onto his feet. "Well, it's been an exciting day, kids." He peered over to the clock and blinked widely. "Holy crap. It's really almost eleven o'clock?" he noted in surprise. "It's only a couple hours from my usual late bedtime. No wonder I'm beat."

Quatre twisted his torso to crack his back as he teased, "Apparently, that's not the only reason you're tired-"

"Okay, let's just never discuss that again!" Wufei growled. "Why the hell you bastards can't get a room like he rest of society..." Shuddering while his crew chuckled, he glared at them and grumbled, "I hate you guys... so very much." His cohorts just laughed with their heads falling back.

Lady Une cleared her throat as she walked towards the cackling brood. At her appearance, they all stood straight as boards at attention. "Nice work, all of you," she smiled tiredly. "I just tied everything with the library up in a neat little bow, so we start fresh in the morning with whatever Sweeney's computer gives up."

Her brown eyes falling to the desks, she frowned, "I'd hate to ask this of any of you, but if one or two of you would be so kind as to volunteer-"

At that, Barton raised a hand, offering, "Way ahead of you, Commander. Quatre and I already made plans of taking watch shifts tonight to make sure we don't get any... unfriendly visits that might interrupt the scan."

Chang's mouth began to open to put his own hat in when Winner insisted, "You be home with Anna, Wufei. Knowing her, she'll push herself if you're not there to keep an eye on her." The corner of his mouth smirking, he added, "Besides, she should get all the loving she deserves after what happened." The pack leader smiled and gave the couple a grateful nod.

Breathing easier, Middie told Rock and Night, "Thank you. I highly doubt the likes of Zechs and his stooges would be stupid enough to try and tamper with anything here again, but I'd much rather err on the side of caution than be sorry." The pair bowed their heads in agreement.

The Commander brought her hands together, ordering, "Get out of here and get to bed, the rest of you. With any luck, we'll finally start getting ahead in this case with whatever will be waiting for us in the morning."

Exchanging their 'good nights' and waves, the Preventers went their separate ways and took to the elevators or stairwell. As the only two in their lift after they shut down their stations for the evening, Heero and Duo stood in their companionable silence for the first couple of floors with small grins on their faces and their bodies close enough that their shoulders were touching.

"Are you okay?" Yuy heard himself ask quietly once the reminder of his lover's desperation during their coupling came rushing back. He had been rightfully worried earlier when he saw how stricken the normally composed agent was following the incident at the library.

Biting his lip, Scythe answered, "I'll be good. Thanks for letting me... you know... get off some stress."

Try as he might to not let on how much he enjoyed the moment, the psych major felt his mouth stretch into a small smile. "No problem," he snickered. Peering from the corner of his cobalt eyes, he said, "You know you can always talk to me if you need it."

Maxwell chewed on the inside of his cheek and murmured, "I'll think about it." He dropped his head to stare at his feet as she stated, "No offense. I just... need more time."

"No explanation needed," Heero assured, his understanding resonating in his calming tone. "That was just a friendly reminder that I'm here whenever you're ready."

The comfortable silence fell over them again as the Preventer processed that. Biting his lip, he snorted softly and nudged the intern with a muttered, "Thanks, 'Ro." His partner smirked back just as the elevator reached the ground level and opened to them.

Minutes later, they were parting ways in the nearly empty parking lot and driving off in opposite directions. 

From the whole ride back to his dorm to his falling into bed, Yuy wondered if he shouldn't have insisted on staying with Duo that night. He was clearly shaken about something, but pushing him into opening up would have only guaranteed that he would throw up more walls around himself.

Staring up at his ceiling in his darkened room for almost an hour in deep thought, the scholar finally turned onto his side to close his eyes and answer sleep's call.

* * * *

Not long after Heero had drifted off, Duo was waking from his restless slumber with a start that sent him flying upright in his bed with a gasp. Soaked in sweat, he panted heavily and scanned his dim surroundings as his racing heartbeat hammered in his ears.

Recognizing his bedroom and the fact that he was safe, the agent caught his breath and sighed deeply as he covered his face with both hands.

He tried to sleep. He really did, despite knowing those damned nightmares would be creeping up on him tonight. The last thing he wanted to do was risk waking Anna when she needed all the rest she could get... but he couldn't be alone. Not when those visions were still haunting him behind his closed eyes.

And Fire had promised that he would always have a place to go when this happened...

Survival instinct kicking in, Maxwell threw on a pair of sweatpants, pulled on a plain white tank, stepped his socked feet into his sneakers and had an overnight bag packed before really thinking of what was doing. Wide awake from the ice cold terror that wracked him, he stepped out of his place and locked it behind him.

Traffic was light on the highway to Wufei's house. But then, that wasn't a surprise since it was closing on one o'clock in the morning. 

Out of sheer instinct, Duo almost took the wrong exit that would have taken him to Anna's apartment. Catching himself at the last second, he kept on the main stretch for another five turnoffs to pass before turning off.

Exhaustion was threatening to claim him fast when Agent Scythe parked in the driveway of the private estate. Trudging along the rock-paved walkway leading to the front porch, he half-dragged his duffle bag behind him and took the steps with heavy feet. He held his breath when he reached the front door. 

Slowly turning the doorknob, Maxwell's violet eyes grew when he didn't meet resistance and the latch clicked open. Bottom lip quivering, his vision clouded over with tears as he sniffled in relief and gratitude for the couple that had left their home open to him.

Walking inside and locking the door behind him, the braided officer kicked his shoes off at the entryway and padded along the carpeted floor for the living room. 

The long, couch was set up in wait for him with a small stack of soft pillows and a couple folded blankets... just the way Anna would have her sofa set up should he pay an unexpected over-night stay at her apartment.

Again, Duo felt tears come on as he dropped his bag and closed in on the couch to all but collapse onto it. He pulled the covers over himself, turning onto his side with his head sinking into the pillows. 

Eyes closing, his tensions faded knowing that he was safe and not alone.

A much deeper, more restful sleep pulled him in before he could finish tucking himself in for the rest of the evening.

Little did he know someone had snuck out of the master bedroom upstairs to watch him from the shadows of the spiral staircase. At the sound of his first soft snore, the dark silhouette slowly descended with a hand on the railing for support in its careful steps until it stepped into the moonlight that bathed the living room to reveal Anna.

Biting her lip, the redhead fought the aching in her body as she tiptoed over to the couch. Without making a sound, she stretched the blankets out and covered her best friend from his shoulders down like so many other night like this. 

Her heart broken that Maxwell had suffered another lapse because of what she had been through, she leaned down despite her sore ribs and pressed a kiss against his temple.

Duo sighed in his sleep as a tiny grin tugged the corner of his mouth at the touch that his subconscious recognized immediately. Smiling sadly, Fire whispered by his ear, "Love you. Nothing's going to get you on my watch, so just rest now."

Taking measured steps and keeping her movements to a minimum so she didn't aggravate her injuries more than she already had, Anna walked back off and climbed back upstairs to rejoin her sleeping boyfriend.

* * * *

"Go back to sleep," Quatre half-growled-half-mumbled as his partially opened eyes glared up at his partner. "I know you're anxious to look over the scan, but it's fine." Burrowing himself deeper against the other Preventer's side, he harrumphed. "Shut that brain of yours down or I'll pull the plug on it."

Smirking, Trowa chuckled quietly, "Yes, love." He shifted on the wide couch in the darkened rec area that they had taken up and peeled his gaze away from the cluster of desks. Forcing his mind to quiet down his thoughts and wonderings over what gems he might be able to pull from the data that was being scanned.

For the whole night, there was no sign of hide nor hair of any potential intruders. But, as Lady Une had suggested, it was better to be safe than sorry.

At least there was the club lock on the stairwell door and the rigged trip wires beyond the elevators and other booby traps that they had set to alert them if anything were to change. 

With that assurance, Barton obeyed his fiancé and joined him in the great oblivion as the computers continued to hum a lullaby that saw him off.

Meanwhile, a large folder of data was extracted and added to the lot that was already waiting on Agent Night's hard drive. And beneath the icon of the small manila folder was the title 'Side Projects.'

* * * *

The first rays of daylight came on far too early for Duo's liking. Flopping himself onto his stomach, he let out a muffled growl. "Why must there be mornings?" he complained.

"Because if there weren't and we skipped to the afternoon, you would hate that part of the day too," came a muted, deadpan of an answer.

Violet eyes widening, the braided agent's head lifted in a snap as he frantically took the space around him. The furnishings and layout rushed back to him as the first smack back to the present and how he'd wound up in Chang's living room. 

That nightmare. 

Shuddering, Maxwell sucked in his bottom lip to chomp down on it hard in order to prevent the whimper that wanted to escape. Violently shelving those dark memories away and closing the door to them, he shook his head of disheveled hair and pushed himself upright on the couch he had crashed on.

It was one thing to move in on Anna's sofa in a time of crisis like the night before. It was another to impose on her now boyfriend. Yes, the door might have been open to him, but that didn't mean he was necessarily welcomed by Chang for anything more than a place to sleep. And Fire surely insisted that he allow that much.

Pushing himself up and onto his feet, Maxwell made fast work of neatly folding the blankets and piled them with the pillows into a tidy stack. On his way from the room, he grabbed the strap of his duffle bag and hurried into the first floor bathroom to freshen up and change into his clothes for the day.

The second he was finished, he would be slipping out of the lakeside home so the happy couple could have the rest of their morning together. That would keep him from having to answer any questions or to possibly have to endure any looks of pity over the fact that he was a grown as young man who couldn't get through a night alone.

When he emerged with his hair pulled back into a fresh braid, Duo was only a couple of steps from the door and had a hand stretched out for the doorknob. "I made enough breakfast for the three of us," Wolf's voice informed behind him. "It'd be rude of you to take off and have it go to waste."

His jaw falling open, Scythe turned in time to see his team leader duck back into the dining room. Stunned by the invitation for a meal, he blinked his enlarged eyes and stared down the hallway. Hesitant at first, he managed to get his feet to move one after another after the other agent.

Each inch he took, the smells of a fine variety of foods filled Maxwell's nose and his stomach grumbled. 

Inside the dining room, Wufei and Anna were already seated at the table with their plates as they peered up and acknowledged him with friendly grins, then they went back to eating their helpings of the hearty spread laid out before him.

There were no looks of pity. There were no questions. There was nothing awkward at all that made Duo want to run. All that greeted him was acceptance and the unspoken promise that life would move on as usual

Feeling his throat tighten, the braided Preventer took a seat beside the bruised redhead and began to fill his plate. Noting his former lover's visible blue eye glancing over at him he smirked, "'Morning', Annie. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," she giggled honestly, concentrating on not yelling. "But I'll survive, like we all do every day."

A poignant message, Duo thought to himself. And an intentional one for him to take in. Those were the only words that needed to be said to him right then.

With a lopsided smile, Maxwell lightly nudged his best friend and requested, "Pass me the jam, would 'ya?" Returning the grin, Downs nodded and obliged him as the three agents fell into a lighthearted conversation.

He was, and always would be a survivor of whatever life had to throw at him. Lady Une saw that the first time she laid eyes on him. 

Of course, that resilience was going to be a great deal easier with friends like the ones he had been fortunate to have found. 

* * * *

Heero had a reason to like Tuesday mornings since he had come to know the Preventers. His light class schedule allowed him more time at the federal building with his friends earlier in the day than usual. And what course he did have was available digitally for him to upload later that evening.

So, the intern reported in at the start of the day to follow up on the progress of Trowa's scan.

"Good morning," Yuy greeted as he rounded the elevator column to find Night and Rock staring at the taller agent's screen.

Slowly, the pair's wide eyes peeled from the computer to stare at him with such fright that the young scholar froze in mid-step as a chill shot down his back. "What's wrong?" he breathed.

With a hard swallow, Quatre straightened himself from his lean over his seated lover's shoulder and replied in little more than a whisper, "One of Sweeney's files caught our eye since it was titled 'New Targets'... and we opened it."

Rounding the desk cluster to approach them, Heero gulped. "New targets?" he frowned deeply. "But that would be a good thing to know what these guys are planning on taking out with whatever weapon they're planning on using, right?"

"That was what we thought at first," Barton responded, peering back at the 'recruit' as he came within a few steps of his work station. "But... it looks like this is more like a little side project for them, instead."

All the more confused, Yuy shook his head, "I don't follow what you're say-" He cut himself off with a sharp gasp when his cobalt eyes fell on the monitor and his feet locked him in place just at the edge of Barton's desk.

Displayed were six opened images of the apparent targets that were stacked up beside one another. They were headshots...

...One of each of the five Preventers... and the sixth at the end of the bunch belonging to Heero.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update!


	45. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Update!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 44  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[But plant your hope with good seeds  
Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds  
Rain down, rain down on me  
Look over your hills and be still  
The sky above us shoots to kill  
Rain down, rain down on me  
-Lyrics to 'Thistles and Weeds' performed by Mumford and Sons]

 

[Flashback]

Wufei growled lowly as he closed the file to the recovery mission that he had run over time and time again since the case had closed following his reinstatement to the Preventers. Pinching the bridge of his nose against the headache that was coming on, he reclined back in his leather chair and sighed.

He really should have begun to let the whole thing go by now, but it still bothered him to no end how he had made the oversight of that ambush that led to Meiran's death.

Hearing a familiar metallic clicking approach his opened office door, he peered over in time to watch Anna entered the room. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully, the braces on her legs shining as she walked towards his desk. "It's just about closing time-" She stopped herself when she caught the name on the file that her boyfriend was quick to scoop up and tuck away in his desk.

Shoulders sagging, the redhead frowned, "Wufei, you're going to drive yourself crazy going over that for answers."

"I know, I just... can't drop it," Chang murmured dejectedly while locking up the drawer with his reports. "Yes, there are things that just happen beyond our control but those guards should have stayed away at the end of their shift. That was far out of their way to deviate like that, not to mention coincidental that they just happened to come back while we were on the dock."

Downs rounded the desk, nodding, "I'm not arguing how suspicious the whole thing smells, but we've all gone through that night with a fine-toothed comb and there's no proof that anything foul was in the works. Believe me, I'm not happy about having to leave it behind us like this, but we've done everything we can."

She bent at the waist to press and hold a kiss against the team leader's forehead. Closing his eyes, Wolf leaned against the touch of her lips. 

As she righted herself, Anna ordered with a giggle, "Now, move it and get me to the physical therapist so I can finally get these damned things off my legs. If we're going to make it to Trowa and Quatre's engagement party in time, we better get going here."

Chuckling, Wolf winked and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am," he replied warmly, standing up and following her to the door, where he paused briefly to look back at his desk for a moment.

It was time to close that chapter in his life... time to turn that page in the Preventers' history and move. Little by little, that would get easier with this first step.

Drawing a deep breath, the pack leader walked away as his office could close behind him. And with it, that file would stay sealed away from that afternoon on.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"Heero?... Heero, are you okay?"

The ringing of his ears and the spinning world before the scholar finally dulled down enough for Quatre's concerned voice to register with him. Shaking his head, everything came back into focus until he realized the public relations representative was standing over him.

His cobalt eyes blinking widely, Yuy's head shot around to his surroundings. In doing so, he noted that he was sitting down in Barton's chair with the tall Preventer looming close by wearing the same concerned expression that was on his lover's face.

And everything came rushing back when the intern's gaze fell on Night's monitor that still had his picture displayed along with those of the agents... the 'New Targets'.

"W-what...? Why? H-ow the hell did this happen?" he stammered anxiously once he found his voice again, unable to tear his eyes away from his mug shot.

Agent Rock answered calmly, "A mole, either working for the government or someone in this building. It's the only explanation, since we've confirmed that those pictures are the ones that were taken for our employment IDs. As far as we know, that's the only information on us that was leaked out to Sweeney and whoever he was working with-"

The bell announcing the elevator's arrival cut him off as the three friends turned around to watch as Duo, Wufei and Anna walked onto the floor. As the first to spot his pale partner, the braided agent frowned in worry at the same time the couple beside him tensed up, "'Ro? What's going on?"

Clearing his throat, Trowa drew the attention onto him as he informed, "We have a pretty serious problem."

Not needing to be told twice, the new arrivals hurried around the desks to Night's station while Heero and Quatre got out of their way for a clear view of the monitor. The second they saw their pictures along with the title at the top bar of the opened file, their eyes grew and jaws dropped.

"H-holy shit," Anna breathed.

Onyx eyes narrowing, Chang growled, "Well, now we know we have someone inside the federal government working with these assholes." Meeting Barton's gaze, he commented, "And I'll bet there's no way of tracing who the source of it was."

"I've been working on that since I opened the file," Night replied, the frustration evident in his own voice. "Of course they wiped everything clean as far as any trail for me to follow. I might get lucky with the other data that Sweeny saved, but I highly doubt the identity of the mole will be out there. Every measure was likely taken to keep them on the inside."

Again, the elevator bell sounded and Lady Une stormed her way around the column. "Thank you for calling me with what you found, boys," she addressed Quatre and Trowa curtly in her bottled anger. "I was looking for an excuse to get out of the meeting I was scheduled for, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

The Commander's agents made room for her to see the opened file and its contents for herself. Glaring at the screen, she pressed, "Have you found anything else that was passed along? Your names? Addresses?"

Shaking his head, Trowa answered, "Not yet. So either whoever gave our pictures couldn't access that much, they didn't have time to do so yet or they scrubbed that information from everyone except whoever needed that much detail."

Middie righted herself and locked onto her team leader, ordering, "Wolf, delegate each and every gigabyte of data on Sweeney's hard drive sifted through immediately."

With a firm nod, Wufei responded, "Yes, ma'am." All but running to his work space, he fired up his computer and waited for it to load so he could sync up with Agent Rock's computer to carry out his task.

Her right hand lifting in the air, Lady Une brought her fingers together for a smart snap then pointed at Duo, Anna and Heero. "You three, come with me," she urged, spinning on her heels and leading the way to her office.

Taken aback, Heero followed behind his lover and his best friend until they were in the Commander's room as it closed off behind him. Facing him, Middie's face gave way to just how beside herself she was. A hand reaching up to cover her mouth as she pulled herself together and fended off the sting in her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I am so... so sorry that you were put in the middle of this, Heero," she whispered as her hand fell away. "If I'd had any way of knowing anything like this could possibly happen... I never would have had you come to work with us."

Sincerely grateful for her consideration for his welfare, Yuy grinned sadly, "There was no way of predicting this, Middie. Besides, I was the one who came up with the idea that I needed to come across as a full-fledged Preventer so no one else in the office would know way I was really here. At least we know the act's been working if I was included as one of the targets."

Duo and Anna snickered at his sentiment and they brushed shoulders with the scholar between them.

Une let out a long sigh and her whole body sagged in relief. Smiling, she squeezed the intern's shoulder with a wink before she walked behind her desk. Brown eyes settling on her agents, she said, "Our number one priority is making sure Heero stays safe. It's not that I'm not concerned for all of you, but I also know you can all handle yourselves in this situation."

"Yes, ma'am," the Preventers nodded firmly in unison, their backs straightening with determination dripping from their tones and resonating in their expressions at being set to the task of looking after their new charge.

Cobalt eyes growing, Yuy glanced from the braided Preventer at his left to the redheaded one on his right. And in that moment, he never felt safer in his entire existence than knowing that he was going to be protected by them and the other officers out on the floor.

Pointing at Downs, the Commander told her, "Anna, I want you train him on self defense and firing a gun. I'll have him registered for his own weapon before the end of the day. I shouldn't have to wait long since it's protocol for agents to have a firearm on them."

The weapons expert fisted the air with a quiet but excited, "Yes!"

What security Yuy had felt up to then dissipated immediately. "W-whoa, wait a second," he sputtered, wide-eyed as he snapped his head back and forth from Anna to the Middie. "Is learning how to fire a gun really all that necessary? I've never touched a gun, let alone handled one before."

Downs' dulled hearing was able to pick up his comment and she turned towards him, smirking encouragingly, "Don't worry. I'm a pro at breaking people in for this kind of stuff. As for whether or not it's necessary, it couldn't hurt to be on the safe side rather than sorry. Everyone should know how to protect themselves, not just in cases like this."

"You can trust her, 'Ro," Maxwell insisted soothingly when his partner moved to make some sort of protest. As the lovers' gazes mixed onto one another, he grinned, "Annie's the best person for the job. Along with that, I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you agreed."

Closing his mouth, Heero chewed on the inside of his cheek. Unable to argue against that request, he sighed and nodded to the redhead, "Alright." 

At that, Downs beamed and hugged him tightly as she promised, "Don't worry. I'll be gentle in breaking you in."

Carefully returning her embrace, the counselor snorted, "To be honest, knowing you, I'm not at all sure if that should make me more scared or not." He got a laugh from the Preventers while his best friend pulled back.

Middie muttered, "Now onto the next order of business. Having strength in numbers is only the best method in a case like this. Everyone else is paired up in their living arrangements except for you, Duo and Heero. I want that to change and soon... at least until this case is solved and we know we have all of the threats involved rotting behind bars."

That black car flashed back into Yuy's mind. Thomas Klein was alone in his dorm room when the driver of that car removed him from the face of the earth. If that same executioner knew where the scholar was staying...

"I'll help get you moved in tonight," Duo decreed decisively as though he had read his partner's mind. "It would only take us a couple of hours to pack everything in your dorm room up."

Already feeling at ease enough to breathe again, Heero let out a small sigh and nodded in appreciation to the braided agent. "Okay," he agreed. "Thank you." A violet eye winked as the corner of Maxwell's mouth curled upward.

More than satisfied with the moves being made, Lady Une muttered, "Good. At least I'll be able to sleep better tonight knowing that neither of you will living alone. As for the weapons training, get in with Anna what you can whenever you can, Heero. And you know to not hesitate in getting a hold of any one of us the second anything feels off should you be on your own."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuy responded. "Thank you for going through the trouble of all of this for me."

The Commander giggled, "Looking after my 'kids' is never any trouble." Lightly patting her flat stomach, she smiled, "This one is going to hate how protective I am as they grow up, but they'll have to get used to it." Her agents snickered.

Clapping her hands together, Middie barked out, "Now, back to work, all of you. We have a lot on our plate to deal with and the sooner we sift through it the better."

Anna wrapped a strand of hair around her finger as she informed nervously, "Uh, yea, about that... There's something you really need to hear in my office. Sooner would be better than later for this."

A flash of concern washed over Middie's face, but she bushed it aside quickly with a firm nod. "Lead the way," she replied, stepping out from behind her desk once more.

When the lot stepped from the room to go their separate ways, Heero hung close to Duo's side as they walked for the work space cluster. "We're all going to be okay... right?" he asked the agent under his breath, glancing over at his lover from the corner of his eye.

There was no pause to Maxwell's answering assuredly, "Yea. We're gonna be just fine."

* * * *

[Flashback]

Middie had been spending a lot of her evenings in central Milwaukee long after her car had been repaired by Howard and his staff. With Treize back in Washington, she had the room and time needed to get her feelers out on the braided boy that had captivated her from the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

Keeping within a few blocks of the teenager at all times, the Commander tracked his moves and came to piece together a picture of who this Duo Maxwell was. 

For one, there was very little available by means of public records of his background, spare for a long trail of foster homes that he had been shuffled through until he was eighteen. He had graduated through the public school system with good grades and a high regard from his teachers.

None of those things were particularly anything that Lady Une cared about when deciding if she wanted to enlist someone onto her new team. 

No, she was far more concerned with the character of her prospect... what made them tick and what separated them from the pack of society that made them so very unique. Those were the things that would make them an asset as a Preventer.

At the end of the week, Howard handed over an envelope of the week's earnings and tips spread out amongst the youngest members of his staff. Most of those late teens went out and splurged on themselves or partied together, as most boys their age typically would...

...Except for Duo. 

No, he would go out to one of the nearby diners to have a hearty meal. That meal, Middie guessed, was one of the few decent helpings of food he would normally get to enjoy by the way he never left more than a few crumbs on his plate by the time he was finished. And he always left the waitress a generous tip before he left.

From there, the braided youth hit the streets of Milwaukee. His route always changed up, but his actions were always the same. He knew everyone wherever he went, whether they were amongst the homeless living in cardboard boxes or living in the rundown apartments. And he took the time to catch up with all of them.

But on Friday, he Maxwell deviated from making his rounds right after dinner. Instead, he went to a nearby store and spent nearly half of his week's earnings on blankets, food, diapers, baby formula and other items.

Intrigued, especially with the baby items, Lady Une hung back several yards as she followed Duo when made his rounds from there. Along all of the stops he had taken before, he saw the same faces that smiled in greeting him. Several things from the grocery bag were given in exchange for other items that one couldn't just find in a local store in what looked to be a trade of services. 

What one needed, they gave something that they could provide in return for another person on the teenager's run. One young mother along the course had tears in her eyes when he came with the baby goods and kissed his cheek before she handed over a stack of hand-woven blankets that were later disbursed amongst the people living on the streets.

Moved beyond words over what she was witnessing, the Commander wiped a stray tear when at the end of all of his travels, not a single thing remained for him... and yet he had a wide smile of satisfaction. In the middle of the park that was his last stop, he tossed the empty plastic bags and wiped his hands in a pleased gesture.

By the time he reached the alley that would lead him to his tiny apartment, Lady Une was more than convinced that her gut instinct to enlist him had been right. And with it, she made her move by coming to a stop by a street lamp, calling, "You're one of the most resourceful people I've ever met."

Frowning deeply, the all too thin boy stuffed the box of cigarettes he'd managed to swipe off a passerby earlier into the folds of his flimsy coat and spun on his heels to face who had spoken up. He blinked in surprise when the Commander emerged from the darkness of the alley to stand beneath the beam of a streetlamp.

Fast to calm the teenager when she picked up on the fight-or-flight he was suppressing, Middie commented, "It'd be a shame for skills like yours to go to waste out here." Tilting her head, she smiled, "My name's Lady Une and I'd like to make a proposition to you."

Realization filled the growing violet eyes watching her. "Wait... you're the Senator's wife," he acknowledged aloud. Humming an affirmative, Une nodded. "How long have you been following me?" Maxwell asked.

"Long enough to know my instincts about you were right," Middie answered. Her grin growing, she inquired, "Mind if I follow you to your home so we can talk privately?"

Of course, she knew that he wasn't about to turn down such a request from the wife of a Senator.

Minutes later, the Commander was ushered into a dive of an apartment on the outskirts of the city. It was as basic as an arrangement could get- one bedroom, a tiny bath and an even smaller kitchen. Ducking his braided head as he followed her to the rundown furniture of the living room, Duo shrugged. "It's not much, but it's cozy enough," he mumbled.

Though it was easily the shabbiest place she had set foot into for quite some time, Lady Une smiled encouragingly, "It's more than fine." Lowering herself onto the outdated couch, she took the time to note that the entire apartment was neat as a pin... proof that her prospect took enough pride in what he called his home to take care of it.

"Can I, uh, get you something to drink?" Maxwell offered, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I've got tea and some other options in the fridge."

Raising a hand, the young woman assured, "No need, dear. I appreciate the hospitality, but I would much rather get to the point of why I've been watching you."

At that, Duo sank onto the recliner beside the sofa and said in a rush, "Look, I don't swipe smokes or things like that too often, but I have someone who knows someone who can't afford their own and I'm not of age to get them at the store yet. Besides that, the guy I took them from lives high on the hill-"

Middie giggled, "Relax. I'm not about to turn you in for any of that. I wanted to see you because, as I mentioned before, I have a proposition for you."

Hesitant at first, the teenager swallowed hard and the tension in his body edged away ever so slightly. "Folding her hands in her lap, Une informed, "I've been compiling a new team of federal agents. A team of young and talented people who are going to give the good 'ole clubs a run for their money. And I have one position left that I am looking to fill with someone of your skills and an ingrained disposition to look out for others."

Dumbfounded, Maxwell's jaw fell open. Shaking his head, he laughed, "Hold on a sec. You don't know me from Adam aside from following me around for however long now and you're offering me a job as a federal agent without any criteria on my part?"

"That's right," the Senator's wife nodded firmly. "I have a way of knowing what I'm looking for when it comes to this team and you more than fit the bill." Gesturing to the living space, she stated, "No offense to your current situation, but someone like you should be doing so much better than this. And not only would you be getting a nice payroll from the government, but you'd be doing what comes natural in taking care of those who can't take care of themselves."

She unfolded her hands to extend one, declaring, "I'm not one to waste a lot of time when I'm after something, so this is a one-time deal that you can accept or turn down as you wish. My suggestion would be that you take it."

Duo stared at her hand for a few breaths. Then, the corner of his mouth curled up in a lop-sided smirk. "Sure. What the hell?" he sniggered as he shared a firm handshake with her.

And with that, the Preventers were officially established.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"So, how many more of these trips do you have to make today?"

"Only two more. Short hops, so I'll be able to enjoy a few waking hours in my last stop at San Antonio."

Middie readjusted the earphones on her head as she listened in on the last conversation that took place between the pilot and co-pilot of the doomed flight from Washington. Perched on the edge of her desk, Anna chewed on the inside of her cheek in anxious wait for her Commander's assessment of what she already knew was on the recording.

Standing by a few feet from her, Wufei had already had finished his own listening and waited patiently to discuss what it all meant with his girlfriend.

"I'll be seeing the sunset in California tonight by the time I touchdown at the end of my shift-"

The sentiment was abruptly cut off by the brief buzz of what sounded like radio static one would hear when adjusting between stations... then there was complete silence.

Frowning deeply, Une pressed the ear buds against her head and strained her hearing for what she was missing. "What happened?" she asked when she looked to the redhead in genuine confusion. "The connection just cut out, but that can't be it."

Chang nodded to Downs, " That's my thought, too. There should have been a warning alarm or some sort of signal to tell them something was wrong."

Anna shook her head, "That's just the thing... that *is* it. I went through every sensor that was recovered from the black box and nothing came up to even hint at where the source of the explosion was. There was no warning because whatever caused the explosion went off so fast there was no time for a warning or indicator of any sort that there was a problem at all. They were there one second and the next they weren't."

Slowly walking over to the map hanging on the opposite wall, she held her arms out to the wide span of black 'X' markings and notes of what had been discovered there. "I can't think of a single damned thing out there that can blow that fast and cause this incredible of a trajectory. It only backs up my theory that the Gundanium was created to protect whoever intends on using this weapon on a larger scale."

Tapping the wide, red circle she had drawn as the place where the flight was estimated to have exploded, the weapons expert faced her supervisors and declared, "This was just a test. A prototype. They have more where it came from and now they know it works. We have to hope to hell we figure out the when and where to their primary target because if we don't..." 

Unable to finish that train of thought, she gulped and peered back at the map with a look of profound fear.

It was that expression of fright on the normally flippant agent that sent a jolt of terror down Lady Une and Wufei's spines. Staring up at the red ringed blast sight, the Commander breathed, "My God."

* * * *

Heero was never more thankful that he was a young man of few needs than he was later that evening when he and Duo packed up his things in his dorm in less than two hours to fill their cars in one trip.

Driving off campus, the scholar felt the weight he had felt on his chest all day finally lighten to where he could breathe easier. Oh, he imagined that his now shot nerves would have him looking over his shoulder, but at least he felt a great deal safer knowing he wasn't going to be staying alone.

When they arrived at Maxwell's apartment, the unload went smoother and much faster with Yuy opting to worrying about really settling in until the next day. Until he had some time to sleep, he was far too spent physically and mentally for more than having his necessities for the next twenty-four hours at the ready.

Leaning in the doorway of his partner's room as Heero sighed deeply at the end of his being as ready for the next morning as he could be, Duo frowned and closed the distance between them. "You okay?" he asked as he gave the psych major the tight embrace he'd wanted to give him all day.

"As okay as can be expected, I guess," Yuy snorted as he leaned into the agent and returned the tight hug.

With a shrug as he pulled back, Maxwell offered, "Wanna crash in my room?"

There was no need for consideration on the intern's part and he nodded in acceptance.

Minutes later, the pair was curled up under the sheets of the Preventer's bed and sleeping soundly despite everything they had been through that day.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Update!


	46. That Which Mends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies for this delayed update. After a long bout with bronchitis, an insane work schedule and juggling two little ones on top of it all, I finally feel like I am getting my groove back. I do hope to kick back into regular weekly updates going forward.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. I just love playing with them.  
That Which Mends  
Part 45  
Pairings: 2x1x2, past 2xOC, 5xOC, 3x4  
Warnings for Overall Series: Angst, Violence, Sap, Lemons/Limes  
New AU   
BY: SkyLark  
Betaed by ShenLong Deb *hugs*   
Archives: http://www.gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/SkyLark/gwSkyLark.htm and http://www.mizunoamy.bravepages.com/skylark/skylarkfics.html

 

[And they say that a hero can save us.   
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.   
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.   
Watch as we all fly away.  
-Lyrics to 'Hero' performed by Chad Kroeger featuring Joey Scott

 

[Flashback]

One of Sally Po's first assignments as the newly enlisted physician of the Preventers was to oversee the progress of Agent Fire's physical therapy. Today, after months of rebuilding weakened muscles and strengthening balance, the redhead's leg braces were coming off.

"That should do it," the braided doctor murmured as she removed the last bolt at the base of her patient's left leg support. Carefully pulling back on the long poles that framed either side of both legs, she set the braces aside and appraised the alignment of the bones that had finally healed.

Biting her lip, Anna experimentally kicked her legs back and forth. In the physician's office doorway, Wufei looked on with the same anticipation he could feel radiating from his girlfriend. Of course, he wasn't about to let on to his nerves lest he risk hovering over her.

Sally kicked her wheeled stool back and climbed to her feet as she urged, "Alright, dear. Take your time getting up and take a few steps forward to test out how much weight you can handle putting on those stems of yours."

Downs nodded and slowly stood under her own power for the first time in many weeks. Feeling a slight wobble in her legs from the full pressure of holding her up without support, she took a deep breath and righted herself. 

Once she managed to regain her balance, Fire took one step forward and paused for a breath before taking the next. And every consecutive footfall after that became more sure and steady as her pace picked up until she made a slight stumble just as she was about to reach the door.

Catching her before she completely fell over by wrapping his arms around her waist, Wolf held her upright while she leaned up against him with a brilliant smile on her lips when their eyes met. Relieved beyond belief over the successful attempt, the pair laughed and hugged each other tightly as their eyes misted over.

Slowly nearing them, Po grinned to her charge, "You should expect some unsteadiness along the way at first, but I'm more than happy to sign off that you're fully recovered. And considering where you started, I'm most impressed with how strong you are. Yes, you were very lucky to not have suffered any further damage than what you had. However, you had the hard work of coming back from that."

Cheeks blushing, the weapons expert replied sincerely, "Thank you, Sally." Winking, the doctor squeezed her shoulder and the agents offered their goodbyes to walk out into the hallway.

As soon as they were beyond anyone else's sight, Wufei scooped his partner up and spun her around before he cut off her laughter with a sound kiss. "Come on," he smirked, resting their foreheads together, "we have an engagement party to get ready for."

Their arms linking, the elated pair headed for the elevator without the constant click of the braces that they had heard for months leading up to then.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

The upcoming weekend was a big one for Chang and Downs as it was to be the time of the big move. Standing side-by-side at the his and her sinks in the master bathroom, the Preventers brushed their teeth and fixed their sleep-mussed hair in preparation for another hectic day at the office.

"Still not getting cold feet about tomorrow?" the team leader teased, a lopsided smirk curling his mouth as he peered over at his lover from the corner of his eye.

Having caught his reflection to read his lips, the weapons analyst lowered her toothbrush into its holder and chirped brightly, "Nope. In fact, it's not getting here soon enough if you ask me." She was pulled into a fiery kiss that caught her by surprise momentarily until she got her bearings enough to return the gesture.

When they broke apart and finished changing, they descended to the ground level of the house and were on their way for the door when Wufei's cell phone chimed that a new text had just come in. Since Anna's back was to him, she hadn't heard the notification and continued to head out to the front porch unaware of his reaching into his pocket to turn the device on.

Quickly reading the message that appeared on his screen, Agent Wolf smiled in recognizing the number that belonged to his Downs' father. 

'Your family and I will be arriving at the Central Wisconsin Airport at the same time and will be meeting you at Anna's at about 0730, Wufei. See you then.'

Chang quickly typed and fired off the response, 'Sounds great. Safe travels.' Stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket, he continued to hold the grin on his face as he hurried off after his girlfriend and closed up the house behind him.

* * * *

On his second morning of waking up in Duo's arms in the Preventer's apartment, Heero was quickly certain that he could get used to it.

And every morning after for the remainder of that week, he never slept in the guest room.  
Sitting at the dining room table for breakfast that Friday, the couple caught up on the scholar's schedule. He had a light class day, opening up his day so he could continue to help where he could in the case.

"I hate digital trails," Duo grumbled as he finished his omelet. "They're tedious and in situations like the one we're dealing with in screening through Sweeney's computer, connecting the pieces to create the whole puzzle we're trying to solve is a pain in the ass."

Perched across from him, Heero shrugged, "We're making some headway. From what Trowa was saying yesterday, he thinks we should finally be able to find out a common factor in what we have to pick out a good lead." 

Wiping his mouth after devouring the last piece of his toast, the scholar commented, "To be honest, I haven't had a lot of experience with computers and tech work before working on this mission and so it's still new enough that it's interesting to me."

"I will say you're picking things up fast," Maxwell replied. "Tro's mentioned a couple of times this week that you've made leaps and bounds in deciphering to keep us ahead of what he originally thought the process would take." Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, "So, you sure you're studying for the right profession? We could still use a damned good profiler."

The intern laughed, "Nice try. As far as my improving technical skills, it's just beginner's luck. And no, I'm not becoming a Preventer. How all of you can do what you do on a daily basis is still beyond me. My nerves are getting shot with this investigation as it is." 

It was Scythe's turn to shrug as he commented, "After a while, you just kinda get used to the stressful aspects of the job." Swirling around his cup of orange juice and staring down at it, he muttered, "You almost have to get a little numb to survive. Well, that and remember why we do what we do."

Wing tilted his head a bit, inquiring, "Has it ever gotten to you?"

Giving him a half-hearted glare, the braided young man snorted, "This isn't going to turn into a counseling session, is it?" The intern smirked and raised his hands in the air, leaving the floor open to his lover if he so chose to go on. 

There was a pause during which Duo chewed on the inside of his cheek in consideration before he sighed, "The cases with kids are always the roughest. We had one particularly bad one not long after Annie and I started that damn near broke the both of us enough that we privately discussed pulling ourselves off the team once the mission was over."

Heero instantly recalled his session with Wufei during which he had first heard of that case. Chang had mentioned how Anna had been burning the candle at both ends by working around the clock as they all had. But the counselor doubted the team leader was aware of how close the weapons expert was to leaving the Preventers behind because of how the situation affected her...  
..just as Yuy hadn't expected to hear that his partner had been contemplating the same.

"What made you change your minds?" the scholar heard himself ask quietly.

His violet eyes losing their light as he lost himself to his memories, Maxwell's lips curled up into a wistful smile. 

* * * *

[Flashback]

"What the hell is this?!" the plump woman in a shabby nightgown that fell to her knees bellowed as she stepped out onto the front porch of her rundown home in the middle of the night. 

Raising a hand to shield her eyes against the glare of flashing red, blue and white lights from the black vehicles that had peeled into onto her lot, her rage erupted when six young agents bearing bulletproof vests poured from their rides with their guns raised at her. "My husband and I cooperated with the police and were cleared!" she shrieked. "You have no right doing this!"

Wufei closed in on her first in long strides as he kept his weapon trained on his target's head. "Where is your husband now?" he growled under his breath when he reached the top of the porch.

Her blue eyes widening, the woman stammered, "H-he's working a late shift."

Snapping his head to the profiler of the team, Chang ordered, "Agent Talon, take over here while the rest of us search the grounds."

Not needing to be told twice, Long scaled the steps as she removed her handcuffs with a low, "Gladly." Locking the suddenly quiet lady's wrists behind her back, the Preventer went through the reading of her rights.

Meanwhile, Agent Wolf told the others, "Agent Scythe and Fire, check out the shed. Night, you stay out here with Talon to make sure no one makes a run for it if Rock and I flush them out from inside."

His pack nodded in agreement and split up as they had been told in the next blink of an eye.   
Quatre was right behind Wufei as they charged inside to clear the place room by room while Trowa rushed to the back where he would keep watch and wait for any signs of life or his next order that would come through his earpiece. By the time Barton was gone, Meiran had finished shoving the lady of the house into the back of their van and kept a close eye on the front of the estate.

Meanwhile, Duo and Anna worked off the satellite images they had studied that revealed a small shed hidden amongst the overgrown grass, vines and low hanging branches that flanked the residence. If it hadn't been for those pictures, there would have been no way of knowing that there was another building on the premises.

Using the bright beams of the flashlights that had been snapped onto the top of their pistols, the newest agents carefully stepped over raised tree roots and other snarls throughout their run. Finally, they spotted the outline of the misshapen roof and warped structure that they were searching for.

The windows were boarded off and there was only one clear doorway, making that their point of attack. Exchanging glances for a silent discussion, Scythe and Fire descended quickly upon the shed and each took to one of the two doors. 

Maxwell nodded firmly to Downs and in one swift spin that they mirrored, they kicked in the barrier and raised their guns as the braided agent shouted, "Preventers! Freeze!"

The glow of their lights fell on a the tall, lanky man of the household deep inside the building that was draped with chains, shackles and a horrifying variety of tools from saws to bottles of acid. 

But what drew the officers' focus was the sniffling three-year-old boy that was locked in their perp's right arm with a pistol pressed against his temple. Off in the furthest corner, six other children of various ages were huddled as close together as they could manage in their chains as their cries and wails were muffled by the gags in their mouths.

"Drop. Your. Gun," Anna demanded in a hiss, her right blue eye narrowing to lock in her mark. "This isn't up for debate, so you better make the right call and quick."

Crooked, yellowed teeth shone in the wake of a vicious smile as the middle-aged man snorted, "And you'd put this little dear in danger by taking a shot at me?" He roughly pulled his prey closer again his chest and dug the barrel of his gun harder against the temple it was already touching. 

At the boy's pained yelp, Duo cried, "Last chance, you sick freak! Drop the weapon! Now!" When there was no immediate reaction, he raised his own hands in the air and asked lowly, "You got him, Annie?"

Remaining still as stone for all but her mouth, the redhead deadpanned, "What do you think?"

Grey eyes growing, the captor barked out, "Wait! You wouldn't-!" He was silenced by the blast of a bullet that tore through his brow between his eyes and shot out the back of his head. Blood pouring from the entrance and exit holes, he fell back to collapse lifelessly onto the straw-covered ground.

Lowering her pistol, Anna snarled down at his body, "Yea. I would."

Momentarily gawking at Fire over the impressive shot she had taken, Maxwell snapped back into the present with her and they rushed to the kids. 

Dropping to her knees to scoop the youngest of the survivors that had just narrowly escaped with his life, Downs held him close as she soothed softly, "Shh. We've got you now." Whimpering, the boy threw his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder. Biting her quivering lip, the weapons expert fought her own tears as she squeezed him.

"Guys, the second threat has been taken out," Scythe announced into his mouthpiece. Spotting the keys to the shackles around the other kids' necks, he unlocked their binds and removed their gags as he went on, "We have survivors here. Get medical in to look at them asap."

No sooner had the little ones been released did they fall upon Duo to latch onto him while he lowered himself onto his knees. The weeks of searching, following every lead and the losses suffered of those they hadn't gotten to in time along the way, came to a head right then for the new recruit. Trembling as he held onto the rescued youngsters, his relieved tears flowed freely.

~ ~ ~ ~

Back at the nearest police headquarters for the area, the Preventers were treated to witnessing the elated reunions of the parents and the children they had wondered if they would ever see alive again. Each agent, including Lady Une, had a little one attached at their hip the entire time until their families arrived.

"I have no idea how to even begin to thank all of you," one of the emotional mothers breathed as she pulled back from the fierce hug she had given the Commander. Looking to the Preventers standing by, she shook her head in awe. "And you're all so young, yourselves. I'm so sorry any of us ever doubted you when it was announced you were taking over the case."

She was rewarded with five smiles.

Middie cleared her throat and smirked to her crew. "Everyone played a vital part in seeing that this investigation was closed and I'm damned proud of all of them," she said sincerely. "They haven't been together long, but they're already exceeding every expectation I've had when I assembled them."

Clearing his throat, Wufei raised his hand as he commented, "Actually, Agents Scythe and Fire deserve most of the credit. The hours and efforts they put in brought us the most breaks and they kept one of the threats from taking another life tonight."

At that, Meiran, Trowa and Quatre craned their heads around to the newest recruits to grin their silent backing of the sentiment. It was a profound acknowledgment for Duo and Anna as they blinked widely and returned the smiles to their comrades.

Somehow, all of the stresses and fears over the course of the last few weeks evaporated in the wake of their acceptance into the pack. They had their first big, successful case together and managed to bring some innocent lives back home. And by their own 'conversation, when their eyes met, they both knew that they were also where they belonged.

[End Flashback]

* * * *

"I still remember what it was like to see those little faces and to have those kids hugging onto me," Maxwell murmured, still drawn back to that night when everything had changed for him. Shaking his braided head and blinking to focus back on his lover, he shrugged, "We can't save everyone, but the challenges that come with the job are more than worth it when we do rescue the ones we can."

Unable to help the grin that spread across his face, Yuy nodded, "I can definitely see how that's a strong motivator to stay on."

Rising from his seat with his empty glass and plate, he stated, "It was a very lucky thing for those kids that you got to them when you did."

Duo shrugged nonchalantly and followed him into the kitchen where they worked together to clean the dishes without putting a lot of conscious thought into what they were doing as though they were used to the routine. Only when the last piece of silverwear was put away did Heero notice the subtle transitions that they were making as a pair.

As they finished up, Scythe stated, "That mission was the first time any of us got to see Annie in action. I about fell over with how perfect a shot she'd made with a moving target with only a small light beam to set her mark from." He snickered, "Which I almost forgot... you're going to be training with her pretty soon here."

Wing groaned, "Yea. Thanks for reminding me. I'm still not thrilled about having to be armed and potentially using a weapon."

A hand waving in the air, the braided agent assured, "Don't worry about it. Like I've told you, you're in the best possible hands when it comes to who's going to show you the ropes. It's not often someone gets to learn self-defense tactics from one of the best. Besides that, your mentor's a tight friend that'll make sure you're comfortable with everything."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," the counselor sighed reluctantly. 

Chuckling deeply, Duo draped an arm around his lover's shoulders and urged, "Come on. Let's just get through today to end the week and take it from there. They must teach you that in psychology, that taking one day at a time advice, right?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Well, you wouldn't know for sure what advice I offer unless you came into my office for a session." He laughed when his partner gave him a half-hearted glare and grinned, "But in this case, I'll take your suggestion since I can't begin training with Anna until next week anyway." 

Beaming, the officer gave him a sharp pat on the back with a smiled, "There you go. And I won't even charge you anything for that counsel."

Head shaking in amusement, the intern laughed along with the agent as they separated and headed out to get through whatever the rest of the day had in store for them.

* * * *

"Okay. I just need to calibrate the sensitivity on the computer and you'll be ready to go," Sally murmured more to herself than to her patient after setting in the second of two nearly invisible digital hearing aids. Leaning back, she rolled the stool she was sitting on away from the redhead to come to a stop before the laptop on the adjacent table.

Standing by, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa looked on as Downs kicked her legs from where they fell over the edge of the table she was perched on. "I'm actually going to miss her yelling at us," Rock sniggered. "It was kinda cute." His fiancé nodded with a hummed affirmative.

There was a series of soft beeps that the weapons expert picked up on that she raised her hand to, as she had been instructed. Bowing her head at each gesture, Po typed away at her computer to make what adjustments were needed for the devices in her charge's ears.

Still clicking at the keyboard, the braided doctor peered over her shoulder to inform the Preventers in the doorway, "in just a moment, I'll be using you boys to run a test to see if Anna can hear you from across the room at normal volumes." Meanwhile, the redhead sat, completely oblivious of what she had just said.

At their nods, she focused back on her screen and held her right hand up, "And start saying something.... now."

Diving in first, Trowa asked, "Hey, Anna, would you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

Her back turning rigid, Downs gasped sharply. Snapping her head the smirking sniper's face, her wide blue eyes misted over and her teammates chuckled deeply. "I take it you heard that," Barton said with a wink one second before he was assaulted by a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I'd be honored!" the weapons analysis cheered tearfully as she continued to hold onto him. "Thank you so much, Trowa." Pulling her close, Night kissed the top of her head and whispered his own 'thank you' by her ear.

Quatre wiped a stray tear from his cheek as Wufei looked on with a warm smile on his face.

"You're all too much," Sally giggled while she waved at her eyes and sealed up her laptop to seal it in her briefcase and rose to her feet. "Never a dull moment." 

When she walked towards her patient, the physician raised a finger in the air as she warned, "lady Une informed me you're going to be draining Heero with handguns. Make sure you're using protective gear to prevent further damage to your eardrums. Those digital aids are good band aids to help you hear at normally, but the damage inside is still there until it mends over these next couple of months before I'll remove the implants."

Saluting smartly, Anna grinned widely, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Sally." Po winked and patted the redhead's shoulder as she saw herself out of the room.

Chang closed the distance between himself and his girlfriend to kiss her temple in a rare open display of affection while they were at the office. "Alright, everyone, back to work," he ordered with a sharp clap of his hands.

On their way out of the Downs' room, they found Duo rounding the elevator column at his arrival. "'Morning, lady and germs," he greeted as he fell into the chair of his work station. "Ready for another fun-filled day of slamming our heads on our desks and swearing like sailors at this data deciphering?"

Anna rolled her eyes, snorting, "You mean like every other day this week so far? Sure. Why not?"

Violet eyes widening, Maxwell spun himself around to face her. "Hey, you caught all of that and you're not yelling my head off. I take the implants are working?"

"Yep," Anna giggled as she took to her own desk linked to his. "So now the rest of you can't get away with talking about me right behind my back since I don't need to read lips anymore." Her teammates chuckled as they buried themselves back into their work.

From his station, Wufei couldn't take his eyes the redhead as smiled to himself and shook his head. Glancing over at the clock on his monitor, he sighed and forced himself to tear his eyes away from it for the remainder of the day to make it go faster so that the weekend would finally arrive.

Over by the glass wipe board, Trowa and Quatre were in the middle of comparing their printed notes with the names etched on the display in different colored marker ink to see if any of their new findings had been missed. What was more, for every time a name that was already on the board was seen, a hash mark was added beside it.

It was a new tactic that the Preventers were using in this particular dissecting of information. The more times a name was used on Sweeney's computer, the safer it was to assume their significance in their current case. So far, there were a couple of identities in the lead, but there was also a great deal more files that needed to be looked through.

"This whole thing is becoming one hell of a who's who amongst some of the lowest of creeps," Winner grumbled under his breath while he added on another name to the wipe board in green marker. "I'm starting to recognize a few of these names from old cases we'd worked on."

Barton sifted through his reports, nodding, "Yes, but they're also connected with particularly bad gangs and other covert circles that would make them possible recruits for whoever's behind the case we're on. Just having them mentioned for now doesn't mean they're actually involved until we get enough hits on them."

From his desk, Maxwell's fingers clicked tirelessly against his keyboard as he snorted, "This is why I hate this part of the investigation so damned much. It feels like we're sitting on our hands when we should be knocking some heads in or blowing shit up until we get to the bottom of this."

Chang shrugged, "Yea, but look at it this way- we're also covering a hell of a lot of ground work that we can pass off to the other bureaus to clean up the trouble we're not currently focused on." Gesturing to the board, he stated, "Every one of those bastards up there are going to see the day that they're taken off the street for a very long time."

"I guess," Scythe sighed in reluctant agreement. Much as he hated to admit it, every mission they had been assigned came across snares and walls for them to deal with like this. And every future case they would take on would have the same.

With a small grin, Downs told her former lover, "One day at a time, right, Duo?"

His violet eyes blinking in surprise at hearing his own advice, the braided agent turned his head around to take in his female partner in crime. Their gazes locking, Anna giggled, "As for the knocking heads in, you take care of that and let me handle blowing shit up when the time comes."

Grinning back at her, Scythe nodded firmly, "Deal." her smile growing, the redhead went back to her research.

"Son of a bitch!" Wufei snapped out of the blue, bringing on the attention of all of his teammates. Bolting up out of his chair, the pack leader faced them to inform, "There was a quick glimpse of the last person in the Washington Airport's private hanger just before the security feed went out."

Instantly springing from their posts, the other agents huddled around him to peer over his shoulders to get a good look at the pixelated image displayed on the team leader's screen. 

The video was recorded in night vision green and yellows, but there was a very clear face framed by the hood of a thick sweater. The features were blurred, but they were staring right up at the camera that had taken the shot from several feet away and high above.

At the sight of the dark-clad figure with a duffel bag hanging at his side, the Preventers straightened rigidly. "Allah... He's standing right next to the jet that...," Quatre breathed, unable to finish his thought, but knowing that it wasn't necessary.

"Do you think that'll be enough to get a composite so we can get an ID?" Trowa asked Agent Wolf urgently.

Taking a breath, Chang answered, "I don't know. But I'm forwarding it on through the database to be scanned and compared to everything we have to see if we get any matches... Let's all cross our fingers."

A few keystrokes later, the picture was forwarded to be cleaned up sent through their database.

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update today.


End file.
